The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One
by mel.wolfgirl
Summary: Series of imprint based fics, non-canon after Eclipse. Book One: "Your girl picks on kids. That's cool." Paul slapped a fourth piece of pizza on top of her third, apparently his way of showing his approval.
1. Prologue

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Prologue

Someone needed to tell Embry Call to fix his sign.

Samantha decided that she would definitely _not_ be the one to do it, choosing instead to straighten the small wooden placard as she paused in front of the dojo entrance. Both placard and door looked to have seen better days, a combination of low budget materials and the tell tale signs of some sort of human conflict. Possibly repeated human conflict. Wondering slightly if she should trust a sensei that apparently couldn't keep his own from violence off the mat, Samantha decided that she didn't really have much choice. It wasn't as if Forks, the next town over, was teeming with alternate dojos for her picking. This was the only one within walking distance of her father's home, so Call's Family Martial Arts Studio would have to do.

Taking a small breath and smoothing a hand over her ponytail just once, Samantha quietly stepped inside. She immediately winced. A large bell jangling loudly over her head made her entrance less stealthy than she would have liked. She glanced at it ruefully, reaching up and silencing it with her fingertips. Announcing your presence to the world wasn't a bad thing, but Samantha had always preferred to be a touch more discreet. The door stuck on its way back closed and she had to tug it hard to get it in place, setting the bell off again to her irritation.

"Annoying, isn't it?" A deep male voice rumbled from across the open exercise room, a touch of humor in his tone. "Customers are hard to come by, so I make sure I don't miss them."

Samantha looked back down and saw a tall man seated cross legged on the room's protective mats, a laundry basket full of jumbled wraps at his side and one half-rolled in his hands. She met his eyes, warm and chocolate and kind, and she couldn't help but smile back just a little at his quirky grin. He blinked at her a couple times, seeming surprised for a moment, but he recovered quickly and he tucked the wrap under his arm and stood up as she hoisted her gym bag higher on her shoulder and made her way over to him.

"Mr. Call?" She stuck out her hand and looked up at him. Way up. "I spoke to you on the phone last week. Samantha Carter. You can call me Sam, though, if you want."

"Embry," he told her with another grin, this one larger as he took her hand and shook it. "Mr. Call just seems… old." His skin was hot, as if he had just been working out, although he wasn't sweating. He quickly let her hand drop. Apparently her raised eyebrow was something he was used to getting from other people.

She nodded, taking a moment to glance around the room. The far side was set up with a few weight lifting machines but the bulk of the area was cleared for form training and sparring. Mirrors lined the long wall, making the small building seem twice as big. Two different corners held multiple hanging punching bags and the third a laundry machine set and a desk. The door next to the desk might have led to a bathroom. Maybe. A couch and several small chairs back by the entrance were the only creature comforts the dojo afforded. Embry watched her evaluate the place, the quirky smile back as if he knew it wasn't that impressive.

"So, what do you study here?" Samantha asked, trying to cover her embarrassment when she realized his eyes were still on her. He didn't intimidate her, at least not in the standard sense. Embry Call was huge, probably close to six and a half feet tall with muscle packed on every inch, but Samantha had spent her life in and out of martial arts training. There were plenty of huge guys out there, and plenty of them could be dropped by a five foot nothing girl with a well executed roundhouse kick. What intimidated her was that this might be her new sensei, and she wanted to make a good impression, especially since this was actually an interview of sorts.

"I mostly teach kickboxing and self-defense, since this place is relatively new. There's a beginning and an intermediate karate class that meet twice a week. Unfortunately, there are only a couple guys that come in for higher level training. I currently have a third degree black belt, but my secret passion is Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu." Hers too.

"Grappling is fun," Samantha grinned up at him, wondering just how good he was as he nodded in agreement. He seemed to realize she was evaluating him, and his eyes sparkled at her attention.

"Indeed. How about you? You said on the phone that you've studied but not what."

"I've been in and out of too many places for a distinct style," Samantha told him, shifting her bag again. "I'm decent at most things, but there hasn't been a lot of focus in my training. I managed to achieve a third Kyu brown belt in karate, but I'm not sure if I really deserved it."

"Further than most," Embry told her appreciatively, reaching over and taking her bag from her without asking. It took her aback a moment, but he just set it at their feet. Samantha rolled her right shoulder, now free of weight, and she decided that a little honesty was allowed after self deprecation.

"I can, however, kick some ass if allowed to fight freestyle," she told him without bragging. "I'm fast and I don't tire easily. I'm proficient with a bo staff, but not as good with chucks. I came prepared if you need me to do a demo."

Embry just chuckled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants.

"It's not really necessary, Sam. You said on the phone you needed to do some hours of community service, not that you were looking for a job, right?"

"No job, although I've got to find one of those too," she frowned briefly, then pushed the thought aside. "The hours are what I need the most, if that works out okay with you, sir."

"Embry," he reminded her.

"Embry."

"Exactly." Chocolate eyes slid over her in a way that made Samantha shiver a little. He really was very attractive, his shirt stretching pleasantly over nice broad shoulders, looser around his trim waist. "Out of curiosity, what exactly did you do? Cause to be honest, Sam, you don't really strike me as the public menace type." He was teasing her. Was he flirting with her? Oh lord. Samantha was really bad at flirting. _Really_ bad.

"It's for a scholarship I'm trying to earn," Samantha took refuge in geekiness. "I've been logging in community service hours for a while now, but I've found its much more fun to do the majority of it in a setting that I enjoy. Picking trash off the side of the road leaves a bit to be desired after hour four."

Embry laughed and she decided that she liked the sound of it. Rich and warm, like his eyes.

"Well then, I guess I don't have to worry about you being a vandal." He didn't sound like he'd been too concerned to begin with. It wasn't as if he had much that could be taken. "I gotta admit that I don't really have a lot of work around here, but just having someone here if I have to take off at short notice would be good."

Embry led her over to his desk and showed her the schedule. Most of his classes were either early morning or evening ones, but he told her that he let his students come in to practice or use the equipment when they wanted to on their own.

"How old are you, Sam?"

"Seventeen," she told him, fiddling a little with her necklace as she wondered how old he was. Old enough to own his own business apparently, but he was definitely no older than his early twenties. He had set the wrap down on the desk, still half wound, so she picked it up and finished it while he hummed lightly to himself.

"So you're at La Push High?" Embry asked, not bothered in the slightest at her making free with his work. In fact, on the phone he'd seemed happy as a clam at the idea of extra help, that is after she'd convinced him it wasn't a prank call. "I've got some friends that go there."

"I will be," Samantha acknowledged, setting the wrap back on the corner where she had picked it up, now nice and neat. "I actually just moved into town a few days ago."

"That would explain the Quileute girl that I've never seen before now," Embry said absently, obviously trying to decide when he would need her the most. "How many hours did you want a week? On top of school and a job…wanna try ten and see if it's too much for you?"

"You could tell I'm Quileute?" she raised an eyebrow in surprise. Samantha wasn't used to people picking up on her heritage, only that she was Native American. In fact the dark hair and dark eyes had been mistaken as Pacific Islander more than once. "Oh, and yeah, ten would be great. This is the priority after school. The job comes in third."

"You're in La Push now, babe," he winked at her. "It's kind of our business to know who's who. It's not often you get fresh meat and slave labor at the same time."

Samantha smirked. "So you're saying you're nosey _and_ an opportunist."

Oh lord, she _was_ flirting with him. That never ended well, her flirting always came out sharper than she intended. Thankfully Embry just chuckled, murmuring it was something like that as he scribbled down a schedule for her to come by, giving her the requested ten hours a week. As he wrote, Samantha took the opportunity to ogle. It wasn't something she did much, but she figured that if he felt comfortable calling her "babe", then she could ogle.

"Are you a senior?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head after handing her the piece of paper. Samantha tucked it into her back pocket and tried to ignore the arm muscles being presented. His eyes were sparkling again as if he could tell it was distracting her. Not shy, this Embry, that was for certain.

"Hmm? No, a junior. I _wish_ I was a senior. Then I would be off to college in a couple more months instead of a year and a couple."

"College, huh?"

"College. Definitely."

"You got one picked out?"

"Since I was ten." Samantha liked that he seemed pleased with her answer. Her mother had always pushed her hard about college, so that she would never get stuck anywhere in life. Samantha may have been uprooted and shipped here to La Push, but she refused to let the change of scenery distract her from her goals.

"Good girl." The approval of a stranger wasn't needed, but it was nice so she smiled again. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. "So I'll see you here tomorrow then, in the afternoon?" he added, standing up and shaking her hand again.

"Yup. Thanks Embry. Sir. Mr. Call."

"_Embry_."

"Embry." Samantha chuckled as she grabbed her bag and slipped out of the building, just as loudly as she'd entered. Glancing back through the heavily tinted window, she could just barely make out the large form of Embry Call flopping back on the mats next to his basket of wraps.

The placard was lopsided again. She made sure to straighten it.

A/N Okay, so here's the jist of this story (and any others that may follow it). It is NON-CANON. Hopefully not too out of character, but I'm going to deviate from the books after Eclipse. Breaking Dawn never happened in its entirety, although I may add a few things from the beginning. Also there will be no Rachel imprint, no Renesmee imprint, and no separate packs. These are going to be OC imprint stories, although I'll try to make sure there's actually plot. But they will be NON-CANON. Just letting you know. If you still want to continue, then here are the real chapters!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter One

Finding a job hadn't worked out nearly as well as she'd hoped.

After walking all around town for two days straight, and hitchhiking to Forks this afternoon after meeting with Embry Call, the closest thing Samantha Carter had gotten to an offer was a single tentative maybe. A very tentative maybe, and Samantha wasn't exactly sure she was even legally allowed to work the hours that the all night gas station was asking for. The thought of a midnight shift off a small highway in the middle of nowhere wasn't pleasant, but hey, she'd take what she could get. She wasn't scared. A girl who'd grown up on the streets of Chicago either didn't get scared that easy or spooked at everything. It was a hell of a walk though, being on the outskirts of the reservation, and Samantha didn't have a car. Her father did but she'd be an idiot if she asked him to drive her anywhere.

Samantha didn't blame or hate the man for succumbing to a lifelong drinking habit, but that didn't mean she was going to climb in a vehicle again with him anytime soon. Once from the airport was enough to last her permanently.

It had taken her almost an hour to jog back into town from the gas station, and the sun was just starting to set when she flopped wearily on her father's front porch steps. It was in a sad state of disrepair, enough that the rotting wood banister creaked warningly when she leaned back against it. From her vantage point she could see down the street, where all the other houses stretched. It was nice, this street. Samantha's mother had rented a downtown apartment when they lived in the city, and so she'd never gotten to see things such as yards and lawnmowers and white picket fences. The houses were mostly small, modest dwellings, but grass was clipped and lawns were kept landscaped and tidy. Fresh paint adorned many of the homes, and the colors were a combination of bright and serene, letting Samantha imagine that they radiated a feeling of happiness and contentment that concrete walls just didn't have.

She thought that she could like it here.

"Hey! Sam! Get in here!"

Well…maybe she could like it here. Grudgingly Samantha rose to her feet, tired and sore from her hour long jog.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Her father was seated at the kitchen table, a beer in one hand and a bag of chips at his elbow. The only thing the man in front of her had in common with the picture her mother had kept all those years was his eyes. The picture had shown a dark, broody, and handsome man with piercing eyes. These days Joseph Carter was no longer the attractive youth her mother had once fallen in love with. His heavily muscled figure had gone to softened mass, his waist length black hair thinning, his teeth yellowed from lack of care and tobacco. Faded tattoos adorned his arms and showed beneath the open collar of his shirt. For seventeen years this man had not been a part of her life, but Samantha refused to hold him accountable for the decisions her mother had made. And just because she didn't particularly like him on a personal level, didn't mean that Joseph Carter wasn't her father.

"You know how to cook?"

He hadn't bothered to ask her last night because he hadn't bothered to come home. Samantha had scrounged around and found almost no food in the house. The bag of chips her father was finishing had been her dinner and tonight's backup.

"Kind of. I don't mind doing it, but there's nothing to cook."

His stare was flat and unfriendly, and Samantha decided that he was one of those people you had to walk around more carefully. "I could go get some groceries?" she offered softly. Meek seemed to appease him more, so he merely grunted at her and dug in his jeans. The ten dollar bill and loose change he pulled out wouldn't go far, but Samantha slipped it into her back pocket and thanked him.

"Get some more beer too," he added gruffly as she headed out of the house. Sighing, she felt her dinner grow even simpler in her belly. A six pack of the cheap stuff she knew he drank would take most of the money, assuming she could even buy it. She'd have to sweet talk the clerk, if that was possible, since she was underage. The local grocery store wasn't that far away from her father's house, just down the street and around the corner. Still her legs had been protesting before she even sat down, so it was wearily that she dragged herself into the store. This time the bell over her head jangled quietly. Much better.

"We close in five minutes." The voice sounded bored and slightly irritated, and even though Samantha couldn't see the girl's face from behind the magazine she read, the way her foot tapped impatiently against the leg of her stool told Samantha enough.

"I'll be four," Samantha said with a shrug. The magazine lowered, just enough for the pretty Quileute cashier to give Samantha a dubious once over, before raising the magazine back up and popping her gum loudly. The beer was as expensive as Samantha had guessed, so the rest only covered two boxes of generic brand macaroni and cheese. Close enough. True to her word, four minutes later Samantha set the three items up on the counter. The cashier, who was wearing an absurdly friendly smiley face nametag that said "Hi! I'm Leah!" gave her a flat look.

"You're not twenty one," Leah told her without preamble, straightening up on her stool so that she was taller sitting than Samantha was standing. "Beat it." Samantha leaned forward on the counter, not letting the other girl intimidate her, although she figured that sweet talking was out of the question.

"Yeah, I know," Samantha said in an honest tone. "Here's the deal. I was talking to a guy named Embry today and he told me all you La Push people know who's who. Which means that you probably know Joseph Carter, the drunk down the street. See, if dear old dad doesn't get this," she pointed at the beer, "then I don't get to eat this." She pointed at the boxes of macaroni and cheese. "Wanna catch me a break?"

Leah was silent for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I get it, but I can't do anything about it. Sorry."

Samantha sighed but nodded. Leah started to ring up the food, but Samantha stopped her.

"You don't want the rest?" she asked, surprised. Samantha gave her a crooked smile.

"I'm not an idiot. I know better than to go back there without his booze. A week has taught me much about the guy. Thanks anyways." As Samantha started to head out, Leah cursed under her breath.

"Okay, fine, chica. Come back." She rang up everything and gave Samantha back the little bit of change with a glare. "If anyone asks I didn't do this. And if you're pulling one over on me, I'm gonna kick your ass."

She shouldn't have laughed, but Samantha couldn't help herself. She liked the other girl's attitude. Samantha said her thanks and slipped out of the store, the brown grocery bag hiding the beer from view. She nodded at the gigantic man that held the door open for her as he was stepping inside.

"We're closed! Get your ass out of here, Sam! Come back tomorrow!"

"Come on Leah, I just need some milk--"

"Out!"

There was a crashing sound and a masculine curse making Samantha laugh again. Oh yeah, she loved the attitude.

* * *

School was school, no matter how big or small the building was.

Her Chicago school had been completely stuffed full of people, and it was strange not having to step through a metal detector before entering school grounds, but once she settled down in class there wasn't much difference. She was the new girl, which granted Samantha the courtesy of stares and whispers, but she was so stereotypically Quileute that it was nearly impossible to not blend in somewhat. There wasn't anything of interest that happened, all of her teachers were kind enough to not make her introduce herself, and she wasn't that far behind even after missing two weeks of school.

Lunch brought a pang of sorrow, realizing as she stepped through the doors that the close couple friends she'd had back home were long gone. But Samantha steeled her shoulders, not bothering to try and find a table that would let her sit with them. Instead she took her state provided sack lunch and slipped back out the doors. Some kids were eating outside despite the slight drizzle, and Samantha was content to kick one of the mesh tables with her foot to shake the water loose before hopping up on top of it. Maybe to someone else the peanut butter sandwich and chips and apple would have been unappealing, but Samantha gobbled them down happily. As she ate she noticed that more of the students were wandering outside, having finished lunch. Most of them looked like her, with only the random paler or darker skin, or blonde or red hair. Blending in wasn't bad.

A group of boys came barreling out after everyone else, remarkable to her only in the fact that they all could have been brothers to Embry Call: tall, muscled, and fit. Paths cleared for them without them trying, and Samantha wondered if they even realized that some other guys had been playing basketball on the half court near her table before they took it over. She watched them with clinical eyes, paying more attention to their skills than anything else. She hadn't made any friends yet and she was tempted to ask them if she could play too. She wasn't great at basketball, but she liked it. The guys seemed rowdy but not rude, apologizing politely whenever their game drifted too much into everyone else. She didn't think they'd be jerks if she asked, but apparently she'd considered it for too long, because the bell rang, indicating they had five minutes to get to their next classes.

Samantha realized that she had made a mistake by not taking her trash back inside yet because all the bodies were plugging up the single entrance to the building, jostling each other in their attempts to get inside first. Sighing, Samantha remained on her table, idly bouncing her wadded up paper sack back and forth as she finished her apple.

"Hey, new girl! You're gonna be late." A male voice made Samantha turn. It was one of the boys she'd seen in two of her classes so far. "It's Samantha, right? I'm Nick, and I can show you your next class." He grinned and reached for her hand confidently, presumably to take her inside, but Samantha shifted slightly out of his reach. She gave him a smile to soften the rejection, holding up her mostly eaten apple as an excuse.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a sec. I'm going to milk the whole new student thing today. I only get one day to get away with it." Samantha joked, eyes flickering around to let him know she wasn't that focused on talking to him. The boy shrugged, but smiled back as he left. Samantha took one more bite of her apple and munched slowly, savoring it while waiting until everyone had almost finished clearing out. The group of rowdy boys passed by, one of them dragging another in a choke hold. A third glanced at her curiously where she sat, and the fourth gave her a grin that reminded her again of Embry Call.

"Hey new girl, you're gonna be la---aate," the fourth one teased, mimicking the guy from earlier as he drew out the last word. The third winked at her to soften the teasing.

"Food takes precedence over education any day," Samantha quipped back, hopping off her table and wandering inside after them, finishing the fruit.

"No wonder Embry likes her," one of the first two whispered loudly, and Samantha choked on her last bite. They all four laughed, causing her to flush bright red, and the second must have felt bad because he punched the first in the back of the head.

"Stop teasing her," he commanded, and to her interest all of the other immediately quieted down, although they were still grinning at her as she parted ways with her trash.

The rest of the day passed quickly, a series of classes and note taking and lockers. Finally the last bell rang and Samantha was able to escape the scrutiny of strangers, slipping off school grounds before anyone decided to be too friendly. It wasn't that Samantha didn't want friends. She just wanted a chance to figure out these people before she became to close with any of them. She hated finding herself in the middle of a group that she couldn't stand. She'd rather hang back for a while.

Her father wasn't home when she got there, but the answering machine had a couple messages on it. One was from the a credit card collection company, one was from someone named Sue asking that her father bring her over to dinner soon, and the last was from the Forks-La Push One-Stop, telling her that if she wanted the job to be there tonight at eleven. They could give her three, maybe sometimes four, red-eye shifts a week.

Hells yeah, she wanted the job.

Samantha saved the messages for her father and flopped down on the couch, ripping through her homework quickly so she'd have a chance to sleep between the dojo and her shift. Three nights a week wasn't bad, she could always doze while she was there. Four might be pushing it but she thought she could manage for a while. Samantha had seen enough bored looking gas station attendants to know she'd have plenty of downtime while she was there, it wasn't a heavy exertion job by far. Homework was eventually done and Samantha was trotting down the street towards Embry's. She probably could have made it in time by walking but she definitely didn't want to be late.

There were already three other people in the dojo when Samantha got there. One was an older man, probably in his mid sixties, and Embry was coaching him through some reps on the home gym. A second man, this one middle aged who resembled the first, was happily pounding away at a punching bag. The third was a little girl, seated on the top of Embry's desk and happy as can be with a lollipop in her mouth. Embry looked over at the horrid bell and gave Samantha a huge smile as she kicked off her shoes.

"You came. That's cool." He sounded relieved. "How are you with kids?"

"Depends. How big is your candy hoard?" Samantha joked, already heading over to the desk. The little girl was probably the most beautiful child Samantha had ever seen, if you discounted the sticky mess all over her hands and mouth.

"Top drawer, left side. That's my emergency Claire stash. Thanks, Sam." Embry turned his full attention back to the task at hand, and Samantha sat down in the chair in front of Claire.

"Hello, Miss. Claire," Samantha said, holding out her hand. "I'm Samantha. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hewwoh," Claire said around her lollipop, grinning toothily as she took Samantha's hand in her tiny sticky one. "Qwil twaught me to shake hands. He said twwee times." She solemnly shook Samantha's hand three times. Samantha did her best not to laugh, but she caught Embry grinning out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, Qwil, whoever he is, certainly did a good job teaching. Is he your brother?" Samantha silently wondered how to get the sticky off without offending Claire.

"No! Eww! Brudders have cooties."

"Quil has cooties too, Claire," Embry teased her from across the room, much to little Claire's indignation.

"Nuhuh nuhuh nuhuh! I'll tell Unca Sam and he'll tell Unca Jake on you!" In her vigorous denial, Claire managed to lose the lollipop, which Samantha fetched off the ground and tossed in the wastebasket.

"Oooh. Embry's in trouble," Samantha said, playing along with widened eyes. Claire nodded positively.

"Unca Embry's always in trouble. Aunt Emily says it's cause he tinks he's all dat." Samantha giggled despite herself when she heard Embry groan. Claire, emboldened by Samantha's attention, starting rambling as she licked at the stickiness left on her fingers.

"Do you know wat all dat means? Qwil won't tell me what dat is, he says dat Unca Embry was never all dat, but he still won't tell me. Qwil says Unca Embry tinks Sam is all dat but Unca Sam didn't understand when I asked him why Unca Embry thought he was all dat. Aunt Emily told Unca Sam that she tinks he's all dat, and then she kissed him. Ewww." Claire made a face before soldiering on. "I told Qwil and he said tinking someone's all dat means you want to kiss them, but I don't know why Unca Embry would want to kiss Unca Sam. And if Unca Embry tinks he's all dat, does dat mean he wants to kiss himself? I wish someone would tell me better."

"Candy, Sam! Candy _now_," Embry choked out in a strangled voice. Even with his russet skin he was bright red, and the other two men in the room were laughing. Samantha had been staring at the little girl in shock, and she jumped at Embry's voice. Feeling her own face grow hot, Samantha found another lollipop and unwrapped it quickly, handing it to Claire who was looking at her speculatively.

"Unca Embry called you Sam. Does dat mean he wants to kiss _you_? Eww! What if _he_ has cooties? Oh! Are you all dat too? Tell me what dat means, pweeeeassssse!" Samantha's jaw had dropped, and she stared in horror at the huge puppy dog eyes she was faced with.

"And the girl runs screaming," she heard Embry mutter under his breath. The older man patted him on the arm sympathetically. After deciding to help cut the poor guy a break, Samantha reached for her own lollipop and unwrapped it, thinking of a distraction for the little girl.

"How about this, Claire? I'll ask you a question and then you ask me a question, and at five questions, if you ask me what all that is, I'll tell you."

"Deal!" The little girl and Samantha both put their lollipops in their mouths and thought about their questions. Finally Claire had one first.

"Oh tay. Wat kind is dat?" She pointed a sticky finger at Samantha's lollipop. Samantha pulled it out of her mouth, examined it carefully, then popped it back in again.

"Watermelon. It's very yummy, although grape is my favorite. Now it's my turn. Who's Quil?"

"My bestest fwiend ever," Claire declared proudly. "He's big and funny and carries me even when I'm not tired and only makes me take a nap when I'm gwouchy and he knows everyting! And he _doesn't_ have cooties, Unca Embry!"

"Okay, your turn, Claire," Samantha reminded her because she was getting distracted by glaring across the room with her tongue stuck out.

"Hmmm…ice cream or bwownies?"

"What was that last one?"

"Brownies," Embry muttered helpfully, apparently paying much more attention to the conversation than his body language was telling.

"Oh. Well, I'd have to say…ice cream. My favorite's chunky monkey," Samantha made a fat monkey impression with her face that made Claire giggle. "My turn. So does Embry have cooties?"

To her credit, Claire wanted to give the best possible answer so she thought about it awhile.

"Yes. He used to not have cooties, though," she decided. "Because girls wouldn't want to kiss him if he had cooties, and I heard Unca Paul tell Unca Jared that Unca Embry used to get waid all the time and when I asked Qwil wat waid meant, he said dat it was when a boy kissed a girl a lot and den he hit Unca Paul. So if Unca Embry was getting waid, den he must not have had cooties. But I haven't seen Unca Embry kiss a girl in a long time, so dat must mean he doesn't wanna get waid any more and dat must mean he has cooties again."

"Oh my god…" Samantha's brain couldn't work fast enough to head the little girl off.

"I'll find out!" Claire declared helpfully, ignoring Embry's pained whimper. "Unca Embry? Do you still wanna get waid?"

"Claire! That is a…ahhh… personal question. You shouldn't ask adult men personal questions in front of others, okay?" Samantha tried. "Ahh, next question. What do you want to know?"

"But I wanna know--"

"Listen to Sam, Claire," Embry growled, shooting the little girl a look. "Or I'll tell your Mom to skip ice cream tonight."

"Yes, Unca Embry." Claire looked devastated at the idea. "Sorwy, Sam."

"It's okay, Claire." She brightened noticeably and was giving Samantha another speculative look.

"Unca Sam is Sam. I don't wanna get confused anymore. Can I call you someting else?"

"Is that your question?"

' "Is dat yours?" Claire replied cleverly, making Samantha laugh and impulsively hug her.

"Sure, two questions down. And yes, you can call me Samantha if you'd like."

"Nope," Claire shook her head. "Dares dis girl at preschool named Samantha and she was mean to me. Samantha. Sammy. Sam. Sim. Sim Sam Sum. Sims Sams Sums." Claire began giggling, and Samantha rolled her eyes teasingly.

"I'm drawing the line at Sums, sweetie," Samantha told her. "I'm not sure I want to be a known by math terminology."

"Oh tay! I wanna call you Sims. Can I? Pwease? Pweeeeeeease?"

"Fine," Samantha caved at the resurfacing puppy dog eyes. "Three down each. Time for your fourth question."

"Hmmmm. Do you tink Unca Embry's all dat?" Apparently Embry couldn't win for losing today, and his groan was audible. Still it was cute to see him squirm. Samantha had gotten a flirtatious vibe from him yesterday but since little Claire had outed him, it made her a little bolder.

"I barely know him, Claire." Samantha gave Embry a cheeky grin as she did a little spin in the desk chair, sucking on her lollipop. "But I would say the potential could be there. He is awfully pretty."

"Ewww. Boys aren't supposed to be pretty, they're handsome. Qwil's handsome, Mommy says. Daddy says dat gen…gen…gen-et-ics suck."

This time Samantha burst out laughing. "Yeah, they can be a little rough. Genetics gave me weird toes. Good thing you're all pretty, Claire." Claire nodded solemnly, like she agreed wholeheartedly that it was a good thing.

"My fourth question. Is your Uncle Embry as nice as he seems?"

"Oh, yes. He is very nice. He always buys me ice cream and takes me swimming when he's watching me. He said he'll teach me kar-kar-karate? Karate. He said he'll teach me now dat I'm five and a _half_." Apparently the half was very important. "Last question! What's all dat? Member you promised." Claire gave her a stern look that said Samantha better not back out on the agreement.

Samantha leaned in, motioning Claire to do the same. And then she whispered in her ear. "All that is when someone is so amazing that you can't look away. That just being in the same room with them makes everything that much better. That's what all that is."

Claire processed that, and then she crowed in glee. "Ha, Unca Embry! You're not all dat! Qwil is! Nannah nannah!" She stuck her tongue out at Embry, who had just finished up with the older gentleman and was making his way to the desk. When she stuck her tongue out, he made a grab for her and ended up chasing the squealing little girl around the dojo until she collapsed on the mats. In retribution Embry tickled her mercilessly as she shrieked "unca". Claire's mother came in while Embry was giving the little girl a zerber on her tummy, and Claire fled laughing and screaming into her mother's arms.

"Thanks, Embry. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Nothing too bad, just a little emasculation, that's all." Embry ruffled Claire's hair and dropped a kiss on her head. The pair left, with Claire yelling "Bye, Sims!" as she did. Embry gave Samantha a sheepish look, and he took refuge in speaking with the two men. Samantha stuffed her lollipop in her cheek and poked around in the bathroom, hoping and finding cleaning supplies. The mirrors on the long wall were clean, but without much else to do, Samantha went about making them glisten. Afterwards she moved to the bathroom and gave that a good scrub. She was fiddling with the blinds on the front windows, trying to get them to draw up when the two men left, leaving her and Embry alone.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Embry moved to help her, having to brace the base of the blinds well above her head and tugging harder to get the string to catch. When that was done he rubbed his hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, about Claire…"

"She sure outed you, huh?"

Embry looked at Samantha, surprised at her blunt statement, and she chuckled. "My favorite part was her talking about how much you got _waid_."

"I'm sure that Quil didn't punch Paul nearly hard enough to compensate for that conversation," Embry groaned, flopping down on the couch, his long limbs hanging over the sides. "I'm not nearly as bad as it sounded." There was a touch of a plaintive tone to his voice, and Samantha bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"If it helps, I don't think you have cooties."

"It's a start," he grinned as he watched her work. "You're a cool chick. Scrubbing for free and not running screaming out of here from a Claire overdose."

"Don't think I won't hit you up for one hell of a letter of recommendation later, Mr. Call."

"Embry."

"Sir."

"_Embry_. I'm nineteen, that doesn't count as deserving of a sir from someone almost my own age."

Samantha looked at him in shock. He looked at least five or six years older than that. Embry went on to explain. "I had a tough time in school. Missed a lot of days, had a hard time making it up. Some of my friends are in the same boat. Quil and Jake are my age, and Quil was the only one that was going to actually graduate anywhere close to on time. I punked out and got my GED and the rez helped set me up with a loan for this place when I turned eighteen. Jake's completely screwed because his dad wants him to get a real diploma, but he's gone scouting so much…Anyway, I'm not _that_ old."

"You look older," Samantha murmured, and he winked at her.

"Gen-et-ics," he drawled.

"Hmmm…"

Samantha worked for a while in quietness, but eventually she needed the lump of man on the couch to move so she could reach the windows behind him. When she said so, he simply grinned and stayed put, and it was obvious that he was silently daring her. Samantha had just met this guy, but she never could resist a challenge. She kicked off her socks and stepped up on the couch arm, balancing her feet on either side of Embry's left leg. As she moved down the couch, she made sure to step on him several times.

Samantha wasn't tiny, she had too much lean muscle mass packed on her five-foot-four frame, but her weight didn't seem to bother him at all. So she made sure to bounce up and down a couple times on the balls of her feet when they were planted on his abdomen. He seemed to perk up when she reached his chest and head, but Samantha had no intention of giving him a look up her shirt and she firmly placed the toes of one foot over his eyes before kicking him none too gently in the shoulder. Embry chuckled and obediently rolled over on his stomach.

"You don't have weird toes," he told her, sounding sleepy. The patter of the rain outside was soothing, so Samantha couldn't blame him. She smiled at his comment but said nothing as she used his shoulders as a stool to get the highest points. When she was finally done she hopped off the couch and regained her socks, checking her watch. Embry rolled back over but stayed in relaxed mode.

"Yay, I didn't get fired on my first day," Samantha said happily. "Thanks again for letting me do this. I'll log the hours if you can just sign off on them each week. I gotta go, I landed a night shift job and need to catch a cat nap beforehand."

"Yeah? Okay. The two hours flew by, what with you using me as a mattress and all," Embry joked, then he thought about what he said and he blushed. "Erm. Yeah. Today's not my day, apparently."

"You're a good mattress, Embry," Samantha told him with a smirk, putting on her shoes. Despite the slight awkwardness caused by Claire's innocent comments, Samantha was reluctant to leave. She liked talking with him. She didn't have that many people to talk to anymore and it was nice.

"Hey, I don't know how busy you are but you're welcome here whenever. You're working for free, so if you want to come work out, go for it. Anytime."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Maybe I'll take you up on that. See you later, Embry." She left him on the couch, sprawled out like a dog taking a nap.

For some reason the analogy just seemed to fit.

* * *

It was a long walk to her job and the road was an empty dark stretch of highway. And while she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her the entire time, Samantha ended up safely at her destination. The One-Stop was about what she had expected. A bored sounding manager droned on for about three hours, in which time Samantha learned that she could have done this job without bothering to crack the manual he stuffed in her hands before leaving. Feeling obligated to be a good employee, she tried to read it when he left, but frankly, when after her whole shift only five people had come in, she decided that if there was a gas or register problem then the five people would have to deal.

She learned that night that she could balance a Bic pen on her upper lip for thirteen minutes straight.

The predawn walk home was a little brighter, but not by much until she had almost reached her father's home. The feeling of being watched stayed, all the way until she got into town. Once safely inside the house she found that Joe was passed out on the couch, the room indicating that he hadn't even made it to the kitchen to read her note about where she was.

Well, that didn't exactly make her feel loved.

Yawning, Samantha scrounged for breakfast. As she was doing so, the phone rang. Samantha hurried to get it, wondering who in the world would actually think that Joe would be conscious at this hour.

"Hell-lo," Samantha drawled around her mouthful of cold macaroni and cheese.

"Miss. Carter?"

Samantha blinked, surprised.

"Yes? Who's speaking?"

"This is Carol from the Chicago CPS. I was just wondering how you've settled in so far."

Samantha bit back a groan. Child Protective Services. Of course they would be checking in on her, she was just lucky they hadn't sent a La Push representative out here. She didn't think the drunk dad on the couch would look too great.

"Umm, fine. It's good," Samantha hedged, trying to think of what the woman would want to hear without completely lying. "It's nice getting to know Dad finally." That might have been stretching the truth a little too far so she stuck with more typically teenage things. "School's boring, but school's always boring. My room's bigger here, although I haven't done anything with it yet. I miss Mom… I'm not sure what to say, ma'am."

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear, that's fine," Carol sounded happy, "We just wanted to check on you, that's all. I have a few numbers for you in case you need us for any reason."

"Hold on just one second…" Samantha rummaged around the drawers and found a chewed on pen and some scrap paper. Carol gave her own number and also that of a Forks CPS agent.

"La Push is so small that they usually use the local police force to investigate any problems," Carol told her. "However I spoke to one of the reservation council members and she said that if you need anything or have any concerns for you to call Sue Clearwater or Sam Uley. Here's their numbers. Also I might call once or twice just to make sure you're fine."

Samantha wrote those numbers down and checked her watch, realizing that she was going to be late to school if this went on any longer. She still needed to shower and change.

"Cool. Thanks, Carol, I really appreciate it. Hey, just to let you I'm volunteering a lot at a local fitness center so if you can't get a hold of me immediately, don't panic. I promise I'll call you back asap." That would hopefully cover being gone for work and Joe's absences.

"That's wonderful, dear. We'll talk to you soon. Bye!"

Carol hung up and Samantha breathed a sigh of relief. That could've gone badly. She had absolutely no intentions of getting thrown into foster care, not when she'd worked this hard to meet her scholarship requirements. She needed stability, and as unimpressive as her father was, at least she knew what to expect from him. She'd known she'd be here eventually, and Samantha was certain that she could handle Joe Carter just fine. It was the rest of the world that she was uncertain about, and she wasn't taking any chances.

Still, Samantha couldn't help herself as she passed by the couch to her room, tossing the phone at his unconscious form. "The man called, they suspect that you're a douche bag, dad."

Joe said nothing. Samantha hadn't really expected that he would.

* * *

The last student had left, and Samantha had finished cleaning up after the class while Embry worked on some paperwork in the corner. Samantha cast around for something else to do to help, but there really wasn't anything left. Her hours were done and she didn't have to work tonight, and since Embry looked like he wasn't going to be done anytime soon, Samantha decided to take the opportunity he had offered to her.

For some reason Embry kept it absolutely freezing in here, so she stripped off both her sweatshirt and the tee shirt she customarily wore underneath it. She shivered slightly as the cold air hit the bare skin of her back and her abdomen beneath her sports bra, and she bounced a little on the balls of her feet before pulling off her socks and tossing them with the rest of her clothes. The loose sweats she wore weren't as good as a karate gi, but they would be fine for what she had planned tonight.

There was an i-pod player in the corner of the room, but since Samantha had sold her own i-pod for cash weeks ago, she settled for just the heaviest playlist she could find. She smirked when it was mostly rap, having pictured Embry as more of the hard rock type. She turned it up as far as she felt wouldn't disturb him and began stretching. It had been awhile since she had had a good workout. Her runs in and out of town to the gas station the last couple of days had kept her in shape, but her muscles were tight from lack of proper exercise. It took her longer than normal to limber up, but by the time she was done she rolled her shoulders, feeling them crack satisfyingly. Another crack of her neck and of each ankle signified she was ready.

"That's terrible on your joints, you know."

Samantha had realized the cracks were loud enough for him to hear them over the music, but she just smirked over her shoulder. "Yeah, but it just feels _so_ good."

"Tell me that in thirty years," he chuckled, scribbling with a pencil as he worked. He didn't seem like he was paying much attention to her though, so she didn't feel uncomfortable as she pulled one of the jump ropes out of the play bin and used it to warm up. Actually Samantha couldn't stand jumping rope, it made her feel like she was a child again, but it was one of the absolute best ways to get her heart rate up. By the time she had counted to a thousand and back, the chill of the room didn't bother her anymore. It actually felt good, cooling her as sweat gathered between her shoulder blades and ran down her spine. She rolled her shoulders one more time, just for the fun of hearing the pop, and abandoned the rope for the hanging punching bag.

She hadn't thought to wrap her hands and she wasn't about to break her wrists by practicing punches. Therefore she decided on a series of kicks, alternating low and high to work all of her muscles. She was already feeling the burn from jumping rope, which was a bad sign, but she pushed past it and was able to settle into a steady rhythm. Low side kick, middle side kick, high sidekick kick. Repeat other side, repeat with roundhouse kicks, repeat with reverse roundhouse kicks. Start over again.

It had been awhile since she had tried to do any of the more advanced kicks, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins tempted her too much. Samantha took a few steps back to gather momentum, before executing her first flying sidekick in nearly two months. It wasn't very high, but it went well. The flying roundhouse…not so much.

Samantha wasn't sure exactly what she did wrong, but she knew as her foot slipped a glancing blow off the bag that she was going to land _badly_. Her foot was up too high and her body was angled wrong. She tried to twist in midair to regain rebalance, bracing herself for the painful face plant. She wasn't particularly surprised at the arm that hooked beneath her abdomen, knowing that Embry was probably watching more than he'd seemed, but she was thankful that he didn't try to catch her completely. Her momentum was such that stopping her cold in midair might have hurt, but Embry just used his arm to slow her down, allowing her to face plant with much less force if not dignity. It still didn't feel good.

"Ouch," Samantha murmured into the mat. She rolled over and looked up at the man squatting over her. Embry was giving her a _look_, one that echoed his words.

"That was dumb."

Feeling obliged to defend herself, and knowing that wouldn't be convincing from her back, Samantha accepted the hand he offered and climbed back to her feet.

"I can do those," she started, then flushed slightly at the continuance of his look. "At least I could a while ago."

"You're out of shape," Embry told her, although not unkindly.

"Really?" Samantha looked down at her toned body in mock dismay and smirked back up at him when she caught him reddening slightly. He must have inadvertently followed her eyes as she'd looked. Embry cleared his throat, recovering quickly and going into sensei mode.

"Really. If you want to do those kinds of moves here, then you need to be conditioning more than running up and down the highway, Sims."

"You're not actually going to use Claire's nickname are you?" It came out more petulantly than she'd planned. Embry just grinned, his teeth flashing white and straight, knowing that she'd be unable to refuse after caving to the little girl. "Wait, how did you know about my runs?"

"I told you already, this is La Push. It's our business to know everything…Sims."

Samantha humphed. "It's a stupid nickname, Embry."

"Ahh, but it's yours now. You should probably learn to love it."

Samantha growled a little at him, something that he seemed to find immensely funny. He tapped her nose with one large finger in admonishment, making her blink and go cross-eyed for a moment. Then his back was to her as he walked across the room to his desk.

"Twenty roundhouse kicks, perfect ones, each side," Embry ordered as he settled back down in his chair. "Your form's loose, that's why you couldn't hold it with the flying kick. And Sims?"

The slight tone to his voice made her straighten even as she moved back to steady the bag on its chain. "Yeah?"

"Break your neck in my dojo and I'm gonna be pissed."

Despite the small smile tugging his lips, she believed him completely.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I wasn't going to post this for another few days, but in gratitude to hilja and LoriDuchess for their much appreciated reviews, here's the next one. Thank you both!

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Two

Embry liked her.

At least, Samantha thought that Embry liked her. He was kind of hot and cold, one minute flirting outrageously with her, and the next pulling back and growing quiet. It was like there was some invisible line that he wasn't willing to cross, and as best as she could guess, not even Embry knew where that line was. Which was why they were here again, same situation, him standing a little too close, her heart beating a little too fast, with both of them trying to ignore it while they teased each other mercilessly.

"Sorry Sims, sweetheart, but there's just no way."

"Sweetheart my ass, don't make the mistake your predecessors did, Mr. Call. Size does not matter in this."

"Size always matters," he said with a smirk. "And that's Embry to you."

"The bigger they are the harder they fall. And I think I like Mr. Call better. It sounds so much more…dignified, don't you think?"

"You're assuming they will fall, and don't think I don't know you're calling me old."

"Even tyrannical armored bastards fall sometimes. And age is simply a state of mind that you shouldn't let bother you as much as it obviously does…what's with putting words in my mouth?"

"What? No! No words! And when does the tyrannical armored bastard fall, huh? Give me one example."

"Biblically speaking? David and Goliath. Historically speaking? The Nazi regime. Pop culturally speaking? Super Mario World, final battle, Koopa floating around in that weird clown bucket thingy. Bastards all eat ground at the end."

"Wrong! Ha! Koopa flails around and flies away in the bucket thingy. No falling, no dirt."

"You're wrooong," Samantha said in a singsong voice, "Old man." She squealed when he growled at her playfully and ducked his grab. He was faster than she was, she had already figured this out awhile ago when their flirting had started turning into playful sparring matches. A growl always meant that it was on.

Every single one of these spars had ended up entirely in Embry's favor. In fact, he had made it a point to not ever be on the offensive. Even when he blocked her kicks and punches, he always seemed to pull his blocks back, keeping her from connecting with him too hard. At first she thought that was kind of a chicken shit way of fighting, but in the few times she had managed just glancing blows to him, she'd realized that he was doing it for her protection. The man was built like a cement wall, and unless he shifted his body back with the motion of her attacks, hitting him square on hurt.

This time, however, she had a plan. As Embry made a grab for her, she took a step then pretended to stumble. He was a gentleman and as he leaned forward to catch her, Samantha dropped and spun a sweeping kick. It wouldn't have worked if he hadn't been on one foot, off balance as he reached for her. As her leg slammed his ankle, she twisted her lower body upwards, upside down as she attempted to nail him with her heel in the jaw. It didn't connect, he was too fast and she wouldn't have actually done something that might really hurt him, but the unexpected combination attack landed him on his rear end with a thump.

There was silence in the room as Embry stared at her, dumbstruck. Then suddenly a female voice burst out laughing.

"Holy shit, Emb! That little girl just _dropped_ you!"

Samantha rose to her feet and turned to see the cashier, Leah, standing in the doorway with a huge smirk on her face.

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing Leah," he grumbled, accepting the offered hand up Samantha gave. Only instead of her pulling him up, he took the opportunity to jerk her down next to him. Samantha landed on the mat face first with an oomph, glaring at Embry when he lightly smacked her on the ass with his hand.

"That wasn't playing nice," he told her with another playful growl. Samantha grinned, not intimidated in the least.

"Poor loser. I told you size doesn't matter, that I could make you eat mat." She started to roll over, but he stopped her by swatting her a second time.

"Yeah, well I'm still right about the Koopa stuff. What do you want, Leah? Get that smirk off your face!"

"Whipped has a whole new meaning, Embry," Leah told him. This time when he growled it was lower, deeper, and it took Samantha by surprise at the dangerousness of it. Leah just rolled her eyes at him, giving Samantha a thumbs up.

"You just got a lot cooler, chica. Come on, Emb, Jake's calling a meeting in ten."

Samantha watched Embry hop up and jog over to his desk, grabbing his keys off it. Then he frowned.

"Damn, I forgot. Your ten hours are already up."

"I can stay," Samantha told him, to which Embry nodded gratefully. It was only six-thirty and even though the place was dead they technically were supposed to be open until eight for anyone who wanted to come by. As if was, her ten hours was stretching a little more each day.

"I'll pay you for the extra time," he promised as she stood up and took the keys. "If I'm not back in time just leave these on the doorsill. I'll get them later tonight."

"Instead of pay, can I trade extra hours for training?" Samantha asked, grabbing the opportunity. Embry chuckled.

"I would've done it for free, but yeah, that's cool." Samantha blinked at that, but Embry just ruffled her ponytail. "Thanks, Sims, you're the best."

Leah rolled her eyes again but she waggled a finger at Samantha in goodbye. Samantha could hear Leah giving Embry crap as they left.

"You know your girlfriend's a total alcoholic, right? She buys beer from me constantly."

"Shut up, Leah!"

"I'm just saying…"

The rest of Embry's indignant reply was cut off by the roar of an engine. Embry's truck was as loud as it was old, although Samantha would've killed for something like that. Walking everywhere sucked. Despite the bland tone of Leah's voice, Samantha didn't get offended. The other girl didn't talk much but she got the impression that Leah knew exactly the kind of guy her father was. Leah was just polite enough to not give her hell about the fact that four or five times a week Samantha was slipping in the store when everyone else was gone to get Joe his beer. It was a favor Samantha had yet to figure out a way of repaying.

Samantha wandered aimlessly around the dojo for a while, not really having anything to do. She had already worked out earlier today but with nothing better to do she went over to the home gym and jumped up on the overhead bar. Pull ups were one of her least favorite exercises, but training in ways you didn't like was better than only keeping to the fun easy stuff. Fifty pull ups, five hundred crunches, and a hearty snooze at Embry's desk later it was eight. Yawning, Samantha locked up behind her and left the keys where Embry had indicated.

Somewhere off in the distance a wolf howled, joined by several others. The eerie blend of animal voices made the hair on the back of her neck rise. It was the only thing that spooked her as she made these late night walks. An assailant she could handle. A pack of hungry wolves? Yikes. She hurried home, grateful to put the old rickety door between her and the outdoors.

Joe wasn't home, again, but it wasn't a bad thing. The One-Stop paid minimum wage, but they paid her every two weeks and the money she was getting was keeping her fed more than he was. To his slight benefit, Joe did every once in a while bring home some groceries or take out, but avoiding her drunk of a father was a hobby of hers. He didn't really want her there, just the extra paycheck that the government sent for supporting an extra body, but he wasn't too bad as long as she stayed out of his way. So far things had been borderline pleasant…ish.

That night was the first night that Samantha seriously considered calling and asking her father for a ride. She hadn't been able to grab her cat nap, not with the whole reservation echoing with the endless howling of wolves. It was like something had them all stirred up, and the later it got the more they sang. Normally Samantha jogged to work. Tonight she flat out ran. The whole time she felt uncomfortable, but by the morning, as she wandered home in the pre-dawn mist, the reservation felt calm and settled once more.

Idly she wondered what had been wrong.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks in La Push High School. Thirteen peanut butter sandwiches, two dubious egg salad ones, and fifteen apples later Samantha had yet to ask if she could play basketball with Embry's friends. If she was being honest with herself, yeah she was a little shy. She normally didn't have that problem, but they had made it clear that Embry had talked about her to them, and that made it more complicated.

At the same time Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays she was always yawning by lunch time from not sleeping because of work, and she had developed a habit of dozing off behind her sunglasses, draped like a blanket over the top of her table. Every once in a while she would wake up long enough to take a munch of the apple in her hand before dozing off again. So far no one had tried to take her table away from her, although it was prime real-estate. It took her the full three weeks to figure out why. Samantha was reclining comfortably, eyes closed and breathing deeply in a half doze when she heard voices a few feet off.

"Leave her alone, Nick. She's sleeping."

"What? You're calling dibs, Clearwater? It's not like you guys talk to her."

"That's Embry's girl. If she wants to sleep, you're not bugging her." It was said without any kind of threat, but a firmness that spoke of the potential if the speaker wasn't obeyed. There was silence, and then a not so pleasant string of words as footsteps fell away. Samantha adjusted her sunglasses and turned her head to the side to where the basketball game had slowed down. She called over to the players in an amused voice.

"So am I actually Embry's girl or was that just a cock block?" Samantha grinned at the stunned looks on their faces, and she turned her face back to the skies, eyes closed. After a moment a shadow blocked the semi-sunshine.

"Sorry, but you looked comfortable," a masculine voice apologized, although he seemed more amused than sorry. "My name's Seth, by the way. Those guys back there are Brady, Collin, and Quil." She already knew, this school gossiped constantly, especially about the four of them. Seth and Quil were both ahead of her, seniors, although someone had mentioned Quil was repeating. Brady and Collin, sophomores, both sat in her combined sophomore/junior history class, when they bothered to show up. She hadn't spoken to any of them, though.

Seth held out a large hand for her to shake. Samantha sat up and took his hand, noticing it was just as hot as Embry's had been. She pushed her shades up on top of her head so not to be rude. From far away Seth had looked like Embry, but closer up he was different. He was less roughened in his handsomeness, more polished…like a clothing model. The really yummy ones.

"Samantha Carter," she introduced herself, feeling a little guilty for thinking he was yummy. Embry was much yummier.

"Samantha? I thought it was Sims." He grinned at her and Samantha groaned, deciding that if he was going to tease her than her shades were going back on. She flipped them down and flopped back on the table, returning to her apple.

"I swear, if anyone else had come up with that nickname but the most adorable child in existence…"

"Yeah, Claire's pretty manipulative." A growl from behind him made Seth chuckle.

"Manipulative? Nah. She just blasts you with her cuteness gun and bang bang, you're dead. I'd probably let her call me Bob or Jeffrey if she wanted. Embry is another matter entirely, what with telling everyone." She cracked her knuckles pointedly.

"I like her," one of the guys declared, gifting Samantha with a huge grin.

"No shit, Quil, she likes Claire. Of course you do," that was Brady, rolling his eyes at Quil before doing a lazy lay-up. Collin went to defend, but before a game of one on one could start the bell rang. Samantha slowly sat back up, yawning and ditching her shades so she wouldn't forget and get in trouble later. Normally she waited until everyone else had pushed back inside, but as she gathered her stuff slowly she realized that Seth was waiting for her. As if this meant something, the other three waited as well. Normally all four just kind of mobbed back inside the school with no order. Samantha remembered the last time she had spoken to them, when they had listened to Seth.

Indicating the impatient guys waiting patiently, Samantha raised an eyebrow as she grabbed up her bag.

"So, you the leader of the pack?" she joked, and one of them coughed. Seth simply laughed.

"Not exactly. These guys are just sweet little sheep that like to follow me around." He managed to say it without sounding a bit conceited, although Collin flipped him off and Brady looked less than amused. Quil still had that huge grin on his face, and he seemed to be off in his own world. That being said, they still waited until both Seth and she were ready before rolling out.

Samantha had seen these guys enough over the last few weeks to know they went down the hallways like a moving brawl, so it was kind of strange when she realized that Seth and Quil were flanking her on either side, with Brady and Collin a half step behind. It was almost like they were in formation. On impulse Samantha slammed on the breaks, and she burst out laughing when it caused a four man pileup.

"Baaaa," she teased, before stepping out from under all those looming heads and shoulders. "Nice to meet you guys." And with that she left them clustered and confused. She got a few incredulous looks as she did so. Apparently ditching these guys was unusual, but Samantha was a little intimidated and knew when to cut her losses. Still she wasn't disappointed when Seth and Seth alone jogged up behind her.

"Embry said you don't play nice," Seth's laughter was not quite as deep as his friend's but it was infectious.

"Apparently Embry's a talker," Samantha noted with a tiny blush. She wasn't used to being openly discussed like Seth was indicating. They had reached her class, which wasn't Seth's, but he didn't seem concerned about it.

"Yeah, well we kind of make a habit of not keeping stuff from each other." He gave her ponytail an absent tug, making her yelp, but he acted oblivious to doing it. "Hey Sims, Mom would kill me for talking to you and not inviting you over for dinner. She's been calling for awhile but not with much luck."

"Oh, was that your mother? Someone named Sue has left a couple messages but my father hasn't seemed too receptive." Samantha noticed the frown on his face and realized she might have offended him. "Hey, I'm sorry… I wouldn't mind but Joe's kind of…"

She wasn't exactly sure how to put it, but Seth held her eyes long enough for Samantha to sigh and cave.

"He's a jerk, but I'm not that inclined to rock the boat quite this early. Sorry Seth."

"No big," he told her with a kind look. "But hey, my mom used to be close with yours, they were cousins or something, and she'd love to have you over. She's big on cooking dinner at home so open invitation, okay? We have apples," he added while waggling his eyebrows, as if that was a suitable enticement for her. Samantha laughed at that, the slight discomfort from discussing Joe and her mom dissipating.

"Apples, huh? Well, that's an entirely different matter. Consider me tempted. You're gonna be late, the bell rings in twenty seconds," Samantha warned him.

"Not a problem for me, babe," he said while taking a step backwards down the hall. "Hey, we're just down the street, fifth house on the left. Dark brick."

"Fifteen seconds, Seth."

"Apples, Sims. Lots and lots of apples."

"Ten seconds. And my name's Sam, Seth!"

"Not anymore. Later, Sims!" Seth bolted down the hall, startling a couple other nearly tardy students. Samantha sighed, but she still laughed as she slipped into her classroom and her front row seat. As her calculus teacher began to lecture, Samantha pushed all thoughts of sheep, boys, and dinner out of her mind.

Much to her irritation, the temptation of apples stayed.

Apparently being escorted to class by Seth Clearwater was a momentous occasion, demanding the attention of the majority of the female sophomores and juniors, all of which seemed to be in her last period history class. History was one of Samantha's favorite subjects but today it was almost impossible for her to work in her group when instead of the project, all the others wanted to talk about was Seth.

"No, I'm not dating him," Samantha hissed for the tenth time in under an hour. Trisha, a buxom girl who had suddenly decided to become Samantha's newest confidant, raised a dubious eyebrow, prompting Samantha to say, "Yes, I'm _sure_. I just met him."

"You know, gang rumors aside, Seth Clearwater is one of the hottest guys in this whole school," Trisha announced, receiving nods of confirmation from all around Samantha. "He walked you to class and asked you to meet his mom? That is so dating. You're crazy."

Samantha was trying to be patient with them. She really was. Clenching her teeth she continued. "Yeah, anyways, I think question four is actually discussing Prohibition."

"Who cares, Samantha?!" A tiny brunette cooed, looking starry eyed. "Oh my god, he gave you a nickname, right? Seth Clearwater gave you a new _name_. He named you, it's like you're this whole new person. You are sooo lucky. What was it? Oh, yeah, Sims. Oh my god, that's totally a computer game or something. Totally strange but whatever. Are you sure you're not dating?"

The pencil in her hand snapped in half. From their position in the back of the room, her classmates Brady and Collin found this hysterical. There wasn't a single person in the room who hadn't heard the conversation, with the exception of the teacher who had given the assignment and spent most of the lesson outside the classroom door speaking with another instructor.

"Why don't you ask Brady and Collin? Unlike me, they've actually spoken to the person in question before today."

"Love at first sight, Sims?" Collin called up, beaming at her in his cleverness. "It happens, you know."

"We think you two are sooooo cute, Sims," Brady added. "Like, together forever cute."

"Can you picture the babies?" Collin added in a high pitched voice. The girls sighed dreamily and Brady cackled as she gave them both the finger. Collin cracked up as this caused a new surge of questions. Finally Samantha had had enough. She stood up in front of her class, addressing them from on top of her chair.

"Okay! Listen, La Push High! My name _was_ Samantha Carter. If it is now Sims Carter, it's because of a five year old. Not Seth Clearwater. A little girl. _Not Seth Clearwater_. No, I am not dating Seth Clearwater. No, I have never talked to Seth Clearwater before today. No, I am not in love with Seth Clearwater. No, I will not marry Seth Clearwater. No, I will not get pregnant and have little Seth Clearwater babies. Is this understood? So everyone else who wants to have Seth Clearwater make _them_ a whole new person, have at him!"

There was absolute aghast silence in the room, followed by a pair of snickers from the back row. Samantha turned to the back with a gleam in her eye.

"But if you all must know, if I _was_ to get pregnant and have babies, I'm really not sure whose they would be. Collin and Brady, you two were there. What do you think?"

This time the silence stuck. Brady turned beat red as all accusing eyes now rested on him and Collin, although Collin just preened under the stares. With a smirk Samantha sat back down in her chair.

She was happy for all of thirty seconds before the brunette whispered in a tragic voice, "_Oh my god_. Does Seth _know_ you're pregnant?"

The teacher came back in, wondering just who shrieked.

* * *

Since they were seniors, both Seth and Quil had a free period at the end of the day, and therefore were waiting after class to meet up with Brady and Collin. Seth gave Samantha a friendly smile as she stepped out of the room, not expecting the reaction he got.

"Oh no! No way! You stay away, Clearwater!" Samantha held up her hands as if warding off the devil, backing down the hallway. "Back! Shoo!"

He looked rather offended, but Collin whispered something in his ear that made Seth's eyes grow wide. Then he threw back his head and roared in laughter, scaring a freshman scurrying by.

"I'm sorry, Sims!" he shouted down the hall, gaining the attention of everyone there. "I'll make it up to you! Apples, babe, apples!"

Samantha let out a screech and fled. Thankfully this time no one followed. Normally she went straight home, but this time she headed to Embry's dojo. He was alone in the middle of practicing different kata forms, but turned in surprise when she burst in.

"Dammit Embry! Your friends…they…they…" she was sputtering in indignation as she dropped her book bag on the ground and gave it a savage kick. "Okay for one, I don't just love apples, okay? Free lunch means an apple a day, so seriously, back off the apple thing, Seth! And I'm not a whole new person and _Claire_ named me. Claire! Not a boy! And there are no Brady/Collin threesomes and is everyone in this tiny little town so bored that all they care about is whose babies I am or am not having? And maybe I don't _want_ to fight with Joe just so some woman I don't know can tell me how sorry she is about my mom, okay? Argh!! So everyone can just stick their nosey noses up their--"

Warm strong arms wrapped around her, trapping her in tightly to a very muscular bare chest and cutting off her rant. It made Samantha freeze. No one had touched her since her mother, and at the end her mother had been too weak for things like hugs. When he didn't release her, Samantha leaned in and pressed her forehead against his heart, listening to it beat steadily in his chest. The strength in his embrace, the feeling of resting against someone else and not holding herself up all alone quieted the frustration that had been in her head the last few hours. Tentatively her arms came up to his waist, and he tugged her in closer when she did. One of his hands came to her hair and rested there.

"I understood _some_ of that," Embry told her in a quiet rumble, running his fingers through her ponytail. "I can kill Brady and Collin for you, no reasons needed there, but what happened with Seth?"

His concern made her feel foolish for letting her cool get ruffled.

"Nothing," she grumbled. "He was just trying to be nice and people blew it out of proportion. Sorry for barging in here, Embry…," Embarrassed, Samantha started to pull away, but Embry kept her close.

"Tell me what happened." His tone allowed no arguments, so she told him. By the end he was laughing just as much as Seth had been but when she tried to pull away in indignation, Embry just picked her off her feet and hugged her tighter.

"Welcome to La Push, Sims. You'll either hates us or learn to love us." He set her down and let her shift backwards. Now that she could see more of him, Samantha blushed a little. Shirtless with gi pants was a really good look for him. The heat of his hands on her waist didn't help her much, especially when her own hands were still on his bare lower back. She coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, again."

This time he let her move away, his hands falling to his sides. But his eyes stayed on her, warm and chocolate and so beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. His smile, his laughter, his kindness… He was the nicest guy she had ever met, and the first guy that she just felt drawn to. It wasn't an overwhelming need, just a soft tug at her heart. She liked it here with him; she liked the way his eyes on her made her heart beat faster.

She liked the way he seemed to like her too.

Without even realizing it she had taken a little step back towards him, and with her initiation, Embry closed the distance between them without hesitation. His hot breath ghosted over her ear, his hands entwining with hers as he pressed the length of his body against her own. Samantha made a little noise, shivering when he nuzzled down her neck with his nose. She could almost swear that he smelled her as he reached her collarbone. Instinctively she tilted her head back, granting him access to her throat. The rumbling growl that burst from his chest surprised her as he nipped the base of her neck just once, and his eyes had darkened noticeably when he took her face in his hands and gently lowered her chin. Seeing the confusion and question in her eyes, he simply shook his head.

"Don't expose your throat to me," he whispered quietly, sounding much older than he was. Tiredness and stress tightened his mouth. "You don't know me yet, Sims." Then he kissed her forehead gently, adding to her confusion before he put some distance between them.

"Umm, okay…" She watched for a moment as he returned to his kata. She could see him breathing deeply, could see him forcing himself back to the level of concentration needed to properly execute these techniques. Normally she would have left, giving him some space and herself some time to process, but she really didn't have anywhere to go. Home was between school and the dojo and she had seen that Joe was there. Another hour or two and he'd probably be gone. Not wanting to be a distraction, Samantha grabbed her bag and went back outside. She settled on the porch steps and sat cross legged with her homework on her lap.

She had finished her English prompt and was starting on her calculus when the bell jangled obnoxiously and a large Quileute man settled down on the steps next to her. He didn't say anything, but he did hand her a bottle of water from his private stash beneath his desk. Samantha nodded in thanks, not sure of what to say. He had almost kissed her in there but had stopped after that weird neck comment. She didn't understand, but she didn't have to understand Embry after only three weeks. It was enough that he didn't seem uncomfortable around her afterwards.

Embry bumped her shoulder with his deliberately, causing her pencil to jump off the page and Samantha tisked at him. Then she scooted ninety degrees and leaned her back against his shoulder. She wiggled a little to find a comfortable position, settling down when he finally wrapped one arm across her upper chest and pulled her back into his side. The weight was like a hot blanket, heavy enough to make her feel like she was being rested on as well. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction at the contact, something she had so greatly missed, Samantha leaned her head back against his shoulder and returned to her calculus.

If she had turned and looked up at Embry, she would have seen the softest smile on his tired face.

* * *

It was going to be a bad night.

She had been able to tell from the way her father and his friends had been drinking since they had stumbled in this afternoon. It was Friday, Samantha's only weekday evening free of work and volunteering, and that should have been a good thing. Unfortunately around here it wasn't. There were four of them total, and they had brought enough whisky with them to get completely trashed. Two of the guys just seemed like harmless rowdy drunks, but Samantha had been forced to educate the third on why it wasn't a good idea to get grabby with her.

She hadn't taken years of martial arts training for nothing.

Still, it was uncomfortable as hell, especially since the four of them seemed completely against her leaving. Apparently children were born to pour shots of whisky and fetch ice cold beers. They were also born to fill bowls with chips and cook dinner for drunken assholes. The longer the evening dragged on, the madder she got, although Samantha managed to keep her irritation off her face. Hiding in her room didn't help, not after having the grabby follow her in there and her having to not so gently shove him back out. Locking the door only made Joe start yelling and cursing at her, so Samantha gave up and went out onto the porch, leaving the door open and screen closed so that they could see that she wasn't leaving.

Samantha sat down on the top step and rested her head in her hands as the noises behind her in the house grew louder and more raucous. There was the sound of a bottle breaking, apparently from hitting the dart board they were playing with in the living room. She could hear Joe laughing, before the telltale moment of silence when they all took another shot. Afterwards a string of curses arose, because it seemed that her father had spilled half his shot all over himself.

"What a fucking asshole," Samantha muttered, shaking her head.

"That's been our general opinion for awhile now." Her head snapped up and she saw a tall muscled man standing in the middle of the street. For a moment she thought it was Embry, but she quickly realized it wasn't. He was older, taller with heavier muscles. Across the street a second figure immerged from the woods, and she knew this one. It was Seth Clearwater. Both were shirtless in cutoff shorts, she noted absently.

"Heya, Sims," Seth gave her a big smile in greeting as he stepped up next to the first guy. "Whatcha doing?"

"Babysitting," Samantha snorted as the cursing rose in volume as Grabby joined in. "How about you, Seth?"

Seth looked at the other man, who for a moment gave him a glare as if daring him to say something.

"Oh, just running around. Protecting the world from evil. Superhero stuff, the usual. Sam here needed to stretch his legs, and I was bored." Sam, the older man, rolled his eyes. There was a large snarl from inside the house near the kitchen, someone disagreeing with someone, and a chair crashed into the screen door, tearing it and cracking the doorframe. Despite herself Samantha jumped at the bang directly behind her, swiveling around as she instinctively ducked. She blinked after she turned back around, surprised when she realized that Sam and Seth were both at the base of the porch steps. She'd never even seen them move.

"Woah. I must be more tired than I thought." She leaned over, offering her hand to Sam. "Samantha Carter, nice to meet you, sir."

"Sam Uley." Sam reached forward, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. His hand was just as hot as Embry's and it caught her by surprise, enough that it took a moment for his name to register. He was staring over her head inside the house, a coldly disapproving expression on his stern face.

"Oh hell," Samantha moaned and jumped to her feet, placing herself as much as she could between him and the door, not that she could do much to block the noises from the men inside. "Hey, I know it sounds bad in there, but they're just having some fun. Nothing but some good harmless fun. In fact I was just going back inside, we're going to… ahhh…play Scrabble…"

"Samantha, get the fuck in here and get us some more fucking chips! Sam!" Joe's timing was impeccable. Samantha died off at Sam Uley's penetrating look, and she sighed.

"Look, Mr. Uley, I know who you are and I'm supposed to call you and everything, probably for things like this, but please…I can handle it, okay?"

"Play Scrabble?" Seth was chuckling. "You're a bad liar, Sims."

"I don't try to make a habit of it," Samantha groaned. She sat back down on the steps. "And technically they tried about an hour ago. They just didn't make it very far. And don't call me Sims."

Seth hopped up on the railing by her head, his long legs swinging near her shoulder. He tugged her ponytail and Samantha glared at him, but Seth was busy craning his head as he peered inside the house.

"Looks like Mr. Jennings just threw up on your sofa," he said nonchalantly. Samantha shrugged.

"Whatever. Dad sleeps there, not me. What are you guys doing over here, anyway? Did that Carol lady send you to spy on me?"

"I wouldn't call it spying…" Sam murmured, sounding a trifle offended, but Seth just laughed.

"Bullshit. I don't know who Carol is but Mom said that if we want any more of that pineapple cake we needed to come over here and see just what ol' man Carter was inflicting on his poor helpless offspring," Seth tugged her hair again. "That would be you, Sims." She swatted at his hands.

"Lord, Seth, what are you? Five? Quit it!"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' at the end. A third tug at her hair got him a punch in the calf that hurt her hand way too much. Samantha had enough pride to pretend it didn't but Sam actually gave her a tiny smile and Seth patted her head. They listened to Joe bellow at her again, but he was getting that slurred tone that meant he probably didn't even know he was yelling for her.

"Want to come get some cake?" Seth asked hopefully, sounding excited at the thought.

"Nope," Samantha popped her 'p' too, just because she could. She did have _some_ dignity, and she refused to hide from her problems. Crawling away from here, as good as it sounded and with a valid excuse of meeting Mrs. Clearwater, was still crawling away.

"Would you like us to break that up in there?" Sam questioned her quietly. Samantha shook her head.

"If I wanted them gone, I'd just do it myself." When he raised an eyebrow at her, Seth chuckled.

"Don't doubt her, Sam. Sims here dropped Embry like a sack of flour. Right on his ass. Have Leah show…tell you about it sometime." Seth patted her head again, as if he was proud and Samantha rolled her eyes at him when he left his hand there. The sounds of snoring started to come from the living room.

"What is with you and my hair, Clearwater?" She asked, trying and failing to duck out from under Seth's hand. Sam and Seth shared a look she didn't understand.

"Hush," Seth told her absently. "The adults are thinking."

"_What_?!" Her voice rose an octave at that and both men grinned at her this time. "Excuse me?!"

"We're deciding what to do with you," Sam told her with an air of authority that was slightly annoying. Samantha shook her head in exasperation.

"Listen guys, I appreciate it, but-"

"This really has nothing to do with you, Sims," Seth informed her. "Mom's gonna kill me if I don't do _something_ and I want that cake. It's reeeeally good," he added that, actually drooling a little as he thought about it.

"Mr. Uley?" Samantha pleaded, but he shook his head. She expected him to give some serious lecture based on his expression, but he simply muttered that yeah, it was really good cake. Samantha was silent for a long time then she very quietly spoke.

"Listen, Seth. I get that you two are being the good guys here, but I've got a lot riding on my not getting thrown into foster care. I have to be able to get along here, and I can handle myself without the locals coming round to intervene. Frankly you two are making a scene. A quiet, half naked, eight pack abdominal scene, but a scene nonetheless."

They both smirked a little at that. Buttering up the people you were evicting from your property always helped the transition go more smoothly. Samantha was less certain she could get _them_ to leave against their wills. She continued in a pleading tone. "If it gets back to the wrong people that the local authority figures felt it necessary to intervene, then it's going to cause problems for me. I'm asking you to leave me alone here. Please Seth, Mr. Uley. _Please_."

Sam Uley sighed and looked away. Then he looked over her head at Seth. Whatever passed between them made Sam nod grudgingly, and the older man slipped away quietly. Seth however stayed where he was, despite Samantha's pointed look.

"Listen, Sims, Embry's my friend," he told her softly, and his eyes were kind. "And he talks about how good you are at the martial arts stuff. I know more about you than you think, and I know you can take care of yourself. But I can hear that asshole yelling at you all the way from my bedroom, and it upsets my Mom that you're all alone over here. I don't like anything upsetting my Mom. So can we just hang out until they all pass out or something? For her? _Please_?"

Seth threw her please back at her while simultaneously hitting her with the most potent set of puppy dog eyes that she'd ever seen, even worse than Claire's had been. Samantha held her ground for all of ten seconds before she sighed, caving. "Fine. But you have to go get said cake and bring it over here. And tell your mother thank you for the concern but it's unnecessary."

He gave her a grin and hopped down off the rail, jogging off towards his house. Samantha took the opportunity to slip inside and survey the damage. They had broken just the one chair and there was glass all over the living room. Joe and Grabby were both passed out, with Grabby's face dangerously close to the vomit on the sofa. She decided not to clean it up quite yet. The other two were slumped in both recliners, eyes glassy as they attempted to discuss a Seahawks game. Samantha gave them each a fresh beer for good measure. Maybe they'd be out soon as well.

"Damn, they trashed the place, huh?" His voice made her jump.

"That was fast," Samantha told Seth, and he shrugged from where he stood filling up the front door with a glass pan and two forks in his hands. He sniffed delicately.

"Puke. Gross."

"You're telling me. You want me to grab some plates?" she offered.

"Naw. There won't be any of this left when I'm done. Be thankful I'm sharing, it's very gracious of me," he informed her. Samantha laughed despite herself. They ended up eating the cake on her front porch, where the smell of vomit only lingered lightly. Seth hadn't lied. After he portioned out a large piece for her with his fork, he quite literally inhaled the rest of it. Then he sat back contentedly, rubbing his belly and staring up at the single star visible through the cloud cover.

"Do you like it here, Sims?" he asked her as she picked at the absolutely _delicious_ cake. Samantha was tempted to lie. She was tempted to gloss over everything. But for some reason that just seemed rude, lying to someone who already knew better. Finally she stuffed a huge bite in her mouth and swallowed.

"The only things I like here are Embry, this cake, and the cashier at the store, Leah," Samantha told him. Then she smiled a little. "Maybe you too, if you're lucky. I haven't decided yet."

"Hey," he sounded a little injured. "You like Leah, but not me? That has never happened before. She's my big sister, by the way."

"Yeah? That's cool. For you, not for her. And for the record, Leah hasn't supposedly impregnated me, Seth."

"Ah. Yes. Well, those were the good times. Alas, all relationships must end in some way or another. I'll always remember how it was between us, Sims, but I must admit that we're better as friends."

"You're an idiot, Seth. We've only known each other a couple days. And don't throw the 'f' word around like that; those stupid girls at school are still bothering me about you. I'm not admitting you as a friend until your trial period is over, and it doesn't look too good so far." Samantha took a huge bite of cake and made a purring noise, causing Seth to laugh.

"You like me, Sims, despite your cruel tendencies to play off my insecurities. Otherwise you wouldn't accept my bribes. You like me and you know it."

"Maybe...but only in the way someone likes an ugly abused shelter dog. You feel guilty _not_ liking it a little."

"So you admit it, though."

"Maybe, I said, Seth. Maybe."

"Definitely, Sims, definitely."

"Definitely maybe."

"Finish your cake," Seth encouraged. "You'll like me better."

"Seth, your Mom has officially made the list. Damn, this is good."

"Made the list after me?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. Before."

"Right before?"

"Waaay before."

"You're so mean, Sims. Just like Leah."

"She, I like."

Silence, then, "I'm never sharing cake with you again."

"…I like you too, Seth."

"Damn straight. All the ladies do." Out in the distance a wolf howled. Samantha looked at the woods nervously but Seth just closed his eyes and smiled. When a second then a third wolf echoed that hair raising howl, his eyes opened and met hers. Instead of concern all she could see was the peace that lay there. At the fourth howl Seth gave her a huge grin, as wolfish in nature as the howls around them. Samantha tilted her head in confusion to his reaction, but instead of asking him about it, she found herself smiling right along with him.

Seth leaned over and pulled her ponytail, just because he could.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Again, a huge thanks to my reviewers, _hilja_ and _beadlelove_. Hope you like the new chapter!

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Three

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"Definitely no."

"With sugar on top? With pumpkin pie and Emily's muffins and cherries and…oh hell. Here's twenty bucks. Is that good enough?"

' Samantha smiled up beatifically at Collin and tucked the twenty in her back pocket. Several other students in the library giggled at the exchange. "Of course I'll be your project partner, Collin. Have a seat."

"Dude! That is so freaking unfair!" Brady raged from his own seat, looking pissed. "I asked her like twenty times already and she kept saying no, and _I_ even offered her a twenty."

"That's because unlike you Brady, Collin only misses class every third day as opposed to every other day. Which means he might possibly get some actual work done. I'm not holding my breath, though." Samantha informed Brady of this while Collin dropped down in the chair across from her, a victorious expression on his face. "I'm not doing this _for_ you by the way," she added. "If it turns out that way I'm sicing Embry on you for another twenty."

"Aww," Collin smirked. "Sims and Embry sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N--"

"Gee, I changed my mind," Samantha grabbed her stuff and jumped up, making her way to Brady's spot near the computers. "Wanna work with me, Brady?"

"HEY!"

"Hells ya!" Brady crowed, laughing at the irritated Collin. Samantha held out her hand to him, which caused him to sigh as he too coughed up a twenty dollar bill.

"Do I at least get mine back?" Collin grumped. Samantha pretended to think about it even as she pulled her history book out.

"Ummm, nope," she shook her head. "I'd say not. Although you can sit there and listen in to our educational conversations if you'd like, Collin. Will that make you feel better?"

Collin proceeded to grumble and growl before getting a sly smile on his face. Samantha and Brady watched him adopt a defeated expression as he wandered over to where their teacher sat looking bored as the students worked on their new projects. Samantha couldn't hear what he said, but Brady snickered and Collin returned with their teacher in tow.

"Miss. Carter," their history teacher stood addressing her firmly with a disapproving expression. "While I am well aware that you are one of the top students in the class, I find it quite unacceptable to try and bribe other students for the opportunity to work with you. And as there's an odd number of students in this class, I believe that it is quite unkind of you to refuse to work with another classmate. You will work with both Brady and Collin on this project and you will give them both back the money that you unfairly procured from them. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir." Samantha hung her head as she pulled the two twenties out and set them on the table. Their teacher nodded and turned away, his attention moving elsewhere. Samantha's head immediately snapped up and she gave Collin a death glare as she slapped her hand back down on the money.

"You little shit!" she hissed at Collin as he plopped down next to her. "You _told_ on me?"

"Don't feel bad. He told on me in first grade," Brady told her sagely, using two fingers to try and tug his twenty back out from under her palm. "Break his nose and you'll feel better. That's what I did."

"Is that why your face looks kind of lopsided?" Samantha asked, allowing Brady back his money but re-pocketing Collin's. Collin had the audacity to look offended.

"Hey, that's just rude."

"Says the kid that _told_ on me," Samantha huffed. "Why is it again that they have sophomores and juniors together in this class?"

"Be nice, our school's small," Collin murmured but he gave her a quick grin. "So what's this project about?"

"Beats me," Brady rumbled, already distracted by checking out the girls at the table next to them.

"You'd know if either one of you were here yesterday. What is it with you guys, huh? I can't believe that you can miss this much school and get away with it." Samantha had noticed over the last couple weeks that it was rare for both guys to make it to school on the same day. In fact, at lunchtime the only one who consistently showed up, and Samantha used that term loosely, was Quil. Seth was the worst out of all of them.

Brady and Collin exchanged a look and then she just got twin shrugs in answer. Samantha rolled her eyes at them and went to work.

"Yeah. Okay. Anyway, the project is on a period of American history post World War I and pre turn of the century. We have to pick a decade of our choice and go into detail about why Brady is giving me that twenty bucks back for hitting me in the forehead with a spit wad! Pay up, now!"

Samantha wiped the grossness off her face and held out her hand. Brady grinned innocently but did as he was told. "I really am going to have to do this whole thing by myself, aren't I?" Samantha lamented.

"Yep," came their simultaneous replies. Brady leaned forward conspiratorially. "However, if you do, we promise to compensate your effort by buying you rounds of cheeseburgers while you work. We'll even keep you company, Sims."

"Gee, that sounds fair…"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're not gonna make you do it all alone or anything. We'll keep you company," Collin added with complete honesty, as if he saw no problem whatsoever in their arrangement. Samantha thought about hitting him but the last time she had smacked a guy for being dumb, her hand had hurt for three days. Stupid Seth.

"We have to display current items of that time period for the class," Samantha told them as she scanned over the assignment sheet. "Are you guys sure you don't want at least a little say in this? Otherwise I'm going to make all project decisions and you are obligated to go along with them."

"Naw. Just pick something. Hey Brady, you're not pa…working tonight, are you?"

"Nope."

"What's 'pa…working', Collin?" Samantha asked as she flipped through her history text. Her head was down but she could see both boys grow still out of the corner of her eye.

"Uhh…well, you see…"

"Never mind. If you have to lie about it, then I don't really want to know. I'm picking the sixties in case anyone wonders." Samantha scribbled a few notes down, but when she looked up she saw both boys shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't know either one of you very well, so I don't know why you'd care about not telling me something," she told them bluntly. "Listen, your business is your business. Trust me; I know what that's like. Stop looking like you got caught or whatever."

Samantha decided to ignore them, focusing on the project. Eventually Brady and Collin started up a quiet conversation, but she could tell the two were subdued after her comments. Maybe she'd made them feel bad? Feeling a little guilty for coming across so…well…cold, she decided to try and smooth things over.

"Hey, sorry if that came out wrong," she muttered, a little uncomfortably. "I wasn't trying to pry, and I sure wasn't trying to bug you guys. So yeah. Sorry."

"That's a first," Brady murmured, playing with his pencil. "Usually we get the 'what the hell are you hiding, tell me now!' shit."

"Or, 'you're in a gang, I know it!' My Mom's hit me with that twice this week." Collin looked annoyed at the thought. Samantha couldn't help it and she snorted. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but a gang? You two? I know what people are saying about you guys and Seth and Quil, but please. You might travel in mass, but you guys don't have the balls to be in a real gang."

"Really?" Brady raised an eyebrow, as if she had called out his toughness. Samantha shook her head, deciding to reword it.

"Okay, see where I came from there were actual gangs. Like, come on the wrong side of the street wearing the wrong color and you're gonna get shot, kind of gangs. It's not that I don't think you guys could cause some damage if you wanted to, but I don't see you beating up and raping little old women just because they had on red that day."

"That happened around where you lived?" Collin shifted forward, his expression a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Sometimes, but I stayed out of it. I learned to keep low to the ground and to hold my own in a pinch. Be inside by dark, that kind of stuff. The point being, I've seen those kinds of guys, and that's not you two. Maybe I'm dead wrong, but…but you guys kind of remind me of Seth. Dorky and dumb but the good guys. I don't know, it sounds stupid when I say it like that. Whatever. I'm dressing you guys in hippie clothes, by the way. I wonder if I can find bell bottom pants to actually fit you two…"

"You think we're the good guys, Sims?" For some reason that made both Brady and Collin lean towards her, their expressions oddly matched in twin tiredness and wistfulness.

"I think you're the dumb guys," Samantha teased lightly, uncomfortable with the seriousness, but she gave them both a little smile. "Okay. You can be the good guys if you want to be, but you have to make good on the burgers promise. I can't stand a food tease."

"We never tease about food consumption, that's sacrilegious," Collin assured her. "Plus we've seen you eat, it won't cost that much."

"Then you have obviously never unleashed me in an all-you-can-eat Chinese buffet with kung pao chicken. I'm an animal." Samantha paused, momentarily distracted by the thought. Brady chuckled.

"Jake won't let us go to buffets anymore," he told her with a hint of regret in his voice as he sat back and remembered the good times fondly. "It causes too many problems with the management staffs."

"Ah, the mysterious Jake. I've heard his name in passing."

"Jake is fucking awesome, Sims," Brady told her in an immensely proud voice, but Collin punched him in rebuke.

"Dude, she's a chick. Watch your language. And yeah. Jake rocks. Too bad he's always gone these days." Both had seemed to relax, and Brady was back to playing with his pencil and checking out the girls next to them.

"Maybe I can make you guys some bell bottom pants. It shouldn't be that hard, just a long cut up the seam and insert some fabric…" Samantha mused, biting the end of her pen as she thought about it.

"Wait, what?" Collin looked at her in horror.

"Told you not to agree to let me make all the decisions, boys," Samantha grinned openly. "The good guys? Maybe. The dumb guys? Definitely."

Collin put his head on the desk and whined. "I want my money back."

* * *

"Stretch your right arm out, now."

Embry's deep voice rumbled in her ear, causing gooseflesh to rise on Samantha's flesh. She fought down her blush when his hand touched hers lightly, guiding the motion. Even though she knew he couldn't see it, it was embarrassing to be this affected just by the contact. Embry was standing behind her, taking her step by step through a new kata. It was difficult, so they had been at it for some time, and even as she repeatedly failed to get it perfect, he never lost his patience with her. Instead he moved along with her, guiding the motions over and over again as they started to become ingrained.

She had actually learned it completely five repetitions ago but Samantha wasn't about to tell Embry that.

"Step forward, Sims," he reminded her when she was deliberately half a beat late, and she did as instructed. It was early evening, and he had already finished teaching his beginning karate class about an hour ago. The cardio kickboxing class wouldn't start for another hour and a half, later for all those working moms, and so it was relatively quiet. A few from his last class had lingered and some of the kick boxers would show up early, but for now it was just them. Just the way Samantha was beginning to like it.

Samantha rolled into another repetition, unwittingly focusing on the woodsy scent of the man behind her. Embry always smelled like the outdoors, like green grass and fresh dirt, and the abnormal heat he generated was soothing, surrounded as she was by it. She was always finding reasons to linger here, and though he never forced her to stay, he certainly made it clear he liked having her around. She liked being with Embry. It was easy. He didn't push her to talk, and he listened when she did. And while he hadn't made any more moves towards her after that day a couple weeks ago, Samantha could always feel his eyes on her while she was near him. Sometimes it made her nervous. Sometimes it made her happy. Sometimes she just stared right back at him, letting him know she knew he was watching. He would always smile, a little blush on his face, but he would keep his distance.

There was something holding Embry back and Samantha wasn't sure what it was.

His body shifted stance with hers, and Samantha nearly sighed as her shoulder blades brushed his chest. With her in only a sports bra and him shirtless, there was a lot of skin contact in those little touches. Little touches, tiny meaningless brushes. She was starting to think he was doing them on purpose. Samantha wasn't concentrating on what she was doing, utterly distracted by everything Embry, which was why she got caught. She was halfway through even another repetition before she remembered to mess it up, purposefully shifting her left hand instead of her right.

"I was wondering when you were going to remember to flub it up again," Embry chuckled sexily into her ear, entwining their fingers and guiding her back into the right stance. This time she blushed scarlet, although that might have been partly because of the hand holding as they moved.

"You caught on, huh?" she murmured, not breaking the form now that he knew she was doing it on purpose.

"You would have picked this up from me showing it to you twice, sweetheart," Embry nearly purred, making her shiver. "We've run through it like this over ten times, Sims."

"You mind?" she asked archly, and his laughter was soft.

"Does it seem like I mind?" His right hand slid from hers and came down to rest on her hip, guiding her through movements she already knew. Samantha gave in and shifted back an inch, close enough that they came into contact with each other with nearly every change of stance. Embry made a rumbling noise in his throat that she took as approval. They continued for several more rounds, finally shifting and holding the ending stance when his fingers had started playing with the hem of her pants at her hip and she had pressed her torso into his enough times to make his interest noticeable.

"We need to stop," Embry told her quietly, although his voice had deepened and he didn't sound like he was too convinced.

"Mmhmm," Samantha murmured, although the heat of his body made her shift backwards even closer, and his thumb hooked under the waistband of her cargo sweats, tracing circles on the bare skin of her hip. His other hand found her waist, his hand lying open across her stomach. Samantha smiled when she realized that the span of his hand stretched across her whole abdomen, and instead of being uncomfortable at the sheer size of him, she decided that she really liked it.

Embry pulled her back into him with a little tug that she couldn't have fought even if she'd tried. She had never known anyone as strong as he was. She could feel his arousal pressed hard against her lower back, and instead of being grossed out, it made her feel almost…powerful. Samantha arched her back, shifting slightly so that her body rolled over him, and it dragged a groan from deep in his throat.

"Damn, Sims…" His lips found her shoulder and she felt the slightest of pain as he bit her skin, sucking hard for a moment before licking the spot lightly with his tongue. Samantha moaned as he repeated the action closer to where her shoulder met her neck, his hands holding her tightly to him. She writhed in response, not trying to tease him but succeeding in doing so, enough that Embry cursed and pushed himself away.

"Sorry," he muttered, sounding almost upset as he turned away from her. He was shaking slightly, his arms and shoulders more than the rest of him. Suddenly Samantha was acutely embarrassed. Maybe the reason he didn't ever start anything with her was because he couldn't. Maybe he was already with someone? Maybe even married? Not all men wore a ring.

"Embry? God, Embry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…shit. I'll just get out of your way. I'm sorry."

Samantha was starting to panic. She needed this volunteer work, and while the only time she had ever spent like this with him was when her work was over, it still could be considered a bad thing if he was...unavailable. She really needed to get her hours in and there just weren't a lot of places to do it at around La Push. She was required to put in consecutive hours for a certain amount of time at each place she volunteered for and she hadn't even come close to meeting that requirement here. Oh _hell_. Samantha took a step away, paling at the thought of having to start all over somewhere else.

"Hey, calm down. Sims? Sims, it's not you." Embry had turned back to her when he'd heard the fearful tone in her voice, and in one step he had pulled her into him closely.

"I won't do that again if you don't want me to. I'm so sorry, Embry. I like you, but I never even asked. I don't even know…"

"Asked what? Know what?"

"I should have asked if you were dating or married or something. I promise I won't come on to you anymore, but please, I really need this opportunity. I'll make it up to you, I promise. God, this is so embarrassing." Samantha hung her head, humiliated. Embry took her chin and made her look up at him. He had a smile on his handsome face, and his eyes were twinkling.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to make a girl I like stop helping me for free because she's attracted to me?" He chuckled, brushing a thumb over her cheek lightly. "And I'm not, by the way. Married or dating. Although my friends are teasing me mercilessly about following you around like a puppy, if that helps at all."

"A little," Samantha admitted ruefully, trying not to meet his eyes and finding that he wouldn't let her look away. "So what's the deal? I'm confused, Embry."

The large man sighed and took her hand, leading her over to the desk and putting her on it. Then he sat in the chair, so that his height no longer towered over her. In fact he was somewhat shorter than her like this, although not by very much. Embry sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Listen, I know that this is going to sound like a total cop out, because I can't tell you much. I swear I'm not trying to be a jerk. It's just that I'm not exactly…_available_ to start a relationship with someone." He must have seen the uncertainty in her eyes because he held his hands up quickly. "I promise I'm not already with someone, Sims. I swear. I just…I can't start dating anyone right now. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to hurt you like that."

"I don't understand," she told him quietly, and he looked sad.

"Yeah. I don't know how you could. But believe me, I would absolutely love to go there with you. I just won't do that to you with things the way they are; it'll be unfair to both of us in the end. And the reason I pulled away is that if I like you enough to date you, I'm sure as hell not going to screw around with you without any intentions of taking it further. I won't do that either. Despite what Claire was saying the other day, I'm not all about getting laid." He sighed wearily, rubbing a hand over his face. "So basically, yeah. I like you, Sims. But I can't date you and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

The longer he talked the more bitter he sounded. A sudden fear struck her and Samantha reached out for his arm without realizing it.

"You're not sick, are you Embry? You're not dying?"

"Huh?" His eyebrows met in confusion. Then he shook his head. "Oh, no. No, I don't get sick, sweetheart, and I'm definitely not dying."

"Ever?"

"Ever. My friends and I are all like that," he assured her.

"Then Brady and Collin play a lot of hooky then," Samantha grumbled, causing Embry to give her a concerned look. Then she adopted a determined expression. "Okay, so you're not sick or dying and not married or dating. You've just decided for personal reasons you can't date and so the only thing I've done wrong is be hot enough to make you waver. Joking, there…ha ha. Anyway, moving on." Samantha knew she was rambling, and told herself to stop. "So, basically, everything's cool. Right?" she added the last in a little hopeful voice.

Embry stared at her in amazement, and then he made a noise in his chest that might have almost been pain. He leaned forward and grabbed her up, pulling her across his lap and hugging her hard.

"You are _awesome_, Sims. Seriously, you're not mad at me for not explaining better?"

"As long as you're not mad at me for trying to jump your bones. Please don't scare me like that again, though. I thought both girl and volunteer were getting the boot." Samantha allowed herself the pleasantness of snuggling into Embry's embrace.

"Not likely," he told her with a quick smile. "This place is much more fun now that I have you to keep me company."

"As long as the using is mutually exclusive," she grinned back.

"Always, sweetheart." Embry seemed in no hurry to let her out of his hold and Samantha relaxed down, shifting so that she was fully seated on his lap, and she plopped her feet up on his desk. Embry kept his arms around her and they stayed like that for awhile. The heat of his skin started to seep into her after a few minutes, making her drowsy. He stayed quiet, using the time together to trace patterns over the bare skin of her tummy, and eventually she drifted off, her head resting back against Embry's shoulder. Samantha wasn't sure how long she had been out, but that horrible bell and a voice woke her out of her doze.

"Aww, did we interrupt naptime?"

Embry groaned underneath her, but he stayed amazingly still so not to jostle her. An unknown male voice was chuckling.

"Be nice, Jared. I think it's sweet," a softer female voice said in reproach. "I know we're early for class, but we can come back later, Embry."

"Naw, Kim, it's cool. Sims is awake. She's just playin' possum because she's shy around people."

Samantha snorted at that, grudgingly opening her eyes and stretching her arms over her head. The movement put her chest dangerously close to Embry's face, and he wasn't quite gentlemanly enough to look away. Samantha laughed and rolled to her feet, blinking tiredly. In front of the desk was the most oddly matched couple she had ever seen. The man named Jared was huge, Embry huge, and they looked so similar that they could have almost been brothers. The girl was small in general, but next to him she looked teeny tiny. Kim, Embry had called her.

"Nice to meet cha'," Samantha drawled sleepily, offering her hand first to Kim, then to Jared. At this point she wasn't even surprised by the burning hot skin from Jared. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." The pair grinned at her knowingly while Embry coughed. "Or, if you're one of the people in La Push with nothing better to do, aka Embry, than you can annoy me by calling me Sims." She kicked Embry's foot pointedly.

"Sorry we woke you up, Sims," the girl giggled, but then spoke meekly. "I'm Kim, and this is my boyfriend, Jared."

"Fiancé," Jared reminded her with a little nudge of his elbow. Kim rolled her eyes.

"When I get an actual proposal Jared, then you can call yourself that. Mumbling 'marry me, Kim' through a mouthful of pizza doesn't count," she informed him, shooting Jared a glare that made her look two feet taller. Samantha laughed, and then found herself back on Embry's lap with an oomph. She looked at him incredulously, and only got an innocent expression in return.

"What? I got cold."

Samantha mimicked Kim's eye roll perfectly. The pair made small talk with Embry, who didn't seem embarrassed at all by the fact that he was holding her prisoner in his lap. Samantha sat quietly, deciding that if he wasn't embarrassed, then she wouldn't be either. Embry had said he couldn't date her, not that he didn't want to. While she didn't understand, again, she didn't feel an overwhelming need to. Samantha had enough on her plate without trying to dissect the motives of someone else. It was just nice that he wanted her close, because she felt the most calm when he was nearby. Maybe it was stupid, but she was lonely and being around Embry, dating or not, made her feel less that way.

More people wandered in and finally Embry was forced to stand them up and be professional, although he gave her a wink as he did. Apparently flirting was still on the okay list, just not wandering fingers and rubbing on each other in the dojo. When he started speaking to some of the other students, Samantha ambled over to where Kim was standing near Jared, stretching her legs.

"Are you both in the next class?" Samantha asked, having never seen them there before. Kim gave her a shy smile.

"No, just me. I missed a few weeks because I twisted my ankle wrong."

"Embry shouldn't have let it happen," Jared growled, sounding remarkably angry. Kim sighed.

"Jared decided to come along to make sure I didn't do it again. Because, you know, that's logical."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Jared told her stubbornly. Samantha smiled at Kim, thinking it was kind of cute.

"I'm helping out this class, want me to help you get stretched extra to make sure that ankle will hold?" she offered. Kim blushed but agreed. It was a little unnerving having Jared watch her as closely as he did every time Samantha touched Kim's ankle, helping her stretch it out gently. But when they were done, Kim stood up and bounced around a little, seeming pleased.

"Oh, that's much better," she said happily, and suddenly Jared was giving Samantha the nicest smile. Again, unnerving, but whatever. She caught Embry's eye, who had been subtly watching the exchange, and he made a face at Jared's back. Samantha giggled a little and stood up, moving on to the next student. After everyone was stretched and warmed up, including Samantha herself, Embry turned some music on and started the class.

Embry seemed to like having Samantha there as a puppet, being able to position her feet and arms to show everyone just exactly how to perform each kick and punch. Then he started the cadence, calling off series of moves as he wanted his students to do them. Samantha was aware of eyes on her as the students checked to make sure they were doing things right, and Embry walked around to each of them giving personal instruction. Jared eventually got bored, having decided that Kim wasn't going to die, and he started messing around with the only open punching bag across the room.

Samantha knew that with enough force and kicking the bag hard enough with the wrong form could cause a hanging bag could get knocked down. Personally she had never seen it happen with these extra large kinds that Embry had. She sure as heck had never seen it happen when one guy nonchalantly punched it, bored and waiting for his girlfriend. There was a loud crash that made everyone jump, and they all turned to see Jared standing over the bag, now lying on the floor with sand spilling out, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Again, man? Seriously? _Out_. _Now_," Embry ordered angrily, pointing to the door.

"But--" Jared looked to Kim for help, but she was blushing scarlet, waving him out as well. Jared hung his head and slumped out the door. Samantha caught Embry's eye and let him know she was going before she slipped off across the room. The bag had a hole in it the size of an enormous Quileute man's fist. Samantha shook her head, dang these guys were strong! She managed to roll the bag around so it wasn't leaking its sandy life anymore, and after stuffing as much of the sand back in as she could, she went at it with the duct tape Embry had in his desk's junk drawer. Satisfied it would survive normal abuse, Samantha went outside to find Jared.

Jared was sitting on the railing, peering through the windows towards where Kim was working out, which might have seemed a little stalker-ish to the outsider. An outsider like her. Samantha chose to find it endearing, because he seemed so much like a puppy that had gotten in trouble and been locked out of the house.

"Got it bad, huh?" she teased him, and Jared smiled adoringly through the window.

"She's…everything." He stared at Kim for a moment before he frowned, muttering to himself. "I embarrassed her, though. I need to work on that."

"I fixed the bag, so if we can hang it before they get done, no harm, no foul," Samantha shrugged. "I temporarily revoke your banishment because I can't lift it by myself."

Jared jumped up and followed her back into the dojo. Embry glanced over and gave Jared a scathing look. "Help her, then right back out," Embry told him brusquely. Jared just snorted, and Samantha had the feeling that if push came to shove, this time Embry was going to have to push and shove to get Jared to leave.

It took her less time than she'd thought, because Jared was able to lift the bag with one arm and help hook it with the other hand. Samantha couldn't help but be impressed with how strong he was, and she grudgingly told him so. Jared grinned across the room, and Samantha realized that Embry was glaring at Jared murderously. The group was finishing up and had moved to cool down stretches, so Kim noticed the exchange and frowned at Jared.

"Hey man, she said it, not me," Jared put his hands up defensively. "But that's what maturity gets you, pup."

"Stop teasing him, Jared," Kim ordered, and she pointed at the mat next to her with one finger. Ecstatic, Jared all but skipped to her side, the puppy once more forgiven. Samantha shook her head and Kim winked at her, while Embry muttered something about imprinted idiots that she didn't understand. As the group began to pay and filtered out slowly, Samantha snuck to the bathroom. There wasn't a shower here, but there were enough towels stacked on the shelves to be able to have a decent sponge bath. Some deodorant and a change of clothes and she was good enough to not smell too bad at work.

It was already nearing nine, this was the late night at the dojo, and Samantha had a longer walk from there to her job then normally from home. She had donned an oversized sweatshirt and her least ratty pair of jeans, her work clothes, and her smelly stuff was stuffed in the book bag that she would be hauling all the way to work as well. Joe had been in a mood lately and she didn't want to get caught at home when she needed to get to work tonight. She normally gave herself an hour to make the run, but she had two before her shift, so at least she could walk tonight. Of course, some running might be necessary depending on if Embry tried to make her stay long enough that he _had_ to drive her.

He had started _that_ nearly the week they had met.

Jared and Embry had gotten over their squabble and were involved in a serious conversation off to the side, so Samantha quietly slipped to the door where Kim was seated on the couch, looking tired. She grabbed the doorstop and propped the door open to air out the slightly odorous room.

"This class is for beginners, but it still kicks my butt," Kim sighed, looking up at Samantha. "You don't even look tired at all, and Jared says you work out with Embry all the time, before and after classes."

"Well, it's kind of my thing," she shrugged, leaning against the open door. "We didn't have a lot of money back in Chicago, and the local YMCA was the only free thing around. I started working out because that was all there was to do. Enough years of it and my endurance is now pretty good. Embry thinks I'm out of shape, though," she frowned, making Kim giggle.

"Compared to those guys, we're all out of shape. Seriously, they're hard as rocks." Kim gave Jared an adoring look, which he seemed to feel because he half turned and winked at her before returning to his conversation. Embry looked over as well and gave Samantha a smile before he too refocused on the discussion. Samantha took the moment that he looked away to put her finger against her mouth to Kim, signaling silence, and after waggling her fingers once in goodbye, she slipped outside.

The night air was cool as Samantha took off at a half jog. These later nights she knew that Embry always felt obligated to offer her a ride to work, and she had always managed to hold him off with some sort of excuse or another. Considering the change in their interaction today, she had the feeling that he wouldn't be as obliging tonight. Samantha didn't want anyone to have to haul her around. She didn't want to depend on others more than absolutely necessary. Embry did enough by giving her a place to volunteer and giving her free lessons, and she wasn't really working enough additional time to account for all the extra help he'd been giving her.

She picked up into an easy run, making good time as she headed into town down the forest lined woods. Off in the distance Samantha heard the tell tale roar of Embry's ancient truck engine, almost hiding the howl and answering howl of two wolves. She made it about three miles before a voice in the darkness made her jump.

"He's gonna be pissed that you gave him the slip."

Samantha startled as a figure stepped out of the trees off her left, but then relaxed as she realized it was Leah, Seth's sister. She was getting used to seeing locals coming out of the woods, mostly Embry's friends, so she didn't really give it any thought. Although Leah was dressed much like Samantha had been when working out, and she had to be cold.

"Hey, Leah. Are you out for a run?" Samantha's eyebrows rose. It was kind of late, wasn't it?

"Something like that." Leah grumbled distantly. "Are you going home or to work?"

Samantha laughed as Leah fell into step with her. "Work. Although I'm not sure how you know that."

"Kinda our business to know," Leah muttered and then she stopped, tilting her head as if listening to something. "Hey, do me a favor, huh? Stay put until Embry gets here. Let him drive you, okay?" Leah seemed disturbed and distracted, and Samantha was tempted to ask her if she was okay. Instead she kept her mouth shut and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Samantha set her book bag down on the grass and sat next to it. Leah looked surprised.

"That easy? They all say you're stubborn as hell."

Samantha gave her a wicked grin. "Only when they get on my nerves. If the 'they' is who I think they are, than they're mostly idiots. Nice idiots, but idiots. You can tell Seth that if you want."

Leah barked out a laugh and then disappeared back into the woods without saying goodbye. Samantha sighed and crossed her legs. If Embry didn't show up like Leah said, after awhile she'd move on, but she owed the Clearwater girl and Leah's mother's cake was awesome. She could wait for a few minutes out of respect of beer and pineapples. Embry only took three before his rusty old truck clanked and clattered to a stop in front of her. He was giving her a disapproving look as he leaned over and unlocked the passenger door so she could open it. He had changed, now in cut off shorts and a slightly too tight t-shirt that he pulled at the neck of, as if it was uncomfortable.

"Apparently the girl does run away," he joked halfheartedly, but he seemed a little peeved even as he offered her a hand up. His truck had been lifted at some point in its long lifetime, and without any of those handles to grab on to inside the cab, it was hard for her to get in.

"At least I wasn't screaming," Samantha smiled cheekily at him as she gripped his calloused hand and used it to hoist herself up onto the cracked leather bench seat. Embry was a touch out of sorts so he didn't say much as he drove them into town. Instead of heading on to her work, he turned a corner and pulled into the local pizza parlor.

"Umm, I gotta work, Embry," Samantha murmured, trying to not offend him. That and she didn't have any money to eat here.

"We've got time to eat first," he grunted, pulling into one of the few empty spots. "I'll drive you all the way afterward."

"There are a lot of people here already waiting…"

There were. The parking lot was almost filled, and from the truck she could see people milling around outside from overflow. Embry seemed unconcerned, and Samantha grudgingly followed him inside. People automatically moved out of the way for a guy his size, although some of them made a special effort to back up quickly. Embry was oblivious, taking Samantha's hand and pulling her behind him as the crowd pressed in tighter inside the restaurant. Apparently it was a bar as well, which explained the number of people on a weeknight. There was a large man at the bar, busy pouring pitchers of beer from the tap, but he looked up as they made their way to him, locking eyes with Embry before they even got anywhere close. Again, this was someone who could have easily been related to Embry.

"Hey Paul, can we get my usual? She's gotta work at eleven." Paul gave Samantha the briefest of glances, and without saying a word he continued finishing his task. Samantha wasn't sure that he had even heard Embry, but the next thing there was a pitcher of Pepsi and one huge glass in front of them and Paul nodded his head in the direction of the back corner, where a jukebox and several pool tables lay crowded between seating areas. Embry grabbed both things in one hand, and taking hers in his other, he led them to the bar height table where, surprise surprise, Collin and Brady were cramming pizza down their throats at an alarming rate.

"Impressive, children. I don't think you're actually swallowing at all," Samantha told them sarcastically over the loud music. She made to stay standing but Embry pointed at the single empty chair, and she smiled at him, sitting down while he leaned against the wall behind her shoulder. Embry filled the glass first and handed it to her, then proceeded to down most of the rest of the pitcher in one long swig. Brady gave her a grin, unaware or just not caring that there was pizza sauce all over his mouth.

"Embry and _Sims_ are here. Look Collin," he teased, "The couple is out for their first stroll. How romantic..."

"I think dumb was too nice of a descriptor for you, Brady," Samantha reached over and snagged the last slice of pizza from their tray and both boys simultaneously froze, looking pissed and defensive at the same time. But right as she decided it was maybe a better idea to put the pizza back, Embry let out another guttural growl, something he did often, and the other two guys immediately backed off. Collin just looked sadly at the pizza as Samantha tore it in half and handed part to Embry. "Chill, guys. Remember you promised me food. And you can share some of ours," she reminded them as she ate.

Collin perked up until Embry calmly contradicted her, saying, "No, they can't." Then he grinned at her as he stuffed the half slice of pizza in his mouth in one wad and winked. Collin slumped dejectedly but Brady laughed aloud.

"Damn, it's nice to see someone normally pussy whipped for once. Although if it had been Kim or Emily we'd get some free pizza," Brady added the last part remorsefully, starting to look as dejected as Collin. Samantha wasn't exactly sure what they meant, or who Emily was, but she doubted that if Kim told Jared to give them pizza that he would refuse.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Embry asked them, raising an eyebrow. "Seth and Leah are going to be pissed." As one they groaned. The two younger giants downed the rest of their drinks before dragging themselves out of their seats.

"Don't forget to work on our project, Sims," Brady gave her a smirk as he passed by. "Collin and I expect at least a C."

"Do you always shoot that high?" she laughed, aiming a foot at Brady's ass, which he wiggled just for her. Collin was staring longingly at the two huge meats and extra cheese covered pizzas and pitcher of soda that Paul was currently bringing over to them, but Paul just gave them a look that sent the two scurrying out the door. She was slightly surprised when Paul dropped down in Collin's seat and started eating their pizza, but Embry plopped down in Brady's seat and fell to it with equal gusto as if it was expected. Samantha snagged two slices, being a quick learner, and sandwiched them together. She was about to take a bite, when she hesitated.

"Umm, hey Embry?" she said quietly. The tone in her voice, softly embarrassed, took his attention from the fact that he and Paul had already demolished half of the first pizza. "Can I pay you back for this later? I'm broke and won't get paid for awhile, but I'm good for it."

"You can pay him back later if he's that big of an asshole," Paul grunted before folding a slice in half twice and stuffing it in one side of his mouth. He repeated the action with a second slice on the other side before chewing both two times and swallowing. Samantha stared, not sure whether to be impressed or horrified when he started over with two more slices, finishing off the first pizza. Embry smiled warmly at her and shook his head, having the decency to swallow his food before speaking. Most of it, anyway.

"Paul's right, as eloquently as he put it. If we go somewhere, just assume I'm paying, sweetheart. You can fight it but you won't win. I would eat faster, though, because this will go quick."

Samantha blushed a little but did as she was told, because really, who would turn down free food with two hot guys? She snagged a third piece and set it on her napkin, knowing that would be plenty and that she wouldn't have to worry about fighting for more later. She had learned the last slice lesson after Brady and Collin, and from the slightly deferential way Embry was treating Paul she didn't think a growl would snag it for her this time. These guys certainly had their hierarchy.

As she munched happily, Samantha looked around. An older woman had taken Paul's place at the bar, so she assumed he was either off or he was on a break. The tables close to them were shooting glances at the two guys eating like starving beasts, and at one a little girl of ten or eleven was staring at them with obvious disgust. Samantha leaned over so that she caught the little girl's eye. She smiled sweetly, and then stuck her tongue out at the girl before very deliberately stuffing the rest of her piece of pizza in her mouth and chewing cross-eyed with her face scrunched up. The little girl huffed, insulted, and turned around quickly, her indignation such that it made Samantha start to giggle and nearly choke on her food.

"Your girl picks on kids. That's cool." Paul slapped a fourth piece of pizza on top of her third, apparently his way of showing his approval, and Embry actually beamed.

"Sims knocked me on my ass once, too," he said proudly.

"That's not that hard," Paul rumbled dismissively, refilling her glass without asking before slugging down a third of the new pitcher of soda.

"Whatever man," Embry shrugged, but he smirked at her. Samantha chose to sandwich her other two pieces together instead of reply, although she ate those more slowly. "Not to pry, Sims, but why are you broke? You walk everywhere and work more than most when they're still in school."

Samantha hesitated, swallowing her bite and trying to decide what to say. Paul made the decision for her.

"That _is_ prying, dipshit, and that fucker isn't feeding her," Paul grunted, finishing off the rest of the soda and ignoring Samantha's shocked look. "She's probably buying both their food, as often as he's been coming in here lately. Don't let him fucking do that," Paul told her harshly as he stood up and, grabbing the last slice, he walked away without a word.

"Sims, meet Paul. Paul, meet Sims and try not to be too much of an asshole," Embry grumbled to his retreating back. Samantha just shrugged and fell quiet, thankful that Embry seemed to instinctively know to drop the subject. She wasn't comfortable talking about Joe with anyone, much less a perfect stranger who seemed to have her father pegged. She did however eat the pizza.

Embry threw some money down on the table when they were finished, and Samantha would have been worried about trying to walk to work this stuffed full of food if she hadn't known Embry would be driving. He asked her to give him a second and tossed her the keys, presumably so he could go talk to Paul. Samantha slumped happily in the truck as she waited, half asleep as the feeling of too much yummy cheesy goodness sank into her bones.

"Thanks for the pizza, Embry," she rubbed her belly and smiled appreciatively at him when he climbed in. Embry nodded, but again he seemed distracted as he started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Samantha couldn't decide whether or not to ask, but considering he pried first tonight, that she'd risk it. "Hey, are you okay? You've been kind of… off tonight."

"What do you mean?" he asked lightly, his voice slightly forced.

"Umm, well, you seem distracted. And it's making you act unsettled. And that's really none of my business, but I like eating pizza with you and taking naps against you, and it feels wrong to not acknowledge the fact. Earlier you were normal, but the later it gets them more you seem to be bothered."

Embry was quiet for a while, but then he reached over and took her hand. "Everything's fine, Sims. Just sometimes there's weird stuff that goes down around here, and I don't like you walking around by yourself. It kind of threw me when you let without me knowing. It really threw me actually, not that I have any say over when and where you go, but I wanted to drive you tonight. Especially tonight. I'd drive you more often than that if you'd let me."

"Embry, taking me out to dinner and promising you'll always pay when we're together and driving me around…That's dating," she told him gently, trying not to pressure him or make him feel bad. "Remember? You didn't want to do that right now. So of course I'm not going to let you do those things too much. But tonight was nice and thank you for it. I like being around you, it…"

"It what?" he pressed, sounding almost hungry. Damn this guy was giving her mixed signals; although she wasn't sure he even realized it.

"It makes this place better," she told him honestly. "You make La Push a whole lot better."

It was supposed to make him feel better, but for whatever reason it only seemed to upset him more. Embry's arms started to shake and he pulled the truck over, getting out and walking away from it. Samantha had no clue if she was supposed to go after him or give him some space. She chose the latter, hoping he'd come back in time to get her to work on time. He did, having calmed down enough to climb back in the seat after only a minute or two.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sounding embarrassed. "That probably seemed a little fucked up." Samantha still wasn't sure what to do, but instinct said get closer to him, so that's what she did. She laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his arm.

"Embry, trust me. Feeding me greasy things will guarantee you immunity to almost any transgression. The rest of it, you'll work out in your own time." She yawned and snuggled into his arm closer. "Do you have _any_ idea how much I don't want to go to work tonight?"

"Wanna play hooky?" he asked her playfully, seeming happier now that she hadn't hit him up for explanations and that she was cuddling up to him while changing the subject. He wrapped his arm around her and Samantha buried in closer.

"And become the new Brady? No thanks. You've got those two's numbers, though. You gotta teach me someday."

"How about I just beat them up and tell them to always do what you tell them to do?" He cracked his knuckles. Samantha snickered against his arm and she could tell that everything was okay again.

"That works too."

* * *

Samantha had thanked Embry for the ride and insisted that no, he didn't need to pick her up afterwards. His tension had already returned, and she thought that maybe it was rubbing off on her, because as she tried to settle into her chair and do her homework, Samantha just couldn't focus. She was restless, edgy, and each time the door jangled open she jumped a little. There were only ten or so customers, all before midnight, and then after that there was no one for miles but her.

That night, the wolves went hunting.

It seriously disturbed her, especially considering how she should now be used to the sounds of howling, but there were so many different timbres of howls that it made it apparent that the pack hunting tonight was larger than any other night before. The noise was such that she couldn't do her work, she couldn't sleep, and she spent most of the night pacing the windows peering out into the darkness. Only once did she step outside, but an ear shattering howl just beyond the parking lot sent her fleeing back into the safety of the building.

What disturbed her more was at 3:32 am, right when the hunt had grown its loudest, closest, and most nerve wracking, they all abruptly cut off. In the silence that followed, Samantha knew without a doubt that whatever the pack had been hunting was dead. What disturbed her _most_ was that only now, in the eerie quiet after the kill, did she feel her tension easing. When Embry showed up at 5:00 am sharp, Samantha scurried into his truck and said nothing at all about the cut on his arm, the bruise on his cheek, or why he had ignored her insistence to walk that morning.

Instead Samantha pressed her head against her book bag and pretended that everything in La Push was just fine. Absolutely completely fine.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N We've got some citrusy goodness in this one, plus some language. Remember the M rating, folks, in case that's not your thing. Also, thanks to _LoriDuchess_, _hilja_, and _Perfect love kills all fear_ for the reviews! They're keeping me motivated to write faster. Enjoy!

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Four

They moved as one, muscles bunching and stretching, paws digging silently into the earth as they flew through the trees. Their Alpha shifted and the Pack swung left, angling down the coastline at a dead run. The scent burned tantalizingly in their sensitive noses and the smallest of them growled in anticipation. The Alpha tilted his muzzle, amused at her eagerness, and even as he drew the Pack back half a step, she shot ahead gratefully. Snarls of frustration followed her as she closed in on their quarry.

This one should have known better than to come into their territory. It would never make that mistake again.

Her teeth ripped into freezing flesh first, and even as her brothers followed in mass, the kill was _hers_. The Alpha sat back on his haunches, watching silently as his Pack ripped and tore it to pieces. This was the third one this month to break their borders. When it was shredded beyond recognition the she-wolf bounced happily up to him, rolling on her back in the grass and appreciatively licking him beneath his muzzle, stopping only when he batted one heavy russet paw against her hip. She twisted, giving her irritated pack mates a wolfish smirk as their Alpha stood above her protectively. Of them all, he was the one that tolerated her most, catered to her even, and just because she was no longer his Beta didn't mean he didn't keep her close. His current Beta's tongue lolled out, amused by her antics even though some of the others glared and growled. He'd been tolerating her a lot longer than even his Alpha had.

A flick of a lighter and their hunt ended in a burst of flame. As the fire grew, the Alpha raised his muzzle and howled, nine others echoing the cry, the wolves in them uncaring as their voices filled and pulsed through La Push. This was their home, their territory, and they would defend it. Finally the Alpha lowered his muzzle, woofing a soft breath against the she-wolf's back as he stepped over her, and he slipped silently away from La Push. Nine sets of gleaming eyes watched him go, leaving only when his scent was just a whisper on the wind.

The Pack's hunt was over, but the Alpha still had his own quarry to hunt this night.

* * *

She draped.

Since moving to Washington, Samantha life's had changed drastically, but the one thing that remained steadfastly the same was her ability to make any surface in any place her own personal lounge. Embry's desk was one of her favorites, not so much from a comfort level (considering all of her appendages hung over the sides awkwardly), but because of the easy access to his candy drawer and water bottle stash. Samantha had decided that between those two things, she could probably survive for three or four days straight right here, without having to move a muscle. It was a tempting thought. True, a diet of only sugar was bad for the body, and the bathroom facilities of a desk were decidedly lacking, but she thought she could tough it out.

Embry had quickly become used to having the girl on his desk, so much so that he now shoved his paperwork in the drawers they belonged in instead of leaving them to be trampled. Today was no exception, and Samantha's head dangled upside down as she watched him teach, sunglasses on and a lollipop in her mouth.

When Samantha draped, she draped in style.

"Does dat hurt, Sims?" From her own draping spot on Embry's chair, Claire pointed at the ice pack partially covering the substantial bruise on Samantha's shoulder. Claire was a draper in training, too young to have reached Samantha's perfection in form, but the little girl was trying. Samantha wouldn't let her drape upside down yet, not wanting her to choke on her own lollipop, so Claire was sideways in the chair, her short legs over the arm rest and her little feet kicking at the air.

"Hmmm?" Samantha had been watching Embry as he did a private lesson with one of his more advanced students. She liked his teaching style. He never ridiculed his students, even when they required excessive repetition, and he never lost his temper even when it was obvious he was frustrated. He also didn't cut them any slack. When they were being lazy and whiney, he pushed them hard without remorse. When they were pushing themselves too hard, he cut them off, again without remorse. This was why Samantha had been kicked off the mats today, covered in cold things, and told not so nicely to stay away.

To Embry's defense, he did stuff a grape lollipop in her mouth as he did so, which did a little to soften her displeasure. At least he remembered that grape was her favorite, and she knew he remembered because he made sure to point out the fact that he remembered, as she was giving him a death glare around said lolli. At least he was smarter than Seth and refrained from patting her on the head.

"Dat. Dat right dare." Claire waggled her pointer finger at Samantha's right shoulder.

"Naw," Samantha drawled. "When you train to kick and punch things, it's only natural to get kicked and punched once in a while. Accidents happen, no big deal. Unless you're a big baby, which Embry seems to think I am." She raised her voice a little louder, just in case the dojo music was on too loud.

"I heard that," the big man in the center of the room commented lightly. "For someone who's not a big baby, you sure are whining a lot, Sims."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him, bright purple from her candy, and Claire giggled. Embry's student gave Samantha an apologetic look.

"Qwil says dat if I stick my tongue out at him again, he's gonna steal it," Claire told Samantha, a grin on her cute face. "But I know he wouldn't really. Dat would be mean and Qwil is never mean to me."

"He better not be," Samantha stated, reaching her hand under the desk and feeling around blindly for the half case of water. "Want a water Claire?"

"No tank you. Will Unca Embry be done soon? I wanna go to da beach." It was Saturday, meaning that the dojo would be closing at noon. When Samantha had come here early that morning after working an extra shift at the One-Stop, a snoring Claire had already been on the couch. Both her parents were working, Embry had explained, and Quil was...busy. He had said that with a tightening around his mouth that gave away his displeasure. He didn't seem to mind Claire being there anymore than he minded having Samantha around, and when she had Samantha to keep her entertained, Claire didn't cause much trouble. Samantha didn't know what was bugging Embry, but Claire was oblivious and that's all that mattered.

"They're just finishing up, Claire. See that superior and overly pleased expression on Embry's face? That means he's tortured Jessie long and hard enough to make himself feel adequate at this sensei thing. It depends on the level of the student really, and Jessie's good enough that Embry feels it necessary to make sure Jess limps out at the end of the lesson to have earned his money. Since I'm on the 'work for your lessons' program, he doesn't feel like I need to limp. Apparently skipping away at the end of my lessons is sufficient for wussy little girls like me."

"Be nice," Embry murmured, sounding a little hurt. "You really are a sore sport, Sims. Sheesh."

Jessie his student grinned at him, amused that Samantha was giving Embry so much hell.

"Unca Embry's in trouble again," Claire smirked around her lolli.

"Unca Embry's always in trouble these days," Embry muttered to Jessie. "Too much estrogen around here, isn't there?"

"You're on your own there, man," Jessie snickered, ending his cool down and stretching sore muscles. "I think I'm off to do that limping thing. Sorry about the shoulder, Sims." Samantha gave him a thumbs up, too busy with her draping to respond, so Embry did it for her.

"That translates into, 'Sorry I came to the dojo obviously too tired to spar. I demurely apologize oh wise and wonderful sensei and most skilled fellow practitioner.'"

This time the finger was not Samantha's thumb, and Claire wondered why Samantha was covering her eyes. Embry grinned at his student.

"It was her fault, not yours, Jess. She knows it too, and that's why she's pouting." Both men ducked the flying water bottle calmly.

"Sims, why am I not looking? And when? When when _when_? I'm _booooooored._"

"In another half hour it'll be noon and then he'll close up shop," Samantha popped her lolli. "Speaking of which…"

Samantha rolled up from her drape, setting the ice pack on the desk and rotating her shoulder gingerly. She winced a little when she stretched her arms out, but after a satisfying pop of her shoulder joints, she relaxed. Hopping up, Samantha headed for the bathroom, where the mop and broom were kept. Saturday was Samantha's self determined scour the dojo down day, even though Embry had told her the mats never got scrubbed before her and no one had contracted an unhealthy disease as of yet. Samantha knew how often her face smacked the ground. She was scrubbing them whether he liked it or not.

He only tried to tell her no because he felt obligated to help, and Samantha was finding that outside of his normal work, the man could be hella lazy when he wanted to be.

Samantha puttered around the bathroom for awhile, looking in the cabinet for the big bottle of concentrated cleaning solution for her mop water as she played with the mop handle. She heard the bell jangle, probably from Jessie leaving.

"Back away from the mop." A shadow from the doorway fell over her, and a shiver ran down her spine at the authority in Embry's tone. She turned and saw him standing there, blocking her exit. Both of his arms were gripping the doorframe above his head and Samantha swallowed a little harder than normal, distracted.

"Hmmm?" At her non-answer he leaned in on the balls of his feet, stretching his arms as he subtly closed the distance still holding the doorframe. He had a tiny frown on his handsome face.

"You heard me. You know, resting would be a lot more effective if you did it on the couch, Sims, _with_ the ice pack. You're tired, and that made you sloppy earlier. Sleep here, or sleep at home…hell, come with us and sleep in my truck." A smile curved his mouth out of the frown. "That sounds good, you know. The three of us could go to First Beach and park out, since it's not raining for once. We could do a picnic if you two wanted. But step away from the cleaning supplies before I remove you forcefully."

Samantha gave him a grin. "Wanna bet?" She hefted up the mop as if to use it as a weapon, even though they both knew he was faster and there wasn't room to maneuver. Embry chuckled and stepped in, earning himself a swift poke in the foot followed by a playful jab in the stomach. He reflexively caught the mop with his hand, but that put pressure back on Samantha's arm. She instinctively let her grip on the mop slide forward, rolling her shoulder as she winced.

"Ugh. Jessie got me good, huh?" Samantha murmured ruefully. Embry stepped closer and inspected her shoulder, touching the bruise with light fingers.

"You're faster but he's stronger, and you can't let your guard down around him at all," he chastised her gently. "You didn't have to show up today, especially since you worked last night. You could've stayed at home and slept."

Samantha shrugged her good shoulder, giving him a cocky grin. "What and miss bonding time with Claire? Never."

"She's already stealing you from me, isn't she?" Embry chuckled, smiling down at Samantha.

"You never had a chance, Call," Samantha smirked. "Claire had me from her first 'pwease'. Plus remember you have cooties." Embry rolled his eyes, and then he froze at a small popping sound. He stood up straighter and she could swear he sniffed. For such a huge man he could be quick on his feet and he was out of the bathroom and to the desk before Samantha could blink. He knelt before Claire where she sat sucking her thumb.

"Where're you hurt, sweetie?" he asked her in a worried tone, and Claire took her thumb out of her mouth looking guilty. "What happened, Claire?"

"Nutting, Unca Embry. I wanted one more lollipop and da drawer got stuck. When I pulled it harder it came open real quick and scraped my tumb. I'm sorwy." She showed him her thumb, which had just the tiniest drop of blood on it, but Embry looked upset. Really upset.

"Sims, can you take Claire in the bathroom and get her a band aid?" he asked tightly. "Wash her finger really good, okay?" Samantha nodded, a little confused at his clipped tone, but did as she was asked. Claire didn't seem in any pain, instead she started jabbering about her favorite new cartoon that she had seen last Saturday. Samantha only half listened, peering through the open bathroom door as she used a damp paper towel to blot the scratch before drying it for the bandage. Embry had placed himself in front of the entrance door, watching outside with an intent look on his face.

"Hey, Embry, everything cool?" she called out, but he seemed completely focused on whatever it was he was looking for through the windows. Samantha turned to Claire.

"Does your uncle not like blood, Claire?" she asked the little girl. Claire shook her head.

"Nope. None of dem do. Dey get really upset when we get hurt."

"When who get hurt, honey?" Samantha asked as she peeled open a Charlie Brown band aid.

"Us wolf girls." Claire scrunched up her nose, looking confused. "I'm not s'posed to talk about dat, Aunt Emily says. But Unca Embry--"

"How's that finger, Claire?" Embry cut in smoothly as he poked his head into the bathroom. "Did Sims get you all fixed up?" Claire held up her thumb, now sporting a red caped Snoopy.

"All better!" She declared, waving her thumb proudly. "I didn't even cry. Sims says dat accidents happen. She didn't cry and nedder did I, Unca Embry." Embry took her hand in his huge one, giving the band aid a kiss.

"You're the bravest, Claire," he told her, taking the little girl in his arms. Slinging her over one hip, he took the slightly bloody paper towel from Samantha and flushed it down the toilet. "Thanks, Sims. Do me a favor and scrub up really good, can you?" He didn't wait for her answer, instead carrying Claire with him as he went about grabbing his stuff. Bemused, Samantha did as he requested. She'd seen his students bleed before, a twelve year old had gotten a nose bleed just yesterday, and despite it being a spurter like no other, Embry had only smiled in slight amusement and sympathy. But for whatever reason, Claire just scratching her thumb had Embry all bent out of shape.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Embry already had his and Samantha's bags over his shoulder. He and Claire were waiting for her by the door, the little girl still firmly in his grip.

"You know, for a huge tough guy, you're kind of a softie," Samantha teased, trying to take her bag from him as they locked the dojo behind them and headed down the steps. "Gimme my bag, you brute."

"Okay. But I'm not sure how much it'll hold," Embry promptly turned Claire horizontal and passed her to Samantha, with Claire giggling at his game. Samantha laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Aww! Claire's my little bag lady. Quick Embry, find me some makeup, I can't put my stinky dirty workout socks in _this_ bag."

"EWWW!" Claire screeched, wiggling enough that Samantha had to hold the little girl back upright to keep from dropping her. Embry walked a step ahead and opened the passenger door for them, waiting for Samantha to finish buckling up Claire before closing the door with a gentle thud.

"Bag please," Samantha held out her hand, but he just smirked a grin at her and took her hand in his, pulling Samantha around the truck as he dropped their bags in the bed. Embry opened the driver's side door and waited, indicating for her to crawl in.

"I don't need a ride home," Samantha protested. She had been regularly losing this battle with him. Yesterday he had just followed her down the street puttering at two miles per hour, smirking at her from the driver's seat until she gave up. Her stalker comments hadn't fazed him one bit.

"No. You _don't_ need to be walking," he told smugly. "You most definitely _do_ need a ride. And unless you have something else pressing to do at home, we're all going for that picnic." He winked slyly at Claire, adding, "Maybe with ice cream."

"Yay, a picnic! Yay, ice cream!"

There was no overturning that.

"You're a bully, Embry," Samantha mocked glared at him, but inwardly she was pleased to be invited along and he knew that. Still, he pretended to be hurt, pouting as she moved past him and crawled up into his truck. She was pretty sure he was staring at her butt when she did, and she gave him a suspicious look as she tried to settle in the area between the driver and passenger seats. Embry just grinned unapologetically. The truck was only a single cab, and it was an old school manual transmission, meaning she had to fold her legs beneath her to avoid straddling the shift stick coming out of the floorboard. Embry didn't even have the decency to pretend not to be disappointed.

"You know you could--"

"No."

"Are you--?"

"Yes."

Embry sighed heavily, and then he stepped up into the tall cab with no effort at all, his weight making the truck rock. Claire giggled when Samantha scooted over a little to give him plenty of room and Embry, smirking, put his arm around her waist and scooted her right back.

"Were you this smooth with all those other ladies?" Samantha asked him archly, to which Embry coughed, looking guiltily at Claire when she turned curious eyes to him.

"Picnic it is," he muttered, shifting in reverse and pulling away from the dojo. Despite the fact that it took two hands to drive a stick shift, Embry managed to steer with his left while keeping most of his right arm draped over Samantha's left knee, his elbow digging into her hipbone every time he shifted to the next higher gear. They bounced down the rough La Push roads, the truck rumbling and roaring and Claire giggling as Samantha tried and failed to keep out from under Embry. Finally she gave up and scooted in tight to the handsome man next to her, resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped a long arm around her, being careful of her bruised shoulder as he shifted the truck gears from her other side.

"I win," Embry murmured happily, watching the road instead of the wink that Samantha gave Claire, right before she reached over and turned on the radio. She had learned that Embry couldn't stand oldies, so she flipped channels until she found the all Beach Boys all day marathon. Embry groaned, knowing it was useless to argue, so he contented himself by resting his hand on her knee between shifting.

It didn't take long before both Samantha and Claire were pelting out their love of the sand and the sun right along with the singers, and, Samantha might add, doing quite a good surfing impression. The girls surfed all the way through their stop off at the Clearwater's store for picnic and beach supplies, circling an amused looking Seth a couple times until he pretended to be a shark and sent Claire screaming, and then they surfed back to the truck and on down to the beach. By this point Embry had caved and was belting out the lyrics with a better singing voice than Samantha and Claire both had combined.

They got quite a few looks from the crowded beach goers when they pulled in, but Claire was oblivious, Samantha couldn't care less, and Embry seemed pleased that they were having so much fun. They found a prime spot by way of Embry being bigger and scarier looking than anyone else, a fact that Claire and Samantha used ruthlessly to their advantage, and they set down their things on a large worn blanket Embry had brought from his truck.

Food as always came first, and as they laid into their picnic, Samantha looked around them happily. She'd never gotten to go to the ocean very often growing up, and Lake Michigan just didn't count. Here on the Pacific Ocean, the beach was so nice and the water so pretty that the words came from her mouth without her thinking first. "I want to build a sandcastle!"

Samantha blushed when she realized exactly how young she sounded when she said that, and Embry burst out laughing, stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth before taking her hands and hoisting her to her feet.

"What the lady wants the lady gets," he teased. "Claire, you're the expert. Where should we start the ground demolition?"

"Hmmm…" Claire took the choosing very seriously, padding barefoot up and down their designated area before she pointed imperiously at the ground. "Der, Unca Embry. Get stompin'!"

And stomp he did. Samantha was sent to fetch water in a plastic cup, pouring repeatedly as Embry jumped up and down, his huge feet pounding the dampened sand flat while Claire watched critically. At one point Claire wanted to make sure their sand castle had a proper water source, so Samantha's toes were put to use digging out a lake. She had to re-do it twice before Claire was satisfied, partially because watching Embry jump so much shirtless had detracted her attention from her current objective. Embry's eyes sparkled when he grinned at her behind Claire's back as the little girl lectured Samantha on the rights and wrongs of sand lakes.

Having not been five in twelve years, Samantha was out of sand castle practice, so her skills were quickly outstripped by Claire and Embry's prowess. Their sandcastle was more of a sand city, and Samantha conceded defeat when Claire directed her to start on the sand airport. Retreating to the safety of their blanket, Samantha stripped down to her tank top to let the warmth from the rare sunshine heat her skin. Her sunglasses were still tucked in her gym bag, so she simply closed her eyes and relaxed back, her toes comfortably buried in the heated sand.

Samantha knew she was tired. Joe and his friends had been spending most of the week carousing at her father's place after they returned at night from the bars, meaning her nights off work weren't exactly restful. Embry was right when he had said she had no business sparring that tired, but there was no time like the present for a little nap. So she dozed, draping like she always did. A little while later there were voices that she recognized accompanied by Claire babbling happily, and then the feeling of someone settling down onto the blanket next to her. Samantha smelled grass and woods and the faintest musk of sweat, a combination wonderfully Embry. She rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily. Chocolate brown, dark russet, brownish black, blinding white…the colors of the man next to her made Samantha smile as she took in each one separately.

"We're Claire-less?" Samantha murmured, already knowing the question. Embry never let that little girl out of his sight when they were outside, and he was completely focused on only her right now.

"Yeah," he stretched then folded his right arm above his head, his left hand drifting over to brush her hair from her face where it had come loose from her ponytail. "Quil came and got her, and he's gonna take her home after ice cream."

"I missed out on ice cream?" Samantha sighed disconsolately. "That sucks."

"I've got something better in mind, Sims," he promised, throwing her a quick grin. "Just wait for later." Samantha raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"That statement has the potential of turning very dirty, Mr. Call," she told him primly. "As your non-paid employee I expect a certain level of professionalism from you." Then Samantha smiled, closed her eyes again, and she reached out and tweaked his nipple. Embry laughed, batting her hand away. She tweaked him again and found herself promptly pinned on her back, her wrists above her head as he smirked down at her.

"Play nice, little girl or I won't," he warned her, mock threateningly. Samantha pretended to think about it, and then shook her head.

"Nuhuh," she chirped, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and using her lower body strength to twist them both. Embry ended up on his back, now being pinned by her this time. He sank down beneath her passively, closing his eyes as his lips curved upwards. Samantha frowned. "You know, it's a lot more fun when I don't know you're only letting me win."

"Trust me sweetheart, you're winning no matter how hard I try to keep you from doing it." His words were like a caress, smooth and soft, contrasting to the calloused roughness of the fingers that escaped and found their way to the small of her back.

"I'm sorry," Samantha murmured, and she was disappointed when he let her pull away. Samantha sat back on her heels, but Embry remained how he was, only now he was watching her with intense eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, that small curve still on his mouth. "I'm the one pushing you away and pulling you right back, not the other way around. I should apologize."

"That's blunt enough," Samantha commented, watching him take her hand and press a light kiss to her wrist. "Are you apologizing?"

"Nope." He kissed her wrist again, and she shivered when she felt the faintest heat of his tongue against her pulse point.

"No?"

"No. Cause I'm not really all that sorry, Sims." He reached up and hooked her waist, pulling her down next to him and tucking her nicely along the length of his form. He kept his arms and hands away from her mostly, but he did nuzzle her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I know what I should be doing, but it's harder than I thought it would be to keep my distance with you. You're probably going to hate me later, though. I _am_ sorry about that."

"You're bi-polar, Mr. Call," she accused, even as she snuggled. "And you seem to think I'm interested. For the record you're not my type, so stop flattering yourself."

"Oh really?" His tone said he didn't believe her.

"Yep. I'm more of the stay strong and single type of girl. I'll graduate high school top of the class, go to college, go to med school, become a world renowned surgeon, and when I'm fifty or so I'll meet two strapping young things that will use me shamelessly for my reputation and money, respectively. The first will further his career but will always pine after what he's lost once I realize his true intentions and dump his manipulative ass. The other will live in the cabana and wear even less clothes than you. He'll fetch me fruity drinks and rock my old wrinkled world any time I want, and he'll die a rich man because of it. That's the plan. There's no Embry Call. Sorry, hot stuff, but that's life."

Silence, then, "Heh. You think I'm hot."

Samantha hit him lightly, having learned better than to full on smack. "You ass. Out of all that, you only retain the last part."

"Naw, I get it. You got plans, and I can definitely appreciate that, Sims. Me, I'm just gonna take life as I've got it, making the most of each day. Including flirting shamelessly with the girl I'm not allowed to have," he added a touch bitterly before his tone turned more hopeful. "Although I _could_ be a cabana boy, I think. The Speedo would take some getting used to and the guys would give me hell, but the perks would more than make up for it."

"Perks?"

"The rocking your world part," he grinned naughtily at her. "That is definitely a perk I could enjoy. Especially if all I have to do is play fetch and roll over on command. In fact, I think that job is tailor made for someone with my particular set of skills."

"Skills? Are we bragging?"

Embry choked on a laugh, swatting her hip lightly. "I meant the other…stuff…you're such a brat, Sims. Although if I may say so--"

"You can't."

"But--"

"Nope. You're cut off, mister. No pretend cabana boy sex talk for you. Come back, one year."

"You like Seinfeld," he murmured happily, catching the reference. "No one but Collin will watch that with me. They don't get the subtlety of the humor."

"I used to watch it religiously, every night. Before I got so…busy."

"Me too. We're all so freaking _busy _now." Embry sighed, but then he added hopefully. "Maybe I could come over one night and watch it with you, when you're not working?"

Samantha snorted. "You think I'm stupid enough to actually touch my dad's television? You're crazy, Embry."

"Sims…" It was a soft growl, protective and possessive.

"I've got too much going on anyway, boy toy, so stop worrying."

"Boy toy?" Embry raised an eyebrow and she laughed at his slightly offended expression.

"You nicknamed me, so I'm trying a few out on you now. Would you prefer CB, instead?"

"Cabana boy?" he laughed, hooking his thumb through the belt loop of her pants and giving it an absent tug. "Hmmm. That's better. Hot stuff was my favorite."

"Nope, that'll give you a big head." She shook her head in a firm negative.

"How about 'he who is made of awesome awesomeness'?," Embry considered. "Although that doesn't abbreviate well, does it?"

"Hwimoaa?"

"Huh?" Embry tipped his head sideways.

"That's what the acronym is," she explained. "Hwimoaa. I could call you momo for short."

"You can't abbreviate an acronym, Sims. That's against the rules."

"What are you, the acronym police?"

"It's stupid, and momo is what someone would call their grandma." He frowned. "Pick something else."

"Oh, like I got to decide my nickname?"

"But I liked Sims. It was cute, and it fit." He smiled winningly at her, brushing her cheek with his knuckles lightly. Samantha watched him as he watched her, his eyes softening when she returned his smile shyly. He closed his eyes, and he allowed his body to lean against hers comfortably. He was so handsome when the tightness left his face, as if his worries were gone when they were like this. Samantha couldn't help herself and she reached out and touched his strong jaw line, bringing his gaze back to hers.

"Embry?"

"Hmm?"

Chocolate eyes swept over her features, and Samantha shivered, knowing just how close they were. Only a few inches separated them and if she leaned forward just a little…but she had promised to respect his wishes, even if he was having a hard time respecting them himself.

"Nothing. You talk too much."

Embry chuckled, but he tucked her in a little tighter, and his breath ghosted over her hair. Samantha didn't say anything more, content to be here with him, and he seemed the same way. The sun was starting to disappear behind some clouds but the warmth stayed and mixed with the extra heat of Embry, she slipped off one more time, aware that he had silently taken her hand in his own. He stayed next to her as she slept, and even in its brevity, it was the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. Finally when the beach was nearly empty, he moved to pick her up and carry her back to the truck.

It would have been incredibly romantic if Samantha hadn't panicked and tried to kill him.

The moment Embry cocooned her in his arms and started to lift her up Samantha snapped awake, striking out reflexively. If Embry had been anyone else, not as insanely fast and strong as he was, then Samantha could have broken his neck. As it was she slammed the heel of her hand so hard into his jaw that his head snapped back. Either that or he pulled back to try to soften the blow, sometimes it was hard to tell with Embry.

"Shit!" They both yelped at the same time, him in surprise and Samantha in pain as her hand went numb. She scrambled backwards and he let her go, watching her take a few hard breathes before she seemed to gather herself.

"Damn, Sims, are you okay?" He shifted towards her but she held up her tingling hand and he stopped, understanding that she was asking for space.

"Yeah…Sorry. You can't do things like that, Embry," Samantha mumbled. She shook her hand a couple times, rubbing it until it started to get back the feeling. "Shit, hitting you is like hitting granite. Breaking boards doesn't sting that bad. Are _you_ okay?"

"Fine," he tipped his head to the side. "Did you hurt your hand?"

"Umm…no. No, it's cool." Samantha took another deep breath as she tested her hand by squeezing it a few times and Embry frowned, concerned when she flushed embarrassedly. "Wow, it's late, let's bail, okay?" she said in a strained tone, starting to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't," he told her, and then he proceeded to ignore her request for space by gripping her by the waist and jerking her down to where he sat on his knees. "You don't get to deck me then walk away." Samantha frowned and tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry, okay? Really. Can we just--"

"_No_." With a determined look in his eye, Embry dragged her across his lap. "We're doing this right. I _am_ going to carry you back to the truck, Sims. Don't hit me again, you'll just hurt yourself. Ready?" And then she was helpless, held off the ground and caught in his arms as he walked up the path they had followed down to the beach.

She _hated_ it.

"Put me down, Embry."

"You're a control freak," Embry told her as he walked, giving her a quirky smile as her face grew tighter.

"Says the person who took away my choice in this matter. I can walk, so please put me down."

"Oh, I know you can walk. You walk everywhere. You walk every day. Home from work, over to school, back from school, over to my place, back to work…all you ever do is work and walk. All by yourself. It's sad, honey, and it bothers me. So shut up, suck it up, and deal with this."

Samantha fumed, embarrassed and angry. She'd been having such a good day too. At least they were almost to the truck.

"That's not really any of your business, Embry, what I do each day. But thanks for making me feel like shit."

Embry set her down, carefully tipping her so that her feet were beneath her. She turned around, ready to give him hell, but he was already on the offensive, backing her up those last couple steps until her hips hit the front of his truck.

"Did I?" he asked her quietly, and he leaned in closer, boxing her in with his hands on the hood on either side of her. "I didn't mean to, Sims. But I mean it, it bothers me. If I didn't think it would humiliate you, I'd have bought you a bicycle weeks ago."

"That's not your place," she told him quietly.

"That's why I didn't do it. I don't want you upset…You're really mad at me, aren't you?" he asked her, looking sad. She shook her head in a negative but crossed her arms defensively. Embry dipped his head, trying to make her catch his eye. "Sims, talk to me? Please?"

She was silent for a long time but finally she met his gaze with determined eyes.

"One year and two more months, Embry," Samantha said firmly. "All I have to do is put in my time and keep my record squeaky clean and everything will be perfectly fine. When I am happily moved on with my life back on track, then we can talk about this stuff. Until then, let it lie. If I can tough it out, so can you."

Embry held her gaze, a staring contest of sorts. Normally she won these kinds of things, but he was tougher than she was, somehow, someway. She looked down first. "You said you had something better than ice cream, don't think I've forgotten." Samantha changed the subject awkwardly, but he wasn't allowing the awkwardness. He bumped his forehead against hers lightly.

"I'm going to go get the rest of our stuff, Sims. When I get back, I will mind my own business, as long as you realize that that is completely voluntary on my part. Don't think for one second that I'm oblivious and that I don't have your back at all times. And when I get back here, you're going to not be glaring at me anymore, because as much as it freaks you out, somewhere inside you know it's true." He smirked at her. "Since you're currently giving me the death eye, I'll make sure to walk slowly."

Embry turned and ambled away, his hands in his pockets. Samantha watched him go, stunned. Then she flushed, leaning back against the truck. She was tempted to bail, to hoof it home, but she remembered Embry's comments the other night about the girl running away, and she knew how much that had bothered him. So she thought about what he said, and even if she didn't agree with him, she knew that she didn't want there to be uneasiness between them. By the time he returned, all their stuff tucked under one large arm, Samantha had jumped up on the hood of the truck and was swinging her legs idly.

"Embry?" she said softly as he went to the back of the truck first.

"Yeah?" He dumped their stuff in the bed, arranging it so that the wind wouldn't catch it and make it fly back out.

"I'm okay, you know. Seth and Sam Uley were poking around the other night, thinking they had to do something, but you have to understand…I've known for years that I had the possibility of ending up living with Dad. My mother…she made sure I knew what I was getting into. I'm okay, really."

Embry moved to the front of the truck, leaning his hip against the headlight and giving her some space.

"Seth says that guy screams at you almost every night, Sims. I've been nearby when he was." Embry looked angry talking about it, his arms crossed and muscles bunching as tension tightened them. "Seth won't let me go to your place unless you invite me, which is probably a good thing considering you don't seem to want anyone over there."

"How come everyone does what Seth says?" Samantha asked, sidetracking. "He's younger than you, and he's kind of a dork. Sweet, but a dork."

"He's…yeah." Embry stuttered, thrown inexplicably by the question. "He's Jake's…err…best friend and Jake's…"

"You don't have to explain it if you can't," she cut him off. "I'd rather not know than have to be lied to. I don't buy that whole La Push gang rumor, but I know that something's off around here. If you can't tell me, Embry, then whatever. No big deal. And as I've told everyone who's brought it up, I appreciate the concern but it's unnecessary. People need to just let it go and let me do my thing."

"Gee, I feel like I've heard that before a couple time," he grumbled, and then he seemed to hesitate. "Why would you say that something's off?" he asked her, stepping closer and facing her. Like this they were the same height and Samantha absently leaned forward, gripping his shoulders and pushing. Embry was immovable, which she was counting on, or she might have fallen off the truck.

"It's just a feeling I get sometimes. Stupid little stuff." Finished pushing, she leaned back and pulled. Embry remained in place, allowing her to mindlessly tug and shove as she talked. "See? I push and pull you around too," she joked, but his brow was furrowed as he focused on her previous statement.

"Like what stuff?"

She sighed at his question and decided to just lay it out there.

"Like you flushing Claire's slightly bloody paper towel, when that nosebleed kid yesterday spurted everywhere and you left those in the trash. Like Leah making me wait for you for absolutely no reason last week. Like you not having that cut on your arm the next day. Like everyone I meet that's friends with you looks disturbingly similar to you, and they all have insanely high body temperatures. And Jared killing that punching bag with no effort at all? That kind of stuff."

"You never brought it up," he told her, standing very still and not to help her keep her balance as she pushed his chest now with both thumbs.

"Yeah, well…I'm not exactly overflowing with companions these days. I'm not particularly interested in losing the one friend I've got. Plus everyone seems happier ignoring it."

Embry was quiet for a long time before he spoke. "You're not going to lose me as a friend, Sims. I like you way too much for that. But it might be better if you continued to follow the ignoring trend. Sometimes there's stuff that's better left alone."

"Funny, that's what I've been trying to tell other people, but they seem determined to not listen to me." She poked him in the chest pointedly.

"You're different," he said stubbornly. When she frowned he took cupped the back of her neck in one huge hand, making her feel tiny. "It's different," he repeated, softer this time. He was watching her mouth now, and that sent a rush of heat down her spine. Unconsciously Samantha licked her lips, shivering when Embry's eyes followed the movement.

"Don't worry so much, hot stuff. You get to have your secrets and privacy and I can have mine." Samantha smirked knowingly, trying to ignore the fact that her pulse was racing. "Who knows? I might be the one messing with you, keeping all my other boy toys hidden in my dad's garage. That's my makeshift cabana for now."

She pulled his shoulders again. This time Embry came with the pull, his hands finding her knees.

"Others?" his tone was dangerous, and even though he knew she was teasing, his eyes still darkened sexily.

"What? You didn't think I was just _your_ girl, did you?" Samantha's voice couldn't maintain her teasing tone, softening too much when she said 'your girl', and it was like something broke inside Embry. Thus far he had always been slow and sweet and hesitant with her. Not anymore.

When he pulled her with a swift tug, _she_ didn't stay in one spot. Instead she slipped right off the truck with a yelp. Embry's hands gripped her beneath her thighs, catching her and hoisting her up. Samantha wrapped her legs around his waist for balance, aware of their proximity and that once more he was carrying her. This time it was only three steps, and her back hit the truck door with a soft thump.

"You should be my girl, Sims," he growled, teeth grazing the length of her shoulder. "If things were different, if you wanted to…"

"Embry?" she gasped, gripping his arms for balance. He growled again, hands squeezing her thighs as he repositioned her. Samantha groaned when she realized what she was pressed against, and Embry's hips rolled into hers hard.

"Fuck, this would be so much easier if I could just _talk_ to you," Embry snarled into her neck, nipping the place behind her ear once, voice frustrated as he added, "I don't want any more secrets, and I don't fucking want privacy. I want to _tell_ you, Sims. I want to have someone normal to talk to about this…"

"Are we still talking?" she asked breathily, squeaking when he pulled her off the truck and bit down harder on her skin, this time further back beneath her ponytail. He never cursed heavily around her and so the words coming from his mouth startled her almost as much as his actions did.

"That's all we ever can fucking do, but never about the right things," Embry didn't seem to like that, reinforcing her opinion when he growled. "I fucking _hate_ it." He showed her his frustration in a painfully blatant way, his hands kneading her ass as he rolled his hips again, lifting her slightly as he did. The motion caught her in the right place and she let out a little noise, tightening her legs. Her back hit the truck again, this time harder as he repeated the motion and dragged another noise, this one closer to a whine, from her throat.

"There are so many better things we can be doing, but we can't because I can't ever tell you a _fucking_ thing. And even if I could, you'd bail and that _kills_ me, Sims." If it really was, she couldn't be sure, because she was in the middle of dying herself right then. Embry knew exactly what he was doing, and the fingers kneading her thighs and ass were holding her trembling legs apart just enough for her to feel every inch of his rock hard arousal against her, even through their clothing. She was clinging to his neck, her nails digging into his skin as he moved them both. She wanted more contact, needed it as a heated flush began to build in her body, and she pressed her chest against his, rubbing her torso into his shamelessly.

Damn, he felt good.

Embry made an encouraging noise deep in his throat when she did, his fingers massaging dangerously close together, and even though Samantha knew they had blown way past Embry's designated no kill zone, she couldn't care less, not when he obviously didn't. Remembering something from awhile ago, she tipped her head back, presenting the length of her throat to him. He let out a snarl and this time instead of pulling away he attacked the flesh of her throat like a man starved.

Samantha began to pant as the combined effect of his mouth and hands and hips pushed her higher. She writhed and arched, her thoughts disconnected from her actions, wondering at how fast she was climbing, wondering if it was possible for him to get her off without even really touching her, wondering if he could feel how wet she was through their clothing. Too long with only minimal human contact had left her over sensitized to it, and this was Embry, the only person she wanted touching her, and he was just so… the way he felt was so…_damn_…

"You smell so fucking good, sweetheart," Embry breathed huskily as her panting started to become small mewls of pleasure. He could tell somehow that she was close. "You're so damn sexy. Come on baby, just a little more…" He lightly smacked her hip, just hard enough to make her gasp at the sting and her hips bucked into his, and then he lowered his mouth to her right breast and bit her nipple through her tank top.

It hit her hard, not the easy highs from her limited experience with previous boyfriends. No this was like getting ripped in half, and if Embry hadn't been so damn strong, she probably would have jerked right out of his grip. As it was she bit his shoulder to stifle her cry, trembling as her orgasm left her weak and gasping. She went limp against him, her arms shaking slightly as she held on. A flush of embarrassment hit her as she realized what they had just done, and Samantha started to think about pulling away. As if he knew that, Embry shifted so that he was supporting her with one arm beneath her hips, the other cradling her neck and head protectively off the window glass, the position less sexual and more of a full body hug.

"See, I told you I could be your cabana boy," he teased, his voice still thick with arousal. Samantha couldn't help but laugh, but when their eyes met, his burned hungrily into her own. She stilled and she could tell he was waiting, and they both were unsure what was going to happen now.

"Embry," Samantha started softly, running her fingers through his hair and tugging his face closer. "Embry, if you've changed your mind…I was just lying about not being interested." He let out a harsh breath, but a desperately hopeful look was forming as he stared at her.

"Sims, I--"

"Dude, seriously? Here where everyone could see you? You two are freaks."

Brady couldn't have come at a worse time, and by the huge grin on his face he knew it. The young Quileute was barefoot and shirtless as he approached the truck, and his basketball shorts had seen better days. Embry let out an oath next to Samantha's ear so vile that it left her laughing out loud, and the huge man set her down on her feet lightly. He remained pressed against her though, a good thing considering the state they were both still in. Embry looked over his shoulder at Brady, his eyes promising death.

"_This better be good, pup_."

Brady held up his hands in a placating fashion. "It's not me, man. Jake says to tell you to play later, we've got work to do. He caught a…ah…job up north and he needs us."

"All of us?" Embry looked concerned. "What about--?"

"Quil's staying, obviously, and so are Jared and Sam."

"But _I_ have to go." This seemed to piss Embry off even further. "It's not that different, Brady," he snapped when the other just shrugged. "And it's not safe to have us all gone like that. Those three are so single-minded, what if they forget…" Embry's hands were braced on the truck above and to the sides of Samantha's head, and she could hear the old metal creak as Embry's muscles bunched. She didn't understand just what exactly they were talking about but she knew Embry well enough now to know he was really mad.

"Jake says sorry, but that Sam promised that he will take care of things here. _All_ of the things, official or unofficial." Embry snarled wordlessly, but Brady shook his head. "Duke it out with Jake, man, not me. I'm just the messenger. But hey, we've got to go. Sorry Sims, I gotta kill your date."

"Her date's gonna kill you, pup." Embry waited until Brady backed off a few step before he turned back to her.

"Pup?" she asked him in amusement. Embry ignored the question, tugging her into his arms instead.

"I'm sorry," he told her, voice softening again as he gazed down at her. "I really don't want to bail right now, especially not now, but I have to. We can do the better than ice cream thing later, okay?"

"I thought we already did it," Samantha smiled up at him, her heart still beating fast. This seemed to please him, a proud smile tugging his lips from his frown.

"Yeah? You're okay? I didn't push you too far?" She thought his worry was cute, too cute to cave to her temptation to tease him. She just shook her head.

"Actually, I feel great," she admitted, blushing a little. When he tilted her head back and made her look at him, she blushed harder and he chuckled.

"Good, but I still have that surprise. We'll do it when I get back, if you want. And we are gonna talk about this, I promise." Embry once more put his forehead against hers, something she was now convinced he did every time he wanted to kiss her. "You are so insanely sexy, Sims," he added in a soft rumble. He pressed the keys of his truck into her hand as he moved to nuzzle her ear, surprising her.

"Park it down at Seth's if you don't feel comfortable keeping it at your place," he told her gently. "Please don't fight me on this, I need to ride with Brady and don't want to leave my truck here. You can drive a stick, right?" Samantha nodded a little dubiously. "Good. The spare dojo keys are in the glove box if you want to go over there. If I'm not back by Monday night, can I get you teach my six-thirty kickboxing class? That's all I've got on the schedule."

That made her nod much more happily. "Yeah, of course," she told him with a smile.

"Thanks, Sims. You're the best, sweetheart." He bent and kissed her cheek quickly, before turning and jogging over to Brady. Her classmate was giving them a goofy grin, which disappeared into a yelp of pain when Embry nailed him in the arm with a fist. Hard.

Samantha chuckled as the two disappeared out of sight, then she leaned back against Embry's truck and groaned. He hadn't even kissed her yet, but he still managed to reduce her into a quivering overheated mess. Without meaning to (or maybe he had meant to) Embry had singlehandedly leached the stress of the last few days from her body. _And_ for the next twenty four hours she had full possession of a truck and a building with no work or school. That was so cool. Samantha scaled the driver's side and happily puttered around until she had the seat and mirrors adjusted to fit her. She smashed the brake and clutch down and turned the key, grinning as the ancient vehicle rumbled to life. That was really cool.

It would have been a lot cooler if the damn truck hadn't chosen right then to die.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry it took longer, I struggled with this one for some reason. Again a huge hug to all my reviewers: _hilja, LoriDuchess, eskimogirl58, and pinkshirt_.

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Five

"No! No no no!" Samantha beat her hands against the truck's steering wheel in frustration. "Don't do that! I'm supposed to move you, and you are way too fat to push!"

A knock on her window made her jump, and there was Embry, back again with a huge grin on his face as he saw the desperation on hers. "Pop the hood," he told her through the glass. Samantha cast around, finally seeing the hood release, and she pulled it. Embry disappeared beneath the hood for all of five seconds, and then he called for her to try it again. This time the truck rumbled to life and stayed that way. Embry slammed the hood closed and came around to her now opened door.

"Sometimes the fuses wiggle loose," he explained. "The black box under the hood holds them, so if it happens again just shove 'em back in until it starts." He leaned in and gave her a swift peck on the cheek, and he grinned at her astonishment. "What, you thought I was gonna leave you here stranded?"

"Embry! Come on, already!" That was Brady again, followed by another voice.

"Flirt later, dipshit, we've gotta go!" She recognized that sharp tone, it was Leah. Embry went to the back of the truck for a second, and when he returned he took her face in his hands, tilting it up as he shifted against her, holding their foreheads closely for a moment. Then he winked as he released her, placing her sunglasses firmly on her nose and shutting the door. Embry darted off out of sight, running faster than she had realized he could run. Samantha stared after him in shock.

He hadn't left her stranded.

It wasn't a big deal, especially considering that car trouble could happen to anyone. Yet for some reason it hit her hard that when she had needed him, Embry had been there. She wasn't used to that. It was…really nice. So Samantha sat in the truck, staring at the spot where he had disappeared with a tiny smile growing on her face. He hadn't left her stranded. He had made things easier, not harder. He had helped her. As proud of a person as she was, there was something about how he had looked at her that made her feel…safer. Better. Life with Embry around was definitely better.

Oh man, she had it bad.

"Get a grip, self. This isn't the first guy you've ever met," Samantha chastised herself as she backed the truck up and turned around. She was glad that there wasn't really a parking space to pull out of, because considering her driving ability with large vehicles, she never would've been able to stay in the lines. She had no idea how Embry could just whip the thing into spots like it was nothing. It was getting late and they had been on a side of La Push that Samantha was unfamiliar with, so it took her a while to get oriented. She was tempted to cruise around town, simply because she could, but the money in her pocket was intended for other things and Samantha couldn't afford to feed this gas guzzler. She did allow herself to putter slowly back home, stretching out the ride.

Maybe if she hadn't been semi-glowing from the last few hours, Samantha would have thought ahead and just left the truck at Seth's. Unfortunately she drove it right to her father's house, pulling in the drive and parking next to her dad's Jeep. Joe must have heard the rumble up their short driveway, because he wandered outside, glaring at her when she climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Is that yours?" he asked her gruffly, and Samantha hesitated a little before shaking her head.

"No, Dad. It's Embry Call's truck. He's out of town and is letting me borrow it." Samantha tucked the keys in her back pocket and approached her father warily. He had begun glaring at the vehicle instead of her as soon as she had mentioned Embry's name.

"Why would he do something like that?" Joe wanted to know, glancing at her suspiciously. It occurred to Samantha that he was reasonably sober, and so she couldn't just run her mouth knowing he'd forget by tomorrow.

"We're friends, Dad." Samantha said, moving to stand next to her father and looking at the truck. He towered over her, nearly as tall as Embry and his friends were. "He was just being nice."

"I don't want you around that boy, Sam. He and his friends…just stay away from them. And get that piece of shit off my property."

"I can leave it at Seth's, if that would be better?" Samantha offered meekly, knowing that if Joe wasn't content with the truck being just down the street, Embry's ride would be safer parked at the dojo. She would have to content herself with walking like normal. Her father merely spat on the ground, sneering down the street towards the Clearwater's home.

"They're _all_ tribal trash, girl. I don't care what you do with it, just get rid of it."

Joe stomped back into the house, muttering under his breath something about the tribal council that Samantha was pretty sure wasn't very nice. Sighing she went back to the truck and started it up again. Apparently tonight she was meeting Mrs. Clearwater, because Samantha was too polite to just ditch the truck in front of the house without saying anything, and she was pretty sure the little red Miata parked in their drive did not belong to the Clearwater siblings.

Samantha pulled the truck up and parked on the street in front of the nicer house, forcing a pleasant smile on her face before walking up and knocking on the door. She reminded herself that this woman made really good cake, and even if mother Clearwater launched into a slew of sympathies and stories that she could handle it. Or she could just make Seth bring her more cake...

"Just a minute! I'll be right there!" She could hear the bustle of someone moving around in the house, and then the door opened. "Charlie, you know you don't have to knock, why you still insist—oh!"

The woman opening the door froze, staring at Samantha briefly in shock. Mrs. Clearwater was in her middle ages but she was still a beautiful woman, and it was obvious that Seth and Leah had gotten their looks from her. She was shorter than her children and stouter, but her eyes were like Seth's, kind and joyful.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs. Clearwater," Samantha said awkwardly, shifting beneath the woman's gaze. "But Embry Call told me I could leave his truck here in case my father…" It didn't seem polite to say that Joe for whatever reason disliked Embry and Mrs. Clearwater's whole family. She didn't like to lie but felt obligated to smooth it over. "We didn't really have room."

"If Joseph Carter has plenty of room to keep his friends around day in and day out, then he has enough room for his only child to have a vehicle." Mrs. Clearwater put her hands on her hips and fumed momentarily, and Samantha shrank back from the protective domestic anger. "Good for Embry, leaving you his truck. I told that boy he was no better than Joe, letting you walk around town like you hadn't a friend in the world. By the way, call me Sue, dear, and I'm _so_ glad you finally came by so I could meet you. I kept telling Seth and Leah to bring you over, but they can be so aggravating when they want to be. Beta or not, an eighteen year old boy does _not_ know what's better for a young girl than his mother does…Is Diet Coke alright with you, dear? And I told Leah before they left this weekend that under no circumstances were they to just forget about you. Oh dear, where did I put the cookies?"

At some point during this Samantha had been pulled into the house and forced into a softly cushioned couch. A soda was pressed into her hand and eventually a plate of cookies was set on her lap. She was pretty sure that terrified didn't even come close to what she was feeling at the matronly assault.

"Are the cookies alright, dear? Eat as many as you can, because I know that grizzly bear of a father of yours would just eat them all if I sent some home with you, and baked goods just don't last around here for more than an hour, if that long." Sue kept fluttering back and forth, adjusting things as she rambled and casting furtive looks at Samantha, who had succumbed and was cramming the cookies in her mouth without abandon. Finally Samantha swallowed and gave Sue a shy smile.

"The cookies are wonderful, Diet Coke is fine, and I'm pleased to meet you too, ma'am."

Sue stopped fluttering and gave Samantha a huge watery smile in return. Then she sat on the couch next to Samantha and reached out, touching Samantha's face with light fingers. Samantha hated strangers touching her, but allowed it from Sue. The cookie in her hand might have helped.

"You look so much like Jessica did at your age," Sue said softly, her smile growing sadder as her hand dropped. "I'm sorry, Samantha. I told myself I wouldn't bring your mother up if I got to meet you. I'm sure that's why you've been avoiding me."

Samantha blushed, embarrassed at being caught. "You could tell?"

"This is La Push, dear. It takes a lot of work to avoid someone. You're actually very good at it." Sue laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Clearwater," Samantha mumbled, but Sue simply patted her on the arm.

"Please, call me Sue. And I understand completely. If you ever want to talk about her, I have a lot of stories and pictures. She was my best friend, you know? Now eat your cookies, Samantha." Sue wiped at her eyes a little and changed the subject, giving the girl next to her a firm stare.

Five minutes of knowing her had taught Samantha that one did not disobey Sue Clearwater. Samantha ate her cookies.

* * *

Sunday mornings in La Push were a lazy state of affairs, especially when it took a carbohydrate loaded Samantha until almost ten to roll out of bed and ditch what was left of her homework, opting instead to take advantage of her newfound freedom. Unfortunately someone seemed to have beaten her to it already.

"So, what? We're your parking garage now?"

Samantha laughed at the sharp comment, having seen the female perched on the hood of Embry's truck all the way from her father's porch.

"And here I thought the world was Embry's dumpster, ready and waiting for wherever I leave his crap," Samantha joked, ambling up to the truck. Leah was leaning back against the windshield, tight jeans and tall boots and white tank, looking for all the world like a model posing for a picture. A really bad ass model in one of those scary biker magazines. Her close cropped hair was slicked back from her face and she had stolen Samantha's sunglasses from inside the truck.

"You could have at least left the keys in it." Leah tapped her boot heel against the hood, not caring that she was making a scratch in the fading paint job.

"And get it stolen?" Samantha jumped up on the hood next to Leah, folding her legs beneath her. "Yeah…I'm not that dumb."

"Please, like there's anywhere this piece of crap could make it to that he couldn't go find it. What're you doing today?"

The question came as a surprise to Samantha, but she gave the other girl a quick grin. They talked to each other a little more every time they ran into each other, usually in the store, and Samantha definitely could do worse than hang out with Leah. Sometimes she got tired of only talking to boys.

"I was thinking of making a break for Mexico, but if you don't think I can get that far…"

Leah tipped back her head and let out a harsh barking laugh. "That would really fuck with him huh? As much as he's pissed already, to come back and you're halfway to the border. That would be awesome."

"What're you doing here? I thought you were off with Embry and Seth yesterday. That's what your mom said."

"I can be wherever I want. It's my house, chica," Leah smirked, and Samantha yawned, throwing Leah a dubiously raised eyebrow.

"Really? I was expecting it to be Seth's, considering how he rules around here."

"My little bro only rules by default," Leah snorted. "Not that he's here often, but Jake's in charge."

"So I've been told. What about you?"

"Me? I'm my own girl. Funny, one day you're second best, next you're not even on the pecking scale anymore. Not really sure how it happened, but hey. Who the fuck knows why anything happens these days. No one tells me what to do, that's all I care about."

"Not even the ever renowned Jake?"

"Naw, he just asks nicely now." She frowned. "Unless he really means it. Which is why my butt is here; I got sent back. Asshole."

"Ahh."

"You aren't going to ask why?"

"Don't really care that much."

"Bitch."

"Sometimes."

Leah laughed again, rolling off the truck with a grace that Samantha knew she didn't have. "Gimme the keys, I want to get out of this place. You've wouldn't believe how boring those other three can be, whipped whiney jerkoffs."

"You know I don't understand half the stuff you say, right?" Samantha tossed the older girl the keys and hopped into the passenger seat, buckling up and putting her foot up on the dashboard. "Pretty much most of this conversation has been Latin to me."

"I thought you didn't care." Leah jumped in and shoved the seat back almost as far as Embry had set it.

"As long as we're straight about it," Samantha smiled and held out her hand. "Give 'em back. You're ruining my image."

"You know you're completely wasted on Emb, right?" Leah conceded, handing back the sunglasses and turning the ignition key. The truck roared to life and Leah gunned it around in a three point turn. "If you want to date someone, I know some guys that are much more interesting."

"Take me to pick up guys in Embry's wheels, and I'll officially have my non-girlfriend-truck-having status revoked. You know this right?"

"Whatever, he'll just blame me. Plus all the fun places don't open for another couple hours. It's a Sunday."

"Mexico it is."

"Don't tempt me."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Samantha leaned back and enjoyed the drive. At first Leah didn't seem to have any particular place she wanted to go, although she didn't head out of La Push city limits like Samantha had assumed. Instead she took a series of back roads, the truck bouncing roughly as gravel turned to dirt turned to grassy paths through the ever denser foliage. Eventually they ended up in front of a tiny run down shack, barely ten feet by twenty, and that looked like it hadn't been inhabited in the last twenty years.

Leah parked in front of the shack, killing the engine and hopping out. Samantha followed more slowly. They were pretty deep in the woods; although she was relatively sure the coastline was close. Despite it being midday, the coolness of the forest caused the morning dew to condense, leaving a roll of heavy fog across the forest floor. It was beautiful, if not a little eerie.

"Is this the part where you kill me and feed me to the wolves?" she joked, looking around.

"Little red riding hood, you sure are looking good…"

"You know the wolf gets whacked at the end of that story, right?" Samantha yawned again. "Doesn't the grandma and everybody come falling out of its belly?"

"I'd like to see them try," Leah smirked as she headed to the shack. Samantha wandered afterwards more slowly.

"My money's on the hunter. Although Red had it coming. Anyone who can't tell they're talking to a wolf instead of their grandmother deserves to get eaten."

Leah gave her a sly look as she muscled the broken rotting door open and ducked inside the building.

"Says the girl who's got her own personal wolf just lying in wait ready to pounce." Leah's voice was muffled, and Samantha followed her inside to hear her better. The shack was partially cleared, with several decades' worth of junk forced up against one wall, and the other side empty with only a blanket and a few bottles stacked together. Leah grabbed one, tilting her head and giving it a sniff, and then set it down in favor for another. She gave Samantha a smirk as she went back to the truck, climbing up on the tailgate.

"Embry's not exactly what I'd call the pouncing type," Samantha murmured, understanding finally one of the cryptic statements Leah was fond of making. She leaned against the wheel well, gazing out at the trees. "In fact, I've known him for what? A month and a half now and there's only been one semi attack. Embry's not sure if he wants something with me or not."

Leah took a hard swig from the bottle then tipped it in Samantha's direction. She shook her head. Not that she was completely adverse to drinking, but most of the time she tended to abstain. Plus it was still pretty early.

"Suit yourself." Leah shrugged, taking another long drink and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "And that's what you're supposed to think. Don't trust that shit for a second."

"Embry's harmless, Leah. I've known much worse."

"That boy's gonna eat you alive, little Red."

"What? I'm getting played?" Samantha frowned. She had only really gotten indecision vibes from Embry, but she knew that there was the faint possibility that she could be getting played the fool so he didn't have to commit to anything they did. She just hated to think that badly of him, not when he seemed so nice. And they hadn't really even done anything, so there was nothing for him to have to commit to. Leah eyed her, and then sighed, flopping onto her back.

"No, not exactly." Leah was silent for a moment, as if weighing her words. "All I'm saying is to watch your own ass when it comes to Emb. He's a really good guy, and he's _trying_ not to dick you over, but it's getting to the point that I don't think he can help himself. In the end you're the one who'll be screwed."

"Are we talking literally or figuratively?"

"Depends on you, really. If you jumped him, I don't think he'd say no."

"Hmph," Samantha reached for the bottle just for the heck of it and took a small sip, grimacing at the burn as it slid down her throat. "He had no problem saying no a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, apparently you work fast." Leah barked out a laugh. "Hussy." Samantha snorted and passed her back the bottle.

"What is that? It tastes awful."

"Something Quil's grandfather likes to make." The older girl chugged much more than seemed safe to Samantha.

"Moonshine? Isn't that illegal?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically at Leah.

"Only to sell, not to consume. Why? Too much for you?"

"I prefer pink and yellow drinks that are custom designed to match my outfits and to leave yummy flavors on my tongue." Samantha rolled her eyes. "Shut up and hand that shit back over." This time she took a deep swig. Leah laughed.

"Nice. I'm telling you, you're wasted on Embry."

"You're a bad influence," Samantha commented as she coughed. "No more of this. I've proven I can hang, now take it away."

Leah mock saluted her, and she went back to drinking. Already Samantha could feel a slight buzz growing, probably from her empty stomach and because she drank so rarely. Leah didn't seem affected at all.

"How exactly is he going to dick me over?" Her words had stuck and were bothering Samantha.

"That's his business to tell, not mine. I'm just saying that he's not going to keep himself in check forever, and if I were you, I'd either bail now or hit it and forget it. Anything more is trouble."

"Hit it and forget it?" Samantha chortled, ending in a snort. It wasn't very delicate but then again, there was nothing delicate about the tall, tough as nails girl beside her. "That's screwed up. Can you imagine me walking up to Embry and saying, 'Hey sexy. Let's hit it so I can go ahead and forget it.' He'd think I'd lost my mind. Plus that would be kind of wrong, using him like that."

"Samantha, if you think that there's a guy on the rez that would mind being used for sex, than you're crazy. Embry is no exception. Trust me, I know that boy's innermost thoughts. He's kinda a freak." Samantha just smirked, causing Leah to make a gagging noise in her throat. "Yeah, well, whatever. Maybe you two are a match made in heaven. Just don't tell me the details."

"There's nothing to tell," Samantha muttered, and Leah raised her eyebrow, causing Samantha to flush as she continued. "Okay, there's a little to tell. But not much. I'll tell you one thing though, give that boy an inch and if he wants to he can take a mile. Shocked the crap out of me."

"You've gotta love a guy that can hold up his end of the deal."

"Hear hear." Samantha clunked her imaginary bottle against Leah's. "Now, moving away from my nearly nonexistent sex life, what are we doing today?"

"You're looking at it."

"If you're getting drunk, then I'm sleeping," Samantha warned her. "And eventually I'm bailing because there's no food out here."

"That's taken care of. The party will be around shortly, they just have to cater to their _women_ first." Leah rolled her eyes, grumbling. "I seriously wish I'd not been sent back with my tail between my legs, up north was promising to be so much more fun."

"Why were you? You and Embry and Seth and them, do you guys all work for Jake?" Samantha asked, not really caring if Leah chose not to answer. It kind of seemed like the older girl wanted to talk about it though.

"Yeah…we're kind of his crew. And Jake was just being Jake, which is normally cool. He cuts me a lot of slack and keeps the other guys off my ass, but I can hold my own. He knows that. But apparently I was a distraction and it was causing fights."

"I don't get it."

"Let's just say this girl's a hot commodity," Leah stated blandly, as if what she had said wasn't completely conceited. Samantha raised an eyebrow, so Leah continued her confusing explanation. "It's a competition thing. For work. Umm…let's just say that there's more than one team out there playing the field, and having someone like me around is beneficial to the…ahh…team. I make things better just by being around."

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about."

Leah took another long swig, unthinkingly passing the bottle to Samantha, who shrugged and took another sip, making a face again.

"Without me, Jake's not as good at his job. No one knows why, he just is. And he's paranoid that someone will come and try to swipe me away. Which makes the other guys paranoid, which means fighting. So I get sent home. Bastard."

"Hot commodity."

"Indeed."

"Are you and this Jake guy…?"

Leah chuckled. "No, although I could do worse. Jake is…totally worth it. But no, it's a nice thought though."

"What do you guys do?" She'd been curious since last night. Leah gave her a searching look, but then shook her head.

"Protection jobs, mostly. Nothing to worry about. The cavalry's arrived."

"Huh?"

"Listen." It was a few moments after Leah spoke that Samantha was able to hear the sounds of another vehicle rumbling down the path they had taken to get out here. Samantha sat up, craning her head to see who had shown up.

"Umm, Jared and Kim are probably cool, but shouldn't we ditch the booze? That's Sam Uley with them," Samantha said a little nervously. She was underage after all, and that stuff was so strong there was no way the others wouldn't be able to smell it.

"What, you worried?"

"Just cautious," Samantha replied. "These aren't the whipped whiney jerkoffs you were mentioning earlier, are they?"

"Only two of them. The third is whipped whiney jerkoff number two's whipped whiney jerkoff girlfriend."

"Ouch. Are you sure Sam's not going to flip?"

Leah just grinned as wolfishly as her brother could, and she took another drink. Samantha gave up and leaned back against the side of the truck bed, readjusting her sunglasses as a second truck, this one much nicer than Embry's, pulled up perpendicular to theirs. Its brakes squealed when it stopped, and Sam looked down at the wheel with a frown before he climbed out. Kim and Jared were close behind, and as soon as Kim jumped out of the back seat, she gave Samantha a big grin.

"Hey Sims! I didn't know you'd be here." Kim looked at Leah a touch warily. "I didn't know you and Leah were friends."

"We're not," Leah shot back. "Samantha just uses me ruthlessly for my connections and my parking space, what a bitch."

Samantha snickered, but she gave a Kim a smile when the other girl flushed at Leah's comment. "Hey Kim. Jared."

"Who hasn't used you for your parking space, Leah?" Jared joked, although there was an edge to his voice as he threw an arm over Kim's shoulders protectively.

"I could say the same thing about Kim, Jared."

"Not more than once, Leah."

Leah and Jared glared each other down with murder in their eyes, Kim sighed as if this was normal, and Sam Uley rolled his eyes like one long suffering.

"Easy killers," Samantha muttered, and then she sniffed. "Ooh! I smell sustenance!"

"We brought food," Sam told her, and then _he_ sniffed. "She's corrupting you already, Sims?" he asked in a disapproving tone, and Samantha saw his eyes flicker to the bottle in Leah's hands.

"It's the other way around, Mr. Uley," Samantha shoved her sunglasses up on top of her head, figuring if she was busted, she might as well take one for the girl's team. "I dragged Leah out here against her better judgment and forced enough moonshine down her throat that she finally caved to my will. I might use her shamelessly later, but only when she's a complete drunken mess and won't remember enough of it to come back for me afterwards with her friends. I've heard they're kinda big and scary so I haven't really decided yet. Yum, McDonald's! Is one of those for me?"

She looked at the several big bags of breakfast sandwiches, giving Sam Uley her best hopeful expression, and to her surprise he actually laughed. He handed her the smallest bag and reached over, tapping her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

"Embry doesn't have a chance, does he?" he murmured to Leah, jumping up in the truck bed and reclining back next to the older girl, handing her one of the large bags. Leah made a happy noise, shoving the bottle of moonshine at Sam as she attacked the food. To Samantha's surprise, Sam drained the rest of the bottle in one long drink, not even flinching at the taste.

"Damn, I'm tired," Sam said quietly to Leah, who spared him enough attention to absently pat his face twice with a greasy hand. Sam looked a little grossed out, wiping his face off with the hem of her shirt. Leah was oblivious, destroying the sandwiches as fast as the guys had their pizza when Samantha had been with them.

"Where's Quil?" Samantha asked absentmindedly as she munched into her first sandwich. From their seat in the other truck bed, Kim and Jared stopped eating and shared a look. Leah paused mid chew and Sam Uley gazed at her with dark eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Sam wanted to know, and Samantha swallowed, realizing that maybe she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Umm…well, yesterday Embry was pissed that he had to go wherever it was and do whatever it is you guys do, saying that Sam and Jared and Quil didn't have to. I just kind of figured if you three were here, that he would be too. Let me guess, this is one of those things that I'm supposed to be ignoring, huh? Sorry. Yum, sandwich. Yum, yum, yum…" Samantha drifted off uncomfortably, but then Kim giggled.

"Quil's with Emily and Claire," Kim told her with a smile. "But he'll be mad that you guys drained his supply. He still hasn't forgiven Jared and Paul for the last time."

"Quil's easy. If he gets too mad at me then I'll just whip out a picture of Claire and run away." Samantha chuckled at her own joke, but when everyone shared glances again, she got a little irritated. "Okay, cut the cryptic looks, alright? I'll stop talking. Dang, you guys can be annoying sometimes, and I don't even know you that well." Samantha wadded the wrapper of her finished sandwich and stuck it in her bag with her uneaten one, grabbing a hash brown and rolling off the truck.

"I'm gonna go steal from Quil again, so maybe you guys can figure out just what is allowed to be said around me while I'm gone. I'll walk slowly." Samantha headed towards the shack, shaking her head.

"You totally stole that from Embry, Samantha!" Leah called, barking again in her harsh laughter when Samantha gave her the finger. Samantha did as she promised, puttering around the shack for longer than necessary before returning with the first bottle Leah had considered. Instead of drinking it, she placed it between Sam and Leah, once more returning to her food.

"You can call me Sam, Sims. Mr. Uley makes me feel old." Sam bunched up his nose in distaste, similarly to how Embry had when she'd addressed him as Mr. Call. Samantha chuckled when Leah muttered that he _was_ old and he gave her a hurt look.

"Well, I suppose it's only fair. It's your fault that I have this awful nickname," Samantha winked at him and started on her second sandwich. Sam merely smiled, and then he wiggled a little, as if trying to make the metal truck bed more comfortable.

"Aren't you hungry?" Samantha asked, seeing that he was the only one not eating.

"Sam couldn't wait," Jared mocked around a sandwich. "He inhaled his food while we were still in the drive through."

"Whatever, Jared," Kim retorted. "You did the same, you're just stuffing yourself a second time."

"He doesn't need as much as I do, Kim," Jared sounded hurt. "He doesn't pa…work as much as I do."

Kim just gave him a dubious look, and Jared kissed her soundly on the lips, despite his greasy face. Kim squealed and tried to escape, causing a several minute long wrestling fight that she had no chance of winning. Again with the "pa's", Samantha thought although she was smart enough this time to keep her mouth shut. It was kind of weird hanging out with these relatively new people. With the exception maybe of Leah, they weren't her friends. They were just friends of a friend, and there was really no reason for them to have invited her to this get together. It made her wish Embry was there, which in itself was weird and relatively new.

They spent a couple hours there, in which time Samantha's small buzz wore off completely, Sam fell asleep and started snoring like a chainsaw, and Jared and Kim starting making out like teenagers. Leah had finished the second bottle by herself and seemed like she wasn't even feeling the effects of the alcohol at all. When Jared and Kim seemed to forget that they had an unwilling audience to their mutual affection, Samantha shared a look with Leah, deciding that this party had run its course.

"Okay, we're out. Thanks for the food, guys." Leah tapped Sam hard in the shoulder, waking him up. He sat up and rubbed his face wearily, looking around. "Go home to Emily and _sleep_, Sam. For real, okay?"

Sam grunted and hooked Leah around the waist, tugging her in for a brief hug before he slid out of the truck bed. Even exhausted the huge man was as fluid as water, and watching him made Samantha a little jealous.

"Are you cool to drive?" Leah asked Samantha, who nodded. She'd been fine for awhile, but was glad they had waited around long enough to be sure the alcohol in her system was gone. As Samantha readjusted the driver's seat to accommodate their height difference, she gave Leah a quizzical look.

"I can't believe you aren't passed out by now," she smiled, shaking her head. "You drink like a fish." Leah stretched her arms, and they popped satisfyingly.

"It takes a lot to get me drunk. I just feel relaxed. What to now?"

"Beats me."

"My place? Mom will feed us, and since you're not hiding from her like a scared little bitch anymore…"

"Be nice," Samantha murmured, giving Leah a quick grin. "And we just ate."

"So? She's _baking_."

"Your place it is."

* * *

School was boring, considering the fact that the majority of the people Samantha talked to had decided to skip that Monday. Not even Quil was there, and Samantha knew for a fact that he was in town. So it was a grumbling Samantha who stood up in front of her history class and gave her group presentation progress report alone. No one, especially her teacher, seemed to have much sympathy for her.

The dojo had been closed the whole day, obviously, so Samantha hurried over as soon as she got done with school. The hurrying was a lot faster since she got to drive instead of walk. She turned the sign in the window to say 'Open', just in case anyone wanted to work out, and she plopped down at Embry's desk to do her homework. It felt strange not having him around, and it occurred to Samantha that she hadn't gone more than a day or two without seeing him since she started volunteering at his place. She didn't mean to get distracted, but it was hard not to think about him when she was surrounded by everything Embry.

Despite her decision to take only her own opinion on things, Leah's words kept coming back to haunt her. Embry didn't seem like the player type, or surely he wouldn't have invested this much time in trying to get to know her. And he had only recently begun slipping when it came to keeping his distance. Samantha sighed. Especially considering their last encounter, it was hard wondering just where they stood with each other. At the time, it hadn't seemed necessary to talk about what had happened between them, but now Samantha was starting to understand why Embry had been so insistent that they talk about it. Again, not exactly a player move.

The kickboxing class was small, not even Kim showed up, so it wasn't that hard to teach. But when the next day Embry was still gone, Samantha felt obligated to call his advanced lesson and tell them that she wasn't capable of teaching that level, even if she could fight at it. She offered herself as a sparring partner later in the day when she'd be off school, but Jessie declined, saying that Embry had already been in touch, and that he'd wait until next week. Samantha grumbled a little at that, but then again, it wasn't as if she had a cell phone and she never gave her home number out to anyone. She winged the beginning karate class, hoping Embry wouldn't be too mad at her for going ahead and teaching it.

Samantha grew cold as she left the dojo that night. The weather was a thick damp mist, and she snagged the sweatshirt the Embry had left behind the driver's seat with some other spare clothes, figuring if she was allowed his wheels then he wasn't going to kill her for borrowing his hoodie. It wasn't until that grassy earthy scent settled over her that it hit her. She _missed_ him. She missed him a lot. Sighing she kept the sweatshirt on, bundling herself up in the huge piece of clothing and not caring that it fell to her knees. The mist turned into a heavy rain, driving people off the roads and away from lonely gas stations. Doing homework was hard when one kept getting distracted by the memories of warm arms, hot hands, and a deep sexy voice. As the scent of Embry moved from the sweatshirt and onto her, clinging to her wrists and hair, she missed him even more, feeling like a stupid dope the whole time for wishing he was there.

And then he was.

Samantha felt eyes on her and she turned, her heart jumping a little when she saw that Embry was standing outside the doorway of the One-Stop, his short hair plastered down to his head, dripping wet. He looked bedraggled, somewhat roughed up, and not a little tired, but as Samantha's eyes locked with his through the glass door, a huge smile split his face. Samantha stood up slowly, a lazy grin spreading across her own lips as Embry slipped inside the store.

"I'm sorry sir," Samantha said, her voice growing serious even as she moved around the counter. "There's a no shoes no shirt no service policy in place here at the Forks La Push One-Stop. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I just got here," Embry rumbled softly, his eyes sweeping over her as if checking to make sure all parts of her were safe and accounted for. Samantha meant to continue teasing him, but what came out of her mouth wasn't what she had planned.

"What took you so long?" It was quiet, her question, and it surprised her that her voice sounded a little pained and plaintive. She really had missed him, which was stupid, she barely knew Embry. Except she knew that by the crease across his forehead that he had been worried, and that the way he shifted closer meant that he was about to put his hands on her waist, and by the way he pressed his forehead to hers that he once again wanted to kiss her.

"Sorry, baby." That smile, gentle, affectionate, was laid full blast against her. And damn if she didn't crumble before the onslaught. His long, rock hard arms wrapped around her, tugging her to his chest and warming her instantly. "I had to work late."

"Hmmm," it was hard to think now that he was near. Samantha slid her hands up his chest, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Embry smiled larger, hands rubbing soothingly up and down her sides, pulling her closer and sighing contentedly. "Welcome back," she murmured quietly.

"I like having something to come back to," he whispered just as quietly, and Samantha's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head down. He was going to kiss her. _Finally_…

Finally the first customer of the night came in. At the jingle of the doorbell, both Samantha and Embry simultaneously groaned, him louder than her when she pulled away and straightened her shirt.

"Welcome to the One-Stop," she chirped airily, knowing that it would only irritate Embry more, and she winked at him when he rolled his eyes at her. The customer, a middle-aged woman dressed in soaked travelling clothes gave the two of them a knowing look.

"I'll make it quick," the woman promised teasingly as she headed down the snack food aisle towards the bathroom.

"No need, he was just leaving," Samantha said, giving Embry a little shove as he already started moving in on her again. He looked down at her with a pout. "What? I'm at work, Mr. Call. You made me wait for the last seventy two hours for you. You can wait until I'm off school tomorrow."

Samantha failed to dodge appropriately and ended up trapped between Embry and the counter. "You counted," he murmured happily as he pressed his nose to the junction of her shoulder and neck. She could swear he sniffed. "And you're wearing my sweatshirt. You smell like me."

"I was cold," she said lamely, pushing at his shoulders uselessly. "We're on camera right now, Embry, so I have to at least pretend to be responsible. Come on, I need this job. Please? I'll see you this afternoon. Oh, let me get your keys…thanks for letting me drive the truck by the way. Leah and I tooled around in it all Sunday."

"See me this afternoon?" He sounded confused, probably from lack of rest. "You get off in two hours, Sims."

"Yeah and you obviously need sleep, Embry."

"There's a perfectly good truck right outside."

"You can't sleep in your truck! Go home, go to bed."

"Says the girl who can sleep anywhere." He was moving in again, nuzzling her neck up into her ponytail, and Samantha literally had to duck his arm to escape. Embry grudgingly allowed himself to be tugged towards the door.

"Trust me, Embry, if I had a bed right now, I'd dive into it gratefully." She got him to the doorstop, but he wouldn't step out. "Please?" She held out his keys. Embry looked down at her hand, then up at her, and he closed her fingers around his keys.

"It really matters to you, doesn't it?" he asked quizzically. "What happens to me?"

"Of course," again her voice was softer, and it contrasted to the steel that wrapped around her gently. The woodsy smell that was Embry enfolded her, and Samantha found herself leaning against him again. "You're barefoot and half naked coming out of a rainstorm in the middle of the night. If I'm nice enough to ignore all the things wrong with that, then you can be nice enough to go home and sleep for both of us. You look like you need it. Take your keys."

"Naw. Just bring the truck around after school tomorrow. I've got another way home, don't worry."

"Where?" Samantha tried to peer around him out into the pounding rain, and he made sure to keep himself in her way.

"Nosey. It's my girlfriend, if you must know. She's dreadfully jealous that I'm making her wait so that I can tell you I missed you every second I was gone." Embry's playful teasing made Samantha flinch, her having spent too much time remembering Leah's words. Embry caught the flinch, and he tipped her head up to his, his eyes soft. "You don't really believe that, do you? Only the missing you part was true."

"It's not my business if the girlfriend part was true, Embry." Samantha tried to shrug unconcernedly, but he saw through it easily, tugging her in closer.

"Oh Sims, sweetheart, trust me. It is most definitely your business…that is if you want it to be."

"Meaning?" she asked, realizing that he was looking at her the way he had the other night when they had been interrupted by Brady. He was looking at her like a man hungry for more than he has.

"Meaning that it was a long three days, Sims, longer than it's ever been, and that had nothing to do with the job." His lips pressed lightly against her temple. "Meaning that seeing you in my sweatshirt is the best thing I've seen in a really long time, and I'm a selfish asshole who wants to keep it that way. If that's what you want..."

"The boy wants to date you, dear," the middle aged woman had snuck up on them with her arms full of junk food and a naughty gleam in her eyes as she stared at Embry's bare torso. "If you turn him down, let me know, because he is just _delicious_."

Embry flushed red in embarrassment and Samantha barked out a laugh, pulling away from him and going to the counter to ring the woman up. Embry ducked behind a series of displays to avoid Samantha's amusement and the woman's overtly open ogling. Samantha winked at the woman as she left, then laughed again.

"She's gone, Embry, you can stop hiding now. Embry?" She found him parked out next to the beef jerky, keeping count out loud of how many Mega Slim Jims he was eating as he tore through their supply. Samantha chuckled and grabbed the whole box, ringing it up and paying for it with the damp and torn money Embry fished out of his pants.

"These things are so good," he murmured, squashing the sticks into lumps and swallowing them whole as he wandered to the windows, Samantha a step behind. His next question was muffled around his food as Embry spoke quickly, looking uncertain as his words ran together. "So Sims, do-you-wanna-go-out-with-me?"

"You changed your mind?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, trying not to smile at his nervousness.

"_You_ changed my mind." She lost the fight and the smile came unbidden. Still, she had to cling to her remaining pride a touch longer.

"I'll think about it and let you know." Samantha turned and headed back to her seat, seeing the huge man slump dejectedly in the security mirrors up in the corners, half a Slim Jim hanging out of his mouth. Samantha giggled despite herself. "Okay, you win, hot stuff." She said over her shoulder. The Slim Jim was already gone. "Friday night, and keep your hands to yourself until then, Mr. Call. We still do have to maintain a non-paid working relationship, you know. Now go _sleep_, Embry."

The lips that ghosted over the back of her neck weren't cheating, but the fingers that entwined with hers oh so briefly were. The darn guy was gone so quickly that she didn't even have the chance to tell him that rules are made to be broken.

Samantha was pretty sure that Embry already knew.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter is longer than normal, but hopefully it's worth the read. Thanks as always to my reviewers, _hilja_, _LoriDuchess_, and _pinkshirt_.

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Six

The wolf lay dying.

At its side a huge stranger sat vigil, shaggy russet fur pressed into the wolf's own dark grey. From the wolf's low whimpers, it was obvious that the poison that ran through its system was doing the trick, slowly shutting down the creature's vital organs. It was a painful process that was far too late to halt. The stranger could do nothing but wait for the pain to be over, or for it to grow too much for the wolf to bear. If necessary the stranger would take away the wolf's suffering, but it was still struggling against the poison, and the stranger would not kill something that still clung so tightly to life. The wolf's breathing grew shallower, and the stranger whined softly, rubbing his muzzle comfortingly against the wolf's flank. The wolf shivered, terrified, alone. So very alone.

It can be forgiven, what the stranger did next, because sometimes compassion can come at a much greater cost than coldness. And this stranger, faults that he had, could never ever be cold. So as the wolf lay dying, the stranger lay against it and took it into his Pack. For a moment the lonely was no longer alone, the fear soothed away by the force of an Alpha mind so much stronger than this lone wolf had ever encountered. Brothers and a sister that the wolf had never known lifted their muzzles and mourned the impending death of one beloved, one of their own. The wolf's pain lessened, easing as it spread across the shoulders of many. In that moment of relief, the wolf never felt the stranger take its life, although if given a choice, it would have given its Alpha its life willingly, without reservation. The agony of loss burned through the Pack, easing only at their Alpha's soothing mental presence. One by one the Pack phased away until only the stranger was left.

The wolf was dead. His name had been Owen Harris, and the stranger had tracked him down too late. The Alpha growled in frustration, angry at the loss, and he sadly padded away from the teenage boy's mangled body. The authorities would find him eventually, but they would never find either of the beasts that had killed him. That's because however briefly, Owen Harris had been a brother, and his death was to be avenged.

When he caught the vampire halfway to the east coast, Jacob ripped her to shreds.

* * *

They were going someplace nice.

She had popped in the dojo after school to tease her date about standing him up, and Embry had just told her he was taking her someplace _nice_. _Oh hell_. Two hours and twenty minutes into trying to handle this situation by herself, Samantha cut her losses and bolted. The pounding on the door dragged Leah grudgingly from her bed, and she was blinking tiredly when she jerked it open. When Leah saw that it was Samantha, she cursed and closed the door in the younger girl's face.

"Go away!" she growled through the door. "Come back tonight when I'm awake."

"It's almost tonight already, Leah, and get your ass out here! Pretend we're friends because I need help." Samantha pounded on the door again with her free hand, clutching a pair of jeans and several shirts to her chest with her other.

"Excuse me? Did the mighty Samantha Carter just admit that she needs something from someone?" Leah's head popped outside, looking more awake and giving Samantha a smug smirk. "I'm sure I didn't hear that right."

"Shut up wench and let me inside."

"Why?"

"Because it's Friday, I'm broke, I have no ride to get to a store even if I wasn't, and I'm not going out with Embry wearing these, okay?" Samantha shook the clothes in her hand, and Leah gave them a once over. The last few months of walking everywhere had been hard on Samantha's wardrobe, and her best jeans were torn enough to have fit into the grunge era perfectly.

"Okay, I can kind of see your point." Leah let Samantha pass her, and once inside the younger girl gave her a hopeless look.

"He said he's taking me somewhere _nice_, Leah!" A rare tone of panic had risen in Samantha's voice. "Really nice. And he just told me a couple hours ago! I can't _do_ nice. I sold all my nice clothes before I moved out here. Maybe if I'd known a week or two ago I could have saved up some cash, taken a few extra shifts or something, but it's too late now. Oh man, I never should have agreed to this. Give me your phone, I'm cancelling."

"Oh no, you're not," Seth ambled out of his own bedroom in only a pair of boxer shorts, rubbing his face wearily and yawning. Again he hadn't been at school and Samantha didn't even want to know what had both Clearwater siblings this tired at five in the evening. "I've had to listen to Embry plan this thing all freaking week, and I'm not listening to him bitch and moan for another week because of you bailing."

Samantha wrinkled her nose. "Lord, Seth, I can smell you from here." He just shrugged and scratched his armpit lazily, wandering past her and into the kitchen. He returned with a two liter of soda pop and began slugging it straight from the bottle. Samantha rolled her eyes at him, then she seemed to remember her problem and she once more went into panic mode. "Seriously, I don't know what to do, Leah."

"Nothing I have will fit you," Leah warned her, and Samantha slumped on the couch.

"I know," she moaned. "Can you guys cover for me or something? Give him some kind of excuse? I didn't think he'd pull the 'nice' card, and I'm completely unwilling to make an ass out of myself."

"Why not just tell him that you don't want to go someplace super expensive? He'll cancel the reservations, no big deal."

"Super expensive? _Reservations_? Leah!" Samantha buried her face in her hands and tried to ignore Leah laughing at her. Leah stopped laughing when Samantha looked up, humiliation etched painfully into her face. "So I'm rez trash now, whatever. Everyone knows it and I don't care because I won't be forever. But is it so bad to not want to shove that in Embry's face? He's a good guy and I…I don't want to embarrass him by looking so…you know."

Seth flopped down next to her, tugging her ponytail a couple of times until she looked at him.

"Do you want me to fix it?" Seth asked her simply, and Samantha stared at him. Normally she would say no, she'd deal by herself, but obviously trying to deal with the situation by herself had sent her scrambling down the street to the Clearwater's. Finally she nodded mutely. Seth smiled at her and patted her on the head, making Samantha snarl wordlessly. Seth rolled to his feet and ambled over to the phone, and to Samantha's horror he called Embry.

"Hey man. Yeah, it's me. You're not going tonight. Sorry." Even from across the room Samantha could hear Embry's response to that, involving a lot of words that he didn't use regularly around her. Seth held the phone away for a second, winking at the girls as Embry fumed very loudly, and despite his grin Seth adopted a very stern tone when he spoke again. "Don't blame me if you made Sims cry. I should kick your ass. Where do you think? On my couch, asshole. Later."

"_Seth_!!" Samantha screeched, her voice raising an octave. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Seth just grinned and collapsed lazily back down next to Samantha, ignoring the death glare she was giving him. Leah was busting up, and she had lifted her watch to her face. "Any bets on how long it takes for him to get here?" she asked.

"Ten…nine…eight…" Seth began the countdown, flinging an arm around Samantha's shoulders, which she tried and failed to shove off.

"He's working," Samantha told them irately, giving up on the arm and instead poking at Seth's eyes, trying to distract him into letting her go. "Just because it's between classes doesn't mean he would just leave."

"Seven…six…five…" Leah continued on with a huge grin, and Seth flicked Samantha's nose when she kept poking him.

"Stop it, Seth! Get off, you smell! And there's no way he would come over here just because of that stupid call, you guys," she huffed angrily, remembering exactly why it was that she kept her business to herself all the time. "Now I'll have to go tell him what losers you are and hope he's not mad at me."

"Four…three…two…" Seth kicked his feet up on the coffee table and flipped on the television to a football game, dragging Samantha down so that she couldn't be seen from the other side of the couch, her yelp of surprise muffled into Seth's ribs when the front door crashed open. When she tried to sit up, Seth just flattened her down more securely face first onto his dirty and very odorous boxer shorts.

"_What the hell, Seth_?!" Embry's voice bellowed through the house, vibrating in concern and anger.

"Heya Embry," Seth drawled. "You're early. Wanna watch the game?"

"One!" chirped Leah happily.

"Where's Sims?" Embry snapped, sniffing once and stalking around the couch, homing in on her hidden position unerringly. Samantha flailed, trying to get loose and away from the choking smell of Seth boxers, and she yelped a second time when Embry's arms wrapped around her torso, intent on freeing her from Seth's grip. Leah howled as Embry snarled and the two boys played tug of war. Samantha kicked and bit anything she could get her hands on, growing more nauseous by the second. A hard punch to the throat from Embry and a fist jab in the lap from Samantha finally loosened Seth's grip enough that Embry was able to get her free.

"Not my fault, oh god, the smell…" Samantha hid her face in her arms, moaning incoherently about her destroyed nostrils, and Embry snatched her up to his chest.

"What did you do to her?" Embry demanded suspiciously, and Samantha couldn't help herself. When the Clearwater siblings fell over laughing, she started laughing too. Unfortunately she was muffled enough that her laughing could have been taken for crying and a violent shudder went through Embry as he growled at his friends.

"Easy Embry," Seth managed to say between guffaws. "We're just screwing with you, man. It was us, not Sims, so chill. But I wasn't lying about you going tonight."

Embry gave him the evil eye, pulling Samantha away long enough to see that she was in fact laughing and not bawling. "Seth?" he asked in a dangerous tone, a growl still rumbling deep in his chest. "Explain."

"You had it coming man," Seth told him, growing a touch more serious as he wiped his eyes. "If you wanted to take her someplace nice, maybe you should have thought to buy her a dress or some shit beforehand. That wasn't cool to spring on her last minute."

Embry stopped growling, and he turned all his attention on Samantha, who had stopped laughing and was now shifting back into embarrassment. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to, because as she stared at her feet he let out an oath, realizing immediately what the problem was.

"I'm an idiot," Embry muttered apologetically, tugging her back into his chest. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll do something else, okay? Whatever you want."

Samantha nodded into his chest, relaxing as he stroked her hair. "You know when Seth said he was going to fix things, I expected a lot less destruction involved." Samantha smiled and pointed to the front door, which was broken off the hinges and hanging sideways.

"Oh crap," Embry muttered. "Sue's gonna kill me. I'm not putting that back up, Seth. That's on you, asshole."

Seth just grinned, turning back to his game. "See, Sims? I told you I'd fix everything. Stop doubting me, I'm the man."

"Embry, you just rushed over here like you were Jared or something," Leah chortled. "You dumbass." Embry blushed and muttered under his breath and Samantha put her arms around his waist, giving him a hug.

"Back off guys, none of this is his fault. I think it's nice that he cares. Sorry I couldn't stop Seth from messing with you, Embry. If it helps, he nearly cauterized my nostrils."

Embry grinned at her defense of him, and he kissed her nose as if to make it feel better. "That's okay." His voice deepened darkly. "I'll get him back later for both."

"He can try," Seth said cockily, flipping channels. "Leah, get me a Coke, will you?"

"Bite me."

"Sims?"

Samantha gave him the finger as she gathered up her discarded clothes.

"No one loves me anymore," Seth lamented sadly as Embry pulled Samantha out of the house, turning sideways to get past the broken door. Once out of view of prying eyes, Embry sat on the front steps, looking up at the girl standing sheepishly in front of him.

"You know, you could have just told me if you didn't want to go someplace fancy, Sims," Embry told her, rubbing her hand inside his larger ones. Samantha shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing, but Embry's eyes on her made her waver.

"I like nice places, Embry. I really do, I just didn't want to embarrass you by looking like a ragamuffin…that's not my idea of a good first date," she muttered while giving her handful of clothes a little shake. When his eyes brightened Samantha gave him a stern look. "And if you start buying me clothes like Seth suggested, I'm giving them back. That's not the point."

"You worry too much."

"Do I?"

"Honey, when you're at your sexiest, you're usually covered in sweat and pounding the crap out of a punching bag. Do you really think that torn jeans and old shirts matter to me?"

Samantha shrugged again, feeling stupid. "I kind of panicked, huh? It doesn't happen often, me getting thrown off my game."

Embry just grinned up at her and he hooked her waist, pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Startled, she tightened her legs instinctively for balance and Embry's hands slid around to grip her hips.

"Confidence is all fine and good, Sims, but I love it when you're off balance. I love seeing your eyes flash with real emotion," he murmured, hands squeezing suggestively and making her squeak in alarm. This time everyone could see them, including the two people back in the house. His grin grew bigger. "See? The real thing is so much better."

"I'm real," she insisted while trying to worm out of his grip, but Embry just held her tighter. "Embry, someone will see--"

"Good. Let them. I want people knowing who their competition is when it comes to you."

"I'm not exactly a hot commodity around here, so I wouldn't worry. That would be Leah, or so she says."

"Not a chance," he growled, playfully nipping her ear before his tone softened. "I am sorry I upset you, though, and you're right. I was going to drag you to a place in Port Angeles that wouldn't have let us in if we weren't in proper dress code. I promise I won't do that to you again, at least not without a very advanced warning. I'd rather know now then get all the way there and it be a problem."

"Does this make me high maintenance?"

"Hardly. You actually saved me, because I can't think of a single thing to do around here that would cost more than half of what that place would've. So yay, my girl's frugal."

"I'll try to ruin our first dates more often, if it makes you happy."

"Please do."

They both smiled at the same time and Embry flopped back on the porch, dragging Samantha with him so that she was balanced on his chest. He hummed thoughtfully. "I have an idea, if you want. But it would involve a group of us and it's kind of dangerous. Think you can hang?"

"I drank moonshine before noon with Leah. I think I'll be fine," Samantha smirked down at him, and Embry chuckled.

"Cool. I've got to get back, but I'll pick you up around eight thirty, okay? Don't eat and bring an extra set of clothes," Embry tilted his head back and looked in the house. "Are you and Leah in?" he called out to Seth, who apparently could hear the entire conversation.

"Only if we make one of the pups drive," Seth called back. Embry tossed Samantha a tight grin and stood them both up without any effort.

"I'll see you later?" he asked, nuzzling her jaw and making her giggle when his warm breath tickled her skin.

"Yeah…"

"Come on, Emb. Give us a break," Leah hollered out from the living room. "The replays are bad enough; can't you cut the foreplay until you get off our property?"

"Aww, be nice, Leah," Seth told her with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Our little Sims is growing up and getting a boyfriend, and who knows? Embry's groveling on such a pathetic level these days that even _he_ might get laid. Let the children play."

"I hate him," Samantha and Embry said simultaneously. Seth just craned his head around and grinned.

* * *

"This is your idea of a first date? Embry, you're insane!"

Samantha had to yell to be heard over the roar of the ancient engine beneath them and the fully cranked stereo system in front of them, even though the person she was talking to was only three feet away. She was standing in the back of Embry's truck with four other people, holding onto whatever she could find and praying that their insane driver didn't manage to swerve hard enough to knock her out of the bed.

"There's a branch ahead, you better duck, Sims," Embry told her loudly with a shit eating grin, laughing as she dropped her head down behind the cab of the truck to avoid getting decapitated. The smack of an evergreen against the cab roof made a loud scratching sound. Samantha hadn't seen the branch coming, probably because it was pitch black out here on the reservation and Brady's crazy ass was driving without the headlights on.

"And no, this was my idea of a second date," he shouted back. "The first date died a painful death before it got a chance at life, remember? Hold on, honey, this is where the path gets a little rough."

Samantha gave Embry a wide eyed look, scrambling for a purchase when Brady jerked Embry's truck in a hard right hand turn. Mud and grass kicked up on the passengers in the back as the truck slid and fishtailed. Kim calmly picked a clump of sod out of her hair. She wasn't having any problems staying in place because she was seated firmly on Jared's lap, arms and legs tucked up inside his and letting her huge boyfriend take the brunt of every jarring bounce. From his spot beneath her, Jared seemed to not mind in the least. In fact he kept throwing amused grins at Embry, the two seeming to find it funny that Samantha had insisted on not clinging to her date for dear life.

"Dear lord, he's speeding up," Samantha moaned when Brady gunned the engine.

"She won't do it, Emb!" Seth yelled from inside the cab. "You'll owe me a hundred bucks!"

"Bullshit. She'll do it," Leah smirked, from her perch on the tailgate, not seeming rattled at all by the bouncing.

"Do _what_?" Samantha wanted to know, although so far not even Embry would tell her. He did reach out and give her hand a squeeze along with a sexy smirk when she glared at him for his silence. Upright and braced wide-legged next to Leah, Paul gave Samantha a considering look before nodding at Jared. He crossed his arms.

"Naw, Jare's right. She's out." It was the most Paul had said all night, from the moment the already full truck had swung in front of Kim's house and the three had piled in, to them going off road near the cliffs. Samantha narrowed her eyes and Kim giggled, the noise lost beneath the screaming lead singer's voice and the squeal of protesting shock absorbers.

"She'll do it just because you guys are saying she won't," Kim yelled, winking mischievously, and Samantha growled. Her growl was cut into a yelp when the truck made another hard turn, this one left. The moon briefly snuck out from behind the cloud cover and she realized where they were finally.

Running blind at breakneck speed, they were right along the edge of the cliffs.

Samantha stared at the drop off in horror, not more than ten feet off the left side of the truck, and for a moment she could see the midnight blue water far below reflecting the moon back. Then the cloud cover slid back over the moon and it was once more a sheet of black. Samantha's huge eyes went to Embry and he was grinning at her reaction.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he laughed, his teasing cut off by the crack of a rock against the undercarriage. He smacked the top of the cab with one huge hand, making a sharp thump. "Brady!"

"Sorry!" Brady didn't sound sorry in the least, and Seth grinned with too much innocence at Embry from the passenger seat.

"That's two I owe you, Seth. Don't think I won't remember."

"Sure, sure. Uhhh, Brady?"

"Opps."

The little word was followed by Brady nearly rolling the truck as he forgot to swerve out of the way of the upcoming boulder. This time they all yelled in surprise when the truck skidded and fishtailed violently. Embry twisted and made a grab for Samantha, crushing her hard against his chest until Brady had regained control. To her shock, Embry pushed Samantha away from the cab and she half stumbled into Paul, who impersonally gripped her at the waist. It was like being locked in place, despite the rolling of the vehicle beneath her, and she watched Embry leap up on the side of the bed like he was a cat, a snarl on his face.

"Dammit Brady!" Embry leaned over the edge of the truck, oblivious to his dangerous perch, and stuck his face in the open driver's side window. "Stop killing my truck, man!"

"I'm just trying to make sure Sims has a good time!" Brady called back, hooting with laughter. "But hey, it's your date, dude. Oww!" Embry had punched him in the shoulder, and Samantha was glad Paul was holding onto her when the truck jerked, although he gave her a dubious glance.

"Don't hurl on me okay?" He gave Kim a pointed look, and Kim blushed as Jared chuckled. "You didn't eat like he told you not to, right?"

"Nope," Samantha reassured Paul through gritted teeth, although she wasn't going to feel the least bit guilty if she threw up on him. As if she knew what Samantha was thinking, Leah began laughing.

"We're almost there, guys," Leah said, looking out at the cliff edge with anticipation on her face. Trees whipped by them on their right, but to their left was nothing but inky blackness "Hey, Seth! Fifty says that she jumps!"

"You're on, sis!"

"_Jumps_?" Samantha stared wide-eyed at Kim, who was calmly stripping her shoes and jacket off.

"Yup," Jared said with a lazy drawl.

Kim gave Samantha a reassuring smile as she wrapped her arms around Jared's neck and hopped up, his hands beneath her thighs as she tightened her legs around his waist. Embry had stepped back into the bed and when Jared nodded at him, Embry knocked twice on the roof of the cab. Brady swerved to the left, and even though she couldn't see the drop off, Samantha knew that they had to be right on it. Jared smiled at Kim and as if it was nothing he took one step to the edge of the truck bed. The second step took both him and Kim off the truck and left them plummeting into the darkness below. Samantha left out a small shriek of horror and made to try to catch them, but Paul held her in place easily.

"What the _fuck_?!" she gasped, looking over at Embry, who was giving her a huge grin. "They…they just…oh my god!"

"Welcome to La Push, Sims!" Paul half picked her up and kind of tossed Samantha into Embry's arms, and then he too was gone, diving headfirst off the cliff with a whoop. Brady pulled back from the edge, and Samantha could see Seth half turned in the cab, trying to see her reaction.

"They're gonna die!" Samantha said, even though she knew it couldn't be true. Jared would never hurt Kim. But still, these cliffs weren't that short!

"Not if they jump quickly enough," Leah called back. "Although Jared's a wuss for going so early, Kim or not. The cliffs get taller the higher we go so if you're jumping, you better do it soon, Samantha!"

"She won't do it," Seth laughed, winking at Samantha as he muscled himself out of the open passenger side window. Bracing a foot beneath him so that he was crouched in the window, Seth smacked the cab roof twice. Again Brady swerved towards the edge, and with the agility of a cat Seth launched himself onto the roof, took a running step and flung himself off the cliff. Leah threw her head back and hollered as her brother did a double somersault midair and disappeared. Brady let out a whooping howl and slung back.

"Fuckin' _a_, Seth!" Leah yelled proudly, and from the look on her face Samantha could tell Seth's sister was definitely going to jump too. "Better decide, chica, are you in or you out? Once we turn again, it's too late; it's too far for you."

Samantha looked up at Embry, and he was giving her an easy smile. His expression told her clearly that it was her decision, although he had stripped off his shirt and shoes already in preparation.

"Five…four…" Again Leah was counting, but her eyes were gleaming as she kicked off her own shoes and she backed up to the far side of the truck. Samantha gulped. "Three…"

"We don't have to do it," Embry told her with a soft look, and his eyes darted to some unseen reference point. Apparently the point of no return. If she'd been smart, Samantha would've done this when Kim went, because by the look of anticipation Leah's face, this far was much more dangerous. "Really, we don't have to, if you don't want."

"Last chance, guys!" Brady called as he swerved back in.

Leah hollered loudly again when Samantha cursed and stripped her sweatshirt off quickly, kicking off her shoes. "The hell we don't, Embry," Samantha growled, "And for the record you guys are all insane!" Before she could lose her nerve, she took a running step towards the truck edge. The moment her right foot came down on the edge the truck took another left, and instead of pushing off cleanly, Samantha kind of tumbled forward, off and over the edge.

Plunging headfirst down into the terrifying darkness would have been a lot more terrifying if Embry's arms and legs hadn't wrapped around her as she left the truck, and it was a jolt of relief to her that if she was going to die tonight, it was going to be with a really hot guy. The fall was long enough for Samantha to scream twice, and for Embry to laugh once. Samantha was pretty sure they were flipping head over heels but she couldn't tell without a reference point. Then Embry doubled his arm over her head and neck, his other tucking her in tightly to his torso.

Embry's huge body folded around her protectively as they hit with absolutely no warning. If he hadn't taken the brunt of the fall, Samantha was sure the force of smacking the water would have knocked the breath from her body, but he had positioned himself so that there was no way a part of her could have hit before him. As it was she gasped and water filled her mouth as they were thrust under the surface. She had no idea how deep they went, but it seemed like only a half a moment before they bobbed back to the surface and she could spit out her mouthful of saltwater. Somewhere far off to their right was a loud splash, presumably Leah.

Without the running lights from the truck, the darkness was almost complete, and even as her eyes adjusted, all Samantha could see was the faintest outline of the man treading water beside her. Embry turned so that she was facing him and he gripped her with one arm, letting her wrap around him and use him as a floatation device as she regained her bearings, breathing heavily into Embry's wet shoulder. Finally she pushed herself back so that she could try and see him, trying to judge his reaction to the insane dive. The whiteness of his teeth and the sparkle of his eyes were barely visible but his hands on her and his deep voice spoke volumes.

"Hey," Embry rumbled proudly as he tightened his hold on her, treading water easily as his fingers slid beneath the hem of her now soaked t-shirt.

"Hey..." Samantha would have been happier if her voice had come out normal instead of slightly strangled pant, the adrenaline from jumping leaving her breathless and giddy. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done," she told him, feeling her face split unbidden into a huge smile.

"Apparently you're just as insane as the rest of us," he teased, lazily swimming backwards and towing her along. "Wanna go again?"

"Give me a couple years and I'll consider it," she replied, not bothering to try and find the shore. "You guys do this often?"

"It's a relatively new pastime," Embry informed her, turning his head to the side as her wet ponytail floated into his face. "Regular cliff diving just got dull after awhile. Paul and Jared decided one day to spice it up."

"Cliff diving?"

"Throwing yourself off the top of a cliff into the water below."

"Ahh," Samantha nodded sagely as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he let her go. She began kicking idly after him, thankful the water was calm that night. "I can see how that would be boring. Have you ever considered flinging yourself out of airplanes without a parachute, or maybe juggling lit dynamite?"

"Aww, see now you're just being mean, Sims."

Samantha giggled at the hurt tone in Embry's voice, and he stopped swimming towards the shore abruptly. Reflexively she pulled back from the shape in front of her but not before her nose bumped into his. So quickly that she might have been imagining it, his lips brushed over hers, not so much a true kiss but a caress.

"Embry?" She wished that she could see him better, to gauge his expression.

"Do that again," he whispered, the sound of water lapping against their bodies louder than his words. "Every day, do that."

"Do what?"

"Giggle, laugh, smile, blush…do them all, all the time," Embry sighed softly, his breath warm across her face. "I love it."

"I do those things," Samantha murmured, the current pushing her away from him and making her work to stay close. When his arms came back to her, it was as if the current was nothing, not compared to his strength.

"Not enough, sweetheart. Not nearly enough. I think I'm going to change that if you'll let me," he promised. She smiled, pressing her lips to his jaw when she did so that he would know she was doing it.

"That sounds dangerously close to a commitment statement, Mr. Call," she teased lightly, and he growled playfully.

"Shush," he reprimanded her. "My girl's the independent type, so don't blow this for me. I've got a plan."

"Throw her off a cliff and hope she doesn't die?"

"Dying is not an option, Sims," he told her firmly. "You're stuck with me, now."

"I can live with that," she kissed his jaw again and he made a happy noise deep in his throat.

"Me too."

Samantha fell quiet, contentedly allowing Embry to swim them down current for a while, eventually away from the sheer cliff face and back to actual shore. He wasn't even winded when they finally had painfully rocky sand beneath their toes, and Samantha was about to make a joke about first date shoe etiquette when the moon slipped back out and cast its white light down the shore. The cliffs towered above them, terrifyingly tall. She could feel her face drain of color.

"We jumped off a moving vehicle and over that?" she squeaked and Embry chuckled, throwing a heavy arm over her shoulders. "And no one's dead?"

"Not as of yet. Next time I'll take you where Jared jumped. See? It's not nearly so tall there. We just waited too long."

"Next time? Someone's sure of himself."

Embry winked at her and Samantha rolled her eyes. The moon decided to stay around for a while, and made it much easier for Samantha to navigate her way back off rocks and into grass.

"What now?" She wasn't shivering even though the water had been chilly and her clothes were soaked. Embry's body heat accommodated for any loss otherwise. However they were in the middle of the woods, barefoot and wet. "I think this is the closest I've been to actually looking like a local around here. It makes me want to jump out and surprise somebody."

"We can scare tourists if you want to," Embry told her with a smile, taking her hand and pulling her down next to him in the grass. "Or we could get my truck and dry clothes and go back into town. Get some food or something. The guys are all gonna stay around here if you want to join them. Really, it's whatever you want, honey. This is a date, remember?"

"What do you want to do?" He opened his mouth immediately and she cut him off swiftly. "And a real answer, please, not a 'whatever Sims wants to do' answer."

"Hmmm. A real answer could be incriminating," Embry looked down at her, and she blushed a little when his gaze slide inadvertently from her mouth to her wet clothing and back up. "If this wasn't our first date, I would say kissing you senseless for the next couple hours sounds pretty nice."

"I thought this was our second date?" she said archly and Embry leaned in closer, lips near her ear.

"Don't tempt me," he murmured, and then he leaned away from her and barked out a laugh. "If I have a say in what we do, then let's at least go find Seth. He owes me a hundred dollars, since he bet you wouldn't jump."

"Us."

"Huh?"

"He owes us a hundred dollars. Any bets made on me automatically include a fifty percent payout if my actions are dependent on said bet." Samantha watched him work that out and his eyes grew incredulous.

"You jumped to get half of Seth's money? Is that the only reason?"

"Does that surprise you?" She smiled evilly. "Fifty bucks will cover a dress and heels, and can I get my fancy date with you. See? Everybody wins." Embry stared at her for second, and then he burst out laughing.

"That's my girl," he said proudly, pulling her to her feet and leading her away from shore. The walk was long, and when she declined his offer to carry her Embry slowed down even more to make sure they only walked on the grassy areas. But it was nice to spend the time together, walking quietly with their fingers entwined as they weaved their way back up the cliffs. Finally they reached the top, and it didn't take Samantha long to figure out where the rest of Embry's friends were. If the heavy pounding of bass didn't give it away, then the huge bonfire lighting up the night sky led the way.

They were the last ones to arrive, and the miniature party was already in full swing. Jared was dancing around the fire with a squealing Kim in his arms, Paul was amusing himself by lobbing burning branches off the cliff between chugging tequila shots straight from the bottle, and Seth was swinging an already roaring drunk Leah around over his shoulder, head banging to the music. Brady had disappeared and somehow been replaced by Collin and his shiny new Jeep. Collin was dancing to the music with much greater ability than Jared and Seth combined. In fact it was hard to not watch the younger boy twist himself up into handstands and spin on his head, and Samantha laughed out loud when he winked at her before striking a pose horizontally in the air.

"You guys sure took your time," Jared teased, spinning Kim in several circles until she was dizzy. "Was it naptime again?"

Embry rolled his eyes, but when Collin laughed at Jared's comment, the youngest of the group got pulled into a chokehold and dragged around for a while. Samantha snickered and skirted the fire, heading for Embry's truck and her spare clothes. She had stuffed a pair of jeans and another shirt behind the driver's seat, but her underwear was soaked and her dry shirt was white. Groaning, Samantha raided Embry's spares again and found the same sweatshirt she had worn earlier that week. She slipped to the darkened far side of the truck for privacy, not willing to head into the woods to change. There were wolves somewhere in there and she didn't have any desire to be eaten, especially while half naked.

Her hair was a damp and tangled mess, so Samantha let it down as she checked to make sure she wasn't giving anyone a free show. Even though she was pretty much blocked from view, Samantha could still feel the heat of eyes on her back as she stripped off her shirt and replaced it with a new one. Before the shirt could get too wet she unclasped her bra and pulled it out from her sleeve. Embry's sweatshirt was long enough and thick enough to provide sufficient modesty, so she went ahead and stripped her wet jeans and panties off, still feeling him watching.

She was sure it was Embry; because she was sure he'd kill anyone else brave enough to try. The creak of metal said that he was leaning against the other side of the truck and she smiled a little, taking her time as she zipped up her spare jeans and regained her shoes. When she turned around, his back was to her and he was watching the fire, but she didn't buy that for a second. At some point he had pulled his black t-shirt back on and it looked just as good now as it had when he'd picked her up. Running her fingers through her hair, Samantha moved back into the firelight, catching Embry's attention with a smirk. His eyes softened slightly when he looked at her, and when she joined him leaning against the truck, he reached out and swept a dark lock out of her face.

"It's longer than I thought," he murmured, palming the shoulder blade length strands. Samantha shrugged, but was privately pleased that he seemed to like her hair. They relaxed back, watching his friends while standing shoulder to shoulder, and they couldn't stop glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. His thumb hooked into the back pocket of her jeans, and Samantha turned so that she could rest her chin against his arm.

Feeling the tension between them grow, Embry shifted closer, and Samantha allowed him to slide his hand a little lower, his fingers spanning her back pocket. Feeling playful she bit his bicep, her teeth not even making an indent in his russet skin. Leah was getting louder, dancing now with a slightly tispy and bored looking Paul, while a sober and protective Seth watched on with a patiently amused expression on his face. Jared and Collin had built the fire even bigger, and the Kim was yelling encouragement to Jared when he and Collin got into a full blown wrestling match.

When Samantha looked back, she realized that Embry was watching her, his chocolate eyes darkened sexily. "Hmmm?" she asked, already having an idea of what he was thinking about. He pressed his forehead against hers and she wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes. Embry made a rumbling noise deep in his throat, and gave his friends a quick glance before taking her hand and pulling her away from the fire. They had barely managed to make it to the tree line when he turned on her and pounced.

Samantha was somewhat ready for it, but it still brought a gasp of shock from her lips when she was off her feet and pressed against an ancient tree trunk without warning. Embry's hands grazed over her limbs hungrily, his skin burning hot wherever it touched hers. She had expected him to kiss her, or grope her, or hell, do _something_. She could tell, quite literally, that he wanted to, but she wouldn't have known it by the very PG way he was caressing her very PG parts. She was certain that his not PG parts had to be just as frustrated as hers were.

"I think we can break the no kissing on the first date rule, Embry," Samantha groaned, wiggling deeper into his grasp. "I won't tell, I promise."

"No," he told her sternly, turning his mouth away from hers when she tried to kiss him. "No kissing on the first date, Sims. I like you way too much for that." When she made a disappointed whimper, he laughed and hitched her legs up higher around his waist, his hands finding the hem of her borrowed sweatshirt and giving it a tiny tug. He hit her with a devilish look. "But if you want more, sweetheart, I don't need my mouth to give it to you."

Samantha nearly moaned at the implication in the statement, and this time when she bit him, she bit his shoulder _hard_.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Embry," she told him roughly, but he was already shaking his head with a small frown.

"No, of course not. I was just teasing…Come on, Sims, what kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"Teasing isn't allowed," she quipped back. "Either hit it or forget it, buddy." Embry threw back his head and roared with laughter, and what was left of the mood was broken. He laughed so hard that he had to set her down on her feet to avoid dropping her.

"And here I thought you weren't going to tell me that," he grinned like an idiot, taking her face in his hands and kissing her nose. Samantha stuck her tongue out at him, wondering just how much of their conversation Leah had shared with him. "God, you're fucking _perfect_ for me, Sims."

He kissed her cheek and her temple and her brow and just about everywhere that wasn't her lips. His hands slid back down towards her waist, and in his defense he didn't mean to let his thumbs run down the sides of her breasts the way they did, but even with the sweatshirt on, Samantha still let out a soft gasp when Embry's rough calluses scraped over her. He paused, and when she didn't pull away, Embry moved in closer. This time he spanned her ribs and his thumbs were rubbing lightly just right beneath her chest, not touching anything but temptingly close. She wanted his hands higher. She wanted his hands all over her with absolutely nothing in between them, and in fact she wanted it so badly that she was tempted to jerk the sweatshirt right off and that kind of startled her. Samantha pulled back, not so much from him but from herself.

"Embry, stop," she said firmly. There was a good three or four feet between them before the words finished leaving her tongue, and Embry had the grace to look angry with himself.

"Shit, Sims, I'm sorry--," he started but she held up her hand, giving him a quick smile.

"Come back here." She waved him forward, and when he hesitated she waved him again. Like a puppy who was in trouble he slunk closer, and Samantha couldn't help but think it was cute. "Stop means stop, but it doesn't mean 'Get the hell off me, Embry.' Okay? So relax, get those awesome arms of your around me again, and realize that I don't have nearly the self control that you seem to think I have."

Embry thought about that for a second, and then he nodded, although it was obvious he didn't completely understand. He pulled her in for a close hug, and with his dangerous hands resting safely on her lower back, her thoughts stayed at a much more containable level. She rested her head against his heart, happier now.

"May I ask what I did wrong?" he asked, still sounding worried. Samantha kept her chin on his chest when she looked up at him, and if was almost funny how much shorter than him she was. She liked this, just being with him. She liked it so much that it was frightening, and throwing in her physical attraction to him made it even scarier.

"I'm not particularly interested in rushing into anything with you," she told him honestly. "I like you, a lot actually. And I think you feel the same way about me, but until a week ago you were dead set on staying single, and your mind changed pretty fast. If it changes back, I don't want to feel like I got played."

"Stop listening to Leah, sweetheart."

"Excuse me?"

"Leah. Stop listening to her, at least about us, okay?" Embry took Samantha's wrist in her hand, kissing her pulse point very lightly, and his tone was slightly chastising. "She's family and all, and we love her, but she's got some pretty messed up ideas about love and trust. Her issues are hers, not mine and not yours. I'm not asking you to trust me right away, trust is something that should be earned and not expected. But don't distrust me either, okay? Or if you do, don't let it be because of her problems."

"Someone hurt her?" Samantha asked, saddened by the thought. Embry seemed to slump a little.

"Yeah. Sam did, although it wasn't really his fault. And she's better about it now. Some stuff happened that settled her down, made her less bitter. They'll never be best friends, but the affection is still there on both sides and they can be around each other without her tail getting bent all out of shape. The point being, Leah's not exactly the queen of impartiality, especially when she's feeling lonely that day."

"She should hook up with Jake." Samantha didn't know why she said it, considering she didn't even know their elected leader of the pack, but he was the only guy Leah spoke about with any kind of respect. Embry's eyes got wide for a moment and then he barked out a laugh.

"The mental images of that would scar me for life," he shook his head as if in pain. Then he smirked. "Plus Jake's type is a little more…let's just say he likes his women colder, ice cold in fact. And needier, insanely needier. And more helpless. Basically if you're not a damsel in distress about to meet a dastardly end, then you're not his type."

"Yikes," Samantha rolled her eyes. "What about Paul? They seem the same age, kind of."

"As long as you're okay with not talking, not sharing, not being catered to, and not getting any, than Paul's your guy. Most assholes at least sleep around, but Paul's the discriminating type of asshole. He'll pick a girl up, pay for the date, and then walk out on her mid-conversation. It's kind of funny, actually."

"I'm starting to figure out why you guys throw yourselves off cliffs for fun," Samantha smiled, and she pressed her face into his chest again. "So, what's your type, Mr. Call?"

"Hmmm….that's a better mental image." He started nuzzling her neck again, something she was growing accustomed to. "Should I go into detail, or just point to the girl that blew me out of the water the first day we met?"

"Where? Is she here?" Samantha craned her head around playfully, and then squealed when he bit her neck admonishingly.

"Be good," he told her, pressing his face into her neck and breathing deeply. "Can you put it up?" He asked her after a moment, and it took Samantha a second to realize that he was talking about her hair.

"Ummm, sure, but why?"

"Because I love it down, and you never let anyone see it down, and I'm hogging your hair from my friends."

"Idiot," Samantha shook her head with a smile, but she did as he asked, throwing the half dried mass up into a messy ponytail.

"Hmmm. I miss it already." He waited until she was done and his lips slid down her neck, his tongue lightly tracing her pulse point as he went. Samantha had just leaned into him again, when there was a squeal, followed by raucous laughter and Embry groaned. He pulled away and absently straightened his sweatshirt for her. "Maybe we should get out of here, huh? Those guys are just getting more wild and you already have to deal with that more often than you should at night."

"Home already?" Samantha couldn't keep her disappointment from her voice as Embry took her hand and led her back towards the bonfire. It was pretty late though and she knew Embry had to be at work early. He gave her a quick look, and seemed to consider what he was going to say before he went ahead and spit it out.

"Not…necessarily. We could go back to my place if you want. You can crash with me tonight." Seeing her expression he quickly continued. "Nothing like that, I promise. I just think it'd be cool, and since my place is so far from yours it'd be nice to just call it a night there. I live with Quil and he's probably home, but we could watch a movie in my room, eat some junk food, not have insanely hot sexual experiences. You know, first date stuff? I'll even crash on the couch, no pressure."

Embry gave her a hopeful smile, and Samantha smiled at his enthusiasm. Then she grew quiet and shrugged, her face falling a little.

"You know, four months ago my mother would have killed me for even considering it, but I don't think my dad even has a clue half the time of what I'm doing. So yeah, why not? I'd rather stay with you than with Grabby snoring in the next room."

"Grabby?"

"Mr. Jennings." Maybe she shouldn't have said that, because Embry's hand clenched a little. Then he shook his head.

"Cool," he grinned at her, his voice a singsong. "There's a _girl_ coming to the _sleep_over." Samantha grinned back but she didn't miss the way Embry's mirth didn't reach his eyes, or how the arm slung around her should this time was less friendly and more protective. The only one who seemed to care or notice that they were leaving was Seth, and that was just because he had to hand over five twenty dollar bills or get run over by a truck. Samantha was much happier driving back through the woods with the headlights on, unlike before, although even slower the off-roading was just as bumpy.

"While I'm glad you told me not to eat before, now I'm getting hungry," she threw out there when they had finally returned to regular roads. Embry looked over at her from the driver's seat and nodded in agreement.

"Unless Quil went to town on the pantry we should have food at home. Wanna cook for me, Sims?" he gave her a hopeful look and Samantha kicked her feet up on the dashboard, shaking her head.

"Date three is the dinner at home date, so Cosmo says. I should know. I get so bored at the No-Stop that I'm forced to read trashy magazine half the night."

"No-Stop?"

"Yeah. Cause no one stops. You have an awesome job, Embry. Wanna trade?"

He was pretending to consider it when he pulled onto a long dirt drive that wound its way back into the woods again. If it had been anyone else, Samantha might have been a little uncomfortable, but Embry started humming happily as they turned the last corner and ended up in front of a cute little one story house. A blue Chevy sedan was sitting next to the carcass of a once living VW bug, but the rest of the dimly lit yard was neat and tidy. Embry parked on the far side of the bug and hopped out. Samantha turned around to grab her wet clothes out the space behind the bench seat and he surprised her by opening her door before she was done.

"Aww," a familiar male voice said from the porch. "Embry's pretending to be a gentleman."

Samantha grinned as she hopped out, Embry's arm wrapping around her waist as if it belonged there, and they made their way to the house. "Hey Quil."

"You guys have fun?" he yawned, and Samantha frowned. Quil looked awful, as if he hadn't slept in a month, and he seemed thinner than she remembered. Embry nodded, knocking fists with Quil idly before her classmate flopped down on the swinging chair hanging off to the side.

"Yeah," Embry smiled proudly. "Sims jumped."

"Did Seth pay up?"

"Not willingly."

"Heh. You in for the night?"

"Yup."

And apparently that was that, and Quil kicked back, rubbing his face wearily. Samantha was tempted to ask why he hadn't been to school for so long, but maybe he'd been sick and really it wasn't any of her business. Embry took her hand and lead her into the house, putting a finger across his lips for quietness. Samantha realized why as soon as they entered, because the small living room had been turned into a very complicated play fortress of sheets and pillows. The theme song from The Little Mermaid was on repeat from the DVD menu on their television, and passed out in the middle of it all on a sleeping bag was little Claire.

Samantha gave Embry a questioning look, wondering why Claire was with them again and not her parents. Embry just tugged her past the fortress and down the hall. There were three doors, one a bathroom and the other a bedroom that looked trashed. The third was at the end of the hall, and Embry closed the door behind them. Samantha felt a little awkward standing there in his room, but it was clean and tidy and the huge bed, which took up most of the space, was made. Embry walked around the bed and over to the television on his lone dresser, grabbing the remote off the top and offering it to her.

"Here, find something you like and I'll go raid the fridge."

"Embry, please don't take this the wrong way, but it's kind of weird that Claire's always with you guys instead of with her family. Are they jerks or something?"

His face grew still for a moment, and she recognized the look since it was one all his friends seemed to get when she brought up the wrong thing. This time however she continued ruthlessly. "And before you say it, no I won't ignore it like a good Sims normally does. She's a little girl hanging out constantly with grown men, Embry. What's up with that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"There's no why. I just can't. I would if I could, but I can't." Embry sighed and put the controller in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "I can say this, though. We love Claire like she's our little sister, and we're never going to let anything bad happen to her, least of all from us. We might be grown men, but we're grown men who'll kill anyone who looks at her wrong, so what exactly is she in danger of by playing fort and sleeping out here?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to imply that you guys were hurting her, I just…" she trailed off, feeling uncomfortable and Embry took that as his cue to hug her lightly.

"Sims, sweetheart, please," he murmured. "If it makes you feel better, I'll bring her in here to sleep with you, but honey you know us better than this. You know me better than this." Then his eyes darkened furiously, and a tremor slid through his limbs as he stepped away from her. "Is it because something happened to you? If that jerkoff is doing anything, if any of them are…I keep saying that you shouldn't be left alone over there and if they've been messing with you at all,I'll _kill_ them…" he snarled, shaking harder.

Samantha jumped back, startled at his instantaneous rage, and she started babbling as she tried to calm him down.

"Woah! Woah, Embry, easy. Calm down, okay? No, oh god no! I would mess anyone up that even thought about trying anything with me, you know that. Calm down…Please, I could knock my dad and his friends on their asses without even breaking a nail. I even made you eat mat, remember? And no, up until four months ago, my whole life was peachy freaking keen, and it's still pretty cool, considering. Come on, Embry, stop shaking…"

She crept towards him as he took deep breath after deep breath, and even though he backed away from her, he could only go so far before he hit wall. He allowed her to close in and put her arms around his waist.

"Shush. Everything's okay, baby, everything's okay," she murmured soothingly, and he slowly regained control of himself, although he was still taking hard breathes.

"Baby? That's nice," Embry finally said in a strained voice. "I still like hot stuff better, though." To her surprise he dropped his head against her shoulder, bent over as he wrapped himself around her. Samantha held him, running her fingers through his hair and making soft crooning noises in her throat when another tremor ran through him.

"Wanna tell you," he muttered against her shoulder, sounding hurt. "Wanna tell you so much, I just _can't_."

"Seinfeld," Samantha blurted out, seemingly randomly. Embry straightened and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Seinfeld's on. We can watch Seinfeld, just like you wanted. You can't tell me what's going on like you want, but we can watch Seinfeld, so that's something, right? And secrets suck, but I want you anyways, and you want me, so Seinfeld and snack foods and we're okay. Right? We're okay?" She was babbling again, but whatever it was that she was saying was right enough to make the tension drain from his face, replaced by a look of such tenderness that it made her want to melt.

"Yeah…Seinfeld. Yeah." Embry shook his head, and then he laughed a soft barking sound that made everything better. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped past her towards the door, presumably to go get food. He stopped and turned around, took one step back towards her, then stopped again. A funny expression crossed his face, and then he laughed a second time, rubbing his hand through his hair again and talking to himself. "I finally get it, Jake. Damn, who wouldn't start a war over this shit?"

"Doorframe," Samantha said, beginning to smile as he started walking backwards towards the door as he stared at her. Embry turned around and sure enough he nearly smacked himself in the face. Samantha giggled when he blushed, and then started laughing when he ducked his head sheepishly and slipped out of the room. He returned almost immediately with what must have been half the contents of their cupboard stuffed in an empty laundry basket. They ended up draped over his bed, cuddled together as they stuffed their faces and watched his television. At some point she started drifting off, and when Embry made to leave, murmuring he was going to the couch, her fingers twisted into his shirt kept him close.

"Are you sure?" he murmured, and when she nodded sleepily, he stripped off his shirt and lay down next to her. Unlike that day on the beach, this time he pulled her across his body, entwining arms and legs and clasping her tightly to his chest. The heat from his embrace was enough to make her strip off his sweatshirt and instead of taking advantage of her thin shirt and braless state, he just cradled her closer. Feeling more protected than she ever had in her life, Samantha passed out immediately.

That night she heard something she wasn't supposed to. Embry's soft snores almost drowned out the voices on the porch, but they slipped through the window, waking her slightly.

"Jake says he's about to order you to back to school, Quil. Enough already man, we haven't gotten a scent of them since we ran them up into Canada. We've double patrols for everyone, and she's never left alone for a second."

"It's not enough, Seth."

"You can't keep this up, and you know eventually we'll catch them. Claire is as safe as she can be. At least just get some sleep, okay? "

Embry shifted, his mouth pressing against her neck and his snores covered what else was said. The brief concern Samantha felt for the little girl was lost beneath the weight of Embry's body as he rolled them onto their sides in his sleep, his leg slung over hers and his arm heavy around her. She decided that if they were half as safe as she felt right now, then nothing could ever touch Claire or herself.

* * *

There was a little note next to her on the pillow that began with the words, 'Don't be mad, Sims.'

"Letters that start like that are never good," Samantha murmured to herself as she yawned sleepily and rolled over in Embry's large bed. The late morning sun poured through the window, the only reason she had woken up at all. Embry's bed was comfy, even without his presence in it. She wouldn't be able to tell him that, because she had a feeling that he would use it shamelessly to his advantage. She read the rest of the note, in which Embry explained that she wasn't allowed to be mad that he left her that morning without waking her, and that in insurance of her not being mad he was bringing her lunch as soon as the dojo closed. Quil could take her home if she wanted, but if she stayed, Embry would drive her into town and they could go spend Seth's money. There were several smiley faces after that.

"Okay, hot stuff, I'm not mad," she assured him via his empty room, and she allowed herself the luxury of just lying back in bed and spending the morning watching television. Eventually Samantha had to use the restroom, knowing that Embry should be back soon, and she was both pleased and embarrassed to find her underclothes dried and folded with her regular clothes next to the door. Braless no longer, Samantha tried to fix her ponytail, which was hard to do without a hairbrush and she brushed her teeth using toothpaste and her finger. Quil was passed out on the couch, holding a little Claire sized jacket to his chest and snoring like a freight train. Samantha was able to slip past him, wondering what had happened to Claire. She found her outside immediately, a few yards from the house and playing in the grass.

"Hiya, Sims!" Claire said in an exaggerated whisper, waving her over. The little girl was rolling a worn baseball around by poking at it with a much too large for her metal baseball bat. Samantha went to sit cross legged next to her.

"Good morning, Claire," she chirped, thinking it was cute that Claire was trying to lift such a heavy object. The girl was definitely precocious. "I guess it's almost afternoon, isn't it? Why are we whispering?"

"Cause Qwil is sleeping," Claire explained happily. "He let me have a fudge Pop-Tart and den he fell asleep. I gave him my jacket so he would sleep better, cause he always gives me his when I sleep." She giggled cutely. "I tink Qwil tinks it's me cause he didn't wake up when I went outside and he always does."

Samantha chuckled and stood back up. "I don't think he can hear us all the way out here, honey." Claire just smiled toothily at her and lifted her little hands up to Samantha. Samantha caved immediately and pulled Claire up into her arms for a big hug. She swung her around once, making Claire giggle again, and Samantha could make out in the distance the telltale rumble of an ancient but familiar truck.

"Hear that, Claire? That's Embry's truck. I bet he's got lunch for us like he promised."

"Sims, who's dat?" Claire pointed across the field towards the woods, and Samantha turned to look.

It happened so fast and yet everything moved so slowly. One moment the pair of strangers was so far away, staring at them with terrifying black eyes. The next Samantha was off the ground, her shirt collar choking her as she kicked and struggled against the hand twisting the material around her throat. Claire let out a petrified scream even as Quil roared her name from the house. The roar shifted mid-note into an awful snarling howl and the second stranger shot past them and slammed into the wolf.

Quil had turned into a wolf.

Quil was a wolf, and he was fighting desperately with the second stranger to get to Claire and Samantha. Samantha was on the ground, gasping for breath because the first stranger, an insanely beautiful woman, was holding a screaming Claire up in front of her with both hands, smiling beatifically at the little girl.

"You're mine, finally," she crooned hungrily, her musical voice chilling in its intent. The squeal of brakes was lost beneath the howls all around them, ear shatteringly loud.

"_Samantha, RUN_!" That was Embry. That was Embry sounding terrified. A cracking noise, another wolf, but far away, too far away because the woman was going to hurt Claire. _Claire_. Samantha crawled; desperately fumbling on the ground for the baseball bat that she knew was there. Cold metal was in her hand and her feet were beneath her as she let out a scream of frightened rage.

"Let her _go_!" A baseball bat in the woman's surprised eye. It didn't do a damn thing expect make Samantha scream again from the pain of the recoil, like she had hit a concrete wall with all of her strength. The Quil wolf had broken past the second stranger and the Embry wolf was almost on top of them, but then it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore as the woman picked her up and threw Samantha away like she weighed absolutely nothing.

Claire was still screaming and the woman was shrieking and the wolves were snarling terribly, but Samantha was flying through the air, too fast, too far, and no one was going to save her. Just before she hit Samantha curled up in a ball to try and distribute the impact evenly through her body, and she heard a crack, another crack, and a third as she tumbled and rolled over and over again. And then there were fur and limbs and finally, her face buried in the dirt, she stopped. Thank god she finally stopped.

It would be better if she could breathe.

Slow became slower, details achingly beautiful in their clarity. A huge grey paw stepped in front of her face, then another, two more and then a tail. So terrible was the snarl that ripped out of the animal, as if it was infuriated beyond all reason. Claire, not running for the house on her two little legs, but running towards Samantha. Crying. Tears. The grey wolf leaping over Claire's head, more wolves pouring from the woods on all sides. Howls of rage. Claire crying harder as the brave little girl tried to shield Samantha from the fight. Screams as the strangers were ripped to shreds beneath the teeth of the wolves. Relief, because Claire was okay. Samantha tried to tell Claire that everything was okay.

And then slow finally stopped, because she still couldn't breathe.

As the clarity blurred around the edges, swimming into darkness, everything went still and silent. So amazingly silent. As she slipped into the darkness alone, only his voice broke through and followed her down, angry and frightened.

"Sims? Sims, sweetheart? Seth, get the fuck over here, _she's not breathing_! Fuck baby, don't you _dare_ leave me…"


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Umm. Yeah. Next chapter. Hope you like it! I tried really hard not to make it read like a bad episode of Grey's Anatomy. I have family visiting so expect another update in about a week this time instead of sooner. And hugs to _pinkshirt, hilja, eskimogirl58, LivingOnFire, Buffyk0604, KerryH, _and_ Pyro Frankie_ for the reviews. Seven is the most I've received for a chapter so far. Thanks you guys!

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Seven

"Sims? Sims, sweetheart? Seth, get the fuck over here, _she's not breathing_!"

Since the day that Seth had felt his place in the Pack change, and he had found that his true purpose was to be Jacob's Beta, he had never once regretted it. The Pack was his family, and he would gladly take that responsibility for them. Their problems were his problems, their worries were his worries, and they were to be looked after and protected at all costs. But every once in a while it was glaringly obvious that he was only the Beta, not the Alpha, and that the situation would have been better had Jacob been there. This was one of those times. Or maybe Seth was just a coward.

He didn't want to have to watch Embry watch Sims die.

This was going through his head as he phased back and darted to where Embry knelt hunched over the girl. The vampires were dismembered, and Jared and Paul were already gathering them up to burn them deeper in the woods. Quil amazingly had been able to phase back and had swept a sobbing Claire up to his shoulder, taking her to the house and away from the terrible scene in front of them. Dammit, this wasn't supposed to have happened like this.

"Fuck baby, don't you _dare_ leave me," Seth heard Embry beg in a choked voice. Sims looked broken. Seth had been phased when it had happened, and he had seen Sims get snatched up and thrown through Embry's eyes. He had felt Embry's despair when he tried and failed to get to her in time. Sims had flown over thirty feet before she had hit the ground, and the damn leech had been aiming in the direction of one of the larger sycamore trees. She had bounced like a ball three times before Embry had dived in front of her and she had slammed chest first into him. If she had hit that tree…

Sims was face down on the ground and to his horror, Seth saw Embry start to take her in his arms.

"Don't move her, Emb!" Seth snapped, the Beta in his voice bringing Embry up sharply. He dropped down in the grass on Sims' other side, careful to not bump into her. "When she hit the ground…it was so hard. She might've broken her back, and you can't move her until we know for sure."

"Seth, she's not breathing! Fuck, her lips are turning blue," Embry was panicking, his body already shaking badly, and Seth cursed before shoving Embry in the chest backwards to get him away from Sims.

"Leah! Get Embry out of here. Sam, I need you!"

Leah, still in wolf form, bounded over and before Embry could think to fight it she had sunk her teeth into his arm and was dragging him away. She pulled him ten yards before he phased and launched himself at her, and both wolves rolled snarling into the woods. And then Sam was there, his deep voice calm and controlled. A couple of years ago Seth would have been begging Sam to tell him what to do. Now the Pack's third knelt across from Seth, obeying obediently.

"She's still got a pulse," Sam told Seth, leaning his ear in to her neck so he could listen. "But Embry's right, she's not breathing."

"We need to get her rolled over without jostling her at all," Seth heard himself speaking just as calmly as Sam was, and at another time he would have been proud. Right now he was just praying that this didn't go the way it seemed like it was going to. "We need to give her mouth to mouth."

"Ambulance or Cullen?" Sam asked, and Seth was thankful for the other man keeping his thoughts in order.

"Cullen can get here faster. Brady!"

"On it!"

Seth took one look at Sims and then he cursed again. "Call an ambulance too! Collin, get Embry's truck and drive it into that tree over there. We're going to say she was driving over here and the brakes went out. Make it forty miles an hour, don't hit it head on, and someone keep the fucking pieces off us. Sam, brace her with me and turn her. Okay, now."

Sims didn't look any better on her back than she had on her stomach. Her clothes were torn and her skin was pasty white. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and as Embry had said, her lips were turning blue. Blood stained her limbs, although most of it was from the road rash that getting slung and rolled had caused. What worried him the most was her chest, because even though she was relatively free of cuts there, her shirt was torn enough for him to see a huge rounded bruise stretching across her breasts, already coloring black and blue.

"Embry stopped her with his paw," Sam growled when he saw it, too. "He might've crushed her breastbone, maybe collapsed her lungs. Even if her pulse stops, you can't do chest compressions, Seth, it could kill her."

"Steady her head." When Sam did as he was told, Seth gently pried her lips open and sealed his mouth over hers, breathing a puff of air into her lungs. Her chest didn't move and his heart sank. Not knowing what else to do, Seth continued to breathe for Sims, praying that someone who actually knew what to do would just fucking get there already.

"Cullen's coming! Ambulance too!" The words were drowned out by sound of a truck's front end getting crunched in on itself.

"Come on, baby," Seth murmured between breathes. "Don't do this. You're gonna break Embry's heart, and you know that's not fair. Breathe, Sims!"

"How long has it been?" Brady whispered from off to the side. The young wolf looked shaken. Seth just shook his head, growling in frustration until finally the stench of fresh vampire burned his nostrils.

"Carlisle! Edward, thank god!"

Sam shifted out of the way, letting the Cullen coven leader lean over Sims. Edward Cullen remained standing behind his father's shoulder, watching on with impassive eyes.

"Edward heard what happened and informed me as we travelled. Please continue to breathe for her, Seth," Carlisle said in his smooth voice. He examined the girl for a moment, and then he frowned. "Embry shouldn't have used his paw to stop her. That's very dangerous for a human."

From off to the side there was a pained whine. Embry had crawled back to the edge of the woods and was watching with hurt eyes, Leah standing behind him just in case he tried to get too close.

"He says that he didn't know how else to stop her, she was going to hit the tree face first and he almost didn't get there in time to hook her with his paw." Edward's golden eyes softened slightly. "He thinks that he's killed someone he loves. Perhaps you should contact Jacob, Seth. He is barely in control of his wolf."

Embry let out another whine, and Leah stepped forward so that she was standing over him protectively. "Jacob knows, that's why Embry's able to be here," Sam said quietly. "This _is_ him controlled by Jacob."

"All the way from Newark? Jacob has that range now?" Edward seemed surprised.

"When necessary. Carlisle?" Sam was watching the elder vampire run his hand carefully down Sims's sternum. Seth continued to breathe into her mouth.

"The bone isn't shattered, but it may be cracked. Without x-rays it's impossible to know. I don't believe her lungs are punctured, but they aren't inflating properly. I think the trauma to her chest has caused the muscles to tighten to the point that they're clamping down too hard." Even as he was explaining, the doctor was preparing a shot from his medical bag. "Is she allergic to anything?"

Sam looked at Seth, who looked at Embry. This time the whine was even more pitiful and Embry put his muzzle on the ground miserably.

"He doesn't know. She never tells him anything about herself. He has seen her take Tylenol, if that helps." Edward relayed, and Carlisle nodded. Even Sam looked shocked when the vampire administered the muscle relaxer shot directly into her chest.

"Relax," Edwards was speaking for Carlisle now, who was busy preparing another shot. "That was just a muscle shot. This next one is a vein shot, so no one try to kill us please."

"Carlisle, she hasn't breathed for almost three minutes now," Brady said worriedly, and Carlisle gave him a small smile. Edward continued relaying Carlisle's thoughts as the doctor worked.

"She's been receiving partial oxygen from Seth. It's called hypoxia, and that means we have fifteen minutes to get her breathing again before she suffers permanent brain damage. If I'm correct, that's the ambulance about five miles away, and they will have an oxygen tank with them. I'm more concerned with the possibility of spinal damage, Brady. A human body can snap very easily."

Embry lifted his muzzle and howled, shaking the house windows and making the vampires inadvertently flinch. Carlisle gave Edward a pointed look. "Perhaps that was the wrong phrase to use."

"Perhaps, Edward," Carlisle murmured drolly. "Ahh, there we go, it's working. Stop for a moment please, Seth." Seth leaned back and saw that yes, Sims's chest was starting to rise and fall ever so slightly. Moving on, Carlisle began prodding lightly at her scalp, checking for damage.

Released from his task, Seth began to take stock of the situation. There were too many of them there, and too many of them still unclothed, himself included. Luckily Seth still had his pants strapped to his leg, and he hopped to his feet to pull them on. Quil had stepped back outside and was still holding Claire, who had calmed down somewhat but was still crying silently as she watched Cullen work on Samantha. When Seth straightened, he realized that the almost entirely un-phased Pack was waiting on him to tell them what to do, and by the sirens the ambulance was almost there.

"Sam, Collin, Brady, you three need to leave. It makes sense for Quil and me to have been here, but not everyone else. You three make sure that these two were the only ones on our land. Jared, Sims knows Kim so after you and Paul burn those things, you come to the hospital. Leah, take care of Embry…stop growling at me, I know she's your friend, and when you help him get his shit together then you both come too. Quil, stay with Claire, and call her parents immediately, man. They need to know the vamp and her mate are dead. Tell them--" Seth paused, looking down sadly at Sims. "Tell them I'm so sorry we let those damn leeches touch their little girl."

Seth turned and looked straight into Embry's eyes. "Jake, as soon as you can let him go then please call me, man. Sims is old man Carter's daughter. This isn't going to go over well."

Embry whined, and as if something had a hold of him he slowly withdrew out of sight, Leah shadowing his footsteps. Just as quickly, the rest of them were gone. As the flashing lights rounded the turn up the drive, Seth looked at Edward.

"I agree," Edward said, "it's not a good excuse. But it will have to do. Carlisle and I were accompanying you onto the reservation for tribal business and we stopped by to visit Quil and Claire. We happened to be in the right place at the right time. I will stay and explain things to Charlie. Excuse me, I must call Alice and tell her to bring a car to the treaty line for your wolves to move before too many questions are asked. Preferably one of Emmett's, the smell is so hard to get out of the upholstery." Edward sighed at the thought and at another time Seth would have laughed.

Looking at the unconscious girl, one of their own through her connection to Embry, Seth knew there was absolutely nothing to laugh about.

* * *

Dr. Misty Foster was waiting for them when the ambulance pulled up to the Forks hospital. Seth had insisted that he be allowed to ride along with Carlisle, because even if he took up too much space, he was going to be damned if he let Sims wake up surrounded by strangers. He at least owed Embry that. Dr. Foster's eyes had widened slightly when she saw how many people were in the ambulance, but as soon as Sims was unloaded on the gurney, the young doctor immediately went into business mode.

"What have we got, Dr. Cullen?" She was already peeling back Sims eyelids and shining a penlight at her pupils.

"Car accident. Native American female, seventeen years old, no known allergies. Severe chest trauma, probable concussion and possible spinal injury. Keep her as still as possible, Misty, she's been moved around too much already, let's not add to it. She's been administered two cc's of---"

Seth followed behind a few steps, unable to continue following the conversation. He watched the vampire and his fellow doctors wheel Sims away, and he helplessly trailed until a nurse told him that he couldn't go any further. They asked him questions about what happened, Sims's medical history, and her immediate contact information. Seth didn't know what to answer for most of it, and he felt like a tool when he gave them Joe Carter's name. The last thing Sims needed right now was her father. A quick call to Billy Black conducted in hushed whispers didn't do anything to make him feel better. Mostly Seth was numb. No one had gotten hurt on their watch since Emily. Yeah, the Pack themselves had gotten hurt from the leeches and each other, but never one of the people they were supposed to protect. Discounting Bella Cullen, that is. It doesn't count when the person willingly sticks their own head in the lion's mouth.

Sims. Shit, it had to be her, didn't it?

Not that it would've been better if it had been Emily or Kim or Claire. Hell, it almost had been Claire. The vampire had had Quil's imprint right there in its grasp. Seth leaned back against the ER hallway, rubbing his face tiredly with one hand. Even this long afterwards he could still feel Quil's horror when he woke up and wasn't holding Claire, just her jacket. The fist in the gut feeling of despair when the stench of leech had burned Quil's nostrils at exactly the same time Claire had screamed. And Embry…This was going to fuck him up. They protected people; that's what they were born to do. Even though Claire had been a close call, a failure in their perfectionist eyes, she still was unharmed. Sims was not. They had all failed her, Seth most of all because with Jake gone it was his responsibility. He shouldn't have let this happen. He felt like he was set adrift aimlessly, helplessly, not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to make this better.

_Dammit_.

The hall was filled with nurses and doctors, patients and worried loved ones. It felt pretty shitty to Seth that the only one Sims had here for her was him, a kid from down the street whom she barely knew. The only ones in this town that Sims actually gave a damn about were Embry and kind of Leah, and neither one were there on his order. But Seth trusted his sister with Embry and the other wolf needed Leah's bluntness to help him pull himself together. Leah was like a dose of cold water on them when they needed it. It felt like forever that he stood there, listening through the swinging E.R. doors for the musical tones of Cullen's voice and straining to hear anything that was going on.

It was tempting to just push his way back there, but Seth respected Carlisle too much for that, and Forks hospital was definitely Cullen turf. Pack and coven working relationships aside, the Cullens watched themselves when on the reservation and the wolves watched themselves while in Forks. There was nothing Seth could do but wait and wonder. As the minutes ticked slowly by, he became more aware of his shoeless and shirtless state, and it made him uncomfortably self conscious. The ogling nurses didn't help, and only served to make him more uncomfortable. Finally his cell phone rang.

"Seth." That voice, one he'd known his whole life, was like someone throwing him an anchor. Sink or swim, as least his ass was staying in one spot.

"Thank god. Jake, how's Embry?" Seth could hear the concern in his Alpha's voice when he replied.

"Upset. Panicking. He was trying to decide whether or not to chew his own foot off for awhile until Leah offered to do it for him. I think she broke his wrist, and it helped put things in perspective. He's managed to phase back but I ordered him not to show up until he had stopped shaking for at least twenty minutes straight. The last thing you need is to deal with him phasing in the hospital waiting room."

"Thanks for that. I'm the only one here, although Jared and Kim should be coming soon. Leah too."

"I told Leah to go tell the council in person what happened. How is she, Sims that is?" Jake sounded deeply concerned. Even though he didn't know Sims, she was important to the Pack because she was important to Embry, and it made her the Pack's responsibility. She was Seth's responsibility. And ultimately, just like every single living soul in La Push, she was Jake's responsibility.

"They haven't told me," Seth said quietly, dropping his voice so that no one walking by could make out clearly what he was saying. Jake would be able to hear him fine. "Could you pull it from Embry's head what happened, or was he too all over the place?"

"I pulled it from Leah's, but that was from a while ago. What's going on now?"

"Cullen's got her stabilized and breathing again, and he says that she's not in any danger from that. I think they're checking her for concussions and shit, but Jake? They think she might have broken her back when she got thrown."

Jake was silent, far longer than Seth was comfortable with. The Beta found himself rambling unhappily. "Damn it, Jake, I don't know what went wrong! We knew the vamp wanted Claire, but we had so many patrols, and Claire was never alone. For months, man, there were all these other ones breaking the border but nothing from them, then suddenly bam! They're right in the middle of the rez. I don't know how they slipped by me, I'm so sorry, Jake, hell I'm so damn sorry--"

"Seth, stop," Jake ordered in a firm voice. And so he did. Jake continued in a softer tone. "Sam thinks that they were waiting for a perfectly calm day like today with no wind to carry their scents further than necessary. They slipped behind the patrol and followed in your footsteps. Maybe the others were sent in so that the female could find out the patrol schedule. They knew you would smell them as soon as you headed north, but Sam thinks that they didn't care. Claire was her singer and she couldn't hold back any longer. Her mate just went along with it. If it was a suicide deal, there wasn't much you could have done. It's not your fault Seth, and it could have been worse."

"Yeah…tell that to Sims. Damn, man, did you see her? She looks like hell."

"Actually, I didn't," Jake replied. "Embry's thoughts were all over the place, and it made her fuzzy. Leah's were a little better, but I think the Pack's really upset and I'm so far away it's hard to see everything clearly. Seth, I can be back there in seven, eight hours tops if I fly."

"But you said you'd just tracked down--"

"It doesn't matter. I'll find them again. I'm starting to get better at this and Bells has been helping. And if I ask her, she can get me a flight back home immediately." Despite his offer, Jake sounded worried. He'd put in a lot of effort doing what he was doing and leaving now could set them back weeks at least, if not longer.

Seth was tempted, but as he spied Jared and Kim hurrying down the hall towards him with Paul looming half a step behind, he stopped slumping against the wall. His Pack was here, and it was time to man up. "Let's hold off, okay? If Sims ends up being alright, then the damage control isn't going to be more than I can handle. If she's bad, then yeah, you might need to come home."

"You'll have to tell her, or maybe have Embry do it if he calms down enough. Do you think she can handle it?"

"Sims? She can handle it, and she's already too good at keeping her mouth shut about things. Her finding out is gonna suck more for Embry than the rest of us. Really, Carter's the one I'm worried about. He's going to see that paw print across her chest and freak."

"Hell, I'd forgotten about him…" Jake growled into the phone, just as Kim and the two wolves reached Seth. Kim handed Seth a shirt that he pulled on as he kept the phone to his head. Jake continued as Seth took from her a pair of Jared's shoes. "If Carter starts running his mouth, you know what you'll have to do."

Kim apparently had heard that and her eyes went wide with fright. Despite the severity of the situation, Seth couldn't help but laugh. "Kim thinks we're gonna off him, Jake."

"_What_?" Jake sighed heavily into the phone. "Whatever. Just keep me informed, Seth."

"Okay."

"And Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You're doing good, man. Thank you." Jake hung up. Anchor indeed.

Seth had just turned to his friends when Dr. Foster came back through the doors that Seth had not been allowed to follow through. He absently noticed that she walked with a slight limp, although it didn't keep the professional clip out of her steps. She stopped in front of him. "Mr. Clearwater?"

"Yeah, I'm Seth," he nodded down at the tall woman, who unlike most females actually came up to his chin and not his chest. "How's Sims? Is she okay?"

Dr. Foster pursed her lips. "Dr. Cullen wanted me to let you know that it looks like there was only mild trauma to her spine. There's some swelling that we have to watch carefully, but it doesn't look like there's a fracture of any kind."

When Jared blinked, Kim dumbed it down for them by whispering, "She didn't break her back." The doctor smiled briefly at her before turning back to Seth.

"She's suffering from a moderate concussion, and unfortunately the amount of muscle relaxants we had to use to keep her lungs working properly are making it hard for her to wake up. There was some internal bleeding…" Seth hissed sharply, clenching his fist. He'd never even thought about that. Dr. Foster held up her hand placatingly. "Some, Mr. Clearwater, but not much. We performed an embolization around her right kidney and that seems to have fixed the problem for now. Again we'll have to watch that carefully. Her chest is pretty bruised and battered, but otherwise, I think she's going to be okay."

"Other than all that?" Seth muttered in despair. "I thought that maybe it was just…_ hell_…"

Dr. Foster gave him a sympathetic smile and actually patted him on the arm. Carlisle joined them, and by the deferential way she stepped off to the side as he approached, it was obvious the weight Cullen had with the hospital staff. "Thank you Misty, can you please make sure that Miss Carter is given priority for the CT scan? I would like her tests run first unless someone more urgent is admitted." Dr. Foster nodded and after giving the group another sympathetic smile, she limped off just as quickly as she had come.

"Seth, Misty was right. Samantha should be fine, and in fact she is very lucky, not only in the swift medical care that she received but in your Pack's efforts to protect her. She could very easily have been killed." Carlisle's eyes flickered past Seth's shoulder, and Seth realized who that statement was intended for. Standing several paces behind them was Embry. His fists were clenched and his face was ashen. He had heard everything Dr. Foster had said, and from the look on his face not even Cullen's following words were much of a reassurance.

"Emb," Seth started only to be stopped by a bellowing voice.

"EMBRY CALL, YOU ILLIGITIMATE LITTLE SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FREAKS DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Joseph Carter, we're in a _hospital_! Keep your voice down!"

Embry snapped around, with the Pack instinctively closing the distance between them and him. Sims's father was storming down the hallway with Seth's mother hurrying behind him, her short legs having to take two steps for every one of his. Sue was trying to slow him down and Seth growled warningly when Carter shoved her restraining hand away.

"Get away from me, woman!"

Embry's face went from pained to stony, and he stepped forward. "Sir," he said in a thick voice, his hands still clenched into fists. "Sir, it's my fault that Samantha got hurt--"

He was cut off when Carter grabbed him by the throat with one heavy hand and slammed Embry into the wall behind him. It was a tribute to Embry's feelings of guilt that he let him. Sims's father was a huge man, nearly as large as they were themselves. Had things worked out differently, had the prior generation phased the way this one had, then this grandnephew of Levi Uley could easily have been as large as Jacob. As it was he could look Embry nearly in the eye, and the man's sheer brute strength would have hurt a lesser individual.

"Joseph Carter! You let that boy go right this minute!" Sue was absolutely furious, but Seth's sudden appearance in front of her kept her from trying to interfere again.

"Stay back, Mom," he told her quietly before addressing the older man. "Mr. Carter, it wasn't Embry's fault, even though he feels responsible. _Trying_ to choke him won't help anything." Seth put heavy emphasis on the word 'try' and it was clear that Carter understood by the angry flush that reddened his face.

"I told her to stay away from you, but the little bitch can't listen for one fucking second, can she?" Carter snarled. "And this is what happens, isn't it?" Embry's face went dark with rage and he took a single step forward, swatting Carter's hand off of him like it was made of paper.

"I really wouldn't talk about her like that if I were you," Embry ground out, and Seth wondered just how many of Jacob's orders were holding Embry in check right now. "Sims is hurt really badly and you're acting like it's _her_ fault?"

Seeing that he had touched a nerve, Sims's father held his ground, sneering at Embry.

"It is her fault. I warned her to stay away and she didn't listen. Roll around with dogs long enough and you're going to get fleas, isn't that right? But I thought that at least you freaks kept your bitches safely penned up, maybe I was wrong." Carter looked pointedly at Kim, causing her to flush angrily and Jared to snarl.

This time Seth did intervene, stepping between Embry and Carter, and angling himself so that Jared would have to get past him as well. In truth, he would've had no problem letting them put Carter in his place; he might have even sprung for popcorn.

"Mr. Carter, do you want to know what happened?" Seth started in a non-confrontational tone, trying to ease the tension down a notch. "I was there--."

"I was there too," Sims's father shot back. "Funny, running a truck into a tree all the way past the house like that. And there was nothing wrong with the brake lines. I checked since that policeman seemed to eat that Ateara boy's story up like the stupid hick that he is. It must be nice to have a cop like Charlie Swan around to keep in the council's back pocket."

His words caused them to fall into a stunned silence, and it took a minute for it to sink in. Sue was the first one to break the silence, and she sounded aghast.

"Let me get this straight. You get called and told that your only daughter is in _intensive care_ because of a car accident, and instead of going to the hospital, you go try and prove that the accident's a _lie_?" Sue's voice was rising in pitch, almost painful to the Pack's sensitive ears. "And you wonder why the council never accepted you as an elder! Joseph Carter, you…you…horrible…_terrible_ excuse of a man!"

Seth could see the tears spring up in his mother's eyes. To her, that was incomprehensible. Embry was shaking violently and Carlisle, who had watched the entire exchange silently, was glancing at him worriedly. Carter had turned on Sue, although he couldn't see her from Seth immediately blocking his view.

"Just because the rest of us aren't privy to your secret tribal meetings doesn't mean we don't know just what's been happening around here, what's been happening the last few years! And we know that you Clearwaters and Blacks are allowing our home to grow even more unsafe by the second!"

"Unsafe?" Embry barked out a derisive laugh. "This from a man who doesn't even care to know where his daughter is at night?"

"Apparently she's been under you, Call."

Embry lost it and lunged for Sims's father, but Paul was there to grab him by the shoulders, dragging him down the hall and out of sight. Seth looked down at Carter coldly.

"You know what the dangerous thing about poorly informed men is, Mr. Carter? It's that they're poorly informed. Running your mouth about things that you can only guess about and not prove only causes you and the ones around you to be embarrassed."

"Oh, I have proof now. It's in there," Carter pointed towards the swinging doors which kept Sims hidden from view. "And I'm going to squeeze every little bit of information out of her until I can prove that I'm right about you and what you're allowing to happen on our land. The people of our tribe are not going to allow you to continue--"

"Get out." Seth snarled, taking a step forward.

"The hell I will, in fact I want all of you gone. I want to hear from the girl's mouth what actually happened, without her being told what happened. In fact--" Carter opened his mouth to say something more when he was cut off by Seth. Seth quite literally grabbed Carter by the scruff of the neck and picked him up, uncaringly dragging the fighting and cursing man all the way to the parking lot and depositing him head first into his car through the driver's side window. It wasn't Seth's fault that the window was still rolled up. Perhaps it wasn't a very good solution to the problem, but hey he was only the Beta, not the Alpha. His ideas were supposed to be not as good.

It sure as heck made him feel better and for once his mother wasn't going to lecture him on being more polite to his elders.

As Seth stood back and watched Carter snarl and try to get broken glass out of his hair, his hands and face growing slightly bloody and one foot still stuck outside the window, Seth's phone rang. It was Jacob again.

"Billy and Charlie called and said that Carter was coming to the hospital. How did he take it?"

"Ummm…" Seth rubbed a hand over his head. "I can take a picture for you if you want. Hold on." Seth hung up and snapped a photo on his phone, sending it to Jake before calling him back.

Silence, then, "Okaaay. That could've gone better."

"Could've gone worse," Seth shrugged and Jake chuckled despite himself.

"Maybe no more windows?" Jake suggested lightly, and Seth smirked.

"Will do. Although I can't say the guy didn't have it coming." Seth watched Carter angrily start his vehicle and drive away. Momentarily he felt badly, he had just run off Sims's only family, but then he decided that it was for the best. Seth relayed the information to Jacob and told him what Carter had insinuated, and Jake growled.

"One of these days we're going to have to round up a few of the tribe and have a long talk with them."

"Why? They won't understand. The few uninvolved individuals who found out about it ended up contesting the treaty back in Ephraim's day. Old Quil says that it was one hell of a mess. Why should it be any different now?"

"Because this whole thing's about to get a whole hell of a lot bigger."

"Bigger? Jake? What did you find?" His tone grew soft with worry and Seth could hear his friend shaking his head.

"Just take care of things back home, Seth. I'll…I'll have to tell everyone at the same time, so be patient. I doubt Emb's gonna want to leave her anytime soon. Keep in touch okay?"

Seth grunted agreement and they hung up. As he headed back into the hospital, ignoring the frightened gazes of onlookers, Seth wondered just what about that statement from Jake made him feel like his anchor was about to make him sink.

* * *

**Beep**.

_"Hey Mom, wake up. I brought you a new book."_

_"Ugh. Is it better than the last one? I couldn't believe you made me sit through that thing."_

**Beep. Beep.**

_"If it helps at all, I had to sit through it too."_

_"Not particularly."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one with the last wish list. I'm just being a dutiful daughter here, fulfilling all final requests to the best of my ability, so no pity parties and no falling asleep while I read."_

_"Samantha, you don't have to. There are other places you can be."_

_"…Come on, Mom. It's a hospital. You think I'm going to leave you here alone? No one deserves to be alone in a hospital."_

* * *

The noises of the machines she was hooked up to were familiar. Being hooked to them was not.

She had kept her eyes closed for the first several minutes of being awake, because try as she might she couldn't hear anything or anyone. As pathetic as it sounded, she didn't want to wake up in here alone. Samantha knew she was in a hospital, although she didn't remember getting there. The last thing that was clear in her fuzzy head was her hitting a woman in the face with a baseball bat, and realizing that it didn't hurt the thing in the least. It had to have been a thing, because a baseball bat should have knocked her out if not killed the woman/thing.

Thing. Things. Things after Claire. Things defending Claire. Things defending Samantha. No, not things, people. Friends. Embry…

She didn't realize that she had tried to say his name until a rumbling voice spoke. "Shush, it's okay sweetheart, don't try to talk."

The voice came from so close that it startled her eyes open. She shouldn't have been worried. Silent presence or not, Embry was there, and his beautiful chocolate eyes were the first thing she could see. Relieved, weary, scared…he wore his heart in his eyes. The rest of his face was impassive, but his eyes always told her everything. His fingers brushed her face ever so lightly, and only then could she feel the oxygen mask that covered her nose and mouth.

"Embry?"

It came out a whispered croak, a little better than last time but still nearly unintelligible and muffled. Embry let out a woosh of air, and it sounded like a half choked sob. "Yeah, Sims. It's me. Don't be scared, sweetheart, everything's okay now. I'm here, and I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

"Not…scared…" That was just as bad, but it made his handsome face curve into a smile of such relief that he pressed his face against her hand, one that she hadn't realized he was holding.

"No? I'm still going to take care of you, I've decided," he smiled, and he blinked a couple times. "Yeah, I think I am, if you'll still have me around." Samantha's fingers touched his cheek where a single bead of moisture had escaped, and his voice cracked. "Damn, baby. The next time I tell you to run, just _run_, okay? I almost lost you."

Samantha's hand dropped from his face and Embry noticed the change in her eyes. He watched her carefully, watched her remember fuzzy scene after fuzzy scene. His mouth tightened when her eyes narrowed, but then fell open when she poked him weakly in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Wo…lf."

Embry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again.

"Yeah," he whispered sadly, nodding. Samantha's eyes flickered closed, and she thought she might have fallen asleep again. It was hard to tell because when her eyes opened again he was still there, in the exact same spot, looking at her just as worriedly. So Samantha lifted her hand and poked him again.

"What sweetheart, what is it?" He leaned down closer, so he could hear her better.

"You…owe…owe me." It hurt so bad to talk, her throat was so dry and her chest burned with every word. Embry's face creased in pain. He must have been sitting in a chair near her bedside, because he slipped off of it onto his knees beside her. Bowing his head, he stared ahead at her shoulder while clutching her hand between his huge ones.

"I know, I know, Sims. And I know I can't make this up to you, can never take it back, but I swear that I'll never let another fucking leech get anywhere close to you. I promise, baby, I swear on my life--"

Poke. This time in the middle of his forehead.

"Stupid…wolf…" Samantha didn't know if he could see her lips twitch behind the mask. "Owe…lunch."

He looked up at her in shock, and Samantha would have laughed if she didn't have an elephant pressing down on her chest, or a series of sharp pointy objects lined down her back. And an oxygen mask. Dang, she was really messed up. Embry was a wolf. Well, she'd have to deal with _that_ later. That was the last thought she had before the pain sent a wave of dizziness over her and she slipped back into unconsciousness. The next time she came to, she panicked momentarily. The man standing above her wasn't Embry, he wasn't anyone she knew, but he was frighteningly beautiful and the last person that she'd seen like that had thrown her like a sack of potatoes.

"Welcome back, Samantha," the man said kindly. His hands moving over her with clinical precision were ice cold, and that worried her as well.

"She's frightened of you, Carlisle. She's making the connection."

Huh? Who was that?

"Miss Carter?" The beautiful man leaned over her, giving her a pleasant smile. "My name is Dr. Cullen, and I've been treating you so far. I promise you have nothing to fear, although if it would help, I will ask one of the Pack to return. They are just outside. You don't need to speak, just nod if that will make you feel better."

Ummm, okay. She wasn't sure what the Pack was, but Samantha nodded and the beautiful man disappeared. Only moments later he returned with Embry at his heels. Embry immediately sat by her side and took her hand, and the warmth of his skin made the doctor's that much colder.

"Cool hands run in our family," the unseen voice told her in one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard, so similar to the woman's who'd thrown her, and this time she truly panicked, jerking away. The action made her hurt from her neck all the way down to her hips front and back, and she cried out behind the oxygen mask. Immediately she was surrounded by Embry's hot arms. "She has quite clearly made the connection," the voice said, sounding slightly bored and a little droll.

"Stay out of her head, Cullen," Embry snapped in a harsh voice, but it softened as he placed himself in front of her view of the doctor. "Sims, sweetheart, I know you're smart as hell, but you have to trust me when I tell you that Dr. Cullen isn't going to hurt you. There're a lot of things that we have to talk about, but first you have to get better. Please, you're pretty messed up right now and you need to stay still."

Stay still, that was a good idea, she should do that. God, she hurt. Every part of her hurt so badly.

"She's in a large amount of pain, Carlisle." How did he know?

"What did I just say, Cullen?! Oh…is she? Poor thing." Embry squeezed her hand lightly.

Poor thing her ass. A little morphine and she'd be just fine, right as rain. Why was disembodied voice chuckling in the corner?

"Samantha, I'll be able to give you something for the pain soon, but first we need to do a couple reflex tests. You have some swelling along your spine, and even though it is starting to go down, I need to make sure that it isn't pinching off anything important." The beautiful doctor looked at Embry for permission before continuing. "I'm sure you're very confused, but you remember some of the events leading up to your injuries, correct?"

She did.

"She does."

Okay that was just irritating. Again, another chuckle.

"I'm sure that seeing what you saw must be disconcerting, but I can assure you that no one here means you harm. I've asked my son Edward to join us because he has some rather special abilities that will make this examination go faster. You're kind of a special patient right now, at the top of my priority list, and I'd rather not have to wait for you to be able to speak clearly before running these tests. Edward will help me, you just need to think about your answers. Would you like to ask me anything? Just think about what you want to know."

Samantha turned worried eyes to Embry, but he seemed calm, as if this was normal for him.

"It is normal for him, Samantha," Edward said from the side. "Embry's grown used to my ability, even though it still irritates him. If it will help lessen your concern I can pull some thoughts out of his head for you." Embry growled at that, and Samantha was momentarily intrigued. She wanted to know about the wolf stuff. Suddenly she realized in dismay that she had thought it, which meant that this stranger knew it, which meant that she had just betrayed Embry's secret.

"We know more about the wolf pack than you do, Samantha, so there's nothing to worry about." Edward's voice softened slightly. "Her loyalty to you is strong, Embry. And he is fiercely proud of you, Samantha. Despite the situation, you two are a good match."

"Please, can we just get this over with," Embry asked, sounding pained. "If Sims is hurting, I want her to get something to help."

"Of course," Dr. Cullen agreed. And so ensued the most awkwardly strange medical examination of her life. Dr. Cullen would ask her a question as he poked and prodded her, and Edward would relay her level of discomfort back to him. It was decidedly effective, because she could explain in detail in her head, when she wasn't thinking 'oww' too much. Thankfully the doctor was very efficient and as soon as the tests were over, Edward slipped out of the room. She never even got to see his face. She did see Seth Clearwater's face, smiling reassuringly at her as he replaced Edward in the room, and it surprised Samantha that the doctor immediately addressed all his statements to Seth.

"Well, the good news is that there isn't going to be much lasting damage from her injuries," Dr. Cullen informed them. "The embolization was completely effective, so there has been no more bleeding. You may thank Misty for that, she is quite skilled. The brain imaging scans show no swelling, and the tests we just ran have relieved me of concern about her spinal column. She will be sore however, very sore for a long time. I would also want to think about some physical therapy to help her with her back. Her chest muscles have loosened and stayed that way long enough that I think we can safely get her switched out of the oxygen mask."

"That's good," Embry said in relief, and the hand holding hers lost a little of its death grip. The doctor smile at Embry and continued on.

"Her chest is very bruised and battered, so you'll need to make sure that nothing so much as bumps into her when she leaves here. A strong enough hit could trigger another attack until it fully heals, so absolutely no martial arts for awhile. Also, Samantha's going to need someone around to take very good care of her as she recovers."

She could have smacked him for saying that. Embry nodded solemnly and Seth had the audacity to reach over and pat her head.

"I want her to stay here if at all possible," Dr. Cullen seemed like he was asking Seth for permission, which confused Samantha. Wasn't that her father's decision? "The La Push medical clinic just isn't equipped properly and honestly, I'm not willing to risk the repercussions of having something happen to her after she's been under my care. Jacob's feelings aside, I am aware that one angry wolf quickly becomes many, and I have my own family to consider." He waited until Seth nodded, and he seemed happier when he continued. "Dr. Foster and I will continue monitoring Samantha until she is ready for release, probably a couple days at least. Is this acceptable?"

"It's fine, doc." Seth held out his hand to shake with Cullen. "Thank you for everything, it means a lot."

Embry stood up and he shook hands with the doctor as well, whispering his thanks in a thick voice. The doctor gave Samantha a kind smile, and she hated the fact that just looking at his beautiful face made her heart race in fear. Embry's left hand tightened on hers as if he could tell, and even that pressure made her body hurt even more.

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, Samantha. Rest is what you need more than anything, and it will help with the pain." She watched him inject something into her I.V. and after another nod at Seth, the doctor left. Embry leaned over and he brushed his lips across her brow.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. We'll be here when you wake up."

Samantha never heard him. She was out at the word 'Go'.

* * *

Embry was worse than a mother hen. Or maybe he was just nervous, because after she had finally woken up for good, he had spent a great deal of his time rambling on about things and fussing over her. He kept trying to arrange her pillows, kept running her visitors out of her room, and kept insisting that he call the doctor every time she so much as coughed. Dr. Foster was annoyed, Dr. Cullen was amused, and had Samantha's voice been better, she would have told him already how stupid he was being. But at the same time it was nice. Her father wasn't there, something about an altercation on the premises that everyone was glossing over for her benefit, and she didn't want Embry to leave.

They were glossing over a lot of things. Like, for instance what had happened to her and Claire. The couple of times she'd brought it up, Embry had changed the subject deftly. Such as right now, when she'd started to try asking him again and he launched into a detailed description of his most recent advanced lesson, and how he thought that Samantha was going to be better than Jessie and that maybe Embry could be in charge of her physical therapy, after the important parts of course…

"Embry?" Samantha said in her scratchy voice, glad that she no longer had to speak through an oxygen mask, and he immediately cut off his trail of thought.

"Yeah, Sims? What do you need, sweetheart? Are you hungry? I can go get you--"

"Talk." One word questions and answers worked best for her. Full sentences hurt and so they came slowly.

He gave her a weak smile. "I thought I was." Samantha pointed at the chair beside her. Grudgingly he sat down, although she could tell he wasn't thrilled about it.

"Spill," she rasped, and when Embry hesitated, Samantha gave him a level look. "…or leave. No more…secrets." When Embry hesitated again, Samantha gestured pointedly to herself, knowing just how bad she looked. Embry flinched. "If I can't ask…then you need…to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Embry told her in a low voice, but he put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "It's just…when I tell you, you're going to throw me out anyway. Sorry if that's not that exciting a prospect for me."

Samantha waited, and then she reached over for his hand. Entwining her fingers with his, her nails brushed his forehead. She tapped him with her pointer finger, softer than before.

"Stupid wolf…have…faith…" Samantha tapped him a second time, and this time he raised his eyes to her. He looked sick with worry, and it made her want to hug him. The best she could pull off right now was squeezing his hand a little tighter. Embry let out a deep sigh, dropped his eyes, and then he told her. Never once did he look at her, he just began talking.

He told her about the legends, about Ephraim Black's pack and the treaty with the Cullens, about Sam phasing all alone. He told her about Leah and Sam and his imprinting on Emily. He glossed over imprinting, moving on quickly. He told her about how they joined Sam one after another, about Jacob and Bella, about Edward and Bella, about Victoria and Bella. He told her about the newborn war, about Bella being changed after giving birth to a little girl named Renesmee, about the packs splitting in two because of Jacob's affection for Bella's little girl, and his unwillingness to kill her.

"And then everything kind of changed," Embry said. "There we were, two separate packs. Jake was an Alpha with Leah as his Beta, and Seth. Then was Sam our Alpha with Jared as Beta and the rest of us. Quil and I, we were thinking of defecting to Jacob, I mean our whole lives he was our friend, you know. And then one day, it didn't matter. I woke up and phased so I could go on patrol, and suddenly I was in Jake's pack. We all were. Before, he and Sam couldn't be around each other for long, two Alphas in one place caused them to fight. But that wasn't the case anymore. It wasn't that Sam wasn't an Alpha type, it was that Jake was just so damn strong that it didn't matter. Sam wasn't a threat to him. I don't know if Jake deliberately absorbed Sam's pack, or if it was instinctual. All I know is that one day we're separate and unhappy, and the next we're all together again.

"Seth…you keep saying that everyone does what he says. Well, that's because when the packs joined, everyone's place kind of flip flopped around. We have a hierarchy of sorts, mostly by who's been phasing the longest. When we coalesced, Jake became everyone's Alpha, and Seth took his place as Beta. It really pissed Leah off, and I think it irked Sam as well, but Leah got over it. Things with her changed again, and long story short she's kind of outside pack ranking. Basically she gets to do what she wants as long as Jake doesn't mind. Which he never does." Embry rolled his eyes at this. "Sam's trying not to phase anymore unless needed, so being third is actually a better fit for him.

"Anyway, not that rank matters to you, Sims. It's just that that's what happened. And so now we're one Pack, and our purpose is to protect La Push. The wolves you sometimes hear at night, that's us."

"Hunting." It was the first thing she had said so far, and Embry nodded, staring at the white sheet she was lying on.

"Hunting vampires. They break the borders sometimes. That's what happened with Claire and you. A few months back, a leech caught sight of Claire when she was with Quil and her family in Seattle. She went crazy trying to get to Claire. Sometimes the blood of a certain human can affect a leech stronger than others. It smells better to them. It's called being a singer. If you're a weirdo like Edward Cullen, you date and marry your singer before changing her into a leech too. If you are a normal leech, then you just try to eat them. Quil had to phase in front of Claire's family to protect her, and it was one hell of a fight. We saw what was happening and went to help, and her mate managed to pull her away right before we got there."

"Seattle's…far."

"And we're fast," Embry said in a hard voice. "Claire's parents chilled after that. They hadn't really liked having Quil around Claire, even though we had explained everything about imprinting. Now that they saw what could happen, they were much better about letting him around. Especially since we had to keep her safe from the leech."

"I don't…understand…that part." Samantha said, wishing that Embry would look at her. Instead he seemed much happier hiding his face from her view.

"A singer, it means--"

"No…the other part."

Embry stilled and then exhaled. "Imprinting?" She nodded.

"Imprinting is when…it's when a wolf finds their soul mate. It's supposed to be a rare occurrence, although Sam, Jared, and Quil have all imprinted. Jake's so stupid over Renesmee that you'd think he'd imprinted, but he hasn't. The imprint is the most important thing to the wolf. He'd die for her in a heartbeat, and he spends his whole life loving her and protecting her. He doesn't fight it, doesn't want to fight it. She's his whole world and the smallest things she does makes his life worth living. Age doesn't matter because it's not a sexual bond, although later in life it can become one. It's just…devotion. And love. Completely world changing love that never stops, no matter what. Our imprints are the only ones we're allowed to tell about the Pack. Everyone else is kept in the dark."

Samantha had grown very still as he had spoken, and she saw Embry's arms begin to tremble slightly. "No matter how much we love someone else, no matter how much they matter, if they're not our imprint, we can't say a damn thing. I _hate_ it."

Suddenly it all clicked together, everything Embry made so much sense. Samantha reached up and touched his face with her fingers gently.

"Embry. Did you…imprint…on me?" She already knew the answer. For the first time Embry looked up, and there was moisture in his reddened eyes. He pressed his face into her palm, and looked at her with such sadness that it made her heart hurt for him. For them.

"No, Samantha. I didn't."

There wasn't too much to say about it then.

"But god, I wanted to. More than fucking anything, baby. More than _anything_."

Well, except for that.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Okay, I finally have this one done. Thanks to _pinkshirt, eskimogirl58, LivingOnFire, Buffyk0604, Pyro Frankie, LoriDuchess, Mysticsnowraven, hilja, _and_ KerryH_ for the feedback! And extra thanks to _hilja_ who's been with this fic since the start. There've been some questions about including more wolves in this story. Don't worry, even though Book One is mostly about Embry, I have plans for at least four more wolves having their own stories, maybe five. The stories will intertwine between each other, so don't be worried if I don't immediately explain everything that's going on. You'll find out eventually, I promise! Thanks again! ~mel

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Eight

Naked wasn't a good look for her these days.

Well, Samantha wasn't completely naked, more like half naked as she stood in front of the mirror in her hospital room's tiny bathroom. She had stripped down to the waist and was staring at the bruising on her chest with a sort of semi-detachment. Sure it was her chest, and sure it hurt like heck every time she inhaled and exhaled very hard. Yet at the same time it was something different, something of interest, because pressed into her very skin was proof that there were things out there that most people believed could never exist. It was amazing how precisely the paw print had bruised into her chest, so much so that she could see the indents between his toes spanning the curves of her breasts.

She wondered if that counted as Embry copping a feel.

"Sims? Are you ready?" Kim's quiet voice pulled Samantha from her thoughts, and she sighed. Jared's girlfriend was standing outside the door holding a piece of clothing that Samantha had needed these last couple days but had been sorely lacking.

"Yeah." Samantha covered herself loosely with an arm, being careful not to touch her chest at all. Kim slipped into the bathroom behind her and closed the door.

"Do you know how hard it is to find one of these in your size without an underwire?" Kim shook her head. The poor thing had spent half the morning driving around with Sue Clearwater on a bra hunt for her, one that wouldn't cause more pain than it was worth. Samantha wasn't the most endowed of girls, but she had enough that it made it uncomfortable to go this long without support, making her already sore chest sorer. Unfortunately the flip side to that was having anything at all pressing on her chest, when even loose t-shirts weren't comfortable.

The t-shirt waiting for her to pull on when this was over was an old black Metallica band shirt, oversized and well loved. It had been worn until it was grey in color and butter soft to the touch, and had somehow inserted itself into the small stack of clothing that had been brought for her from her father's house. Sue and Kim hadn't said anything, but Samantha knew who had put it there. Another reminder of Embry was going to be stretching over her skin.

"Thanks for going to all the trouble, Kim," Samantha said in appreciation. It had been a couple days now since the accident and her voice was returning. Moving around was painful at best, but at least she could communicate normally. Kim nodded and after watching Samantha struggle slightly to pull the shirt on without moving too much, the shorter girl helped her into that too.

"Hey, that's what we do, right?" Kim smiled shyly, and her eyes met Samantha's in the mirror. "Is there anything else? Did we bring you enough clothes? Do you need something to read or…something…?" Kim trailed off awkwardly and Samantha gave her a sympathetic look.

"He's jumping on you every time you leave here, isn't he?" The he in question was Embry, and Samantha hadn't seen him since he had told her everything about the Pack and being a wolf and imprinting. She hadn't seen him since he had told her that ultimately his kind of love was under contract, to be controlled and doled out at whim by something out of their power. That life and genetics had already decided that she wasn't good enough for him.

Samantha didn't buy into that crap for a single second.

Just for the record, she wasn't being a bitch when she asked him to leave her alone for awhile. It was just that after only a few hours of trying to process it all, Embry had been pushing her to know what she thought about everything. He had been looking at her as if her reaction to this was going to either make him or break him, and that wasn't fair to either of them. As far as Samantha was concerned, Embry really had cared about her prior to this, but the vampire attack had pushed him unwittingly into overdrive. He was the protector type, and when he had decided that _she_ was something that he was supposed to protect, his failure in his eyes to do so had made him vulnerable. He was clinging to her in a way that was different than their normal interaction and that was enough to make her wary. So she had restricted visitors to Kim and Sue Clearwater unless absolutely necessary, because they were the only people visiting her that were non-Pack.

Neither Seth nor Embry took that very well. Seth's disapproval was partly concern but mostly from politics. However Embry's disapproval stemmed from sheer unadulterated concern, which proved to Samantha that she was right in sending him away. Embry needed to take a step back from the situation, in Samantha's opinion. He needed a chance to breathe and stop worrying so much. Right now Embry was worrying about everything: her health, her opinions about the Pack, her father (his presence and lack thereof), her recovery, and her rehabilitation. It was making him hover over her protectively, and he was particularly defensive concerning her newly discovered fear of vampires.

Samantha couldn't be in the same room with her vampire doctor without her heart rate rising, although she recognized that Carlisle was only trying to help her. Embry must have been able to smell her fear because every time that she grew nervous, he grew harsh and aggressive towards Carlisle, so much so that Seth had to intervene and kick Embry out of her room. Carlisle seemed to take it well, but Samantha could feel the tension between her friend and the vampire, and Seth didn't try to hide his irritation every time he was forced to remind Embry just which side of the treaty line they were on.

Embry was on worry overload, and it wasn't any wonder that he seemed to be struggling beneath it, his mood growing sour and snappish to everyone but herself. So Samantha had asked him to give them both some space and some time to figure things out. When he had dug his heels in, she had flat out thrown him out of her room with his lingering Packmates at his heels. The only one who hadn't seemed offended was Leah, who just shrugged and said it was about time.

Samantha cared about Embry so freaking much and it sucked not having him around, but he wasn't her caretaker and he wasn't her responsible party the way he had been trying to be. He was her friend, someone she sometimes worked for, and maybe someone who she could become closer to. Ultimately this whole thing wasn't about werewolves and vampires and legends and treaties. It was about him and her and where they wanted to go from here, and those kinds of decisions shouldn't be based off of guilt or a sense of indebtedness.

Embry didn't owe her anything. She had told him that, as hard as it was to croak out. It was not his job to throw himself in between her and life as it headed her way, and she had told him that too. She didn't want to hide behind him, and she didn't want someone crawling after her. She wanted someone to stand next to, who would stand next to her, and she wanted a relationship based on mutual respect and affection. In her eyes the concept of imprinting was cruel. Forced love wasn't love, was it? Even if the imprinting made you as happy as Embry said it did, at some point that pivotal moment of choice, of deciding to trust yourself and your affection to another person, was taken away.

Samantha didn't know how she felt about that.

"Embry's concerned," Kim's soft voice brought Samantha from her thoughts, and Kim absently began braiding Samantha's hair back from her face. "They all are. It's a control issue thing, the Pack likes to take care of its own and being denied that is hard for them."

"I'm not one of their own, though," Samantha replied with a quirky smile. "I'm not an imprint like you, Kim. I'm just me."

"Sheesh, Sims. You really don't know how much he cares about you, do you?" Kim sounded exasperated with Samantha and her fingers braided a little faster. "You're all he thinks about, so much so that it forces the rest of the guys to care, even if singularly they wouldn't give a crap. They don't differentiate, you know."

"I didn't quite follow that," Samantha said, wincing when Kim tugged her braid a little too tight.

"For example," Kim explained, "Maybe theoretically Brady can't stand Quil's cousin, but he'll be the first to thrown down to protect her honor because that's what Quil would want. Leah and Jared don't get along, they never have, but they have each other's backs and Leah has mine. They protect the Cullens because Jacob wants the Cullens protected, they go out for sushi even though Collin's the only one who likes it, and Paul will take me shopping by himself even though it makes him want to shoot himself in the head. When one of them hurts, the others hurt, and when one of them feels protective, the rest of the Pack naturally closes in. Loyalty is a canine attribute, and not to make fun of them, but they do act like canines a lot of the time. So when you asked Embry for some space from them, you asked them to fight their natural instincts to protect and defend you. It's making them cranky, and thanks for that by the way."

"Umm…I'm sorry?"

"Hmph."

"Kim, I'm just giving myself a chance to work through some of this in my head. Is that so wrong?" Samantha watched Kim frown through the mirror, although the other girl's voice softened as she thought about it.

"It's not wrong. I just wish that it didn't have to happen that way. Being a wolf isn't easy for them, you know? Like when they phase, afterwards--"

"Kim, stop." When the older girl looked up in hurt surprise at the firmness in Samantha's voice, Samantha tried to be gentler. "I appreciate you trying to help me understand but that conversation, if it happens, is between Embry and me."

"Oh. Okay." Kim flushed slightly and quickly finished Samantha's hair.

"Thank you for understanding. And for the braid." Samantha gave her a little smile and began the slow process of walking back to her hospital bed. She could only hobble a few feet before stopping from the pain running up and down her spine. The room was small, but these trips made it seem huge. Kim followed awkwardly, and Samantha had sympathy on her. "You don't have to stay for this part, because if I need help I can call for a nurse. But can you go give Embry a hug for me? And tell him I miss him and to stop bugging you."

"He's not bugging me," Kim hedged, glancing at the open door of the room nervously.

"Really?" Samantha wasn't convinced, and she when she looked suspiciously at the door Kim nodded and giggled a little. "You mean he's not just hanging out waiting to pounce irritatingly when you leave?"

There was a telltale scrape of a shoe outside the door and Samantha grinned.

"Okay, yeah," Kim played along with a devilish smirk. "He's a little irritating. He makes me repeat every single word you say about fifteen times before going on frustrated rants about you making him leave, about how much he wants to hover over your bedside and sing sappy country songs to you, and how badly he wants to rub your feet while you sleep. I think he has a creepy foot fetish…"

There was an amused snort at the same time a masculine voice muttered, "I do _not_!"

"Busted!" Samantha called in a singsong voice. Kim started giggling again. "Go home, Embry. I haven't died yet today, so there's no reason for you to be lurking outside my room."

"Besides the fact you've taken this long to not make it to your bed?" His deep rumbling voice brought a smile unbidden to her face. Yeah, she'd missed him.

"Whatever, critic." Samantha scooted a few more feet, wincing in pain and trying to cover the fact so that Kim wouldn't see. She did anyway.

"You know, you're just as bad as he is," Kim smirked again, and Samantha groaned knowing what was coming. "You want to be around him but you kick him out, and you like the fact he won't leave, but you make him stay out in the hall. Sims, you have a really strange idea of foreplay."

"My idea of foreplay requires being actually able to move again, Kim," Samantha hissed, and then she blushed as she realized from Embry's chuckle that he had heard that clearly. "Erm. Yeah. Everyone go away, okay? Kim out. Embry and unseen companion who is probably Jared, more out."

She took another couple steps and winced again, and this time a small hiss of pain escaped through her teeth. There was silence out in the hall and Kim gave her a disapproving look.

"One of the things that you don't want me to tell you is that they can hear a hundred times better than the rest of us, and so you've been making Embry listen to that for two days now. I'm amazed he's still outside no matter what you want."

"Embry's not my babysitter, Kim." Samantha growled, growing irritated at the other girl's chastising tone. "He's a grown man with a life and a job, both of which he needs to get back to."

"I wouldn't _have_ to be a babysitter, Kim, if Sims wasn't acting like such a baby and not letting anyone help her," Embry growled back from outside the door. "And as a grown man, I don't need to be told what my priorities are. I can figure them out just fine."

Samantha took another step and made it to the foot of the bed. "Priorities decided by guilt aren't priorities, Kim, they're obligations," Samantha shot back as she slowly made her was around to the head of the bed. "I refuse to be an obligation to a virtual stranger."

"Funny, I never felt like a stranger until I was told I was one, Kim." Embry sounded hurt.

"I think right now Kim's the babysitter," the unseen companion muttered irritably and Kim looked as if she agreed.

Embry continued on, his voice still hurt. "If Sims has a screwed up concept of what it means to let someone care about you, then that's on her shoulders, not mine. She didn't do this to herself, and it's our job to make sure she's okay--"

"_I'm not a goddamn victim, Embry, so stop trying to make me one!_"

Samantha couldn't remember the last time she actually yelled at someone, and she was even more shocked than Kim was. Without another word Kim scooted out of the door, hissing to Embry's unseen form that she wasn't going to be his go between anymore. Samantha closed her eyes, trying to will away the stunned silence. Finally she sat down on her bed, the action sending rolls of pain up and down her spine. At the moment the piles of painkillers they'd been pushing her way didn't sound so bad.

Samantha clutched the edge of the bedding at her sides and looked at her feet, wondering if she was talking to no one as she spoke quietly. "It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't my fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that's all. If you can't look at me without pity or guilt, then I don't want you looking at me at all. You must already know you have my acceptance of what you are…would I be sitting here in your clothes if I wasn't? But if you don't trust me enough to ask for help when I need it, if you don't trust me to tell you the truth about how I'm doing, then there's no reason for you to be here."

"You never ask me for help." Embry's voice was quiet and she couldn't read anything from it without seeing his eyes.

"I haven't needed it yet. If I do, I know who to call."

"Samantha…I live in a world where if I don't keep the people that matter close, bad things happen to them. I'm supposed to let you become a statistic to appease your stupid freaking pride?" His voice finally cracked at the end of the statement.

"Embry. Please. I'm not your imprint." She heard his sharp intake of breath and she hurried on. "I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm not. Your life's purpose is not me. Acting crazy and overprotective like Jared and Quil isn't how you prove yourself to me. You don't _have_ anything to prove. Take a step back and think about things, okay? Embry, please, you need to relax about all this."

Embry rolled around the doorframe and shut the door behind him, his need for privacy more important than her need for separation. His eyes were darkened until they were nearly black and his arms were folded defensively across his chest as he leaned back against the door. "I'm supposed to _relax_ about the fact I let that leech nearly _kill_ you?"

"Yes. And I'm not arguing the fallacies in the rest of that sentence anymore."

"And if I choose not to?"

"That's your choice, but take that crap out of my vicinity. My life is hard enough without trying to accommodate for your insecurities," Samantha wasn't pulling any punches today.

"That was harsh." He glared at her.

"You're forcing me into a corner Embry; don't expect me not to fight back." She glared right back. This time she didn't let him stare her down and this time it was finally him who broke their eye contact, and to her surprise a tiny smile pulled at his mouth.

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" Embry let out a little sigh and his defensive posture softened as his smile grew. "You attacked a vampire with nothing but a baseball bat. Crazy ass woman."

"If there'd been something better at hand I would've been okay with that," Samantha smiled back. They were both quiet for a moment, and then Embry cleared his throat.

"So how about we work out a deal on this," he offered. "You don't agree with my side and I don't agree with yours, so let's compromise. I have all rights to 'throw myself in front of life as it comes at you' as you so quaintly put it, but I will only do so with discretion unless in life threatening situations. And you will cut me a little slack on the guilt thing. I can't just shut that off because you don't like it."

"Fine. And you will go back to your work and your life and stop stalking me," Samantha countered. "Every time you feel excessively guilty, you can go find Leah and tell her that you're becoming another one of the whipped whiney jerkoffs that irritate her so much instead of bothering me about it."

"I'll try my best but I'm not leaving you completely alone. That's too dangerous. You're taking a prepaid cell phone that has my number in it so that if you do need me you don't have to go looking for me, and you're letting me pay for it. You're broke and you know it so don't even try to pretend like you can afford it. Your proximity to the Pack does bring on a certain amount of risk and whether you agree or not, that _is_ my responsibility."

"I'll take the prepaid phone to make you feel better, but I'm paying for the minutes, and all minutes added henceforth. It won't cost anything if I never use them. Oh, yeah another thing. You're backing off my Dad and keeping the Pack off him too, with the understanding that the next time one of you lays a finger on him, I'll make your lives a living hell." A day ago Sue had admitted to her what the hospital altercation had been that had kept Joe away from her.

Embry's eyes narrowed at that and his counter request was equally difficult. "I drive you to and from work unless you find a job in the immediate town and even then if you work after dark. No more wandering around late at night, we've had to shift our patrols to accommodate your work schedule."

"Not a chance."

"Cool," Embry said fiercely. "I owe your father one hell of an ass kicking for some of the crap he was saying the day we brought you in. I don't know why you'd even want to protect that piece of shit."

"That 'piece of shit' is my only family left in this world, if that matters at all." Samantha's droll tone took him aback, and then Embry had grace to look a little ashamed.

"Damn…I'm sorry, Sims. It's just…yeah. Can't I just--? Okay, fine. Ol' man Carter's off the shit list."

"Then I concede," she sighed heavily. "As long as I get to drive."

"Agreed," he seemed pleased with that. Quiet again, and then Embry gave her a searching look. "Sims, sweetheart, can we talk about the rest of this, the stuff that really matters? It's killing me."

"I'm not ready." Samantha watched his face fall and then she stretched out, reaching for his hand. Embry was in front of her instantly, not bothering to hide how quickly he could move when he wanted to. Embry knelt down in front of her, her hand clasped between his two larger ones. Samantha smiled and quite deliberately pulled her hand from his. At his hurt look, she picked up one of his hands in hers, pressing their palms together. Then she entwined their fingers and covered the top of his hand with her own, reversing their positions.

"Are you ready, Embry?" she asked quietly. "Really? If you can't wait, then okay. But I don't know what I think yet, and I'll be making a decision I'm not one hundred percent sure about. Is that what you want?"

Embry stared at his huge hand inside her two small ones, and she could see the doubt in his eyes. "No. I want you to be sure." Then his eyes flickered to the side quickly and he cleared his throat. "I…want to be sure as well."

"Yeah. Regret is unavoidable, but a lot of regret is bad. You matter, Embry. You're worth me taking the time to think this through." Embry smiled at that, and when he looked at her again it was with deep affection.

"You still look good in my clothes," he told her, that same twinkle in his eyes that had been there the first day they'd met. "That's my favorite shirt by the way."

"There's no way you could still fit in this," Samantha raised an eyebrow dubiously and he chuckled.

"Just because it's not tailor made to fit me doesn't mean it's not my favorite," Embry told her pointedly, and then he leaned forward and kissed her heart, near the shirt's second 'L' and so lightly that not even the direct contact caused her any pain. He stood up and backed away, giving her another searching look. "I'll have the phone by your bed when you wake up tomorrow. After that, we'll just…talk when we're ready. I guess. You promise you'll call me if you need anything at all?"

"I promise," she said, and he nodded and slipped out of the room. Samantha realized that she was still sitting on the edge of the bed and that she still had that uncomfortable scooting movement left to get in it. That made her smile. She wondered how hard it was for him leave her like this.

Embry was trying, and that had to count for something, right?

* * *

It was two more days after she had finally been truly left alone when her father finally walked in. Samantha had been sitting up in her hospital bed, staring down at the phone on her lap and lost in thought. She looked up and was slightly startled when she saw the scratches all over his face and neck. Sue had glossed over that fact.

"Dad? Are you okay?" she asked, momentarily unaware of the irony in that statement. Her father grimaced, and he actually looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm fine," he grunted. Joe stood just inside the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest with a stubborn expression on his face. However when he looked at her sitting there, pale and black and blue all at once, his face softened just slightly. "Sorry I couldn't be here," he mumbled, and the large man crossed the room and stood over her, causing Samantha to look up at him.

"They finally let you in?" she asked, giving him a tiny smile, which caused him to glare and her to smile just a touch bigger. "Only you could get kicked out of a hospital, Dad."

"Blame that damn Clearwater kid, arrogant punk." Joe dragged a chair from the corner and set it near her side, flopping down in it heavily and giving her another sour look. "I told you to stay away from those people, Sam. I wasn't talking just for the hell of it and if you'd listened to me, your dumb ass wouldn't be here. Especially that Call boy. He's the town bastard, you couldn't do better than that? Those boys are the freaks, not my daughter."

Samantha tensed at the insult to Embry, but there were too many emotions she was feeling right now to allow her to add anger on top of them. Instead she looked at him sadly.

"Maybe I'm a freak too, Dad. I'm the weird new girl that walks everywhere and doesn't really talk to anyone about anything. I'm the girl who works too much and who everyone treats like her father's going to beat the hell out of her if she looks at him wrong. But the reality is that almost no one in this town who has any clue who I am, or why I do the things I do. The same way they have no clue that no matter how big of a dick you are, there's no way you'd hurt me. You loved mom so you'll tolerate me for awhile. These people don't know you, they don't know me, and maybe it's possible that you don't know them either."

Joe was staring at her as if she had grown a second head. Then suddenly he barked out a gruff laugh. "You talk like your mother."

"She raised me."

"I could've done better," he grunted.

"Maybe," Samantha shrugged. "It's too late to know now, and to be honest I never would've traded her for you. As I said before, you're a dick."

"You're not scared of me, are you?" He actually looked halfway pleased. "The way you step around me half the time it's like you're about to jump out of your skin."

"Hardly, but you seem to know how to handle that better than me being myself. Mom taught me that when in doubt around you; duck my head and let you blow up at everyone else. Haven't you ever noticed that half the time you start yelling at me you end up yelling at and punching one of your friends instead? Slick, huh?"

He didn't have much to say to that, and she winked at him teasingly. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, and which Samantha finally broke as she shifted awkwardly.

"And for the record, I like Embry, Dad. He's a little too protective and he's a little too possessive, but he cares and that's nice. Caring is something that I want in my life, because let's be honest. You let me live with you for the extra money from the state, and I cover for you because I don't want to go into foster care. It works out for both of us, as long as we stay out of each other's business. That's not care, that's a mutually beneficial arrangement. Playing the concerned parent card is pretty see through from you, so what do you really want? I know you're not here because of me."

Samantha's father gave her a speculative look and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"_Why_ are you here, Dad?" she repeated tiredly, turning her phone idly between her fingers. Her father seemed to decide something and he scooted closer.

"I want to know what happened that day." Joe told her firmly, leaning forward in his chair with a dark expression. "And you're going to tell me the truth, not the story they made up. What's really going on, Sam? They're really wolves, aren't they? That's how you got hurt. They're actually shape shifting like in the old legends and the tribal council is hiding it from everybody, aren't they?"

Samantha stared at him for a moment and then she laughed. "God, Dad. Wolves, huh? No, wolves did not hurt me; a high speed collision hurt me. Apparently Carters are more breakable than we think."

"You're covering for them," he accused and Samantha sighed.

"I'm covering for the people that I made leave me alone?" Samantha rolled her eyes. "All they've done has been being really nice to me and I sent them packing. Did you know Seth Clearwater saved my life by giving me mouth to mouth? I never even thanked him…Listen if you've got conspiracy theories, that's between you and them. I just want to get out of here. Can you check me out or do I have to stay longer?"

"You're hiding something from me," Joe stood up angrily, and his eyes flashed. "You're protecting Call, although I don't know why. He's the reason you ended up hurt."

"Concern _again_, Dad?" she teased halfheartedly. "Now you're just freaking me out. Embry doesn't need my protection. He is quite capable of taking care of himself, and I ended up being hurt because I'm an idiot who obviously can't. Please, Dad. _Please_. Take me home?"

Joe stared at her, and then he cursed and turned on his heel, marching out into the hall and demanding attention from the nearest nurse. Jerk or not, when he put his mind to it, Samantha's father could really get things done. It wasn't an hour later that all the paperwork had been signed and she was being wheeled out of the hospital by none other than Dr. Cullen himself. The doctor gave her a concerned look while Joe was bringing the Jeep around.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Samantha?" Dr. Cullen asked quietly. "Although I'm positive the Pack will be watching to make sure you are okay, it would be better to have someone around to help take care of you."

"My dad's on unemployment seventy-five percent of the year, I don't think you can get more 'around' than that, sir," Samantha joked. "But I appreciate the concern."

"Samantha, you have to understand the difficulty of your position. The Pack views them self as responsible for you, and they will walk through any and all restriction you set for them if they feel the need. You need rest more than anything, and don't be surprised if they…well, descend like a pack of wolves upon the slightest provocation. Are you sure it is wise to leave with only your father? You have been through quite a traumatic situation and he doesn't seem particularly nurturing."

"Everyone worries too much," Samantha murmured very quietly as her father's Jeep pulled up and he got out to open her door. "But thanks again, doc. I'll try not to be a human bowling ball again anytime soon."

"That would make everyone happier," he conceded as he helped her stand, his hands icy cold on her skin. Samantha again felt like an ass when that made her heart rate jump. Apparently she wasn't exactly un-traumatized. The doctor gave her a sad look, and she felt like she should be apologizing. Instead she shuffled to the Jeep. It wasn't lifted, but that extra step was hell on her sore back. Samantha gritted her teeth and tried to climb in normally, and her father had to take her by the waist and help her in when it was obvious that she was having trouble. To his credit he managed to help and not hurt.

Joe closed the door, and he stomped back into the hospital with Dr. Cullen, although she wasn't sure why. This left Samantha to try to recline back against the seat, which sent a shot of pain down her spine. The seat was leaning too far backwards and required too much muscling for her to fix right now. So Samantha sat up awkwardly and leaned her forehead against the window, squeezing her eyes shut to try and block out the discomfort. When she opened them again there was Embry, standing outside her passenger window with his forehead against the glass as if pressed against hers and his hand on the window. Samantha raised her own hand, placing her fingertips where his were, and she smiled slightly. He was trying to stay away, but apparently the huge Quileute man had his limits. Her pain was one of them.

"Get the hell away from my car!"

Joe stomped back out, a white prescription bag waving around in his fist as he shook it at Embry. Embry gave Joe a cold look but when Samantha nodded, he grudgingly stepped back.

"Stay away from my daughter, Call." Joe growled, pushing past him and climbing into the Jeep.

Samantha could see a shiver roll down Embry's torso as he stepped back again, and his strong jaw was clenched painfully. He was obviously upset. Samantha's heart lurched and her instinct was to dart out of the car and go to him, to hug him as tightly as she could until everything was better for him. Just because her body was too stiff and slow to bounce out of the car and back in again, didn't mean that she didn't try. Being seatbelt free helped, and she made it so far as to open the door and try to step out before Embry was there, catching her as she tumbled. He turned her so that her chest didn't collide with anything and for a moment he held her tucked into his heated frame, cradling her gently. She immediately felt warmer, and she could feel him bury his nose in her hair.

"That was supposed to work out better than that," she joked lightly. "Are you feeling reassured?"

"Give me the word and I'll take you," Embry whispered in her ear. "Anywhere, sweetheart, anywhere you want to go and we're gone. You don't have to go with him."

"Samantha!" he father snapped. "Get back in, now!" Embry grunted but he pressed his face into her neck, breathing deeply and growling when Joe yelled at her again. "Sam! Dammit, don't make me get out and deal with you, Call!"

"Just try, asshole," Embry snarled so softly that she was sure that even she wasn't meant to hear it. Samantha made a soothing noise in her throat before shifting away.

"Help me back in?" she asked, feeling stupid and like a jerk when his jaw tightened again. But he did as she asked, and she smiled when he adjusted the seat to the right angle before buckling her in. Only then did he close the door, and not before giving Joe another death glare. Samantha's father wasted no time pulling away, and she was pretty sure that if he could have managed it, he would have run over Embry's foot in the process.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Samantha asked softly.

"He's a bastard."

"So? I think maybe he's in love with me."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"A lot more than you think, Dad. A lot more than you think."

* * *

It wasn't that Embry wasn't trying to do as she had asked. But Samantha was pretty sure that he couldn't help himself. To his credit she never actually caught him in the act of sneaking into the house, but she knew that he had been there. She'd roll over on the couch and find her empty water glass filled. She'd go to do laundry only to find that her clothes weren't dirty after all, and were folded neatly in the large duffel bag sitting in the closet that held all of her belongings. She wondered what he thought when he saw that she looked ready to bolt at any moment.

She wondered if she ever reached a point in life that she had to bolt if Embry would want to come too.

The fact that she was planning getaway strategies that included him now as opposed to just herself should be telling her something. Still Samantha hedged, giving herself time to think and fret and to simply _decide_. Even if what she wanted wasn't what he wanted, at least she could be sure of herself. The days passed slowly, her week in the hospital turning into a second week at home. Joe handed her a pill bottle and a takeout bag three times a day. Make-up homework arrived on her kitchen table without being asked for. The One-Stop regretted to inform her that they had hired a replacement and she wouldn't be needed back at work. Embry paid for the damn cell phone minutes just like he'd wanted to.

One her fifth day home she was growing bored. Samantha waited until she was pretty sure her ninja wolf had just made a pass through her house while thinking she slept on the couch. Then she slipped out the cell phone that had every Pack member's phone number pre-programmed into it and hit 'Embry'. When the sound of Ludacris rapping came playing from her bedroom, followed by a thunk and a curse, Samantha threw her head back and laughed.

"Hey Embry, it's Sims," she told his voicemail when the ringtone in the bedroom immediately cut out. "I think there's some loser creeping around my house. Wanna be my big manly superhero and come beat him up for me? No? Okay, I guess you're not there. Well, later then I guess. Bye."

Two hours later a pizza was delivered, uncalled for and prepaid, and her father wanted to know why exactly the pepperoni was laid out in the shape of a Superman symbol.

Four hours and several phone calls later Brady unwillingly tracked down Embry and handed him white sleeveless t-shirt that had been drawn on with a fat magic marker. On it were the words "Official Member of the Whipped Whiney Jerkoffs Club." Samantha knew exactly where Embry was when he got it because Leah's howls of laughter could be heard up and down the street.

On day six a stuffed vampire plushy was left on her pillow, an absolutely horrified look drawn with a Sharpie on its previously smiling face as it was speared with a miniature wooden baseball bat. Someone had taken the time to use a Bedazzler on it, giving the vampire sparkly rhinestones all over its skin, and Samantha laughed so hard that she ended up almost crying from the pain that caused.

On day seven Samantha decided that ready or not, it was time to do this. She told herself that all day until she finally went to bed that night, having not done this and feeling like a total wuss. She'd not left her father's home all week, and so no one was really expecting her to come out of her front door late that following morning. It was a Sunday and the street was relatively empty of traffic as she walked down the center dividing line. She could move better, if not comfortably, and her chest was the only part of her that was still messed up really badly. Her back hurt but was mostly manageable, but then again she'd been couch and bed bound for days now.

Samantha could see Embry sitting on Seth's front porch before he saw her, considering the fact that his face was buried in his hands as he stared at the ground at his feet. He smelled her though, or maybe heard her footsteps, because his head shot up suddenly and his eyes widened. Embry started to stand but Samantha gestured for him to sit back down as she made her way to him. Five houses was the furthest she'd walked this last two weeks and she was grateful when she stopped in front of him. Embry was shirtless as always but it made her smile when she saw that tucked into the back of his jeans was the WWJ Club shirt she had made him. She tried not to stare at his chest and arms, and found that really hard to do.

"Hey, Sims," he said easily, but his eyes were worried. The noises coming from inside the house had grown noticeably quieter, and Samantha wondered just how many of the Pack were going to be witness to this. She'd only seen Sam's truck along with Embry's now partially repaired one, but with these guys that didn't mean anything.

"Hey," Samantha said, wondering why she was suddenly feeling so shy. Probably the audience. Embry was slightly shorter than her like this, and as she stood a couple feet away from him she tried to use her greater height to her advantage. "Got a second?"

Embry went still, and then he exhaled. "Yeah," he said, sounding resigned. "Do you want to sit or something?"

"No," she shook her head. "This won't take that long, I don't think." This time Embry flinched, but he nodded his head like he expected it.

"Quick and painless, huh?" he joked lightly, but the humor was missing in his voice. Samantha dipped her head.

"Yeah…something like that. Listen, before anything else, you know that I will never betray you and the Pack's secret, right? You know that no matter what that you can trust me?" Embry lifted his beautiful chocolate eyes to hers and nodded, and as he did the spark in his eyes seemed to die a little. Samantha almost caved, but then she took a deep breath and she did what she had to do.

"Okay, here's the deal," she said to him in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "I think there are really only three options that this can go. One: we can be awkward friends, the kind that pretends that they weren't at one point attracted to each other. We'll have some good times, but it will always be a little off and eventually we'll go our own way. Two: we can have a fling. We could be friends with benefits, accepting the fact that we enjoy each other's company and want more, but that it will never be serious. We'll probably have some really good times, but when the day is over we again go our own way."

Samantha paused, realizing that he was staring at her, and she took a steadying breath before she plunged on.

"Or three: I have to love you. I have to love you all the way with everything I've got, enough that I acknowledge that what's best for you in the long run has to be more important than what's in my immediate best interests. We'll have some really great times and some really awful times, and if we do end up making it as a couple, what we'll have will be _real_, not some magical mumbo jumbo. And if you imprint, I have to love you enough to let you go. That's the part that really sucks because it's a really freaking huge if and I won't know until the day is over if I'm going home with you or if I'm going to be left all alone. And considering the fact that two months of knowing someone isn't really enough time to be sure of that kind of commitment, I'm probably the biggest fool in the world for even considering setting myself up for this level of heartache. Especially with someone I've never even kissed. But I think you're worth it. I _know_ you're worth it, Embry. The choice is yours as well, not just mine. I refuse to do option two. And for the record, if you kiss like a fish, I'm choosing option one."

Samantha sucked in another breath then swallowed. "That's really all I had to say," she muttered as he continued to stare at her. "Ummm…okay. Well, you think about it, and uhh…let me know. Yeah…"

She took a step back and as she did Embry rose fluidly to his feet. At her second step back he was already stalking dangerously towards her. At her third she stumbled on a crack on the sidewalk but it didn't matter because his right hand already had a steadying grip on her waist, one of the few places she wasn't bruised, and his left hand was behind her head, tilting her face up. His mouth on hers was burning hot, his lips brushing across hers once, twice, three times. On the third he bit her lower lip hard enough to make her gasp and open her mouth, and he deepened the kiss immediately. His tongue teasing over hers tasted sweet like sugary soda, and she only had a moment to think about that before he deepened the kiss even more, his right arm hooking beneath her ass and lifting her up so that she was at his height.

Embry was strong enough to hold her there, strong enough to hold her upright and not crush her against his chest, which would have hurt. Samantha might have felt silly with her legs dangling like that if Embry hadn't slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her again, dragging a moan of pleasure from her lips. Finally when she was gasping for breath, he broke off the kiss, setting her on her feet very carefully. Even now he stalked towards her, hands and hips and arms pressing against and wrapping around until he had her trapped to him with no chance of escape this time. He bent down and kissed her a third time, probably because her hands were tugging at his neck, dragging him back down to her level. He complied, growling lightly when she finally pulled away. Embry looked down at her, so tall that she had to bend her head back to meet his hot hungry gaze.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked in a husky voice, and Samantha nodded, wiping her mouth.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We're definitely going for option one."

There was the sound of something heavy falling inside the house, and after a brief moment of silence, several someones began howling with laughter. Embry stared at her in horror, and Samantha could only hold her straight face for a moment before she grinned impishly at him. His face was filled with consternation and Samantha laughed out loud, wrapping her arms around his neck as best as she could.

"Aww, I'm just kidding hot stuff," she said teasingly, her grin growing bigger. "You know you're all that, of course I had to choose option three. Make sure to tell Claire, okay?" Samantha winked at him and pulled away, intending on heading back to her father's house.

"Oh no, you don't," Embry growled, and Samantha hadn't known until that moment that it was possible to snatch someone up that gently. "I've got a fourth option."

"Oh? And that is?" She made a pleased noise at the end of her words, enjoying the feeling of his warm breath on her neck before he took her face in both of his hands and tilted it upward.

"You and me. That's it. Nothing else," Embry kissed her between every sentence, quick hard kisses that left her head spinning. "Fuck imprinting, fuck everything and everyone else. Just you and just me and we can work out the details as we go along. Just us, Samantha. To hell with everything else."

"Hmmm. I think I can work with that," she gasped between his kisses. Embry nodded, and suddenly a huge grin split his face.

"I got the girl," he murmured playfully, pressing his forehead to hers. "I won. Single losers club, no longer."

Samantha smiled and turned so that she could lean against him without hurting her now throbbing chest. "You're such a dork," she decided and he hummed against the top of her head a little victory march.

"I think I'm going to puke," Leah said with a smirk from the doorway, where she stood leaning with her arms crossed. "You know he's gonna break your heart, right?"

"Leah…" Embry said warningly but Samantha just laughed, winking at Leah.

"Shoo wench, let me play," Samantha told her friend. "I like this one."

"It's your funeral," Leah rolled her eyes but her smirk was turning into more of a smile than before as she headed back into the house, calling loudly. "Hey Jared, Sam! Looks like Embry's officially one of you pathetic schmucks now. And Samantha didn't even need any lame rez mojo to do it for her, you pathetic mother---." The door slammed shut, leaving Samantha and Embry alone. With the rest of the street of course. And their prying eyes. And their interested ears. Embry leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he rumbled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh yes, please." After forcing herself to stay away from him for almost two weeks, there was nothing she wanted more.

"Your place or mine?" Well, the last time that she'd been to his place, she'd almost gotten broke in half by a vampire, but then again her dad was home. Unfriendly parental criticism and possible hostile interaction that would require Embry to leave? Or proximity to vampires that could kill her? Hmmm…

"Your place. Definitely." She must have hesitated long enough to clue him in, and Embry touched her face lightly.

"If you aren't ready to go back there, no one would blame you," he murmured understandingly and Samantha frowned.

"Yeah, expect for me. I haven't been a chicken shit so far in life, and I'm not going to start because of this, Embry." Samantha said, and then she smirked at him. "Besides, you were the one that was trying to steal me away from my dad at the hospital, what's stopping you now? Has the honeymoon period already worn off? Gosh, these teenage romances come and go so quickly."

Embry was stalking her again, a dangerously sexy expression on his face as he backed her up towards where his truck was parked next to Sam's.

"You're mine now, Sims," he told her smoothly, "And I plan on keeping it that way. Don't underestimate how much I was holding back before, sweetheart. You don't have a chance." He opened the door and with absolute carefulness he picked her up at her hips and placed her on the seat so she wouldn't have to struggle through the pain of crawling up in it.

"We really need to work on your confidence problems," Samantha murmured and Embry leaned in and kissed her again, his mouth both gentle and demanding on hers. Twisting and kissing him back wasn't working well, and she grimaced from the discomfort. "The logistics of this aren't working out too great."

"Sorry, I should've--" Embry started to say and Samantha reached up and flicked him between the eyes, making him blink. She shut the door in his face and glared at him until he barked out a laugh. "Point made," he conceded and before she could blink he was already climbing in the driver's seat.

"Wow. You're fast," Samantha noted, deciding to forgo the seatbelt. They weren't working well with her chest, and she figured that from how Embry had been acting lately, even if they had an accident, he wouldn't let her go through the windshield. He gave her a quick grin as he started up the truck and did a u-turn across the street.

"Can't kill leeches if you can't catch 'em," he drawled.

"You versus the truck, who's going to win?" she asked curiously and he had the audacity to look offended.

"Me, of course. I'm built for speed," Embry told her and then he smirked as he patted the dashboard of his truck. "Even banged up, this baby's a prowess kind of machine. It takes it's time but will always get you where you're going."

"Oh my. That wasn't overtly sexual at all," Samantha rolled her eyes and Embry winked at her. Then she laughed. "So if you're built for speed then that means--"

"Hey hey, ease up woman. My masculine pride has taken a few major hits lately," he complained and Samantha chuckled, looking out the window as they passed through the little town.

"Okay, speed machine," she started but at his glare she giggled and backtracked. "Umm, I meant, yeah…You versus a vampire. Who's faster?"

"Me again." There was a hint of smugness in his voice. "A newborn might have the upper hand, but one on one with a matured leech, I'm going to win. If they don't want to get shredded then they better be one tough sucker because otherwise they're going down."

"You really enjoy that, don't you?" Samantha shook her head, smiling a little at his enthusiasm. Embry looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, we really do. I have to admit, I'm surprised at the questions, Sims," he told her, making a left hand turn and waving a little at someone they passed by. It took her a second to realize that it was the other bartender from the pizza parlor. "In the hospital you didn't want to know more, and Kim said that you never asked her a thing about us beyond if we were doing okay."

"I wanted to know, I just had bigger things to think about," Samantha shrugged. Embry unwittingly slowed a little, and he looked over at her again.

"Like?"

"Like us. Like you."

"So us dating or not dating was more important to you than the fact that the world is full or shape shifters and vampires?" He sounded amused and Samantha shook her head.

"Not the dating part, but yeah. Maybe it should bother me more, but I'm also coming at it from a different viewpoint. My first experience with a vampire was seeing Claire about to…" she drifted off, flinching at the memory of the little girl screaming and the female vampire's hungry voice. "Anyway, my first experience with the Pack was seeing them protect Claire. It's not that it's not strange. It is. And maybe if you'd busted the wolf stuff out on me on a normal Tuesday it might've been harder to accept. But if there are two sides I know which one I want to be on. No offense to Dr. Cullen and his family, but my side isn't the cold and scary one. Mine is the warm and dangerous one. The Embry side."

"Warm and dangerous," Embry pursed his lips. "I think that's a pretty accurate way of describing the Pack. We're not harmless puppies, no matter how much Kim likes to scratch Jared behind the ears. Although you could have talked to her if you'd wanted to, asked her your questions. Kim's been around since before I was."

"No offense, Embry, but I don't trust Kim's viewpoint." At his confusion, Samantha explained. "She's an imprint, so her outlook is already skewed. I'd rather collect my own facts than take the opinion of a groupie."

"A _what_? Oh man, that's gonna piss off Jared." Embry started laughing. "I'm going to try really hard not to remember that later, but don't blame me if Kim gets a little frosty on you."

"Opps. Pack plural, I forgot about you explaining that," Samantha shrugged. "Oh well. I'm not trying to insult her since she was really nice to me, but come on. Imprinting sounds a little messed up. Subject change. You still owe me lunch."

Embry offered her a smile and his hand to hold. She accepted both. "What do you want?"

"Dad's attempts at domesticity have left much to be desired. Anything not dipped in grease would be fine." Samantha gave him a hopeful look and Embry chuckled.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets, but if you don't mind I'll cook at home. I'm not particularly interested in sharing you right now, not even with a restaurant."

"You cook?"

"I clean too," Embry teased. "Does that make me a keeper?"

"Isn't that my line?" Samantha joked back, and it took her completely by surprise when Embry suddenly pulled off the road, not more than a mile or two from his house. Before she could ask him what he was doing, Embry had scooted over and was kissing her. Surprise turned into hazy pleasure as each brush of his mouth over hers sent warm tingles down her limbs. He was being very gentle and even though the pressure was light, Samantha still found herself leaning into him with her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. He couldn't have been comfortable but with each kiss he proved that he really didn't care. Finally he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"God, I missed you, Sims," Embry said suddenly in a husky voice. "So damn much. I missed this, just talking with you."

"And now you don't have to hold back so much of what you say," she reminded him as she pushed him away. "Hey, not that the making out isn't nice and all, but--"

"Sure, sure. I promised you food. You have a one track mind, woman." Embry pretended to be exasperated, but he had a goofy smile on his face as he pulled back on the road and headed for his and Quil's home.

There was a moment when they rounded the corner when Samantha's heart beat a little faster, a moment where she could clearly see the strangers and their hungry black eyes. There was also a moment where Embry's fingers squeezed hers just so slightly, and Samantha felt herself calm at his touch. Everything was okay. Hands entwined, he helped her from the truck and led her into the house. Quil wasn't there, which didn't seem to surprise Embry. For all Samantha knew, he could have been at Seth and Leah's, and was giving them some time alone.

True to his word, Embry cooked her lunch. It was simple fare, the kind of bachelor food that you see in the movies, but macaroni and cheese and hot dogs was good enough for her. She tried to help him clean up afterwards, but the walk to Seth's and the bumpy truck ride had left her aching and it showed in her stiff movements. Embry just dumped the dirty dishes in the sink and told her he'd deal with them later. Samantha headed for the couch, but her course was changed for her by Embry tugging her gently in the direction of his bedroom.

Embry closed the door behind them and turned on the ceiling fan. Then he killed the overhead lights, leaving just the light that bled through the shades to illuminate his room. The result was cool and semi-dark, and the combination with the food in her stomach made Samantha instantly sleepy. When she turned and saw that the bed was still made exactly as she'd left it, her heart sank.

"You never came home, did you?"

Embry didn't look at her, but he did shake his head once. Samantha made her way to the bed and sat down gingerly while Embry went to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol. He handed her two and when she left her palm out, he sighed and resignedly gave her a third. Samantha swallowed them dry and rolled her head around, trying to ease the stiffness. Samantha felt Embry's large form settle behind her on the bed, and his hot hands began to lightly massage her shoulders and neck.

"You think I'm going to sleep in my bed when you couldn't be in yours?" he muttered, and Samantha sighed, partly in relief and partly in exasperation. "You're back is completely wrenched, isn't it?"

"What gave it away?" Samantha leaned back slightly, and in response he kneaded her neck muscles harder. His hands softened significantly as he worked down her back, rubbing circles gently and staying away from her spine.

"Your muscles are rock hard," he told her quietly. "Most people have some lumps and knots, but you're just one big Sims pretzel. This would work better if you could lie down on your stomach."

"No can do," she shook her head, pleased when the motion made her neck crack. "Oh. That felt good. And yeah, I'm doing better but anything heavier than a shirt on my chest is too much. I even shower with my back to the water."

Embry was quiet for a long moment, and then his hands slowed.

"May I see?" he asked in a peculiarly meek tone.

"See what?" Samantha rolled her neck again, gaining another crack. When his breath ghosted over her shoulder and his fingertips reached around to tug at the collar of her shirt lightly, she realized what he meant. "Oh…I think I'd rather my first time getting that freaky with you to not involve mass bruising, Embry. Why do you even want to?"

"I didn't get to see," Embry said, his voice dropping until it was very small. "I only saw through Seth and Sam's eyes. _I_ want to see what I did to you."

Samantha almost told him no, but his uneven breathing against her shoulder gave away his anxiety. Maybe this was important to him, even though she didn't understand why. So Samantha sighed and she nodded, and in one not so smooth motion she tried to pull her shirt over her head. It was more than a little embarrassing when it got caught and he had to help her. Not knowing how to do this without some sort of embarrassment, Samantha readjusted her left bra strap and scooted backwards on the covers, lying down on her back with her eyes closed.

Embry let out an oath and she felt the bed tremor along with him. She opened her eyes and saw that Embry was staring at her bruising in dismay.

"I really fucked you up, didn't I?" Embry groaned. "Hell, sweetheart, how do you even trust me in the same room with you?"

"I kind of like it," Samantha murmured jokingly, shifting a little so that she was more comfortable on his pillows. "Didn't you hear black and blues in these days? I was considering making it a permanent thing. You know, that look on your face isn't exactly the one I was hoping for the first time I gave you a free show. Hurt a girl's feelings, why don't you?"

"It's not funny, Sims."

"Yes it is. I look like I've been sexually molested by a polar bear. Mrraawrrr."

Despite himself Embry chuckled, and he stretched out alongside her, nuzzling the strap on her shoulder with his nose. "You want to know something? I barely had the willpower to leave you that morning. You looked so comfortable, and I wanted so badly to stay there like that with you. I've learned my lesson. When in doubt, stay in bed with you all day and never leave."

"That sounds promising," Samantha waggled her eyebrows at Embry suggestively and he grinned. Then his face grew more serious and he leaned over her, eyes flickering from her face to her bruising and back.

"May I?" He asked quietly, his voice deepening into a low rumble. Samantha tipped her head to the side, and after a moment's consideration, she nodded silently. She trusted him not to hurt her, and Embry's expression softened at her faith in him. He started at her mouth and stayed there for a while, tasting her and teasing her until she made a low noise at seemed to please him. She gripped onto his bare arms as he moved down to her jaw and neck, paying special attention to the pulse point at her throat. She arched just enough to give him better access, and he nipped at the base of her throat.

"Next time when I say run, you run," he commanded in a husky voice, and when she started to argue that she had been in the right, his second nip was more forceful. It was definitely a rebuke and had his fingers entwining in her hair and gently tilting her head back just a little further, baring more of her throat. He sucked hard where he had bit her, once, twice, then Embry laved the spot with his tongue, tasting her skin. "Don't scare me like that again, Sims."

"I'll try," was the best she could promise, distracted by his words and his mouth and the fingers lightly massaging her scalp. Embry nodded and shifted up to kiss her again, even more gently than ever this time, so soft that she could barely feel his lips.

"Please do so."

Embry worked his way back down her throat, moving to her collarbone before pulling back and studying her chest. Then he leaned down and pressed his mouth to where he had nearly killed her. Samantha waited for it to hurt, but as he traced the outline of his paw with painless feather light kisses, Samantha relaxed back beneath him. When Embry moved on, determined to cover every single inch of bruised flesh with his soft lips and hot tongue, his final silent apology to her, Samantha threaded her fingers through his short hair and closed her eyes in contentment. He was definitely forgiven, he always had been. And as his strong arms came around her, his wonderful mouth beginning to trace along the lines of other things, Samantha decided that right or wrong this was exactly where she wanted to be. It was like Embry had said. Just him and just her and to hell with everything else.

Their fingers entwined and as his hungry eyes locked with hers, Samantha decided that maybe half naked was a good look for her after all.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Here we go with the longest chapter so far. Apparently I don't know when to shut up. Lol. Thanks to my reviewers: _pinkshirt_, _eskimogirl58_, _LivingOnFire_, _hilja_, and _Buffyk0604_. Be warned, we're starting to get into the mature chapters. There's a **lemon** in here, and expect them regularly from now on. If that's not your thing, now would probably be a good time to drop this fic. If you're still with me then enjoy!

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Nine

"Oww! Embry, if your girl pokes me with that thing one more time, I'm not responsible for what happens to her."

The wolf in question stuffed a cheeseburger into his mouth, swallowing it whole before bothering to look over from his place on Samantha's front porch swing. He raised an eyebrow at Brady.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just threaten Sims, pup," he said very slowly. "And to prove it I'm going to eat another cheeseburger. I'm going to eat your cheeseburger, Brady."

Brady's eyes narrowed and he was about to reply, but instead he jumped and yelped.

"Oh, quit being such a baby." Samantha rolled her eyes as she pulled her makeshift needle through the thick leather fabric near his thigh. Her regular needles kept breaking on the material so she had moved on to a homemade wire needle that Embry had so kindly fashioned for her. She was pretty sure Embry deliberately made it that sharp. Even though it was a Saturday, she had still insisted that the two youngest wolves come over to her house to work on schoolwork, and Brady had been whining ever since.

"I know you have tougher skin than this, Brady. You guys are all rock hard. And it's not my fault you botched our project while I was in the hospital and we have to do extra credit now."

"I botched it? What about Collin? He was right there along with me!" Brady complained, giving his friend a death glare. Collin didn't see it, because he was too busy sharing Brady's extra cheeseburgers with Embry. Samantha had finally made the boys pay up and Embry was hanging around, enjoying the benefits of that immensely.

"Collin gets a freebee for thinking of extra credit in the first place," Samantha chirped. Then she slapped Brady's leg in irritation. "Oh, for the love of…If you'd just stop fidgeting this would be done already."

"I don't see why _I _have to be the one who wears this shit," Brady continued to complain. Samantha winked at Embry, who grinned at her around his mouthful of burger.

"You're the brilliant one who picked cultural diversity in music in the seventies, Brady," Collin piped up. "I wanted to do something easier. At least Sims was able to think of something."

"Has it occurred to you that she's doing this to us just because she can?" Brady growled, and then he snorted. "Dude, man, don't cross your legs like that. I can see your package."

Collin looked down at his skin tight and very diminutive jean shorts and sighed, tugging at the frayed hems. "It's not my fault. Wolf packages were not made for this kind of wardrobe," Collin lamented. "Sims, you might have to make me a new outfit. I know I'm a sexy construction worker and all, but I might end up flopping out during the song and dance number."

"Why…_the hell_…is there a song and dance number?" Brady growled, and then he yipped as Samantha frowned.

"Ouch, I poked myself," she murmured, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"You okay?" Embry asked, eyeing her finger sympathetically, and Samantha nodded.

"Yeah, dude, she poked her _finger_," Brady rolled his eyes dramatically. "Once. She's been digging that shit into my _crotch _for the last hour! And for the record, Sims, there _are _parts of our bodies that aren't rock hard."

Samantha snickered and when Brady saw the looks everyone was giving him he swore and gave them the finger.

"It's really not that bad, Brade," Collin said soothingly. "This could be kinda fun. The girls at school will love it."

"So says 'David the Construction Worker', not 'Felipe, the mother fucking Indian Chief'!" Brady screeched. "Indian chiefs did not wear this shit! I would know, I'm a direct descendent of one. Embry, make her stop this!"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' just because he could. "Think of it as punishment for oversleeping patrol two days ago and making me miss my date with Sims. She's a hot girl, Brady. You shouldn't have done that to me."

"I was devastated," Samantha told Brady with doubtful sincerity. "I thought Embry didn't want me anymore. I sat right here on my porch wearing this tight little dress, not knowing if he was off making puppies with someone else while I sat and cried. It was very upsetting." In actuality Samantha had figured something was up and had went ahead and cancelled their reservations for Embry, not at all minding getting out of her Seth funded clothing. It never even occurred to her that he would deliberately stand her up.

"There was a tight little dress, Brady," Embry munched slower in remembrance. "It was put away by the time I got here. Brothers shouldn't do that to each other. Sims, I think you should add a few more feathers, he doesn't look quite chiefly enough to me."

"Hmmm. I think you're right."

"There's no way you cried," Brady glared at Samantha as she super-glued several more gaudy peacock feathers to his headdress. She patted Brady on the head absently before returning to sewing fake animal pelts around his leather clad privates. "Kicked his ass maybe, but you didn't cry, not even jokingly. I don't think you know how, you cruel she-devil."

"No one understands me," Samantha murmured, and then she smiled proudly. "All done!"

"I look like a freak."

"I think you look cute," Collin told him with a smirk and Brady lunged at him. Samantha watched the two relatively naked men wrestle around, and as feathers and tool belts flopped with wild abandon out into the street, she began to grow a little uncomfortable. Embry just looked disturbed.

"He's right," she told Embry. "I'm doing it just because I can, but maybe making them Village People is going too far. They were culturally diverse, though. What do you think?" She looked at him for his opinion.

"Are you still going to school in camo that day?" Embry asked slyly, and Samantha nodded.

"I planned on it. I'm the military guy. Girl. Person."

"In that case you should definitely go through with it. And then you should come find me immediately." Embry gave her a naughty grin and reached for her, tugging Samantha into his lap. Her back had healed enough that it only ached dully when she overexerted herself, but Embry still had to be very careful of keeping his heavy arms folded around her waist and not tightly over her chest. Samantha wiggled a little to get herself more comfortable, and then she leaned back into his embrace.

"You're a perv," she smiled up at him over her shoulder, and Embry kissed her lightly. "Are we still on tomorrow?"

"Pending Pack related disasters or Brady bailing on me, then yes." Embry rolled his eyes at that. They still hadn't managed to make it out on another official date, although the past couple weeks had included several very enjoyable make-out sessions on her porch when her father had been gone.

After the last day at Embry's home, Samantha had instigated a no Embry's bedroom rule. They had just started dating and already it was insanely hard for her to keep her hands off of him. The added privacy his place afforded them was dangerously tempting. Embry was going along with it, and he was becoming a familiar fixture on her porch, although Joe was adamant that Embry stay out of his house. Samantha felt a little bad for her dad, it was obvious that he couldn't forcibly remove Embry from the property and Embry could be found there almost every night after he was done at the dojo. The compromise was that Embry stayed outside and left before Joe got home, and Samantha's dad didn't say anything even though he _knew _that the younger man had been there.

"What are we doing?" Samantha asked curiously and Embry tapped her on the nose.

"Curiosity killed the Sims," he teased, but then gave her a hopeful look. "You don't have to dress up, but if you _wanted _to pull that tight little dress back out again, I wouldn't complain."

"Nope. That kind of thing works best when it's not expected. Don't worry, I'll think of something you won't absolutely hate," she promised and Embry smiled, tugging her closer. He lightly kissed the nape of her neck, but then grew distracted by her earlobe. Samantha giggled when his breath tickled her ear.

"You two are gross." Apparently today 'David' had made 'Felipe' his bitch, causing Brady's bad day to be complete. Collin had Brady in a headlock and was looking at Samantha and Embry with mock disgust.

"Says the naked construction worker and his more naked Indian chief," Embry smirked and Samantha laughed when Brady rolled his eyes. "You two can go away now," he added. Collin looked a little bummed but shrugged and did as he was told. Brady simply stalked off into the early evening in all his buckskinned glory.

"That was kind of mean," Samantha said in a chastising tone, but Embry was more concerned with her neck then the two boys' feelings.

"They were stealing my time with you," Embry declared absently, giving her ponytail a sniff. "Did you change shampoo brands?"

"Unfortunately. I ran out of the rest of my old stuff and it's too expensive to keep buying," Samantha told him, kind of bummed at the thought.

"I could get you some--" Embry started then he cut himself off. "And then you would give it right back and tell me to mind my own business. Never mind."

"Aww. Embry's learning." Samantha smiled and tapped her fingernails against the muscles on his arms. "Being broke sucks, though. I'm missing my job already."

"I'm not," he shook his head. "It was a pain in the ass having to follow you there every night and back home every morning."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "You didn't have to---," she started then she stopped. "Except for the fact that at least three of those nights a vampire broke through the borders and you kind of did have to. Never mind."

"Aww, now Sims is the one that's learning," Embry joked, and then he sat up, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. "Hey, Cullen called Seth. He wants to do a checkup on you. Seth asked me to bring you to the treaty line tomorrow morning before we go out."

"And why exactly is my doctor calling Seth to make my appointments instead of with me?" Samantha wanted to know as she stood up, her eyes once again narrowed. Embry gave her an amused look.

"Because if we smell leech on you without advance warning then we might react badly towards said leech," Embry shrugged as if that was a given. "The truce we've got going on is deliberate, not instinctual. Instincts tell us to rip them apart. Cullen's protecting his own. Jake already gave him the go ahead to treat you, so going through Seth is simply a professional courtesy. Why are you complaining? This way you don't have to sit for hours in a waiting room and Cullen doesn't charge for on the side work. You make out better in the end."

"Couldn't I see that other doctor instead, Dr. Foster? She was nice, I liked her." Samantha avoided Embry's knowing gaze.

"The professional courtesy goes both ways," Embry added quietly. "Acts of trust on both sides strengthen the truce. But if it bothers you that much being around them, then I won't make you, Sims."

Samantha shrugged in a non-committing way. "If it helps, then I guess I can hang. I just don't want to make a habit of this, Embry." No, she did not want to make a habit of spending time with vampires. Just because everyone viewed the Cullen's as 'good', it didn't make them _not _vampires.

"If Cullen gives the go ahead to start easy, I'll let you back in my dojo," he offered enticingly, knowing that Samantha would cave. Embry had kicked her out, insisting that the temptation for her to try some easy workouts was too great. He was right, not that Samantha liked to admit it. Samantha stuck her tongue out at him, knowing she was being manipulated, but then she smiled.

"Okay, you win." She had volunteer hours to get back to, and Embry knew that was higher on her priority list than almost anything.

"Of course I do," Embry said easily as he yawned again and stood up. He went from looking up at her to looking down, and he touched her face lightly. "In a few more minutes I'm due to relieve Paul, so I'm going to go. I'm doing a double patrol tonight, so I can be off all day tomorrow and tomorrow night. Can I pick you up after I get some sleep? Maybe around ten?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Samantha leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him and Embry chuckled when she still couldn't reach. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers lightly, but then he seemed to reconsider and he deepened the kiss. Samantha let herself enjoy that for a moment, but then she broke away, pushing on his shoulders uselessly.

"None of that, now. You have to go sniff out the bad guys, remember?"

"I can multitask," Embry insisted, kissing her again. Samantha wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a better one, letting her free hand drift enticingly along the hard planes of his stomach. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of his jeans and she gave it a little tug as she finished the kiss.

"So can I," Samantha murmured suggestively as she pulled away, to which Embry's grin widened. She tapped him on the nose and added firmly, "Which you'll never get to experience if we don't get some real alone time. You can't be late for patrol. Go. Sniff."

"Okay, now you win," Embry sighed, and Samantha laughed as he shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"Of course I do," she smirked, echoing his words. "Have fun being all vicious, honey."

Embry winked and smiled winningly at her before trotting down the steps and across the street, disappearing into the woods at the exact time a motorcycle revved to life a few houses down. Samantha peered over the railing, watching a slick red and black superbike pull out of the Clearwater's garage. She drooled a little, envious as she wondered how either Clearwater sibling could have managed to afford something like that. It started to head the opposite way, but then the driver did a 180 degree turn in the middle of the street and drove back towards Samantha.

"Hey baby, wanna ride?" the driver asked when they slid to a stop in front of her father's house. Samantha grinned and ambled down the steps, eyeing the motorcycle appreciatively. She didn't know much about cars, but she knew an expensive bike when she saw one.

"Depends on what's between your legs," Samantha quipped back and Leah laughed, taking off her helmet and tossing it to the younger girl. The eldest Clearwater sibling was looking good, her long lean form in tight torn jeans and a sleeveless black leather vest that matched her boots. Samantha wished she could pull off biker bitch half as well.

"Yamaha YZF-R1," Leah said proudly, patting the raised seat behind her. "He can go almost 180, but he'll be good and keep it around half that. He wouldn't want to break Embry's new toy."

"Him?" Samantha chuckled over the hum of the engine, and Leah smirked.

"Best damn man _I've _ever had beneath me. Come on, we've got places to be. That is unless you're happier sitting around letting Embry play overprotective mommy, which he will when he hears us talking." Leah glanced at the woods. "Want me to start the countdown?"

"Naw, it's a Saturday night with nothing better to do. I'm in." Samantha swung her leg over the back of the bike, fastening the helmet on her head. Leah revved the engine and just as Samantha straddled the motorcycle and gripped the seat beneath them, she swung it around in a circle. Samantha let out a gasp of surprise when Leah accelerated quickly, and Samantha had to grip the seat tighter to keep her balance. Leah laughed and made a hard left at the end of the street, darting in front of oncoming traffic with a recklessness that was only now becoming understandable to Samantha.

When you're a nearly indestructible shape shifter, then it takes a much bigger thrill to get your blood pumping.

Samantha's couldn't help her whoop of delight when they hit the stretch heading out of town and Leah gunned it, the bike standing up as it shot ahead. At this point Samantha gave up her pride and clung to Leah's waist as the bike dropped back down and roared across the pavement. There were a few cars on the road, and Samantha was pretty sure they didn't appreciate the way Leah weaved in and out of oncoming traffic. The sun was setting low in the horizon, and as they shot through the reservation breaking at least three or so laws at once, Samantha thought maybe the speed and the sunset were playing tricks on her eyes. She could have sworn she saw flickers of grey and brown in the trees.

The highway emptied out about five miles out of town and Samantha leaned low against Leah's back. The wind whipped over her limbs and screamed in her ears, so she never heard the other motorcycle coming their way, she only saw the heavy Harley-Davidson streak past them going back towards town. She did hear Leah's wild holler, and it was just enough warning to grab on tighter when Leah hit the brakes. They leaned sideways and burned rubber, and for a brief second Samantha was afraid that Leah was going to drop the bike on them, but then they righted again and turned around. Samantha panted, realizing that her fingers were digging painfully into Leah's sides.

"What was that for?" Samantha yelled up to the older girl, but Leah didn't reply, instead revving the bike and gunning it forward. Over Leah's shoulder, Samantha saw that the other biker was coming back their way. Leah aimed for them head on, and Samantha let out a panicked yelp when the other bike didn't deviate, ducking her head and bracing for the crash. Instead the two drivers just barely avoided each other and again Leah hit the brakes, the bike squealing as she spun them in a tight circle. Through the thick one way reflective plastic of her helmet Samantha saw that the other driver had done the same. As the two were spinning around each other in the middle of the highway, she got a good look at the second driver.

He was absolutely huge.

"Who's that?" Samantha yelled over the squealing tires, staring at the dark haired man. He was tall, easily seven feet, and his russet colored skin marked him as Native American. He wasn't just tall. The man was massive, muscled to the point of making the wolves look slim. Leah laughed.

"That's _Jake_. Son of a bitch didn't tell us he was coming back!" Their words were lost beneath a trio of ear shattering howls almost on top of them, ones that actually sounded excited. Jake must have heard Leah and her just fine because his face split into a grin, white teeth sparkling. Leah laughed again and revved the engine once more. "Too bad, we've got places to be!"

This time Samantha was prepared for the sudden acceleration and the bike going vertical. However she wasn't prepared for the second bike to shoot ahead right along with them, away from town and so close that she could reach out and touch Jake's arm if she wanted. She also wasn't prepared for the bike dropping back down into a surging pack of massive wolves. There were three of them, one on either side of the two bikes and one that pushed in between. The ones on the far side and in the middle she didn't recognize, with their chocolate and sandy colored furs respectively, but the slimmer grey wolf with dark spots running along his back triggered a memory. It was Embry. And even with nothing else, it would be hard to ignore the beautiful chocolate eyes that she knew so well.

The way he was baring his teeth at Leah was a dead giveaway.

"I don't think your boy toy likes you playing with me," Leah laughed over her shoulder as she accelerated again. The wolves ducked out of her way as she swerved into Jake, forcing her Alpha to either hit them or to swerve as well. He chose the latter, but then to Samantha's horror he swung back into them. Samantha grabbed onto Leah harder as she veered again, the sandy colored wolf dancing sideways as he easily kept pace. The chocolate wolf let out a happy bark and Jake was grinning. Samantha realized that the grin was for her, and how tightly she was clinging to Leah. The son of a bitch was _laughing _at her.

"Hey Leah!"

"Yeah?"

"Wolf or bike, which's faster?"

"Wanna find out?" she glanced over her shoulder with a grin and Samantha heard Embry snarl.

"Burn 'em all and I'll buy you dinner!"

"Now we're fucking talking!"

Ten seconds later Samantha decided that these wolves were going to be the death of her. Extreme cliff diving was one thing, but one hundred and eighty mile an hour road rash was probably going to get her killed. Of course the moment that the Yamaha blew past wolf and man alike was totally worth it. When it was obvious that the superbike was going to leave Jake's Harley in its dust, Leah's Alpha saluted them with a grin and dropped back, the sandy and chocolate wolves doing the same. The sun had slipped behind the trees, leaving the road a dark grey that hid the huge wolf that still kept pace. Samantha turned her head and watched Embry run, his lean body bunching and stretching easily with every stride. She had been on the back of a motorcycle, but she had never gone this fast before and keeping her eyes on the wolf kept her adrenaline from pushing her into a full blown panic attack. He stayed on their side until the running lights of a semi-truck appeared far ahead of them, and he only veered off at the last minute, barking warningly at Leah who just rolled her eyes.

"What a baby, like I'm going to crash," Leah shook her head as she slowed back down to a safety conscious ninety miles an hour. Samantha chuckled from behind her helmet, her heart still pounding.

"My mortality is a sensitive spot for him. Where're we going?"

"Hoquiam, Washington. It's supposed to be a two and a half hour trip, but we'll make it faster. There's a guy we need to see."

Samantha nodded, even though Leah couldn't see it, and she settled in for the ride. They left La Push and once they hit Forks, they jumped on the 101 highway and headed south. For awhile the road curved right out onto the coast, and the bright moonlight flickered prettily across the Pacific Ocean waves. As they swung back inland, following the border of the Olympic National Park, a light mist began to fall.

"Does it always have to rain around here?" Samantha called up to Leah, who looked over her shoulder with a grin.

"This side of the park gets twelve feet of rain a year, city girl. You need to invest in something other than t-shirts, or you're gonna start molding."

"Thanks," Samantha murmured sarcastically as she looked around. "Does your territory stretch this far?"

"Technically? No, our borders stop at La Push, although we patrol Forks and the surrounding woods as well. Theoretically? Everything outside of La Push that Jake can hold from any other Alphas belongs to us. That is, if he wants it."

"Other Alphas? I thought that Jake was the only one. I thought that the shape shifting was only a Quileute thing."

"It is."

"That doesn't make sense."

Leah slowed down and pulled off the side of the road, the mist leaving a thin sheen of moisture on her skin that evaporated almost immediately. She killed the engine and half turned on the seat, looking at Samantha.

"Your father is a descendant of Levi Uley. Did you know that? He was Levi's sister's grandson. Your own blood's too dilute for you to have ever changed like I did, but if your father had been in close proximity with a coven, he probably would've phased. Do you think that it would have mattered if he was sitting in the middle of a reservation or not?"

Samantha thought about that for a moment, trying to understand where Leah was going with the line of thought. "If he was in Chicago at my age and there were vampires around, he could've phased in the middle of the city," she mused. "I bet that would've freaked him out."

"More so without having anyone around to tell him _why_," Leah added. "No one is supposed to know that the legends are true, at least not until they are a part of the legends themselves. So yeah, it would be one hell of a shock. Take a look at the world, Samantha. Do you think that any of us wanted to stick around in a shithole like La Push for our whole lives? People move on, people have babies and their babies have babies, and people never come back. Add a couple hundred years, possibly a thousand or more of virtual immortality on top of it, with nothing to do but run around and phase and make more babies, and what do you think that gives you?"

"There are a lot more wolves out there." She wondered why she was surprised.

"So we've been finding out. Not that it's your business," Leah smirked at Samantha and turned back around, restarting the bike. "Not that any of this is your business, beyond the fact that Jake doesn't want to keep you entirely in the dark. He seems to think that knowledge is power, and the more you understand the more you'll keep your mouth shut." Her smirk turned into a laugh. "After all, no one wants to have to kill you."

Gravel kicked up as they took off again, and Samantha held on to the seat beneath her, not one hundred percent sure that Leah was joking.

It was almost ten at night when they made Hoquiam, and they had just passed the "Welcome to Hoquiam, pop. 9097" sign when Leah made a turn on a gravel road. Two miles down was a large pole barn, its metal sheeting not as pretty and shiny as the many cars and trucks parked in front of the entrance. There were several picnic tables outside under an overhang, most of them occupied by the overflow from the bar which, Samantha saw from the gaudy neon blue sign, was named 'Barney's'. The purr of the superbike's engine caught the attention of several patrons, including the bouncer, who watched them with interested eyes.

"Is this where I stay and guard the ride?" Samantha asked half joking and half seriously as Leah parked next to several other motorcycles, most of which looked like Jake's had. Heavy music rolled outside through the opened windows and it only took one sniff in the air, booze and smoke of various kinds, to tell her all she needed to know. There was no way a seventeen year old was allowed in this place.

"Give me your driver's license," Leah commanded, and Samantha sighed, handing it over.

"This isn't going to work," she warned.

Leah didn't answer, only held out her hand for the helmet, which Samantha returned as she climbed off the bike. To her surprise Leah just left it on the seat and headed inside, Samantha following behind a little stiffly. Her back was still sore from the attack, so two hours hunched behind Leah hadn't been as comfortable as it would've been a while ago. At least she'd managed to keep her chest from slamming into anything despite the wild ride. Leah had this way of moving, tall and imperious, and the crowds melted in front of her even though Samantha could feel the eyes following them both. Leah stopped in front of the bouncer, a short stocky man with a heavy mustache and a slight beer belly who only came up to Leah's shoulder.

"Heya Mike," she lightly knocked fists with him and kicked her head back in Samantha's direction as she handed both their I.D.'s to the bouncer. "This is Samantha, Embry's girl. Is Jack working tonight?"

The man gave both cards a cursory glance. If Samantha hadn't have been watching closely, she never would've seen the folded twenty dollar bill between the cards disappear before he handed both back to Leah.

"It's Friday, where else would he be?" Mike the bouncer eyed Samantha curiously. "Keep it easy tonight, Leah. I don't want to have to throw you two out. My knee still hurts from the last time I tried." Leah chuckled and gave Mike a little pat on the cheek that he might have found condescending if he'd bothered to pull his eyes off her chest. Leah turned and sauntered in the door. When he did the same stare to Samantha, she took him firmly by the chin and turned his head to the side. As she followed her friend inside, Samantha could hear Mike the bouncer chuckling behind her.

"I think he just eye fucked us," Samantha muttered as they wound their way through the crowded floor, and Leah grinned at her. The far side of the barn had been set up with a stage, although the music was beating out of a set of speakers and not from anyone playing. One long wall of the barn was a bar with two different bartenders working, and off to the side there were two large grills blocked off from the patrons dolling out hamburgers and hotdogs as fast as they could cook them. Most of the place was standing room only, the small cocktail tables lining the walls prime real estate, which explained the number of people loitering outside. The concrete floor was a makeshift dance floor, packed with drunk gyrating Hoquiams, and Samantha couldn't help but laugh at how many of them wore cowboy hats and belt buckles the size of salad plates.

"Let me guess, there's nothing else for the locals to do here on a Friday night but get drunk at Barney's?"

"How could you tell?"

"Just a feeling."

Leah led them up to the bar, not hesitating in shouldering people out of their way. The bartender, a hard looking woman in a sparkly black tank top and too much eye shadow gave Leah a dubious look.

"They let you back in?" the bartender asked disapprovingly when Leah leaned in on her elbows. "I hope those boys that came with you last time stayed at home. They messed this place up so bad we had to replace part of the bar."

"It's just us, but I'm sure between the two of us we can help if you wanted the rest of it to match." Leah smirked and nodded back at Samantha, who grinned cheekily at the bartender. "Where's Jack?"

"Jack? Now you leave that poor boy alone, Leah. Jackie's too sweet to be hanging out with your likes." The bartender sniffed and popped open three beers, handing them to the customer beside Samantha. "He probably heard you were coming and ran for the hills."

"I don't think the locals like you, Leah," Samantha chuckled and Leah barked out a laugh.

"Bullshit. The locals like me just fine. It's their mommas that don't."

The bartender flushed angrily at the insult to her age, and Samantha clamped down on her giggle as Leah gave the woman a wink. "Don't worry, we'll find him. I'll just have to sniff him out."

"You do that, honey, and then you sniff your way back home."

Leah laughed again and turned around against the bar, giving the woman her back as she leaned lazily. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that the music is compensating for the people, but just barely." It was true, the music was good, and it had her drumming her fingers against her hips. Leah nodded.

"There's that. Come on, there's someone here I want you to meet." Leah stood up and slapped a bill on the bar, hooking two freshly poured beers from the bartender's hand as she was passing them to another customer. The bartender gave them a dirty look as Leah handed one to Samantha.

"Don't drink more than one, you want to be sober for this," Leah told her with a devilish look as she led Samantha towards the back corner. "Drunk and you don't stand a chance."

"I don't stand a chance?" Samantha took a small sip of her beer as she followed. "I don't stand a chance against wh---oh…my…god…"

"Told you. Hey Rico!"

Samantha stopped dead in her tracks, her beer cup forgotten and hanging loosely in her fingers against her leg. For one, two, three glorious moments she just simply stood there and stared. The far corner table was the largest she'd seen so far, and it was already occupied. Most of the occupants were just the same as the rest of the other girls running around, but the main occupant was the reason why Leah was nodding smugly.

Sorry Embry. Rico was quite literally the best looking man she'd ever seen in her life.

Samantha had been spending a lot of time with her wolf and his friends, so she thought that she was growing immune to what a lean muscular body could do to a girl. She was wrong. And it wasn't just the body, or the short blonde strands hanging sexily across his forehead, or the blinding white smile that flashed their way as he looked over and saw her. It was how his golden eyes sparkled warmly as he uncurled from his sitting position and headed straight for her, closing in until she could swear she could smell his sweet breath, could taste what it would be like to kiss him, could feel what it would be like beneath him…

The liquid sloshing across Rico's shirt snapped Samantha out of her trance like a slap in the face. She looked down and realized what she had just done. She had just thrown beer on a vampire. Oh _shit_.

"Well, that's a first," Rico said in an amused voice, staring down at his simple cotton t-shirt in mild dismay as Leah howled with laughter. "Usually my first impression on a woman goes better than this."

Those golden eyes locked onto her curiously, and Samantha shivered when he smiled sexily at her. Vampire. He was a vampire. She knew he was a vampire, and she had no idea why Leah was just standing there laughing when the _vampire _was coming closer. Her instincts said to run, but there was no way she could outrun him. Her instincts also told her to come nearer, to soften beneath his warm gaze and lean in closer as he…

He caught her hand before she could even start the shove that might get him away from her, and he lifted her fingers to his lips. When he kissed her wrist, grinning devilishly at her, Samantha made a frightened little eep.

"Oh Leah, she makes _noises_," Rico said as if this fact were wonderful, humming pleasantly as Samantha tried and failed to regain her hand from him. He moved in closer, stalking her the way Embry had done, and backing up helped her just as little as it had before. He dropped his voice low enough that the table of irritated girls behind him couldn't hear his words, the sound rolling down her skin like thick honey. "Do you talk, little one, or am I going to have to convince a few more noises out of you?"

Say something. _Say something_, Samantha.

"Please don't eat me," she managed to squeak out. Damn, Samantha. You could've said something else.

Rico let out a deep chuckle and before Samantha could pull away his mouth was at her ear, purring languidly. "Don't worry, I only bite things that feel good when they're being bitten. It's kind of my specialty. If you're curious I can show you."

"Not…curious. Nope, definitely not curious." Samantha cast around for her friend. "Leah! A little help here!"

"Everyone's curious," Rico whispered seductively, dropping his sex eye mojo on her so heavy that she felt the ground beneath her legs start to give. Or maybe just her legs were the things that were giving. He had the audacity to blow his cold breath across her ear. "The things I could show you are sure to--."

"Embry!" Samantha gasped his name like a lifeline and the vampire blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Embry can show me. Not you. So back off popsicle boy before I call him and tell him I found him a new chew toy!" Samantha declared weakly. While she was proud of herself for telling him off, it didn't help that Leah was just laughing at her harder and that Rico was gazing down at her like she was a cute little puppy he wanted to take home.

"Embry, huh? Well, there's nothing wrong with a little competition." Rico ignored her flapping hands and stepped in closer, his eyes locking with hers. Samantha felt weak, felt her resistance to this man softening, felt herself enjoying the contact of his arm around her waist…

"I'm underage."

Rico blinked a second time.

"I'm underage, which makes you a pervert, and so no more touchy." She shoved at the arm around her waist, which he let drop in surprised amusement. "And, ummm…yeah," Samantha felt like her mouth was vomiting, but for the life of her she couldn't make the words stop coming. "They have televisions shows on how to catch people like you. Pervy people, not grrr people, and no one wants that. So go buy me a drink, Rico, because you wasted mine. A Coke. Yeah. No roofies please. And buy Leah a beer, three beers. So, yeah, and…uhh, shoo. Go away now."

Leah was crying from laughter at this point, Rico looked like he wanted to put her in a jar and keep her, and Samantha wondered just what the heck she was doing with the lot of them. Utterly pissed, Samantha stomped past the vampire and the wolf and sat down on Rico's empty seat. The girls around her stared in shock, but then jerked when she growled at them to get the hell out of her face. Leah wiped her eyes and wandered over to the table, helping a brunette vacate her chair and plopping down into it instead. The others huffed and puffed and went storming off to find Rico, who was thankfully gone. Samantha turned on Leah, snarling.

"Thanks for the warning," she whispered venomously. "If I wanted to be supernaturally molested I would have stayed home and done a strip tease for the wolf boys, tweedle horny and tweedle hornier. That was a _vampire_, Leah!"

"Rico? Yeah, he's a leech but he's a veggie one. There's nothing to get all worked up about," Leah paused and waggled her eyebrows. "Unless you want him to get you all worked up. I hear he's quite good, but I wouldn't know. I can't hold my breath that long."

"I am _not _sleeping with a vampire," Samantha hissed, and Leah just gave her a smirk.

"No? But you will sleep with a werewolf? Not that you have, but come on it's a given. That's a little biased, don't you think?" Leah rolled her eyes. "Isn't one supernatural lay the same as another? At least Rico has several centuries of experience under his belt and isn't going to mind meld playtime with eight other horny guys when it's over."

"Ugh. Gross thought. And it's different," Samantha said stubbornly. "You guys are different."

"No, we're not." Leah suddenly turned serious and she drained her beer before staring hard at Samantha. Her worlds were coldly condescending. "You think I can't use my own 'supernatural molestation' abilities to land most of the guys in this place? You think I couldn't get pissed and tear your head off without stopping to think about it? Embry about smashed in your chest, you don't think that's a little fucked up? It's cool you don't blame him, but wake up Samantha. There _are _two sides to all this, but it isn't the 'cold and scary one' versus the 'warm and dangerous one' as you so quaintly put it to Embry. Cold or warm, we're all scary and dangerous. The point is who at the end of the night who's gonna take you home and love you good and who's gonna take you home and rip your throat out. You can't pick one monster and declare all the other ones bad."

"Embry's not a monster. You're not a monster."

"Cool. Neither is Rico, he's just a dead sexy leech that enjoys getting freaky with humans."

"That's perverted," Samantha shook her head, but she was starting to get where Leah was coming from. Leah realized this and dropped the condescension, instead leaning in towards her friend.

"Maybe, but I'd rather get freaky with a human instead of one of the Pack. Does that make me perverted?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Samantha teased and Leah rolled her eyes again. "Although I don't think there's anything wrong with Embry getting freaky with me, so I guess I have to back my stance up to merely thinking sex with vampires is yucky. Is that sufficiently non-biased for you?"

"Better. Don't get me wrong, the support and acceptance is appreciated, but you have to understand that some of us are monsters. That bitch that tried to eat Claire was. Her mate wasn't half bad, he just ran with the wrong crowd. Got himself eaten instead. That's gotta suck. The Pack are pretty good guys, but don't think that Jake doesn't keep a tight hold on us at all times. Get us bored, get us mad, or get us jealous and we can cause some major damage. The bartender wasn't lying. Seth tore this place apart before Jake showed up and calmed him down. The rest of us couldn't do a thing to stop him once he ordered us to back off."

"Seth? Sweet little Seth?"

"Sweet little Seth had his first solo kill at fifteen, and has enough strength to hold Jake's whole Pack in order for months at a time while he's gone. That's not something to brush off lightly. He's Beta, and a strong enough one that even I have to do what he says some of the time, if he really means it. He can order the rest of the guys to do just about anything he wants and Jake's even worse. With Seth, I might be able try and resist a bad order, even as I'm doing it, and Seth and Sam just might be able to resist Jake for a moment or two. But if Jake told me to kill my own mother, I gotta be honest. I don't think I could stop myself."

"You make it sound so matter of fact," Samantha whispered, a little chilled at the thought. "Let me get this straight. If the Alpha is a monster, than the rest of you are. If he's good, then so are you." Leah nodded. "That's frightening. It takes away your control, Leah. How come you seem so calm about that?"

"I'm calm because this is how things are. I'm calm because my Alpha is strong and good and even if I don't like his decisions, they're always the necessary ones. And basically, this is my life. This is Embry's life too, by the way. It's not just whether or not the asshole imprints. His whole world is going to drag you in and you're going to have to be subject to what that entails just like the rest of us. We didn't have a choice, Samantha. You do, and honestly? Embry's not worth it," Leah added quietly. "Not when he's just about guaranteed to screw you over. It's actually not too late to back out. All you'll have to do is keep your mouth shut and keep your distance and it'll be almost the same as before."

Samantha thought about that for a moment before she shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, Leah. I'm not stoked about the dual natures of the company I'm keeping, but before wasn't good." Samantha grew quiet and cast a quick look at Leah, wondering if she could trust the other girl with personal information. Finally she sighed.

"Before was pretty bad, actually. Meeting Embry was…necessary. Even if he does imprint. You know, forget about imprinting for a minute. Even if we suck as a couple and don't make it just because of us, it doesn't change anything. Embry was the first smile I got here. He was the first real laugh, the first hug, the first nap. He was the first reminder that the world hadn't stopped under my feet, and that I actually was still walking somewhere. My decision about him is still the same."

"Oh hell, you're in love with him aren't you?" Leah looked up at the ceiling in despair and Samantha blushed.

"I wouldn't go that far," she mumbled and Leah gave her a resigned look.

"He's not worth it. I'm telling you, you should have gone with option two," Leah mumbled and Samantha laughed out loud before giving Leah a knowing glance.

"Would Sam have been worth it?" she countered. "If you had found out before he imprinted?"

"Sam's fucking my cousin. What the hell does it matter?" Leah flapped her hand as if that was so long ago that it didn't even count anymore.

"Because Embry isn't Sam. I'm not you. That's the end of the story. If I happen to end up you, Leah, I'll buy you a beer." Samantha shook her head. "Out of curiosity, is he actually buying us drinks or not?"

Leah stared at her for a second then laughed. "Probably. It gives him an excuse to come back and try again."

"Try what again?"

"You don't think he'll give up that easy, do you?" Leah smirked and Samantha gave her a suspicious look.

"Give up on what?"

"On taking you home and proving Leah right about me," Rico suddenly was purring in her ear, standing behind her and leaning in so that his arms were boxing her into the table. Samantha let out another mouse-like squeak. "What do you say, want to try and prove me wrong?"

"Leave her alone, Rico," a second male voice said, this one gruff and a little embarrassed. The second man was plain, of medium height and build, although his clothes outlined his muscles nicely when he sat down next to Leah. His skin was browned, as if he spent most of his time in the sun, and he seemed uncomfortable even as he handed Samantha an unopened can of Coke and Leah the three beers as requested.

"See, Leah? I brought you something to play with too," Rico winked at Leah, who laughed. The man next to her grunted and Leah gave him a flirty little grin.

"Hey Jack, did you miss me?"

Jack just shook his head, flushing little at the attention, although the corners of his mouth tipped up. "Don't we all?" he replied in his rough voice and Leah laughed as if he had made a joke. Jack eyed the vampire who was currently nuzzling the side of a very freaked out Samantha's neck. "Rico, back off. That's Embry's girl. Can't you smell him on her?"

"Not enough to deter me, my friend. Only enough to make it all the more interesting," Rico chuckled, although he did back off and sat down, much to Samantha's relief. When he tugged his chair over towards hers she made a growly noise that was supposed to warn him off, and only made him grin as if she were adorable.

"Can I keep her, Leah?" Rico asked very politely, beaming as Samantha scooted her chair away. He tugged her chair right back, ignoring Samantha's indignant cries and her swatting hands. "I'll be very good, I promise. I'll even call Embry and explain everything."

"Yeah, that's one conversation I'd like to hear," Leah laughed. "Embry, it's Rico. I stole Samantha. She's made several escape attempts, but so far they've been useless." Samantha was currently trying to duck under the table to do just that, but a vampire holding onto the waist of your pants will stop you every time.

"Le--_ah_," Samantha whined piteously as she was deposited back on her stool, a vampire arm around her. Then she remembered what Jack had said, about smelling Embry on her. That wasn't normal right? She gave him a speculative look. "Leah? I'm assuming I'm in entirely mixed company?"

"That's a delicate way of putting it," Leah smirked. "Jack's one of us, although not in the Pack. Not yet anyway."

"Jackie's a solo type of guy, my little button," Rico cooed and Samantha snarled at him. How had she ever found this guy attractive?

"Button? _Button_?!"

"Baby button?" he tried and Samantha went for the violent eye gouge method. It didn't help.

"I keep telling her she's wasted on Embry, but she doesn't listen to me," Leah told Jack, idly playing with the label on her first beer. "You're not manning the grills?"

"I'm working all night so they gave me an hour break," he replied, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of Leah's attention. He was obviously the shy type, unlike the vampire that started playing with Samantha's hair.

"Does this actually work with girls?" Samantha hissed at Rico, batting at his hands as he grinned.

"Very much so. You're just the stubborn type. I like a challenge."

"I have a lighter and I'm not afraid to use it."

"No you don't and yes you are, and I can see why Embry likes you. Beneath the slight reek of dog, you smell very tasty." He proved it by sniffing and Samantha made a gagging noise, glaring death at the she-wolf that seemed completely content to just sit back and watch. Jack looked a little on edge and he kept giving Rico bothered looks, and Samantha noticed that Leah was watching Jack more than she was Rico and Samantha, the same way she watched Seth when he was doing his 'in-charge' Seth thing. She was even positioned slightly turned towards him, as if being deferential to the other wolf.

"Hey Jack? Out of curiosity, are you an Alpha?" Samantha asked, trying to push away the face that kept finding different spots to smell on her. Jack gave her an uncomfortable look, glancing at Leah who nodded that Samantha could be talked to about Pack business. Jack didn't seem thrilled with the idea.

"Not really. Since I'm the only one here in Hoquiam, Jake lets me handle this area even though I couldn't stop him if he wanted it." Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"So," Samantha continued, trying and failing to wriggle out of Rico's cold arms, his amused chuckles in her ear. "This is your territory."

"I guess so. Yeah."

"Cool. I'm the girl of a wolf in a Pack much bigger than yours, Jack, and I'm in your territory. _Get this fucking leech off of me_."

All three of the non-humans at the table froze. Samantha wasn't dumb, she knew exactly what she had done. She had just made her problem a Pack problem. Damn straight. Leah's eyes flickered quickly from Rico to Jack, who was frowning. Rico had gone quiet, although his arm was still draped over Samantha, and he was watching Jack carefully. Leah let out a hissing breath when Jack slowly stood up.

"Your girl's smart," Rico told Leah with an amused look, even though his eyes never left Jack.

"I would've counted pitting a dog and a leech against each other in the middle of a crowded building as a dumb thing to do," Leah replied, and Samantha didn't miss how she was easing herself away from the table where she would have more room to move quickly.

"Surely the girl's own Pack should've made it a non-issue before she had to call in reinforcements," Rico smirked as he too slowly stood, his fingers brushing Samantha's neck. Jack growled warningly and Leah flushed, but she remained seated.

The two men stared at each other for a long tense moment, and then as if something passed between them, they both relaxed. The vampire gave Samantha a pat on the head and a fond look as he and Jack changed seats. Samantha immediately felt better, that was until the wolf pulled her roughly onto his leg, his arm locked around her waist just as tightly as the vampire's had been.

"What--?" she started but Jack actually growled at her and Leah barked out a laugh. Rico just beamed.

"That's your own fault, Samantha," Leah grinned. "Don't ask a wolf for protection unless you mean it. You made yourself a Pack issue, and you threatened to sic Jake on him. Don't be surprised if you get personally escorted back to La Push and booted none too gently out of Jack's car."

"Jake? Huh? I kind of meant Embry, actually."

"Bad idea, Jack's about twenty five times older than Embry. He'd eat him for breakfast. But Jake would take exception to that, hence threatening him with Jake. Aren't you a little fresh around here to be dabbling in Pack politics?" Leah teased as she drained her beers one by one. "You're gonna get Embry's ass in trouble. Not that I mind, by the way."

Samantha was more concerned that she was seated on the lap of a pissed off five hundred year old werewolf who was still growling irritably at her. So she did the only thing she could think of to do and hoped it didn't backfire. Samantha murmured an apology and kept her eyes downcast, tilting her head to the side enough that the expanse of her throat was exposed to him. She shivered a little when she felt his eyes on her throat, but then the growl in his chest softened to almost nothing, and he put his hand on her jaw, lowering her chin towards her chest. The arm around her stayed there, although it relaxed slightly.

"I'm still holding to the opinion that your girl's smart," Rico piped up having watched the exchange. Leah actually looked pleased with them all, and she dug something out of her pocket. It was an envelope that had been folded in half and she slid it across the tabletop.

"Here, Jack. This is why we came down. Jake's been bullying the council and they finally caved."

Samantha felt Jack stiffen behind her, and his hand was trembling a little when he picked up the letter. He didn't open it, and Leah gave him a tiny smile. "Congrats, old wolf. You're back in."

Jack didn't say anything, but suddenly his arm tightened around Samantha's waist and he hoisted her closer. Umm, okay.

"No need to break the human, old friend," Rico said softly in a kind voice, and when she turned to look at him, Samantha was startled to see water in Jack's eyes. Leah stood up and stretched, ignoring the sentimental moment.

"Well, we're out. I think I've offended enough locals for one night and Samantha almost started a three way war, so I'd say it's been worth the trip. Jake's in town and I want to see him."

"Tell him…" Jack's gruff voice had dropped even lower, and he seemed to be having a hard time with his words. "Tell him that a pup came through here a week ago, heading for Mexico. He was young, still a kid, and his head was messed up from his first phase. I think don't think he'd been able to phase back yet. I wasn't able to grab him in time, the second voice in his head freaked him out too much. Jake might have better luck."

Leah looked disgusted and she ground her teeth in irritation. "Really? Now you start to share? Dammit, Jack. Jake just drove in tonight, and you know he'll be gone tomorrow over this. Come on, chica, I want my Jake time before he leaves. Later, guys."

When Jack didn't immediately release Samantha, Leah stepped over and touched Jack's face gently. "You did good. It's okay, I'll take it from here." Even with that, the older wolf seemed reluctant to let her go and Leah had to take Samantha by the arm and tug her away from Jack. Once released from guardian duty, he seemed to forget that the girls were even there. Instead he held the letter in his hands, clutching it as if it was precious. Rico was already talking to him in low serious tones that Samantha couldn't make out the words of, to which Jack was merely nodding.

"Samantha, let's bail," Leah stated, grabbing Samantha by her hand and dragging her back through the crowds and out the door. Samantha wondered just when she had become the she-wolf's tag along. Oh well. At least life was more interesting these days.

Unfortunately the hand holding was taken the wrong way by some of the locals. While Leah was starting up the bike, a five-foot-ten, tattooed and red-headed woman named Sugar came up and drunkenly introduced herself to Samantha. She then proceeded to grab Samantha's ass. Having been groped against her will enough for one day, Samantha didn't feel the least bit bad about knocking the woman flat on her face. Mike the bouncer just shook his head, called them crazy ass La Push girls, and said not to come back for awhile.

No problem there, bouncer Mike.

Samantha buckled her helmet on and got on the bike behind Leah. The rain had lightened up so it was almost pleasant on the drive back, but Samantha was silent most of it, trying to process everything she had learned. Finally she voiced her thoughts, calling over the sound of the engine and the winds.

"Leah, what's the deal with Jack?" Samantha asked. "Is he really five hundred years old?"

"Give or take a decade or so," Leah called back over her shoulder.

"Why did he get all choked up about that letter?"

"Don't worry about it," Leah drawled, sounding bored. Apparently that was none of her business.

"Okay…Hey Leah."

"Yeah?"

"I get why you dragged me out with you tonight," Samantha told her ruefully. "Point made. Not all vampires are bad; some of them are just horny assholes."

Leah chuckled at that. "Anytime, chica. If you ever need to be reminded, I think Rico took a liking to you. It's not often that a human turns him down, maybe only every other century or so. If you'd been single and not with me, he might have actually tried."

"That's a frightening thought, I'm glad you warned me before I met him. Oh, you didn't. Fuck you, by the way."

The older girl laughed out loud and accelerated, and as the bike sped down the dark lonely road, Samantha didn't try to talk anymore. It was well past two in the morning when Leah pulled down their street, and Samantha stiffened in distaste when she saw that her father's friends' vehicles were parked outside her house. It was early enough that they would still be up, and she wasn't sure that she had the patience needed to keep from losing her cool around them after everything this evening.

"Do you think you can drop me off anywhere else?" Samantha asked sourly. "I might accidentally kill someone tonight if I go in there."

Leah looked over her shoulder, seeming surprised that Samantha was taking the easy way out for once, but then she shrugged. "Whatever. Want me to take you to Embry's?"

"Yeah, if you think he wouldn't care." It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go, and she knew better than to try and curl up in the woods. There were hungry and horny vampires wandering around, you know, and a girl couldn't be too careful.

"Please, he'll love it. Take a shower before you crawl in his bed first, you reek of leech and male wolf."

"Gee. Whose fault is the first one?"

"Whose fault is the second?"

"Touché."

Leah by-passed their houses and headed for the other side of town. The little house was dark, and when Samantha remembered that no one was probably home, it kind of felt like breaking and entering. When she told Leah that, the other girl smirked.

"Do you want to know how many times stalker boy has been in your house? In fact, I think we all have over the last two months, Jake obviously excluded. Seth was the only one who got away with doing it honestly."

"Sneaky wolves."

Leah buffed her nails against her shoulder. "We try," she said modestly. "Speaking of which, you might want to wear more clothes when you think the house is empty, or invest in bigger towels. You gave Paul quite a show a few weeks ago when he was checking on you. He's spends his time pissing off Embry and Jared by trying to decide who has the better goods, you or Kim. So far her rack is winning but all of the guys are awfully fond of your ass. I've abstained from voting."

"Tell me again why I hang out with you?" Samantha yawned and took off her helmet.

"Spend an hour with any of the rest of them and you'll get it. Get off my bike, wench. Jake knows I'm back and he's pulling at me. When the Alpha calls, we better come running."

"Then run. I think I'll limp." Samantha waved a little goodbye and did exactly as she promised, and Leah was gone before Samantha had even made it to the door. She liked that Leah didn't treat her with kid gloves, but maybe tonight had been a little much on her still sore body. A hot shower sounded good. Leah had told her where the spare key was and so she let herself into the dark empty house. Samantha was too tired to care if any bad guys were hanging around in shadowy corners, and she stripped in the middle of the laundry room, throwing all of her clothes into the washer.

The shower wasn't clean but the hot water was wonderful, and Samantha stayed in so long that her clothes were already done when she emerged smelling of soap and shampoo and toothpaste, and hopefully not smelling of supernatural things. She stole a bottle of water from the fridge and set her clothes in the dryer, and she had intended on waiting until they were done. Unfortunately the rumble of their dryer was putting her to sleep, so Samantha raided Embry's closet for a shirt and fished her mostly dry underclothes from the machine before she thankfully crawled into Embry's huge bed. The sheets smelled like him, woodsy and spicy, and Samantha decided that she needed to stay there until she smelled like him too. That would keep the stupid sexy perverted bloodsuckers away.

She was still thinking of insulting ways of describing Rico when she dropped off to sleep.

* * *

"I have a Sims in my bed."

Samantha woke up out of her half doze, blinking tiredly in the darkness as a warm muscled body carefully moved over top of her. "I showered, but if I smell bad, blame Leah," she mumbled nearly incoherently. "Stupid werewolf. Stupid vampire. Stupid other werewolf."

Kisses, sweet and soft along the length of her neck, shoulders, arms. His hot breath on her wrists, the pads of her fingers in his mouth. All very welcome.

"I have a Sims in my bed," Embry repeated slower as he happily nuzzled her still damp hair, and this time the purring in her ear was a wonderful thing. "Is Leah to blame for that as well? I should thank her…wait, what vampire?"

"He said I didn't smell enough like you to deter him, only to encourage him," Samantha sleepily tried to explain. She was the type of girl that woke up slowly when she was in a comfortable environment, and it took her a good ten minutes or so to make actual sense. Embry hadn't learned this yet. "So I wanted to smell more like you, and I came here. Stupid Rico."

"_Rico_?" Embry's purr became a growl, deep and feral and for once she absolutely loved it. Yes, Embry. Be possessive. Keep the horny vampires at bay. "That leech was sniffing around you?"

"Sniffing? Yes, there was sniffing involved tonight. Lots and lots of sniffing. I've been eye fucked, mentally molested, and propositioned to be sucked and bitten on all in one night," she whined, rubbing her nose into Embry's throat. He seemed to like that and he positioned himself more dominantly over her. His hand ran down the length of her borrowed shirt and over her mostly bare hip, his fingers hooking and lightly tugging the side string of her panties.

"Sounds like a rough night, baby," he murmured, distracted by the long bare leg she absently slung over his jean clad hip.

"I almost started a Pack war, was forcibly restrained in an old man's lap, and a redneck lesbian grabbed my ass," Samantha yawned. "I'm also not allowed back at Barney's for awhile."

"Poor thing," Embry chuckled, only half paying attention as he traced the shape of her hip and the back of her thigh with his fingertips.

"And I kinda sorta almost got you into a fight with Jack." That got his attention. Embry stopped what he was doing and looked at her a little wild eyed, so she sleepily continued her bad explanation. "It wasn't my fault, Leah was laughing and I couldn't get away under the table. Don't worry, my throat fixed it," she added helpfully.

"Do I even want to know?" he rumbled wearily and Samantha buried her whole face in his throat, breathing in his scent deeply.

"It's mostly Leah's fault, but I'm the one that knocked Sugar the lesbian out. Can I smell more like you now?" she asked plaintively. "The horny vampire made me feel dirty."

Embry growled again, half in amusement and half in irritation, but his calloused palms were already moving over her. "Did the leech put his hands on you?" Embry wanted to know and Samantha shook her head.

"He just sniffed me a lot. Stupid Rico."

"It won't happen again," he promised dangerously, sitting back on his heels and pulling his shirt over his head with a rough tug. Samantha's shirt was next, and although he was much gentler with his actions, he didn't ask permission before unsnapping her bra. Samantha gasped as he flipped them over quickly, one hand entwining into her loosened hair and one gripping hard onto her ass. He jerked her forward so that she was straddling him high on his hips, and Samantha groaned when his hot mouth closed over her still bruised left breast. She arched into him, a whining noise escaping her throat as he alternated teeth and tongue on her already sore nipple, and his hand held her hips to his, guiding her back and forth over the hardened length inside his jeans.

"What does it take to smell like you?" Samantha wanted to know curiously, starting to wake up now under his attentions. Her fingers dug into his chest as she tried to keep her balance. "Other than sex. I don't want to do that yet."

"Let me touch you," Embry groaned, sitting them up so that he could palm her breast, teasing her nipple between his fingers. "My skin on yours, I'll smell like you and you'll smell like me. Better yet, let me get you off, sweetheart. The scent of release stays on the skin, and anyone with a nose will know it's because of me."

"What about you? What if you get off?"

"Don't fucking tease me, Sims," he growled, but she shook her head, her hand drifting in between them. This was why they had a no bedroom rule. Ah, what the hell.

Even through his jeans she could feel how hard he was. She squeaked when he rolled her nipple, and she slid her hand beneath his waistband. He wasn't wearing underwear, probably because he'd been phasing. Embry let out a half growl/half groan when her hand closed around him, his hips bucking up as she squeezed his length. He was huge, easily twice as big as the only other guy she'd messed around this far with, but she gave up trying to figure out just how big because before she knew it she was on her back and at his mercy. Embry's mouth attacked hers, his torso held off hers by the strength in his arms but his hips were grinding into hers as she stroked him.

"God, that feels so good," he gasped when she changed how she was gripping him. Samantha didn't try to stop Embry when he reach down and unsnapped his jeans, unzipping them and freeing himself. His mouth went immediately back to hers, and Samantha groaned when she felt his fingers at the hem of her panties. "Can I?" he asked roughly against her lips and Samantha nodded. Allowed to do as he liked, he wrapped his fingers around the fabric and Embry tore them off with one snap of his hand.

"Hey…" she started but his fingers turned her rebuke into a whine as they began to explore.

This was the most they'd ever done. In fact Samantha realized belatedly that she was laid out completely naked beneath him, although it was hard to care when he was doing _that_. She wasn't even completely sure what _that _was, only that she'd never known that she had a place that, if it was touched right, it could make her toes curl and her legs actually tremble. Samantha gave up trying to stroke Embry, and instead she buried her face in his chest, holding on to him shakily. She was vaguely aware of the hardness digging into her thigh, and of his voice crooning to her to let go, but mostly she was aware of the heat of his body on hers and his unwillingness to stop touching her there, not letting her find release but still arousing her until the pleasure began building up into almost pain. Oh god, when she came, it was going to rip her apart.

"Embry," Samantha whimpered his name, twisting beneath the body that pinned her down and gasping incoherently. "Please, I can't…too much…too hard…please let me…" Her legs were shaking badly now, and he made a pleased noise deep in his throat.

"Say that again," he rumbled, kissing her throat and nipping at the base, his fingers never easing off her.

"Embry?"

"Not my name. Say please again. You never ask me for anything, Sims. I want to hear you ask me for this." At another time she would kill him for this, but now all she could do was writhe and beg, her eyes squeezing shut as she clung to him.

"Please, Embry," she'd say his name anyway. She knew he got off on it without having to ask. "I can't take any more."

"Open your eyes and ask." She quivered when the order rolled off his tongue, resonating and strong. And because she trusted him, because in her life now she trusted only him, she obeyed. Her eyes locked with his and she tried to maintain the contact despite how hard it was.

"Please, let me come," Samantha managed to pant out as she hooked her knees over his jean clad hips, trying desperately to get closer and ease that pressure away. "Fuck…please, Embry, dammit…_oh my god_…"

His mouth had replaced his fingers, her left leg was slung over his right shoulder, and that was the moment when Samantha learned that she was a screamer. She tried to muffle it, heaven only knew if Quil was in the next room over, but when his fingers slid inside of her, curling in tandem with the tugging of his teeth on her clit, Samantha couldn't stop herself. Her hips bucked up as the pressure almost instantly spiraled out of control, and she scrabbled at the bedding beneath her for something to grip as he pushed her over the edge.

Rico was right, she did make noises, and loud ones at that. But so did Embry when she tugged him away from his place between her legs so that he was close enough for her to grab his length. He was already soaking wet, and she realized that he had been stroking himself with her juices as he worked her. Embry let out an oath as she continued where he had left off, and she was still coming down from her high when he jerked away from her hand.

"If you don't want me to, then stop," Embry warned her shakily, but he was trembling with need and he didn't pull away a second time when she grasped him. Instead he wrapped his hand around hers, tugging his length hard, once, twice, again. Then with a low cry Embry buried his face in her neck and pressed his hips into hers, holding himself off of her on one elbow as hot thick liquid spilled across her stomach with every roll of his hips. His free hand went between her legs again, his fingers moving inside of her in tandem with the movement of his hips, and Samantha arched beneath him. He seemed to love touching her, didn't mind her legs around his waist, was already sucking on her breasts and biting her nipples. This time the pressure built slowly, but Embry was content to take his time and he stayed where he was pressed against her, working her inside and out until she began panting again.

"Sims, Sims, sweetheart…" Embry breathed her name over and over again in her ear, a mantra of affection that nothing could replace. This was why she was here. He cared and that mattered so much. He mattered so very much.

Samantha couldn't stop herself from writhing beneath him, and she felt the wetness between their torsos spreading across her stomach. If she didn't smell like him now, she never would. For some reason it was that thought more than the motions of his hands that pushed her over the second time, and this time Samantha buried her face into Embry's shoulder and made a keening noise as an easier pleasure rolled through her body. Then she went limp, and she realized that she was trembling still.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked, but she wasn't able to reply just yet. A nod into his arm was the best she could do, and then she was being swept up off the bed, her legs weakly around Embry's waist as he sat up and held her. They were both a mess of juices and sweat and even she could smell the sex on them. His forehead pressed to hers gently, his muscled arms supporting her as she slowly came back to herself.

"You're shaking, baby," he sounded worried and she gave him a weak smile.

"Long night," she managed to whisper. "And twice was a first for me."

This pleased him, so much so that Embry's face split into a happy grin. "I'll have to make a habit of it then," he promised and Samantha sighed in contentment.

"I think I just proved my no bedroom rule," Samantha murmured, but she was smiling. "It was a stupid rule anyway."

"You smell like me," Embry informed her softly. Then he grinned naughtily. "If it helps we can do this every day if you want."

"Embry's mojo is a Rico repellant. Cool. Ummm, speaking of mojo…I'm sticky."

Embry was really good at fixing things. Samantha decided this when her wonderfully sexy wolf twisted and stood up, her still wrapped around him like a human blanket as he walked them to the door and across the hall to the shower. Thankfully there wasn't a Quil in sight. Embry left the lights off, something she loved to do when she showered, and Samantha absently wondered just how often that boy checked up on her for him to know such things. Maybe Paul had told him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Embry asked almost shyly as he set her down on her feet, steadying her at the waist when she wavered a little. Samantha grinned at that, and she knew that his enhanced eyesight could see it.

"Depends," she smirked as she turned on the water as hot as it would go. "Do I get your vote in the better rack contest, or does Kim have it?"

Embry groaned and allowed her to tug him into the shower behind her. "Does she have to tell you _everything_? I think I liked Leah better when she didn't have a partner in crime. You two are going to get yourselves into trouble."

"Those are the best kinds of friends," Samantha informed him, quickly scrubbing off the stickiness before handing Embry the soap. She'd already showered once tonight and the point was to smell more like him, not less. Embry took up most of the room in the shower as he took longer, so Samantha just leaned sideways against him, enjoying the feeling of his warm body in contrast to the hot water. When he was done scrubbing, Embry set down the soap and began fondling her bruised breasts gently with his wet hands. Samantha allowed it for a moment, but when he seemed to settle into doing it she gave him an exasperated look.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I already think you have the better rack, but in case I need to present evidence, I'm collecting some information." He smiled at her innocently and Samantha could help but giggle, shoving his hands away.

"Okay, enough pawing, wolf boy. I'm tired, can we go to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I gotta admit it, the fact that your dad doesn't give a shit where you're at makes my life much easier."

"Didn't you know, Embry? It's all about accommodating you."

"Damn straight."

Pajama pants were found for both parties, although Embry won the battle of the shirts by employing devastating puppy dog eyes. A topless Samantha was too tired to argue the matter for long, especially after what they had already done that night. Not when it was almost morning already. Bed was just as good as before, but even better now that he was there with her. Samantha still couldn't sleep comfortably on her chest or side, and her back was beginning to throb from all the day's activities. Thankfully Embry seemed to know that and he found her some Tylenol, staying away until she had settled as comfortably as she could flat on her back. Then the huge man flopped down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his face against her neck as his leg entwined with hers. She could feel it when his lips smiled.

"I have a Sims in my bed," he murmured his earlier statement with just as much pleasure as he had before.

"Why are all the hottest guys total dorks?" Samantha teased, idly running her fingers through his short hair. They were quiet for a while, and she would have been able to drift off to sleep if only…

"Okay really, enough Embry. You have plenty of evidence. Dammit, Embry! Quit groping me!"

"Come on sweetheart, we're years behind Jared and Kim on this. I have to be sure--"

"Embry, Sims, I fully support you in your newly found romantic bliss, but if you two don't just _shut the hell up _I'm coming in there to collect some evidence myself!"

For a moment there was silence, and Samantha bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh. But then Embry pretend to snore so loudly against her neck that she couldn't help the giggles that burst forth. When Embry did it again, she was lost, howling as Quil began cursing at them with more fervor. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Samantha curled up in a bed that wasn't hers, feeling absolutely content. She listened to Quil and Embry toss obscenities back and forth at each other, holding onto a man that was holding onto her just as tightly. She thought that it was pretty funny that for the first time in months, she finally felt like she was home.

"Mangy flea bit genital elephantiasis little fucker!"

"Quil, that doesn't even make sense. You see, genital elephantiasis would render one completely unable to…" Embry lectured on while Quil started lobbing things against his bedroom wall in protest.

Yep. Samantha was definitely home.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N In case you missed it from the last chapter, there's a standing **lemon** warning from here on out. They won't be in every chapter, but expect them regularly from now on. I'd estimate we're still not halfway through the story so far, so be prepared that it's going to be a long one. Thanks as always to my reviewers: _pinkshirt, eskimogirl58, Pyro Frankie, Buffyk0604, LivingOnFire, KerryH, hilja, _and_ Rhea Bleu_. You guys are why I'm updating so often, so this is for you. :)

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Ten

It had been five hundred years… Okay, more like four hundred and ninety three, but who was counting?

The rain was sheeting down on his fur, rolling off and dripping into puddles beneath his heavy paws as he stood at the border of what had once been his home. He stood at the true border, not the infuriatingly small plot of land that his brothers' weakened descendants had allowed themselves to be forced onto. He stood where Taha Aki had stood, his claws digging into the ground that bled the blood of a thousand ancestors, that beat with the strength and spirit of a thousand warriors, that cried with the howls of a thousand brothers. His father's many fathers had been sprung from the loins of Utlapa himself, before joining with Taha Aki's line.

Was it any wonder he'd been driven away in shame?

The heavy foliage rustled almost playfully, and he turned to look at the she-wolf as she crept towards him, belly almost touching the ground. She had been trying to sneak up on him for the last twenty minutes, and he had ignored her pointedly. She was on one side of the border. He was on the other. That was how it was, how it had been and how it would be. There was a little piece of paper tucked away in the jeans tied to his leg that said otherwise, but he knew the truth. These pups ran with the wind, but they had never run in the world he had, and they were unaware of the voices of their ancestors crying out to be heard. The noise of this world had plugged their ears and burned their noses until they were only shadows of what they could have been. What they should have been. The Pack was more than just a defense of their home.

Home. It had changed.

He could still hear the snarls of his brothers driving him across this border, branding him outcast and un-forgiven. He could still hear the cries of his mother and sisters as they learned of his actions, that he was a betrayer of the tribe and could never return. Worst, he could still hear the voice of his Alpha ordering him away, cursing him by cutting him off from his Pack, letting him hear them but allowing them to hear nothing from him. His punishment was to be forever outside the Pack, forever alone, forever tied to something that he was no longer a part of. Members came and went, years stretching into decades, decades into more as the Pack changed and softened, weakened and shrank. Their strength was dying. They as a people were slipping away. In pain he had listened to that death, strong enough to change it, but not allowed to do so.

The day had come when his Alpha's voice no longer whispered to him in the back of his mind. When the last connection to who he had been had dropped into silence, he had almost gone insane. That day he was finally alone. He had realized that his Alpha's curse had been the only gift the ancient wolf had been able to give, his only help down this terrible lonely road. And in that silence, without the protective barrier of an Alpha, he realized he could feel his ancestors in his bones, could hear them in his ears, and could smell them through his nose. He had no choice but to listen to them chanting unceasingly. Telling him who he was. What he had become. What he was to do. _Cast off. Betrayer_. _Unforgivable_.

The she-wolf pounced.

He sighed as she bowled him over, rolling onto his side and obligingly allowing her to chew on his ear. Even one as old as he could not deny her, although unlike her Pack, he did not resent her for it. If her teeth had not been so sharp he might have even enjoyed her attention. She gnawed happily on him, her paws against his chest on his side of the border, her tail wagging on hers. Young. Strong. Magnificent. And yet she didn't feel the other wolf coming towards them, not like he did. She didn't cower and tremble on her belly the way he was tempted to, the way he always ended up doing whenever the huge russet wolf joined them. She didn't feel the echo of the Alpha's growing strength that frightened him so. Instead she rolled over and licked the Alpha's muzzle, contentedly oblivious.

The russet wolf came to him and sniffed along his flank, and he remained still. Small. No threat, not to the Alpha, not to his Pack. The Alpha gave the border a pointed look and he whined in reply, laying his muzzle on the ground unhappily as he wagged his tail, once, twice in thanks. The Alpha was satisfied and stepped away. Tonight he would hunt. The outcast rose and followed. Tonight the outcast would hunt too.

It had been five hundred years, and there was finally a wolf stronger than him, there was finally another Alpha in Jack's head. An Alpha who despite himself couldn't shake off the nagging voices in his own. Jacob was beginning to hear the whispers that Jack heard loud and clear, although their messages about who they were and what they were to do were very different. Tonight however they would hunt as one. The two strongest predators on that side of the country both nuzzled their female companion affectionately, before slipping away into the rain in the search for their prey.

The she-wolf's tongue lolled out of her mouth, laughing at them both.

* * *

Samantha was an aggressive sleeper.

It wasn't her fault really. She was only seventeen, so she hadn't made a habit of sleeping next to other people, and as a single child she had never been forced to share a bed. It didn't matter if she hogged the blankets, no one cared if she twisted and rolled and flopped all over the place, and her flailing elbows certainly had never bothered _her_. Embry however had another take on the matter. It wasn't that waking up next to Sims was a bad thing. Heck, he'd been having daydreams about this kind of scenario for awhile now. Of course in those daydreams there was never a palm pressing uncomfortably against his nose or a knee wedged into his groin, and the girl in question was always murmuring his name in her sleep. Sims? Not so much.

"Quil…"

Yup. She'd been saying Embry's roommate's name for about half an hour now, her little nose scrunched up as she shifted against him. At first it had made him jealous, so insanely irrationally jealous that he had been tempted to go into Quil's room and tear his legs off. The only reason that he hadn't done so was because of the occasionally whispered, "Claire…" that followed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was dreaming about, and every time that Embry gently shook her awake enough to pull her out of her dream, Sims would slide right back in again.

She was a deep sleeper when she was with him, a fact that Embry was ridiculously proud of. He'd kept an eye on her enough to know that when she was asleep anywhere else, work or school or home, the slightest noise jerked her awake. If he hadn't spent the day at the beach with her, if she hadn't napped in his lap in the dojo, he would have thought it was the messing around that made her pass out like this. But no, it was him. When Embry was there, Sims finally felt safe enough to relax, and he took every chance he got to pull her in and let his natural body heat lull her into slumber. She needed the down time.

Sims downplayed it, but the truth of the matter was that she was never off her guard. Ever since meeting her, Embry had known this. Wolves were all about body language, and hers spoke louder than words. She wasn't the loner type, so the set of her body invited others to approach her. But once approached the set of her body hardened and pushed them away. She was wary, always wary, and always ready for a fight. At first Embry had taken that as a sign her shithead of a father was causing her problems, but aside from yelling at her a lot, that wasn't the case. Samantha was just as wary around Joe as she was around Sue Clearwater as she was around everyone else. A normal person might not have realized it but she was easily intimidated. When intimidated she fought like a wildcat. When fighting like a wildcat, she was sexy as hell.

Fuck, he loved that about her.

Sims wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever dated, although she was the most physically fit and her mind quite literally blew him away. What he really liked about her was that he could talk to her, really talk to her, and she really listened to him. Sims never made him feel like a beefed up steroid using moron, he was not her arm candy, and she didn't just want to get in his pants. Just for the record, she could get in his pants if she so chose. Any and every time she wanted, that was absolutely fine with Embry. Kissing her, loving on her was one of his most favorite things to do these days, and it was so nice to kiss a girl that finally knew what she was kissing back. And who still wanted to kiss him anyway, who still wanted to hold his hand and curl up in his arms, and who had yet to have flinched away from what he was. Cosmic karma didn't make his girl stick around. She did it because she wanted to.

He loved that about her even more.

These things being said, it was hard for Embry to force her to wake up completely when she was so tired. The only reason he was even considering it was because it would give the furiously snarling wolf inside of him a moment of peace. The wolf didn't want Quil's name on her lips any more than Embry did. She was _his_, and even imprinted Quil was considered competition to his growling inner wolf. Embry knew better, so he growled back. The wolf in him was one mean son of a bitch and its instincts tried daily to override his own. Living this way was a constant struggle. It made sharing the same skin kind of hard sometimes, although Embry liked to tell himself that he'd had worse roommates than his other self. Quil didn't find that particularly funny.

It wasn't all that surprising that he was having renewed problems with control. Embry was still young. Jack was the oldest wolf they'd found so far but Jake was starting to think of them all as puppies compared to the wolves he was running across. Jake seemed to think that the older they got, the more in control they'd be if they kept phasing, but Embry didn't care. He had no intentions of being in for life; he was not a career wolf. And the more time he spent coiled around the girl in his arms, the less he wanted that. He didn't want to live for centuries all alone. He didn't want a life full of nothing but death and killing. He didn't want to be in this kind of world forever, lying and hiding and skulking about. It wasn't him. It never had been, not that any of his friends would even remember that about him anymore. They had all sunk so deep into being Pack that it was easy to lose a separate identity. Sam was trying to stop phasing and he was failing horribly. The only reason he kept trying was Emily, because he would do anything for his imprint and he thought that was what she wanted from him, even if she had never said so.

Damn imprinting. Embry especially didn't want to imprint. He'd been scared of the thought even before he'd met Sims. He didn't want to be at the whim and mercy of someone else, someone not of his choosing. He wanted to be normal. To fall in love normal, to get his heart broken normal, to find 'the one' normal. He wanted to put his normal kids in his wife's normal belly and take care of his family with his hands and his heart, not his teeth and his claws. He wanted to come home to slightly burned dinners and fix broken water heaters and grow old and grey just like the rest of the world.

He wanted to not let Jake down just as much.

The Alpha teased Embry mercilessly about Sims. Yesterday had been the first time Jake had seen her, although her helmet had blocked her face from view, but Jake had agreed that she won the Kim versus Sims goods war. Jake was awesome. Embry was also going to have to find a way to kill him for looking in the first place. But hell, they all looked. Even her first day of school, when the other guys only knew that she was a girl Embry thought was hot, they looked. He'd seen through their eyes the way she ambled into a room, wary but relaxed, very nice to meet you, get the hell out of my way. He shouldn't have been surprised the girl took to Leah; he shouldn't have been surprised that he took to her. Headstrong women turned him on.

"Quil…"

Oh, come on. Couldn't she throw his name in there just once?

"Honey, you're dreaming," he tried again softly, cuddling her as best as he could without crunching down on her bruised chest. He made himself look at it. Every day, whether she realized it or not, he looked at it. He had done that. Don't let it happen again. "Sims…" Erg. Knee deeper in the groin. Brady was right; they did have some delicate spots, not that he would ever admit it.

"Quil…Claire…no!" She whimpered in a pained tone, and that was enough. Time for her to wake up. He'd done a shitty job protecting her from that day but he could protect her from a too painful memory of it. Embry took her by the shoulders and gave her a firm enough shake to wake up anyone.

"Sims, wake up."

"Quil!" Sims's yelped loudly, snapping upwards and almost smacking Embry in the face. "Claire's got the broom! Quick!"

The door to Embry's bedroom slammed open and a disheveled Quil stood staring at them, wild eyed.

"Huh? Claire? What's wrong with Claire?" he demanded, still in pajamas and half asleep. Sims's eyes were big as she looked around the room in confusion.

"She's…the toast was getting away…" Sims blinked and then looked down, realizing that she was topless in front of Quil, who was now staring at just her. She let out a small screech and jerked the blankets up to her chin. "Oh my god, Quil! What are you _doing_? Get out of here!" Quil blinked, turned bright red, and fled back to his own room.

"Toast?" Embry began laughing, falling back on the bed with his arms covering his face. "You've got to be shitting me. I've been wallowing in jealousy and guilt over here for the last half hour because of toast?"

"It was evil toast," Sims snapped, pulling the blankets over her head and twisting away as she buried herself in the bedding. She was grumpy this morning. Aww. Embry let her stew in her cocoon of blankets for a minute and then he started burrowing in after her.

"G' away," Sims mumbled as he peeled back layer one, and he grinned at the petulant tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he told her, biting back his laughter. "I shouldn't have teased you when you were having a nightmare about the toast."

"It was _evil_ toast, Embry," Sims said indignantly. "It was going to eat everybody." This was a little clearer as he un-tucked layer two from around her head. It wasn't easy, she was holding on with all her might.

"I'm sure it was," he agreed, ignoring her huff. He had her down to the sheet now and he could make out the shape of her features beneath the white cloth. "That's why I woke you up, Sims." He kissed her lips through the sheet. Then he kissed her again. "You think I'm gonna let the toast get _my_ girl?"

She didn't say anything and he rolled on top of her, careful to keep his weight off her chest. "Sims," he repeated pointedly, nibbling at her jaw through the sheet, and she grudgingly shook her head.

"No," she muttered petulantly.

"Damn straight. Any evil toast that thinks it can come after you is gonna get eaten for breakfast."

There was silence, and then Samantha started smiling through the fabric. "That was so lame, Embry."

He grinned against her cheek. "Nuhuh. I'm awesome."

"Most lame comment ever."

"Says the girl who's scared of toast."

"It was scary! It was all crusty and crinkly and it folded up the middle when it came running at us, and there was butter…stop laughing at me!" Hitting him through the sheet wasn't very effective, and it turned into a wrestling match that he easily won. She was pouting, another thing she only did when it was just the two of them and so it was to be appreciated in all its glory. He bit her pushed out lip through the fabric.

"Ow!"

He sucked on it for awhile.

"Hmmm."

He sucked on other things for awhile as she tugged at the sheet caught in between them. "Embry, I'm stuck in your bed."

"It's all part of my master plan, sweetheart." He grinned when she managed to wiggle out of her self-made prison up to her nose, so he kissed that too. She wrinkled her nose and sneezed, and Embry melted. This girl had him by the heartstrings and she didn't even know it. He kissed her forehead, her nose again, her earlobe. Then he worked his way down, taking the sheet off inch by inch and loving on her as he went. For some reason the sheet got caught just below her breasts and it took him a long time to get it loose. The same thing happened on her hipbones, where his too large for her pajamas had slid down a couple dangerous inches.

Sims threaded her fingers through his hair and gave a contented sigh as she settled down deeper into the bedding. He'd not cut his hair yet because it seemed like she liked it longer, or maybe he just liked the way her fingers felt in it. He nosed across her abdomen, rubbing his face into her hip. She had asked to smell like him last night. Well she did, very much so. Even after their shower, his scent remained etched in her skin, strongest across her stomach, and it made the possessiveness of the wolf in him settle. She was his. No matter what had happened when she went out with Leah, at the end of the night Sims was in his bed, in his arms, and beneath his body. Damn right, she was.

Embry knew better than to allow her to see this side of him. There was no better way to scare a girl off then to snarl and bite at everyone that looked at her, and that's exactly what his instincts told him to do when she was around, so much so that he had to keep a choke hold on himself just to function normally. It was that as much as her non-imprint status that concerned his Pack. Imprints tamed the wolves inside. Sims inflamed his, making the possessive wolf harder for him to control. Embry had always been the easygoing one, and even if he hadn't had the initial control some of his brothers had, after he had grown used to phasing he had always been a reliable part of the Pack. It made them nervous to see him have to work so hard at control, like he was a newbie again. But to Embry the tradeoff was completely worth it. The wolf might be inflamed but the man was…better. So very much better. Hell, he could honestly say these days that he was _happy_, and that hadn't happened in a long time.

Embry just needed time to learn to align the two parts of himself. There was one very pleasant way of doing that, he had learned this the day Sims had decided she wanted him to stay in her life, and he was pretty sure that Sims liked it just as much as he and his wolf did. Embry would soften his iron grip on the wolf and together they would nip and nuzzle at her flesh, together they teased her and touched her and wanted her. The wolf might make him more aggressive in bed then he used to be, but it would never hurt her. Embry would never hurt her. Sims's arms was the only safe place he could loosen his control and just be his happy, aroused, controlling, dual personality self. Sims probably had no idea of the conflicting natures inside him, and he didn't want her to know. The longer he kept phasing the harder it was to separate the two, no matter what Jake theorized, and even Embry's Alpha felt that Embry was growing too possessive over a non-imprint. Jake wasn't one to talk.

Jake had allowed his wolf to practically hunt Bella Swan.

Sims arched beneath him as he moved the sheet aside, letting out a soft moan of anticipation that raised his heartbeat. She was his. Theirs. His. Whatever, she was here now and that was all that mattered. Embry hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants, and met her eyes. It didn't matter what was driving him, he wasn't going a step further without her permission. Last night was last night, and he knew that by morning a girl can easily change her mind. Permission once didn't mean permission always.

"Don't stop," Sims breathed, tugging his hair. "Don't tease me…" Embry grinned against her skin.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he promised, already sliding the pants down her hips. Sims wiggled when he kissed her at her panty line, or at least where it would have been if he hadn't ripped them off of her last night. His weight on her legs held her in place and she made a frustrated sound in her throat as he took his time.

"What do you call this then?" she wanted to know, and Embry glanced up at her. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lip, making him want to bite it for her. Unfortunately his nose was much happier down here where she smelled so _good_.

"I call it being a very good boy and not ripping your clothes off and fucking you until you scream."

Hmmm. Hadn't meant for that to come out. Sims's eyes widened, and her heartbeat jumped. When the smell of her suddenly increased arousal slammed into his sensitive nostrils, Embry almost did just that, but instead he let out a pained groan and slid her pants down to her knees. She had them held close together, even as he pulled the pajamas off, not fighting him but not encouraging him.

"Please," Embry asked softly, nosing along her thigh. He wanted to smell her, wanted to taste her, needed to do both those things so bad it was making him tremble.

"Please what?"

"Please let me go down on you," he tried kissing her thigh, sucking on it in hopes that she would want this too. He would make it good for her. He would spend all day making it good for her if she let him.

"Open your eyes and ask me."

Huh? Embry forcibly pulled his thoughts away from what he wanted to do, and looked up at her. Sims was grinning naughtily, and she proceeded to cross her legs and bump his chin with her knee. Oh, this was payback for last night. Nope. Not gonna fly. Embry sat up, not realizing that he was growling, and he hooked her ankles in his hands. With one firm tug she was further down on the bed, beneath him with her legs on either side of him. Samantha yelped and her attempts to scoot back were rewarded by her hands pinned above her head and his heavier body holding down everything but her chest. Her eyes widened, and then she laughed, as if she knew she was in trouble and she accepted it wholeheartedly. Embry locked eyes with her, his voice a deep rumble as he spoke very slowly.

"Samantha Carter. I'm going to spend the rest of the morning tasting every fucking inch of you. Your legs will not be closed once, and I'm not going to let you come until you say my name twice as many times as you said Quil's while you were sleeping. Consider this me asking you, and this is your option to back out, because once I start there's no fucking way I'm letting you go." Belated he remembered to add, "Please."

"Holy shit." Her eyes were huge, and by now her heart was racing in her little chest.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he growled, rolling his hips into hers. It did nothing to ease the pain of his own arousal, but he liked how her eyes fluttered back for a moment.

"Can I abstain?"

"No." He bit the inside of her elbow in chastisement, sucking hard enough to leave a reddened mark.

"Okay, permission granted," Sims panted. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"Only in a good way."

And so it began. He wasn't lying when he said that he was going to taste every inch of her, although he deliberately avoided specific spots that he knew she wanted him to pay attention to. She was used to him teasing along her front, but she seemed shocked and a little timid when he rolled her over and pulled her up to her hands and knees. Her hair spilled over her shoulder onto the bed, leaving the nape of her neck exposed, and Embry locked onto that as he moved over her. Sims trembled when his teeth sank into her, hard enough that she would have a bruise, and she rocked back into him. She wasn't a midget like Kim, but she looked so small beneath him like this, and the wolf convinced him to do it a second time, drawing a moan from her.

His hands locked down on her hips, holding her in place as he worked over her shoulders, her back, licking along her delicate spine. Breakable. Fuck, she was so fucking breakable; he had seen her almost shatter in front of his very eyes. Never again. Don't let it happen again. His own personal mantra: keep her, protect her, love on her, and make her make that noise again...

"Embry," Sims panted as she trembled beneath his attentions. There we go. Only about a hundred more and he'd be satisfied. The curve of her ass in his hands. Her slender lower back beneath his mouth. When they were done he wanted to come there, across the small of her back like he had her stomach. Mark her on both sides. She was his. Let the whole world know it. He found her first. No one else could have her.

_Sims was his_.

His teeth dragged across the curve of her lower back, marking the place he'd already picked out. His. She gasped out his name a second time, earning her a hand over her breast, massaging the flesh but never touching the peak. She arched, trying to force his fingers where she wanted them and only got another bite for her trouble, this time on her hip. She tried to rock back into him to relieve the pressure and only got her knees jerked further apart for her efforts. Embry clucked admonishingly in her ear. She knew what was required to get her release. Sims was a stubborn girl who didn't often complain, but her arms were shaking from this position so Embry rolled her over again, on her back and beneath him. He liked her front better anyway. He held her hands down as he flicked his tongue over her nipples, grazing them with his teeth just enough to make her jerk and arch.

"Dammit, Embry…"

Yup. Three was the magic number, and so he got down to business. It was almost an hour later and his girl was still, as she had put it earlier, getting killed. Her legs were forcibly locked over his shoulders and she had given up a long time ago on trying to be quiet. As he lapped at her, Embry absently wondered if Quil had heard any of this before he'd left, and Embry kind of hoped he had. Not that he was the kiss and tell type, but Embry was rather of proud of this. Being a wolf definitely helped with not getting tired, but even as a wolf, Embry couldn't remember being able to pull those kinds of noises from a girl before. He was pretty sure she had torn the bed sheet beneath her, and after she had broken a nail, he wouldn't let her hold on to the headboard anymore. She was panting his name, tearing at his hair, and had probably either turned on or traumatized his roommate.

Maybe he should ask her to be his girlfriend. Embry thought that he'd like that.

"Dude, seriously, end it. We're late for meeting Cullen."

The whisper outside his window was so soft that only he could hear it, but Embry cursed. Seth just had to go and ruin his fun. Sighing, Embry sat back on his heels and pulled Sims up with him. The poor girl clung to him, trembling violently, and he kissed her lightly to bring her down. True to his word he hadn't let her come yet, and an hour's worth of his relentless attention on her had taken its toll.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"So mean…" was all that she was able to get out. Embry chuckled and stroked her hair affectionately. When she had stopped trembling so badly, he gently turned her and pressed her back to her hands and knees. He pushed his pajama pants down his hips and shifted above her again, kissing her neck and shoulder reassuringly as his hand went between her legs, his fingers sliding inside her heat. Sims let out a half moan, half whimper and he didn't stop her from rocking back against him. He had kind of counted on it actually.

It didn't take long, not after everything he'd put her through, and Embry crooned encouragingly to her when she finally let go. She cried out and collapsed almost instantly, and he had been ready for it, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling them both back upright. Sims's head rolled back on his shoulder, but she still managed to reach back between them and take him in her shaking hand. He covered her hand with his and after only a few strokes, he pressed his aching length to the small of her back, cursing softly into her hair as he joined her.

Embry held her in his arms long after he had finished, basking in the glow of them. Yes, he definitely was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. And maybe to marry him and have four children and a white picket fence and he could spend the rest of his life just like this. Yeah. That would be just fine. The wolf rumbled agreement and he nodded. He would just not tell her she would be marrying a shape shifting weirdo with borderline multiple personality disorder.

"Embry, man. Come on!" This time was just a little louder, and if Sims had been half as aware as she normally was, she might've heard him.

"Go away, Seth," he mumbled back under his breath. "I'm planning my picture perfect life here, so fuck off."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing, Sims. You okay?"

"I think you broke me," she whimpered and Embry chuckled, cradling her close and softly kissing the nape of her neck where he'd bitten her several times. Poor thing, he had been a little tough on her, hadn't he? He would feel bad if she wasn't radiating satisfaction from her very pores, a smug little smile playing over her lips.

"I'll put you back together again, I promise," he eased her down to her stomach, and even though she winced slightly, she didn't roll away immediately. Embry quickly found a cast aside shirt to help clean her off, and then swatted her lightly on the butt to tell her to roll over. Sims did so, stretching languidly as he cleaned himself off and pulled his pants back up. It was a little humbling that even after what they had just done, her eyes following his movements were enough to make him blush.

"What exactly does putting together entail?" she asked archly, and Embry chuckled, leaning over so that he could kiss her briefly. She seemed disappointed that he sat up instead of curling back around her like normal. Sorry Sims. The Beta had other plans for them.

"Putting together will start with breakfast," Embry smiled teasingly at her. "The non-toast variety." Sims stuck her tongue out at him as he moved off the bed and went about getting her cleaned clothes from last night and new ones for him.

"The toast has it coming," she growled dangerously and Embry couldn't help but laugh. She squealed when he bounced back down on the bed, rolling her sideways so he could swat her butt again. He blew a wet kiss on her hip before leaving her, switching his pajamas for jeans and quickly rolling on deodorant. He watched her sniff and smile and he made a mental note of that. Apparently an Axe man he would be, if his girl liked it that much. He rummaged through his dresser and then pulled a light blue t-shirt over his head. Sims frowned at that and he rolled his eyes, pulling it right back off and replacing it with a black one. Another smile from the lovely naked girl on the bed. Damn, he was whipped.

"Breakfast will be followed by spending the whole day with my hot ass," Embry informed her as he ran a worn leather belt through his belt loops, hooking the time weathered buckle before sticking a small bungee strap in the back pocket of his jeans. Just in case he had to phase, it was good to be prepared. "Lunch and dinner and various snacks will be inserted as needed, and if we're really lucky Seth will _go the fuck away_!"

She blinked at the last part, which made sense almost immediately as Seth's chipper voice accompanied the knock on the door.

"No can do. We're late for the group date, ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and Embrys, that is."

"How long has he been here?" Sims hissed, and Seth tapped on the door again.

"Long enough to think that either Embry's the man or you like to fake it, Sims," Seth informed her cheerfully. "Tick tock, guys. We've gotta roll. Ten seconds and I'm coming in there."

"The hell you are, Seth!" Sims called back, and Embry decided that the blush on her cheeks looked lovely as it spread down her neck and chest. She glared at him when he held her clothes over her head, making her jump for them twice before lowering his hand. Her clothes were starting to get worn, and she didn't have that many, but she looked hot as hell in faded jeans and a red cotton men's tank top, bruises aside. No wonder Rico, the soon to be handless and nose-less vampire, had been sniffing around. He wanted to buy her some new stuff, not that he cared what she wore, but she would never let him. It bothered him watching Joe Carter drink like a fish every night at the bars and Sims make do with nothing, but she had made it clear what parts of her business he was and was not allowed in. That didn't mean he couldn't find other ways of spoiling her. Several came to mind right now, although having Seth there made them…awkward, if not impossible.

"Everyone decent?" Seth poked his head into the room and wrinkled his nose a little before reddening slightly. That's right, Embry thought, meeting Seth's gaze with a smirk. Wanna make something of it little wolf? Seth raised an eyebrow and Embry immediately dropped his eyes. Beta. Sir.

"Seth, you have got to be the most irritating little shit I have ever met," Sims told him, fastening the button on her jeans with her back turned to the door. Seth chuckled.

"Don't be mad at me that you guys can't keep an appointment. Poor Carlisle's been waiting for, oh, half an hour now."

"Alice probably saw that and made him stay at home for awhile," Embry yawned, wrapping his arm around Sims and nuzzling her hair. "Call her and see if they mind waiting until after breakfast."

Seth's phone rang, and he flipped it open. "Sorry Carlisle, these two are as bad as Bella and Edward. Did she? Tell Alice thanks, and we'll be there after we eat. Apparently feeding Sims is more important to Embry than ensuring her good health. Yeah, hungry wolves are grumpy wolves, good point. See you later." He closed the phone and stared at them brightly. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"I'm taking Sims to the diner," Embry informed Seth, opening the door so that she could escape and use the bathroom first. Seth smirked at her as she thumped him on the head as she passed by. "You, however, are not welcome."

"Harsh." Seth grinned. "Leah's right. You are so pussy whipped."

"At least he's getting some, Seth," Sims mumbled from around a mouthful of toothpaste. Embry smirked.

"You heard the lady. Now I mean it. Go. It is way too hard to find alone time, especially now with the patrol patterns changing."

Seth rolled his eyes at that. "When are you guys going to stop bitching about this? So we're running three a shift instead of two. The world will not end if our home is protected better. Jake okayed it, so quit whining. You're as bad as Jared."

"Well, Jake's gone and Leah's been off running errands for him all over the place, and Quil's covering the Makah reservation by himself now that Claire's back up there. So who the hell do you think is getting stuck with the backlog?"

"Me." Seth gave him a pointed look and Embry ground his teeth until Seth conceded. "And you and Paul and Jared. Because we can. Because we have to. Listen, if it helps at all, Billy laid the smack down on Jake last night. When summer's over, he has to be back for his senior year. A GED isn't good enough for Billy, and Jake's almost too old for the school to let him finish there. Another couple months of this and it'll be better."

Embry nodded, relieved about Jake and ignoring the inadvertent GED jab. "Is Jake going to be there this morning?"

"No. Jack--"

"I can hear you guys, just for the record," Sims piped up from behind the now closed bathroom door. "Leah said Jack was none of my business, so proceed at your own risk."

Embry and Seth exchanged a grin at her honesty.

"Anyway, prying ears aside," Seth continued with a chuckle, "Jack told the girls last night that there's a new wolf that phased and came this way, heading south. We missed him somehow. Jack tried to grab him, but the newbie slipped out of his hold and Jack wasn't leaving his territory for a pup. You know how he is. Jake thinks that the kid's gotta be pretty strong to have shaken off Jack, and so he's going after him. He's gonna try and bring the kid back with him if he can."

"Jake left already?"

"Before dawn this morning. Jack went with him."

"Seriously?" That was a surprise. The old wolf was very uncomfortable around his own kind, and years of solitude had left him…quirky.

"It's a start. Thank Leah, she's been pulling him back into our world a little at a time. Plus the council caved yesterday and Leah wanted to let Jack know right away. She thinks it's a sign of his appreciation to Jake. It's always a good thing when the big boys play nice."

The water stopped running in the sink and Sims emerged, her face freshly scrubbed and her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "So it probably _wasn't_ a good thing for me to threaten to sic the Pack on Jack last night?" she said ruefully, jumping into the conversation since they weren't bothering to hide it from her. Seth flinched at the memory and Embry paled.

"You did what?" Embry asked in chagrin.

"Don't you remember me telling you? I was kind of tired so I might have glossed over it. Leah wouldn't get Rico off of me and Rico wouldn't get Rico off of me, so I told Jack that I was your girl and since we were in his territory, it was his problem. I kind of pissed him off, I think."

"Sweetheart? What exactly did you say?" Embry asked very slowly, feeling as if he was speaking to a child who was holding a gun.

"I believe I said, 'I'm the girl of a wolf in a Pack much larger than yours, so get this fucking leech off of me.' Yeah, I think that was it, almost verbatim." She gave him a bright smile. "Bathroom's free if you want it."

"She's gonna get me killed," Embry whimpered and Seth patted him on the shoulder.

"Jake personally apologized this morning for that, so no harm no foul. He thought that it was pretty funny, actually. You know, after everyone decided no one was killing anyone."

"Sims. Honey. Baby. Please don't do that again. _Please_."

"No promises. Rico was seriously invading my personal bubble. Where's this diner? I'm hungry."

"She doesn't get it," Seth sighed, but Embry shook his head, catching Sims's eye as she headed back in to make his bed.

"Oh, she gets it," Embry disagreed a little disconsolately. Sims smiled sympathetically at him and went about tucking the messed up sheets back in place. "Remember when I said she doesn't play nice? She really doesn't play nice when you back her in a corner."

"Then she shouldn't play with Leah. Leah specializes in backing people in corners."

"She's right here, you know." Samantha finished the bed and yawned, coming up and ducking her head underneath his arm. Embry tugged her into his side, letting his arm lay heavy across her shoulders. She wrapped her own around his waist in response, and it was ridiculous that the simple action made him grin that big. "If all we're going to do is talk, I'm going back to bed. I'm exhausted. Embry broke me."

"Damn straight," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. Seth made a gagging noise in his throat, but his eyes were sparkling. Embry knew that most of the Pack had serious reservations about him getting involved so deeply with someone he hadn't imprinted on, and Seth was on the forefront of that. But control issues aside, for the first time in a really long time, Embry the person was happy. Even more than that, he was content, and that contentment spilled over into the Pack. They liked him like this and they wanted each other to be happy. A happy Pack was a better Pack, and Seth knew that as much as any of them. So he tossed them a grin.

"I'll meet you guys at the treaty line. Make sure to brush your teeth, Emb. We wouldn't want the nice vampires to think we smell."

"What was your way of describing him, Sims?" Embry asked her and she smirked, hugging his waist tightly.

"Most irritating little shit ever?"

Embry nodded solemnly. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Sims matched him plate for plate for the first two plates, but then she fell behind, her eyes big as she watched him inhale his food.

"I'm not sure if that's sexily masculine or absolutely disgusting."

"It's sexily masculine," Embry mumbled around an entire pancake. "Are you still hungry? Get something else."

"Naw, I'm good," she replied absently while eyeballing her third plate, small and round and covered with greasy sausage. "I wouldn't have even gorged this much if I'd gotten to eat dinner last night."

There were very few things that could get his complete attention while he was eating. That was one of them. "Why didn't you eat last night, Sims?" He had meant it to come across as mildly curious, instead of mildly angry as it did. Samantha gave him an amused smirk when his hand twitched and bent his fork.

"Easy killer," she reached over and took his fork out of his hand, handing him the clean extra fork that had been lying unused next to her plate. "That's two forks in one meal. We're about to run out of spares."

Embry flushed a little. So he got excited when he ate. It happened.

"And to answer the question, I didn't eat dinner because you and Collin ate it for me and Brady. Then when I went out with Leah, I just kind of forgot." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I could've raided your kitchen last night if I'd wanted, but I was tired. Okay, really, Embry. Stop looking at me like that. Believe it or not I was capable of taking care of myself before meeting you."

Great, she looked irritated. What was he supposed to say? Dinner was a given, or it should be a given and not a fucking privilege. You shrug away the small stuff. You don't shrug away dinner. His girl should never have to shrug away dinner. _Never_. There went fork number three. Sims sighed and gave him a tired look, but he didn't say anything and kept his eyes firmly on his food. This way he was doing as she asked and not looking at her 'like that'. Sims stood up and went to the next table over, and she came back with two sets of rolled up silverware.

"Okay," she tossed both sets to him and crossed her arms, settling back down. "Spill, hot stuff. You look like you're about to blow a gasket."

Embry shoved another pancake in his mouth, chewing it harder than necessary.

"Isn't right," he muttered, swallowing and repeating. He should have ordered more pancakes. Two stacks were never enough. He and Collin did eat all the burgers, didn't they? He was such an asshole, and so much for taking care of her. "I should've watched us better."

"Embry? Do you think that if I had asked you for a burger, you would have given me one?"

"Of course." What was he, a complete jerk?

"Then it's my fault for getting wrapped up in torturing Brady. This was actually worth the loss of sustenance, by the way. Enough with the guilt, Embry, remember our deal? I have no problem making you go find Leah."

Embry reddened, but he gave the girl across the table from him a quick grin. "My shirt's still in my truck. The guys give me hell every time they see it."

Sims laughed and leaned back in her booth. She idly played with her straw, looking around the diner. They were the only two Quileute's there, and every so often they would get a look from the other customers. Embry ignored it, since he had grown used to being looked at strangely ever since he had grown a foot in a couple weeks. Sims however met the looks with challenging ones of her own. Embry belatedly realized that the bruising on her chest was visible from her tank top and that considering his appearance, some people would assume that he had done it. Well, it was true. He had. But not all the stares were accusing. Some were of interest. Sims coolly glared down a girl from Fork's High, and Embry couldn't help but chuckle. Sims blushed a little when he did and she looked at her plate.

"What?" she crossed her arms defensively. "She was staring at you. Not that you're not one hundred percent stare-able, but I am right here."

"You're jeal--_ous_," Embry sing-songed, grinning even bigger. "You're not going to get in a cat fight over me, are you, Sims? If you are, I have to find someone who can last longer than a half second. It's no fun watching girls fight if it's over that fast."

Sims rolled her eyes, but she was fighting her own smile. "Wanna pit me against a leech again?"

"_No_."

Well, that came out a little harsher than intended, and he probably cracked the bottom of his empty juice glass when he slammed it down on the table. Instead of looking scared, Sims slapped her hand over her face and tried to cover her laughter.

"God, you just _growled_," Sims giggled, ignoring the now numerous stares. "That's so…I don't know. Cliché? What would you do if I rubbed your tummy? Start thumping your leg?"

Embry hit his raging inner wolf with a flying arm bar, and when he'd slammed its back painfully to the ground, he looked up at Sims and gave her a naughty smile. "No, sweetheart. That's when you rub something else."

The crimson flush to her cheeks made her prettier than she was, and he made a mental note to do it again.

"Uhh. Yeah, anyways…"

"You don't have to change the subject, Sims. I'm quite happy with this one." Embry teased her by hooking his leg on hers, straightening it enough under the table that he could grab her ankle. When he placed her foot firmly in the middle of his lap, she made the most adorable squeaking noise and jerked away, folding her legs up beneath her. Embry winked at her and then noticed her full plate of sausage, abandoned and growing cold. He eyed her sausage wistfully.

"Go for it," she pushed the plate his way, and Embry made a happy sound in his throat. He speared all four sausage links onto his knife and stuffed his into his mouth at once. "S'good," he mumbled happily.

"Hey, speaking of fighting, Embry," Sims brought up slowly, and he had the feeling that he wasn't going to love whatever she was about to say.

"Yeah?" She had left her toast after viciously tearing into one piece. He tore into the rest of them for her.

"I was wondering if you would start training me for real, not just workouts for the fun of it. Assuming I get the go ahead from Dr. Cullen, that is."

"Training you in what?" he asked carefully. Sims hesitated for a brief second then spit it out.

"Mixed martial arts." Sims gave him a quick look, gauging his reaction. Embry's head had snapped up and he was quiet for a moment, munching a wad of toast thoughtfully, so she took it as a chance to press her case. "So I know there aren't very many females training for MMA events compared to the men, but it's picking up big in California, and Strikeforce is throwing out the idea of having more female venues. There are semi professional events out there, and even though the money's not great, it would be a way to get your dojo's name in circulation."

"Assuming you didn't get your ass handed to you." Embry gave her a steady look, which Sims met.

"There's that," she conceded. "But I don't think I will. I'm fast, I've got good endurance, and I'll be fighting against women. I'm not going to have as much of a disadvantage when it comes to my reach."

"Grappling's just as important as the kickboxing element," he reminded her, not putting her down but being honest in his assessment. "You can hang on your feet, but submission holds are not your strong point. I don't know, Sims. You don't have the brute strength some girls have and you've never been formally trained in jiu-jitsu."

"Ahh, but see I know someone who has. He's been spending his time teaching karate and kickboxing, so he might have forgotten," Sims gave him a little smile, but Embry pursed his lips. He looked at her closely. The last two months hadn't been easy on her, and she was slimmer now than she had been when he had first met her.

"I won't let you fight at the weight that you are," Embry shook his head, thinking about this. "What are you right now, one-ten? That puts you in the middle of the featherweight class, but you're too thin right now for your build."

"Yeah," Sims countered, "but I'm normally one-twenty, which only puts me only five pounds under the top of the lightweight class. I can up that easily."

"That puts you _fifteen_ pounds under, Sims," Embry reminded her. "Fifteen pounds of muscle isn't as easy to build up in a woman as it is in a man, and even the amateurs are going to be tough as hell. There are rules to this stuff if you're serious about it."

"There's always unsanctioned freestyle, if that would suit you better," Sims said archly, and he glared at her.

"If you ever climb into a freestyle ring, I'm hauling your ass right back out," Embry growled, showing his teeth a little. "And don't even mention street fighting to me, Sims. Both venues get people hurt."

"It also gets them a lot of money."

"Is that what this is about? Money?" He frowned, not liking that. He'd rather have her back to walking to and from the One-Stop every night. Sims was shaking her head.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt. We're getting off track, aren't we? Listen, I've worked too hard to be squeaky clean to do something stupid. The point is to better me and maybe you too. What's it going to hurt, Embry? If I go out there and make a fool of myself, I'm just another girl trying to be tough and not succeeding. If I go out there and make a name for myself, I'm tied to your dojo. That could help you gain more business."

"I'll think about it."

"Embry…"

"You know what you're asking, right?" Embry gave her a serious look. "I'm gonna have to _kill_ you to get you in that kind of shape, and I think we both know I don't even like it when you scratch your knuckles. Plus, I'm not sure I'm even qualified to teach you what you'll need to know. MMA train in teams of athletes, or with teams of coaches to make sure you cover every aspect of the sport. There's only so far I can help you, I'm just too strong. Even trying to be careful, half the shit you'll have to know will kill you if I don't watch myself. Hell, just look down if you want to see what me using too much strength can do to you."

"Embry," she sounded disapproving, but he ignored her and plunged on.

"What happens if I put you in a leg bar and accidentally rip your hip out of its socket? Or do a guillotine and pop your head off?" Sims started snickering at that and he gave her an icy look. "It's not funny, Sims. I could. Why do you think I don't train anymore, huh? It's not because I grew tired of it. Besides Jake and Quil, martial arts was the only thing I had growing up and losing it to become…what I became wasn't easy."

Sims reached over and took his hand, and he hadn't realized that it was trembling a little. She rubbed his knuckles soothingly.

"I get that, Embry. Trust me, I get that so much. And you didn't lose it, you just had to modify it for us plebeians. If one of the other guys was as badass as you, then you wouldn't have to hold back. But isn't that part of the training you always talk about, control and restraint? Think of this as an opportunity for you, too. I honestly don't think that you could bring yourself to hurt me, no matter what move we were working on. And even if it did, I think it would only toughen me up."

Embry heard what she was saying, and he tried to see it from her side. She was good, not the best, but good. She could be really good if given the right training, and he had been really good when he'd stopped. The one thing his mother had done right had been drive him to Forks for training three days a week for his whole life from the time he was barely a toddler, and by sixteen he had been winning or placing at every competition he went to. MMA wasn't a venue he had ever competed in, but he had to admit that it fit Sims's style better than it had his own. She was a scrapper. She could do well.

"I'll think about it," he repeated, but she was giving him that cute little smile she got when she was pleased. She thought he'd cave. Not necessarily. He did have to think about this, it was a lot that she was asking for, and he wasn't going to risk hurting her. No way. And if Carlisle thought training now was still a bad idea, then she was sunk until the vampire changed his mind.

"You let me jump off a moving truck and over a cliff," she reminded Embry with a sparkle in her eye. "Isn't it a little late to play extra cautious?"

"Do you think for one instant you were at risk that night?" he countered smugly, lowering his voice so no one could overhear. "Sweetheart, you could fall off a ten story building headfirst onto concrete, and as long as I was wrapped around you, you'd be fine. I'd have one hell of a headache, but you wouldn't have a scratch. There was no way you were going over that cliff without me. Nice first date, huh? I got to get fresh and it was all allowed because I was keeping you safe. I'm so cool."

Sims rolled her eyes but she smiled at him. "You know, I always wondered why you were able to know where the shore was that night. I could barely see you in front of me, forget the way back to land."

"I saw you," Embry looked over at her, remembering the night fondly. "I saw every drop of water on your face. Do you know how hard it was not to kiss you that night? See? I'm not entirely clichéd; it would have been the perfect setting."

"You're changing the subject, although that was a good effort," Sims waggled her finger at him, and he reached over and grabbed it between his thumb and his pointer finger. He leaned over and kissed her wrist before releasing her. It must have taken her by surprise, and he smirked as she blushed again. Beautiful. It took her a moment to return to her train of thought.

"You're tough, Embry, and yeah training that kind of stuff with you could get me hurt. But I'm tough too. That's something you seem to have forgotten this last several weeks. Remember?" Sims pointed her thumb at herself smugly. "Bitch with the baseball bat. Take that for what it was, proof that I can hang when shit gets bad. If I didn't run screaming from that, could getting my ass kicked by Bertha the Bodybuilder be so bad?"

"Taking a beating is still taking a beating no matter who's dishing it out, Sims."

"Then I better make sure I'm the one doing the dishing," she replied cockily.

"Does anything ever scare you off?" Embry laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, you have me half convinced. But only half. It's not a completely bad idea and I'm getting pretty bored teaching cardio kickboxing all the time. You need to understand something, though. This is going to depend on me as much as you. If I can't fine tune myself down enough to spar with you, then it's a no go."

"Deal," she held out her hand and he ignored it, instead disregarding the very public place they were in as he leaned over and put his hand behind her head. He tugged her in closer and kissed her, a quick simple kiss that rather shocked the little old couple two booths down. Sims laughed and he grinned, stealing her last piece of toast as he retreated. Embry watched Sims settle back, seemingly very content. Every so often her eyes would flicker up to his and she would smile a little bigger before looking back down again. He decided to take the conversation a different direction as the waitress came over and gave them their check. He ignored the glare he got from bending so many forks.

"Okay, so tell me something," Embry said, waving her away when she tried to pull out some money.

"What's that?" Sims slapped the tip on the table anyway and he gave her a quick grin.

"There's your freebee today. No more paying, this is a date, remember? And tell me something. Anything. Something bigger than your favorite color or favorite food or any of that crap. I want to know you, Sims, so tell me something that means something."

Sims considered his request, humming thoughtfully. She still hadn't answered yet when he paid the check and led her out to his truck, and he was pleased that she was able to climb into the cab with less difficulty than she'd been having. He closed the door behind her and got in the driver's seat, starting up the ancient engine. As it rumbled to life, Sims sat up straighter.

"Okay. I've got something."

"I'm listening."

"When I was nine years old, I had my first kiss." Sims grinned at him from her seat and played with the seatbelt strap. "His name was Bobby Price and I thought that he was sooo cute."

"Cuter than me?" Embry asked her with an arch look and Sims laughed.

"Way cuter. Smaller muscles though. Anyway, he was the cutest boy in the fourth grade, and he cornered me behind the monkey bars during recess. No one was around and he said he wanted me to be his first kiss. So I said yes. Of course I said yes, this boy was so cute that even _fifth_ grade girls liked him," Sims added the last part dramatically, and he grinned at her.

"Hot commodity," Embry nodded sagely. "Good for him."

"So I kissed him and then he ran away. The next day someone asked me if Bobby Price had kissed me and I said yes, very proudly I might add. Then she laughed at me and said that Bobby said he never kissed me and that I would lie about it. I was crushed."

She stuck out her lip and he patted her on the knee, but then she chuckled.

"And I was kind of pissed too, so I went and found him after school. I dragged him into the gym and hid with him right behind the bleachers. There was no one there and I asked him if he wanted to kiss me again. He said yes and I let him kiss me. The next day when asked, he swore up and down that he hadn't, but you want to know the funny part? Whenever I wanted that boy to kiss me, he would. Even in high school, even when he was the gorgeous star of the football team and dating cheerleaders and was still way too good to be seen with me, all I had to do was crook a finger and head for the bleachers, and that boy would all but run after me."

Embry grinned at the image, of his Sims wagging her finger and the boy stumbling after her. He could picture little pre-phasing Embry doing the exact same, with a younger Quil and Jake hot on his heels.

"Want to know what I learned?" Sims kicked her foot up on the dashboard of the truck and gave him a smile. "I learned that it doesn't matter what someone says. It matters what they do. Bobby Price might have been one insecure little player who ran his mouth a lot, but I knew in a pinch I could count on him. For smooches at least. And when I left Chicago, Bobby Price kissed me goodbye in front of everyone, including his girlfriend."

"Should I be worried about this Bobby fellow?" Embry cracked a knuckle jokingly and Sims chuckled.

"Hardly." She scooted over in the bench seat and laid her head on his shoulder. Embry took the steering wheel in his left hand so he could rest his right on her knee. "The point is that I learned that while running your mouth might make you appear like an asshole, it doesn't necessarily _make_ you an asshole."

She let that sit quietly between them and when he made the connections, Embry frowned. "You're talking about your dad," he guessed. Sims gave him an arch little look.

"Maybe. He's a dick, and you know I think you guys are too hard on him. But maybe I'm talking about everyone. This whole place included. People blab a lot, but that doesn't make them bad people. For instance, I'm guessing your fork rampage will be the talk of the diner all day. You should have seen the waitress, her eyes were bugging out of her head."

Sims grinned at the thought and Embry grunted, a little embarrassed. Sims snuggled in closer to his shoulder, her hand running soothingly over his arm.

"That's exactly why I'm not sure about this training stuff, sweetheart," Embry admitted to her, chewing the inside of his lip as thought about it. "I don't want to have to piss you off and tell you no, but I don't want you to become my…fork."

That wasn't the most eloquent way of putting it, but Sims didn't laugh at him or get mad. She simply patted his bicep.

"You care, Embry. There's nothing wrong with that."

Yeah he did. He cared a whole fucking lot. Embry didn't know how to say it though, so he just kissed the top of her head. Sims closed her eyes as they drove through Forks, heading back towards the reservation and the treaty line. A sleek black Mercedes S55 AMG was waiting for them, and Embry glanced down at his truck a little self-consciously. Sims snorted when she saw the car.

"I take it being the undead pays well? That's crap."

He loved this girl.

Carlisle had been sitting inside the vehicle speaking with Seth, so thankfully no one heard or was offended by Sims's comment. As they were getting out, Embry turned to Sims suddenly. "Hey. We're together, right?"

"Ummm, right?" she looked confused.

"As in, you're my girlfriend, I'm your boyfriend, and you'll kill me if I forget Valentine 's Day kind of together. Right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Sims blinked, caught off guard. "Is this you asking me?"

"Is this you accepting? Cause I've got to admit, all this talk about Bobby Price is making me a little territorial."

Sims stared at him for a moment, and then she laughed as she stepped out of the truck. "You big moron. Yes, I'm your girlfriend. Now behave yourself while we're here, okay?"

Embry followed suit, knowing he was grinning stupidly. "Hey, Doc. Hey, Seth. Guess what?"

The wolf and the vampire exchanged patiently amused smiles, and Seth followed it up with an eye roll. "Dude, only you are stupid enough to not have realized that she's your girlfriend yet."

"Seth, out of everyone everywhere, you are in the least position to call someone else stupid," Sims retorted instantly, walking straight toward Carlisle even though Embry heard her heart rate increase. Embry followed behind, smirking when Samantha smacked Seth's head for the second time today as she passed by. He managed to look a little offended but the glare she gave him was harsh enough that he backed down.

"What did you feed her?" Seth whined to Embry, rubbing his head as if it was even possibly for her to have hurt him. "She's evil this morning."

"Just a couple puppies and whatnot. How's it going, Dr. Cullen?" Embry asked politely. He'd been especially cordial to the vampire since Carlisle had been treating Sims. Carlisle nodded, a small friendly smile on his beautiful face when the pair stopped in front of him. The wolf inside him was growling, but with less viciousness than normal. Even the wolf understood that Carlisle had saved Sims's life.

"I am just fine, Embry," Carlisle said in a smooth voice, before turning his attention to Sims. Don't growl at the doctor. Don't growl. "Miss Carter, how have you been feeling?"

"Better. Not best but much better," she said honestly. "Are you going to need to poke and prod a little, Dr. Cullen?" That meant taking her shirt off and Sims seemed less than enthused at the idea. Carlisle gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Unfortunately that's part of it, when dealing with the injuries you sustained, Samantha. I would offer the privacy of my car, but I'm uncomfortable with that myself." He gave her a rueful look. "I believe that even under a truce, it's not wise for a vampire to stand between a wolf and his mate, or corner her in closed spaces."

Embry grimaced at the word. Thanks doc, out us why don't you.

"Mate?" Sims looked at Embry in some confusion, and if Carlisle's face wasn't impassive, Embry would have thought the vampire was having a little fun with him. "I'm his girlfriend…I'm not sure _mate_ is the right word."

"It sure sounded like mating this morning to me, Sims," Seth teased her and Sims flushed bright red. Embry felt that it was his duty to defend his girl's honor, and therefore had no remorse in hitting Seth hard enough in the throat to ensure he didn't talk for a little while.

"You'll need to allow me access to your spine and chest please, Samantha," Carlisle told her, and Sims looked decidedly unhappy. But she caught his eye and Embry nodded at her. Sims sighed and proceeded to strip off her shirt and bra. Embry stepped to Samantha's side and Seth stepped to his as the girl turned her back to them all. Despite being an interested party, Embry kept his eyes on the vampire, watching every move he made, and Seth watched every move Embry made. Embry wondered if Samantha understood that Seth wasn't there to protect her, he was there to protect Cullen from Embry should he lose his control. Sims grimaced before the exam on her spine was even half done.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of the OK corral here, guys," Sims complained, and she had obviously picked up on the tensions. "This is silly. All werewolves back away, all the way to the truck. He's not going to hurt me, Embry, and Embry's not dumb enough to attack Dr. Cullen, Seth. So you boys go mind your business and I'll come back there when we're done."

Embry didn't like that at all, but it wasn't his decision, it was Seth's. The younger werewolf considered Sims for a moment, and then he nodded as if pleased, putting a hand on Embry's shoulder like he needed it. He didn't need it. Not at all. Just because his girl was half naked all alone with a vampire that could kill her before he could get to her…He was fine. The wolf raged but Embry forced a smile.

"You'll be fast?" he asked weakly. "It's gonna rain soon and I don't want her getting sick."

Carlisle nodded and Sims gave him a reassuring smile. Embry would like to think that he walked more than was dragged to the truck.

"She'll be fine," Seth stated firmly, and Embry crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the pair by the car. Seth stood next to him, and Embry wasn't ignorant to the fact that his Beta's strength was keeping him rooted in place. It was only a couple minutes and Sims was dressed and trotting back to them, looking relieved. She immediately went to Embry and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. She smelled slightly of leech, but mostly of her and him and that was what mattered. Carlisle waited until she was once again in Embry's reach before following her to them, so it didn't even look like he was chasing her. Smart.

"Samantha's healing well," he informed them. "I suggested that she begin physical therapy, but she says that she's hoping to begin more intensive training with you, Embry."

"It's not completely decided," Embry told Carlisle. "Is she okay for that?"

"I would say that you need to build her up slowly, and no direct chest attacks for at least another couple weeks." Carlisle frowned. "If she experiences any sharp pains in her back at all, stop and come find me. With time the proper conditioning could make her as good as new, but be careful."

"Always."

"Are you coming over to watch the football game, Seth?" Carlisle turned to the Beta, his expression growing more relaxed. It was easier for the Cullens to deal with Seth and Jake then with the rest of the wolf pack. "Alice hates not knowing if she's supposed to have food or not. Samantha and Embry are welcome as well, of course."

"Of course they are," Seth stretched and gave Carlisle and easy smile. "But these two lovebirds are kind of disgusting to be around, and Sims here will be hard on Jasper. She barely keeps her fear down around one of you guys, I don't want her to make him uncomfortable in his own home."

Sims looked embarrassed at that, and Embry growled at Seth. "It's not like her first or third vampires were fun experiences for her Seth. Give her a break."

"Third?"

Carlisle raised an eye and the three non-vampires muttered "Rico" at the same time. The vampire chuckled, and he gave Samantha a sympathetic look.

"If it helps, I think your mate has taken care of that problem for you. Seth?" Carlisle headed back to his car, a smirking Seth following and leaving Embry to explain _that_ one by himself. Damn vampire. Damn Beta.

"Do I even want to know?" Sims asked warily, watching the car pull away. Does she want to know that to every supernatural being that meets her today that she smelled overwhelmingly like…well…his cock? Probably not. Did she want to know that he did it on purpose and would do it again every single chance he got? Again, probably not.

"Ummm…you look really pretty today, sweetheart."

"Embry? We're getting in the truck now so you can take me home and I can get a shower."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Today was a good day."

Embry looked down at the girl in his arms, and the contented smile on her face brought one to his own. Sims was draped lengthwise across his lap, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder, and for awhile he had suspected her of dozing off. He certainly had. They had worn themselves out today. After her shower, and a brief uncomfortable run in with her father, Embry had taken Sims down to the water and to her excitement he had rented them a little motorboat. They had spent the day tooling around the shore, fishing and swimming despite the rain that intermittently showered down on them. It had been easy and simple, with their biggest worries being how many vending machine sandwiches it would take to fill a wolf's stomach, if baiting a hook with gummy worms worked just as well as live bait, and how long he could kiss her under water before she needed to come up for air.

A minute and a half. They were working on improving that with practice.

The sun was slipping lower on the horizon, dark pinks and oranges casting their colors across the ocean. The rain had let off, allowing them to be able to sit in the bed of his truck while quietly watching the sunset. Embry tugged at the band holding Sims's ponytail, and was rewarded by the mass of dark tendrils falling across his arm. Burying his fingers in her hair, Embry pressed his face against the top of her head and nodded.

"Today was a very good day," he agreed softly. "Is it bad that I don't want to take you home?"

"That would be nice, but I have school tomorrow. And then I've got some major community service hours to make up. Although I think I need to start looking for somewhere else to volunteer at. I think this'll look scandalous to the scholarship committee, and I've worked too hard to mess everything up now."

"That makes sense, but I can't say that I'll be pleased to lose the extra help," Embry breathed in deeply, the scent of her hair and the scent of the ocean intermingling in his nostrils. Out to the east he could smell Paul running patrol, and on the faintest edge of his senses was the smell of heavier rain. Tonight it would storm, but for now everything was peaceful.

"You'll still get the help," Sims promised. "Remember that I want to start really training with you, and I'm not really set up to pay for lessons."

Embry shook his head. "You seriously think I would charge you? You're my girl. You're mine, with all rights and privileges that accompany that." He winked at her and Sims shifted closer, tugging at the collar of his shirt absently.

"What rights and privileges are we talking here?" she asked him softly in an unusually vulnerable voice. "Because we need to be honest, Embry. The only right and privilege that I can provide you is unconditional backup, and considering the things you might need backup against, I'm not going to be much help."

Backup, huh? Of the unconditional variety? That meant that she was on his side. Not the Pack's side or La Push's side or the human's side. She was on _his_ side, the Embry side. That sounded so damn good he didn't know how to describe it. Instead he pushed her hair away from her eyes.

"You've got my back, sweetheart?" Embry smiled down at her and he thought it was adorable when Sims blushed.

"For what it's worth." She continued picking at his shirt, and he sensed something was wrong. The line of her mouth was tightened and he could smell a change in her scent, one that was only vaguely familiar so he didn't recognize it. Embry nuzzled at her shoulder, feeling her sink against him the way she always did when he put his hands on her. No fight, no tension. Just trust, only for him. _His_.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, and if he was normal he never would have known. But he wasn't normal, and more than that he was tuned into her more than he ever had been with another person. Maybe he hadn't imprinted on her, but he felt like his whole self was gradually hooking onto her, and had been since the moment that he had first seen her. Every day spent with her made him better for it, even when she was driving him absolutely crazy. He was hooked. He wanted to know anything and everything she wanted to share, since she so rarely wanted to.

"Tell me," he softly encouraged, laying a trail of kisses along her shoulder. Sims looked at him uncomfortably, and her eyes grew far away as she turned and stared at the sunset. "You can tell me, Sims."

"I just…I just wanted to say that Seth was wrong this morning. Even joking, he was wrong. You're not stupid, and it made me insanely angry he said that. It's pretty dumb of me to want to protect someone that's so obviously capable of protecting themselves, but still. You're _not_ stupid. And I wanted to hurt Seth for maybe hurting you."

Embry slowed his kisses, letting his lips rest against her skin for long intervals before moving them. That came out of left field for him, although in retrospect he remembered the extra heat in her voice when she'd told off Seth. He didn't know what to say to that, although his arms seemed to be tightening down on her of their own accord, and he realized that the change in her scent was her being nervous.

"Why do you feel nervous about that, sweetheart?" Embry asked, knowing he was smiling and unable to stop himself as he kissed her bare throat tenderly.

"Because it means that you matter, Embry," she whispered, the setting sun casting a reddish hue on her browned skin, reflecting off her eyes. "You're important to me, a lot more important than I'm comfortable admitting out loud. I knew it already, but you know how much I like Seth, and I wasn't prepared for how angry he made me. I give you crap about being protective, but I wanted to punch him in the face for saying that. I was so _angry_, Embry."

He tipped her face up to his and she looked to the side, as if hiding from him. So Embry brushed his lips over hers, and he wondered how he had ever gone as long as he had without being allowed to do that. He didn't want her to ever have to hide from him, and he reminded her with his hands and his mouth, slowly and gently bringing her back to him.

"When is being something that matters to someone a bad thing?" Embry finally asked when her anxiety had been soothed away into lazy pleasure. He rested his forehead against hers. "Because outside of the Pack, I can count on one hand the number of people that I've mattered to. I'm the town bastard, remember?" He tried to lighten the statement with a smile, but unfortunately it still made her flinch.

"Stop it," Sims's voice was so soft, almost pained when he said that. "Why does that mean anything? Why does anyone care about that? That bugs me so much."

Embry made a reassuring noise in his throat, shifting down so that he was lying in the truck bed. He pulled Sims along the length of his body, her back to his chest so that they could both still see the sunset. His arm was beneath her head and his other hand rested across her hip, their legs intertwined.

"Wanna know a secret?" he murmured in her ear, and Sims looked back at him. He kissed her temple with a tiny smile. "Even though I know there are bigger worries in the world, and as much as I shrug it off…it bugs me too."

Sims rolled in his embrace, facing him and wrapping her arms around him. Embry watched her face flicker with different emotions, and then she leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were soft, and he slid his hand around the back of her neck to keep that softness close. When he finally pulled away Sims no longer looked in pain, but her arms remained locked around him. They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other as the sun finally slipped away, giving way to darkness.

"Hey Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something," Sims asked softly. "Anything. I want to know you too…Tell me something that means something."

Embry didn't need to think about it, didn't need a long story or a detailed explanation. Instead he simply kissed her, and for once it didn't feel stupid or corny when he looked her dead in the eyes and whispered, "You."

He watched her stiffen, then soften, then finally accept. Damn, he loved how it felt when she looked at him like that. She accepted it. She accepted him. Hers. He was hers. The fingers in his hair, massaging lightly as he buried his face in her throat. The leg over his hip, trapping him close as he rolled over on her. The beating of her heart, quickening even as she relaxed beneath the weight she wanted above her. _Hers_.

To a lonely, life weary and disillusioned nineteen year old werewolf, acceptance was like a drug. The fact that she accepted him without fate having to intervene on his behalf made her his own personal fucking heroin. He was probably falling in love with her. One of these days he was probably going to have to tell her. But her skin tasted so good on his tongue, and her body felt so soft beneath his own, it wasn't going to happen today. Today he was too busy doing what he could to make her fall in love with him too. From what she was saying, he was pretty sure that he had a head start on that.

Fuck she felt good.

The wolf rumbled his agreement. Too bad Embry was too far gone to notice.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N ARGH! I scrapped and rewrote this stupid thing four times. Ugh. At least now I ended up with half of the next chapter's worth of scenes, so hopefully it will only be a couple of days until the next update. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers: _LivingOnFire_, _pinkshirt_, _Mysticsnowraven_, _Kelli83_, _Buffyk0604_, _hilja_, _KerryH_, _mcc3654_, and _eskimogirl58_. Sorry about the wait. :(

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Eleven

Four months and three days.

Four months and three days since he had walked in on that thing killing his baby sister. Four months and three days since he had felt his whole body snap, his mind and limbs shrieking in pain as everything exploded around him. Four months and three days since he'd become a monster and ripped it to shreds, four months and three days too late. Four months and three days since he had run in terror, four months and three days of fleeing from what it was that he was, fleeing from those that closed in on him from all sides.

They were hunting him. He was getting tired of it.

Four months and three days after his humanity was lost, the fifteen year old boy stopped caring and stopped running. The wolf that remained in him turned and faced the north, hackled raised and teeth bared. They were coming for him. He would be ready.

* * *

The girl's name was Chancy Hoblin. Unfortunately, her name was the least of her problems.

The poor thing stuck out like a sore thumb as she wandered the small halls of Quileute Tribal School, gaining curious glances with every timid step she took. Her shoulders were slumped forward, her eyes stayed mostly on the ground, and her entire being pleaded with the strangers around her to not notice her. The brilliant shock of red hair on her head made that virtually impossible. Chancy was one of those girls that kind of drew the short end of the stick in multiple areas. Pretty almond shaped eyes but thin lips on a round face. Tall but not slender. Thick but not curvy. Nicely styled hair that hung to her shoulders…which looked like a pumpkin had thrown up all over. Asian and Irish could've blended well, but not in this particular specimen of a high school student. In a building filled with predominantly russet skin and shiny dark hair, poor Chancy was like a walking target.

Samantha couldn't remember the last time she had heard the word 'carrot' spoken that often.

As luck would have it, on Chancy's first day at school a huge unexpected storm blew in off the ocean. The winds and the torrential rains were so bad that they managed to knock a tree over onto the main power line leading into QTS right after lunch, leaving the school in total darkness. The excited students had been herded into the main cafeteria under the watchful eyes of the staff since it was obviously too dangerous for them to go home, and there they were sequestered away until the storm let up enough to release them. That had been four hours ago, and Samantha was about ready to say to hell with the storm and bolt.

The four reasons why were surrounding her in all of their teenage masculine glory, and unfortunately for Samantha caged wolves grew restless. Their little group had been accused of disturbing the cafeteria peace so many times that Samantha was sure she'd get more studying done outside in the rain than in here. Tweedle stupid and tweedle stupider had finally ceased lobbing pencils at other students behind the teachers' backs and had moved on to bugging her relentlessly to stop her English assignment and work on history with them. She should have known better than to cave.

"Okay, guys. Here's the timeline we're supposed to be following. See how on May 8, 1983, there was…are you even listening to me?" Samantha looked up from the history assignment she had been doing with Collin and Brady, only to find Collin leaning back against the wall snoozing and Brady gone. She snapped her history book shut and smacked it across Collin's face. He never even budged.

"You two are both assholes and I'm never helping you with your homework again," Samantha growled at Collin, who grunted something about bunnies and let his head flop over to the side. From his seat on the floor next to Quil, Seth gave her an amused look.

"Brady bailed at the turn of the decade and Collin only hung on until February," Seth said with a yawn of his own. "Sorry Sims, at least Collin tried."

"And Brady?" Samantha looked around, not easily able to see anything. Since there were a limited number of tables in the room, some of the students had lined up along the walls to wait out the weather. By means of being huge and scary, the Pack had managed to grab the tucked away corner out of the direct view of the teachers, but with an excellent vantage of the storm through a window above Samantha's head.

"New girl," Quil and Seth said in tandem, making Samantha roll her eyes. Of course.

"Hey, speaking of which--," Seth began but Samantha kicked his foot, which was near hers and had been tapping impatiently for the last forty three minutes. "What was that for?"

"No. Every single person in the room has been gossiping about that poor girl all day, and now she's on freaking display in here. No new girl talk. Do your homework, Seth or take a nap or something."

Seth smiled at her and leaned over to give her ponytail a tug. "You know, I kind of like having you in the group, Sims. It's cute when you try to boss me around. Pointless, but cute."

Samantha had learned by now that trying to bat away Seth's hands or avoid the ponytail tugs was hopeless. It was best to sit there like a good girl as he tugged away until he was bored enough to find another distraction. Samantha was becoming good at finding other distractions. Her favorite was pointing behind Seth's shoulder, saying 'look a leech!' and running away. That one never failed…usually…okay it had never worked but at least she got points for inventiveness.

"I think it's about time that the big bad Alpha came back, Seth. You're getting a bigger head every day," Samantha commented, smirking at him to soften the insult. Seth wasn't insulted, instead he nodded his head vigorously.

"You and me both. I'm counting down the days," Seth sighed wearily, rubbing the back of his neck like it was sore. "I gotta admit it, Jake was born for this crap, not me. I think I owe Sam some cookies for putting up with it for as long as he did." For a brief second Samantha could see the stress on his face, and it clued her into the fact that the burden that had been set on his shoulders was far heavier than she had realized.

"You're doing good man," Quil said quietly, although he was nose deep in a math book and not paying much attention to what was going on around them. The time Quil had missed school due to the vampire being after Claire had just about ensured that he wasn't going to graduate for a second time and he was desperately trying to catch up. There were dark rings around his eyes, and lighter ones around Seth's. When Collin let out a soft whining snore that sounded like a worn out puppy, Samantha softened. To be fair they _were_ exhausted, and they were only like that to protect people that half the time probably didn't even deserve it. Samantha stuck her finger in her history book to mark her page and scooted over so that she was wedged in between Seth and Quil. Quil simply grunted and shifted to give her a little more room, but Seth stayed where he was. Kind eyes sparkled down at her.

"Hey shorty," he said with a flirty smile and Samantha rolled her eyes as she opened her book back up.

"Lean forward," she told him, another command, and Seth chuckled as he obeyed. He might tease her about ignoring her orders, but Seth catered to her and she knew it.

Samantha put her right hand over the nape of his neck and began rubbing it, her attention on the history text in her lap. She had learned from Embry that giving these guys back rubs didn't really do anything more than hurt her hands. Their muscles were so hard that no matter how heavily she pressed down, she wasn't able to actually give a massage that could be worth the effort involved. However the nape of their neck was a weak point, the muscles softer and more malleable, and if she squeezed hard enough she could at least relieve a little of the tension there. So far she had only done that for Embry, but what the heck? It wasn't as if she was half naked straddling his back the way she usually was when she did this for Embry. Seth looked at her in surprise, but then as her hand continued to squeeze down, he slowly melted into a big puddle of appreciative Beta goo.

"Oh man, I think I'm in love," Seth groaned softly after a few minutes, rotating his head so that his neck cracked loudly. "Sims, you're not really all that attached to Embry, are you?"

"Moderately so," she acknowledged absently, turning a page as she rubbed. "How's the geometry going, Quil?"

"I hate this shit," Quil growled in frustration. "Proofs _suck_. When am I ever going to have to use this after high school?"

"You won't," Samantha said, giving him a tiny smile. Quil growled and slammed his book shut.

"_Seriously_? Then why? This is _torture_."

"It's not about learning the proofs, Quil," Samantha told him, both of them ignoring the little happy noises that Seth was making. "Ninety five percent of people never need them again. It's about teaching your brain to be able to handle logical mathematical steps, being able to take one thing and connect it to another. You're training yourself to think intuitively, not instinctively. No offense intended, but maybe that's why you're having a hard time with them."

Quil tipped his head to the side and thought about that. He lowered his voice as he looked at her, even though no one would be able to hear them anyway over the rumbling of thunder and Collin's equally rumbling snores.

"You think the wolf part is making it harder for me to do my math?" he sounded dubious, as if that was too easy an excuse, but Samantha chewed on her pencil thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, Quil. I mean, I'm the last person to understand what that part of you guys is like, but you operate on instinct a lot, don't you?" When he nodded, Samantha continued. "It's kind of like the whole fight or flight concept. When in intense situations, the animal part comes out in all of us and we either fight or run away. By nature you guys are pretty aggressive, and I'm betting the fighting happens a lot more than the running."

"You could say that," Quil chuckled, and Seth made a particularly pleased sound when Samantha dug her fingers into his neck harder.

"Okay. So they way I figure, and correct me if I'm wrong, you guys always seem a little more jazzed up then most people. Not that you don't relax and have fun, but I've seen Embry go from utterly content to raging pissed in zero point two seconds with almost no provocation. Someone whistled at me the other day when we were at the beach when I was stripping down to my bathing suit, and I thought he was going to kill them. Literally, kill them. And yesterday at school someone accidentally bumped into Collin and he looked like he was about to punch them. You guys don't even seem to need an intense situation to bring out your fight or flight, it's right there on the surface."

"I agree about Collin," Quil acknowledged, "But don't factor Embry into this. He's got his own stuff going on right now, and his reactions are based off of more than the rest of ours."

Samantha was a little concerned by the tightening of Quil's expression, but she decided not to push. If she wanted information about Embry, she would go to Embry and not a secondary source. If there were things he hadn't decided to share with her yet, than that was his choice. It wasn't as if she had bared her soul to him. In fact, sometimes she thought that it might hurt his feelings that she didn't share more.

"Okay. Embry aside, I've seen the way you guys get. And I've heard stories from Leah, even little Sethie boy over here isn't exempt from the grrr factor." Samantha looked at Seth, who was slowly sinking beneath her hand and leaning towards her like a dog getting scratched. When she looked at him, he hit her with potently dangerous puppy dog eyes, ones that said she'd break his heart if she stopped.

"So if it doesn't take as much as a normal person to bring out the fight or flight in you, doesn't it make sense that the opposite would be true? If the instinctual reactive part of you is closer to the surface, then maybe the logical thought process part of your nature is buried deeper. Maybe it takes more to tap into it, and makes things like mathematical proofs more difficult than they should be."

"So basically you're saying that I'm screwed," Quil frowned down at his book and Samantha shook her head.

"No. I'm saying that it's possible that you're going to have to work harder than the average person to get through some of your school work. And the average person is going to have to work harder than you to survive in a life or death situation. Me, I'm perfecting my flight instincts, because the fight ones seem to get me into trouble."

"No shit, Sims." Quil gave her a hard look. "Seriously, when one of us says run, then run. Don't even look back."

Samantha grunted and looked away. She wasn't promising something that she may not be able to do. Her hand was starting to get sore so she gave the back of Seth's neck a light pat. "You're cut off," she told him and he sighed in regret. Then he wrapped her up in a hug so big that it made Samantha squeak in surprise, a contented look on his face.

"Is it wrong to abuse my rank to steal Embry's girlfriend?" Seth asked no one in particular, as Samantha fought her way free of the hug and went about rubbing her sore hand. "I could order him to stay away and then tempt her apples until I made her mine." Samantha rolled her eyes, and as she glanced up at the cafeteria, she noticed that they were getting some stares.

"If it helps at all, I think the majority of the student body thinks that I'm already sleeping with you, Seth. Some days they throw the rest of you in there as well," Samantha snorted. "Last week I was supposedly doing Quil, Embry, and Jacob Black all at the same time. I get around, don't I? You'd think that someone would at least question the logistics of that. Even two of you guys at once would probably be more than any girl could handle without getting torn up really badly."

Collin chose that moment to wake up, and he blinked at her in surprise. Seth and Quil paused momentarily and then Seth blushed a little, which Samantha thought was kind of endearing.

"I'm sorry," Seth said sympathetically, moving past her comment while Quil shook his head and reopened his math book. "They did the same kind of crap to Kim when Jared imprinted. If it helps, I think Embry's working on changing that."

"We're still at high school, Seth, I don't there's anything he can do," Samantha shrugged. "Whatever, it no big deal. As long as Embry doesn't believe it, then I couldn't care less."

"Liar. It bugs you," Seth smiled again and her ponytail gained another tug, his grin widening. "But don't worry. Emb's on it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked suspiciously, as just at the same time a commotion from the far end of the cafeteria began to catch her attention. An excited whisper went through the room. Samantha frowned.

"If someone is saying something mean to that poor girl, I'm going to go over there--" Samantha started saying but she was cut off by the football coach's booming voice.

"Embry Call! Are you insane? There's a storm out there, boy!"

Samantha craned her head around Quil to see if it was true. It was. Embry was standing there in the entrance of the cafeteria, dripping wet and rather bedraggled. He was holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hand and stood waiting unconcernedly as the principal marched over to him.

"We're in the middle of very dangerous weather, Mr. Call!" she snapped. "What in the world would possess you to come here in all of this?"

Embry grinned, his eyes sliding unerringly to the corner where Seth had just pulled a shocked Samantha to her feet. She fought his hands, blushing furiously as Embry's gaze pulled other eyes to her.

"Well ma'am," he said politely, his tone serious. "I wanted to bring Sims these." He held up the bouquet, which was in remarkably better shape than he was.

"You came in the middle of a thunderstorm just to bring a girl flowers?" the coach asked a little confused.

"Yes sir."

"But why?" the principal asked, her anger seeping away as Embry smiled winningly at her.

"Because she deserves them, ma'am. She's awfully pretty, isn't she?"

A murmur of aww's went through the females and Samantha tried to duck away, but Seth was gripping the back of her jeans and holding her prisoner by the belt loops. Embry looked at Samantha again, and to her dismay he winked at her.

"Besides, it's our one month anniversary, and it didn't seem right not to do _something_."

The coach continued to stare at him, and then he barked out a laugh. "You've got it bad, Call."

"Yes sir." Embry nodded solemnly and continued to stand there, his shoulders relaxed and his stance easy, as if the whole school wasn't hanging on his every word.

The principal exchanged a look with her staff, several of which seemed a little gooey themselves, and then she sighed. "Okay, Mr. Call. Go give Miss Carter her flowers. I trust this won't become a habit."

"Only if she doesn't like them, ma'am," Embry grinned cheekily at her and the principal caved, blushing.

"Go," she pointed at the back corner of the room. "And sit. You may not have any problem going through this kind of weather, but I'm not letting anyone out of here until it blows over."

"Of course ma'am."

Embry turned to Samantha and beamed at her, and to her horror the student body began clapping. Samantha quit struggling away from Seth and stood there limply as Embry walked straight to her. For the first time since he arrived, he looked a little embarrassed, and with a shy little smile he stuck the bouquet out at her. It was small compared to his huge fist, but Samantha was dumbfounded as she accepted them. She didn't really care about the grand entrance, the guys all liked to be front and center and attention rarely bothered them. It was the act itself. He had brought her flowers.

No one had ever done that for her before.

Samantha ignored the room and she looked down at her flowers. They were red. Guys always gave girls red flowers, but no one had ever given _her_ red flowers. Her arms tightened around the bouquet. She wasn't smiling or cooing the way she was supposed to; instead she just stood there, clutching the flowers protectively to her chest. Embry's chocolate eyes swept over her features and his look softened when he saw how tightly she was holding onto her gift.

"Do you like them?" he asked quietly, ignoring the background ribbing of his friends and the whispers. Samantha wasn't often caught off guard, but this had shocked her and she could only nod and clutch them closer. Embry nodded as if that was all he needed. "Good." He dropped a brief kiss to the top of her head, causing one last round of aww's, and took her hand. He pulled her down next to Collin, his huge body blocking her from the view of curious eyes.

"Is it even your anniversary?" Seth chuckled. "You've been together longer than that, haven't you?"

"I'm not really sure, it was the first thing I could think of," Embry shrugged, putting his hand on Samantha's knee, looking very pleased with himself.

"Nice intro, man," Brady said as he skipped over to where they were, ignoring the disapproving eyes of the teachers as he moved areas once again, something that they'd yelled at him twice for. "You should have done the whole bend her over and kiss her thing," he teased. Embry chuckled.

"That's for later," he winked at Samantha, who didn't notice because she was busy sniffing her roses. He had brought her roses. In a thunderstorm. He was such a nice boy. She sighed happily and leaned over to kiss his cheek, whispering her thanks. Embry beamed at her.

"I think Sims has gone girly on us," Seth chuckled and Samantha raised her head from her flowers. All of them were grinning at her, and she flipped off everyone but Embry. Embry just got a smile.

"Since Sims has checked out of the conversation," Brady smirked, "What do you guys think of the new girl?" His eyes glanced Chancy's way, and Embry's followed. He flinched a little at the hair.

"Ouch. That's not going to help her make it well on the rez," Embry said sympathetically. Samantha frowned at that and Seth coughed pointedly.

"No new girl talk, remember?" Seth said firmly. "Sims is right, it's not cool to have everyone poking fun at her like they are. By the way, why did you go over to the table next to hers, Brady? You don't even like those guys."

"I wanted to get a good look. You know, in case…" he trailed off uncomfortably, murmuring under his breath. "I was just double checking."

"Trust me Brady," Samantha smirked at him as she fingered a rose petal lightly. "You not imprinting on her is the best thing that's happened to her all day."

"Hey, what the hell's that supposed to mean!" Brady demanded loudly.

"Brady! Language!" their history teacher snapped, causing the younger wolf to slink down and glare at Samantha.

"Plus she's not Quileute, so you can't imprint. Right?" Samantha directed the question at Embry, knowing that he deliberately avoided the subject of imprinting around her. He didn't have to. Samantha wasn't going to fall into hysterics anytime someone said the 'I' word. Still Embry shifted a little, not liking the question.

"I don't know. It hasn't happened yet but that doesn't mean it can't."

They fell into quietness with Embry gazing thoughtfully out the window, Collin yawning, and Brady spinning a pencil as he glared at Samantha. Seth just settled back and watched his wolves. After a few more sniffs at her flowers, Samantha suddenly laughed.

"Wait a minute. Do you guys always do that every time a new girl comes to town? You know, follow her around secretly to see if you imprint or not?"

Silence.

"Oh man, you guys are so busted!" Samantha mocked them, enjoying how their faces ranged from embarrassed to irritated. Quil just looked smug. "And creepy. Did I mention that before? Really really creepy."

"It's not creepy," Collin insisted a little too vehemently. "It's the same as trying to meet a girl in a bar, just without the whole awkward phase."

"I would call having your entire personage rerouted around a single human as being part of the awkward phase," Samantha chuckled.

"Yeah, you would," Brady said condescendingly and Samantha looked up at him in surprise. That was a little meaner than she was used to from him. Embry immediately snarled something in the Quileute native tongue that made Brady bristle, but before it went any further, Seth growled. It was a single low pitched growl, but it was enough to rein in both wolves immediately. He too spoke in Quileute, and Brady looked away. Seth turned to Samantha.

"Maybe that's the wrong thing to tease us about," he suggested mildly, "Kind of like the new girl's…issues. There are some things we can't change, so making fun of them isn't very fair."

"Sorry guys," Samantha said quietly, holding her flowers tighter. There was more that she wanted to say, but from the tightness in Brady's face, she made sure to speak her words carefully. "I suppose that if I knew looking at someone could change my life forever, I'd be tempted to look too…or keep my eyes on the ground all the time."

Brady said nothing in reply, but she could see him tense up even more. He normally would have laughed off her comment, but something was making him more uptight right now. Embry's hand tightened on her knee, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him glance out the window again, his arm muscles bunching stiffly. Seth was fidgeting again, restless as he sat there. Quil was tapping his pencil too rapidly. Samantha looked at them carefully. She was used to these guys being on edge, but right now they vibrated their tension. So fast. Two minutes ago they had all been perfectly fine. This sudden change of demeanor had come on them all so fast.

_Black eyes, at the edge of the field. They came at her so fast_…

Samantha half started to her feet at the exact same time that the ear piercing howl echoed in the wake of a crash of thunder, warned only because she had been watching them so closely. Something was wrong and the Pack had known, even before they had realized they had known.

"Shit," Seth cursed, grabbing at Samantha and jerking her back down. Embry caught her before her butt hit the tile and he quickly wedged her between himself and Collin, her back to the wall and her head out of sight from the window. All the wolves stared out of the glass, waiting. The second howl came, although this time it was further away. Seth grimaced as he turned to them.

"We've gotta go, guys. Collin, stay with Sims. Make sure she gets home and don't leave her until we call you. Brady, you've got the school if they double back. Don't let _anything_ get in this room with this many kids caught in here. Quil…" Seth gave Quil a deeply sympathetic look as the muscular wolf glanced at his stack of makeup work in dismay.

"I'm sorry man," Seth said softly, and Quil closed his eyes. Then they snapped back open and he nodded curtly, shrugging as if that was just how it was. Seth's attention went to Embry. "We need a distraction. Make it a good one."

Embry turned to Samantha, and he gave her an apologetic look. "I promise I'll make this up to you, sweetheart," he told her as he dragged her to her feet, his body safely between her and the window as he propelled her into the middle of the cafeteria.

"Embry, what are you doing?" Samantha hissed as he spun her around. Embry gave her a little smirk.

"Samantha Carter, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked her loudly, making sure that the few students and staff that weren't staring at them before were doing it now. Samantha turned looked at him as if he was nuts.

"I already am your girlfriend, Embry," she told him in confusion, and the grin he gave her split his face.

"Fuck yeah, you are."

The big lug bent her back in front of the entire school and kissed her senseless. It might have been insanely romantic if it weren't for the principal shrieking in her ear, Samantha's arms flailing wildly, or Embry's hand gripping her ass. The entire faculty watched him give it a squeeze as he broke off the kiss and straightened her gasping cursing self back upright.

"Mr. Call! Out! _Now_!" the principal screamed, her face nearly as red as Samantha's.

"Yes ma'am," Embry said, grinning wolfishly at Samantha as he pushed her back towards the waiting Collin. Then he darted for the door amidst the whistles and jeers, leaving a mortified Samantha to face the principal's wrath. Collin stood between her and the window the entire time she was getting yelled at, only adding in enough occasional comments to keep the faculty yelling and their attention away from the fact that the rest of the Pack had disappeared. Five minutes later Samantha was still getting yelled at and there was one long howl, one she had heard before. The hunt was over. By the time they got done tearing her up and down for Embry's behavior, Collin was back to yawning sleepily, as unconcerned as ever. Apparently disaster had been averted, and leeches had been ripped to smithereens. Good. Now Samantha could go back to her corner and hide.

Off at her table, Chancy Hoblin gave a sigh of relief. At least as long as those huge scary people were making such a commotion, she could disappear into the background. Kind of. She put her brilliantly red head against her backpack and she attempted to hide too.

* * *

It had been a long time since he'd hunted sentient prey. The last time his own brothers had bled between his jaws.

The russet wolf gave him a curious look, and he realized that his thought had been shared. Cringing he continued to run, his nose tracking the wolf pup further south. The russet wolf allowed him to lead, but every once in a while bumped his shoulder hard enough to make him stumble. At night he curled up alone, nose beneath his tail in a tight little ball, and every morning he woke up warmed by the larger wolf stretched out next to him. It took him three days of shoulder bumps to realize that the russet wolf was playing. It took him three weeks of warmed nights to finally collapse down close to the russet wolf, to sleep without fear in his protective shadow.

It took him three seconds of lowering his mental walls to let the Alpha see the reasons why he was the way he was.

The Alpha stopped running, stopped hunting, and turned to him. Huge jaws clamped down around his muzzle just hard enough to make him bleed, a rebuke, a punishment much lesser than that he had borne for so long. And yet when the Alpha released him and took up the hunt again, he followed obediently, his own blood seeping down into his mouth. Blood for blood, it was Pack law. He had admitted the depth of his guilt and the Alpha had punished him as he saw fit. He would no longer lead, he would follow. He would follow the Alpha, he would follow _his_ Alpha. As Jacob took Jack into his Pack permanently, the ancient wolf wondered if the rest of their brethren could feel the Alpha's strength grow. This one could be powerful unlike all the others. The question was only if he wanted to be. The question was if he would survive that long.

Minds melding almost seamlessly, the two wolves ran on.

* * *

Usually Samantha liked Embry on top. Right now? Not so much.

His long strong body was locked over hers, their sweaty limbs entangled. Normally Samantha would have loved this, would have enjoyed her panting and gasping and clawing immensely. Unfortunately her panting was from sheer lack of breathe, her gasping was from the pain the arm bar that she was about to succumb to, and her clawing was a one last ditch effort to dislodge him. Embry grinned down at her and applied just a touch more pressure. With a curse she tapped out, her head falling back as she ground her teeth in frustration.

For a shape shifting wolf with nearly unmatchable strength, Embry looked a little too proud of himself.

"That was better," he told her in his deep rumble, releasing her and rising fluidly. Samantha gave him and his fluidity a disgusted look.

"Yeah, I lasted for a whole three seconds instead of two," she grumbled sarcastically as she climbed to her feet, waving off Embry's offered helping hand. "That's tons better."

"That's up from three weeks ago, sweetheart," Embry squeezed her shoulder fondly. "At least now you're putting up a touch of resistance."

He was right. Three weeks ago, the day after the Pack had caught the scent of an intruder in La Push and chased them all the way to the northern waters, Embry had told her that he felt somewhat confident in training with her in grappling. This was a huge excitement to someone who was getting sick and tired of doing nothing but conditioning. Embry had her running a minimum of five miles a day, with at least a mile and a half of sprinting, and he was upping the sprinting every day. When she wasn't running she was weight training, and when she wasn't doing that, she was learning just how many pushups it took to make her arms fall off. And when she was done? Usually that meant more running.

Samantha had known how to shadow box, but now she knew how to shadow box while running backwards, while ducking sideways around rocks, and while darting ahead through deep sand. She knew that shadow boxing with her running partner could become real boxing at any moment, to never take her eyes off of him when they were in training mode, and that for someone who was pulling his punches, his punches _hurt_.

The first time Embry had worked with her on her ju-jitsu, Samantha's back had hit the mat before she had even realized that they had started.

"I'm going to be pissed if I find out you're easing up on me, Embry," Samantha told him sourly as she shook out her arms and stepped back into the middle of their current makeshift ring, a red spray painted circle in Seth's backyard.

Her backyard was off limits because of Joe, and Embry insisted that his place be the non-aggressive place in their relationship, to which Samantha had only laughed and showed him the multitude of hickeys and teeth marks that regularly graced her flesh these days. Not that she was complaining. They did practice at his dojo too, but Embry had gotten it in his head that this wasn't just him catering to her whim. This was a chance to raise her indestructibility, and therefore help keep her safer. Whatever, as long as he kept teaching her. The grass circle was important in that when Samantha ate ground outside, she ate it much harder. By the time he was done with her, she might not be very good at making her opponent tap out, but she'd be able to take one hell of a hit.

For some unknown reason the Pack had made 'grass circle' night kind of a laid back party, involving chips and dip and bets on how much of a beating Samantha could take before Embry's protectiveness won out and he called the training over.

"Embry's always easy on you, Sims," Collin called out from his place with Brady on Seth's back porch. The two youngest wolves seemed to especially enjoy the show, although Leah was a close second. The rest of them regularly showed up, with the exception of Sam and his fiancée, whom Samantha had yet to meet. That was kind of intentional. Not that she was trying to be judgmental or anything, but the whole Sam/Emily thing still felt pretty shady to Samantha, and she wasn't overly enthused to play nice with someone who would do their best friend like that.

"Easi_er_, I should've said," Samantha rolled her eyes and raised her fists in front of her face.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you," Embry told her reassuringly. "Ready?"

Samantha nodded, and before the nod was finished, he was already moving. She knew that Embry could move faster than this, but he was still insanely fast. Samantha was prepared for him to try to take her straight down to the ground again, so she twisted as soon as her chin was finishing the nod. His leg clipped hers, tripping her as she spun. Samantha lurched backwards, off balance and falling. Embry was already moving at her, so Samantha did the only thing she could think of to protect herself from the huge man headed her way. She didn't fight the fall, tucking her shoulder and rolling as he dropped down on her. Samantha was ready for it and scissored his legs in hers, trying to use her bodyweight to keep them rolling so that she could end up on top. It didn't work, he was just too fast. A sharp jab to her ribs made her breath whoosh out of her chest before a heavy arm locked over her neck.

Samantha figured that lying there gasping for oxygen like a fish out of water was as good as a tap out. Embry seemed to agree.

"Nice," he told her as he once again rose off of her. "That could've worked on someone else, although you left yourself too open once we went down. You were just asking for that hit, and there's gonna be girls that punch harder than I just did."

"There are girls that can kick Sims's ass? That's hot," Brady said dreamily around his mouthful of pretzels. "Hey Collin, if we go watch one of Sims's fights, do you think that the ladies will be all buffed out like Zena the Warrior Princess was? All sweaty and wrestling…"

"I don't think Zena was playing for your team, pup," Jared grinned wolfishly and stole the bag of pretzels. "None of the truly ass-kicking girls do."

"That's not true," Brady shook his head. "Just look at Sims, her team has been well established. And okay, so next to Embry she looks like a precious poofy princess, but I bet if you sic'ed her on any of the girls in school, she'd eat them for dinner."

"_Poofy_?" Samantha managed to squeak as she slowly regained her feet, this time accepting the hand up. She ignored the other many insults in the comment and focused on the one, giving Brady an incredulous stare. "Where am I _poofy_?"

Brady smirked. "That one's on Embry, Sims."

Embry had the grace to look a little embarrassed when she turned to him, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he attempted to explain. "Umm, well, sometimes when we're…ahhh…at my place, your hair gets a little messed up. I was thinking the other night during patrol that it looked kind of cute all fluffy and poofy, and the guys kind of heard and latched on to the descriptor."

"The guys heard you describe my non-sex hair as poofy," Samantha stated flatly. Embry winced at her lack of tone.

"Is that okay?" he asked a little worriedly as Leah started laughing. Samantha gave a little sigh as she readied herself for another round.

"Is it okay? Sure. But I have to warn you, Embry. I'm a pretty sensitive girl and the whole poofy thing is gonna stay with me." Samantha lifted her hands as Embry stepped forward, still seeming worried. "In fact that might mean that I'm going to be too worried about my hair for me to be able to want to go over to your place all the time. To be honest, I'm already kind of bothered by it. If the guys can hear and see what you think about what we do…"

"Oh sweetheart, shit, I didn't mean to--," Embry started as Samantha nodded her readiness. He absently nodded back but he wasn't ready though. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you."

Samantha lowered her defense and stepped forward, giving him a hurt look. "Out of curiosity, Embry, is there any of your friends who _hasn't_ seen me naked in your head by now?"

Embry froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Samantha pushed out her lip sadly and he looked so devastated that she almost felt bad about slamming him with a roundhouse kick full in the face. Almost. She couldn't completely feel bad because doing that kind of kick to someone who wouldn't die from it was just so much fun.

"Get him, Sims!" Jared yelled and Leah whooped encouragingly as Samantha dropped to the ground and drove her fist into the back side of Embry's right knee, knocking him half a step forward. He didn't lose his balance all the way and that was when Samantha knew she had lost, because the next thing she knew she was on her back again, head in the grass, Embry once again on top with her painfully pinned. Embry was giving her an amused look.

"I should expect that kind of stuff by now, but you always surprise me," Embry told her with a smirk. "Cheating won't win a match, Sims."

"No?" Her leg hooked over his hip and her pinned body arched sinuously beneath him.

"Quit it," Embry hissed, embarrassed and loosening his grip as he tried to shift away. "Everyone can see us, sweetheart."

"Everyone already does," Samantha smirked, wrapping her other leg around his waist to hold him close. "At least this way I can control what they're seeing."

"This is turning into some pay-per-view shit right here," Jared murmured excitedly. "Give me the fucking popcorn, Leah."

"Get bent Jared, I'm busy," Leah stuffed a handful of the popcorn in her mouth. "Sims is gonna nail Embry on my lawn. Should we let Paul know? He's gonna be pissed that he missed it."

"I'll tell him, play by play," Jared promised, stealing some popcorn and turning back to watch, eyes bright. Embry was really blushing but he wasn't getting up now for another reason that was currently digging into her thigh. Samantha smirked and ran her now free left hand in his hair, kissing him passionately in front of his friends. Leah crowed with voyeuristic delight and Jared dropped a piece of popcorn out of his open mouth. Collin and Brady just stared speechless. After fighting it for a second, Embry groaned and caved, gripping Samantha's head and tilting it back as he ran his lips over hers heatedly. She made an encouraging noise when he instinctively went to kiss her throat, and Embry ground his hips into hers, his hands busy as they trailed from her hair down her sides.

Embry was forgetting that they had an audience already. He had also forgotten that Samantha hadn't tapped out.

"Embry Call! What are you doing to that girl?! Get off of her right now!"

Sue Clearwater couldn't have had better timing, because in the instant Embry stiffened at the older woman's cry, Samantha drove her fist as hard as she could into the space between his ribs. He grunted, more in surprise than pain, although her second hit was a knee dangerously close to his groin that made him jerk away instinctively. Samantha rolled with him and threw her elbow into Embry's throat, trying to knock him down. He went with it because with Sue watching, there was no way that he could justify jumping on top of her again. Samantha grinned evilly as she sat on Embry's hips, her arm across his throat even though it wasn't really doing anything to cut off his arm supply.

"Do you tap out?" she asked, and Embry glared belligerently at her. "Well, hot stuff, are you done? Poofy hair is waiting, you know."

So quietly that no one but her and the rest of his Pack could hear, and well, maybe Sue Clearwater too, Embry leaned forward and locked eyes with her.

"And if I wasn't done?" he purred as he sat up, forcing her to sit back as he did. "What exactly are you going to do about it, Sims? Don't think that I can't have you forgetting everyone is watching us within thirty seconds?"

Uh oh. This might become a problem. Again, Sue to the rescue.

"Embry Call, if that's not a cell phone in your pocket that I see, than you better get out of my back yard _right this instant_!"

Samantha burst out laughing as Embry fell backwards on the ground and covered his face with his arm. Samantha crawled to her feet as Sue bustled over, giving Embry an evil eye.

"Samantha, you poor dear, come here. He wasn't forcing himself of you, was he?" she demanded and Embry groaned loudly, much to the delight of everyone watching.

"No ma'am," Samantha said, trying to contain her smile. "And yes, I'm pretty sure that is a cell phone. Right dear?"

"Right," Embry mumbled into his arm, shifting so that he was sitting up with his back to everyone. Samantha snickered and the sound made him stiffen a second time, even under the louder noises of his Pack howling in laughter. Sue made a huffing noise in her throat and stomped back inside. "Thanks for warning me, guys," Embry told his Pack sullenly, which made them laugh all the harder. Samantha had pity and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his shoulder.

"Sorry, baby," she apologized, hiding her smile against his shirt. "That was mean. I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

"You better," he grumbled, but Embry had a good sense of humor even when he was self-conscious. His mouth quirked into a smile. "You realize that that will work on me _every_ time, right? Your legs are wolf kryptonite."

"Aww. You say the nicest things," Samantha kissed him again and pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades. "Even when you're embarrassed. I love that about you."

"Yeah?" Embry perked up and Samantha giggled.

"Yeah. Come on. Sue thinks you're a rapist, so we need to go explain to her what we were doing."

"What were we doing?" he asked her archly, and Samantha blushed a little.

"Warming up," she said softly and Embry gave her an interested look, turning around. Samantha shrugged, a little shyly. "I know it's not a Saturday night, but Dad's picked up a temp job working at the fishery. He's on nights until the job ends next week, or if he walks off. He's probably already left. So…want to come play at my place tonight?"

Samantha had been keeping the overnight dates at Embry's place restrained to just Saturdays, since it was the only evening that there was no work or school the next day, but she would be lying of she said she didn't want them more often. Embry never pushed her but he made it clear that any night he could spend with her tucked safely in his bed, if not in his arms, was a better night than with her not there. But they had always gone to his house, stayed in his world. This was the first time Samantha had invited him into hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly and Samantha gave him a little smile.

"Yeah. Come on, no more pouting." She took his hands and pulled him to his feet. Embry dropped a heavy arm over her shoulders as they walked back to the house.

"Show's over, kids," Leah sighed to the Pack, flicking a piece of popcorn at Samantha, who smirked at her. "And don't worry about mom, she just likes to overreact. She caught me and Sam one time in the shower and started throwing things. It's just for show; Dad was the really scary one. He ran Sam out with a shotgun." There was a crashing noise in the house behind them, and Leah coughed. "Maybe you should hop the back fence, though."

Samantha and Embry shared an amused look and did as suggested, not bothering to say goodbye to everyone. The walk down the street was short, but it felt way too short to her. Just as she had expected, her father wasn't home, and he wouldn't be until tomorrow around seven thirty. They had the house to themselves. Samantha led Embry up the steps, pulling out her house key slowly. She wondered why she was being so hesitant, considering that Leah had told her that all the wolves had been in her house before. But this was different, somehow. This was an intrusion upon her turf, instead of an intrusion on his.

It took her three times to manage to get the key in the lock.

When she finally unlocked the front door, Samantha opened it and stepped inside, assuming that Embry would follow. Two steps into the living room, she realized that he wasn't behind her, that in fact he was still on the front porch with his arms braced in the doorway.

"Embry?" she asked, confused by the frown on his face. "Aren't you coming in?"

"If you'll tell me why you smell scared," Embry replied, pursing his lips. "If not, then no, Sims. I'll probably stay right here."

Samantha looked at him for a minute, and then she looked down at her shoes. They were growing worn, enough so that the soles were starting to peel a little on the heels. Finally she looked back up, and Samantha walked to the doorway. Leaning up on her tiptoes she brushed her lips across his. Embry lowered his head so that she didn't have to reach so high, and his hands found her hips.

"I'm not scared," she assured him, but he wasn't convinced.

"You smell…something. If it's not fear than it's close to it, I just can't tell what it is."

Samantha looked around the room, looked at the beat up furniture and the beer stained carpets and the broken television. Then she sighed softly, dropping a wall and looking at him from vulnerable eyes.

"That's shame, Embry. This house makes me feel ashamed. It doesn't make me feel good, or safe, or relaxed. It's ugly and it smells and I don't even have the money to go buy a vacuum to clean it. This house makes me feel like I did something wrong, and this is what I got as a punishment. If I were you, I wouldn't want to step foot in here either, and I'll understand if you don't. And you matter enough for me to be ashamed for you to see where I live. Anything else you smell is probably Mr. Jennings's puke. He's fond of doing that in here."

The last part was a joke, weak though it was, and Embry indulged her by giving her a quirked little smile. Then he stepped inside her house and locked the door behind him. Samantha started to turn but he caught her arm, bringing her back. His fingers tugged at her ponytail holder until her hair spilled over his hands, and he tipped her face up to his. His voice was a soft rumble in against her skin.

"One day you'll walk out of here and you'll never have to look back," Embry promised her quietly. Samantha nodded. She knew. She just didn't like having people see this part of her life. But Embry wasn't just a person. He was Embry, her Embry, and that was different. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tugged at him.

"I smell and I'm sweaty and I'm covered in grass stains," she warned him as he closed the distance between them. Embry's forehead rested against hers.

"And I care why?" he rumbled, hands gathering her hair and pushing it back from her neck.

"Just warning you," she breathed as he bent down further so that his mouth could brush over her throat.

"Consider me warned." He gripped her thighs and lifted her up, Samantha's legs wrapping around his waist for balance. Not that she needed it, because Embry would never ever drop her. His left arm braced underneath her, leaving his right hand free. Instead of running over her curves like usual, he stroked her hair gently, walking them towards her bedroom. Her bed was small, just a hard twin mattress that wouldn't have fit Embry well by himself, forget the two of them. He didn't lay them down; instead he sat down on the mattress and kept her straddling his lap.

He kissed her until she felt her lips beginning to bruise, then he sucked on them lightly, making her whimper a little. Normally by this point he would have his hands everywhere, pulling all sorts of wonderful feelings from her, but not tonight. Tonight he was moving slowly, paying attention to her mouth and her jaw and her earlobe, his hands rubbing slow circles across her back that lulled her into a pleasurable haze.

Eventually they reclined back, and Samantha giggled as they kept trying to reposition themselves in ways that would make them both fit. Finally Embry gave up and grabbed the mattress, pulling it off the box springs and throwing it on the floor. It still didn't fit them but at least it was more comfortable for Embry's long limbs to hang off a couple inch drop then a couple foot drop. Samantha snuggled up to him, wondering if his sensitive nose cared that they were so smelly. The workouts were hard and she'd have to wash her sheets tomorrow but right now nothing short of a vampire could have convinced her to move.

Embry didn't seem to be in any hurry to start anything, instead lightly massaging her shoulders as Samantha allowed herself to relax into his heated form. Slowly the stress of the day began to seep away, easing from sore muscles beneath his capable hands. Samantha's forehead found his chest and she puffed out a breath, kissing the russet skin beneath her lips. Embry pulled her closer.

"Sims?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are you going to school?" Embry asked her quietly, burying his nose in her hair. "If you get that scholarship you're trying for, that is."

"I already have the scholarship," she mumbled. "I just have to make sure my GPA stays up and that I fulfill my community service hours. I already did all the harder parts, the essays and projects and stuff."

"Cool. But you've never said which school."

Samantha smiled into his chest. "That's on purpose," she told him, hugging him closer. "If I don't tell anyone, if I don't brag about it, then maybe fate won't take it away from me."

"Fate doesn't steal things from us, sweetheart," Embry soothed a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead lightly. "Life does. Fate is our path, our journey. Life is just the bumps along the way."

"What are we then?" Samantha whispered, broaching a subject they rarely spoke of. "A bump? Because we're not fated, Embry, that's glaringly obvious."

"Sims, when I think about everything that I've always wanted in another person, it's like that's all wrapped up in a bundle that made you," Embry said roughly into her ear. "I refuse to believe that we weren't meant to be with each other. The way you feel under my hands, the way your smile twists me up inside…we aren't an accident. Even if I imprint, you're it for me. I don't want anything else."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Embry," Samantha gave him a sad little smile and he responded by kissing her deeply, rolling her beneath his body and caging her inside his muscled arms. She was panting for breath when he broke the kiss off, his chocolate eyes locked onto hers.

"Then I'm going to promise you this, Sims. No matter what happens, no matter who or what gets in the way, you'll always have me. I'm not going to leave, even if things change, I'm never going to just walk away from you. I'm going to have your back until the day I die."

Samantha closed her eyes, and then expelled a breath. "Embry, what are we doing? Because I've never done this before."

"I'm choosing what I want and holding onto it, baby," he informed her, sounding almost belligerent. "Fuck 'em all, you're mine."

She couldn't help the laugh that came from her throat. It was like he was a little boy refusing to share a toy. Samantha wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her mouth. "Yep. I'm yours," she agreed. "This part right here." She pointed to her mouth and kissed him again.

"What about this part?" he asked huskily, nuzzling her shoulder. Samantha hummed her agreement and he kissed that too, before moving to the swell of her left breast. "And this one?"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded, "Yes, that too."

"Mmmm. Good. How about here?"

It took awhile, but eventually they determined just what parts of Samantha belonged to Embry, although he kept forgetting and had to be reminded multiple times. They also decided that from the waist up, she owned everything of his except for his right nipple. He claimed ownership of _everything_ of hers, although she had fought valiantly for dominance over the freckle on her left ankle. That night was pretty tame for them, but as Samantha lay in Embry's arms, her back to his chest as she drifted off to sleep, she realized something. Embry and Sims were Embry and Sims no matter where they were. He loved on her just the same, held her and looked at her just the same, no matter how ashamed she was of certain things. Maybe it was time that she started trusting him in that, maybe she should start trusting in her feelings for him.

"Hey Embry?"

"Hmmm?" He was sleepy too. He always enjoyed sleeping with her there next to him.

"I really like you, you know."

"I fucking _adore_ you, sweetheart," he muttered, curling around her tighter.

Samantha smiled and the steady beating of his heart lulled her into a half doze. It was so nice like this, he was so nice like this that she never wanted things to change. Embry. Hers. She wanted to stay with him like this forever, maybe not in her father's house, but anywhere else would be just fine. He didn't have to tell her how he felt about her, she could experience it in the strength of his embrace. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in the way that he spoke so gently to her. But maybe he couldn't tell the same from her, and there were some things that eventually couldn't be left unsaid, no matter how scary they were to say.

Samantha took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Hey Embry," she mumbled against his arms, and he nosed the nape of her neck to show he was listening. "One of these days I'm going to get the courage to tell you that I'm in love with you. Don't freak out when I do, okay?"

His smile against her skin was better than any words he could have said.

* * *

The russet wolf slowed, warned more from the instincts of his companion than from any sort of real threat. Down here the sun was already scorching the local vegetation, and perhaps it was that heavy heat that lulled him into a sense of lethargy. It almost cost him his life.

The small brindled wolf at his heels might have been his, but that wolf had infinite more experience than the Alpha did. Therefore when the third wolf struck, invisible and unscented until now, the smaller wolf threw himself in between the two larger ones and slammed the attacker sideways, gaining a shallow gash down his shoulder and his Alpha the time to realize what was happening. The russet wolf snarled in fury at the smell of blood, darting beneath his brother's tail and flinging himself upon their attacker. The russet wolf was huge, but the third wolf was large as well, and the two tumbled in the sandy ground until finally the russet wolf clamped his jaws around the attacker's throat, forcing him to yield. The third wolf snarled and growled, but he had no choice but to lay limp beneath the russet wolf's jaws until he was allowed up. Heavy black mud covered him from nose to tail, muting the wolf's scent enough that they might have run right past him. Clever. They had found their prey. Or maybe their prey had found them.

The pup's mind was a scattering of thoughts, but first and foremost was the impression that he was tired of being hunted. Now he would fight. The brindle wolf rose from his crouch, the voices in his head whispering to their traitor of a greater matter at hand than a frightened angry child. He turned to face the east, the beating of his ancestors' drums rising in tempo, echoing the fall of huge paws digging into the ground. They were coming and there were many of them.

The pup was tired of being hunted. Apparently Jack and Jacob weren't the only ones hunting him.

Three, four, no _five_ different scents burned his nostrils, and he could smell their anger. They were outnumbered more than two to one and the pup was whining, already slinking back behind them. The pup was clever indeed, clever enough to know not to get caught between two fighting Packs. Jacob moved next to Jake, calm and waiting patiently. This wasn't the first time he had encountered a new Pack. Sometimes it went well. More than often it didn't, but he was stronger now. Stronger than ever, the deceptively small wolf at his side being the reason why. An Alpha was only as strong as his Pack, and his Pack was _strong_. Maybe Jacob would sit back and let Jack handle this himself.

Jack's tongue lolled out of his mouth and he smirked at the Alpha. Five to one odds? Well, at least that meant the fight would last long enough to be fun.

Jacob barked out a laugh and lay down as Jack moved forward eagerly. The pup flattened himself beneath a fern, watching and waiting with worried eyes. When the second Pack broke the vegetation cover, snarling and leaping for them, Jacob remained where he was. The first wolf was down with a shattered leg before he knew what hit him, the second and the third startled and confused as lightening fast jaws struck their faces, shredding ears to ribbons and stopping up nostrils and eyes with blood. The fourth put up a better fight, but when Jack rolled him and struck down his vulnerable belly, the wolf panicked and threw himself backwards into the still disoriented second and third wolves. The first limped on three feet but kept his distance, teeth bared. The fifth watched this all silently, watched his whole Pack be driven back by one small wolf. When the fifth looked at Jacob and the huge russet wolf yawned as if bored, the fifth wolf shivered. Dropping himself down onto his belly, the fifth wolf backed away nervously, his Pack doing the same.

Jack sat down on his haunches and licked the gash on his shoulder, the one and only injury he received this day. It had been a quick easy fight but he felt his Alpha's approval wrapping around him like a warm blanket and he lapped up that feeling hungrily. It felt good to be approved of after so long. Then suddenly the approval was cut off by the Alpha's frustrated curse. Jacob had been watching the fight in enjoyment. Consequently the pup was gone.

The smaller wolf gave his embarrassed Alpha an amused look before bounding up to his feet. In another couple weeks Jack would have to be back at work and Jacob would be on his own to handle one single little puppy. Perhaps they should avoid losing him again. Jacob didn't find that nearly as funny as Jack did, but then again he was young, Jack decided. Pups should always wait before having to take on the responsibility of their own puppies.

Through the distant Pack connection, Jack felt Leah's amusement, softly muted in his mind.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks as always to my reviewers: _hilja, LivingOnFire, mcc3654, pinkshirt, eskimogirl58, buffyk0604, KerryH, SARAH DB, _and_ chele112375_. I'm loving all the great feedback, you guys!

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Twelve

Paul was bored.

Okay, that was an understatement. Paul was so over this movie that he was considering punching himself repeatedly in the face until the god awful thing finally ended. There was no hope for anything entitled 'The Unlikely Heiress', not that the imprints would admit to it. Next to him Kim sniffed and leaned her head into Jared, sighing heavily. Emily glanced up at Sam with watery eyes, and he gave her a reassuring smile. As soon as Emily looked back at the screen, Paul watched Sam slump back in his seat and stare upwards at the ceiling, his expression pained. Jared was faring better, but only because Kim had him so disgustingly under her thumb that he was willing to try and force himself to enjoy any and all things Kim enjoyed. Yet even Jared was trying to cover his yawns, something Paul wasn't bothering to do.

Just for the record he had been promised blood and zombies. You know, just putting that out there.

"Psst. Embry."

Sims, Embry's girlfriend, was nudging the other wolf in the ribs as she whispered into his ear. Thus far she had been really quiet that night, probably due to the fact that she wasn't very comfortable around Kim and Emily. The girls assumed it was their imprint status that made her slightly standoffish, but that wasn't true. Paul had seen enough from Leah to know that Sims was still undecided about Kim because of _Kim_, not because of her and Jared, and Sims just flat out didn't want to be around Emily. Embry had practically dragged her to Port Angeles on this triple date plus Paul thing. Since arriving at the mall and getting to the multiplex housed inside, Sims had been polite to everyone and casually friendly, but other than that she was quiet.

Quiet was something that Paul could appreciate. Quiet was good. Quiet and blood and zombies. He could forgo the zombies if he could have just gotten blood. Dammit...

Sims nudged Embry harder. "Embry, not to complain or anything but this movie really sucks."

Paul let out a cough, mumbling "No shit" and Sam smirked over at them. Jared looked mournfully at his second empty tub of popcorn. There were no more distractions left.

"I don't think it's that bad," Embry murmured back, quiet enough that only Sims and the wolves would be able to hear. The imprints were oblivious, since there was ample spacing between couples, and of course Paul himself. They were just too big to sit crowded next to each other in the half empty theater. This was the last time Paul would ever let Kim convince him he needed time with his friends, Paul decided grouchily. Kim would be ignored from here on out, Jared be damned.

"They've spent the last five minutes standing there in the field just staring at each other," Sims argued softly, pointing at the screen. "Staring isn't romantic, it's creepy."

"He loves her, and he's gonna tell her soon. So shut up, sit back, and enjoy the romanticism, honey." Embry smiled down at Sims and when he winked at her, Sims blushed a little bit. Paul wanted to groan. Sometimes these two were even worse than the imprinted couples. At least Jared and Sam could be forgiven, since they were forced into being pussy whipped losers. Embry had merrily skipped into that status of his own volition, and he wasn't even getting any. Paul didn't care how much the two messed around, it didn't count. Embry was a schmuck.

Sims fell silent, but Paul could see her shifting in her seat every so often. The female lead of the movie was marching out of the field with tears in her eyes and Kim sniffed again. Apparently the male lead had not in fact admitted his love, and the female was disappointed. She spent the next ten minutes wandering around the colonial town, staring mournfully at places that the couple had frequented. Emily was full on crying by now, and Sam had his arm around her, his face expressionless to cover his complete and utter disinterest.

Jared ate the un-popped kernels as slowly as he could, picking them up and staring at them seriously before popping each into his mouth.

Finally Sims leaned into Embry again. "Embry, I'm sorry. I know you paid for this, but I don't think I'm gonna make it. Please, can we go?"

"It's not that bad, Sims," Embry whispered back, and Paul stared at him in disbelief. No, really it was that bad. Embry was a liar and a schmuck. Sims sighed and slouched down in her seat. Paul saw her glance across the couples and then bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Jared looks like a monkey," she snickered, and Embry grinned when he saw what she was looking at.

"Jared _is_ a monkey," Embry informed her more loudly, gaining them both a dirty glance from said monkey and monkey's sniffling mate. Paul just groaned and sank further in his seat. It wasn't that happy couples bothered him, and Paul had fallen firmly on the side of 'let Embry do whatever the hell he wants to', but right now he was stuck watching a chick flick with three couples and seventh wheel didn't even begin to cover it. He was also out of food, which was the only thing that had gotten him this far. The only thing worse than this would have been taking a girl to see the movie himself. This was preferable. Torturous, but preferable.

Sims quieted down and Paul tried to turn his attention back to the movie. The female lead had moved from being sad to being angry, and was currently flirting with a man driving a stagecoach. Yes, that was her ultimate plan of revenge. Stagecoach dude. The male lead saw this and stomped up to them, and for a brief moment Paul had hope. Maybe they would fight. Fighting was cool. He could pay attention to fighting…if it weren't for the fact that Sims had just put her hand on Embry's thigh, and Embry had smiled at her and calmly removed it. What…the…_fuck_?

"Watch the movie, sweetheart," Embry whispered to her, leaning over and kissing her neck. Sims made a little encouraging noise that Paul had heard in Embry's head before but never in real life, and Sims turned eagerly to kiss him. When Embry pulled away instead of continuing on like his girl wanted, Paul decided that he would never respect the other wolf ever again. Paul looked over at Jared, who had also noticed the exchange, and he was giving Embry a disappointed scowl. Then Jared's eyes brightened and he tried to kiss Kim's neck, getting only a palm pushing his head away for his trouble.

The male lead didn't punch anybody, but he did tell stagecoach dude 'good day, sir' in an abrupt and rude manner. Paul groaned loudly and kicked his feet up on the seats in front of him, ignoring the glares he got from further down the next row. Emily wiped her eyes and snuggled in closer to Sam, who did get away with kissing her neck for a little bit until Emily also made him stop.

"Embry."

What had happened to quiet Sims? Paul liked that version better.

"Hmmm?" Embry _had_ to be pretending to pay attention to the movie, because in three years of knowing him, Paul had never seen him watch something like this willingly.

"I can't take this," she whimpered almost inaudibly, as if she thought that was quiet enough to keep the other wolves from hearing. "Get me out of here, and I'll do anything."

"Anything, huh?" he chuckled, taking a drink of his soda and only giving her half of his attention. Sims's hand found Embry's thigh again and Paul began smirking when Embry continued watching as if he was oblivious to her. Sims rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe that he was being so dense.

"Embry. I will pay you. I will teach classes for you. I will wash your truck in a bikini...anything. Oh dear lord, they're back in the field again. _Please_."

Paul smirked bigger when Embry patted her knee absently, and Paul shared a look with Sam. Sims was buying this hook, line, and sinker.

"The movie's only another half hour or so, sweetheart, I think you can make it."

Sims was pouting, and it was kind of cute. Then her eyes flashed and she put her lips next to Embry's ear, sure that the wolves couldn't hear her barely spoken words. "Embry, I'm going to make this very clear for you. I want to leave. I will make it worth your while. I will make it very worth your while, and we don't even have to leave the theater."

"Be more specific, Sims," Embry quietly told her, his voice deepening in interest. Paul forced his eyes ahead instead of staring at them, so not to ruin this for any of them. Jared had frozen and even Sam's head was cocked to the side, showing he was listening too. Two of them might have been head over heels in love, but they were still guys and they all wanted her to be more specific.

"You know that thing that you do to me, but that I've never done to you? You know, the thing with the tongue and the hands? I'm planning on doing that for the whole rest of the movie, but only if we can freaking _leave_."

Embry became Paul's new personal hero when he whispered in her ear, "That's not specific enough."

Paul could hear Sims's intake of breath and then Paul nearly died when she began to whisper, in detailed description, exactly what she planned on doing to and for Embry if he rescued her from the movie. If Paul had been Embry, he would've thrown her over his shoulder and bolted halfway through, but Embry merely sat and listened intently. When she was done, he slipped his fingers through hers and stood up. Sims was behind him so she wasn't able to see the huge shit eating grin on his face as he beamed smugly at the rest of them.

"Sims isn't feeling well," he told them, gaining a sympathetic look from Emily and a suspicious one from Kim. "She's feeling flushed, so I'm gonna get her out of here and try to help her feel better."

Jared coughed to cover his laugh. By the way she smelled, Sims was feeling something, but sick wasn't it.

"Give her something to drink," Emily said helpfully, while Sam started choking for no apparent reason. Paul watched Embry lead Sims out of the theater, not sure whether to be envious or amused. Sam seemed a little embarrassed, but Jared was flat out envious.

"How the hell is that fair?" he hissed under his breath as Kim cuddled in closer and turned her attention back to the movie, and Paul barked out a laugh. He had to give it to Embry, non-imprint dating looked a whole lot more fun. Besides being a horndog, if Kim had told Jared that she wanted to leave then they would have left immediately. Embry was able to work it to his benefit, not that Sims seemed to be complaining at all. In fact, the more he had dragged the scenario out, the more satisfied Sims had seemed when she had finally won. Embry had done it on purpose, not to get her to put out more, but because she liked winning. Maybe Paul had lied, maybe he did mind happy couples, especially when they weren't stuck watching this horrible movie.

He had approximately three minutes to think just that when on the faintest edge of his hearing, almost lost beneath the dramatic movie music, he caught a heavy thunk followed by a feminine moan. He had heard that moan before, not that she was aware of it. Embry's 'fuck, baby," was a little louder and then the movie screen jumped, almost as if the movie projector had been bumped.

A grin slowly spread across Paul's face. Suddenly the worst movie in existence had just gotten a lot better.

* * *

When Samantha was thirteen, some friends and she had snuck an X-rated movie from her friend's brother's room. That night a teenage Samantha had seen and heard things that she had never seen and heard before. So when Embry had asked her to be more specific, and Samantha had come up with nothing, she tried to remember the first half of that movie. To be honest she had never made it to the second half, because there had been things that even a curious thirteen year old girl didn't want to know, but the first half was permanently etched into the back part of her brain. By the time she was done repeating it to Embry, she was pretty sure that it was etched into his as well.

To give the guy credit, he was cool as a cucumber the entire time she had been whispering to him. The coolness remained up until the point that they had left the darkened theater and had slipped unnoticed to the end of the corridor where a stairwell led up to the second story of the multiplex. It was authorized access only, but Embry had no reservations about pulling her behind him through the door and into the empty stairwell. There was a security camera on them, so he hauled her up the stairs and into the first room they could find on the second floor. It was dark in there, but it was empty except for a table and some equipment sitting on the far end of the table. The second the door closed behind them Embry was on her, one hand up the front of her shirt and the other gripping her ass, his mouth ravaging hers. Samantha moaned and grabbed his hair, pulling him down and crushing her lips against his.

Oh yeah, this was so much better than the movie.

Embry's skin was normally hot, but the body pressing her back into the wall was scorching her. His hands were everywhere, calloused fingers running the length of her torso in burning trails that left her gasping and pressing closer to him. She wanted him, she always wanted Embry, but this was a deeper want. This was need. She needed him, more than for just the pleasure his attention and presence gave her. She needed his skin against hers, she needed the weight of his body over hers, and she needed to be closer. God, she needed to be closer.

Samantha hooked her leg over his hip and hoisted herself up his torso, her lower body strong enough to support herself so that Embry was free to keep touching her. Samantha's nails dug into his broad shoulders, and she bit at his lip, her need making her bold. Embry responded by growling at her, but it didn't scare her, not even when he slammed her backwards into the wall and pinned her hands over her head, attacking her mouth with renewed vigor. Despite the distraction of his attentions, Samantha remembered that she had some promises to fulfill, and so she slid down his torso a few inches. This way she could feel his hard length pressing against her inner thighs, and while still being held prisoner by his hands, she began to roll her hips into his with torturous slowness, the burning muscles of her abdominals supporting her only increasing her arousal.

Sometimes working out as much as Samantha did really paid off.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot," Embry breathed into her ear, his voice rough with desire. "Do that slower."

Anything he wanted, she had promised. If he wanted slower, then slower he would get. Embry let out a hissing breath as she did as he asked, and he didn't even try to help hold her up. Instead he shifted backwards just enough that she had to work harder, and Samantha began panting with the exertion.

"Did have any idea how bad I want you, Sims?" he ground out, shifting her wrists into one hand so he could palm her breast beneath her shirt. Samantha shook her head playfully, although the physical proof was obvious. "You're so lucky we haven't slept together yet, because if we had I'd be taking you right here and right now."

"Sure of ourselves, are we?" she panted out and Embry growled again, distracting her by biting her nipple while unbuttoning her jeans one handedly. Her jeans were snug and his fingers too large to get them where he wanted them. Samantha let out a gasp of surprise when she found herself on her feet with her hands braced against the wall, Embry's teeth on the nape of her neck as he jerked her jeans down further. He let out a groan of pleasure when he found the thong, something she rarely wore, and the curve of her ass distracted him momentarily. He ran his palm over her skin lightly.

"Did you wear this for me?" he asked in a husky voice, and Samantha smirked.

"Nope."

The contact of his hand against her bared hip wasn't hard enough to actually hurt, but it did sting and the sound made her jump. He ran his fingers gently over the reddened spot while his other hand dipped between her legs. Samantha let out a louder moan. Embry knew exactly what he was doing when it came to this with her, so it didn't take him long to have her making little mewling sounds as she trembled. He smiled against her neck.

"Are you sure you didn't wear this for me?" Embry smirked, and Samantha let out a cry of pleasure when his hand lightly smacked her hip again at the exact same time his fingers slid inside her. "I couldn't hear you, Sims."

"It's for you, baby," she gasped, and he nodded in satisfaction, kneeling down behind her and kissing the now very red mark on her hip.

"Good," Embry whispered. "You're mine, Sims. All mine."

"All yours," Samantha managed to get out, nearly lost at the feeling of what he was doing to her. "You're all mine, too."

"Damn straight," he breathed against her hip as he tugged her jeans the rest of the way down. Samantha kicked off her shoes and Embry turned her around, slinging her right leg up over his shoulder.

"Isn't that my job?" she asked weakly as he nuzzled at her, smelling her scent. She had become used to this, Embry stuffing his nose between her legs like she was his most favorite smell in the world.

"Only if you want, sweetheart," Embry gave her a soft smile. Her admittance to him that she was his and he was hers seemed to have tempered his aggressiveness, and he was shifting into gentle. Aggressive Embry was magnificent, but gentle Embry could bring her to her knees.

The angle was wrong for what he wanted to do so Embry lifted her up, turning and setting her down on the low table next to them. There were things on the other side of it, but nothing over here and she couldn't care less what things they might be disturbing. Samantha slid her hand through his hair and relaxed back, letting him do as he pleased. Every once in a while her free hand grasped at the table, but then he would ease off of her enough to let her calm down. Her release was sweet, drawn out and easy like they were.

For the first time ever, Samantha didn't feel satisfied when he was done. She wanted more. Embry lapped at her lightly, bringing her down from her high, and Samantha wondered what had changed. He glanced up at her and she saw it in his eyes. Embry wanted more too, even though he had never said anything. Samantha sucked in a hard breath and pulled at him until Embry was standing over her, confused and aroused, but smiling at her. Samantha slid off the table and pushed at him until he sat down on it, and then she dropped to her knees.

When Embry realized that she _was_ going to do this, his groan sounded almost pained.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to…" he whispered as she began unbuttoning his pants, but Samantha gave him a brave little smile. Truthfully she was a bit scared. She didn't make a habit of doing this, she was in the middle of a public place, and her pants were nowhere that she could see. But she wanted him and this was the next best thing. Embry braced his hands on the table, leaning back slightly, and his eyes were half hooded as she freed his length. He had always been big, but from this vantage point he was intimidating. Then Embry made a crooning noise in his throat, as if he could sense her fear and wanted to sooth it away, but he didn't touch her. Samantha smiled. Embry never did force her to do anything, with maybe the exception of an extra hundred pushups every week.

Samantha did the best she could, although she was sure he had had better, but by the soft curses that Embry kept saying she must have been doing something right. More than once his fingers brushed over her hair tentatively, but he never once grabbed her head, something she was thankful for. His curses eventually grew louder and he wrapped his hand around hers, helping her.

"Sims," Embry panted, the table creaking beneath his fingers, "You…stop if you don't want to…oh fuck, that feels so good…"

She thought it was sweet that he tried to warn her. He thought it was wonderful when she took him as far down her throat as she could, and she didn't pull away. Embry let out a moan and bent over forwards, gasping as Samantha did her best to draw it out for him. He was still in her mouth when Embry wrapped his fingers in her hair and whimpered against the top of her head, "_God, sweetheart, I love you so fucking much._"

Samantha froze, her eyes widening as she pulled away, staring up at him. Embry had gone very still and he was looking down at her in horror. He suddenly began fumbling for his clothes, and she had never seen someone re-clothe themselves that fast. As soon as he had shoved his parts safely away from view, Embry was on his knees in front of her, his forehead against hers and her face in his hands.

"Please, please don't be mad," he begged her. "I'm so sorry, it just came out. I meant it, and I've wanted to tell you that for awhile now, but not like that. There should have been flowers and candles and dinner, and god...I do, though. I do love you, but not just because of that. Not because of that at all. Oh man, I'm such a jerk, honey. Please say something, Sims, you're killing me here."

"Okay," Samantha finally managed to get out weakly.

"Okay?" Embry's eyes were flickering over her face, and she touched his jaw to ease his worry.

"Okay. But if you don't mind, I'm going to wait until I have my pants on too before I say it back."

Samantha gave him a shy look and Embry crushed her to his chest. Samantha could have stayed there forever, but the whole half naked in public thing was starting to get to her and she asked Embry to find her clothes for her. Embry did better when he had a task to complete, and when she was done dressing, he even pulled her feet one by one into his lap, tying her shoes for her. Then he held her feet together on his lap and wrapped his hands around them.

"Samantha, I love you," he told her softly, his eyes down as if he was somewhat ashamed of himself. "That wasn't how I wanted to tell you, but I do, so very much."

His vulnerability made her heart hurt, and Samantha shifted so that the rest of her was in his lap too. She tilted her head so that the expanse of her throat was bared to him. Embry made a low noise in his chest and his lips found her pulse point. He sucked at it, his teeth scraping her skin lightly and she felt him slowly regaining his composure. Putting him in a dominant situation always helped him come back to himself. When Embry lowered her chin, his demeanor was more relaxed and she smiled at him.

"Will you hate me if I wait for a better moment before returning the sentiments?" Samantha asked, and Embry chuckled.

"That would probably be good," he told her, nuzzling at her neck. "If I wasn't such a moron, I sure as hell would have."

"It makes a better story this way," Samantha giggled, rubbing her nose against his chest, knowing it would earn her his arms around her. "Especially if we get caught. I can't believe we did that in here."

Embry looked around the room, and then his face grew dismayed. "Oh man…Umm, we should probably go. And before they attack us outside, I want to remind you that I had no idea what projector room we were in."

"Huh? Oh. _Oh_. Oh crap, the guys couldn't hear us could they?" Samantha blushed red and looked at Embry for reassurance. He just scratched his head and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Probably not."

* * *

The funniest part about this was not the fact that all three wolves could hear what their brother and his girlfriend were doing. The funniest part was that Embry was completely oblivious to the fact that every time his hands flexed on the table to handle what Sims was doing, the whole table rocked enough to bump the movie projector. After the screen had skipped four times, followed by a particularly pleased groan by Embry, Kim had sat up and stared up at the projection room in annoyance.

"I hate it when movies skip at the best parts," she growled. "Should we go say something to the management about it?"

"I think it'll be fine in a minute," Jared told her, not bothering to hide the grin on his face.

"How do you know? See? It just jumped again."

"Trust me, it won't take long," he promised her with a suggestive wink. "Just give him a minute."

"Give him…oh my god, that's Embry and Sims?!" Kim half shrieked, twisting in her seat to try and get a better look. Emily seemed confused for a moment, then a soft blush appeared across her scarred face and she started giggling naughtily. Both girls had their heads craned around to try and see and Sam and Jared had to pull them back to face forward.

"Don't draw attention to it," Sam rumbled at Emily, shushing her when she started giggling louder. "They'll get in trouble."

"They're having sex in the projector room," Kim flipped her hair over her shoulder, a knowing expression on her face. "If they get caught, that's their own fault."

"They're not having sex," Paul grunted and Kim looked confused. Paul grinned lazily at her until she finally understood and when she flushed bright red, Jared started laughing. The screen didn't jump for a few minutes, and the girls settled back into the movie, oblivious to the extremely faint sounds coming from the room above their heads. But now that they were aware of it, there was absolutely no way that the wolves were able to ignore Embry and Sims. After a few more minutes of an audible play by play, Sam was flushing in embarrassment and Jared was throwing hungry looks Kim's way.

Paul had started off as amused, but now he was shifting restlessly. The wolf in him had been in existence long enough that he had it firmly under control, generally Paul's temper issues were his own and not wolf forced. But the wolf didn't like places like this, surrounded by loud noises and enclosed rooms, and Embry's wolf side made Paul's wolf nervous. Embry might be able to force enough control in social situations to contain his wolf, but none of them were ignorant of their brother's constant struggle for dominance. Paul wondered what that little firebrand of Embry's would think if she knew that any moment if Embry's wolf slid too far out of his grip, that the fun in the projector room could turn into a real bad deal. It wasn't that Embry would ever hurt Sims, but the drive to mate was hitting the already territorial Embry from all sides and if the wrong person interrupted them, then that person could get hurt badly.

When in wolf form, Embry's head was all over the place. Even Seth had a hard time keeping him focusing, and when Embry patrolled close to Sims's home it was hell trying to keep him away from her. Last week Embry had stalked around her house for nearly an hour, repeating over and over again that she was his, completely oblivious to them telling him to stop. From deep inside Mexico, Jake had managed to intervene and had eventually sent Embry home, but when he had snapped out of it, they could tell that Embry was shook up. He had barely been aware of himself, only that Sims was sleeping and that made her vulnerable. Embry's wolf hadn't cared that her house was completely empty and that it was nearly four in the morning. Paul didn't want to think about how vulnerable Embry's girl would look partially unclothed and on her knees, as he was sure that she was right now. Embry was liable to kill somebody for walking in and seeing her like that.

Paul glanced up at the projector when the movie skipped again, wondering if he should go guard the door. He didn't want Embry to hurt anyone; his brother would never forgive himself if he did. Dammit, Embry knew better than this, and that girl had no way of knowing better. Paul caught Sam's eye, who must have been thinking along the same lines because instead of still being embarrassed, the older man's face was lined with concern. Emily was slurping down her soda, once more engrossed in the movie, and Kim was sneaking looks back at Jared. Embry was cursing softly, and as much as he respected his brother's privacy, this was lasting too long. Sighing in disgust, Paul stood up.

"_God, sweetheart, I love you so fucking much._"

Paul froze, and then suddenly he started laughing much louder than was appropriate as he heard Embry start apologizing profusely. Paul flopped back down in his seat. Jared was howling and even Sam looked amused. The rest of the theater was completely fed up with them at this point, but were too scared of the huge men to do anything but shush them.

"Did he…did he really just…oh, that poor pup," Jared snorted, tears rolling down his face. "Remember all the hours he spent trying to decide the perfect way to tell her that? Instead he blurts it out right as he blows his--."

"Jared, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Kim hissed, mortified. "Everyone can hear you!"

"What happened?" Emily asked Sam with interested eyes, and he just shook his head. At this point there was no saving the movie and the five of them decided to toss in the towel. Embry and Sims were waiting for them at the theater exit inside the mall, and Paul thought that he should get points for not pointing his finger at Embry and mocking him and Sims the way that Jared and Kim were doing. Sims had looked a little embarrassed at first, but the more Embry was teased, the more she tensed, her body language saying that she was ready to slug Jared. Which would only get her hurt and Embry furious. Hmmm. Maybe that meant that Paul was going to get to see some fighting after all.

Emily decided that she wanted to buy a new purse, and poor Sam shuffled after her, throwing Paul a hopeless look. Wolves and malls didn't agree. The only one that could handle extended shopping trips without breaking things deliberately was Collin, which was why he got shoved off on the imprints so often. The only reason they were here at this particular mall was because of the movie, which should have been blood and zombies. Instead there were poems and pianos and springtime meadows while someone other than him got some action.

_Dammit_.

"Since we're here, we could go look around," Kim was saying, and Paul rolled his eyes, leaning back against a waist high planter with his arms crossed. No fucking way he was going shopping. Not even if someone paid him.

"Paul looks bored out of his mind," Sims was saying, and he had to give it to her, she was trying. She didn't want to shop either but it wouldn't work. Jared outranked Embry, and Kim out ranked Jared, and Kim wanted to shop. Paul wouldn't though. Paul would stand right here and glare at anyone that happened to look at him wrong.

Paul decided that he would glare at everyone, actually, even that girl who was bending over right there, looking through her shopping bags. She wasn't very tall and Paul hoped that he wasn't checking out an under-aged girl's ass. She straightened, her back still to him, and Paul nodded in appreciation. He was definitely an ass man, although the legs were nice in those expensive looking knee high leather boots. Flat stomach, good. Pretty flat chest, not so good. Plus he'd never been that into blondes, he really preferred brunettes.

That was the last thought Paul had before hazel eyes glanced his way.

Quil and Jared had described imprinting as having gravity shift, as having that person suddenly become absolutely everything that mattered, the _only_ thing that mattered. Not so for Paul. For Paul it felt like someone taking their fist and slamming it into his guts as hard as they could. He was a six and a half foot tall shape shifting wolf, tough as hell and as mean a bastard as any of them had met so far. But that tiny female looked at him once and had Paul rolling around, clutching plastic terra cotta beneath shaking fingers and heaving up four hot dogs and two bags of popcorn into a large fake fern.

Paul heard his friends stop talking and stare at him in shocked confusion, and he could feel his imprint's eyes on him. His _imprint_. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, this was not happening to him. He was throwing up again, his body trembling from head to toe. Embry had his arm around Paul and Jared was murmuring in Paul's ear that everything was okay. No, Jared, everything is not okay, Paul thought, wiping his hand across his mouth and turning around. She was still there, still staring at him, although now she looked a little grossed out. She was so little, even though she looked a couple years older than him, but there was no way that this could be his imprint. His soul mate. His mate. He couldn't mate with this girl, she was too small. He'd break her. The first time he climbed on top of her, he'd end up snapping every bone in her body. _Shit_. Her eyes locked onto his, and for the newly imprinted Paul, the reaction was instantaneous.

He turned to the fern and threw up again.

* * *

Samantha just happened to be looking directly at Paul when he imprinted. It took her a moment to figure it out, because honestly his reaction wasn't very good. There were no rainbows and sunsets and starry eyed-ness, and there wasn't even a single damn unicorn in sight. Instead the big guy looked like someone had sucker punched him so hard that he barely managed to get himself turned away from the girl before he threw up.

It was probably on Samantha's top three grossest hurls, simply because of the sheer mass of food that had been in the wolf's stomach. Kim had turned green herself as she watched Jared and Embry trying to help him. They had figured it out faster, and the intense look of regret that Embry threw at Samantha clenched it. Paul had imprinted. It could've Embry. That easily, they could've walked out of the movie and Embry wouldn't have been hers anymore. Poor Paul tried to turn around again but only ended up bent over the fake plants some more. Samantha looked at Kim, not having the slightest idea what to do.

"Well, that wasn't very romantic," Kim murmured, not nearly as unsettled as Samantha. Surprised, but not unsettled. Instead of watching Paul, her attention had turned to the girl in the boots, who had grabbed her bags and was backing away slowly, looking ill but not quite able to turn away. She was leaving. Oh crap, Paul's imprint was leaving.

"Embry!" Her boyfriend looked over his shoulder, still stuck supporting Paul, and Samantha pointed to the retreating imprint. A look of panic crossed his face.

"Don't let her leave," Embry told her sharply, and Samantha was already making a dash for the imprint without even realizing what she was doing, Kim hot on her heels. The girl cringed when she realized the puking man's female friends were descending on her, and she tried to take refuge behind her Macy's bags.

"Umm, hi!" Kim said cheerfully when they skidded to a stop in front of the girl. She stared at Kim in surprise.

"Hello," the imprint said carefully, taking another step back. "May I help you?"

Kim looked at Samantha, who shrugged helplessly. How the heck was she supposed to know what to say? Paul had pretty much ruined this one from the start.

"I…uh…like your boots," Kim said a little desperately. "Yeah, they're really cute. Can you get those around here?" The girl blinked but stopped backing away, which was a positive.

"Thank you, but no," she replied, distracted as she looked down at her feet. "They were just released in the new Jimmy Choo line, so right now I think they're only available in New York and L.A."

At which point Samantha decided a couple of things. One, imprint girl and her weren't going to be best buddies, because anyone walking around in a pair of fifteen hundred dollar boots wasn't going to have a lot in common with her. Two, Paul was utterly screwed.

Samantha almost laughed when Kim brightened. "Really? That's so cool. I'm Kim, by the way, and this is Sims."

The imprint was still looking at them as if they were strange, but she had good manners so she smiled at them politely. "I'm Cassie, and it's nice to meet you both. Well, I've got to run, so…have a nice day!" She gave them a little wave with her fingers, and started to turn around. Kim shot Samantha a panicked look and Samantha glanced back at Embry, who was gesturing to her desperately. She sighed. He so owed her for this. Stealing herself against the humiliation that was about to occur, Samantha jumped forward a couple steps.

"Cassie right?" Cassie turned and looked warily at Samantha. Samantha gave her a weak look. "Okay, so this is going to be the strangest conversation you've ever had, but please believe me when I say that we're not complete weirdos."

"Ummm, okay." Cassie didn't look convinced. Samantha tugged at her ponytail nervously and gave Cassie a quick grin. She threw her thumb behind her, pointing at the guys.

"So, you see those guys back there? The big handsome muscled up ones?" She figured right now Paul could use a little talking up, since he hadn't exactly put his best foot forward. Plus she was babbling, something she only did when she was utterly out of her comfort zone. Embry _and_ Paul owed her. Cassie glanced at the three boys and Jared gave her an encouraging grin. Paul had turned back around but he was awfully pale. "Well, the goofy looking one on the right is Jared, Kim's boyfriend."

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed and Samantha smirked at her.

"The dead sexy one on the left is my boyfriend, Embry. He's got nice arms and he's a great kisser and he told me he loves me today. Wasn't that nice of him?" Embry flashed Samantha a smile, showing those white teeth to full advantage, and Kim rolled her eyes. Cassie looked a little amused at this point.

"And last but not least, see the kind of sick looking guy in the center? Well that's Paul, who is normally not nearly as goofy as Jared and almost as sexy as Embry. He's tall and good looking and usually doesn't puke in public. Oh and he's single. Yep, completely single. I know he goes on dates, but not any that I know of since we met a few months ago. Did I say he doesn't ever puke in public? Well except for today. Today is a very important day for him, hence the major blugh in the ferns." Samantha made a mock barfing noise as Kim kept cutting her hand across her throat, trying to catch Samantha's attention and stop her.

"That's…nice," Cassie said, trying not to laugh at Samantha or her descriptions. "And why the blugh, may I ask?"

"Well, err…heh." Samantha tugged her ponytail again, a little wild eyed. "It's kind of funny, really. You know how sometimes you meet someone and they completely take your breath away? Well apparently you can meet someone and they can completely take your lunch away. Not nearly as cool, but equally earth shattering, don't you think? Congratulations Cassie! You're awesome enough to make a grown man hurl twice!"

Cassie and Jared were both staring at Samantha in horror, Paul seemed to be in acute pain, and Kim had her face buried in her hand. Embry was looking at Samantha as if he was regretting sending her over there. But as bad as she was at this kind of thing, Embry had given her a job to do, so she plunged on ahead ruthlessly.

"There are a lot of other good qualities about Paul," Samantha gave Cassie her best convincing smile. "Most of which people don't get to see because basically he's huge and scary looking, but that's only for show. In actuality he likes long walks on the beach and quiet moments of reflection at the end of the day. And football. I think he likes football, but hey, what real man doesn't like football? He has a job, which is good because who doesn't want a man with a job, and Jared says that he can make a mean cosmopolitan, which is pretty funny because that's one hell of a girly drink for a guy like Jared. Ummm, yeah. And he doesn't talk a whole lot, kind of the opposite of what I'm doing now, and oh thank god, here's Embry. Embry, meet Cassie. I think she thinks I'm crazy."

Sure enough Embry had decided to rescue Samantha, or Cassie, or maybe both of them. Jared was pulling a wane looking Paul along behind him. Embry put his arm around her waist and gave Cassie a friendly grin before turning back to Samantha. "It's nice to meet you, Cassie. Sims, remember you wanted to go shopping for those things? We'd better go before it gets any later."

"Things?" Samantha blinked stupidly.

"Yes. Remember I promised you I'd buy you some new things? I didn't forget."

"Oh. Yeah. The things. I remember the things." Samantha smiled weakly at Cassie, and then buried her face in Embry's side as he led her away from everyone else and around the corner."

"Oh god, I totally screwed that up, didn't I?" Samantha lamented as Embry pulled her quickly into an access hall out of the sight. "Paul's going to kill me. I'm so sorry, but it caught me completely by surprise…"

His mouth was on hers, hard and demanding and effectively stopping her from speaking. Samantha was startled, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss fervently. Embry broke off the kiss and pressed her back against the wall, caging her in with his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a soft voice. "I never wanted you to see that, sweetheart. I love you so much, Sims. I love you so damn much and I'm so sorry for this." His mouth was on hers again, as if his lips over hers could prove that he meant what he said. Samantha pulled him in tight, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's okay," she told him soothingly a few minutes later, going up on her toes to kiss him softly. "Watching imprinting is kind of a fact of life with you guys. It was kind of funny, though. Paul looked scared to death, and I only made things worse. I could have ninja kicked her to stop her, but that seemed to be the greater of two evils."

Embry chuckled and craned his head around the corner, trying to catch a snippet of the current conversation. "He _is_ scared to death. Did you see the jewelry that girl is wearing? Her watch is more expensive than my truck."

"Honey, a hamburger is more expensive than your truck."

"Ouch." Embry turned back to her and gave her a tight hug. "Okay, enough spying, these guys seem to have it handled and I think bringing back the crazy girl will only make things more awkward."

"Ouch right back at you, big guy," Samantha stuck her tongue out at him and Embry laughed out loud, taking her hand in his. He pulled her back out into the mall but headed quickly away from the movie theater. "Where are we going?"

"I promised to buy you those things, remember? So we're going thing shopping."

"Embry that wasn't--," Samantha started but he squeezed her hand and cut her off.

"Of course it was. Now let's see, what's your favorite place here?" Embry looked around, eyeing the stores thoughtfully while Samantha cringed. He had that determined look that she knew was hard to get around. Embry could be stubborn as a mule when he put his mind to something.

"Is this my payback for Cassie?"

"No, Sims. This is something that you're going to have to start getting used to. I've been really good about not buying you anything, but today's a really good day and I want to celebrate by spoiling you." He gave her a sweet smile and she began to cave. Twenty minutes later she was un-caving, vehemently protesting that this was unnecessary as Embry dragged her into the third clothing store. Embry just gave her a smug look and pushed her towards the wall of tennis shoes.

"We can get this stuff a lot cheaper at Wal-Mart," she tried, and Embry shook his head.

"Celebration, remember?"

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Samantha asked, spying a pair of shoes she liked that were too tall for her to reach. She shrugged and by passed them, and Embry followed behind, hooking them easily.

"We're celebrating the fact that, our situation aside, imprinting is a good thing," Embry told her, handing Samantha the shoes. "Paul's gonna be a whole lot happier because of this and that's awesome."

"Will they hook up immediately?" Samantha asked, her voice muffled as she ducked behind a clothing rack to try the pair of brown and pink tennis shoes on. Embry watched her fondly, two shopping bags slung over his shoulder carelessly as he leaned against the rack. "Or does it take awhile?"

"It depends. Obviously Quil and Claire don't have that kind of relationship, but they were thick as thieves from the very start. She started bawling when her parents took her home, and I thought he was going to phase right then and there. Jared had already hooked up with Kim by the time I came around, but she had liked him a lot before he imprinted, so she jumped right in. Emily fought it, though, because she loved Leah and she thought Sam was an asshole. I like those shoes."

"They're cute, huh?" Samantha stuck her foot out and wiggled her toes the way her mother had taught her to do. Embry watched her balancing on one foot and he moved to stand behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist snugly. Feeling playful, Samantha kept her foot stuck out but then tightened her abdominal muscles and raised her other foot, letting Embry hold her up as she wiggled both sets of toes. Then she dropped both feet to the ground at the same time.

"Yep. I like them." She turned and gave Embry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, no more. You've spent two hundred dollars on me today. That's more than enough. Thank you, you're wonderful, now I'm cutting you off from your wallet."

"Sorry sweetheart, we aren't married yet," he teased her lightly, taking the shoes as she kicked them off. "My wallet's my own for a little while longer."

Samantha smirked, but then she thought about what he had said. Embry was already gone, paying for her shoes, and Samantha watched him give the checkout girl a friendly smile. The girl was trying to flirt with him, but he was oblivious, instead looking back at Samantha every so often. Was he serious about that statement or was he just joking around? It was hard to tell. But then he was back, three bags slung over his shoulder now, and his arm slung over hers.

"Embry, you know I'm going to college after next year, right?" she said tentatively and he glanced down at her in confusion.

"Of course, Sims. Your scholarship's how we met, how could I forget?"

"Just checking," Samantha murmured, blushing a little when he halted and put his mouth near her ear.

"One more year of high school, and four of college. Five years should be enough time to make you love me enough to stay with me forever, shouldn't it?" He smiled against her skin and Samantha couldn't help smile back.

"What happened to the commitment phobic boy I used to know?" she teased and Embry nuzzled her neck.

"Unlike Paul, he's not scared to death of his girl," he rumbled in her ear. Embry kissed her, a deep passionate kiss in front of the entire mall as if no one in the world existed but the two of them. Then he wrapped that huge arm back around her shoulders and walking so close that her hip kept bumping his, they left the mall.

Samantha had never been more grateful that they had driven alone, or that she had already gotten in her workouts for the day. It was a Saturday night, she was happy, and she knew that she was going to spend the rest of the night in the arms of the gorgeous man sitting next to her in the driver's seat. The hungry looks he gave her as they drove sent her heart racing, and she knew he could hear it. By the time they got to his home, she had never been more ready to get thrown into Embry's bed.

So of course, that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Her name was Cassie. His imprint's name was Cassie and other than the fact that she had a good enough sense of humor to not run screaming from Sims, he knew absolutely nothing else about her. Paul knew that he should ask her, that he should open his mouth and say _something_, but it wasn't happening. Instead he stood like a mute idiot and listened to Kim and Jared chat with her, unable to meet her eyes but unable to look away. He was probably freaking her out, but to be honest, he was pretty freaked out himself.

He had imprinted. Well, damn.

Someone had given the wolf inside him some crack, because instead of its normal 'quietly snarling, leave me the hell alone' attitude, it was running in happy circles, chasing its tail. Yes, it had to be chasing its tail, because there was absolutely no other reason that everything would feel like it wouldn't stop spinning. Every so often the wolf would pause and stare intently at Cassie, and Paul had to physically restrain himself from leaning in closer and smelling her. He wanted to smell her, to stick his nose on her little shoulder and sniff for all he was worth. He also wanted her to smell like him. Yes, that would be good, he and his wolf agreed. He wasn't sure how to do it without crushing her, but he was an intelligent guy. He'd figure something out, somehow. Kim wasn't all that big, Jared probably had a few pointers. Dammit, he was leaning in closer and she was leaning back slightly.

This was not going well.

"So, are you from around here?" Kim kept trying to the conversation going, kept trying to help Paul anyway that she could. Jared was digging his elbow into Paul's side as if to say for Paul to say something, but Paul already knew that. He knew he should say something, but his wolf had started noticing other men noticing Cassie and her boots and it was snarling furiously. His. Theirs. Great, now he sounded like Embry.

"So Paul…are you feeling better?" Her voice may have been uncertain, but it was still clear and cheerful, like Kim's was. Not that slightly huskier tone that made Sam and Embry think their girls were sexy as hell when they spoke. He had always liked huskier voices, but it was okay. Her voice was good. He liked her voice, liked the way his name sounded on her tongue. Liked the idea of keeping it there.

Paul was unable to stem the thoughts ripping around in his head. Normally he checked a girl out and left it at that, but he had already memorized her, from the tiny mole beneath her left ear to the simple tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. Every line and every curve was burned in his brain and he was dissecting them, analyzing her parts, wondering at how they came together to make the whole. _His_. Her parts were his and he would spend his life protecting and defending them. He would spend his life trying to understand the whole, because she deserved that. She deserved the expensive boots and the Rolex on her wrist and the diamonds in her ears. Only the best for her. He couldn't give her that. What the hell was fate thinking? This might be the girl for him, but he sure wasn't the guy for her. Paul shivered and hung his head, already defeated by his imprint before it had even truly begun.

"Paul?" His name again on her lips. Saying it like it meant something was just cruel.

"I'm fine," he grunted miserably, but he wasn't fine. He was awful, actually. He wanted to run. Paul wanted to find his Alpha and stick his nose beneath Jake's chest and just hide. He wanted to be anywhere but here, big and poor and a wolf, standing on display. She was staring at him, so finally he raised his eyes back to hers, praying he didn't throw up again. He didn't, although the feeling of being punched was back and he swayed slightly. The girl moved instinctively, her hand coming to his arm to steady him, and Paul let out an explosive breath at her touch. The rabid snarling of his wolf softened to a low rumbling growl and the sick feeling slid away. He had imprinted so strongly that he was physically ill when he wasn't touching her? That was just messed up.

"You don't look fine," Cassie said, letting her hand drop as she turned to Kim warily. "Maybe he should go to a doctor? I'm not from around here, so I don't know where you could take him."

Weak. She thought he was weak. He wasn't, he was just…Sam was there now, standing beside him and introducing himself and Emily. Sam. Jake's third wasn't Jake by a long shot, but he used to be Paul's Alpha and having him close helped.

"No, I'm fine," he managed to say a little more strongly. Sam was giving him a considering look and the girls were speaking about something involving Emily's new purse. Paul didn't understand the conversation, but he did catch the part where she said she wasn't from around there. New York. L.A. She'd mentioned those places too. Oh no.

"So, what brings you to Port Angeles?" Emily was asking, her friendliness soothing the discomfort from Cassie's shoulders. Everyone liked Emily. Everyone could talk to Kim. Thank goodness for them, or Paul would be utterly on his own right now. She was so pretty…

"I'm up in Seattle actually, but I've been spending some time driving around the state sightseeing," Cassie chatted back, her eyes on Emily but every so often casting a look over at Paul. He missed most of them because he had shuffled slightly behind Sam, which seemed to amuse the older wolf. "I have ancestors around here, Native American, not that you can look at this and tell." She pointed to herself, all pale and blonde and not at all like the rest of them. Kim grinned, having been given an opening.

"That's cool. If you want a tour guide, here's my number. The guys and I are Quileute, Sims too, if you want a tour of our rez. And Emily's from the Makah reservation, if you want to see the best parts of over there. You should make Paul take you around, he's a history buff. It was the only class he didn't sleep through during high school, and our blue bloods over here can tell you some awesome legends."

"Blue bloods?"

"Paul and Sam and Jared have some of the purest bloodlines on the reservation, all the way back to our most important ancestors," Kim bragged, making Jared beam and Sam shift uncomfortably. Paul glanced hopefully at Cassie, who was giving them considering looks. Time to make his move. Paul pulled himself up and gathered all his awesomeness into one, she can't possibly turn this down, statement.

"Yeah," he mumbled softly. "If you want."

Sam actually barked out a laugh, and Jared was shaking his head. All three girls were grinning knowingly at him, and it made Paul flush. Cassie cleared her throat.

"Well, that's really nice of you all," Cassie slipped Kim's hastily scratched phone number in her pocket, and she pulled a leather bound miniature notepad from her purse, scribbling something on a sheet and tearing it off. She handed it to Kim. "I have to go, there's a movie I wanted to see and it starts in a few minutes. But here's my number, Kim. If your big handsome friend over there regains his ability of speech, have him call me."

Paul's imprint winked at him. She winked. At him. Not the other way around. And now she was gathering up her bags and with a little wave, she was leaving. This time there was no disturbingly effective Sims to stop her, and by the rapid gesturing by Emily and Kim, Paul realized that they weren't going to be helping him anymore. His imprint's back was turned, so there was no shame in the fact that Paul pressed his nose to Sam's shoulder and hid even more fully.

"Paul?" Sam said softly, command evident despite his amusement. "_Go after her_. She's yours, so quit hiding behind me."

And after he counted to ten, taking in deep even breathes, eventually his feet were moving. It wasn't just because of Sam though, but because watching her walk away sucked. The view was nice but it sucked. Paul jogged up to Cassie, who paused and looked up at him. She was so tiny, he thought for the hundredth time. She barely came up to the center of his chest, and he bet his hands would touch if he put them around her waist. He physically forced himself not to try and find out.

"Which movie?" he asked abruptly, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Hmmm?" She was distracted by his arm, and that gave him a rush of courage. A trickle of courage. Okay, there was no courage, but at least she was distracted and that had to count for something, right?

"Which movie were you going to? We were going to see a movie too, if you wanted to go see something with us." Us, not him. That would scare her. That would also probably scare him too. At least he was up to full sentences now. Oh man, when the other guys found out about this they would never let him live it down. Sam and Jared heard his statements and were giving him resentful glares, but Cassie brightened.

"Yeah, okay. Going to a movie by yourself always feels pretty lame, so why not? I was going to see 'The Unlikely Heiress'. Have you seen it?"

Had he seen it? Yes. He had seen every god awful minute of it. Was he going to go see it again? He sure as hell was.

"Yeah, us too," Paul ground out and from behind him Kim made a little happy noise. He could feel the weight of Sam and Jared's hate digging into his shoulders, but hey. They would understand. Cassie nodded and gave him a smile, and Paul shivered again. He didn't ask her before he took the shopping bags from her hands, and she didn't stop him. She did stop him from paying for her ticket but if Paul didn't know any better, by that smug little smile on her face, he would say that things had worked out just how she wanted them to. This girl was good. He was doomed.

The movie was still horrible. Kim and Emily still cried. But when half way through the film Cassie shifted uncomfortably and rolled her eyes, Paul felt a glimmer of hope. And when she caught him watching and blushed beneath the weight of his stare, Paul couldn't help but grin. She really was very pretty, something he was grateful for. Shallow as it sounded, he didn't want to be stuck with the ugly imprint. But his wolf would never have taken an unfit mate, the wolf reminded him as it chewed on its tail contentedly, and she was his. His his his his _his_.

Apparently Paul was becoming Embry after all.

* * *

When the blonde bombshell walked into the bar, for a moment the room went quiet. From his place behind the grill, Rico chuckled at her look of distaste. Rosalie Hale might have been more comfortable around a car engine than a clothing store, but you couldn't take the snobbery out of the born and bred snobs. Rose had no place being in Barney's and everyone there knew it.

Rico grinned as he flipped a burger, the smell of charred meat burning his nostrils. It was a waste of blood, serving up an animal like this, but hey. Who had ever understood humans, anyway? Jack had taught him the secret to the perfect burger, had shown him the scent that meant it was just turning from undercooked to overcooked. Jack might make the meanest burger this side of the country, but Rico made the second meanest. From the expression on her face, that didn't mean a thing to Rose.

"That's absolutely disgusting, you know that?" she told him as she came up to his grill, the few early evening patrons giving her a wide berth. Her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something terrible. "The dog's scent beneath the burning flesh…how do you stand it?"

"Jack's not that bad, and the burgers are a paycheck." He winked at her. "Not all of us have rich daddies."

"You've had rich daddies too, more than one. And rich mommies, more than I can count of each," Rose snorted gracefully and lifted one manicured hand up, examining her lacquered fingernails. "Why are you bothering working for what you normally get by lying on your back and giving come hither looks?"

Rico barked out a laugh, and somewhere off to the right a pair of girls sighed.

"You're in a rare mood tonight, gorgeous," Rico flipped another burger and gave Rose a flirtatious grin. "Has Emmett been giving you a hard time? I keep telling you that there's more to life than bear chasing and football games."

"Don't bother, Rico. That only works on humans, and I'm not in the mood to have to rip your hand off again. I'm here to give you a message."

"Even rednecks like us have phones, darlin'," Rico chuckled, but Rose looked bored.

"I'm here in an official capacity," she told him flatly, and Rico's smile died. He continued flipping burgers and set a few off to the side to stay warm.

"Oh?" A human would have missed the slightest tightening around his eyes, too dazzled by his beauty to have noticed.

"Carlisle has a message for you. Jacob told Seth something and Seth relayed it to us. Jack has joined the La Push Pack. He's thrown in with them and us. Carlisle wants to know if that means you're still abstaining."

Rico frowned for the first time in thirty years, and Rose tensed. He was older than her, nearly as old as his wolf friend, who was significantly older than the Pack believed. Unlike her family members, Rose didn't have any particular advantage. Beauty didn't work against the beautiful; it only made them jealous and territorial. She should have brought Emmett if she had come with bad news, but she was young and naïve so Rico couldn't blame her too much.

"Jack has been Packless for centuries. Forgive me my disbelief." He was stalling and she knew it. Rose smiled viciously.

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth. He accepted Jacob as his Alpha and is helping Jake scout right now. They're finding out some interesting things in Central America. Times are changing, Rico. If even Jack's taking sides, then eventually you will have to as well." Rose clicked her nails against the countertop and gave him a smirk. "Carlisle expects an answer from you soon."

"And if I don't?"

"Then perhaps you should find something more productive to do with your time than flipping burgers for your wolf friend." A frown crossed Rose's face as she leaned in closer to him. "Be careful, Rico. Our lifestyle is not a trend, as we used to think of it. The Volturi view it as a direct opposition to _their_ way of life, and our kind will be eradicated if we don't do something about it first. Sitting the fence is more dangerous than taking sides."

"If I took the wrong side, would your charming little sister send her mate to kill me first?" he murmured softly but Rose had no sympathy.

"If you chose the wrong side, the Volturi would do it for us. They have even less love for you than they do for us." She stepped away. "Think of this as the lesser of two evils, Rico."

The blonde slipped away, leaving the ancient vampire alone with his thoughts. Even if he was choosing the lesser of two evils, he was still choosing evil. In his un-beating heart, Rico firmly believed that both sides were wrong. The only question was who would have the most firepower in the end. Jack had chosen sides, which meant that Rico could abandon his companion and get the hell out of there, or he could stay true to the only real friendship he had left. Run or stay…

What the heck. It'd been a while since he'd been in the middle of a good war anyways, and at least if Jack was fighting too it would be one hell of a good fight.

Rico smiled again and he flipped a burger.

.

.

.

.

A/N Yup. Paul imprinted, which some of you might not like but I can't call this "The Imprinted Chronicles" without having some imprinting in it. :) He and Cassie are going to make appearances in this fic, but not a whole lot. Paul gets his own story later, which will overlap with this one and will include more of what's happening to the Pack members that Sims and Embry spend less time with. Just like in real life, not everyone's always friends with everyone, and Kim and Emily are a bigger part of Paul's life than Embry's. Remember, this fic is non-canon, so my version of imprinting might not be the same as SM's. Hence the blugh. Lol. Catch y'all laters.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N Here's a long one, hope it's worth the wait. Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter: _mcc3654_, _LivingOnFire_, _KerryH_, _eskimogirl58_, _hilja_, _Buffyk0604_, and _LucyPenny_. I think it's awesome that you guys are leaving real feedback, and I definitely take it into consideration as I write. It might be another full week between updates, because I'm going out of town for a few days. Laters!

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Thirteen

"Hey there, pretty lady."

Samantha looked up, her greased smudged face brightening when she saw who was standing in her driveway. Embry would always be a huge guy but from her shortened position, crossed legged on the pavement, he simply towered over her. He was smiling down at her as if amused by her current predicament.

"You know, most of those parts are supposed to be _inside_ the lawnmower, not strewn around outside of it," he teased her, nudging one of the many metal pieces with his foot. Samantha leaned her head back and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she lifted the yellowed manual and waggled it at Embry as he crouched down next to her.

"Hey, I have literature. I know what I'm doing," she insisted, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before gesturing to the mess. "The mower won't start and there can only be so many reasons why. One of these things is broken, I just haven't figured out which one."

"Got it all figured out, do you?" Embry chuckled as Samantha grabbed the nearest part and laid it against her manual.

"Yep. For instance, take this bolt thingy. I know it's not this because it looks like the one in the picture. Not broken," she declared proudly. "By process of elimination, I'll find out what's wrong."

Embry gave her a fond look, kind of like one would give a particularly unintelligent puppy. "Honey, that's the starter. How would you know if the starter isn't sparking if you don't have it connected to some juice?"

"Juice?" For a brief moment Samantha was very puzzled, then she flushed, embarrassed. "Oh. You mean a battery. Heh, I'm a moron. The battery is over there, but I think something's wrong with it."

Embry looked at the once black plastic lump that was now covered in corrosives and he grimaced. "Yeah, you could safely say that. You didn't get any of that crap on you, did you?"

"Nope. Safety girl, that's me." Samantha sighed when Embry relieved her of the starter, and she flopped onto her back on the pavement with her head pillowed on her arms. She stared at the mower. It stared back. "I killed it, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't say that," Embry told her, giving her an easy grin. "Even if you run over road kill a couple times, it was still dead when you got to it."

"That's not very reassuring, Embry." She poked him between the ribs with her pointer finger. "You're supposed to say, 'No dear, everything's fine.' Now my dad's gonna kill _me_. He told me that the mower wouldn't work and not to mess with it, but I wanted to try. I want my house to look pretty too…" Samantha looked longingly at the front yard, overgrown and ugly compared to the neighbors' nicely manicured lawns.

Embry twisted and leaned over her, kissing her forehead lightly. "No dear, everything's fine. Or it will be after I fix it for you," he smirked. Samantha glared at him.

"No way, mister. This is my project, you can't steal it."

"And how long have you been out here?"

"Most of the day," Samantha admitted ruefully. It was a Monday and school had been cancelled for a teacher workshop day. A still jobless Samantha had spent the pleasant spring morning unsuccessfully trying to find work, and when that hadn't gone anywhere she had come back home and taken her frustration out on the dead lawnmower.

"And have you had any luck getting this thing running at all?"

"Ummmm…no. But I still think I can, Mr. 'sweeps in here all sexy and certain he knows best' Call."

"You're not very good at letting people help you, are you, Sims?" Embry was already poking around in the parts, leaving some where they were and lobbing others in a greasy pile. Samantha grinned at him as he looked at one thing with particular disgust, saying, "I can't believe you were even able to get this off considering how rusted it is."

Samantha flexed her bicep, rotating it for his benefit, and Embry smirked, flexing his own. Samantha sighed sadly as she crossed her arms, her smaller muscles hidden from view. "You're determined to outdo me with everything today, aren't you?" she said, wincing at the tiny amount of whine in her voice. She didn't do it often and she knew he would notice. Sure enough, those beautiful chocolate eyes turned immediately to her.

"Job hunting didn't go well, I take it?" he said sympathetically.

"No. You know, not to sound paranoid, but at some of the places I stopped by I was kind of getting the feeling that a few of the locals didn't like me much."

When Embry didn't reply immediately, Samantha gave him a considering look. "Okay. What is it that I don't know?"

"Don't take it personal, Sims," Embry told her gently as he continued to sort through the parts. "It's more about who you're associated with than you as a person."

"My dad," she grunted sourly, tired of the world being blamed on him. Embry must have sensed that and he reached over and squeezed her knee.

"And us too," he added. "In the last few years the rez has been split in half, with some taking the side of the council and some feeling as if the council has too much control. Your dad's very strongly on one half and your boyfriend and his friends are very strongly on the other. Throw in your father's natural charm and enough of our gang rumors, and is it any wonder people are hesitant about you?"

Samantha snorted. "Well that's fair."

"I never said it was, sweetheart," Embry squeezed her knee again and returned to his task. Samantha settled back on the pavement, enjoying the rare sunshine on her face.

"I did find a place to volunteer at," she told Embry after a while, and he gave her a quick grin at the good news.

"Yeah? Where's that?"

"I'm helping in the elementary after school program, cutting and pasting and all that fun stuff. It's not glorious, but at least it's something," Samantha shrugged. "Plus since there's a summer program, I'll be able to stay on with them."

"That's good, honey," Embry truly looked pleased. He knew how important her community service hours were, and Samantha could tell he felt guilty that she had to stop helping at his place because of their relationship. But she wouldn't have changed a thing, inconvenience or no.

Samantha rolled over on her side so that she could watch Embry work. The view was as tasty as always, she thought with a devilish grin. The longer she was with him, the more Samantha was learning to appreciate every line, every hard plane of his body. It was difficult to stay focused when they were training together, and it was even more difficult to keep from eyeing him like a piece of meat at all other times. Embry had spent too many hours showing her exactly how well he could use those lines and planes to make her heart pound and pulse race. Lately it was all she could do to keep her hands off of him during training. The rest of their time together, all bets were off.

Embry must have been able to feel the heat of her eyes sliding over his body, because he slowed what he was doing as if distracted. A small smile curled his lips, and the set of his shoulders tightened. It wasn't just her. Sometimes Samantha felt like the wolf was practically stalking her, ready to pounce at the slightest indication that she was accepting of his attentions. She didn't mind in the least. It had become somewhat of a game, with them sneaking away to attack each other no matter where they were or what they were supposed to be doing. The only exceptions were patrolling and school. Embry's patrolling was too important to blow off to go necking, and after one very interesting lunch period spent in the janitor's broom closet, Samantha decided that she didn't want to risk it. Plus there was no way she was facing Collin and Brady again in their last period history class still smelling like Embry. They had made fun of her relentlessly.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'm not going to be able to fix this before your dad gets home," Embry warned her softly, his tone only slightly teasing. Samantha smirked and she shifted again, restless and slightly aroused by his rumbling voice.

"Is that a threat or a promise, hot stuff?" Samantha chuckled, then she squealed as her boyfriend jumped to his feet and stepped over to her, snatching her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Samantha gave him a playful jab in the side with her knee in retaliation, but she didn't try to break his hold because she was not particularly interested in escaping. Embry was better than mowers any day of the week.

The laundry machine and dryer were in a little side room off the main part of the garage, nicely tucked out of sight of the neighbors but conveniently placed to hear anyone coming down the street. It was one of Embry's favorite attack spots, not as good as his bedroom or the couch in his dojo after hours, but it did in a pinch. Samantha got dropped on top of the dryer, and she groaned in appreciation at the weight of his hands against her sides.

"You have grease on the end of your nose," Embry informed her, his affection for her deepening his voice into a soft rumble. Samantha looked down her nose, going cross eyed as she tried to see the grease. Embry laughed at the face she made and pulled his t-shirt up so that he could wipe off the end of her nose. Samantha took the opportunity to grope rock hard abdominals that she had previously been eyeing that morning. Abdominals became pectorals, which were equally grope-able. He smirked at the obvious feel up, then sighed in pleasure when her fingers feathered into his hair, massaging lightly.

"If you had any idea of how good it feels to have you touching me…," he murmured, Embry's strong hands rubbing long strokes up and down her back beneath her shirt. "I wanted you for so long, Sims. Do you know how great it is to actually get something that I wanted?"

"Well then you should thank your lucky stars, Mr. Call, because I'm a hot commodity. It's a buyer's market, baby," she told him in a haughty voice, and he laughed softly against her neck.

"Yeah, well, you're _off_ the market now, sweetheart." He nipped at her earlobe lightly, his hands drifting around to her front. "You are hot though…"

"Suck up," Samantha accused him despite her smile, biting her lip to stifle her giggles when the hard calluses on his fingertips tickled her sides.

"Always," Embry shamelessly agreed, his breath warm on her neck. "Sucking up, flattering, and overt flirting always make you smile. Anything that makes you smile is completely worth the effort involved."

"Smooth talker."

"That too."

"I missed you today," Samantha told him quietly as the tall man pulled her legs around his hips, his mouth unerringly finding that spot behind her ear that always made her shiver. "Even after morning workouts, I still missed you." Embry made a rumbling noise deep in his throat, sounding pleased.

"Any particular reason why?" he smiled, spanning his hands across her thighs so that he could scoot her forward. Samantha made a slight moaning noise when the change in position settled her against his hardness. He was already turned on. That was good because so was she. These days all he had to do was look at her and she wanted him.

"Nope. Just missed you." That must have been a good answer, because it earned her his undivided attention along her neck and the curves of her breasts for awhile. She was beginning to pull at his shoulders, hungry for less clothing and more him, when Embry suddenly let out a deep gasp followed by a soft groan. His nostrils had flared, and then his face lit up like a little kid at Christmas.

"What?" Samantha asked suspiciously, not oblivious to the fact that Embry was inhaling deeply and that his eyes were darkening in lust. He kissed her again, but this time she could feel the difference in him, as if his intentions had changed. His kiss was almost bruising, and she was panting heavily when he finally released her. "Embry, _what_?"

"You just went into heat, Sims," Embry told her, rolling the words around his tongue as if he could taste them. "As in just right now. You went from smelling like you to smelling like…fuck, sweetheart. You have no idea how good you smell to me right now."

Samantha stared at him, deciding that perhaps Embry had lost his mind.

"Embry," she spoke patiently, clamping her legs shut unconsciously, which only meant that she tightened down on his hips. Embry grinned wolfishly at her and began leaning in again. When her finger against his chest halted him, he made a disappointed noise in his throat. "Embry, humans don't go into heat. Animals who only have sex to make babies go into heat, like dogs. Not people. I'm a person. Not a dog. _Definitely_ not a dog." The affront in her voice made him laugh, as if she was being funny.

"Yeah, Sims, I know what they say," he replied with equal patience. "But my nose is telling me way differently. I'm used to girls being in heat, but I've never actually smelled it the moment that it happened. And because it's you, it's _so_ much better."

He could smell her. He could smell that.

Eww.

"It's not a big deal. In fact it's pretty awesome, sweetheart," Embry stated, still grinning happily, but Samantha was a little lost under the ick factor.

Samantha wasn't sure how to argue with that, but she put both of her hands on his forehead when he started moving back in again. "Oh no. Sorry, Embry, but I think you can consider the mood officially broken. In fact, I'm going to go have a shower and scrub until all you can smell of me for the next month is soap."

"Don't you dare," he growled again, although not with any malice, and his mouth crashing down on hers. Samantha resisted for half a second and then caved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. But it was disconcerting for her, knowing that he was concentrating more on how she smelled than anything else, and it was obvious after a few minutes that even his skills weren't going to bring her back. Sighing, Embry broke off the kiss and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

"I blew it, didn't I?" Embry asked softly, sounding disappointed as he finally stepped away and helped her off the dryer. Samantha shrugged, resting her head against his chest and enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"Maybe a little. Sorry, but there's a limit to the sniffing with me," she joked half truthfully. "It took me by surprise."

Embry turned around so that he was leaning against the dryer, pulling her in so that she was wrapped up in his embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "It took me by surprise too," he admitted, sounding a little embarrassed now. "But think of it this way: you know when you walk into a bakery and the smell of fresh baked bread or maybe cinnamon rolls hits you, and your mouth instantly waters because you're so hungry?"

"Yeah," Samantha chuckled. "Cinnabon is a major weakness of mine, so I've been there."

"Well, instead of hungry make it…horny isn't the right word," Embry sounded even more embarrassed now. "It's like if the cinnamon roll was yelling at you that you had to eat it, that not eating it would be the worst thing in the world, and that eating it takes priority over everything else. And it's gonna be the best cinnamon roll ever. So if you don't eat it than someone else is gonna try and take it away from you and eat it instead. The most important thing in life is that cinnamon roll, and you better guard the hell out of that cinnamon roll, and you better eat that cinnamon roll and why are you laughing, Sims?"

Samantha had cracked up two sentences ago and had pulled away, laughing so hard she was crying. Embry looked offended. "What? I'm trying to explain!"

She pointed downwards, her grin huge. "Embry, you're calling my stuff an icing covered yeasty roll that you have to protect. Can you really not see the humor in this?"

Embry crossed his arms defensively. "Yeah. Funny. I'm gonna go work on the mower," he grunted and walked past her back out to the front yard. Samantha knew that she had hurt his feelings and she should go try and make it up to him, but she was having a hard time stifling her giggles.

This wasn't the first time that they had disagreed, and Embry was the type that wanted things resolved sooner rather than later, but going out there still laughing at him wouldn't help. Finally when she had adequately clamped down on her laughter, Samantha wandered back out to where he was working. Embry had a frown on his handsome face, and he had thrown himself into reassembling most of the pieces that she had taken out of the mower. Samantha sat next to him, watching him put it back together much faster than she had managed to take it apart. He didn't even need the manual for most of it. It didn't escape her notice that when she scooted closer his nostrils flared again, although he quickly turned his face away to hide it.

"You're good at that," she ventured after enough time had passed for his frown to soften into concentration.

"Jake and I used to mow lawns for cash when we were kids," Embry told her absently. "We had to fix Billy's old mower almost every job, and we got pretty fast at it. That's what started us on cars and bikes later. Jake's better than I am."

"What about Quil? Was he part of the mowing crew?" Samantha asked, handing him the air filter out of his stack of salvageable parts.

"Naw, Quil's allergies were so bad that he had to stay inside half the summer. He's good with a car though, good enough that Claire's never going to have to worry about paying a mechanic."

"What about me?" Samantha asked him, flirting a little as she nudged his shoulder lightly with her own. Embry didn't nudge her back, but his lips tilted upwards slightly into a smile.

"You're never going to have to worry about anything," he said so softly that she almost missed it. Samantha sat quietly while he finished with the air filter. Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry," Samantha said simply and Embry nodded, his chocolate eyes flickering towards her and then away.

"It's cool. I know I'm kind of odd sometimes…" he trailed off as he worked. Samantha took her time to think about that and then she shrugged.

"If I wanted a cookie cutter guy, I'd find someone else to date," she told him honestly and when he glanced up at her, Samantha gave him a smile. "But I'd rather have you, Embry, and I'll get used to some of the stranger wolf stuff eventually."

"I'll try to keep my nose where it belongs," he promised her, but Samantha put her hand on his leg and shook her head.

"No. Be you. Just…be patient with me if I initially get weirded out. We'll figure it out eventually."

Embry nodded and flashed those white teeth at her, and then he went back to the mower in earnest, explaining to Samantha what he was doing and how she could help. It was starting to get dark when they were done, but they had put it back together enough that no one would be able to tell that two hours before it's carcass had been scattered about the lawn. There was a small pile of parts that needed to be replaced, including the heavy battery that they had simply set back in its slot under the mower seat.

"This shouldn't be too bad to swap out," Embry said to himself, glancing at his watch. "But the parts store in Forks will be closed before we can get there. I have patrol tonight, too. Do you care if we finish this up later?"

"Nope. I have to find the money to pay for the parts anyway," Samantha yawned and stretched. "Too bad I'm still seventeen, or maybe I could get in at the fishery dad was working at. They pay pretty well."

"Was?" Embry grunted in question as he pushed the lawn mower back in place in the back of Samantha's garage. She frowned.

"Yeah. It was only a temporary position, and even though it looked like they might keep him on for longer…" She trailed off unhappily. She didn't have to finish. Samantha would have been shocked if anyone on the rez _hadn't_ heard about her father's altercation with the foreman on site at the fishery. Apparently it had been heated enough on both sides that her father had been escorted out of the building and the foreman was up for demotion. Joseph Carter was good at bringing out the best in people. She didn't know why Embry was asking though, he always knew more about what was going on than she did.

"Is that why those guys are back here all the time?" Embry asked, his eyes flickering to her face when he thought she wasn't looking, gauging her reaction. He was referring to her father's friends, whom always could be found at one of the four's houses nearly every night. Samantha shrugged again.

"It's no big. Dad's allowed to have friends too." Samantha went over to Embry and put her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest. "Thanks, by the way. You look good in grease stains, it's pretty hot."

Embry chuckled and flexed again for her, and Samantha made a fake swooning motion, not really losing her balance. He caught her anyway.

"Hey, how about this," Embry propositioned her after he straightened her back up. "I'm getting burnt out and could use some extra sleep, and you need the extra cash. Can you teach my cardio kickboxing class tomorrow night? The kickboxing classes all say that they like you teaching just as much as me, and that it doesn't bother them to switch around instructors. You can keep my cut and I can sleep. What do you think?"

"Sure, sounds good to me, although let's just split your cut, that should be enough. I know the cardio classes are getting bigger as the weather gets better," Samantha said, pleased. That was good news, although she didn't like him being so tired.

"Cool," he sighed happily, as if greatly relieved.

"Have I been taking up too much of your time?" she asked him worriedly, and her concern made him smile. Right now Embry was training with her nearly every day for at least two hours before school, and usually much longer than that on the weekends. Samantha didn't need anyone watching as she did her evening conditioning, but she needed him for the grappling training and she needed a partner for the kickboxing. Jessie, Embry's advanced student, had helped for the fun of it but Samantha did take up a lot of Embry's early mornings.

"I'd rather spend it with you than not. It's not the training, so much as the patrolling. It's…complicated. Running patrols has been a little tougher on me lately," he said, running a hand through his hair. He grimaced. "I've just got to get myself more together, Sims, because I'm distracting everyone."

Samantha looked at him in askance, but Embry seemed to want to drop the subject. "Anyway," he said, "Why don't you go down to see Sue at the store tomorrow after school and your volunteer stuff? I know you usually only go around when just Leah is there, so you can buy your dad his booze. But Sue's doing inventory soon and usually hires an extra hand for a week or two, depending on Leah and Seth."

"Oh! Nice! How did you know?" Samantha knew it was a dumb question before it had finished leaving her mouth, and Embry smirked as she made a face at herself.

"Seth was grumbling about it last night," Embry said as he unconsciously moved in tighter to her. Normally he gave Samantha her personal space, and she wondered if this was going to become a monthly habit of his. Oblivious to his own actions, Embry kept talking. "Seth hates inventory, and Leah always finds ways of sticking him with the worst of it."

"That sounds about right," Samantha chuckled. Since Embry was so close already, she decided to make the best of it and she went up on her toes so she could kiss him. The kiss lingered, and when she pulled away, her breath was coming faster than normal. "Hey Embry?"

"Hmmm?" He was behaving himself from being turned down before, so Samantha made sure to close the remaining distance between them for him, her hips bumping against his as she sidled in.

"How long until you patrol?" she asked as she entangled her fingers in his short hair, tugging him down for another kiss.

"About an hour," he murmured between kisses. "Why?"

"Well, you know the whole being in heat thing?"

"Yeah?" Embry replied warily. She smirked against his mouth.

"Are there any benefits to it? Because it seems to me that nature wouldn't be making my roll extra tasty without a reason…" Samantha said archly, and Embry groaned.

"You're making fun of me and tempting me at the same time. That's so _unfair_," he complained, but Embry was already pulling her back towards the laundry room, his nose against her neck and his hands spanning her waist before sliding downwards.

"You love it," Samantha chuckled, "And you never answered my question, Embry."

His hands on her ass jerked her upwards, her mouth level with his as her legs wrapped around his waist. "How about this, sweetheart," he purred in her ear. "In an hour, you tell me."

It only took him ten minutes to help her figure it out. The rest of the hour was simply reaffirming her understanding that when in doubt, she should always trust Embry's nose.

* * *

Billy Black was getting old.

Staring in the bathroom mirror, he looked at the face gazing wearily back at him. His skin had always been lined; too many years of his life spent in the sun had worn away the smoothness of youth. It wasn't those ever deepening creases that made him look beyond his age. It wasn't the gradual loosening of muscles once hard and strong, nor even was it the weakening of limbs that would never work again. No, it was in his eyes. His age was in his eyes, worn and tired and heavy with burdens that he had never thought would lie on him.

Billy Black felt older every day, and it was entirely his son's fault.

The Quileute elder shoved the thought to the side of his mind, chastising himself as he washed his hands in the handicap accessible sink and wheeled himself backwards out of the bathroom. The house he had loved his wife in, where he had protected his daughters and helped his son grow into a man, was quiet. In the moments between day and night, when the birds no longer sang and insects had yet to full awaken, where heat and coolness wrapped around each other to form the heavy fog that settled across the forest floor…this was when the loneliness sank into his bones. This was when the voices of his forefathers, their words and their wisdoms that had been engrained into his very soul, his one and only way of life, fell silent. In these moments, the self assured elder slipped away and in his place was left a confused and exhausted old man. He had never wanted to have to make the decisions that he was now faced with.

A woman was waiting for him in his living room, quietly staring out the window in deep contemplation, her once beautiful face heavy with her own burdens. The wife of his friend had not been ready to lose her husband, had not been ready to take Harry's place on the council. Yet Sue Clearwater had done both with more grace and strength than he would have believed, earning her twice over the respect and admiration that he had always felt for her. His wife had loved Sue like a sister. It was fitting that his son loved hers like a brother.

The creak of his wheelchair disturbed the silence and her thoughts. Billy wondered if he should apologize.

"Evenings like these make me miss Harry," Sue said softly, her face still turned sideways. The profile cast her in shadow, and it hurt Billy's heart that he could see that she was getting old too. "Although sometimes when I turn around when I'm talking to Seth, I see his smile or hear his laugh and I think that Harry's still with us."

"He is," Billy told her, wheeling close enough that he could take her hand in his and squeeze it comfortingly. "Seth is his father's son. You should be proud."

"I am," Sue smiled, but then her face grew grim. She turned to look at Billy. "But I'm worried as well. I don't approve of our sons' plan, and I don't think Harry would have either. It's too dangerous, and it could easily end up getting Seth and Jacob killed. It is against everything our people have always believed in, and it feels wrong to lay our lot in with the Cold Ones. Good intentions aside, I don't trust this alliance. The treaty was one thing, but this is so much more involved. Our children have no business playing in vampire politics."

Billy released her hand slowly, giving himself time to answer. "There are times where I believe the same. But in my dreams I see our first ancestors, running and playing and living without worry. I see our children's children growing old and wise without knowing the fears that have burdened our people since the time of Taha Aki. Our Pack risks much, but they also have much to gain for themselves and for us. The influx of Cold Ones to this side of the world is only increasing, and our sons think in bigger terms than just our tribal lands. The attack on Claire in Seattle only reaffirmed Jacob's resolve that the world is becoming too unsafe outside our boundaries. One day that risk may disappear because of these dangerous decisions made by Jacob and Seth, and I believe that good will come of this. We must have faith, Sue. They have set themselves upon a path that is long and difficult. It is a path that we cannot follow, so we can only support them and guide them as our elders guided us."

Sue nodded in resigned acceptance. She had fought this hardest, and Billy wondered if it was because she loved her children fiercest. It was hard to imagine, because Jacob was more important to him than his very breath. He would do anything to protect his son, what little an old diabetic man in a wheelchair could do. Billy pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Sue, knowing that this would upset her and deeply regretting the fact.

"I was given this today," he told her in a quiet voice as she opened the piece of mail. She read it first in confusion, so he clarified. "I was given this as Tribal Chief and told that it was the tribe's responsibility, not his own." Understanding flashed over her face, then anger.

"That stupid man…" she started heatedly, but Billy held up his hand to stop her tirade before it began.

"I have spoken with Old Quil, and he believes the same as I do. The sons of our tribe are strong, but they are also young. They have not experienced betrayal and know not the risks that Carter's daughter possesses to them."

"That child would never--" Sue gasped but Billy rested his hand on the envelope pointedly.

"This might mean she already has," he said gently. "You have said yourself that she is reticent to the point of frustration, and her effect on Embry had been nothing short of disastrous. His control is nearly as bad as his first few months after phasing were. Jake's worried about him."

"The boy's in love," Sue argued softly. "Is that so wrong?"

"When he's a growing risk to everyone else?" Billy wondered, and then he sighed. "Embry notwithstanding, if I could have chosen anyone at all to have found out the legends were true, she was the last. Her father is a direct opponent to the council. He knows enough to be dangerous, and she knows enough to solidify his suspicions into fact. And as much as you loved her mother, the woman was nearly as dangerous as Carter when it came to secrets. Is Samantha Carter really someone who you would have chosen to keep your son and daughter safe?"

Sue was shaking her head angrily, but Billy gave her a stern look. "Sue. Do you know what would happen to your children if the wrong organization found out about them? Do you want to see the sons of our people, _our tribal protectors_, caged like animals? Do you know how much a television network would pay for that story? How the government could use them?"

"Stop it, Billy Black," Sue snapped. "You've said your piece, and scaring me is beneath you."

"I'm sorry, Sue. I never wanted to upset you, but you need to understand the risk she and her father pose to our people. She may be young, but her loyalty is her own, and that is not good enough. If she ends up siding with her father, the girl will be a dangerous enemy."

Sue turned her head away, and Billy sighed. He wheeled into the kitchen, giving her time to process what he's said. There was more, but sometimes it was better to break things to her slowly. Billy made her a cup of tea, chai with a hint of honey, his wife's favorite. Sue seemed calmer at the end of the cup of tea, but he brought her a second one before he continued speaking.

"Old Quil has given me a suggestion which might make Samantha Carter a...non-issue." Billy admitted, causing Sue to look at him suspiciously. He expanded, and the longer he spoke, the whiter Sue's fingers became as she gripped her tea cup tighter. "Jacob doesn't like it, and he has agreed only if the council is united. And then he has said that it is Seth's decision."

"That is cruel of him," Sue whispered. Billy shook his head.

"No, Jake just has faith in his Beta's decisions. Jake will support him either way, with us or against us. The question is where you stand, Sue."

"You're asking me to agree to hurt a _child_ because of something that she may or may not do?"

"I'm asking you to protect Leah and Seth. Our other options are…extreme and I would rather not have to be forced to use them. This way is the least…disruptive and would cement her loyalty to the Pack and to the council."

Sue Clearwater snorted and she stood. She walked away from him, her slender hands gripping her cup of tea as she leaned against the window sill. "Do the ancestors speak to you, Billy?" she asked quietly. He nodded as she smiled bitterly. "The ancestors spoke to Harry as well. Not often, but occasionally they did. Unfortunately the women in our tribe have never had that luxury, we have always been granted our wisdom through the men. My own heart believes that this is wrong. Whom should I trust: myself or a history of those who will only speak to others?"

"You must decide as your spirit tells you. That is all that any of us can do."

Sue's hand tightened on the envelope, and then she finished her tea swiftly before handing the envelope back to Billy. "I will not take part in this, but I will not oppose you and Old Quil. Mostly, because I don't believe that Seth will ever agree. He has taken Samantha as his particular responsibility and watches out for her almost as much as he does Leah."

"The knife of betrayal strikes deepest when it lies closest to the breast," Billy reminded her gently. The look Sue leveled at him could have skinned a snake, and Billy decided that few things could be as breathtaking as an angry woman.

"By the time you are done, I'm sure that child will be thinking the exact same thing," Sue said quietly, handing him back his tea cup. "Goodnight, Billy Black. I'll let myself out."

Long after the door closed behind her, Billy sat staring at the teacup, alone and tired and sad and not at all sure of what he had just done. Maybe he was right and maybe he wasn't but they were all picking sides these days and his was on Jacob's. Jacob was special and he had to believe that his son was in the right. He would support his son, his tribe's Alpha until the bitter end, although sometimes Billy believed that might come sooner than expected.

And sometimes, usually around times like these, Billy Black felt very old.

* * *

"I'm not very good at this, am I?"

Samantha stuck her hand between Leah's nose and the magazine the she-wolf was holding. Leah wrinkled her nose at the strong smelling nail lacquer and gave Samantha's nails a critical examination.

"Not really. And the color looks like hell."

From her seat barefoot and cross-legged on the end of Leah's counter, Samantha frowned as she looked at her nails. The Clearwater's had been doing an inventory and reset of their store this last week, Sue's idea of spring cleaning, and Samantha had been helping for petty cash and free pizza. Instead of heading directly to Embry's dojo right after school and community service, she was spending her afternoons and a couple late nights at the store. Interestingly enough, Sue was almost never there, but Samantha had a great time working with just the Clearwater siblings. One of the perks was that she could raid all of the extra expired stuff that was getting trashed, including the old cosmetic supplies. Right now her toenails were a bright neon green and her fingernails a dark brown.

"It's not my fault that all the rest were too gunky to use. And the green's not that bad," Samantha decided as she started painting green polka dots on her fingernails. From the back of the store there was a loud thump and the sound of someone exhaling noisily.

"You know, you two are getting paid just as much as I am," Seth called out from the back stockroom. "You don't see me sitting on my butt, do you?"

"We're paid by the job, not the hour, Seth. Samantha and I already did our part," Leah called out, idly flipping through her magazine. "You remember yesterday, when you and the guys decided to spend the entire night on a Mario Kart marathon? That was us working, so bite me."

"If you did your part, then why is there this much of the shipment left to unload?" Seth grumbled, sticking his head through the stockroom door and giving them both a glare.

"You don't really expect us to do the heavy lifting part, do you?" Samantha asked in an offended voice, eyes wide with mock horror. Leah grinned at her.

"Course not, princess," Seth rolled his eyes as he disappeared back into the stockroom, calling out sarcastically. "You two just take it easy and let the big strong man take care of the tough stuff."

"We sorted through the entire beauty aisle last night, Seth," Leah reminded him. "Remember last year you promised to unload the truck entirely by yourself if you didn't have to do that again? You should be thanking us."

Another heavy thud was their answer and Samantha chuckled. Leah folded half of her magazine back and showed Samantha the article. "Check this out."

Samantha read through the first three lines and then blushed, shoving the magazine away from her. "Lord, Leah, where do you find this stuff? Trust me, I don't need to know seventy-seven new positions, okay?"

Leah laughed and took her magazine back. "True. You're with one of the boys, and I don't think they realize that there are more positions than missionary and doggie style. After three years of seeing Jared's unimaginative ass getting laid, it almost makes me feel bad for Kim. Not quite but almost."

Samantha tried not to snicker at that but failed miserably. "It can't be that bad," she said, trying to give Jared the benefit of the doubt. Leah smirked.

"Let's just put it this way, you would think with how cool the whole shape shifting wolf thing makes them, that they would be able to rock a girl's socks. But most of these boys are scared to death of hooking up with a girl. They love getting laid, but it totally freaks them out. They're more scared that they're going to break her on accident than turned on by the time they're done. Collin and Embry are the only ones that…errr…"

Leah realized that she had said too much and she looked guiltily at Samantha, but the younger girl was just smirking at her. "Collin and Embry are the only ones that what, Leah?" Samantha encouraged her, and Leah chuckled.

"They're the only two that have actually gotten much action," Leah said honestly as she wedged half a pack of gum in her mouth. "Collin's a little man whore, and Embry, well…he used to be Collin's hero."

"That bad huh?" Samantha smiled, and Leah nodded as she kicked a foot up on the counter next to Samantha.

"In Embry's defense, he's been pretty lonely. Jake, Quil and Emb used to be the three musketeers, back in the day. But now with Quil imprinted and Jake having to share himself with all of us and a coven of leeches, Emb's been running as solo as you can get and still be Pack. Emb's mom bailed out of town as soon as he turned eighteen, not that she was worth much before that to him. I think he just hated to be alone all the time. He quit all that a while before he met you, though, so don't be pissed at him."

"I'm not going to be mad that he had a life before me," Samantha told Leah, even though she was frowning. "Although I wish it had been a better one. He doesn't talk about it."

"And you do?" Leah popped her gum and Samantha looked over at her. Leah was giving her a knowing gaze. "I can count on one finger how many times you've said anything personal. Maybe he's just waiting for you to open up first."

"There's not much to tell," Samantha shrugged. "Plus I'm not sure what anyone's expecting me to say. I used to live in Chicago. I live here now. After another year I'm off to college and that's that."

"A lady named Carol called for Mom last week. She wanted to know how things were going for you around here."

Samantha went still, and she very slowly recapped her nail polish. "What did your mom say?"

"Enough to keep CPS off your ass, but only because Seth ran interference for you. He told Mom that he's got the Pack on you at all times, and that you tell Embry whenever there's a problem. Seth's a shitty liar, so she didn't really buy it."

"Good," Samantha said as she exhaled sharply. "I don't need the Pack having to watch out for me anyways--"

"Oh, that part was true. But it's more for Emb's peace of mind than for any real reason. He lied with the 'you telling Embry' part."

Samantha opened her mouth to argue the lack of necessity, but Seth came from the back with a heavy crate in his arms. Another man would have been staggering beneath it, but the youngest Clearwater just set it down next to the counter with a thump. He took a pricing gun out of his back jean's pocket and handed it to Samantha.

"That should be cleaning supplies if you guys want to work while you gossip," he told them lightly, tugging Samantha's ponytail and snatching Leah's magazine out of her hand at the same time. Both girls glared at him as he replaced the magazine with an inventory list in his sister's hands. "What? We've got a bonfire tonight, so chop chop!"

"One of these days Seth's going to not be a loser," Leah stretched as she stood up and informed Samantha, who was busy trying to figure out how to use the pricing gun. "It won't happen anytime soon, but Mom and I have hope."

"Seth, what's the going rate for you these days?" Samantha asked him as the tall wolf sat down next to her on the counter, the laminate beneath them groaning at his extra weight. Seth grinned at her.

"There's no putting a price on this work of art, Sims," he told her proudly, flexing his chest muscles beneath the fabric of his t-shirt. Samantha stickered him as fifty cents.

"We'll start there and drop it if you don't sell," she informed him cheerfully as she hopped down and began helping Leah un-box. "So, there's a bonfire huh? Is it an everyone's invited kind, or one of your secret Pack kinds?"

So far Samantha had been disbarred from the Pack bonfires, the ones where they got together and repeated the old legends. The first time that Embry had decided to bring her and she had been politely but firmly refused, he had been so angry that he had almost phased. It hadn't helped that Cassie, Paul's brand new imprint, had been included. Samantha had brushed it off and told Embry not to worry about it. She wasn't an imprint, and she wasn't Pack. That was fine, as long as she was his. Embry was less forgiving. Maybe it was the fact that he himself had never felt truly included in La Push, based on his lineage. Or maybe it was the fact that there was a split second where Samantha had flushed in hurt embarrassment, before she could cover and put on an uncaring face. The Pack had the decency to pretend to not have seen. Embry, who was protective as hell over her, had been livid.

After exchanging heated words with the male members of the council, Embry had stormed away, dragging Samantha behind him. He had ignored being ordered back by the oldest of the tribal elders, and Seth had refused to stop him for the council. It was the first night since the Pack had been formed that a wolf not on patrol had refused to attend the sacred ceremony, and Leah had told her later that it had disrupted the Pack so badly that they had ended the bonfire early. That night Samantha had watched Embry use the local redwood population as punching bags, although each tree barely survived more than two or three punches. He hadn't truly calmed down until he had worn himself out loving on her, as if his mouth and his hands and his heart could take back the rejection she had been handed. He might be able to shatter trees, but when he touched her, it was only with love.

That was the night that Samantha had firmly told herself that she wasn't scared of Embry, despite his anger and his capability for violence. She would never be afraid of him, not then. Not ever.

Seth gave her a sympathetic look, while Leah grunted as she tore off the packing tape. "It's Pack. Sorry Sims," Seth told her, and she could tell he meant it. "We're not trying to make you feel left out."

"It's cool," she shrugged. "I'm fully aware that I already know too much. Plus, out of all the council members I've met since I came here, your mom's the only one who's been openly nice. I think that the others don't trust me."

Seth yawned. "Don't worry about any of that," he told her lazily. "I trust you and Embry trusts you, and that's enough for Jake."

"Hey, thanks for having my back on that whole Carol thing, Seth," Samantha said gratefully, re-stickering him as two dollars. "The last thing I need is CPS poking around."

"Leah's right," Seth nodded and yawned again. "Mom didn't buy it. Course it would help if you would start talking so we didn't have to stalk you so much."

That was right to the point. Samantha took back the two dollar sticker and put it on her hip, leaving him once again as fifty cents. "What is this, gang up on Sims day?"

"Nope. We're just being nosey," Leah drawled. "When you get used to no secrets between each other, it makes you think you're allowed to know everything about someone. Of course, then again, it might have something to do with watching you throw Mr. Jennings across the street and into his motorcycle several nights ago."

Samantha flinched. "You guys saw that?"

"Jared did. He heard you toss Jennings and then call him…what was your phrase? Oh, that's right. You called Jennings an unkempt unmitigated ass. When Jared heard that he came investigating. He thought it was kind of funny watching Jennings whine and whimper over his scratched bike, although Embry wasn't amused. It's driving him nuts that you won't bring it up no matter how many hints he drops."

"It's not a big deal," Samantha said, her face getting a little heated. Seth and Leah both gave her matching disbelieving looks and Samantha growled. "Ugh! Fine! Dad was completely piss drunk and Jennings took a swing at him. It ticked me off, okay? I don't like it when people do that kind of thing to someone who's not in a position to defend themselves."

Samantha narrowed her eyes at Seth, who gave her an innocent smile as he held up his hands. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for putting her dad through a car window. "Point made, Sims," he told her in an appeasing tone. "It just looks bad that you had to do that. If your father's friends are giving you a hard time, we can make it stop, you know."

"Seth," Samantha started, and then she stopped. She sighed and stood up. "Come out back with me? I want to show you something."

Seth tipped his head to the side in interest and followed her as Samantha headed out back through the narrow stockroom. Once outside behind the store she turned around. "Stand here," she commanded, pointing at the ground directly in front of her. Leah had followed as well and she stood leaning against the back doorframe, her arms crossed. She laughed when Seth ambled over to Samantha, so close that their chests were almost touching. Seth smiled down at her from his height.

"Hey," he said in a teasing flirt and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Do you think it's possible for you to act like a normal human man for a minute?" she asked. "Because I'm no match for a werewolf and we both know it."

"Seth's not a man," Leah smirked, popping her gum again. "But he could probably do awkward prepubescent boy pretty well." Seth flipped her off, shaking his head even though he was grinning.

"I think I can handle it," Seth stated, relaxing his shoulders back and slumping a little as if that was all it took to make him not a nearly invincible killing machine. "Why, what do you want?"

"Grab me."

"Excuse me?"

"Grab me, Seth." Samantha said slowly, as if explaining to someone not that bright. Seth laughed, but he sounded a little nervous and he looked over at Leah. Leah just smirked.

"Ummm, okay." Seth put his hand on her shoulder and Samantha sighed.

"Seth. When you guys start thinking that my dad's friends are causing me problems, do you really picture them standing there with their hand on my shoulder? _Grab_ me."

"Embry's gonna kill me," he muttered, and Samantha smirked at him.

"You're the Beta. Man up, Sethie pooh."

Seth's eyes narrowed at that and he snapped Samantha forward, his hand on her hip and his other a little lower than her collarbone. Samantha gave him a long suffering look and took both of his hands in hers, repositioning them so that he was gripping her breast and her ass. Seth was mortified, and he kept casting glances over at Leah for help.

"Don't look at her, look at me," Samantha told Seth in a clipped tone, regaining his attention. "You see Seth, this bothers you a whole lot more than it bothers me, which means that you're a good guy. You don't just grope girls for the heck of it, do you?"

"Depends on how bored I am that day," he said lightly, although his russet skin was darkening into a deep red.

"The thing about some guys is this: it doesn't bother them in the least and they like being the bad guy type," Samantha explained. "They can be a whole lot taller than you and a whole lot stronger than you. And they use that to scare you. If you're scared then you tense up, and if you're scared you don't think. You just freeze. Try to scare me, Seth."

"No way, Sims, not on your life," he told her in a low growl. Leah took a half step closer, watching intently.

"He won't hurt you, even if you ask him to," Leah informed Samantha. "He's too high up the pecking order, and he's too strong. Seth's role is to protect his Pack, and you're close enough. It's not even that he won't, it may be that he _can't_ unless enraged."

"Okay, that's cool. Back me into the wall, then," Samantha told him, and although he seemed uncomfortable he did what she said. Samantha looked up at him as he leaned over her. "I'm blocked in and you're grabbing me and you're twice my size. Do you know what that makes me, Seth?"

"Vulnerable," he said, sounding angry at the thought. "Scared."

"No." Samantha smiled darkly. "It makes me pissed off." Seth only had that smile to warn him before she attacked. Samantha grabbed the back of his neck as she spun in his grip, her back to his chest as she jerked him forward, slamming him forehead first into the brick wall. Startled, Seth let her go and she was behind him, twisting his arm up behind him and slamming his face back into the wall a second time.

"Whoa! Mother--" Seth bit down on his curse and Samantha released him, stepping back. She had used enough force to knock out a regular man, but Seth just blinked the brief discomfort away as he turned around. Samantha nodded at him to approach her again. This time he lunged for her, much slower than his normal speed but as fast as a quick human. Samantha let him grab her and tighten his arms around her. She smiled again and relaxed into his grip. Seth seemed surprised at the softening of her body, but then grunted as he got kneed hard in the groin and the instep of his foot stomped on. Again he was a wolf, so it didn't get the normal reaction of pain from him, although he did sneeze when she slammed the heel of her hand up into his nose and he again let her go.

"You're dead now," Samantha told him bluntly. "That would have driven the cartilage of your nose into your brain. I only did it half as hard as I could have, in case that's a weak spot on you guys like the back of the neck is."

"Back of the neck?" Seth seemed surprised and Samantha circled him. Seth didn't move away when she took a half running step and performed a jumping hook kick that nailed him right where his neck met his shoulders. It had enough force behind it that Seth let out a curse, and this time the wolf actually winced in real pain as he took an involuntary step forward. Seth rolled his shoulders to shake it off. "Damn, I didn't know about that."

"Yeah, you might want to watch that when you guys fight," she told him with a shrug. "Someone with strength and training like Embry could kill you guys without ever having to phase. Do you have any idea how good he is? He's the one that taught me that." Samantha smiled a little, extremely proud of her boyfriend.

"Emb's cool," Seth grinned at her, rubbing at his neck. "But I'm cooler. Are you sure I can't steal you away?" he teased and Samantha rolled her eyes, redirecting the conversation back to where they had begun.

"Seth, you need to understand that unless I'm drunk or I'm hurt, there aren't a whole lot of positions that I can be in that I can't get out of. If you're human and I want to kill you, I probably can. The last time I can remember freezing from fear, I was thirteen years old and watched my best friend get pistol whipped across the face because I didn't do anything about it. It broke her jaw and knocked out four of her teeth. The next day I found that son of a bitch and returned the favor."

Seth blinked at that and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Is that the kind of stuff that you guys want to know? That I was tempted to do a whole hell of a lot more than just throw Jennings into his bike, because sometimes it feels really good kicking someone's ass? Cause let's be honest, I'm no saint. Sometimes you just want to rough someone up, just because you can. It goes against everything I've been taught, so I contain that side of me, but don't think it's not there. Don't confuse restraint with weakness."

Seth didn't say anything and Samantha sighed. "You guys worry too much. I've been telling you this from the very start, and no one believes me. Especially Embry, whom out of all of you should know better. He's making me more skilled every day I train with him. Against werewolves and vampires, yeah I'm pretty much helpless, but not against everything else. I'm _not_ vulnerable and I'm not scared of the people around me." Shaking her head, Samantha started to turn away.

Samantha never saw Seth move, only that in one moment she was looking at Leah standing near the door, and the next she was on her stomach with her face in the dirt.

"The last time I saw you like this you weren't breathing, Sims," Seth told her in a hard voice. "So don't tell me if you're vulnerable or not. That's my job to decide." Seth let her up and Samantha watched him warily as he stepped back.

"You're not in your world anymore," Seth continued harshly. "You're in mine, and in my world the people that matter get hurt if I don't watch out for them. Confidence is good, but too much is just being cocky. All it takes is for you to be off your guard once. This isn't about you, it's about Embry too. You think if you let one of those fuckers touch you that he'll just let it go? Sims, if someone hurts you right now, so soon after the leech got to you, he won't be able to handle it."

"Seth…"

"Sims, Embry will _kill_ someone that hurts you. That's not an idle threat. We're territorial and protective, and right now he's worse than the rest of us. _He will kill them_. We haven't deliberately killed any humans yet and I don't want to start on my watch."

Pissed and a little shaken, Samantha retorted sarcastically, "Not deliberately? How many humans have you guys killed accidentally?"

Seth gave her a lopsided smile. "Just my dad. Are we done here?" He didn't wait for her to answer, instead heading back inside and leaving Samantha to feel like a total ass. Leah didn't seem upset, instead she was giving Samantha an intent look.

"He's right, you know," Leah said, her face hard to read. "About you being cocky and overconfident. You're going to get yourself in trouble one of these days because of it. But Seth's wrong too, because it's going to take a much larger kind of trouble than the locals to do it."

"Your point being?" Samantha asked flatly.

"My point being that you should keep it up," Leah smirked, turning away and ambling back towards the store. She called back over her shoulder, "If you end up being enough of a badass, you might actually be some use to us. Jake can always use more cannon fodder on retainer."

"That sounds promising," Samantha muttered, following her friend inside. "Does it come with benefits?"

"Does it look like that bike I ride was bought on grocery store wages?"

"Good point."

* * *

"Misty? Am I interrupting?"

The young surgeon looked up from her computer screen when the beautiful blond man entered her office and she gave her mentor a surprised smile. "Hey, Dr. Cullen, come on in. I'd thought that you'd gone home hours ago."

"I did," he said, returning the smile. "You lost track of time again. It's almost morning, dear."

Dr. Misty Foster looked at her watch and, as it always did, the realization of time passed unnoticed made her yawn. "Ugh. You're right. I should've left hours ago too, huh?"

Carlisle chuckled and handed her a file folder. She slid her glasses up her nose and peered at the top page. "What's this?"

"My personal cases. I'm handing them over to you for the next week or two. I have to leave town briefly, if you don't mind the extra caseloads. I'll be available for consult if need be."

"A vacation, Dr. Cullen?" Misty teased lightly, flipping through the folder rapidly in case she had any immediate questions. "You?"

"Not really. Let's call this one a…family gathering of sorts. I have some extended relatives giving a family friend a hard time. My daughter-in-law is particularly distressed by this and felt it was an appropriate time for my son and I to intervene."

"Drama drama drama," the female doctor chuckled, snapping shut the file. Everything looked in order. "There's something to be said for immediate family only. Where are you off to, if I may ask?"

Carlisle cringed slightly at the same time his personal pager went off. "Mexico. Outside Guadalahara," he told her, checking the number. "That's my daughter, Alice, and apparently I'm going to be late for a flight. Thank you, Misty. Call me if you need anything."

Misty waved goodbye as he turned to leave. Then she remembered something and stood up as quickly as her leg would allow. She grabbed a small item off of her bookshelf, tucked next to a dead plant and a picture of the two doctors with Esme Cullen squished in between them.

"Hey, doc," she said, winking at him as she tossed the item to him. "It gets hot down there, so you better go prepared. And don't forget to bring me back something cool."

Carlisle laughed softly and stuck the tube of sunscreen in his pocket. "Of course, Misty." She shouldn't have to ask. He always remembered, didn't he?

The female doctor smiled as the door closed behind Carlisle and she laid a five dollar bill down on the corner of her desk. Five dollars said that he'd call to check on his patients before twenty four hours was up. Chuckling to herself, she turned back to her computer. If he wasn't so worried about Jacob Black and his new wolf having already killed half of the Guadalahara coven, Carlisle might have remembered to tell her to go home.

It took twenty three hours and seventeen minutes before Dr. Misty Foster got a static filled call from Mexico. Yes, his patients were fine and he owed her five dollars. Two weeks, one consolidated treaty with the remaining half of the Guadalahara coven, and an ugly green hat later, Carlisle gave her back the tube of sunscreen. He was just as pale as ever.

Apparently Mexico wasn't that hot after all.

* * *

She woke up screaming in the corner of her bedroom.

Samantha didn't remember getting there, she didn't remember curling up into a ball as she sat shaking, but she did remember the dream that sent her there. It was funny how things worked out sometimes. When the events that brought her to La Push had happened, she had gone through them quietly, resolutely, wrapping her strength around her like an iron shield and never letting the emotions out. And sometimes she thought about those events and sometimes she dreamed about those events, but always quietly.

She had tried to treat the vampire attack the same way. Trust a monster to leave her shrieking bloody murder.

Samantha had been thinking too much on what Seth had said, and so it made sense when she woke up in a cold sweat still yelling. It also made sense when someone burst into her room, but it took Samantha a moment to figure out who it was since she was still mid-cry. The hot arms that wrapped around her were thickly muscled like Embry's, but the smell of his skin was different, and the scent of shampoo had changed. The chest she was pulled into was smoother, slimmer, but the strength was the same. Samantha clamped down on her lip tightly to stop the noises of fear, and was chagrined that what emerged was a pained keening noise.

"Sims, what's wrong?" a masculine voice demanded. Collin, it was Collin here in her room. At least it wasn't Sam or Paul, because that would have been humiliating. "Was it a dream or something else?"

It occurred to her that she should be flattered that he didn't immediately assume she was just a silly girl having a nightmare. Which she was, by the way. It was just nice to not be treated like that.

"Dream," she panted, trying to pull herself out of the aftereffects of her subconscious forcibly, even though she was still shaking. "Vampires…This time I hit the tree."

That was all she needed to say, and Collin growled softly in his throat, a protective rumble very similar to the ones she was used to from Embry. His arms tightened around her and Samantha was too disoriented to try and struggle out of his grip when he picked her up. She was glad she at least had boy short underwear and a sports bra on so that she wasn't completely naked. She did start to protest when Collin carried her through her house, something that she absolutely hated. Not even Embry was allowed to haul her around like she was helpless, but Collin was moving so fast that in two strides he had her out the back door. A few more and he had her in the woods behind her house.

Embry was waiting for her in wolf form. He was also going crazy.

Several wolves had piled on top of him, and he was fighting and snarling horribly. A lanky sandy colored wolf stood between Collin and Embry, and Samantha recognized Embry's descriptions of the Pack's Beta. Seth's eyes never left Embry's in a battle of dominance, and Embry seemed oblivious to the smallish wolf on top of his back whose jaws were clamped down on the base of his neck. A chocolate wolf and a pitch black one were holding him down by sheer mass. Collin set Samantha down on her feet but kept himself turned sideways, his arm in front of her waist.

"She's okay, Emb," Collin said quietly, and Samantha could hear the strain in his voice. "It was just a bad dream and she's already shaken it off."

The snarl that ripped from Embry's throat was terrible and it made Samantha flinch, but Collin just sighed.

"You can call me as many names as you want to, asshole, but we're not letting you near her until you calm down."

"What's wrong with him?" Samantha asked worriedly, her eyes never leaving the huge animals in front of her.

"You," Collin said in exasperation, as if this wasn't anything new. Samantha blinked and Embry snarled again. The sandy colored wolf let out a long suffering sigh. Collin glanced down at Samantha and smiled at her lopsidedly.

"Sorry, but it's true," Collin shrugged. "He heard you scream and went spastic. We couldn't smell anyone else in the house, so Seth figured it was just a nightmare. You've had a couple over the last few months that didn't wake you up, but we always check up on you anyway. The screaming was new and he couldn't handle it. You're lucky you don't have a wolf shaped hole in your wall right now. Or even a house left at all."

"What? Over just a nightmare?" Samantha was shocked, used to seeing Embry much more laid back than that. Collin just shook his head in irritation.

"Just a nightmare to you could have been anything to him," Collin explained. "We were all phased when he heard you scream and it was like his brain stopped working. He went into panic mode and just charged the house. We couldn't let him in, even if something _was_ wrong, because he could've ended up hurting you accidentally. Damn, it's always something with this guy these days. Why don't you two just move in together so the rest of us can get a little peace and quiet? Bake cookies and make babies or something…maybe if Emb finally gets laid he'll stop tripping all the time."

Samantha inwardly seethed at that, and as if he could sense her embarrassed anger, Collin chuckled and patted her shoulder. The moment his skin rested against hers, Embry let out a bellow of rage and lunged at Collin. Seth snarled and Embry fell short of his mark, but he was shaking with fury as the others once again piled on top of him. Collin sneered, obviously insulted, and just to piss off Embry he kept his hand on Samantha's shoulder. The pitch black wolf rolled his eyes and bit down on Embry's leg to hold him down. Samantha saw long fangs sink in deep and blood run down Embry's leg unheeded, and suddenly she became really angry.

"Stop it guys, just let him up," Samantha jerked away from Collin, surprising him as she ducked sideways and took a step towards Embry. The wolf strained towards her, his nails digging into the dirt beneath him, and Seth barked at her warningly. Collin was back in her way and she glared at him.

"If the only reason he's panicking is because he's trying to protect me, then why would you think he would hurt me? But you're hurting _him_. I know that's you gnawing on him, Leah, and it's pissing me off. _Let him up_."

Collin stayed where he was, but Seth turned and looked at her. His large canine eyes were expressive, and she could read worry in them. But when she pulled away from Collin again, something in the Beta's body language told Collin to let her go. Samantha crossed the distance quickly and dropped down to her knees in the grass in front of Embry. She had never been this close to him in wolf form while uninjured, and the only time she had seen him clearly had been the day with Leah on the bike. He was easily the size of a horse, although leaner and longer. His teeth were bared, and each one was at least the length of her hand. The paws clawing the dirt were the size of her chest, something she knew well. Samantha looked at the other three wolves angrily.

"Get _off_, you guys," she snarled, and then she did something that was probably really stupid. She growled at them and showed her teeth. The wolves seemed surprised, and then Leah barked a laugh and bit Embry one last time before leaping clear. The two male wolves followed suit slowly, and they growled warningly as Embry sprang to his feet. Samantha suddenly found herself on her back on the grass, staring up at Embry's grey stomach as the wolf stood over top of her defensively. He was snarling viciously, but Samantha wasn't sure at whom.

"Calm down, Embry," Samantha told him, trying to crawl out from underneath him. "I'm fine. You're making way too big of a deal about this."

Chocolate eyes swung down to look at her as a huge paw blocked her escape route. The last time she had seen him in this form, his eyes were his own, but tonight they had darkened furiously.

"Don't glare at me," she rolled her eyes and shoved at his paw as he continued to snarl at the other wolves. "I can't control my dreams, and you know it. These are your friends, so it's ridiculous that you're trying to run them off. Embry, stop it!"

Samantha grabbed the ruff of his neck and hoisted herself up, her face next to his huge one. Embry swung his head, knocking her back half a step so that she lost her balance and ended up on her rear end on the ground. He took another step and she was back to staring at his belly.

"Fine. Have it your way," Samantha snorted as she gave up, reclining back in the grass and poking the huge paw in front of her irritably. "It's not like I'm tired and have a test in the morning. I can sit out here, freezing cold and half naked, just as long as you need so that you can feel better."

Embry's growl turned into a whine, and he glanced down between his front legs at her. Samantha stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, no shit. It's cold," she griped. "I'm assuming that's what the whine means. It could also mean 'I'm a big overprotective jerkball who's cooking my girlfriend dinner tonight'. But it's kind of hard to tell. I don't speak wolf."

"Keep talking to him, Sims," Collin encouraged, and Embry's head snapped around, his eyes narrowed at Collin. He wrinkled his lips back over his fangs.

"Collin has a test too, in case you care," she sighed. Then she shivered. "Baby, I know you're having a thing here, but I'm _cold_."

Embry let out a wooshing huff, and then he lay down in a partial crouch with about a foot of space between his belly and the ground. The space was good because Samantha was stuck there, wedged tightly beneath his furry belly. Protected. Something inside Samantha decided that it was sweet, even though it was kind of painful when he shifted and squashed her into the ground.

"Umph! Embry, crushing me isn't going to help, you know."

The wolf gave her a cool look, and Samantha sighed. At least she was warmer now. She lay back, wigging into the grass to make herself as comfortable as she could, and she began running her fingers through Embry's thick coat. It was coarse on top, but soft like down beneath, and when her fingernail ran over a certain spot, he leaned into her slightly, his growls quieting. Samantha began scratching him, and then giggled when his huge tail started wagging slowly back and forth in distinct contrast to his bared teeth. When she scratched harder, he grunted and wagged his tail again, turning and regarding her as his lips slowly covered his fangs. The anger in his eyes was softening, but he still seemed put out, so Samantha smiled impishly at him and began scratching along the underside of his belly. Two minutes of that and Embry caved, flopping over onto his side and freeing her so that he was giving her full access to his stomach.

"You know, most girls keep their boyfriends and their pets separate," she teased him as he grunted again, rolling onto his back and twisting into the grass. "If I start getting accused of bestiality, we're going to have to talk."

Embry woofed at her, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. The next thing Samantha knew she was being attacked by doggy kisses as Embry licked her face relentlessly. "Ugh! That's disgusting, Embry!" Samantha tried to bat him away, but it was useless. Finally, her face grossly wet, Embry sat back on his haunches looking very pleased with himself. Samantha wiped at her face until she was somewhat dry, if very sticky, and she scooted forward.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I'd planned my night to go," Samantha joked, but Embry put his head on his paws and looked up at her with sad eyes. It was the first time she had ever seen a canine look embarrassed with them self. Samantha scooted even closer so that she could pull the heavy head into her lap. Embry closed his eyes blissfully when she began stroking his ears, his damp nose buried into her bare abdomen as he exhaled heavily against her skin. He stayed like that, breathing in and out deeply, as if her scent was helping him calm down to his normal self. Samantha looked up to say something to Collin, but no one else was there. They had been left alone, although she hadn't seen the others leave. It meant that in his head Embry was doing better, because they wouldn't have left if he wasn't back in control of himself.

"Are you okay now?" she asked quietly. Embry whined again, this time softer, and he glanced up at her with one opened eye. "Collin said it was my fault that you were freaking out. I'm sorry…I can't really control it if I have nightmares, but upsetting you is the last thing I want to do."

Of course he didn't say anything, although the massive wolf did huff softly and wag his tail a single time.

"Embry, people have nightmares all the time," Samantha told him, confused. "Why did you get so upset? Has this happened before?"

Again, there were no words to answer her questions, and the wolf stared ahead at the trees with uncertain eyes. He looked just as confused as she did. Samantha sighed. "This would be easier if you could just talk to me," she chided him gently, softening her words by stroking her fingers through the finer fur behind his ears. Embry leant into the touch, and Samantha bent down to lay a tiny kiss on the top of his muzzle. "But I guess time together is good no matter what caused it, huh?"

The tail thumped the ground twice, and Embry lifted his head, turning back towards her. In another time and place Samantha might have been terrified to have those fangs so close to her jugular, but she had spent enough time with human Embry to understand some of wolf Embry. She tilted her head sideways, chin raised so that he could snuff his nose against her throat. After a few deep sniffs, Embry laid his head back down on her lap and once again buried his nose against her belly.

Samantha had read somewhere that the throat and the stomach were the most soft and vulnerable spots on a prey's body. Those were the most likely spots for attack from a predator. She had a feeling that her wolf's behavior was simply him checking to make sure her soft spots were safe and accounted for. Samantha couldn't help her tired smile as she hugged his head closer. A tremor went through the massive body, and Samantha saw the confused and hurt expression back in those chocolate eyes that she loved so much. She pressed her cheek against the top of his head, sighing again.

"I don't understand why you're upset, and I don't understand everything that's going on with this side of you," Samantha whispered. "But I'm here with you, okay? You're not alone, so please don't look so sad. It'll be okay."

She had at least expected to get a tail thump from that one, but apparently not. If anything, her words made things worse, because he turned his face away from her. Samantha sat silently as Embry stood up. She was wondering if he was going to leave her, although that seemed out of character for him. They were close enough to the back of Samantha's house that she could make out the shape of the roofline through the trees, but it was still pitch dark in the middle of the night. He took a few steps away from her, and it broke her heart and hurt her ears when he lifted his head and let out a howl. From off in the distance the howl was echoed by three others, equally mournful in their cries.

He didn't leave. Samantha watched Embry turn around her a couple of times, and then he dropped back down to the ground, his huge body curled around her completely in a circle with his nose on his tail. Samantha wasn't sure what to say, she was used to human Embry not wolf Embry, and he was obviously still unhappy. She sighed and scooted down, curling into a ball with her head resting against his shoulder. He was even warmer as a wolf than as a human, and the heat eventually made her drowsy.

"Everything's okay," Samantha mumbled, rubbing her nose into Embry's shoulder. "I promise…Love you, Embry."

As she slowly slipped off to sleep, she felt the wolf curl around her tighter and rest his head over her hip.

* * *

It was nearly dawn and he still hadn't been able to phase back.

Sims was sleeping in the curve of his side, and Embry miserably stuck his muzzle against her bare leg. Her scent was stronger than anything else, although Quil's and Collin's scents were a close second. They were keeping a wide berth of him, feeling his agitation every time a male wolf patrolled too close. Sims was still in heat, and maybe that was one of his problems. It hadn't been last month, but then again he hadn't been as crazy about her then as he was now. Crazy was the key term. Sometimes he felt like he was losing his damn mind. He couldn't even stay calm long enough phase back, and he had made the guys promise not to let Seth know yet. It was humiliating, although he was quickly running out of time before morning. He had things he had to do, including getting Sims back in her bed. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

Quil didn't know, and Collin was worried.

Embry?

Jake's presence in his mind was muted by distance, but the rush of reassurance was as heady as ever, and the Alpha's voice blocked out his pack mates. Jake wanted to know what was wrong. Embry let out a soft whine, his memories of the night circling around his head. He felt Jake's initial confusion as the dominant wolf had to sort through it all, because Embry wasn't really making sense. Then Jake's understanding wrapped around Embry along with his comfort. Jake and Embry had been friends a long time, and Jake would know if he was crazy. Something was wrong, but Jake didn't think it was Embry's fault. Jake's love and respect curled around him the way Embry curled around Sims, and it shamed him.

Embry didn't know what was wrong with himself, but he hated it. Embry was ashamed that one of Jake's own wolves was losing control. He never lost control.

We all lose control, Jake reminded him. The Alpha's thoughts slipped to a clumsy pretty girl whose heart no longer beat in her chest. Jake had lost control plenty of times over Bella Swan, although always he had been provoked by the vampires. Vampires. Images swirled through Embry's head: running as a freshly phased wolf, fighting the newborns, Claire screaming, Sims and her damn baseball bat. Blood, hurt, fear, loss, nononono…Embry inhaled the scent of his mate deeply, trying to center himself. Beneath Jake's presence he felt Quil's deepening concern and Collin's distress, but he didn't care. The backfire of a car made him stiffen and snarl protectively, his teeth mere centimeters from Sims's leg as he glared out at the world. _His_.

Embry, phase back. You're too close to town and too close to Sims.

Sorry Jake, but he couldn't. Embry had tried two times tonight. Each time he failed scared him, and he was terrified that maybe he was stuck like this. He didn't want to stay like this. He didn't want to be a wolf forever, physically or theoretically. He wanted to be a man, a normal human man. He loved his Pack, but he was tired of feeling like a freak amongst freaks.

Who's Embry been getting freaky with? Jared jovially wanted to know as he phased in, and his thoughts briefly flashed to an image he had pulled of Sims going down on Embry in the movie theatre. It was a testament to Jake's power that in the single moment before Embry lost it, he grabbed complete control of the other wolf, his hold so tight that Embry never moved a muscle. Jared realized too late what he had done as the Alpha's anger hit him like a tidal wave. Jared whimpered in apology and all the other wolves immediately phased back, leaving Jake alone in Embry's raging mind. It was Jake's fear that cut through Embry's fury, and the blurred image the Alpha had of Sims lying fast asleep _right there against Embry's side_.

Embry, phase back.

Oh god, he could have killed her.

**Embry. Phase back NOW.**

So he did.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N This was not the chapter that I had planned on writing, but it sort of came out. Yay for spontaneous chapters! Thanks for all the great feedback, and a shout out to my reviewers: _LivingOnFire, eskimogirl58, hilja, pinkshirt, mcc3654, Buffyk0604, KerryH, Aoi Nami-chan, twiceasbold, teamjacob22, _and_ moodymare. _

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Fourteen

Someone was killing her alarm clock.

Samantha woke back up in her bedroom, alone and groggy with her blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. Instead of the early morning darkness she usually woke up to, cloudy daylight was shining through the window. Samantha let out an oath as she tried to see what time her alarm clock said. It took a minute to escape her blanket and find her alarm, which had gotten kicked beneath her bed and was beeping wearily from where it had been muffled by her spare pillow. The excessive beeping had worn down the battery, making the beeps lower and more drawn out, causing it to sound in pain. Crap. School started in fifteen minutes and she was going to be late. Not only had she missed two full hours of workouts this morning with Embry, she was late to school on top of it. She was _never_ late.

For a brief moment Samantha was pissed at Embry. Seriously, how hard was it to make sure that her alarm was still where she could hear it? But then she stuffed that down. He wasn't her keeper, and even if he had carried her into bed sometime last night, it wasn't his fault that she'd fallen asleep outside. He'd had a rough time of it and blaming him for something small wasn't fair. Samantha swung her legs over the side of the bed and then groaned. She was _covered_ in grass stains. Samantha didn't have time for a shower, but apparently she was going to have to make time because there was no way she could go to school like this. A quick glance in the bathroom mirror confirmed her assessment. Twigs and mud in one's hair wasn't appropriate school apparel either.

It had been a difficult night last night, and she had seen a side of Embry that she had never seen before. Samantha wouldn't lie and say it hadn't alarmed her, but she refused to think on it too long. She hadn't a clue what was going on in her boyfriend's head last night and she wasn't going to drive herself crazy wondering. What she needed now was a shower and quick. Samantha stripped faster than she ever had before, thinking that at best she was going to show up after first period had started.

The water dribbling out of the shower head before sputtering and stopping didn't help.

"No no no! Come _on_," Samantha groaned, twisting the faucet back closed and darting towards the sink. That was out too. Maybe it was the whole neighborhood? Maybe everyone else at school would be moaning about the lack of running water in their homes as well? She went up on her tiptoes, clutching her towel around her tighter as she peered out of the high set privacy window. The next door neighbor was filling his dog's water dish, using a garden hose. Son of a…

"Dad! Water's out!" Samantha called in frustration, hustling back into her room and throwing on the closest clothes she could find. No matter how she rubbed with a dry towel, the grass stains stayed on her arms and she groaned when she saw just how much dirt was caked in her hair. Brushing furiously was only making things worse. Spitting dry toothpaste into the trashcan, Samantha twisted her hair up into a quick bun and grabbed her backpack, stuffing her hairbrush and a change of clothes inside. Her father was home, but he hadn't made it to his bed and was sprawled on the couch, his large limbs hanging off the sides. She gave the couch a solid kick, which was barely enough to jostle Joe awake.

"Dad, the water's out," Samantha repeated, although she tempered her voice to hide her irritation. He blinked at her, his eyes bloodshot and watery. "Dad?"

"What the hell are you talking about, girl?" he grumbled, rubbing his face wearily as he sat up.

"The water got turned off." Samantha sat on the arm of the couch next to him, rapidly tying her shoelaces. Joe groaned.

"It did? Damn."

"Yeah, I know." She paused mid-tie and gave her father a worried look. He seemed particularly worn that morning, and the knuckles on his right hand were red and swollen. "What happened to your hand?"

"Me and the boys got into it last night with some little college shits in Port Angeles," Joe explained grumpily while Samantha made a detour into the kitchen. She came back with an apple, a thin dishtowel, and a well used bag of frozen peas. "Punk kids, running their mouths about the rez."

"Let me guess: 'drunken injuns' again?" Samantha shook her head when he nodded. She thumped her father's leg hard enough with the side of her foot that he growled at her but moved over so she could sit next to him. "It's good to know in this day and age that racism is still going strong. Give me your hand, Dad."

Joe cursed when she took his hand and bent his fingers around, but Samantha ignored his blustering.

"I don't think you broke any of them," she told him, wrapping the peas in the towel and setting it on his knuckles. "I'm late for school or I'd make you breakfast. Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone, okay?" she smirked at him.

Joe gave her a glare and his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You look like hell, Sam. You been rolling around outside with that boy, again?" he demanded.

"Something like that, Dad," Samantha rolled her eyes. Then suddenly she grinned at him, remembering the fingernail scratches on the backs of his arms she'd seen a couple days ago. "You been rolling around with that divorcing waitress down at the pizza parlor, again?" Quil wasn't the only person who occasionally had to ignore noises at night from the next room over.

Her father stared at her for a second then barked out a harsh laugh. "Something like that. Shit, the water's off, huh? I can't do nothing about it right now. You got any money?"

Samantha's smile fell from her face, but she nodded. "Not much, but I'll leave what I have on the table," she said softly. "You'll use it for the water, right?"

This time his glare was much harder and Samantha left before it could turn out into an all out war, dropping forty-three dollars on the kitchen table like she'd promised. It was all she had left from working for the Clearwaters, the rest had gone to food and a new shirt she'd bought for Embry's upcoming birthday. Samantha stepped outside, wondering if the light rain that hit her skin and dampened her hair was doing anything for the grass stains on her face and neck. She checked her watch. School was starting in two minutes.

She made it to Embry's dojo in three, although she was gasping as she bolted through the front door. It was normally a ten minute walk and endurance was her thing, not sprinting. Embry was in the middle of the mats teaching his other advanced student, a middle aged man named Greg, a new kata. It was a difficult and exhausting one that Embry had taught her before her run in with the vampire, and required a lot of initial help getting the form right. Despite his preoccupation, Embry's head snapped up when she burst into the room, and belatedly Samantha remembered the fallacy of running in here like she was being chased. Even though it was early morning and the world's bad guys were too busy sleeping to be up and being bad, Embry was between her and the door before she even had a chance to blink. Greg was too preoccupied with being off balanced and confused as to where his right arm went to have noticed.

"I'm fine," Samantha panted when Embry growled questioningly. Two growls in one morning, she was on a roll. Samantha leaned over, hands on her knees as she sucked in deep breaths between words. "Water out…overslept…grass stains…bathroom?"

"Of course," Embry took her by the shoulders and turned her around, giving her a gentle nudge toward the bathroom. Samantha gave Greg a little wave, and retreated into Embry's bathroom, which was blessedly not water free. She was mid scrub with her paper towel washcloth when it hit her. Again, Embry had come through for her. Even if it was something little, like having water to scrub her griminess off when she nasty looking, he still came through. She wondered how much it would suck if he wasn't there in La Push, if his beautiful smile and steady presence wasn't a part of her life. She was leaning on him, depending on him, and even though that was scary for someone like her, Samantha refused to let her fear push her away from him. He had earned her trust.

Samantha scrubbed Embry's panic off of her face and arms, each stain a physical reminder of his aggressive possessiveness and paranoia. As a normal man a lot of his behavior would have been unacceptable to her, but as a wolf she had simply shrugged it off. The Pack were so immersed in their wolf sides that it was easy to forget that they were humans too. Maybe she needed to acknowledge that more. Somewhere along the line it had become easier to deal with Embry the wolf, acknowledging and accepting the idiosyncrasies that made them the way they were instead of calling him out on some of his actions. Holding her down in the grass all night was not okay, not because of a simple nightmare. And Collin was right; had her Dad been home last night, Embry could have seriously hurt him in trying to get to her. These were all things that needed to be thought about and talked about, but not right now. Right now she had to get to school.

The dirt mostly came out of her hair, and what didn't was hidden by a messy ponytail. As clean as she was going to get, Samantha grabbed her bag again and headed back out into the dojo. Embry was letting Greg work out built up frustration on a punching bag, and the huge wolf was sitting on the edge of his desk by the bathroom as he waited for her, his truck keys in his hand. Embry looked half miserable as he sat there, his handsome face ducked and his eyes downcast like a beaten dog. His arms were crossed defensively and he radiated guilt and unhappiness. Obviously he knew last night had been unacceptable, too. Her heart twisted in her chest at his sad expression, so Samantha stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing him to her.

"I love you, Embry," she told him in a firm, strong voice that carried through the mostly empty room. Then she whispered quietly in his ear, "Everything's gonna be okay. We'll figure it out, so please don't look so upset. Whatever's wrong, we'll fix it, baby."

"Yeah?" he asked softly, burying his nose against her neck as his muscled arms came around to hold her loosely, as if he was afraid to touch her. It wasn't often that Embry was vulnerable, and it made her hug him tighter. Then she pulled him to his feet and took his chin in her hand, gently forcing his face back level. It left her staring at his chest, and she looked up at him, tilting her head sideways so that her throat was slightly exposed to him.

"Don't you dare cower in front of me, Embry," she told him, deliberately forcing him back in the more dominant position. Samantha lowered her own eyes and leaned her head back a little more, and she was pleased when she felt his mouth brush her throat, his teeth nipping her flesh admonishingly just once. Embry didn't like her throat exposed even to him when other people were around. When she lifted her eyes back to his, he gave her a tiny smile, and a lot of his defensiveness was gone. Embry might be a man, but treating him like a wolf was the fastest way to make him feel better. It was bypassing the super-ego and the ego, and appealing entirely to the id. A little messed up, but it worked.

Samantha went up on her tiptoes and rubbed her nose against the base of his own throat, something that always pleased him. Embry sighed softly, then gave Samantha her third growl of the morning when she playfully bit him there, not that her small teeth could actually hurt his wolf toughened skin. Embry popped her ass lightly with his hand before gripping her hips, his strong fingers digging into her muscles. Despite herself Samantha felt her pulse pick up, and Embry's nostrils flared exactly at the same time her stomach curled in expectation. She was still in heat, so of course he would be able to smell any arousal.

"Better?" she asked quietly, and Embry nodded.

"Get back here tonight as soon as you can, Sims. We've got to make up this morning's workout and still do tonight's stuff," Embry told her in his rumbling voice. He pressed his keys into her hand. "Take my truck." It wasn't a request and she sure as heck wasn't going to refuse. She was late for school for the first time in three years, and she would be darned if she didn't at least get there by second period. Samantha leaned in to give him a quick kiss goodbye, but Embry had different ideas. She left the dojo at a run, nearly as breathless as she'd gotten there, leaving a satisfied Embry and a slightly embarrassed Greg behind.

The light rain had turned to a downpour, and Samantha groaned as she jumped in the truck and fought to get the wipers going. Why was it that the whole world had water but her today? The truck rumbled and grumbled down the street, and through the rain on the windshield, Samantha almost didn't see the figure running towards the school. The pumpkin colored hair was Chancy's saving grace, because once Samantha saw it, she pulled the truck over to the side of the road and leaned across the bench seat, opening the passenger door.

"Chancy! Get in if you want a ride," she gestured hurriedly to the girl, who had stopped and was staring dubiously at the truck. When Chancy saw who was driving, her face relaxed and she gratefully hauled herself up into the tall vehicle.

"Thanks! It's horrible out there!" Chancy said, her hair plastered to her face and her windbreaker jacket soaking wet. "Does this place ever _not_ rain?"

"Tell me about it," Samantha grinned. "I've been here for a couple months now and can count how many sunny days we've had on one hand. I'm Samantha by the way. Sims, I guess. That's what everyone here calls me."

Chancy blushed, looking shy. "Yeah, I know. People are always talking about you and your friends."

Samantha looked over at her in askance, and Chancy blushed even further. Samantha's momentary annoyance was overshadowed by the way Chancy shifted on the seat uncomfortably. She shook her head and gave the redhead a small smile.

"Does it help if I tell you that they're not a gang and I'm not their ho?" Samantha chuckled, and Chancy went beat red.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…ummm…" she stuttered and Samantha shrugged.

"It's cool. Don't trust everything you hear, Chancy. The guys are just like everyone else, just bigger and scarier looking. Other than that, they're pretty much just your average everyday teenage dorks."

"With awesome abs," Chancy murmured a little dreamily, and Samantha grinned.

"Yeah, that too."

The conversation fell off after that, although not uncomfortably. It only took a few minutes to get to school. Samantha pulled by the front so that Chancy could run in before driving around to the student parking in the back of the building. Seth was waiting for her, his arms crossed over his chest and an abnormally serious expression on his face. The rain and his obvious truancy didn't seem to bother him in the least. He stepped over to the driver's side of the truck and caught the door before she could get out.

"Scoot over, I'm driving."

Samantha looked at him like he was crazy. "Seth, I'm already late! Move!"

"I had Sam call and say you were sick," Seth explained patiently, although he was tapping his fingers against the body of the truck as if. "Sam sounds the closest to your father's voice. Scoot over, Sims, we're going to get caught in about two minutes."

"But Chancy knows I'm here--"

Seth cut her off with a shake of his head, and since Samantha hadn't moved voluntarily, he did it for her. Samantha cursed as she tried to upright herself and get her forehead out of the window lock. By the time she had untangled herself, Seth was pulling out of the school grounds and heading towards the opposite end of the reservation. The rain poured down on the windshield, making it nearly impossible for her to make out where they were going. When the truck began to bounce along muddy back roads, Samantha started to get a little weirded out.

"Seth, what's going on?" she asked, unnerved by his uncharacteristic silence. Instead of answering her, he pulled out a phone from the pocket of his jeans. It was sleek and small and very expensive looking. It was also vibrating. He flipped it open without looking, as if he had done the same motion a thousand times. His serious expression turned into a frown.

"Yeah, she's here. This morning. I don't know, she was late to school, but I don't think so." Seth turned to Samantha and held out the phone. "Jake wants to talk to you."

"Why does your Alpha want to talk to _me_?" Samantha asked Seth in a very controlled voice, making sure not to betray any emotion. Seth just waggled the phone at her. Samantha didn't take it. "Seth? Why?"

"Talk to him, not me, Sims. I'm just following orders here." And not happily, it seemed. Samantha glared at him as she snagged the phone out of his hand. She put it to her ear.

"Seth's cell phone," Samantha drawled lazily. "Sorry he can't come to the phone right now; he's too busy kidnapping Samantha. Leave a message at the beep."

Silence, then soft chuckling. "No beep?" Jacob Black asked her, his deep voice rumbling around her like falling gravel. Even in just two words, even over the phone she could hear it in his voice. Power. Confidence. Like Seth times a thousand and then some, and she would be lying if she said it didn't intimidate her.

"I don't beep for strangers," Samantha said curtly. "What do you want?"

Seth stared at her, as if he couldn't believe she was being so short with the other wolf, but she just shrugged. She had had a bad morning, most of which was not her fault, so if they wanted to play games they could accept the consequences.

"Are you always this abrupt?" Jake asked, sounding amused.

"Nope." Samantha let that single word hang in between them and if she didn't know better she could have sworn that he was smiling at the other end of the phone.

"I was calling to make sure you were alright after last night," Jake finally explained, although his rumbling voice seemed less than concerned. "I know you're uninjured, but I need to know if the Pack frightened you. We don't make a habit of letting ourselves be seen or touched when phased."

"Frightened by the Pack? If by Pack you mean Embry, then no, Jacob Black. I wasn't frightened. I _was_ frightened when those two leeches came after Claire, but that didn't warrant a phone call from the Alpha. What do you really want?"

"Have Seth get out of the truck," Jake suddenly said, his tone deepening into a command. Samantha wondered if he even realized that he did it. "I want this conversation private."

"Why?" Samantha asked suspiciously. Seth had heard through the speaker and had already stopped the truck on the side of the road, not hesitating in hopping out of the vehicle and walking out of sight. "Is there a reason that Seth had to go get soaking wet?"

"Embry almost killed you last night," Jake told her point blank. Samantha snorted, but Jake's deep voice cut her off, his words clipped. "That wasn't a supposition, Samantha Carter. Embry lost control when you were sleeping, and I had to hold him and force him to phase back. I'm not going to throw it into Embry's face, and Seth can't block his thoughts the way I can. But you need to know what happened and you need to be aware of the fact that your association with Embry is a dangerous one."

"Embry had a bad night, Jacob. It happens to all of us."

"It's never happened to Embry," Jake said quietly, and for the first time she could pick up on the Alpha's feelings through his voice. He was deeply concerned about Embry. "Emb was never the strongest or the fastest, but he had impeccable control. He was proud of it, Samantha, and losing that has been difficult for him. Very difficult."

"I don't want to talk to you about this," Samantha replied, closing her eyes and listening to the rain sheet on the roof of her boyfriend's truck. "I'm not going to sit around gossiping about someone I love. Not to a stranger."

Jake was silent for a moment and when he spoke again, he sounded…gentler. Kinder. "We're not exactly strangers, Samantha. You're all that Emb's been able to think about since he met you. If you stub a toe, I end up knowing it whether I want to or not. I make decisions every day that affect you and take you into account. You're important to him and therefore important to the Pack. But Emb is more important to me than you will ever be, no offense."

"None taken," Samantha drawled, rolling her eyes. Jake's voice hardened.

"If you get hurt, Emb gets furious. If _he_ hurt you? After the last incident with Claire? It would destroy him. I'm not losing one of my Pack over a girl with a crush. Curling up in the middle of the woods with a half-crazed horse sized wolf was stupid, Samantha. If you want a puppy, go get one. If you want Embry, get smarter. He didn't imprint on you, so it's not ingrained in him not to hurt you."

"Have you ever met Emily Young, Jacob?" she countered. "I'm not quite as stupid as you're giving me credit for."

"Have you ever seen the look in Sam's eyes when she isn't watching? Emb deserves better than that. The fact of the matter is that he only flies off the handle when it comes to you. In everything else he's completely normal, so short of running you off, the best I can do for him is make sure you know to watch yourself. Embry the wolf and Embry the man aren't always the same anymore. Until he figures it out, you need to do everything you can to make it easier on him."

"Run me off?" Samantha growled into the phone. "There's no way in hell that you could--"

"I've got ten wolves that can disprove that statement…Shit, that came out as a threat, didn't it? Sorry. Listen, I'm trying to help Embry, okay?"

"And getting rid of me is one of the ways that he could be helped." It wasn't a question and she wasn't angry, but that didn't mean that the statement didn't hurt. It would really suck if the Pack and Embry agreed it would be better for him if they just broke up. Jake sighed into the phone.

"I don't know," he said in quiet honesty. "But as his Alpha I love Emb more than you can possibly understand. He's one of mine, and that means I need to protect him when he's hurting. Just…just work with him, okay? Don't keep him in the dark, and don't give him reasons to feel like he has to worry about you. Or leave him, if that's more than you're willing to do."

"_I'm not leaving Embry_," Samantha snarled into the phone so angrily that it shocked even her. Instead of being angry in response, Jake sounded relieved.

"Good. That would really hurt him more. I know having us intrude on your relationship sucks, but he's a really good guy. Emb's worth this aggravation."

"He's worth a whole lot more than this, not that it gives you any excuse to be a bully," she retorted.

"I was born to be a bully, it's kind of part of the job." Jake seemed to perk up, sounding disturbingly like Seth. "So remember that sharing's caring, Samantha. If I don't start getting bored with your personal life soon, then I'll have Seth kidnap you from school again."

"You're a really messed up version of Dr. Phil, Jacob Black," she rolled her eyes a second time. "A really messed up, invasive, controlling, frightening version of Dr. Phil. Are we done now?"

"We're done."

"…Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not letting Embry hurt me. You know, for both of us."

"You're welcome, Samantha. Have Seth add my number to your phone. If he starts losing it un-phased, call me and shove the phone at him. He has to listen to me."

The Alpha hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Samantha leaned over and honked the horn twice, and then she sat back against the seat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face was buried in her arms on top of her knees when Seth climbed quietly back into the truck. He was soaking wet, but looked more worried about her than himself.

"Everything cool, Sims?" he asked softly.

"If it wasn't for the fact that he loves Embry so much, I think I might really dislike your Alpha," Samantha said tiredly. Hell, it was barely nine in the morning and she was already exhausted.

"You should meet Rose," Seth chuckled as he started the truck up. "She makes disliking Jake an art form."

"Rose?" Samantha asked, ignoring Seth's palm presented for his cell phone back. She began changing the names on his contact list just to annoy him.

"Rosalie Hale. And stop it, how am I going to remember that Brady is 'Da Love Bomb?'"

"The question is how are you _not_ going to remember?" Samantha batted away his hand and changed Carlisle Cullen's name to 'Grrr'. "Am I supposed to know who Rose Hale is?"

"She's Grrr's daughter."

"Seth," Samantha groaned plaintively. "I don't _want_ to meet any more vampires. In fact, if I could go the rest of my life with never meeting another vampire, I will die a happy girl. I also would be okay with no more werewolf kidnappings and intrusive Alphas. And water. I also want water, lots of it. Then I can die happy."

"Sorry babe," Seth said sympathetically. "You moved to La Push. The best we can do it lots of water."

"Stupid La Push."

Samantha knew that everything was right again when Seth finally smiled, reached over, and contentedly tugged her ponytail.

* * *

The hot water beat down on her skin. Samantha exhaled softly, closing her eyes as she bent her head down, letting the showerhead massage the back of her neck. Her body hurt from her nose all the way to her ankles, although her feet and her forehead were blessedly exempt. As the water rinsed the sweat and small amount of blood from her limbs, she leaned forward until her head was resting against the shower wall between her elbows, her palms flat on ceramic tile above her.

Damn she was sore.

Since Sam Uley had called her out of school on Seth's orders, Samantha had been given an entire day in which she could do whatever she wanted. She had chosen to spend it with Embry. They had sparred on and off for hours, with more on than off. The best part had been curling up in his arms on the dojo couch and taking a nap after Seth had brought them lunch unbidden. Samantha had told Embry about Jake's call and offered to repeat every word, to hell with Jake wanting to keep it from Embry. He had simply smiled and told her that if Jake thought it was for the best for him not to know, that was how it should be. Samantha wondered what it would be like to allow someone that much control over her life and she didn't think that she would be able to do it. But when Embry had tucked her in tight to his chest and told her to sleep, she had obeyed instantly and was out like a light. Maybe it wasn't all that different.

After their nap, Embry had woken up a man on a mission. He trained her into the ground. She was up to lasting six seconds against him, although that extra time came with a cost on her body. Samantha had muscles hurt that had never hurt before, and wrestling with Embry was like trying to force a submission from granite. But she was getting better, and he had finally called it off so that they could teach a beginning karate class. They, not just him. Embry wanted her able to cover any of his classes without there being any issues, and Samantha threw what was left of her energy into the class. She didn't even bother to go home right after they closed up the dojo, instead she rode with Embry back to his place. It was rare they had an entire weekday together, and neither seemed inclined to end it prematurely.

They didn't talk about the night before, and Embry seemed better that way.

Samantha had practically limped into the shower after they got in, barely giving the couch bound Quil a wave. She wondered if Quil ever minded her using up all their hot water, but Embry didn't and she figured that was between Embry and Quil. In fifteen years when Claire was using up all the hot water, she and Embry would just have to deal. Samantha blinked at her own thought, then sighed softly. In fifteen years they better not be still living with Quil, because sometime in the next decade and a half Samantha wanted to not have to stifle the noises Embry was so good at pulling from her.

The sound of masculine laughter through the bathroom wall made her smile. She liked Embry happy.

After a few more minutes Samantha remembered something. "Embry?" Samantha called softly, wondering if his wolf ears could hear her over the sound of running water. A moment later the bathroom door opened, and Samantha felt more than heard the huge man slide into the room. His bare feet might be soundless, but his presence was impressive. Or maybe he just impressed her.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Embry rumbled quietly from the other side of the shower curtain.

"I was wondering if you minded throwing my clothes in the wash," Samantha stuck her hand out the side of the curtain and hooked a wet pinkie finger around his much larger one. "Climbing back into grimy clothes just sounds gross right now."

"No problem," Embry squeezed her pinkie before her hand retreated back into the shower. "Are you staying tonight?" he asked, sounding a little wistful. It was midweek and he expected a no. Right now, Samantha couldn't think of anything that sounded better than his arms around her while she slept.

"If you're okay with nothing more interesting than me drooling on your shoulder, then yeah." Samantha rolled her shoulders and groaned slightly as hot water found newer more sore muscles. "I seriously doubt Dad turned the water back on, even with the money I gave him. If I was smart I would have just given you the cash and had you pay over the phone. At least I know you wouldn't be in Forks drinking up my next week's personal hygiene."

A large muscled arm slipped inside the shower and hooked around her waist, even if the man himself stayed respectfully on the other side of the curtain.

"I still can."

"Naw, if you'll let me shower at night over here for a few days, I'd really appreciate it though. It's kind of embarrassing that we can't even keep the utilities on over there." Samantha grimaced. "I know I said being rez trash didn't bother me, but I don't really want to be smelly rez trash."

"Aww, but you're my smelly rez trash, sweetheart," Embry teased and Samantha smacked his arm lightly.

"Jerk," she declared, but she was smiling. Embry cleared his throat.

"When do you turn eighteen, Sims?"

"Hmmm?" The warmth of his bicep against her stomach was almost as pleasant as its strength. "Oh. My birthday is in October, near Halloween. Right after I was born my mom put all sorts of infant Halloween costumes on me and joke around, saying that I was the scariest baby she'd ever seen."

Embry chuckled, and the arm around her tightened. "I bet you were adorable."

This time it was Samantha's turn to snicker. "Actually no, I was a pretty ugly baby. Even she had to admit it. I was all skinny everywhere else, but my head was fat and way too big and I didn't rock the baby hair until later. I was the baby that people had to pretend not to be horrified by, but Mom loved me anyway."

It was the first time she had voluntarily spoken about her mother in front of Embry, and that fact didn't escape his notice. Instead of launching questions at her, he chose to slide his arm a little lower so that he held her around the hips, his fingers tracing light designs against her wet curves. Samantha told herself that it had happened because she trusted him, not because she had been ordered to by Jake. Whatever, it didn't matter. It was about time Embry learned more stuff about her anyway.

"You miss her," he finally said, his voice as gentle a caress as his hands. Samantha sighed again, shifting her hips forward so that he was supporting a little of her weight.

"Every day, too much and too hard," she replied in quiet honesty, proud that she got through the sentence without her voice cracking. "Being with you helps. Being here helps. I care about Dad, but sometimes everything is just so much easier in here than out there. That sounds so weak when I say it like that."

"It's not weak to not find comfort in the protection of others," Embry disagreed softly, his voice almost lost beneath the water as he murmured thoughtfully. "You don't need to be a shape changer to belong in a pack, to watch their back and to know that they are watching yours. Even if you aren't Pack, Sims, you are still mine. My girl. _My_ pack. We love each other. You _should_ feel better here with me, and I have no shame in the fact that I feel better here with you. I want you against me at night, in my arms." He hesitated before adding, "I get lonely without you."

Samantha didn't reply, but she did bring one arm down to lay over his. His tightened briefly, then Embry left her alone to her shower, taking her clothes as he went. Samantha stayed a long time in there, letting the heat work its magic, and she felt significantly better when she finally emerged. Embry had laid one of his flannel work shirts next to the sink, and a spare pair of jean shorts that she had left there last week, although she had never heard him do it. Underwear at Embry's had become a thing of the past, and even braless in front of Quil didn't bother her anymore. If he ever looked, she had never seen it. Samantha padded barefoot out into the living room, her damp dark hair leaving a growing wet spot between her shoulder blades. Embry and Quil were both parked out on the couch, each with a bag of Doritos on their laps as they watched a baseball game.

"You guys hungry?" Samantha asked, smiling in amusement when they both looked up at her hopefully. Samantha didn't make a habit of cooking for anyone who wasn't her father, but she had begun to make exceptions for Embry. Quil just always seemed to be around when she got the urge to cook, oddly enough. Kind of like a two hundred pound vulture on steroids.

"You're cooking, Sims?" Embry asked, a grin spreading across his face. "That's cool. We were going to call Paul and get a pizza, but if you're offering…"

Samantha walked past the couch and snagged a handful of chips from Embry's bag before heading into the kitchen. "As long as there's food in here. There's only so much I can do with Pop-tarts and sloppy joe mix," she shrugged.

She poked through the cupboards and refrigerator, finally finding enough ingredients to make tacos. Samantha was feeling unexpectedly domestic so she took the time to make them right, the way she had learned as a kid. Steak sliced up in thin strips, plenty of it and medium rare because she was cooking for two wolves. Tons of chipotle seasoning, normally reserved for Quil's 'Scald-your-tongue-out Chili'. Onions and cilantro on corn tortillas with that spicy green salsa Embry had been dubious about buying. The groans of pleasure from Embry and Quil when she set down the huge pot of meat and heaping plate of tortillas and toppings on the coffee table made Samantha chuckle.

"Taco Bell, eat your heart out," Samantha said smugly as she sat on the floor next to Embry's feet, not bothering with a plate as she forked some meat into her first tortilla. "This is how tacos are supposed to be done."

Embry grinned at her from around two tacos that he'd already stuffed in his mouth, and made a happy noise in his throat after swallowing. Quil tossed her the ever coveted remote.

"Here. You choose," he told her, the remote apparently being her payment for feeding them. Samantha was tempted to find something atrociously feminine to make them watch, but after teasing them for five minutes with an overly dramatic Jane Austen movie, she flipped back to the baseball game and handed the remote to Embry. She was three tacos in and now that her belly was full, she was craving Embry's bed. The boys were still destroying the food, and Quil barely noticed her stand up. Embry paused mid-chew, eyes roaming her body as she stretched.

"I really wore you out, huh?" he told her sympathetically. Samantha shrugged.

"It's what I want, the training's good for me. I'm crashing early, Embry. Your bed's seducing me."

"Go. Be seduced. I'll be there in a minute," he told her, folding a taco in half and swallowing it whole. Samantha gave him a fond smile.

"No rush. Night Quil." Quil waved and Embry winked at her. Samantha hadn't been lying. Embry's bed was calling for her, and she let out her own groan of pleasure when she slid between the sheets in nothing but Embry's flannel shirt. That wonderful woodsy smell that was Embry filled her nostrils and she was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Sometime in the middle of the night a wolf, a regular one, howled near their house. The noise startled Samantha awake, and even though the heavy arm over her bare hip held her in place, her movement awoke the man who had been passed out next to her. Embry half sat up, alert and much more awake than her.

"S'rry," Samantha mumbled, realizing it was just a normal wolf when a second lifted its eerie call. Long off in the distance another, louder howl rose in answer. Samantha turned into Embry, fumbling with the buttons on the flannel shirt that she wore. Sleeping next to him had left her sweaty from the waist up, where the shirt had ridden while she was passed out. Large warm hands helped undress her, and Samantha found herself being rolled over onto her back. The moon was full tonight, and it cast a pale gleam across her tanned skin. Still half asleep, Samantha relaxed beneath Embry's weight, her arms wrapping around his neck as his mouth moved over her.

There was a need in his touch tonight that was headier, and as he pressed the full length of his body along hers, Embry didn't lift as much of his weight off of her as normal. Samantha groaned at the contact, the pressure of taut hard muscles sliding across her own softer ones. Soft. Embry was the first person who had ever made her body feel that way. All he had to do was run his hands over her skin and she became malleable, giving to his demands. He never forced anything from her, instead drew her passion out of her with tender caresses paired with aggressive kisses, with dominating hands and a seductive mouth. Back and forth, soft and hard, less and more, until all she wanted was more. All she needed was _more_.

Her knees around his waist pushed his pajama pants down his hips, and he shimmied out of them before returning to lie along her body. Embry was kissing her lightly, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth with a familiar rhythm that made her moan and grip his arms for support. Embry bit her lip, sucking on it and Samantha shivered when he pulled her leg up over his hip, his long arm cradling the length of her knee and thigh, his hand squeezing her curves before slipping between her legs. She was already wet, but he teased her anyway, letting her arch and writhe in his grip without easing his hold.

"I love you, Sims, so fucking much," he groaned, and Samantha nodded into his shoulder, biting down on a cry. "Don't sweetheart, don't hold back, I want to hear you…"

"But Quil…" God, Embry knew just how to touch her. Samantha stifled another cry against his skin, and Embry growled possessively. It was a four growl day.

"Gone, he's patrolling," Embry said as he shifted upwards against her, and Samantha could feel the heavy length of his arousal pressing along her inner thigh. "Don't say his name when you're under me, Sims. You're mine." His free hand, which had been palming her breast, moved to her hair and entangled in the still damp strands. He tilted her head forward and to the side, and Samantha arched when he bit the nape of her neck _hard_, his hips rocking into hers and his fingers rubbing over her relentlessly. Samantha let out a nearly unintelligible sob that was kind of Embry's name, and when he replaced his fingers with his length, grinding against her as he slid two fingers inside of her, her release tore through her.

Samantha's hips bucked up inadvertently as she arched, and her other leg came around his waist. In her defense, they had always done this part with Embry's pants still on, so she was unprepared for the position that her movement left them in. Embry was pressed against her, one hand still in her hair and the other braced beneath her hips, holding her lower body off the bed and positioned so that all he had to do was lean forward and sink himself inside of her. He was shaking with the effort of not doing exactly that, and Samantha looked up at him with wide eyes. She loved him, she wanted him, and when they were like this she needed him.

But she just wasn't ready.

"I want you so bad," Embry ground out between clenched teeth as Samantha tried to meet his eyes instead of his chest. "Tell me yes or no, Sims. Please, damn it…"

"Embry…" It wasn't an answer and his body surged forward towards hers. Samantha let out a little yelp, her hands scrambling on his arms for purchase, bracing herself for him. But instead of taking her, Embry forced himself upwards and off of her, her legs and hands hitting the bed as he let her go abruptly. Samantha stared up at him, eyes huge as she watched his beautiful naked form hovering above her, the ridges and planes of muscles trembling. His face looked pained as he rocked back onto his heels. Samantha's hand found him and she surged upwards, arm hooked around his neck for balance and she pressed her belly against his hips and feverishly worked his length between them. Embry didn't touch her, just held himself still with clenched fists. Finally he buried his face into her neck and let out a soft cry, his body jerking in her hand. Samantha slid down and took him in her mouth, letting him finish that way now that the tension was spilling out of his body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, even before he had softened in her mouth. "I'm so sorry I scared you." He sounded hurt and ashamed of himself. Samantha finished what she was doing and crawled up into his lap, forcing him to hold onto her so she didn't lose her balance.

"You didn't scare me, you surprised me, baby," Samantha said soothingly, running her hands through his hair and down the back of his neck. Embry was still trembling.

"I wanted you so badly," he forced out between clenched teeth. "For a moment I didn't care what your answer might have been. I could smell you wanted me and that was enough. I've never ever been that close to doing something like that. You should leave, Sims. Take my truck and go home, it would be better for you."

"Are you done with the pity party?" Samantha asked him coolly, and Embry's head snapped towards her. She had had a long day and last night had been just as long, so maybe it was just tiredness that was adding the acidic edge to her voice. She climbed off his lap, for the first time embarrassed by her nakedness in front of him. She got off the bed and found her shirt, his shirt really, and turned her back to him. She began fumbling with the buttons, feeling her anger grow.

"Sims?" Embry asked softly, confused.

"Do you know how tired I am of people telling me to leave you?" she growled, fighting to get the first button in its hole. "And the whole time I ignore them, stupid people, because what the hell do they know, right? It's you and me and to hell with everyone else. That was what we had decided. But maybe I'm the one who's stupid, because the first time things get rough you want to send me packing. And nothing even _happened_ Embry," Samantha added in anger, managing another button with effort.

"It could have," Embry growled, his anger towards himself and not her, making it five growls that day.

"Stop it!" she snapped, her hands shaking too much to get the next button in. "Stop growling at me! Everyone's been growling at me today and I haven't even _done_ anything! And you're not an animal, Embry, I don't care how deep you guys have sunk into that whole Pack mind shit. You're a man, Embry, a human _man_, and you're forgetting it! You think you're the first man who wanted to have sex that bad? No. Does it make you a horrible person? Of course not. And if it had happened, then fine. I love you and I want to be with you, and I wouldn't be the first girl to have sex with my boyfriend before I was one-hundred percent ready. That's not an animal thing, that's a human thing, and why do these stupid buttons have to be so damn small!"

Samantha stomped her foot angrily, blinking back the moisture from her eyes. She had never cried in front of Embry, and she didn't plan on it now.

"Sweetheart, everything's okay," he told her gently, but Samantha wasn't listening to anything anymore. She ditched the bedroom, making a beeline for the dryer that still held her clothes. The light was on in the kitchen, meaning that in fact Quil was home, or had just gotten home, and that made her even angrier. Samantha grabbed her underwear out of the dryer and jerked them on. Embry must have scrambled to find his own clothes because he was standing between her and the kitchen in a pair of torn jeans that looked far too good on him for how angry she was right now.

"Really?" Samantha spat. "Everything's okay? Because my world's just a little fucked up right now. The one constant good thing in it just made me scream his name in front of his goddamn _roommate_, who wasn't supposed to be home, Embry, remember? And afterwards he sent me packing. Fine. You don't want me around, then I'm gone." She jerked off the stupid buttoned shirt and balled it up, tossing it on the washer and jerking her own shirt on. It was one of the ones he'd bought her and it made her stomach twist. She knew she was overreacting, but he had hurt her. He had told her to leave him when she was naked in his arms. When she had just about slept with him, and thirty seconds later he was tossing her out. She was humiliated.

"Honey, calm down," Embry tried again and Samantha rounded on him, eyes flashing.

"Honey, sweetheart, baby, Sims…I'm _Samantha_, Embry! I'm Samantha, the girl you just finger fucked practically in front of your roommate and promptly threw out of your bed, you…you…"

She didn't finish her sentence, not willing to hurt him even if her own feelings were hurt. Instead she tossed the wadded up flannel in his face, gaining her the opportunity to slip past him unhindered. She ignored the truck keys that were still on the kitchen counter. Fuck the truck, she'd just walk home. She made it to the door, but when she went to open it, his hand above her head slammed it back shut. She rounded on him and started to say something in retort, but Embry snatched her up over his shoulder. This time she did try and get out of his grip, but an unbalanced human girl had nothing on him. Embry dropped her like a sack of potatoes on his bed and pointed at her.

"_Stay there_," he commanded her, his voice rolling around her the way Jacob's had earlier that day, pushing her down into the bedding with just the weight of it. Then Embry spun on his heel and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Samantha heard him stomp into the kitchen, and could only make out Embry's words because he was speaking louder than Quil was.

"Get out of here tonight, Quil...I don't give a shit, just leave us alone." There was cursing and more stomping as presumably Quil left the house, muttering angrily as he did. Embry didn't return immediately, and she thought she heard something crack in the kitchen. Then he came back into the room, his handsome face unreadable there were so many emotions passing over it. He stood in front of the bed stiffly.

"I'm sorry," Embry said finally, grinding his teeth as he did.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Samantha asked him, and Embry's jaw set. Then he shook his head.

"Not really. What I thought I did wrong made you yell at me and say I was wrong for other reasons, so I'm kind of confused actually. But you're mad at me and you're _never_ mad at me, so I must have fucked up pretty badly. So I'm sorry."

Samantha stared angrily at the blankets, thinking absently that they were in the middle of their first fight. She didn't want to fight with Embry. She loved him. Samantha twisted the blankets in her hands, biting down on her lip so hard that it was close to bleeding.

"Jake told me to make things easier for you by baring my soul to you or to leave you. Leah says that you're going to imprint and break my heart so I should leave you. Dad says that you guys are nothing but trouble and that I should leave you. Every Pack member I've spoken to in the last few weeks has made some comment to the effect of me being bad for you. I can deal with that, but not when you throw me out of your house too, Embry. I've got some pride left, dammit. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted."

"Why the hell do you think I don't want you?" Embry asked in confusion.

"You told me to leave!" Samantha told him unhappily, causing Embry to take a step closer.

"I told you that you _could_ leave, that you _should_ leave. Not that I _wanted_ you to," he clarified, understanding in his eyes now. Samantha refused to look at him, and Embry dropped down next to her on the bed, taking her chin in his hand and turning her to face him. "I've spent months trying to get every spare minute of your time and you think I want you gone? Sweetheart, I just don't want to hurt you. Last night was too close, I won't do something that will get you hurt."

"I don't care about that, Embry. We'll figure it out," Samantha flapped her hand in irritation and Embry frowned at her.

"Sims, honey, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but you should care about last night. It's more important what could have happened then than what's happening now. If Jake had to intervene this much--"

"Oh my god, can you just get over yourself for a second?" Samantha snapped, pulling away from his side. "Can't we have anything just be about us and not about the damn Pack?"

He stared at her in astonishment. Samantha turned her face away, trying her best to rein in her temper. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just felt so stupid right now."

"I am so confused," Embry told her, rubbing his face wearily. "Okay. I hurt your feelings by trying to push you away, and even if it was for your own good, it still has you mad at me. Right?"

Samantha bit her lip but she nodded. "Embry, right now I'm a humiliated seventeen year old girl. I can count on two fingers how many guys have seen me naked in real life, including you. As juvenile as it sounds, can you please try to see my point of view on this for a moment?"

"This is about the sex stuff, not the wolf stuff, isn't it?" he seemed to finally get it, and his voice softened. "Sims, you know better than this. You know how much I care, and if we were moving too fast you should have said something a long time ago."

"We weren't, but I wasn't ready to get pushed naked out of your bed. Embry, I haven't ever…" She trailed off, even more humiliated. Embry took her hand, tugging on it lightly.

"I know. I figured it out tonight, the absolutely terrified look on your face kind of gave it away. And for the record, you should have told me, Sims," he admonished her gently. "You not ever having sex before is one of the big things that I was supposed to know beforehand, not in hindsight. Is it that hard to trust me?"

"I do trust you, Embry," she shook her head.

"Then talk to me," Embry crooned, pulling her closer. She fought it, but not hard enough to not end up in his lap, straddling him with her face in his neck. "Tell me what I'm supposed to know. You're impossible to read, Sims."

Samantha hesitated, then sucked in a tight breath. "Do you think that for one second that I want to go back home in the middle of the night?" she whispered in a hard voice. "Do you think I like walking into an empty house? I hate being alone all the time, because even around your friends, I always feel like I'm set apart. Even with Leah, I'm still different and that is always there between us. Being with you is the only normal thing I have left, Embry. I love you for you, not for what you can do for me, but part of what I love about you is that you've never shoved me away, even when you were trying to keep things platonic. You always seemed to want me as much as I wanted you, and now that we've decided to try to make this work, I would never ever tell you to go away, Embry. Teasing maybe, but not for real, not like that. It hurt. Even now that I know you didn't mean it, it still hurts."

"You're scared to death of being left, aren't you, Samantha," Embry said softly, and it wasn't a question. "You don't let anyone close enough to be in a position to hurt you if they leave you."

"I let you close enough, didn't I?" she retorted, but her anger was tempered with a vulnerability that left her shaky.

"Sims, what happened to you before you came here?" Embry asked, his voice quiet and resolute. "I think I need to know now. This was the first time I tried to push you away and it sent you bolting in a panic."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but Embry just shook his head. He rolled them back on the bed, curling around her protectively.

"Don't apologize. Just tell me. Anything. Everything. _Something_. Just talk to me, Sims."

Samantha pursed her lips, and fought the constriction in her chest. She didn't share. Sharing with Embry meant sharing with the Pack, no matter how hard he tried to keep her secrets for her. But at the same time, she wanted to help him. He wanted to help her. If sharing meant that much to him, then either she needed to do it, or walk away from him like Jake had suggested. Samantha already knew that she could never do that if she had any other option. So Samantha wrapped her arms around Embry and she talked, because damn it she _loved_ him.

"I don't remember the reservation," Samantha started quietly, "even though my mother brought me here right after I was born. She missed her family, she told me later, although they had long since written her off. She loved my dad, you see, even though everyone told her that he was a worthless drunk. And maybe he was and maybe he wasn't, but she loved him enough to try and forgive that about him. It sucks being in love, she once told me. It sucks because the whole world thinks you have blinders on when it comes to that person, and you think that the world had blinders on instead. Who's right and who's wrong?"

Embry didn't answer, and she realized that he wasn't going to let her shift away into a discussion to avoid this. Samantha sighed, hating this. Her life was hers, and not up for interrogation or evaluation by others. But it was Embry…

"It didn't matter in my mom's case. You can't be _in_ love with a drunk forever, because eventually they mess up too badly. That's what my dad did, he messed up and he hurt my mother. He didn't even do it on purpose. She was on the stairs at his old townhouse, you know the ones across the rez? Anyway she was holding me as she was walking down. He was angry and he was intoxicated and he never realized that she couldn't get out of his way fast enough. She dropped me when he shoved into her. I was okay, and he felt really bad about it, but it scared her so badly that she left him."

This time when Embry growled it was so very soft that she almost didn't hear it, just a low rumble in his chest. Six growls she had caused, was that a record for her? Quickly Samantha pressed on.

"Mom didn't know a soul in Chicago when we got there. All she had was Dad's truck, which I guess she kind of stole, now that I look back on it. They weren't married so taking it wasn't legal, even though he never tried to get it back. My mom was tough, and she worked her ass off. We didn't have a lot, but what we had was good. I didn't go hungry, and I never felt unloved. We lived in crummy neighborhoods, but Mom made sure to get me in martial arts at the local YMCA as young as I was allowed, so I could take care of myself in a pinch.

"She worked more than she was allowed to legally when raising a child by herself, and I remember being at home alone in the middle of the night, not scared of being alone but scared that someone would come and try to take me away from Mom. I never told anyone I was left alone a lot, and I learned to keep my mouth shut. I know as a child that you should never have to protect your parents from what they are doing, but my mother worked herself to exhaustion taking care of me. She never asked me to keep quiet, but I knew. I spent most of my childhood alone at night, but the nights she could be home I would fall asleep to the sounds of her singing softly in the next room. I think that's why I don't mind my father's friends being over as much as they are. At least it's someone else, you know? And it's best here with you, because I don't have to protect myself, I can just sleep knowing that you're close by and everything's right in the world."

Embry nodded into her shoulder, but remained quiet, allowing her to continue uninterrupted. It took her a minute, and she swallowed hard before speaking.

"When I was ten my mom had her first…fit. We were at home watching television, and she became…disoriented. Confused. She started yelling at me, and then she paused mid yell, not knowing why she was yelling. I was too young to have noticed the other signs. I knew that the other adults sometimes treated her strangely, but I thought it was them, not her. Children aren't that great at identifying antisocial behavior in adults, you know." Samantha's breath hitched and Embry's arms, which had wrapped around her when she had begun speaking, tightened down. Samantha steeled herself and continued.

"She has Huntington's disease. It's a mental degenerative disease that hits adults in their thirty's and forty's, and it's the kind of thing that doesn't have a cure. Mom sat down with a doctor that laid it out to her in very plain terms. She was going to succumb to the symptoms, medicine would put it off for a while, maybe years, but she would never be better than she was that day. The doctor called the symptoms she was having as dementia. Mom called it taking a vacation to crazy town, although I always thought that was a horrible way of putting it. Her mind would gradually break down, she'd have a hard time telling the difference between real life and hallucinations, and that she would become a danger to herself and me. Only time would tell how fast the breakdown would be, and how bad it would go for her.

"Mom was very honest when she explained it to me. She told me everything that would happen and what that meant for her and me. Eventually she would go crazy and die and when she did, anyone who wasn't a resident of crazy town with her was going to have to watch. Really, all we had was each other, so that meant me."

Embry made a pained noise in his throat, as if it hurt him to hear this, and Samantha gave him a tiny smile. "Don't misunderstand, Embry. Mom was…strong. She was the strongest person I've ever known. She held out for years, despite the rapid advancement of the disease. She made sure I had a scholarship for college, she made sure I could take care of myself, that I would always know how to protect myself physically and socially. She taught me to work my ass off and gave me everything I needed. I wouldn't be a tenth of the person I am today without her. She never felt sorry for herself, and she laughed right until the very end. And she loved me so damn much that even if no one ever loved me again, I would always have that still with me."

"I wish I could have met her," Embry whispered softly, and Samantha nodded.

"She would have liked you," Samantha grinned a little, despite the tremor in her voice. "Mom always liked hunky guys, and she would have gone nutty for you. She might have tried to sneak you away for a few rounds in the broom closet behind my back."

Embry chuckled, but his thumb rubbed the length of her jaw line gently. Samantha leaned into the touch and made herself continue.

"Mom had talked to Dad near the end, and had made an arrangement that if she couldn't hold out until I turned eighteen that he would take me. She knew that I was terrified of foster care, had been ever since I was little, and she spent the last few months prepping me to deal with him. She still loved him, her loyalty to him was still so very strong. I think that she would have one day come back to him when I was an adult, but she wanted a safer more loving home for me to grow up in so she never did. Maybe that's why I protect him and defend him. Even though my father's a dick, Mom loved him. She would have taken care of him, so I do the best I can. When Mom was gone, I sold everything I had, knowing that I would need every spare cent I could get for when I ended up here. Child protective services put me on a plane and shipped me off to Dad, and I met you a few days later."

"You had just lost your mother when we met?" Embry asked softly and Samantha nodded.

"What was left of her, yeah."

"Damn it, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, I didn't know," he said, looking deeply saddened. Samantha shook her head.

"I didn't want you to. Mom was mine, I never had to share her and I wasn't about to start. Plus we had to deal with years of sympathy, and we were both sick of it. Mom hated being treated like she was weak, and I resented people treating her that way. Don't be upset, Embry. It's a bad way to live, walking into a room and forgetting why every time. I miss her every single day, but it's better this way. The loneliness was the worst part, even when she was still herself some of the time, but now…"

"Now what, honey?" Embry pressed, and Samantha rested her forehead against his chest.

"Now I have you. Now I love you. And I'm not trying to put pressure on you or make you feel like you have to be with me. I'll be fine on my own, but I just like the world a lot more now that you're in it. Some days I'm not lonely at all, and you have no idea how wonderful that is. You pushing me away frightened me."

"I know a whole lot better than you think, Sims. Why do you think I'm holding on so tight to you?" He nuzzled her neck gently. "I've never had a lover that was my friend first. You're not the first girl that I've told that I loved them, but if I had known what it actually felt like, I would never have said it to them. Compared to you, compared to how much I want and need you...fuck, I love you so damn much, sweetheart. You scared me tonight when you got so angry. I thought I had really blown it."

"Don't you dare ever ask me to walk away from you again," Samantha told him in a hurt voice. "Even if you're just trying to be fair and give me options, don't do that to me, not unless you really want me gone."

"Never," he breathed his promise against her breast, right over her heart. "Don't take my clothes off as if they mean nothing to you."

"I won't," she shook her head, arms wrapping around Embry's neck. "Don't tell me Quil's not here when he is."

"He came in when we were done, but for the future I promise," Embry said, then he took her face in his hands and kissed her with as much gentleness as anything that had ever touched her. "Are we okay?"

"We're okay," Samantha nodded. "We just had a pair of bad days, each of us."

Embry nodded, and she could tell that something in him had changed. She wondered if he knew how protective he looked right then, as if he had just decided to take care of her forever. Embry didn't hesitate to scoot her even closer and he lightly kissed her brow. "I'll try to keep your Mom as private as I can," he said resolutely and Samantha quirked a smile.

"Remember how you hate to get worked up before patrol so you only think about sex and it bugs everyone else?" She asked and Embry smiled down at her. "Let's just do that. It's just karma for them making me doubt us."

"Don't doubt us, Sims," Embry rumbled, deep affection softening his voice. "Me and you, we're a good thing."

"Yeah," Samantha breathed, sighing as his hands slid over her ribcage.

"It's past midnight. Want to see if we can make day three any better?" Embry asked, and Samantha threaded her fingers through his short hair, pulling him closer in reply.

Embry started with his mouth against Samantha's heart. Hours later he ended there, when everything was once again right in their world.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N I couldn't decide if this should have been one chapter or two. It's too long and there was a good breaking point halfway through, but I felt the chapter read better as one. It's almost 20,000 words, so brace yourselves. (That's why it took so long to post.) Also this is one of the most drama filled chapters in the whole story, but don't worry, things will get lighter again next chapter. I'd say we're at least 2/3 of the way through the story now if not more. As always, thanks to my reviewers: _ferrari1002, eskimogirl58, moodymare, pinkshirt, lilcutieissa, KerryH, Buffyk0604, mcc3654, hilja, _and_ Eric-thePerfectViking1000_. (flops down chapter and runs away)

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Fifteen

Someone needed to make Jared stop drinking.

It might have been Embry's birthday party, but the older wolf was having more fun than anyone else was, the proof stacked up in a pyramid for all the world to see. The world was the pizza parlor that Paul worked at, and they had reserved the back half of the restaurant to accommodate the festivities. Kim, who had long since given up trying to regulate Jared's fun, had brought a cake. Emily had brought a cake. Sue Clearwater and Billy Black had both brought cakes. There was not enough cake.

Samantha had never been excessively shy, but the sheer number of people that came through the restaurant to wish Embry a happy birthday made her wonder if both La Push and Forks had combined their populations for the event. She couldn't remember half the names of the people that she had been introduced to, not that it seemed to matter. Embry was the main event, not her, although she got her fair share of interested looks. It was the boy's fault completely, because he kept his arm tightly around her waist and introduced her as his girlfriend to every single person that approached them. It embarrassed her, but not in a bad way. The pride in his voice was evident, and it had been a long time since someone had been that proud of her. She loved it.

There weren't a lot of presents but there were a lot of hugs. Samantha caught a couple of Embry's old flames hanging on a little too long, and his embarrassment amused her. It wasn't as if she had anything to worry about, because she would have to be nuts to think his attention could be elsewhere. She had Embry, hook line and sinker. The skintight black dress and high heels she had donned didn't hurt.

Of the presents that did come, two seemed to stand out as being especially important to her boyfriend. First was the white and black Tapout t-shirt she had given him earlier that day, which he sported proudly and Samantha kept ogling. The second had come oddly enough from Billy Black, who had wheeled forward through the crowds and rather gruffly shook hands with Embry, handing over a small package that he claimed Jacob had suggested he buy. It was the first season of Seinfeld and while Billy seemed to find the present strange, Embry had seemed oddly touched.

Samantha had watched the exchange with a small smile on her face, and didn't miss the fact that as the chief of their tribe wheeled away, Embry hugged her to his side just a little tighter. She had made sure to keep an arm around him for awhile after that, although the masses of people eventually became a little much. She wasn't highly regarded in this town, so it was a little overwhelming being surrounded by people who were significantly nicer to her when she was standing next to Embry than when she was alone. Leah had eventually come to the rescue, insisting that someone needed to play a real game of pool with her, and it took a minute for Samantha to realize that Embry had actually signaled Leah to come over and give her an excuse to flee.

He was such a nice boy.

The crowds eventually dispersed slightly, although the Pack and the imprints alone was enough to make any room feel small. Embry was currently off to the side of the group, a content smile on his face as he watched his friends enjoying themselves. After losing Samantha to Leah for almost an hour, Embry had stolen her back and now held her captive on his barstool. He leaned easily against the wall next to her, his fingers absently stroking up and down her bared spine, one of the many places her tight little dress left unclothed. Embry hadn't stopped staring at her since he'd picked her up, and Samantha lapped up the attention without reserve. Embry attention was always a wonderful thing.

"Want a fry?" Samantha asked Embry, lifting up her basket and presenting it to him. Embry nodded and Samantha found the largest of the curly seasoned fries that she could, presenting it to him with a smile. It was his birthday after all. He dipped his head and snatched it from her fingers in a quick bite, and while he swallowed Samantha found him the second largest fry.

"You're going to have to order more if you keep feeding me all your food, sweetheart," Embry teased her, and Samantha shrugged as she held up the next fry for his consumption.

"I'm not actually supposed to be eating this crap anyway and we both know it. I finally made weight today," she added happily, snagging a smallish fry for herself. Embry grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her in closer and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good for you," he told her proudly. "Can I have another fry?"

"Good for _us_," she replied in a smug tone. It wasn't just her who'd worked so hard. Embry had dragged her forcibly through the training that had built up her muscle mass enough to reach her desired weight class. "And yes, you may, birthday boy."

"Birthday man," Embry corrected, and Samantha crinkled her nose at him.

"We'll see," she teased, arching an eyebrow as she found another fry. "Here." The fry disappeared, although not without a little fingertip nibbling that left Samantha giggling and wiggling about in Embry's arms.

"Psst, Paul. They're _adorable_. Why haven't we hung out with them before?" Cassie, Paul's imprint was sitting at the same table as Sims, and like Sims her wolf was leaning on the wall behind her. Unlike Embry, Paul had his arms crossed over his chest, but he looked a little less bored than normal. The reason why was parked out on the second barstool, showing so much leg that even Samantha had been staring at her a little.

Embry had said that Paul and Cassie weren't officially dating yet, but Paul's tiny imprint was making a bold statement on the matter. She had swiped one of Paul's pre-phasing t-shirts, a stretchy grey Pantera band shirt that barely hit her at mid thigh, and she had belted it around her slim waist with a heavy silver belt. Cassie had paired it with chunky black heels and enough silver bangles on her wrists to make soft clinking noises whenever she moved. Which was a lot, because Paul's imprint seemed unable to stay still for more than a few minutes. She had spent just as much time dancing with Kim and Emily and Collin as she had sitting with Paul, but Samantha had noticed that Cassie never strayed from Paul's side for too long. And even though Paul generally stayed where he was, his eyes rarely left her.

"You're always in Seattle, Cass," Paul grunted, taking a swig of his beer. Cassie smirked at him, seemingly amused by his short answer. She leaned over the bar table and hooked one of Samantha's fries.

"Apparently imprints are supposed to stay local," Cassie rolled her eyes, biting off the tip of her fry. "How traditionalist right-wing is that? Next thing you know, I'll be barefoot and pregnant in Paul's kitchen," she drawled, ignoring Samantha's shocked look that the older girl had taken her food. _Her_ food. Embry chuckled when Samantha tucked her fries more safely in her arms. Cassie munched on the fry, although not obliviously, her pretty eyes locked onto Samantha. "These _are_ good. Embry's sexy and all, but if you get bored with him, you can feed them to me instead," she told Samantha with a sly little grin.

Samantha blinked and in the process lost another fry. Cassie winked at Samantha and Embry began laughing as his girlfriend blushed bright red.

"She's cute, Paul, I can see why Embry hides her," Cassie grinned back at Paul, who seemed mildly amused.

"Is she hitting on me?" Samantha asked Embry in confusion, and he smirked at her.

"You're hot, sweetheart. Haven't you figured that out yet?" he teased as his hands wandered down too far, and Samantha tried to bat him away without much avail.

"Aww, they even have pet names. Why don't we have pet names, Paul?" Cassie wondered, this time snagging Paul's beer off the table and sipping from it delicately. The resigned expression on Paul's face made Samantha believe that Cassie taking his things was a common occurrence in his life now.

"I don't do pet names," he informed her, and Cassie winked at Samantha.

"He _doesn't_ _do_ pet names," Cassie stage whispered to them, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Paul's in trouble with this one, isn't he?" Samantha asked Embry, who pulled his mouth from her earlobe just far enough to murmur, "Oh yeah. He's in big trouble."

Cassie was far from insulted, smiling easily as she turned back to Samantha.

"So, I hear you're into the whole martial arts stuff. That's really cool. I always wanted to know how to do that, but I never knew anyone who was good at it. Sometimes being alone in the city gets scary, and it would be awesome if I knew some self defense other than 'Paul, kill.'"

Embry shot Paul an amused look, and the older wolf just shook his head. 'Paul, kill' had come up a few times since their meeting Cass, although usually only in terms of big bugs and one bald headed bouncer.

"I could show you some stuff, sometime," Samantha offered. It was her personal belief that every girl should be able to kick some ass if necessary. "It's not that hard and considering your size, no one would see it coming."

"That's really sweet of you," Cassie smiled prettily before taking another drink of Paul's beer, and Samantha found herself smiling back. "You know we should really hang out sometime. Seattle's got this amazing nightlife, and I can get us into any of the clubs. That dress looks hot, by the way."

Samantha looked down at herself, pleased. "Yeah? Thanks. I was a little worried that it was too tight."

Cassie snagged another fry, but it didn't bother Samantha so much this time, and the older girl gave her a confident grin. "Too tight is _not_ a phrase you have to worry about. Trust me, you're not scary muscle girl but it's obvious you work out. I'm way too lazy for that. My policy is that if I can't dance it off or starve it off, then it's staying on. Paul thinks I'm a twig anyways."

"You are," a masculine voice muttered around a retrieved beer bottle.

"I don't think he's that good with the ladies…oh! Can I see your bracelet?"

"Sure," Samantha shrugged as Cassie scooted her stool over towards Samantha's. Cassie took Samantha's wrist, fingers soft on her skin. "I won it at a fair a couple years back, it's just cheap plastic." Unlike the expensive 'not cheap plastic' on the other girl's arms. Another fry disappeared.

"The girl makes the jewelry, not the other way around," Cassie smiled again and it struck Samantha that the girl was beautiful, much more than the rest of them. Emily might have been as pretty before getting hurt, and Leah was exotic in her beauty, but Cassie was classic in her looks. Samantha blushed self consciously when the older girl's eyes lingered on her a little too long.

"Hey, Sims? She's almost got you, honey," Embry murmured softly, causing Samantha to look up at him in confusion. Then she noticed that Cassie was practically in her lap, her hand in Cassie's, and most of the rest of her fries were gone down the blonde's throat. Paul was smirking and Cassie threw Embry an annoyed look.

"You're such a killjoy, Embry," Cassie stated, rolling her eyes when Paul hooked a foot on the leg of her stool and dragged her back towards the far side of the table.

"Be good, Cass," Embry chuckled, wrapping an arm around Samantha's collarbone. "Sims is mine."

"Everyone's so possessive around here," Cassie complained good-naturedly, tapping her fingernails restlessly against the table top as she scanned the crowd. Jared was making his beer bottle tower three dimensional and was utterly oblivious to Brady running off a guy drunkenly hitting on Kim. "Well mostly. Hey Paul, where's Sam? He's always glued to Emily."

"Seth and Sam took double patrols tonight so the rest of us could play," Embry informed her, resting his chin on the top of Samantha's head. "It was really cool of them."

"Hmmm," Cassie gave Emily a speculative look, and was half off the barstool when Paul reached out and snagged her about the waist. It was kind of funny really, the size difference between the two. It was even funnier watching Cassie squirm in annoyance as she was deposited back on her barstool and held firmly in place by Paul's huge arm.

"Leave Emily alone, Cass," Paul told her. "You know it irritates Sam when you hit on her. The attention makes her uncomfortable and he thinks you're just messing with her."

Cassie rolled her eyes, but took the opportunity to snuggle back into his muscled torso, her fingernails now tapping on Paul's arm. "You two have no idea how girls work, do you? Of course she likes the attention. Who doesn't want to be told how pretty they are? And Em's a hottie. You guys might ignore her scars but you sure as hell don't look past them."

Samantha blinked again. Cassie looked up at Paul, who seemed as perfectly fine holding his imprint as he did leaving her alone. Only the tiny softening of his eyes betrayed his feelings on the matter, and Samantha had the feeling Cassie missed very little when it came to people. The smile the tiny woman leveled at Paul was devastating, nearly as much as her deliberate re-crossing of her legs beneath his gaze.

"Wanna dance with me, Paul?" she asked archly, and he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Are you going to want to dance with me when we get married?" she immediately countered and he smirked.

"Probably not," Paul told her honestly and Cassie laughed as if he had made a joke. Having been forced to sit for at least a minute and a half, Cassie wiggled out of his arms and grabbed Paul's hand.

"If you had to pick one person in this room besides these two to go talk to, who would it be?"

Paul sighed and drained the rest of his beer. "Jared," he told her, "If he wasn't acting like a moron right now. No pups." That meant Quil, Brady, and Collin were out. Cassie beamed as if she had won, although Samantha had no idea what.

"Emily or Leah?" Cassie pressed.

"Emily, because Leah will either bite you or take you up on it."

"Now that sounds interesting, but Emily is much more fun. Emily it is. Later guys!" Cassie bopped away, dragging Paul behind her as she made a beeline towards Kim, Jared, and Emily.

"Okay, they've lost me," Samantha told Embry, who was smirking at the retreating pair. "What's with her twenty questions?"

"Cassie's completely into the imprinting thing, but she doesn't like the whole 'obligation to keep your imprint happy' part," Embry explained, nuzzling Samantha's neck. "So she always forms her requests in terms of what Paul wants and doesn't want, although she always fixes it to get her way eventually. It's their little game, and I think it's Cass's way of proving that Paul's opinion matters to her. She doesn't let him forget she's his imprint though, not that he could. He adores her."

"Is she a lesbian?" Samantha was still confused. "How's that going to work out?" Embry laughed again.

"Not necessarily. Cass just likes people in general and she doesn't discriminate, not even by gender. I get the feeling that when Paul's ready, she'll be utterly loyal to him. But Cassie is a rich girl, and rich girls get bored. I think she hits on everyone just for something to do, not that she really means anything by it. You're lucky, when Sam's around she practically eye-fucks Emily. It drives him nuts."

"That knowledge alone makes me like her more. Anything that ruffles Sam is amusing to me."

"Ouch," Embry chuckled. Samantha closed her eyes contentedly as Embry nuzzled his way back to her ear. She normally wouldn't let him get away with this much while in public, but it was his birthday and she was happy and she was feeling lenient. Embry was taking complete advantage of that leniency, and Samantha giggled when he nipped the indent behind her ear.

"You do realize that they're all here for _you_, right?" Samantha reminded him. "Don't you want to go hang out with your friends as opposed to snacking on me?"

He made a loud munching noise right in her ear, tickling her sides mercilessly and making her shriek as she half fell off the barstool trying to escape. Embry caught her and hefted her back up on the chair, although the action caused her short dress to hike up a little too high on her thighs. Her shriek had caught the Pack's attention, and from her spot draped over Quil's lap, Leah laughed and raised her beer in salute. Quil grinned and his flickering eyes had Samantha furiously tugging at her skirt to get it back down to a proper length.

"Jerk," she stuck her tongue out at Embry, and he chuckled, rubbing a thumb across her jaw gently. The music changed songs, and Embry's eyes lit up.

"Dance with me?" Embry asked, smiling down at Samantha. She laughed out loud.

"To this? Really? Embry, this is sixties music. They're playing 'Love Man'."

"Exactly," he purred, taking her hand and pulling her into the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Samantha could feel the eyes on them, but the moment Embry spun her in a hard circle and dipped her back sharply, she forgot everything but the gorgeous man grinning above her. Samantha bit her lip, eyes shining and locked with his as Embry snapped her back upright. Their sparring was sometimes a form of dance, bodies gliding over and across and against each other, so she was used to following his body's silent directions. Therefore it was as easy as breathing, letting Embry twirl her out before tucking her back in to his torso, his forehead against hers as they swayed to the music.

"You know in Dirty Dancing they started grinding to this song," Samantha whispered joking in his ear, then yelped as he dipped her again, his hands firmly on her hips as he kept her hanging without his help. Samantha was laughing and dizzy when he popped her back up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck for balance, not even caring that Embry's hands were roaming comfortably across her backside as they danced.

"Don't tempt me, Sims," Embry smiled against her temple, and he tugged her hips into his a little tighter. "It's my birthday, so don't offer presents you won't be willing to give."

"No one wants to see us get freaky out here, Embry. I take that back, no one besides Cassie wants to see us get freaky," Samantha giggled, then just for the hell of it she hooked her leg over Embry's hip and hoisted herself up. Embry barked out a pleased laugh and spun her in fast circles, his arms tight around her waist. Samantha held on for the ride, proud that when he finally dropped her back to her feet that she wasn't too off balance.

Embry pressed his forehead back to hers, kissing her nose fondly as he began shuffling forward in these cute little half steps that had Kim and Emily squealing. Samantha played along, grabbing the collar of Embry's shirt as she stuck out her butt and began scooting backwards in tandem with his steps, wiggling her rear end to the music. Every fourth step they would reverse directions, but their foreheads stayed against each others, and Embry was grinning down at her.

"Do you love me, Sims?" he asked softly, his heart in his eyes. Samantha bit her lip again and nodded happily. Embry grabbed her hand and spun her in a half circle, bringing her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms over her collarbone and smiled against her hair as they swayed back and forth.

"You love me, Embry?" she asked in return and he nodded into her shoulder.

"Hell yeah, I do," he told her before spinning her in three circles, leaving her laughing and breathless. "You have dibs, sweetheart. Anything you want from me is yours," he breathed the sentence in her ear, the undercurrent to his words making her knees grow weak. Embry tucked her in tight to his torso, hands low on her hips as she grabbed his waist to anchor herself.

"Is it too early to get my name tattooed on you?" Samantha teased. "You know, permanently staking my claim and all that jazz?"

"Permanent, huh? You want me enough for that, sweetheart?" he asked her so quietly that only she and the Pack could hear. Samantha chuckled. Her hands slid from his waist to grip his rear end firmly.

"I'm considering it. Have you seen your ass, Embry?" she asked before giving him a good squeeze and a firm smack. "Mrrow."

From off to the side Leah whooped and Cassie started making catcalls. Samantha pushed him backwards and turned around, shaking what her momma gave her for her boyfriend's benefit. The rest of the pizza parlor didn't seem to mind so much either, because the crowds of Embry's friends began hollering and encouraging them. Samantha scooted forward, imitating Embry's half steps with ones of her own, popping up on the tips of her toes to give her bouncing booty a little extra bounce. Whatever Embry was doing behind her had the Pack roaring, and she shot him a coy look over her shoulder, backing it up into his waiting hands. Embry faked a heart attack and fell to the ground, and Samantha had a great time shaking her way around his prone form. Embry had a better time looking up her dress.

The song ended and Embry jumped to his feet, sweeping Samantha up in a huge hug that lifted her off the ground. He turned in a half circle and presented her dangling self to the crowds of La Push residents that he had known his whole life.

"Just in case anyone wondered, Samantha Carter is one hundred percent mine," he declared proudly. "Happy birthday me." Then he ambled back to their bar table and sat down on the stool, Samantha trapped contentedly in his lap. The people around them seemed amused and not a few females made awww's and gave their dates pointed looks. One was Kim, who was elbowing her drunken wolf in the ribs, much to Jared's confusion.

Embry and Samantha were left relatively alone, and even though she wasn't big into public displays of affection, Embry seemed far too happy how they were for her to remove herself from his lap. She did evade the making out, restricting him to neck nibbling only, and therefore it wasn't long before Embry whispered in her ear, asking if she wanted to get out of there.

She would have said yes even if his fingers hadn't been slipping distractedly underneath the hem of her dress.

Extracting themselves from the party was harder than they had expected, what with how many goodbyes were sent Embry's way. Embry was slightly embarrassed when Sue Clearwater wanted to know the reason that the two were leaving early, and Embry awkwardly rubbed his head and said it was so that they could watch the Seinfeld DVD set that Billy Black had given him. Sue had insisted that the entire Pack come back to her house where they could all watch together, after all Seth had the biggest television of all of the boys.

There was no way to get around it, and Samantha found herself watching Seinfeld at the Clearwater's, seated as far away from Embry as Sue had been able to manage. She had been curled up with Embry beneath a blanket, but had been moved after Sue had correctly decided that Embry wasn't behaving himself beneath said blanket. The eldest Clearwater had taken the role of chaperone that night, much to Embry's growing frustration and the Pack's amusement. Samantha was pretty sure it wasn't Kramer that kept growling and muttering under his breath, and Kim and a slightly more sober Jared were having a lot of fun making out next to Embry just because they could. She would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Embry's under blanket actions had left her just as turned on and frustrated as Embry was. They could probably all smell it, considering that Leah kept fanning herself and making jokes about it getting far too hot in there.

Samantha decided that Leah was the evil kind of friend, not the good kind.

It was no longer Embry's birthday when he finally was able to spirit Samantha away from prying eyes. The Pack was still awake and sprawled about the living room television, being used to being awake in the middle of the night, but Sue had finally gone to bed. The second that Embry was sure Sue was asleep, he jumped to his feet and snatched Samantha's hand, dragging her out the back of the house so fast that they were nearly running, the Pack's teasing not doing a thing to stop him. They only managed to get to the woods just out of sight of Seth's back porch before Samantha launched herself at Embry. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he supported her with his hands beneath her thighs, kissing her feverishly as he quickly strode deeper into the woods. Somewhere between the fifth tree and the tenth Samantha's dress and bra hit the ground, although her high heels and thong panties stayed on. He had lost his shirt at the third.

Embry started to put her back to the nearest trunk, then seemed to reconsider. He sank to his knees on the ground, then shifted backwards so that he was lying on the bed of pine needles instead of her. Something in Samantha softened and she stretched out alongside him, letting the needles dig into her hip and side. The feeling of his heated flesh against her was amazing, worth every bit of pain. She told him so.

"God, I love you," Embry breathed, taking her face in his hands and kissing her like it meant something. It did mean something, as did the fact that he scooped her up off the ground and pulled her back on top of him despite her words. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sims. I have no idea how to prove it, but damn, honey. You're just…everything."

He kissed her again, and Samantha lost herself in the feeling of Embry's hands and mouth on her. The frenzied frustration slowly cooled because Embry seemed unsure if he wanted to maul her or go easy. He settled on easy, wanting to be on bottom to keep her more comfortable. Samantha had grown more experienced with what Embry liked, and she kept herself perched upright so he could see her better, her knees straddling his hips for balance. His warm chocolate eyes raked over her body as if he'd never seen it before, like he did every time they were together. She kneaded her fingers into his pectoral muscles before running her hands up and down his torso, enjoying the long lean muscles that flexed and quivered beneath her touch.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Samantha told him as her eyes flickered back up to his face. "Utterly gorgeous."

Embry's cheeks reddened, he wasn't that good at taking compliments, but his eyes shone as he looked up at her. "You stole my line," he told her. "Although you're welcome to hit on me anytime you like, sweetheart. I like it." He pulled her down to kiss her for awhile, and when they finally broke away, Samantha sat back up and smirked.

"The only person brave enough to hit on me these days is Paul's tiny little imprint. How funny is that?"

"You're mine," Embry said smugly. Then he seemed to think a little too long on it and he growled under his breath. "Definitely mine."

"Territorial much?" she teased but Embry didn't reply, instead focusing on touching her jaw, her throat, her hair. Samantha caught the subtle mood change and put her hands flat on his chest, rubbing lightly.

"Embry?"

"Hmm?" He pressed his mouth to her heart, then several other points on her chest that she recognized. He had memorized just where his paw had been, and nearly every time they were together he loved on the memory of each bruise.

"Tell me something, anything," Samantha whispered as Embry's fingers freed her hair from its twist, the dark strands falling about his face. Since that night she had opened up to him, it had become their thing. Honesty and openness when asked, no matter what. It could be little or life changing, but it was always meaningful to whomever was speaking. And in letting Embry in, Samantha had found a source of strength in herself that she'd never realized she could have. Relying on him, trusting in him actually made her own self stronger. The more he shared, the harder she fell for him, because for someone who had been treated as an afterthought most of his life, he loved fiercely.

"Anything?" Embry asked huskily, and she recognized that tone. Samantha shivered as his hot breath ghosted over her collarbone and down her breast.

"Anything," Samantha gasped, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he lightly bit her nipple before sucking on it soothingly.

"I want to be inside you," Embry rumbled when he pulled away, his hands rough and his voice achingly gentle. Chocolate eyes locked onto hers. "I want to show you that I'm worth it, your time and your affection. That I can be worth you."

"You think you're not?" Samantha asked quietly, her body softening beneath his demanding touch. Embry looked away but then glanced at her quickly. Honesty was painful sometimes. Her honesty came in big paragraphs, his in single words and small sentences that she would miss if she wasn't paying attention. She always paid attention.

"Embry, you don't have to show me anything, and you don't have to prove anything. You were always worth it to me."

"You love me." He said it softly, like it had been in doubt. Samantha nuzzled his throat, kissing him lightly as his hands dug into her thigh muscles.

"I keep telling you that," she reminded him gently as she unbuttoned his jeans. "And I'm not going to take it back."

Embry nodded. He had been smiling all night, but the look he gave her now was worried. His hand covered hers, stopping her. Samantha looked askance at him and Embry sucked in a tight breath. He seemed to be trying to decide something.

"Can I tell you something, Sims? Something that might freak you out? I don't like keeping things from you, and I feel like I am."

Samantha couldn't really imagine anything much freakier than that her boyfriend was a shape shifter that ate vampires on a regular basis, but she braced herself anyway.

"Okay. Shoot."

Embry didn't shoot. Instead he continued running his hands across her skin, inhaling heavily with his eyes closed. He was smelling her. Finally he looked at her again, worry in his eyes. "You don't know many of the legends, do you?"

"Only what you've told me," Samantha agreed. "The rest of the guys don't make a habit of sharing, not even Leah."

"Okay. Well, the legends say that when we shape shift into wolves, that the wolf was merely a vessel for the man's spirit. The wolf strengthens the man, and as the man grows the wolf continues to strengthen him. Like an extra muscle, one that gives you better instincts and abilities. We develop wolfish tendencies, and sometimes our brains pattern themselves in terms of what our inner wolfishness thinks of things. But we are still a man taking a wolf's shape."

"I've heard that part, I think," she nodded. Embry gritted his teeth as he continued.

"But that's not really true, at least not for me. I…I think that my wolf isn't just a vessel, a guide for the spirit of my warrior self. I think that my wolf…"

He drifted off, and Samantha waited for him to continue. She kept her hands on him to show her acceptance, but she stayed silent.

"I think my wolf is actually there, that it's a whole other living thing inside of me. Sometimes I think in ways I don't normally think, or act in ways I wouldn't normally act. It's not wolfish tendencies, it's more than that. I do these things because the wolf is taking over, forcing its will and wants on me, and it's this constant struggle to always tell it no. None of the others are acting like this, they all seem at harmony inside themselves. They have their own problems and stuff, but it's not like with me. It's not like they're being pulled in two from the inside out. It scares me. I'm not the best guy out there, but I don't want to lose who I am."

"When did this start?" she asked quietly, and Embry sighed heavily.

"I don't want to say this, but honestly? It started when I met you. At first I thought I might have imprinted, because the day you walked into my dojo was the first time I felt something else inside me sit up and take notice. Or maybe it was taking notice of me taking notice of you. I thought you were hot as hell, and you had such a pretty smile…and a prettier frown. You got so annoyed at that doorbell, I almost started laughing. I also almost took down the bell just _because_ it annoyed you, and I didn't even know you. It bugged me for days, it actually still does. You don't like it and it makes me want to do something about it.

"That's become the norm for me, sweetheart. You get cold and the wolf starts snarling at me to find someplace tucked away to shove you. You get hungry and I have to force myself not to go hunting. _Hunting_, Sims. As in, dragging a deer carcass over and leaving it on your front porch. Tonight at Seth's it wanted you next to me because there were too many wolves between us, and I had to struggle to stay in my seat. The wolf gets angry at me refusing it, as if it's a separate entity that has a right to get angry. And sometimes it takes over, no matter how much I fight it. That's what scares me the most, when I lose that control."

Samantha thought about that, kissing Embry's heart twice as she did. His hand found her hair, sliding through the strands. "How old were you when you started phasing?" she asked slowly.

"Sixteen."

"And you turned twenty today. How old do wolves live if they never stop phasing? Forever, like the vampires?"

"The oldest I know of is Jack, and he's five hundred years old, give or take. I don't really know. In our recorded history the other Packs never phased for too long. A few years, maybe longer. The threat always left, or they chose to stop phasing and grow old, to have families. I don't know why anyone would want to live forever, to watch their loved ones die. It's selfish…it's awful."

"But maybe the wolf is _supposed_ to live longer," Samantha mused. "Why would the wolf be able to live that long if there wasn't a point to it? People live around a century and their bodies never do stop changing. It takes a human at least twenty years or more to reach their full physical potential. Is it so strange that your wolf side is changing and shifting around at four years? Maybe you're still in your…I don't know how to put this. Puppy phase? Don't look at me like that, I'm not teasing you, Embry. But four years of phasing against five hundred is a big difference. Maybe this is supposed to happen. Can you ask Jack?"

"Jack has his thoughts in lockdown and refuses to speak with anyone but Jacob about his early years as a wolf. They both can block their thoughts as they choose, and that's not something Jack will share with anyone else but his Alpha. Jacob says that it was bad for Jack and to let the old wolf's demons lie dead in the past. It wasn't a suggestion."

"That's not very helpful. Is this wolf side of yours so very bad, Embry? He just sounds protective," Samantha said, considering. Embry looked at her as if she was insane.

"It makes me go nuts, sweetheart," he reminded her. She pursed her lips.

"To protect me and take care of me, and that's the only time, right? And fighting that has been causing you a lot of stress lately, right?"

"Right," Embry said cautiously. Samantha nodded.

"Well. You've got me all to myself right now, mostly naked and safe in your arms. I'm not cold because you're here, and I'm not hungry or scared. I trust you, Embry, even the side of you that you can't control. The wolf part is a part of you, and maybe forcing him down is like trying to force a left-handed child to write right-handed. It's messing you up. Maybe holding him back is the _wrong_ thing to do? I don't know."

"Him?"

"I doubt your wolf side is female," Samantha teased lightly, nuzzling his throat again. "And it sounds like I matter as much to wolf Embry as I do to human Embry. I'm willing to experiment if you are."

"I could hurt you," Embry whispered, his hands once again digging into her thighs, causing her to squirm lightly. She started to open her mouth to disagree, but he cut her off. "The wolf wants to mate, not just play around. It could hurt you, Sims."

"_He_. And I don't think he will. Worst case scenario, I get some action tonight, and then we can do a sweet loving redo later." She meant it. A week ago she had been surprised and not ready when they had seemed to be on the verge of sleeping together. But the more she had thought about it, the more time she spent curled up in Embry's arms, the more she wanted that with him. Sure it wasn't ideal, if the wolf wanted that from her, but how often did they get opportunities like this? The only thing, though…

"You won't phase, right? You can relax your hold on the wolf without phasing? That could be…awkward. And possibly illegal in the state of Washington."

"Yeah, I think I can manage that," Embry chuckled but then he groaned. "This could still be a bad idea, even though it's really freaking tempting."

"It's your decision. But if you're tired of fighting so hard, I'm willing to try and see if this helps. Consider it second birthday present. I scored with the first, right, you liked the shirt? Maybe we'll both end up scoring with the second." She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and Embry barked out a gruff laugh.

"You're really not scared, are you?"

"Not really. I know you, Embry. If this can help you, it's worth the risk to me."

Embry shook his head as if he disagreed and he closed his eyes, but his hands continued to massage into her body. It felt good and Samantha leaned into his heavy touch. Some nights he was soft, but not tonight. Both ways were equally pleasing to her. He was aroused enough that shifting against his jean clad hips made Samantha's own arousal increase from the friction. She braced her hands on his hard shoulders, grinding her hips down into his. Embry gripped her about the waist, dragging her up and down his concealed length, and Samantha made a whining noise. It felt _really_ good. Fingers tore off her panties with a quick snap before sliding between her legs, and as Samantha moaned softly, she raised her face to look at Embry.

The pigmentation in his eyes had darkened more than the night could account for. And the expression on his face was a mixture of the familiar only with a different emphasis; this time his love and affection were buried beneath the lust and territorialism. Embry's fingers slid inside of her pointedly. _His_.

Samantha arched in response, groaning. Then she leaned forward so that she was looking down at Embry. His wolf. Them. Whatever.

"Hey, you," she murmured. Then Samantha tilted her head to the side, offering her throat to him. Embry kept his fingers inside her, but pulled her down with his other hand behind her head. He nuzzled at her throat before moving down to her chest, nipping at her sensitive skin as he curled his fingers inside her in tandem with his licks and bites. Samantha shivered and ran her hand through his hair, content to allow this. Embry's motions were familiar enough that she wondered how often the wolf slipped loose when they were intimate.

When Samantha could feel her pleasure rising faster, she groaned and tugged at Embry's hair. She wanted his mouth on her, and as if he instinctively knew this, Embry gripped her thighs and jerked her up his body. Samantha let out a half sob as his tongue lapped at her, his hands holding her prisoner above him. There was nothing to grip for balance but his forearms, so she stayed there, at his mercy as her legs began to quiver. She came hard, her cries un-stifled in the night air, but he continued to tease her until she was twisting in his hold, her body over-sensitized from his attentions.

"Oh my god," she whispered softly, shaking as his fingers explored and aroused. Normally her lover spoke to her more than this, encouraged her and chided her, teaching her to trust that what he wanted them to do would feel amazing in the end. Instead, Embry just _did_, and it felt just as good. Great even. Embry rolled her over onto her back and kept one long leg draped over his shoulder, the heel of her shoe digging into his muscular back. His hand on her other knee held her leg stretched out flat against the forest floor. Nearly black eyes softened and Embry leaned down, kissing her deeply and forcing her legs to be spread wider.

"I'm flexible, but not that flexible, baby," Samantha giggled and he released her legs, letting her wrap them about his waist more comfortably. He settled down against her, his heavy weight pinning her to the ground, his mouth finding her throat again. She ran her hands up and down the strong length of his back, feeling the muscles flexing beneath her touch. He nipped particularly hard and Samantha tensed, her nails digging into the skin beneath them. Embry growled softly, encouragingly, and she experimented by dragging her nails down his back all the way to the hem of his low slung jeans. Wolf skin was made to take heavy hits and massive blows, but Samantha had learned that feather light touches and bites from sharp teeth caught their immediate attention. Apparently nails did the same.

"That feels good," Embry told her in a husky voice, and she looked up at his eyes. They were still pitch black, but his tone was the same as what she was used to.

"Embry? How much of this is you?" she asked, running her nails back up again, knowing that any scratches she left would heal almost immediately. The man above her groaned and rocked his hips downwards into her own.

"Some. Most. None. I don't know," Embry licked at her skin below her earlobe, something he didn't do normally. "I'm not fighting myself, and that's better. I'd forgotten what it felt like not to hurt inside constantly from the struggle. I want to mate."

Okay. That last bit wasn't normal Embry either. Samantha slid her hands around to the front of his jeans, but didn't unzip them just quite yet. They had let the wolf out of its cage, and she had to be careful. But he said he felt better. That was good, right?

"Not tonight," she told him firmly. "Soon, but not tonight."

He rolled her over on her hands and knees so fast that she barely realized that what she was staring at was the ground, and then his teeth sank into the nape of her neck. Hard. Demanding. Rebuking. Samantha might have hissed at the pain, but the feel of his body over top of hers distracted her. She thought it was possible that he might have drawn blood, and hoped not because Embry would be angry with himself later if he had. She reached behind her head and gripped the back of his neck, anchoring herself. His hands on her skin were aggressive and rough.

"If you don't play nice, I'm telling, Embry," she told him with a hint of a smile. Embry hesitated, then the hands against her softened dramatically and he began kissing the nape of her neck in apology.

"S'rry," he murmured between kisses. Then he growled softly. "I want to mate, and I can smell that you do too, but we can't. That…sucks."

Samantha laughed. Embry and his wolf side were at odds, and the meshing of how they spoke together was almost cute.

"Do you love me, Embry?"

"Mine." Another bite to the nape of her neck, although softer. Still it would be sore as hell tomorrow.

"Yes, but do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then you can wait. I'll make it easier." And with that she turned around and did exactly as she promised. At one point, Samantha wondered just what the other wolves would say if they knew what she and Embry were doing. They would probably panic, but the looseness in his muscles and the relaxation in his eyes, partially hidden beneath the lust, told her that they were in the right. She didn't want Embry to be scared of himself, and she hated knowing how hard his wolf was being on him. If she could help, then she would. She trusted him more than he trusted himself, and she needed to show him there was nothing to be scared of.

When she finished, Embry hauled her up into his arms, curling around her protectively. A tension that she had never really noticed before was absent, and it had nothing to do with the sex. He stayed relaxed, even as he lifted his head away from her shoulder and stared off into the trees. Then he placed his nose back into Samantha's hair, as if the she-wolf kneeling not fifteen feet away from them was no concern.

Uh oh. They had been caught. Samantha would have laughed if Leah hadn't looked on the verge of panic. Leah met Samantha's eyes, and something passed between them.

"Embry, normal self, okay?" Samantha whispered, aware that Leah was deliberately not meeting Embry's gaze. Leah met _everyone's_ gaze.

Embry half sat up, black eyes shifting between the female wolf and Samantha. Then he sighed and zipped his pants up. By the time he had them buttoned, his eyes were chocolate once more, although a touch darker than normal.

"You know, the guys at least wait until later to be voyeurs, Leah," Embry teased, although there was a tone of annoyance in his voice. Samantha stood up a little shakily on her high heels, and he placed a hand on her bare hip to steady her. Samantha smiled and went and found her bra and dress. There was no saving the underwear.

"Embry, I don't have many friends," Leah said in a soft voice, her eyes still not meeting Embry's although she was staring straight ahead. "I don't want to lose two at the same time." And then she was gone. Samantha returned to Embry's side, his new shirt in her arms. His expression was hard to read as he tugged the shirt back on, and he was quiet the entire time he spent plucking pine needles off of Samantha's skin. Finally he took her in his arms, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I think we're going to be in trouble with the others. But I could tell that was different from the norm. Did it help?" Samantha asked curiously, and he shrugged.

"I don't know. But it felt good, letting go of my choke hold on myself for a while. I can't do it around anyone else, though. I can't be sure I won't hurt them. It was smart of Seth to send Leah."

"Seth sent Leah? Why?"

"To remind me not to play with fire," Embry grimaced slightly, but then his expression smoothed. "You weren't scared? Even when I bit you?"

"Nope."

"You love me that much?"

"Yep."

His smile was soft and relaxed, and he slung a heavy arm over her shoulders as they walked back through the woods and into Seth's backyard. The Pack and the imprints were still there, gathered together on the porch, although they didn't seem nearly as relaxed as Embry was. Samantha could feel the Pack's disapproval in the weight of their eyes on her. She also didn't miss that when they walked past, Paul gripped Cassie's arm and tugged her behind him, away from Embry. They thought he was dangerous.

"Hey Embry, how does it feel to have a whole yard full of wolves scared of you?" Samantha quipped in front of everyone, sticking her hand in his back pocket. The slightly dark-eyed Embry glanced down at her.

"Not scared, Sims, but they're all on edge though. It almost makes you think I'm not Pack, huh?" he joked lightly, but there was hurt lying beneath his comment and Samantha wasn't the only one who heard it.

"You're Pack, bro," Collin said softly, and he meant it. There was rumbled agreement. Embry gave them all a friendly smile.

"Then maybe you guys can stop looking at my girl as if she's not," he suggested easily, and his relaxed tone of voice was all the more disconcerting when paired with the increased darkening of his eyes. Paul stepped further in front of Cassie and Embry actually chuckled, although it was bitterly. Samantha leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Remember you said you'd walk me home?" she told him with a smile, an utter lie designed to pull his attention away from the Pack. Embry gave her a fond look, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Did I? Let's bail, Sims, you look tired. Thanks for the party, guys. It was really cool." And with that Embry had her through the house and out the door. They took the Seinfeld DVD's with them.

There was no walking to her home, but there was driving to his. Embry and Samantha stayed up until morning curled up on his couch together, watching and laughing their mutually beloved show. It was nice being like that, just the two of them, and Quil never did come home which was just as well. Sometimes life was just easier when it was only them. And if Embry's eyes never did return back to normal until the morning light streamed through the windows, well then, that was just something they were both going to have to live with.

Samantha slept, her head nestled against his shoulder, and Embry would have as well. That is if the damn drums in his head would stop beating in time to the rise and fall of his ancestors' paws.

* * *

Jack dropped to his belly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted tiredly. His foot still hurt from the female vampire that had nearly ripped his leg off back in Guadalajara, although his limp was almost completely gone. It was his speed and canniness that had cornered their prey, although the Alpha's constant wearing on the pup's mind had been just as important. Jacob stood over his wolf protectively, not allowing himself to rest until his Pack mate had regained their wind. His ears were perked and his attention was on the third wolf not more than a few feet away.

Oh what a merry chase the youngster had led them on.

Jack gave Jacob a droll look. Merry wasn't exactly the phrase that he would have used, although it was quite a chase. If he hadn't been tracking this pup for all these weeks, then maybe he would have been impressed that the pup was so good at staying out from under their noses. As it was, the pair had been gone far too long. There was an unsettling feeling in the Pack back home that made the Alpha restless, although Jack himself was too far removed from the others to know exactly why. Jacob kept the Pack bonds strong and open between him and Jack, and he blocked them almost completely between Jack and the others, allowing the ancient wolf the time he needed so desperately to acclimate himself to once again being part of a Pack. On a side note, Jack also had a vampire flipping burgers for him and he was worried that if Rico enjoyed it as much as Jack thought he would, then the eldest wolf would be out of a job at the bar. He hated job hunting.

Pup hunting was much more fun.

The pup had been cornered against an old rockslide and was hunkered down in both fear and exhaustion. He was annoyed that they kept referring to him as a pup, and he was confused why a vampire would work at a bar, although a burger sounded good. If the pup would stop running for more than a minute or so, Jacob would buy him a burger, hell he'd buy him twenty just to get him to calm down. And a beer. A beer sounded good.

The pup was only sixteen, he reminded them, and not at all legal to drink, not that anyone would let a horse sized wolf into a bar no matter what their age. Jack licked his paw, feigning boredom, although he would be the one to pounce first should the pup try to escape again. Jack wasn't a big drinker, but he agreed that a beer sounded good. The pup should buy. It was his fault that Jack's paw hurt. Jacob barked out a soft laugh. If the pup would just phase back, he'd probably look closer to twenty-six than he would sixteen, and then they could all go get a beer. South America was hot as hell. Maybe they'd skip the beer and head straight for some tequila. He agreed that the pup should buy, since he was the reason they had been caught in the middle of that leech war in Guadalajara.

Stupid leeches. Bells should have turned wolf instead. Jacob bet she would've been awfully cute with a tail. Jack buried his nose in his paws, not wanting to think about the political repercussions of that comment. The pup blinked. Wait a minute. He stared at Jacob and Jack in astonishment. They could _phase back_?

Jack whined in annoyance and tried not to think about that comment either.

* * *

Embry's nose had told him that his girl was no longer in heat, although he knew better than to embarrass her by mentioning it.

Sims was humiliated enough when she had to ask him to borrow five dollars to go buy something to take care of…female things, as she put it. He would have laughed at her phraseology if she hadn't have been mortified that she had no money to handle said female things herself. Sims didn't even bother to ask her father, and another job after working at Sue's store had yet to be found. Instead of laughing he had merely kissed her forehead and told her to stay on the dojo couch, where she was cramming for her finals. He had wanted to raid Sue's Slim Jim supply anyway.

Embry's nose hated the smell of Sims's shame, and he had to remind himself that in less than six months she would turn eighteen. Embry hadn't said anything yet, but he had plans for them, and it involved her never having to want for _anything_, small or large. The smile on her face when he offered to go to the store for her had filled him with pride. He loved taking care of her, and it had taken months of gentle maneuvering, but now she was finally letting him…sometimes. He'd take what he could get. It wasn't as if her needs were excessive. This he could do.

He trotted down the street away from the dojo, a contented smile on his face. First the first time ever in his relatively young life, Embry had a girlfriend. He had someone who was not a wolf or a vampire who was counting on him, and that was something that he took very seriously. Sure he had dated and, not that he was that proud of it anymore, he'd had many female friends of the overnight variety. However he had never had a girlfriend, not a real one. She belonged to him and he belonged to her and he loved that. The Pack had always been there for him, and even though they gave him a sense of belonging and camaraderie, he'd still grown from a lonely teenager into a lonely adult. Sims provided something that he'd never really realized was lacking: true companionship. Providing the girl he loved with 'female things' was nothing compared to what he wanted to give her, what he hoped that someday she would let him give her.

Unfortunately, twenty minutes later Embry was stumped.

Not only was Embry stumped, he was also a little embarrassed, which meant that he wasn't in any position to go ask for help. He had seen enough movies and heard Jared whine enough to understand that his dilemma wasn't unusual, but it was still…awkward.

"There's no way she asked you to buy these for her." Leah standing at the end of the aisle in her smiley face nametag, smirking and mocking him wasn't helping either.

"Nope."

"But your dumbass offered."

"Yep. Hey, Leah? What exactly are wings?"

The only female member of their Pack gave him a wicked look and crossed her arms. "Do you really want to know the answer to that, Embry?" she asked evilly, and he quickly shook his head.

"Probably not. I've learned too much about the opposite sex from your head anyway. Umm…how much trouble will I be in if I get the wrong kind?" he wondered, blushing a little as he stared at the boxes. So many boxes…

"Nothing. Of course, there is the whole toxic shock syndrome thing, where she could die, but that's not all that common anymore."

Embry's eyes grew wide in horror and Leah chuckled, having pity. "Just grab anything, she's not going to care." When Embry continued standing there, hopelessly lost in this errand he had brought upon himself, the she-wolf rolled her eyes and snagged a package off the shelf, tossing it to him.

There were times where Leah was the biggest pain in his ass. This was not one of those times. Embry gave her a grateful grin as she rung his purchase up for him, although she gave him an annoyed look when he added the store's entire stash of Slim Jims on top of the tampons. Between Embry and Quil they just couldn't keep the damn things in stock anymore. For her inconvenience, Leah pocketed Embry's change, and she kicked her feet up on the counter as he eagerly gathered up his mechanically separated chicken product.

"I dare you to walk all the way home with those things without hiding them," Leah smirked as she challenged him. "No bag, no hiding them in your hand or pocket."

"I kill vampires in my spare time, Lee-Lee," Embry chuckled as he tore into his first two Slim Jims, stuffing them both onto his mouth in one tangled lump. "You think I'm scared of some tampons?"

"Jared is. Watching him slink in here once a month is my favorite pastime. Five bucks," she added as an incentive and Embry outright laughed.

"If you like throwing your money away, then sure, I'll take that bet. Thanks for the help," he winked at her as he tucked his purchase beneath his arm, still happily distracted by the Slim Jims as he trotted out of the store. Ever since his birthday a few nights before, when Sims had been brave enough to allow him to relax his hold on his wolf side, Embry had felt better. Even if every day was still a fight compared to how it used to be, that side of him had eased into the background enough to allow him a respite from Crazy Town, as Sims's mother would have called it. It was good to be relatively sane and normal. Embry actively chose to enjoy all of the little normalcy's of life as they came his way, since so much of his time was spent involving the abnormal.

Shape shifters and vampires were abnormal. Newborn armies and human girls electing to become leeches were abnormal. Imprinting and pack induced mind-melding and split inner personalities were abnormal. Sometimes the abnormal was all he was ever surrounded by. And sometimes the abnormal was parked out on the walk leading up to the Clearwater's store, and he found himself being stared at by three male wolves that were _not_ carrying tampons. It only took them a half moment of staring before Collin, Brady, and Jared cracked up laughing. Embry flushed in embarrassment.

Okay, Leah was a pain in his ass.

"Aww, Embry's finally become a woman, Collin," Brady smirked, winking at Leah over Embry's shoulder. She grinned back triumphantly.

"It's such a _special_ time in a young girl's life," Collin added dramatically, ignoring Embry's dark look as he snickered and bumped fists with Brady.

"Har har," Embry rolled his eyes, although he was a touch amused himself. "Point made, you two pups are still pups. Move out of my way, baby wolves, I have places to be."

"Places to be, leaks to plug…"

That earned Collin a not so gentle fist in his temple, which made his eyes glaze ever so slightly before he jumped up and ducked away from the second not so gentle fist in the temple. Next to Brady, Jared sighed. Another man down.

"Poor sucker, Emb's at the tampon stage and he's not even getting any for his effort," Jared lamented sadly. "Emb, man, please tell me you're at least _close_ to getting laid. I'm losing the bet here."

"Yeah, I didn't think that Samantha would be this much of a prude," Leah threw in her two cents cheerfully. "Probably it's Embry. Some girls are smart enough to know what's not worth their time."

"I want my change back, Leah," Embry told her as he munched on another Slim Jim. "You're not very nice."

Brady's quick grin and drifting eyes towards Leah said that he completely disagreed with that statement.

"Sheesh, I already owe Paul fifty bucks," Jared muttered. "At this rate I'm losing another fifty to Quil. Do you want any advice on how to butter her up?"

"Don't talk about Sims like that," Embry gave Jared a firmly disapproving look, even though he wasn't mad. "It's not like that, okay? Just because we mess around a lot doesn't mean I'm going to try and…you know. It's not my fault you were dumb enough to bet on it."

"Embry just 'you know-ed' sex, guys," Brady grinned. "I think he's a lost cause."

"Don't go all fluffy cuddles on me now, man," Collin piped up. "You used to be the guy who got it every night he wanted it. You used to be my hero."

"Yeah, well now I'm the guy with the tampons who can beat your asses, and don't you forget it."

"I think it's kind of sweet." They all looked at Leah, surprised at the comment. She flushed and glared right back. "What? Yeah, sure he's going to screw her over and everything, but come on. There's nothing wrong with being genuinely nice to a girl just because you like her, not because some voodoo shit tied your dick to a random bitch's pinkie finger."

"And that's the Leah we've come to know and love," Collin chuckled, dragging her down next to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders. Instead of punching him for intruding on her personal bubble, Leah just shrugged and stole his two-liter bottle of soda.

"Yeah, Kim kind of does lead Jared around by his junk, doesn't she?" Brady agreed, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. Jared growled at him but Brady just laughed, only half focused on what he was saying as he inhaled his food.

"Hey Emb, I think you should at least hit that shit before you imprint, man, that way there'll be no regrets," Brady suggested, up-righting his family sized bag of chips and letting the half broken pieces pour into his mouth. "Sims might be all study girl in school, but the chick loves to kick ass and get kicked back. A wildcat like her, I bet you could get her to do anything."

Embry went very still. Jared coughed at Brady to shut up, but Brady kept talking without paying attention.

"From what I've seen from your head, fucking that girl's gonna be like sticking your dick in napalm…" Brady barked out a laugh and the next thing he knew he was dangling off the ground with Embry's fist squeezing down around his throat.

"_What the hell did you just say?_" Embry snarled, the box of tampons crushing in his hand, scattering them along with several Slim Jims. Collin snickered and snagged the nearest Slim Jim, having it unwrapped and halfway in his mouth before he realized that Embry was actually angry. As in his whole body was vibrating rapidly angry, the way it did when they were about to phase.

"Oh shit," Collin breathed, ditching the Slim Jim and jumping to his feet. He and Leah barely got out of Embry's way in time as Embry hefted Brady up and threw him backwards towards the storefront. Brady managed to land on the balls of his feet, and he was somewhere between surprise and anger. He didn't have a chance to decide because Embry was on him, and this time the elder wolf slammed his fist into Brady's jaw. They all flinched when they heard something crack.

"She'll do _anything_?" Embry demanded, infuriated, although Leah's hands on his chest briefly kept him from springing back towards the other wolf. The other two male wolves had stepped in between, although Brady was still on his feet. "_Did you actually just call my girlfriend a whore?_"

"Sorry, dude," Brady managed to get out around his cracked jaw, and Embry growled dangerously. Brady settled on anger. "Dude, I said I'm sorry! You're not going to fly off the handle again, are you? Seriously, what the hell, Embry? I'm tired of us all having to watch every fucking thing we say and do around you these days!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Embry snarled. Brady pushed past Collin and Jared, grabbing Leah's arm and jerking her out of the way so that she was no longer between the two wolves. Now Brady was shaking slightly himself, and he met Embry's glare with one of his own, not backing down from the higher ranked wolf.

"It means I'm tired of having to babysit your ass!" Brady snapped his teeth together twice, stepping into Embry's face. "I'm the pup? I'm not the one who can't pull his shit together enough to phase unless forced, so I don't think you have any room to talk. I'm pulling my weight around here, but ever since Sims started screwing with your head, you sure haven't been."

"We're in the middle of the goddamn town, you assholes," Leah hissed furiously, glancing around and seeing that people were beginning to notice the fight. "Take it to the woods!"

"You can't even deny it! Look at you!" Brady continued, ignoring Leah as he snarled at Embry. "You're all over the place. Sims is sweet and all but that girl is bad for you, Emb. You can't see it because she's got you panting after her like she's a bitch in heat, completely out of your mind when it comes to her. So yeah, I think that you should fuck her brains out and get it out of your goddamn system. Or I can, if you won't, because I bet Sims won't be so fucking irresistible to you if she wasn't all squeaky fucking clean anymore."

Even Brady knew that was going too far, but he was angry and his jaw hurt, and he was really worried about Embry. So on some level he knew he had it coming when Embry decided to make sure that Brady stopped talking. He had it coming, but it came a whole lot faster than he was expecting because he wasn't used to Embry actually _trying_ to hurt any of his Pack mates. Brady didn't have a chance to figure out what had made him hit the ground face first, although his back was instantly growing numb and his right arm felt like it might have been wrenched out of its socket. Neither of which was as alarming as the fist around his throat, crushing down on his windpipe as he was once again lifted and left dangling in the air. His brother's snarl of rage was muted as Brady's vision swam.

"Embry, stop it," Jared ordered sharply, his voice deepening in command as he too realized the fight was gaining an audience. Jared outranked Embry, but not enough to be able to instantly control him, and Embry ignored him, tightening his hold around Brady's neck. How dare the younger wolf imply he would…? A snarl of absolute fury tore from Embry's throat. Inside Embry's skin the wolf raged, wanting out. Fingers around a throat were good. Teeth buried in it would be better.

"Emb, man, let him go! You're hurting him!" Collin got thrown back ten feet for his interference, and Embry continued to squeeze. Jared and Leah jumped back in to help, and as Embry's anger clouded his senses he only partially heard them speaking.

"Shit, someone get Seth. Or Sam and Paul…"

"…too late, he's gonna phase right here!" Leah snapped back, sounding worried and angry as she tried to pull Embry off of Brady.

Brady was turning blue. He was starting to shake nearly as hard as Embry, instinct telling him to phase to protect himself as Embry took three strides and slammed the younger wolf into the brick siding of Leah's store. Embry brought his arm horizontally across Brady's neck and with the strength of both arms he slammed Brady's head into the wall harder. Brick crumbled beneath Brady's shoulders, and he looked a little dazed. Embry knew somewhere in the back of his mind the consequences of phasing here, knowing that the bodies of his friends were all that was blocking his rapidly vibrating body from view of the town, but the wolf had control now and it just didn't give a damn.

Sims was _his_.

How _dare_ Brady? How _dare_ the others try to protect the foolish pup? Sims was his. _His_. Not just his, she was theirs. She belonged to both the wolf just as much as the man, and the wolf had no intention in letting his mate be taken from them. The wolf wasn't a man and couldn't differentiate between a verbal insult and a physical threat. To a wolf they were one and the same. The man could differentiate, but the man was utterly consumed with trying to figure out how to hold on to the last threads of his humanity, even as he choked the life out of one of his dearest friends.

"Embry."

Everyone was yelling and the wolf was raging, so it was amazing that he was able to hear the girl standing in the street behind him, where she had witnessed the entire thing, including Brady's worst comment. She must have wondered what was taking him so long to come back to her. Her voice was quiet, and it sounded disappointed. So disappointed in him, so disappointed in them. It hurt them both, and the already maddened wolf didn't know how to deal with it. The man wondered in the recesses of his mind at this feeling, as if his inner wolf was chewing them both to shreds, having no other place to take out his fury. The man made his hand loosen just ever so slightly.

"Embry, baby, _stop_."

Disappointment. Fuck, it hurt. The wolf fled in shame, angry and confused, leaving the man to pick up the pieces.

Despite his own fury, the man let his brother drop to the ground and he took a staggering step backwards. It was one hell of a fight reining himself back in, and even after Jared and Leah had dragged him away and around the back of the store, he was still fighting himself. Being shoved face first beneath the outdoor faucet and half drowned in running water helped a little, but not much. Through the water plugging his nose he could still smell Brady, could hear Collin asking worriedly if the other younger wolf was okay, and that made him want to go back and finish what he had started.

He still wanted to kill his brother, right there for the entire town to see. Let them watch the justice. What would they do? Put him in jail? There wasn't a jail in the state that could hold him. You can't cage a wolf. He'd kill Brady and then rip out the throats of anyone who tried to say it wasn't justified, who tried to stop him. Jared and Collin and Leah, he'd take them all down and then he'd…then he'd…

Damn, he was finally losing it.

"Embry…" _He'd kill them all._ _Every fucking one of them_. "Embry, look at me, please…" _He didn't want to but he would to protect her_. _Protect her. He'd protect her_. "You're okay. You're okay, baby, everything's okay..." _But he shouldn't _have_ to protect her from his own brother_…

Brother. Shit, Brady.

The effort it took to shove his raging mind sideways left him sick and shaking. Sims's arms were around his head, holding him tightly to her chest. Why the hell had they let her near him? He almost killed Brady and they let a little human girl next to him? They let his girl next to him? Those fucking idiots, what if he'd hurt her too? Sims's voice was crooning softly in his ear as she rocked him back and forth like a child. To his humiliation he realized that he was clinging to her like one, his arms about her waist in a crushing grip. He felt like all the air had been sucked out of his chest. Oh god, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be like this. He used to be so normal. He didn't want to be here.

"Then we'll leave," Sims was promising, meaning that he was whispering his thoughts out loud. Not good, not good at all. "We don't have to stay, Embry, not if you don't want to. We can leave if that's better, just please baby, breathe…" They could leave? No, they couldn't leave. He was stuck here, stuck like this, destined to be a freak forever.

"Where?" He gasped, realizing that he'd been holding his breath for far too long. His voice sounded foreign in his ears, ragged and pained.

"Anywhere, hot stuff, anywhere you want to go and we're gone," Sims promised, holding him even tighter. "Just give me the word and I'll take you. Keep breathing, deep breaths, okay?"

Embry rolled so that he was sitting with his shoulders to the store's back wall, and he dragged Sims with him so that she was straddling his lap. His knees were up, pitching her forward, and he buried his face into her chest again. Her hands ran through his hair soothingly as she continued to murmur reassuringly to him, with her chin on the top of his head. Embry's arms stayed locked around her waist.

"Shit. Stupid, so stupid…," he mumbled, listening as Seth arrived around the corner and Brady rasping that he was okay. Hell, he was in for it now. Jake himself was going to skin him alive, and he would be lucky if he only had to cover all of Brady's patrols for a month after doing that. Brady might have been out of line, but Embry had been out of control. Embry felt himself cringing as he heard Seth's footsteps approach. The Beta was furious, he could smell it, but instead of ripping into him, Seth just stood there and looked at him. The Beta's anger faded, leaving behind the smell of frustration and worry.

"He just lost it," Leah was saying quietly. "Until Samantha showed up, I was sure he was going to phase. Seth, he was acting like Sam does whenever someone says something bad about Emily, and then Brady went too far and he flipped. But as soon as she spoke to him, he started getting a hold of himself again. Is it possible that he did imprint and we just missed it?"

"He didn't imprint on me," Sims said in a calm voice, and Embry realized that he was actually hiding behind her. It was necessary though. The wolf slinking around and lurking in the recesses of his mind was better when it had hold of her, and he was better when he had hold of her, and he didn't want to see the disappointment in Seth's eyes. "If imprinting is what you guys say it is, then that's not what we have. We have something different."

"That something different is driving the wolf part of him absolutely out of control, Sims," Seth said quietly, and not without compassion. Embry growled deep in his throat. "Six months ago, nothing short of a leech in the middle of the town that would've gotten him this close to phasing in front of people."

"Don't blame her," Embry whispered, and it came out distressingly similar to a plea. "It's not her fault. She loves me, Seth, it's not her fault. It's me, it's my fault. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Come on, let's get you home, Emb. Sims, I need you to go get my car," Seth ordered. Sims shook her head and stayed where she was.

"No."

"Excuse me?" The Beta was used to being listened to, but she didn't care. She was fighting the Beta. His mate was fighting the Beta. Please, Sims, don't fight with him. Embry was outmatched when it came to Seth, although he could try and defend her. He had to stand first, but he thought that if he did then he'd most likely end up being sick on his Beta instead. He didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted to hide. He was so confused…

"He's having a panic attack, Seth! I'm not leaving him, not unless he asks me to."

"Sims, this is more than just a panic attack. Embry needs to be away from town right now, away from people. And I need time alone with him." When she still didn't move, Seth cursed and tossed his car keys to Leah, who took off at a run. Sims did disentangle herself from Embry's arms when Seth knelt down next to them, murmuring that she wasn't going anywhere. Embry hadn't realized that he had made a pained noise in his throat until she echoed it, her pretty eyes watching him worriedly. Then Seth had taken Embry's face in his hands and forced him to look up. Embry jerked his eyes away, unable to hold that gaze.

"**Embry**. **Look at me **and** calm down**," Seth commanded in a quiet voice, and Sims shivered as the power of his words rolled over them all. Sometimes Embry forgot how _strong_ Seth had become. He raised his eyes to his Beta. Seth held his gaze steadily, and Embry could feel that wash of comfort that came from physical contact with his Beta. Seth was in charge, not Embry. Seth would know what to do, so Embry wouldn't have to.

"Good, Embry. Now **calm down more**." Slowly, Embry's breathing slowed, and Seth shifted in closer, wrapping his arm around Embry's neck in a hug that might have made them both a little embarrassed in other circumstances. Right now, Embry leaned forward into the embrace and stuck his nose in his Beta's chest, hiding. The increased physical contact helped even more, allowing the shaking of his arms and legs to ease off, although it did nothing for the guilt that ripped through him and made his eyes water. He could have killed Brady. He'd _wanted_ to kill Brady…and everyone else. Embry tipped his head sideways, offering his Beta his neck in apology. Seth's hand wrapped around Embry's throat, gently squeezing but not so much that it hurt or cut off his breath.

"Enough, brother," Seth soothed, and Embry could hear the love in his voice. Seth loved them all, even when they were stupid fools. "You've fought yourself enough for one day. You're mine to worry about, now. **Enough**."

Dominant. Seth was dominant, and that was enough for both the man and the wolf. Embry went limp, collapsing against his Beta, and it took both Seth and Sims to hold him upright.

"That's why we needed the car, Sims," Seth explained quietly after he had decided that his final command had stuck. "I'm not Jacob, but I've got him for now and I'm not making him walk like this."

The other wolves had gathered around, although Embry had a hard time focusing on them. Overshadowing everything he heard, everything he felt or smelled, was Seth. His Beta had utter control of his body, and everything else was hazy. It was better like this.

"Seth? Are we sure Embry didn't imprint?" Collin asked carefully, keeping his voice mild so not to ruin the effect Seth had on Embry. "I mean, this is a little much for non-imprint dating, isn't it? Emb constantly flies off the handle about her, man. Is it possible we just didn't pay enough attention?"

"I don't think so. The imprint calms, instead of enflames. This might not be just Sims, this might be Embry too. He had a shitty home life growing up and she's the first thing he's ever had that seems utterly devoted to just him. Family means more to Embry than anything, and besides us Sims is the closest thing he's got. He knew better than to fall for her in the first place, and he's become so territorial…This could simply be the backlash of knowing that he's going to lose her eventually."

"Don't say that, Seth," Sims whispered, her soft anger drawing Embry's attention. "You don't know that." Embry roused himself enough to start to pull away from Seth, and the hand tightened around his throat, squeezing again. Blue eyes met brown and Embry felt Seth's strength wash over him again. Like a blanket it settled around him, heavy enough to keep him still. Embry shuddered and dropped his head on Seth's shoulder.

"If you want to stay here, you _will_ keep yourself calm, Sims. No anger, no emotions, no nothing. Or leave. You're not helping him otherwise."

If his nose hadn't been full of Seth's scent, then Embry might have been able to smell her hurt at that. "What can I do?" she asked in a small voice.

"You could've gotten the car," Seth reminded her drolly, "But Leah's doing that. Stay here for now, I don't know if you leaving would help or hurt. As for the rest of it, I don't know. I just don't know. I need Jake."

"I can call Jake," Sims offered softly, and Embry made a whining noise in his throat. Jake was going to kill him. "Is he okay?"

"He's afraid of Jake," Seth explained quietly. "It's a valid fear. Anytime now, Leah…there she is."

"I swear to god if you assholes try to hurt him…" Sims managed to keep her voice steady and calm, although her words carried her threat. Seth snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sims, it's not like that. He's scared of Jake's disappointment. We all are. We live and breathe for our Alpha, for his approval. Quil, good you're here. Help me get Emb into the car. Collin, stay with Brady, and if he doesn't get that glazed look out of his eyes in the next twenty minutes get his ass over to Doc Cullen. Actually, take him over there anyway. Tell Cullen that Embry finally flipped, and for them to stay away from him and especially Sims. I'll keep them in La Push, because that's the last thing we need right now, but the Cullens need to be warned. Ready, Quil? One, two, three…Oomph, this guy is heavy."

In the vagueness of his mind, Embry remembered seeing others in the Pack like this, utterly under their Alpha's control. It didn't happen often, Jake and Seth were big on letting them be themselves. Jake had been forced to grab Leah several times, and Seth had locked down on Jared twice because of Kim. But this was an extended hold, and he worried that it would be too taxing on Seth to maintain it. Embry needed to get himself together, but to even start to gather his wits about him would be to wrest control from Seth. That wasn't happening. So he obediently crawled into the backseat of Seth's car and stuck his head between his knees. It seemed the best way to hide for now and the most convenient thing to do if he sickened up. He certainly felt like he was going to. Quil drove with Sims in the front seat, and he could feel her eyes on him as easily as her fingers running soothingly through his hair.

"Love you, Embry," Sims told him softly, and he managed a nod, although he felt his breathing quicken. Brady. He had hurt Brady. Brady had been wrong, but he was more wrong. He'd hurt Brady. Damn…Next to him in the backseat, Seth gripped Embry on the back of his neck, pushing him down slightly. It was a little thing, but again it reminded him of Seth's dominance and made Embry remember that Seth was in control. It allowed him to breathe steadier, and at Seth's single spoken word ordering calmness again, Embry felt his muscles loosen.

The ride back to his house was short but it felt like forever, blurring fuzzily as Seth spoke again and again, each word taking more control than the last. It was like holding back a lion with rubber bands. The first were going to break unless they were hella strong, but afterwards, each added one made escape that much harder. By the time a Quil supported Embry staggered up his driveway and into his house, it was all he could do to put one foot in front of the other. If Seth hadn't ordered him to walk he would have simply knelt at his Beta's feet.

A glass of water at his lips. He had put his back to the corner of the room of his own volition, huddled up and hiding his face in his arms. Seth sat in front of him, between him and the world as Embry shivered. Wrong. He'd been so wrong. Bending over, everything spun, like he had been turned upside down and inside out. The calmness forced upon him by his Beta had merely affected the body, but it didn't change what Embry felt inside. The numbness was wearing off and his shivering became fully blown tremors. The wolf might have fled but he had left a path of destruction inside Embry so awful that it physically hurt, like teeth and claws had ripped his sense of self and security to shreds. He stumbled blindly and alone in his head, trying desperately to center himself, trying to make sense of his scattered thoughts. The wolf had taken up such a large chunk of himself, and having that chunk loosened and jerked out of place hurt.

He _hurt_.

He didn't understand. He had always tried so hard to go by the book, to not rock the boat, to be dependable and reliable. To be worth it. But he wasn't was he? He carried his father's shame in his blood, he lived his mother's shame through her abandonment. He felt his Pack's shame through their minds. He was wrong. Wrong animals were driven away for the safety of the others. A Pack was only as strong as its weakest link. Not good enough. Never good enough. Oh, how badly he didn't want to be cut off, cast away and left alone.

Sadness, but not his, pressed softly into the back of his mind. Comfort. Love. Strength. Brother.

Alpha?

_Brother_. Never alone. _Never_.

Somehow that hurt even more. The wolf was returning, just as confused, although it was passive beneath the weight of the Beta's strength and the Alpha's love. But Embry couldn't fit the wolf back where he'd found it. It was like trying to force a square peg through a round hole. He'd been dislodged, two chunks instead of one, and he didn't know how to put himself back together. Was this what it was like going crazy? Crazy Town. Was there a wolf version? Crazy Den or something like that. He tried to laugh and it came out a pained whining noise. Oh god, he hurt. The wolf inside was twisting him in knots without even trying. It was so confused, he was so confused. They both thought each other was to blame. Humans fought themselves all the time, but Embry was waging an all out war on himself. The wolf was winning.

Brother. _Brother_.

Maybe he could make the round hole bigger then force the square peg through. Force himself to control on his own, even if it killed him. Maybe he was supposed to hurt like this.

_No_.

Maybe he'd done something wrong, and he deserved this. Maybe…

_No_, _brother. _Love poured over him in waves, grounding him._ I come_.

It was that statement, felt instead of heard that finally gave him peace. With a strength of will built on the back of a thousand fruitless labors, of a thousand hunters left hungry as teeth failed to snag their prey, of a thousand tired bodies rising on four paws to start all over again, Embry finally was able to put himself back together. It really sucked.

Darkness had long since fallen by the time Embry realized that Seth was softening his hold. He lifted his head shakily although his eyes were closed. The entire Pack was near, he could feel them. The Alpha was far, but he could feel him too. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Seth cross-legged in front of him, so close that their knees were touching. Sims. Behind Seth's shoulder, Embry found her. Sims was in his sweatshirt and balled up on the couch, looking tiny and frightened, alone in a room full of people. The Pack was in the living room, every one of them even Brady, although no one was near her. All alone. Poor thing. Sam was crouched next to Seth, and Embry realized that the third's presence was almost as soothing to him as Seth had been. Both the Beta and the third looked exhausted and worried.

"Hey man. You still here with us?" Seth asked softly. Embry blinked a couple times, and then he sucked in a tight breath. Was he there? Mostly.

"S'rry," he managed to get out, realizing only after he spoke that he had chewed into his tongue so bad it was swollen and thick. "Brady…"

"Brady's an asshole," the younger wolf said in a voice full of self loathing. Embry found the roughed up wolf where he stood next to Paul, and Brady's eyes were rimmed in red. He started to step forward but Paul's warning hand on his shoulder held him back. "Hell man, I'm so sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. If I'd realized what that would do, I'd have never said…"

"It's forgiven," Seth said simply, addressing the entire Pack. "It's forgotten. Jake is coming back, I felt him tell Embry."

"No," Embry whispered, dropping his head. Was he really that much of a failure? "No, three more months and Jake was supposed to come home anyway. I'm fine. I'll be fine, Seth. Don't have him come all the way back here just because of this. Please."

"That's between you and Jake. Next time I might not be enough to hold you. You're growing stronger, Embry, can't you feel it? You bumped Jared."

He what? Embry looked at Jared, and even as he saw the annoyance of the older wolf, he knew that Seth was right. He was stronger. He was fifth now in the Pack. Huh. Embry looked at Sims, who was watching him with uncertain eyes. Scared. Not of him, but for him. Groaning, Embry forced himself to his feet. He felt as if every muscle in his body hurt, but he made it to the couch and collapsed down on it, his head falling in her lap. Sims made a little sound of relief as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, knees coming up to block him protectively. They must have kept her away. That was probably for the better.

The room was quiet, dreadfully so, and Embry knew that he owed Seth a thank you for keeping him from destroying anything else. He owed Brady a huge apology for nearly killing him. He owed Leah a hug because he could tell that he had scared her, and he owed Sims...he owed her everything because she was still there. Even now after his meltdown, she was still there. He needed to call Jake and thank him for helping him not lose his mind, and to beg him to not come home because of this. There were so many things to say, things that he needed to say, things that couldn't be left unacknowledged. This was the worst it had ever been. It had taken hours to return to his senses, and that was so far from okay that he couldn't pretend anymore. Something was truly wrong with him and it needed to be dealt with.

But first things first.

"Hey Jared?"

"Yeah man?"

"Go get me a beer."

It felt just as good as Embry had thought it would.

* * *

The sandy colored wolf padded out down to the empty beach, and he stuck his muzzle in the cold Pacific waters. He couldn't drink, even a wolf couldn't handle the salt, but stuffing his nose in water always helped him think. As a child he had done his best thinking in the bathtub, submerged and plotting against his sister. He didn't know why it helped, it just did.

Seth should have drowned a long time ago, as much as he was prone to over thinking things, the Alpha decided from thousands of miles away.

Seth was relieved to feel Jake's mind press against his own, and the Pack's Beta allowed himself a rare split moment of leaning on that mind. From so far away, Jake held strong, held sturdy, held him up. The Alpha was worried. It had been a bad night for all his wolves.

Seth lifted his muzzle and howled, giving voice to his Alpha's concern. Jake's worry for Embry made him careless and Jack slipped through the Pack bonds. Deep in a South American jungle the older wolf raised his voice and echoed Seth's cry. Sometimes the young wolves never made it, Jack whispered in the recesses of their thoughts. Sometimes the change broke the pup's mind even as it strengthened their bodies.

Embry was stronger now after today. What did that mean?

It meant that Seth should be careful. Cull the Pack. Wolves grown too strong too fast were often wrong. Cull the wrong from the Pack to make it survive…Jake closed the bond down, blocking away Jack's thoughts but not before they had sent a chill through Seth. The Beta howled a second time.

Comfort slid from Jake into Seth. Jack was culled from his own Pack and left to hunt many lifetimes alone, Jake told Seth reassuringly. Ignore him, his thoughts run like the river and are often not his own.

Then whose thoughts are they? On this breezeless of nights, the wind brushed through Seth's fur like phantom fingers stroking down his sides, and he smelled the faintest hint of campfire smoke burn his nostrils. Wolves long dead sang their song, lost beneath the rolling of the waves against his legs. Never mind. Seth had enough to worry about without the ancestors mucking about in his head.

Had Seth decided?

Seth had. He just didn't like it.

Embry was more important than the girl was. The Alpha valued his Pack over her, and Seth agreed. This would be better, and had to happen before Embry was strong enough to stop it. They would do it tonight. The Pack was angry enough at Sims to not interfere, and except for Leah, as one they blamed Sims for at least part of Embry being hurt. Leah would fight this, so she would be sent on patrol to keep her out of it. Seth thought that Jake should call Embry and keep him on the phone. It would be quite clear that the Alpha would know if this worked. If not, well, Jake better hold Embry tight, because all hell was about to break loose.

Jake wondered exactly when that had become the norm for them. Seth sticking his nose back in the water was his only reply.

* * *

Embry was sleeping the sleep of the utterly exhausted, his long form unmoving as he lay stretched out in his bed. Maybe that was why he never woke up when Quil slipped into his room and lightly laid a hand on Sims's shoulder. She was still dressed, her face buried between Embry's shoulder blades, and she blinked in surprise when she saw who it was that had awoken her. Quil gestured for silence and then crooked a finger. Her instincts were usually pretty good, so Quil felt a heavy pang in his chest when she followed him trustingly.

"Quil? What's up?" Sims asked as he led her all the way outside and over to his car. "What's going on?"

"I need to take you to meet up with the Council, Sims. It's about helping Embry, that's why it's immediate and we're not waiting for tomorrow," he told her. "We can't keep letting him have nights like tonight." Sims frowned but she nodded.

"Why me? The Council never lets me in on anything."

"Because you're the closest to him out of all of us. That means more than you realize, Sims."

"Can I tell Embry we're leaving?" Sims looked back at the house in concern. "I don't want him to freak if he wakes up with me gone."

"Don't worry," Quil told her, laying a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Seth ordered Embry to stay human and to rest, and he made the command stick. After what he went through today, Emb's going to be out for hours. Come on, let's go."

Sims nodded again and climbed into his car. She didn't say much as they drove deep into the reservation, and said even less on the hike up the hill to the cliffs. She was worried about Embry, her body language screamed it, and that left her sharp mind dangerously distracted. Quil felt another pang. Seth was right. Any other night they wouldn't be able to do this, but the image of his friend huddled up in the corner of their house, muttering and shaking as he fought with the demon in his head stiffened Quil's resolve.

It was growing colder and Quil told himself that the arm he put around Embry's girl's slender shoulders was to warm her, not to keep her from running away. Sims gave him a confused look, but shifted in closer to his warmth. She really did trust him. Quil's steps almost faltered, but then he shut his mind down. He had a job to do, they all did. His was almost done.

Normally the Council built a fire to hold their meetings, but this time the only light up on the cliffs was from the headlights of Billy Black's old beat up truck, the one that had once belonged to Bella Swan and had since been returned to the Black's. Old Quil sat on a chair in front of the truck with Billy in his wheelchair next to him, although Sue Clearwater was still the cab and would most likely remain there. She wanted no part in this, Seth had informed them.

It was nice that she at least had a choice in the matter.

The rest of the Pack minus Leah was already there, gathered in a loose circle in front of the truck with the Beta and the third flanking the tribal elders. Seth smelled them coming first, and even though his body remained relaxed, the rest of them tensed. Sims hesitated a half step, looking around, but Quil didn't let her stop. He shifted behind her and guided her forward into the middle of the circle. He left her there, taking his place ten feet directly behind her, closing in the circle of wolves.

"What's going on guys?" she asked quietly. No one answered her, so she turned to Seth. "Seth? Seriously, what's going on?" Seth's face was expressionless, and the rest of them echoed that expression. She realized that talking to the wolves was pointless, so Sims turned to the Council.

"Samantha Carter," Billy Black inclined his head politely, but there was a flatness in his eyes. "You have been brought before the Tribal Council this night in response to a breach of the tribe's trust. It is the Council's belief that you have broken faith by revealing our most guarded secret, that of the Protectors."

Sims stared at the man in astonishment, and then laughed. "You've got to be kidding," she said in incredulous voice. He had smelled her temper flare, but as Quil watched she kept the heat of it out of her tone, feigning a lack of concern. "No, I've been a good little girl and have been keeping my mouth shut. I thought we were here for Embry?"

We are, Quil thought silently.

"Samantha Carter," Old Quil spoke up in his dry dusty voice. "A letter has been recently given to the Council, and the giver claimed that it was tribal business. In it is the proof of your breach of trust."

"What letter?" Sims asked sharply, and Billy held up a long white envelope in his hand. She started to step forward to take it and found her path blocked immediately by Collin. Annoyed, she went to push past him and Collin growled at her. It wasn't playful in the least. Instead it was a deep warning snarl that made her flinch backwards a step, surprise in her eyes. Sam took the letter from Billy and delivered it to her, and only then did both wolves return to their places in the circle, leaving Sims where she was. She looked down at the envelope in confusion, and glanced at the paper inside.

"This is a hospital bill," she told the elders. "Mine, from the accident…" Understanding twisted her face into a pained grimace, but she didn't speak.

"Samantha Carter, your father Joseph Carter brought that to me and declared it the tribe's financial responsibility. He claimed that he knew exactly what had caused your injuries and the paw print across your chest was simply more proof."

"You think I told him," she stared at the ground unhappily as she tucked the bill in her back pocket.

"You did," Old Quil stated and her head snapped back up.

"I never--"

"The Pack believes that you have not openly declared their existence, but you haven't made enough effort to hide it," Billy continued briskly. "It was by your carelessness that your father was able to see the bruising left on you by the attack, and that has put both the Pack and our tribal sons and daughter at risk. Simultaneously, you have been heard making threats to the Pack that you would expose them should they not increase their protection on your father."

"Yeah, after Seth threw him through a glass window!" her voice finally started to echo the anger and uncertainty that Quil could smell.

"Joseph Carter has been detrimental to this tribe, his personal habits and lifestyle choices have been shameful, and his attempts to exploit the tribe's secrets inexcusable. Your attempts to protect him have been even more inexcusable, Samantha. There are sides in this matter, and you're on the wrong one," Billy said softly, and his quiet acceptance of that fact was all the more chilling.

"Sides? There are people who make their own life choices, not _sides_. I'm sorry that my dad pissed you guys off but I really don't see why you're choosing tonight to do this. Embry is--"

"Embry has suffered nothing but harm from his continued association with you, Miss. Carter," Old Quil said serenely. "As an active and important son of this tribe, as a Protector who is necessary to the safety and continuation of the Quileute people, you have been deemed as much a threat to him personally as you are a threat to the Pack as a whole."

Sims froze, then she turned to Seth with hurt in her eyes. "Seth, do you really buy this crap?" Seth said nothing. "Collin, Brady, Quil? Seriously? I spend half my free time tutoring your asses and you guys think I'm a threat to you? To Embry? What the hell?" No one answered.

"This is stupid," Samantha snapped, spinning on her heel. "I'm going home. I'll do Embry a favor and not tell him what a bunch of jerks you guys all are."

This time it was Quil who growled at her, and when she tried to ignore it and keep on walking he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly propelled her back into the circle. Quil wondered if Embry would ever forgive him as Sims stumbled and hit her knees on the sandy ground. The look she gave him was like one betrayed, and she turned to the rest of the Pack, looking each full in the face. Sims seemed to realize that no one here was on her side, and even though the smell of her tension spiked, her face grew even quieter. She rose slowly to her feet and faced the Council, body now held at the ready. Quil knew a fighting stance when he saw one.

"What do you want from me?" she asked them calmly, although her eyes were starting to slide over her surroundings. A cliff to her right, a truck to her front, wolves on every side. Sorry Sims, there was just nowhere to go.

"Unfortunately there is no way we can be convinced that you'll remain loyal to either the tribe or Embry Call. Joseph Carter is a distinct threat and in you he has all the information about the Pack that he could ever need. It is believed that, like your mother, you have a blind affection for your father and that cannot be overlooked."

"Don't talk about her," Sims growled angrily. "You know nothing about her."

"We know quite a lot about her, Samantha. You forget that we watched your mother grow up, and the elders felt at the time that her removal from the reservation was timely. Like you, she was aware of too many things better left unnoticed."

"My mother wasn't an idiot, that doesn't make her a traitor," Sims was becoming angry. Very very angry. Her fury burned sharply in Quil's nostrils and made him want to sneeze. Billy and Old Quil had found the exact buttons that would push her.

"But she was highly unpredictable and emotionally unstable," Old Quil murmured.

"She was sick," Sims spat. Old Quil ignored her and continued his musing.

"It is not surprising that her daughter would show signs of the very same thing."

"_She was sick_!" Sims practically screamed and Quil watched her begin trembling. "I'm not, dammit!"

"You're medical files show that you were never tested, and your mother's disease is a genetic one. Unfortunately, that only proves that you are an even greater risk," Billy told her coldly.

"You broke into my medical files?" Sims quivered. "How _dare_ you?"

"You're attached to one of my wolves, Sims. Do you really think that your privacy is more important than the Pack's safety? Embry is worth more than you to me any day of the week," Seth spoke up for the first time, and his voice was flat, emotionless. Sims stared at him furiously, and Quil saw her hands begin to shake.

"The Council has spent many nights deciding what is to be done with you and your father, child," Old Quil continued in his dry, dusty voice. "In an effort to keep one of our more powerful wolves from undue distress, it has been decided that you will be given a warning only. Your warning, Samantha Carter, is this: when outside the reservation, it is the law of the modern world that governs man. Within the reservation, we have, as we have always had, our own system of justice. As the sons of our tribe risk their lives daily to protect our way of life, so must the fathers of the tribe protect their sons. There is a reason this is a heavily guarded tribal secret, and one you should never have been allowed to know. Any further doubts on your behalf will force us to make your excess of knowledge a…_non-issue_."

Sims clenched her jaw and her fists, her words grinding out between her teeth. "And my father?"

"Is responsible for the decisions he has made," Billy said simply, without remorse. "A regrettable example but an example none the less. Brady, go get Joseph Carter, please. Most likely he will be passed out on his couch."

Brady turned from the circle, and was two steps away when Sims let out a defiant cry and flung herself at the retreating wolf. Paul intercepted her smoothly, and Quil watched Sims get driven backwards similarly to how Quil had done it. This time she kept her feet beneath her, rolling on the sand and coming up in a crouch.

"Don't you dare touch him! _Brady_!" She tried to get past Paul a second time, to no avail. Sims's eyes darted past the Council and landed on the Beta. "Seth, what the hell are you doing? _That's my father_!"

"It'll be quick, and he won't feel a thing," Quil said softly. "He'll probably be too drunk to even know what's happening."

"I swear to god I'll make sure every single one of you assholes spends the rest of your life in a jail if you so much as touch a hair on his head--" Sims snarled, casting around for an escape, and Quil could smell her fear spike even further.

"It's for the best," Billy said, but was cut off when Sims made a break for it directly towards the two elders. Paul intercepted her again and this time she flung something into his face, making him snap back in surprise. Sand. It blinded him momentarily, enough for Sims to plant a foot on his chest and twist herself up in the air, bringing her foot down on the nape of his neck with all her strength. Paul stumbled and Sims went for his temple with the sharp of her elbow. Paul grabbed her first, because even blinded and taken off guard he was much faster than her. Sims rolled when she hit the ground, scrambling to regain her feet, but Paul phased and landed over her, letting out an awful snarl that made even Quil's ears hurt. The sand had pissed Paul off.

Billy exchanged a look with Old Quil. "Seth, if Samantha refuses to cooperate, then she will have to become a non-issue as well," Billy sad, sounding sad. Samantha screamed in helpless anger, striking uselessly at the snarling muzzle in her face as she tried to fight her way out from beneath the bared fang mere inches from her face. Seth nodded stiffly Paul, and Samantha managed to get in one last hit to Paul's already burning eyes. Paul let out another roar and lunged for Sims's throat. Quil heart sank. Dammit, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Part of him was proud of Embry's girl, she was fighting to the end. She would have made one hell of a--

The she-wolf's howl shattered the night.

Quil twisted in horror. They had certain howls that indicated to un-phased wolves what was going on. That howl was the first one they learned, the most important: imprint in danger. No matter what a wolf was doing, that howl sent him running, it's urgency would raise the dead. It sure as hell would raise Embry. There was a flash of grey, Leah was so damn _fast_, and then the she-wolf barreled into Paul, knocking him away from Sims. Sam and Jared leapt in front of the elders, taking the force of the two canine bodies slamming into them. Leah was snarling horribly and had managed to get her jaws locked around Paul's throat, hanging off of him like a pit bull.

"Shit, Leah doesn't know!" Collin gasped, taking a running leap and phasing midair above Sims, landing on Leah's back and biting down on the ruff of her neck to try and shake her off. Quil cursed as he followed in human form, dashing in to protect his grandfather. Collin was wrong. Leah knew exactly what they were doing, that was why she was so furious. Leah had never wanted this for any of them. Brady came bolting out of the woods at a dead sprint, flinging himself into the dog pile and shoving his whole arm between Leah's jaws and Paul's throat to try and protect Paul. The smell of Brady's blood filled Quil's nostrils immediately, Leah wasn't holding back. Dammit they wouldn't be able to pull this off a second time! Everything was slipping away so fast, they only had one final chance to make this work. Seth must have thought the same thing, because the sandy colored wolf made a dart for Sims.

Quil wished he hadn't have still been looking in her eyes when Seth's jaws closed around her throat.

* * *

"Shush. Easy, Sims, you're okay. It's okay, babe."

Samantha was throwing up what little she'd managed to get in her stomach that day, which wasn't much. Warm masculine arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly. Another set of hands was on her hair, holding it back from her face as she continued to retch. She had blanked out after Seth's teeth had touched her throat, her fear and helplessness finally shutting her brain off to protect her from that final act of violence. An act of violence that apparently never came.

Seth was the one holding her.

Samantha panicked but Seth tightened down on her, his low voice achingly gentle. "I'm sorry, Sims, but we had to. For Embry, we had to. It's okay now, no one's going to hurt you. I've got you." She didn't want him to have her. She wanted as far away from them as she could get.

"Dad," she whispered, still fighting to get loose. Seth only hugged her closer.

"Safe. We were never going to hurt him. I'm sorry, Sims. There's very little in this world that matters enough to you to get enough of a reaction from you. I know it was cruel, but we had to upset you."

"What…_what the hell, Seth_?" she managed to whimper, and she was ashamed that there were tears in her eyes. Samantha tried to fight them off, but they slid silently down her face. She wouldn't break down and sob, but she couldn't stop the tears. She had been so scared. Her dad. Herself. Embry would have been so angry, so hurt if she'd left and never told him goodbye. "_Seth_?"

"We were trying to make you phase, Sims," Seth answered softly. He sounded so very sad. "It was a long shot, your bloodlines are just too far away, but we thought that maybe…we thought that maybe you really were Embry's imprint. That the reason the imprint was all fucked up was because you weren't who you were supposed to be yet. The guys all phased because of more vampires being around, but Leah phased because she was too upset. We'd hoped it would be the same for you, but it didn't work. I don't think it's possible to get you more angry or scared than that. If it is, we can't bring ourselves to do it. This was nearly impossible."

Tears rolled down her face as Samantha went limp in Seth's arms. They had tried to make her phase? Become one of them?

"Let go of me, Seth," Samantha told him harshly. When he didn't, she screamed. It startled him so much that he jerked, although he never once loosened his hold. The other one, the one holding her hair, backed off. She didn't know who it was. She didn't care. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Leah's wolf form, bloody foam on her mouth as she lay flattened and snarling beneath the weight of her Pack mates. Paul sat stretched out on his side next to them, bleeding from his throat but alive. He had the audacity to look at Samantha apologetically.

He had the fucking _audacity_.

"Sims, it's important that we talk about this. You're safe now, please know that. You were never really in danger. You don't even have a scratch on you." Not on the outside maybe. Her inside was pretty messed up.

"I'll keep your goddamn secrets," Samantha snarled, her breath coming in hard, nearly hysterical pants. "Because of Embry. Because of Leah. _The rest of you can go fuck yourselves_."

"Be angry if you have to be, Sims," Seth told her tiredly, still holding her tight. "But if this had worked, it would have been better for everyone. Maybe not for you, but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it would help Embry. I'm sorry we hurt you. It's all okay now, though. Breathe, Sims."

Samantha let out another scream, not bothering to stifle it even though the sound seemed to shock the mass of cursing and snarling off to the side into silence. She screamed because she was furious, all that anger and fear had been bottled up inside and she had never ever felt so goddamn _helpless_ in her life. She screamed because she _hated_ them. She didn't want to be like them. If this was who they were, she _never_ wanted to be like them. She screamed because they had said they were going to kill her father, and there was nothing that could ever take that singular devastating feeling away from her. That realization that she would be left all alone again, and no matter how hard she fought, she couldn't stop it. She screamed because those assholes almost broke her, almost, when she had spent her whole fucking life learning how not to break. _She hated them_. And then Samantha shut her mouth because she didn't have to scream anymore.

Embry was there. It was about damn time.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N Yay, only 11,000 words! Go brevity. In case anyone's interested, the song "Snuff" by Slipknot was what I wrote most of the end of the last chapter and some of this chapter to. It kind of sets the mood. The reviews last chapter were especially kind and very detailed, which is awesome and greatly appreciated. You guys are so cool. :) Thanks to _pinkshirt, eskimogirl58, hilja, KerryH, LucyPenny, mcc3654, teamjacob22, LivingOnFire, jKmcwherter, Ijaa, StealthLiberal, Lolsmileyfacereadingfreak101, _and_ Buffyk0604_. Laters!

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Sixteen

Samantha let out another scream.

She didn't bother stifling it even though the sound seemed to shock the mass of cursing and snarling off to the side into silence. She screamed because she was furious, all that anger and fear had been bottled up inside and she had never ever felt so goddamn _helpless_ in her life. She screamed because she _hated_ them. She didn't want to be like them. If this was who they were, she _never_ wanted to be like them. She screamed because they had said they were going to kill her father, and there was nothing that could ever take that singular devastating feeling away from her. That realization that she would be left all alone again, and no matter how hard she fought, she couldn't stop it. She screamed because those assholes almost broken her, almost, when she had spent her whole fucking life learning how not to break. _She hated them_. And then Samantha shut her mouth because she didn't have to scream anymore.

Embry was there. It was about damn time.

* * *

Jacob Black had never wished more that he was back home where he belonged. Instead he was far away, too far away for even him to do anything more for his wolves. It was one thing to grab one of the Pack and hold him, to reason with him and calm him down. It was another entirely to try and contain an entire intra-Pack fight, one that sent even Jake's head spinning from the rush of images and emotions coming from his phased wolves. Leah was making it worse. Her link to him was nearly as strong as Seth's, and her rage at not just Paul but at her Alpha too had currently left him blocked away from her. That loss of nearly constant contact with his female left the Alpha off-kilter. If he was closer, or if they were all phased, he would have been able to grab them all and slam them to a stop, ending this. Instead he had to sit back and let it unfold, to trust in Seth to take care of things in his stead.

Jake's second better be careful. Embry was more dangerous than any of them had realized.

The Alpha swung his head towards the pup, who had been crunching down the remains of a wild hog they had flushed inadvertently a few minutes ago. They had given up on the idea of beers once they realized that the youngest wolf wasn't going to be able to phase back anytime soon. The pup had spent too much time as a wolf without returning to his normal self and that had made things…problematic. It wasn't so much just calming him down, like it taken each of Jake's Pack when they had first phased. The pup _was_ calm, he just was also kind of stuck. Jake had tried to help, but now he had officially run out of time. He narrowed his eyes, thinking that he couldn't waste any more time on a stranger who wasn't willing to help himself.

The pup wasn't Pack, but Jake's body language made him hunker down and back away a step from the hog, a half eaten shank bone between his jaws. Realizing that he was frightening the kid, Jake phased into human form and jerked on a pair of torn and muddy jeans. Then he looked at Jack solemnly.

"We need to talk."

The pup had finally stopped fleeing, and had reservedly agreed to swing northward when Embry's meltdown had caused Jake to bolt towards home. A brief conversation with Embry earlier that night had convinced Jake that going home might cause the already unstable wolf more internal anger, and that thinking of himself as weak was hurting Embry. Their second conversation that night, in which a phased Embry had seen from Leah's eyes what was happening to Sims, had assured Jake that Embry was nothing resembling weak.

In his initial explosion of fury, Embry had almost ripped himself right out of the Pack.

Jake had held on, talking fast and straining to increase his hold, and the Alpha was pretty sure that if Jack hadn't have been there to draw upon, to anchor from, then maybe Jake would have lost Embry. He had only managed to slow the enraged wolf down, and try to warn Seth that Embry was coming. The energy expended had left Jake exhausted, and then Leah's anger hit a fever pitch and she all but seared the Pack connections, giving Jake a massive headache and cutting him off even further. There was nothing more he could do.

Phasing back to a human dulled the Pack mind almost completely, leaving Jake's wolves as simply a bundle of separate emotions buried inside him, ones that he had to concentrate on to connect with. Seth came in loud and clear and was the only one he could speak with while human, Leah he could feel enough of her emotions that it was as good as talking, and oddly enough Collin had a tendency of flickering in and out when he was especially excited about something. The others remained there, but were too faint to do much with, at least until tonight. Tonight Embry burned like a red-hot poker in Jake's belly, making him grimace as he signaled Jack to phase back.

Warily the ancient wolf did as asked and clothed himself, never raising his eyes from Jake's jaw. Jack was good at being unthreatening, he never would have survived this long if he hadn't. Jake glanced over at the pup, who looked like a large golden retriever guarding a bone from a much meaner dog. The pup flinched and hunkered down even more. So far Jake had tried to protect this kid, not letting him know the danger he was in, concentrating instead on helping him adjust to the traumatic changes phasing brought on. But now Jake had his own to take care of, and this pup wasn't Pack.

"Listen," Jake said shortly, not having time to coddle the pup any longer. "There's four separate Packs between here and the border, and at least double that once you're back in the States. There's probably more but those are the only ones I'm sure of. I don't know much about what's further south, but the leeches en masse won't go past Ecuador, so if you do you'll probably be fucked. Only two Packs that I know of besides mine would consider taking you in instead of trying to kill you, and I don't know that with much certainty. You show too much Alpha promise for another Alpha to risk you growing up and trying to take his Pack, so if you keep running through the wrong territories like you have been, they'll eventually hunt you like we did, only they'll kill you. I've got more important things to deal with right now, so if you're stupid enough to run, I'm not chasing you anymore."

Jake didn't wait for a reaction, choosing instead to spin on his heel and move downwind from the pup, out of sight and out of hearing, if not smell. He didn't bother to check to see if Jack was following, and had left the pup nearly two miles away before settling down on his haunches. He could smell water, lots of it. The Orinoco River was close, and under different circumstances he would have enjoyed seeing it. Right now Jake was a hairbreadth away from ditching the pup altogether and making a run for home, and Jack would have to come with him. Jake wasn't leaving any of his Pack behind again, not now. The older wolf's scent filled Jake's nostrils as Jack stepped up behind him.

"Tell me what I need to know."

Jack stiffened at the command. If there had been a wolf that the Alpha had met so far that needed gentle handling, it was Jack. His early years of phasing and subsequent exile from his own Pack had left Jack wounded. A pack bred animal doesn't survive well alone, and centuries of solitude had made Jack closed off and reticent. Jake would have loved to picked apart the older wolf's brain, to learn everything he could about who they were and how to make his Pack better, but Jack was newly acquired and needed protection himself. So far Jake had respected Jack's privacy, but Jack was Pack now. Embry was his problem too.

The slimmer man walked a few steps away to where the ground was banked, making sure that that he wasn't taller than Jake when he sat down cross-legged. It wasn't that he was refusing to answer, just that he wasn't sure where to start, so Jake directed him.

"You know what's happening with Embry? You felt that?" Jake questioned, and Jack nodded, his face tight.

"You stopped blocking. I felt it. He is…" Jack paused, looking distressed.

Jake switched into Quileute, whispering in a pained voice, "Losing his mind, losing his control. Berserk."

"No, the berserkers were different," Jack was quick to disagree. "Norse, Scandinavia, too far away. The right era but the wrong madness. That was induced rage, uncontrollable and unreasonable. Embry fights for control, can be controlled, he just loses."

"It's getting worse," Jake stated, and Jack nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Will it continue getting worse?"

Jack glanced away, his hand digging into the ground and lifting up a palm full of soil. He let the dirt fall slowly between his fingers. "Yes." He closed his eyes, and Jake waited. Jack continued, his voice dropping into an easy cadence that was familiar to Jake's ears.

"The change is not always…easy. Each son is not the same. Sometimes the change is good and sometimes the change is bad." Jack closed his fist and tapped it against his bare chest, leaving a smudge of dirt over his breast. "It is the man inside that determines his own nature, his spirit is guided by the desires of his heart, be they good or be they bad. Always it is the man, unless a demon has taken over his desires for him. But we that are Pack…we are not men. The wolf is more than just our spirit guide, it is more than the vessel. It feels the earth beneath its paws as we run. It hears the wind in our ears and tastes the blood on our tongues. It cannot communicate this to us, beyond simple needs and wants, suggestions so subtle that we take them without knowing, without thinking.

"But such as we are not the same as men, neither is the wolf inside the same as us. It does not reason, it calculates, it does not love, it owns, it does not wish, it wants and takes. It is itself and it is strong and it does not like being ignored."

"Embry's wolf isn't Embry," Jake stated, and Jack opened eyes that were glazed and unfocused.

"No. It is the same for all of us, but in most wolves, the balance is maintained without struggle. We are two halves co-existing as a whole. We are born together, grow together, decide together. It is not that the gene to phase exists only in us. It is that the ability to become one with the wolf inside, to maintain a balance perfect enough to allow the man and the wolf to join in one nature, it is this that allows us to phase. That balance is genetic. In times of need, when the Cold Ones appear, it is that which allows us to take up the burden, to balance the strength and the fierceness of the wolf and to not let the wolf spirit overwhelm us. It lives through us, fights through us, and dies through us in harmony."

Jack seemed to come to himself somewhat, focusing in on his Alpha. "You have told me your story, Jake. When you phased, you weren't the same as you are now. You were like the pup only stronger, you were the potential without the power. Your power grew as your Pack grew. As our wolves grow and strengthened us, so do you grow as we strengthen you. As Alpha that capability for balance is increased a hundredfold because it is you who steadies us when we slip. If we falter, your control holds the wolf in check while we regain our balance. We are all standing on a tightrope, and you are holding the ends, making sure it stays tight. We keep ourselves on the rope. You keep the rope beneath us."

"Nice metaphor," Jake smirked, but Jack merely curved his lips in acknowledgement of his Alpha's amusement. "So where does Embry fall into this? He's been fine so far."

"Sometimes we make it halfway across the rope before we slip," Jack stated dryly, glancing away again. His eyes once more became unfocused. "The Pack was not always like this. It was many strong, and most stayed phasing through the lives of several wives. Only the imprint would cause a wolf to withdraw from the Pack, and only with the Alpha's help. It was a…difficult process. It is in numbers where you finally see…irregularities. Those who had phased successfully for years would lose themselves, gradually at first, and then more drastically with time. If the Alpha could catch it soon enough, he could help the wolf stop phasing. But once the wolf side had taken over the human side, it would have no want to do that. The wolf side is meaner and stronger than the human side, making the human more aggressive with the capability to back up that aggression. They were then considered a danger to the Pack and to others of the tribe. The wolf was culled."

"Not killed." Jake wasn't asking a question.

"You have only been Alpha for a few years, and already your Pack has become your life, Jake. Tell me this: could you kill Embry right now? Even my own transgressions were not enough for death, only banishment. My Alpha _should_ have killed me instead of culled me. In my Pack Embry would have been culled, driven away the night he was unable to phase back for so long. For a mature wolf that would have been unacceptable. His reaction tonight would have ensured it. Could you kill him instead?"

"No." Jake didn't even have to think about it. Harming his Pack was like deliberately cutting off his own arm, painful and unimaginable. And with the wolf in question being Embry… "But that doesn't mean I'll run him off either. How long was the tribe doing this? Culling those that had grown too unpredictably strong?"

"I'm older than you think," Jack admitted quietly. "And when I phased at fourteen, there were those older than I am now who could not remember a time when we didn't. Possibly always. I don't know."

Jake swore. "You're telling me that the reason we have so many of these aggressive, violent Packs running around like this is because for all those years we took all the really strong wolves and kicked them out of the tribe? That's so goddamn stupid!"

"The world was different. The white man was not here and the land was emptier. Culled wolves usually went mad without the Pack and were killed by other maddened wolves or vengeful Cold Ones. Navajo skinwalkers especially enjoyed finding and killing culled wolves. Their magic was increased exponentially by donning the skin of one of us, and it allowed them to shape shift into either a man or a wolf." Jack's eyes had refocused when Jake had sworn, and now they narrowed dangerously. "We didn't allow many of our brothers to go that way. I'm very good at killing skinwalkers, Alpha."

Jake stared at him for a moment, then rested his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "Sure, sure, good to know," he said in an exasperated tone. "Let's hope that doesn't come up in my lifetime. I have enough to worry about."

"I'm sorry, Jake," Jack sighed. "You can try and force Embry to stop phasing, but the stronger the wolf the harder it is. From what I felt through the Pack connections, he is probably too far gone to successfully do it himself. You are the most powerful Alpha I have ever encountered, so perhaps you may be able to do what others have not done prior to you. But when you cull the Pack, you cull out potential. After so much time it is not surprising that the Pack has dwindled and split itself into so many pieces, weakening itself to so few members, sons only phasing from need. It used to be one in a hundred was culled, if that. Embry phased fourth in your Pack, not counting myself. Those odds are troubling, Jake."

"One thing at a time, Jack. What advice can you offer?"

"Drive him out of the Pack and hope he never comes back. Drive his girl out as well so he has a companion in his misery."

"What better advice can you offer?" Jake snarled and Jack flinched, instinctively dropping himself forward on his hands to make himself smaller. Jake caught his shoulder before he hit his belly, pushing him gently back into his seated position. Jack shivered and rolled his head to the side, showing Jake his throat, and the Alpha sighed. He knew better than to treat Jack this way, the older wolf was skittish enough already. Softening his voice as much as he was able, Jake rephrased his question. "What advice can you offer to help me help Embry, if not phasing is not an option?"

It took Jack a minute to compose himself, and Jake forced himself to wait patiently. Finally Jack licked his lips and whispered, "Embry's human side is overly gentle and caring about his brothers, which means that the wolf side of him is probably one mean bastard. There may be nothing even you can do for him. If you will not cull him…I am aware of my place in the Pack, and am aware of the strengths I have. I will do what I am ordered, Alpha."

"I don't accept that we can't help him," Jake said to himself, his voice hard. "And I will not do that to you. I didn't bring you into my Pack just to shred you, Jack. You're mine just as much as Embry is." Jack said nothing, his eyes once more on his Alpha's jaw as Jake stood up. "Thank you for sharing, brother, I know it was painful for you. Don't phase back. We're leaving, but I'd rather not have you subjected to this at the moment and I need to keep the Pack bond open. I need…Emb needs me back there even if he doesn't know it."

Jake phased and hit the ground running, Jack in human form at his heels. The young Alpha prayed that his and Carlisle's plans, his absence from his brother's side, hadn't killed Embry and ruined his Pack. He wished he had been brutal enough to force information out of Jack sooner, because knowing what he knew now he would never have allowed Embry's girl to get even a blister on her hand. The Pack was turning on itself right now and there was nothing that Jake could do to stop it. Jake prayed that his Beta was as strong as he believed he was, because right now, everything depended on Seth. The Pack was _everything_, and Jake wasn't about to lose a single one of them. He should never have left.

The pup was long gone. Jake never once looked back.

* * *

The lone man stepped up into the clearing, pausing to take in the scene.

Sims was on her knees, retching again from the sheer relief Embry's appearance had caused in her. Seth was behind her, holding her from collapsing face down in the dirt, and a much shaken looking Sue Clearwater was kneeling by her side, gathering her hair up and keeping it away from her face. Leah had calmed down slightly, but in her eyes was a boiling fury that promised she wasn't going let this go anytime soon. Paul bleeding, Brady bleeding, Quil… Embry's eyes locked onto Quil's and younger wolf blanched. Embry had smelled Quil in his bedroom when he'd awoken. Embry knew _exactly_ who had taken his mate into this.

Embry padded barefoot and shirtless up the cliff and paused several few feet away from Seth. Embry's eyes were pitch black, and Seth could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise in an instinctive response to the other wolf. They locked gazes and what Seth saw there made his blood run cold.

"Mom, get in the truck," Seth said softly, his eyes never leaving Embry. Sue ignored him, murmuring something that Seth didn't care about to Sims to try and calm her down. Seth rarely used his Beta voice on humans, and he never had used it on his own mother. "_Mom, get in the truck_." Sue's head snapped up sharply, and then she followed Seth's gaze. She opened her mouth.

"Don't say anything to him, Ma, just back away really slowly and get in the truck. Get Billy and Old Quil in the truck too and get out of here. We can't help you lift Billy in, because none of us are going to move, right guys?"

Silence. No one would move a muscle.

"Sue, do what the boy says, he knows what's best right now," Billy Black said gently, mimicking Seth's soft tone. Sue clamped her mouth shut and did as she was told, standing up. Embry's nostrils flared as Sue's height rose over Sims, and Seth grabbed his mother's arm, pulling her back down.

"Crawling would probably be better," Seth stated quietly. Sue knew her son's tone of voice well enough to realize that she was in a very dangerous situation, so she did as she was told, scooting away from Seth and Sims slowly on her knees. Sims's fingernails dug into Seth's arms, and she made another strangled cry, quieter than her earlier scream but enough to send Seth's heart racing. Embry growled.

"I know you've got to do what you've got to do, Emb," Seth murmured, "but please let my mother get in the truck first and drive away. The things you're about to do are things that she doesn't need to see." Embry had shifted forward on the balls of his feet in response to the tears welling from Sims's eyes, his gaze locked on Seth's. Sims wasn't scared anymore, just panicked and sickened and furiously angry. Seth knew that the only things holding Embry back were Jake's probable command not to phase and Seth's iron tight hold on his girl. If Sims had smelled as terrified as she had earlier, then those things wouldn't have been enough. As it was, the clearing stunk with emotion, too much of it from Sims.

"We didn't hurt her, Emb," Collin spoke up, trying to help. "We would never actually hurt her. We just wanted to see if she could phase, if that would help you."

"Collin, now would be an excellent time to forget you know how to talk," Seth said, his voice still as smooth as honey. "Ma, I don't hear that truck starting yet." Embry vibrated as Sims threw up a final time, panting dry heaves because there was nothing to come up anymore. Sims whimpered Embry's name before going limp in Seth's arms. Embry broke.

Seth swore and leapt to his feet with Sims's back still clasped to his chest, wondering just when the hell Embry had gotten this fast. Instead of ducking away, Seth met Embry's snarling lunge, Sims caught between them. It happened so quickly that the girl seemed to not realize the danger she had been in, only that one moment Seth had been holding her in an inescapable grip and the next he had dumped her into Embry's arms. Seth sprang back to give them room, his hand digging into the dirt as he skidded to a stop. Embry twisted sideways and dropped down into a crouch, Sims kneeling on the ground with her face buried in his torso, her body blocked from their view by Embry's. His hand holding her head to him was gentle. The other dug into the dirt at his feet as a clenched fist. They were both at eyelevel and closer now, and Seth wasn't surprised in the least to see Embry's lips curl up as he bared gleaming white teeth.

Oh yeah, Embry was mad.

"_Let Leah go_." That was not what Seth had expected to hear as Embry's first words, and he certainly hadn't expected the strength in the other wolf's voice. It reminded him of Jake when they had first begun phasing and Sam was still Alpha, when Jake was mad and not wanting to listen to Sam. Strong. Seth was stronger, though.

"As soon as Mom's gone," Seth countered and Embry's eyes narrowed dangerously, half lidded and dark. "We will wait until then."

"Sue. _Go_."

The poor woman had been scrambling to try and help Old Quil in the truck and it was obvious that the threat implicit in Embry's voice upset her. Billy Black frowned and wheeled forward a step.

"Now son--," he started and Embry let out a full throated roar, making everyone but Seth, Sam, and Sims cringe.

"_Don't call me that_," Embry snarled, eyes never leaving Seth's despite who he talked to. Seth was the biggest threat here and Embry knew that. "No one has the right to call me that. I phased when Leah howled and Jake told me everything before he made me phase back. Everything. You agreed to this, you _wanted_ this Billy, so don't you dare call me that." His eyes flickered over to the humans.

"My decision," Seth shifted just enough that he blocked Billy from Embry's line of sight, drawing Embry back to him.

"Jake's decision," Embry snapped.

"My choice--"

"_Jake's_ choice, Seth! You just could have tried to stop it. Sam could have tried. Paul could have tried," he called out those ranked above him. Then he snarled deeply. "_Quil_ sure as hell should have tried. You hurt Sims, you hurt _mine_, and I claim fault."

"I hear you, brother," Seth intoned, having no choice but to. Jake had set down laws that ruled Pack behavior and dictated fights. Despite his rage, Embry was following the rules, which meant he wasn't entirely out of his head. Yet.

"I hear you," Sam and Quil murmured in unison and the injured Paul rose to his feet, swaying a little unsteadily as blood dripped from his neck. He howled.

Embry sucked in a hard breath, even though his hand stayed gently cradling the back of Sims's head. "You assholes. You send me out there every night to patrol, to defend people we don't know, to throw down my life to protect people _we don't know_. But she's expendable? My girl counts less than strangers?"

"You don't see how she's changed you, Embry," Billy said quietly.

"I don't care how she's changed me. I love her, that's enough for me. That should be enough for you, for the whole Pack too. That should make her matter even more than the others. I want her to have imprint status."

"That's impossible--" Billy started to say, but Seth cut him off.

"Agreed."

"Seth!" Billy exhaled sharply, but Seth ignored his frustration.

"Jake will fully support my decision, Mr. Black," Seth told the older man formally. "As an unofficial imprint, the Council may not interfere with Samantha Carter, and will only do so at risk from the wolf imprinted, as per normal. The Pack will not interfere on either side."

"My dad," Sims whispered and Embry growled.

"Joseph Carter is under my protection too," he told them all harshly. "I won't hold back."

Seth paused a moment, then murmured agreement. Billy ground his teeth, and then did the same before wheeling back towards the truck. Seth held his breath the entire time it took for the truck to start up and back away. It wasn't until the elders were gone, and his mother was safe, that he was finally able to breathe again. The darkness of night fell over the group, and even wolf eyes take a moment to adjust. That was the most frightening moment for Seth, half blinded with his ears and nose plugged from the sounds and smells of that ancient truck. He was between Embry and the rest of his Pack, and Embry most likely wouldn't leave Sims…yet. Until she stopped her silent crying, something that was as understandable as it was unnatural coming from her, the other wolf would stay on her. That meant he was burdened down, couldn't move as fast, and wouldn't react as quickly. Seth had exactly as long as Sims's tears fell to diffuse the situation.

Sims was tough as hell. He maybe had a minute.

"Guys, let Leah go like Embry wanted."

Leah snapped her jaws at Sam and Collin, and then leapt to her feet as she was released. She didn't dart to anyone's side. Instead she crouched down and shifted sideways away from them all, settling herself halfway between Embry and Seth. Her message was clear, she wasn't taking sides. Then she growled and shifted half an inch closer to Embry than Seth. She wasn't taking sides…much.

"Embry?" Sims said as she sniffed, and Seth saw her wrap her arms around Embry's waist and turn her face into his side. "Can we just go home? Please…I want to see my dad. Can you take me home?"

"He can't because he's called out me and Sam, Sims," Seth said softly, regretfully. "Leah can take you home if you don't trust one of the guys to do it."

Sims's anger and hurt spiked instantly, and Embry let out a low derisive laugh. "No, Seth. I don't think she trusts them to do that," Embry said in a deceptively mild tone. "And add Paul and Quil to that list."

"No," Seth shook his head. "Sam and I are valid, but you are ranked two ahead of Quil, and Paul's hurt."

"Not acceptable," Embry growled, and Seth growled back protectively.

"Not negotiable."

Embry let out a guttural roar, starting to his feet, but Sims held onto him. Her slim arms stopped Embry easier than a cement wall would have. Sam had moved half a step forward, easing himself closer to Seth.

"Please, Embry, no more fighting. No more today, I can't take any more today," Sims begged quietly, and Embry finally broke gazes from Seth and turned down to her. His hand was still clasped behind her head, and he used it to gently tilt her face upwards. He ran his thumb down her cheek, wiping away her tears. Then he stood up and stepped directly in front of her, between her and the Pack. Sims shivered and brought her knees up to her chest, balling up and hiding her face. If she wanted less protectiveness from Embry, that was not the way to get it.

"Pack rules, Sims," Embry told her flatly. "Unless I want to leave the Pack or let you be vulnerable, I have to address this. Just because they won't interfere with you again doesn't take this back. Let Leah take you home. I'll be there soon."

"Alive?" Sims choked out and the look Embry gave the Pack was vicious.

"You better believe it," he growled.

Sims staggered to her feet and looked at Seth from behind Embry's shoulder. Her face was dirty and streaked from her tears, but her jaw was clenched. She took a step backwards and Embry took one forwards. Seth remained in place. Leah slid sideways until she was between Embry and Sims, slinking backwards so that Sims was forced to retreat back into the woods. They all listened to the sounds of Sims's shoes crunching into the grass, fading finally along with her scent. Embry tipped his head to the side, his only warning.

For the second time that night, Seth wondered just how in the _hell_ Embry had gotten this fast.

* * *

The she-wolf wanted Jake to leave her alone. She was so damn angry at him right now and Jake just needed to leave her alone.

No.

There was a lot of shit going down right now between people that actually mattered to her and Jake should have known better. She was so mad at him, and he seriously needed to fuck off.

No, Lee-Lee.

It was one thing to be like this by accident, but it was entirely another to try and force it on someone else. That's what the leeches did. It was one thing to be a monster and another to try and make someone else one for the Pack's fucking convenience. The worst part about it was for a split second she had almost let it happen, had thought that if Sims phased she wouldn't be the only one, that Embry could be fixed, and that the world would be a better place. That throwing Sims under the bus really was a fair trade. She was so angry at them and at herself. She had almost let it happen.

You did the right thing in the end.

Damn straight she did the right thing in the end, you dumbass male. Now her little brother was going to fight and Seth hated fighting. It was all Jake's fault. Jake agreed, and showed her his worry, his equal concern. If it wouldn't have brought a protective Embry down on her, she would have lifted her muzzle and howled. Comfort and love wrapped around her like a blanket, for a moment holding away her anger and hurt.

Samantha sniffed and tripped on a branch.

Leah shook off the comfort like it was water drops. She didn't need to hide behind her Alpha to pretend she was something she was not. She knew what she had and hadn't done. And Jake needed to leave her the hell alone. Just then Embry, Seth, and Sam phased into her head, a tangle of teeth and claws and blood and pain and _rage_…it cut off abruptly, leaving Leah alone in the darkness. Jake had blocked her from the fight to protect her. Stupid fucking Alpha.

Alone had never been what Leah wanted.

* * *

Samantha blindly followed the grey she-wolf through the woods, utterly lost and completely dependent on Leah to keep her safe and on track. The irony of that was not lost on her. Her mouth tasted of bile and her head hurt, a by-product from crying, something she had only done twice in the last ten years. It might have helped if Leah had been in human form, but the older girl stayed wolf and stayed silent. Whatever Leah thought about tonight, she wasn't in the mood to share. Samantha knew the feeling.

It occurred to her that right now Embry was fighting, fighting over her and fighting for her, and that instead of having his back she was fleeing like a coward. Paul, Quil, and Seth had quite clearly proved her inability to face them down, but it shamed Samantha that she wasn't there with him. It shamed her more that she had folded the way she had. She should have stood stronger, held out longer, fought down her fear and kept her spine straighter. If she had than maybe Embry, who had already had one hell of a day, wouldn't feel compelled to be fighting for her.

Fighting for her. There was nothing romantic about that at all, not to Samantha. She swooned over naps on a couch and gentle kisses and jokes shared just between them. This was violent and borderline barbaric and there was nothing romantic about having someone she loved ready to either hurt for her or hurt someone he cared about over her. They had to fight monsters every night…they shouldn't have to fight each other. They shouldn't have done what they had done to her, and Samantha was furiously hurt over it, but this part was wrong and she should have done more to stop it.

Samantha's stomach twisted in response to her intentions, but it didn't stop her feet from digging into the ground.

"Leah, I need to go back."

The she-wolf looked at her for the first time, brown eyes gleaming in the darkness, and Leah snorted derisively. She started off again, but paused when she noticed Samantha wasn't following. Leah growled softly and Samantha blanched, flinching away. The she-wolf dropped to her belly immediately, a sign of passivity that might have made Samantha feel better under different circumstances. It had been a long time since Samantha had been physically frightened by something, but in the last several months the list had grown. Vampires had slipped down a notch, with the wolves now topping the list. Embry had told her that fear smelled sharp, like lemon juice on turning meat, and she had laughed at the description. It wasn't nearly so funny now, watching the she-wolf flaring her nostrils at the scent before phasing back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Leah said defensively, folded her arms over her bare chest and glaring over Samantha's shoulder. There were crimson stains on Leah's jaw, bloodstains from protecting her. Samantha shivered and let out an oath, but she walked over to Leah and reached for Leah's cheek. Leah shifted backwards, turning her glare on Samantha.

"Hold still." At Leah's continued glare, Samantha's mouth tightened. "Paul's blood is on your face and I would like to get it off. Of the very long list of things that I want to do right now, it's one of the few that I can actually accomplish. If you can attack your own Pack for me, you can hold still, Leah."

Leah blinked, but then did as requested, her jaw clenched unhappily. Samantha had never wiped blood off a naked woman before, and hoped that she never would again. She was much too short to be that close to Leah's chest.

"We need to go back," Samantha told the older girl quietly, scrubbing at Leah's jaw with her sleeve. "There's nothing I can do to help, but I can't just leave him up there."

"Embry can handle himself. Seth can handle Embry, and Sam…" Leah drifted off, shaking her head as Samantha stepped back. "You're right, there's nothing you can do to help, and you don't want to see it. They're fighting phased, and it's getting pretty rough. I can't take you back there, not anymore."

"Is Embry okay?" Samantha asked in a small voice, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she looked back the way they came. "Are they hurting him?"

Leah didn't lie to her or try to comfort her, meeting Samantha's eyes directly. "Emb took them both on at once. The outcome was determined before it started, and he knew that. He's carving out a place for you in our Pack by sheer strength, Samantha. If you're out because of this I need to know. I know what they did was fucked up, and I'm pissed as hell about it but that's my brother and my…and Sam up there. If you want out then tell me now. Otherwise Seth and Sam have to fight, because if they don't then Emb's going after Paul and Quil and that would be bad. Really really bad."

Samantha closed her eyes, trying to hear any sounds of the wolf fight in the wind but there was nothing. She shivered.

"I don't know what to think and what to feel. I'm so damn angry, and I'm scared, and I want to go home. I just want Embry here too."

"If he can walk when this is over, then he'll come by your house," Leah promised softly, turning away. "I'll make sure of it. Come on, chica."

Really what else could she do? As the naked girl once more became wolf and headed off into the trees, Samantha had no choice but to follow.

* * *

It would probably be better to sneak in through the backdoor of his girl's home, instead of bleeding his way through the front.

Embry hadn't even stepped out of the woods and into her backyard when he heard the tell tale click of a shotgun being loaded. He knew exactly who was waiting for him on the back porch, who had taken a swig of beer before loading the gun, but he never expected that Joseph Carter would actually use it. It was in the middle of the night and even though everyone but the Pack and Joe were sleeping right now, the sound of a gun going off in town would wake up the whole neighborhood. Joe was a jerk but he wasn't stupid. Embry's opinion was reaffirmed when the dirt by his feet kicked up.

Son of a bitch had a silencer.

"I can't believe you just shot at me," Embry told him, a little shocked. After everything that had happened tonight, getting shot at while in human form had never occurred to him. Joe grunted from his seat on the steps and reloaded the gun that rested across his knees.

"I didn't shoot _at_ you, boy," he rumbled, hefting the gun up against his shoulder. "If I'd shot at you, you'd be shot. I shot at that bare spot in front of your left foot."

"That silencer is illegal, could get you in big trouble with the feds, sir," Embry murmured, kicking the dirt back to cover the hole in the ground. Joe drained his beer and belched.

"No more trouble than half the shit you've been doing tonight, boy. Are you just gonna stand there, skulking in the woods all night?"

"Are you going to shoot at me again?" Embry asked warily. Bullets would bounce off his skin, but could ricochet back at Joe, or worse, back into the house at Sims.

"Depends. If you're the reason Sam dragged herself in here an hour ago looking like a beaten and frightened dog, then yeah. I think I'm probably going to shoot _at_ you again," Joe drawled lazily as he stood up. Not for the first time Embry wondered just how large this man would have been if the Cullens had come into the area sooner, and the previous generation had phased. He would probably have been bigger than Jake was now.

His question was valid. Was Embry the reason Sims was hurt?

"I didn't stop it in time, sir," Embry said regretfully, stepping out into the dim moonlight that barely illuminated the yard. "So I would say that yes, I'm the reason. Is she okay?"

"That stupid girl's been throwing up since she got home…holy hell, boy, you look like shit." Joe whistled between his teeth, leaning his hip against the railing. Embry said nothing. He knew exactly how he looked. The worst of the gashes had closed on the walk here, but Embry's jeans were barely appropriate and his limbs and torso were a mass of bleeding wounds that might actually end up scarring. He also knew that Sam and Seth weren't looking much better, and that filled him with a grim satisfaction.

"I know the rest of us here on the rez are supposed to be blind as a fucking bat," Joe grunted, "but there ain't a lot of things that can do something like that to you, Call. If you want in my house to see her, then I'm getting an explanation."

"I don't like people fucking with Samantha, sir," Embry replied in a cold voice. "And I made sure it won't happen again. That's all you need to know about it."

Joe watched him for a minute then sat back down on the steps, right in the middle so that Embry couldn't easily get past. He lit a cigarette and tipped the pack at Embry. Embry snorted and shook his head. Joe picked his gun back up, pointing it at Embry and sighting down it. Embry said nothing, standing with his body held easy, and Joe chuckled before lowering the shotgun and resting the barrel along one long leg.

"Sam ever tell you she looks just like her momma?"

It came out of left field and made Embry blink. He was only partially concentrating on Sims's dad, listening more to the sounds inside the house. Sims was still awake, and she had showered so that she no longer stunk of fear. That was good, he hated that smell. On her he despised it. She was lurking just behind the door, listening to the conversation. It wasn't like his girl to stay inside like this, and he frowned.

"No, sir," Embry finally replied, turning his attention back to the older man. "She doesn't say much about her."

"She wouldn't," Joe grunted, but there was a hint of pride in his voice. "Sam's too smart to live in the past, always watches what's going on around her. She gets that from her momma too. I hate having her here, every damn thing she does reminds me of Melissa."

Joe smacked the shotgun barrel against his thigh, face growing softer for just a second before his normal belligerence returned. He spat at the ground beside him.

"But Sam's momma was a stupid woman who never knew when to quit on someone, and Sam's the same way. Ain't no one cared enough about Mel to run me off. I don't really give a shit about Sam, but I figure I owe it to Mel to act the part," Joe spat again, and then smirked at Embry. "Plus I've been itching to make a point out of one of you punk ass little shits. Shooting you might just be worth the cost of the bullet, Call."

"If you think you can, you're welcome to try, sir," Embry drawled, recognizing an idle threat when he saw one. Sims's dad wasn't going to do it…probably. "But you'll have to wait, though, because Samantha wanted me here and she takes precedence at the moment."

"Shooting him wouldn't be a good idea, dad," Sims said quietly from inside the screen door, where she had just moved into sight. She didn't have a scratch on her, and her damp hair was slicked neatly up into a bun, but Embry had never seen her look that bad. Maybe it was the look in her eyes…Embry knew now exactly what Joe had been talking about. She seemed thinner and smaller than normal, lost in a worn men's flannel shirt that wasn't his. Sims tensed when she saw Embry's wounds, but she made no move to do anything. "And I'm not sure you can run him off unless he wants to be run off. Shooting him might just piss everyone off."

"You're probably right, Sam," Joe chuckled bitterly. "Wouldn't want to be thrown to the wolves would I? You sure as hell took a beating, didn't you boy?"

"It was a fair enough fight, sir," Embry replied, thinking that only Joe Carter would want to have a friendly conversation while Embry's blood was soaking through his jeans. Passive aggressive son of a bitch.

"You gonna let anyone touch her again, Call?" Joe suddenly growled, a sudden and unusual heat in his eyes and Embry straightened, meeting his glare.

"If they try, this time I might _actually_ lose my temper…Sir."

Joe stared at him for a moment, and then barked out a gruff laugh. He glanced back over his shoulder, taking his eyes Embry. "Stop hiding in there like a fucking rabbit, girl. Your man took a beating for you, so go get his ass a beer. Get me one too."

Embry placed his foot on the step next to Joe's hip, having already removed the gun from Joe's lap. Embry unloaded it before handing gun and bullets back to the Joe. He looked calmly down at the large man, glad that his wolf half had exhausted itself fighting tonight and Embry was left entirely in control. "I told you I don't like people fucking with Samantha, sir. It includes you too." He then backed off to a more suitable distance. "I know it's late, but if you don't mind, I'd like go inside and see her."

"And if I do mind?" If seeing Embry move that fast had startled him, Sims's father never showed it for an instant. He did give Embry a calculating look though.

"It would be easier if you didn't," Embry admitted. "But your house, sir, so of course your rules."

Joe snorted and stood up again. "Which you'll just break at your own convenience," he muttered, stretching his arms over his head. Joe glanced at the sky first, then back down to Embry. "Honestly, I don't give a shit what you two do. I've never been a babysitter and I ain't planning on starting now. But I don't want to hear nothing, got it? And if you get her pregnant, boy, that's your problem, not mine. Sam!"

Sims slipped outside the door and gave her father an opened beer. She knew better than to do the same for Embry. As much as he might want one too, fetching him anything at her father's bellowed command would only make Embry angry at her father. The last thing his girl would want to do was bring more down on Joseph Carter that night. Embry stood at the bottom of the steps and waited as Joe stomped inside the house, leaving them alone. Sims had her arms wrapped around her waist, her body tightened up and withdrawn in a way he had never seen before. If Embry hadn't have used up every ounce of his anger to take on both Seth and Sam, it might have enraged him. Instead he said nothing as Sims opened the door for him.

"Come on, I'll get you cleaned up," she said softly, taking his blood stained hand. Embry paused a moment, scrutinizing her closely. Her eyes only flickered up to him once, but that little bit told him all he needed to know. Embry followed Sims into her house and over to the bathroom, instinct telling him to keep his distance and not move in too closely. He wanted to hug her, hold her tight, but that wouldn't have been a good idea. Joe could have said it nicer, but rabbit was a good descriptor for her right now. Sims looked ready to bolt, for all the death grip she had on his hand, and when he closed the door behind them she jumped a little.

The bathroom was small, but it was clean compared to Embry's own, at least until Embry stood in the middle of it and unbuttoned his jeans. Samantha was wetting a dark colored washcloth in the sink and glancing at her face, he paused. His jeans were ruined, and two hours ago he would have thought nothing of stripping in front of her. But now?

The wolf was afraid their mate was damaged. Embry was worried about that too.

"Maybe you should get in the shower?" Sims suggested quietly, her eyes still not meeting his. "Without jeans would be easier…"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Embry told her gently. Sims turned around and he lifted a hand to her face, glad she didn't flinch away. She didn't lean into his touch either, so he dropped his hand and did as she said, stripping and stepping barefoot into the bathtub. He had half expected her to turn on the showerhead so he could just douse himself clean, but she turned the water on at the lower faucet, re-soaking her washcloth before kicking off her socks and stepping in next to him.

The pressure of the cloth against ripped skin made him hiss, but Embry kept quiet. There weren't many places on his body that had escaped unscathed, but he noticed that Sims kept brushing her fingertips against the skin that had. His left elbow, his right hipbone, his wrists. She was as careful as possible, but by the time the blood and dirt had been cleaned from already scabbing wounds, Embry _hurt_. Still he kept quiet, head bowed passively.

She had a pair of his boxers that she sometimes slept in, and she said she would go get them for him. Embry dried off, wincing and wishing he wasn't getting bloodspots on her towel. When she hadn't come back in five minutes, Embry jerked his jeans back on and went looking for her.

Sims was in her bedroom, sitting on the floor next to a small trashcan. She was balled up with her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her arms. His boxers were clenched between white fisted knuckles, and when he opened the door, she stayed still. Embry sighed silently and padded over to her after closing the door behind him, making sure his steps were loud enough to be heard by human ears. He took the boxers and changed slowly, giving her a moment to get used to the fact he was standing there next to her, another wolf hovering over her. Then he settled down on his back on the floor next to her, a hairbreadth away but not touching. His wounds made it uncomfortable as hell, and the trashcan near him smelled of bile, but he stayed where he was.

Embry wasn't going to tell his girl that everything was okay. It wasn't, she wasn't, and even though he had made sure it wouldn't happen again, that didn't take tonight back. Just because Embry had just been in the toughest fight of his life, newborn war included, didn't make this part any less tough. Sims was strong and proud and tough as hell, and seeing her on her knees tonight, shaking and broken, had changed him. The parts of him that loved her, the parts that needed to protect what was his, had slid around and rearranged themselves. He felt different now, rawer and stronger. It was wrong to think that her hurt had made him more powerful, but it had. Tonight he had not only stopped fighting his wolf for the second time, he had deliberately brought it out to help him. Embry had released his hold the moment Sims had been out of harm's way, and together wolf and man had avenged their mate. That being done, the wolf was satisfied with its part and had wisely left Embry to deal with Sims as he saw fit.

Embry wasn't sure he knew what to do.

"I was coming back," Sims told him, making the statement sound like an apology.

Embry ran his thumb over Sims's big toe. The nail was still painted pink from his birthday party, chipped a little but still pretty. Kind of like her. She'd never been perfect for him, polished and pristine, but he'd still liked what she had. He'd still loved her with everything he'd got. Sims drew in a shaky breath. Embry was tempted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her tightly, but instinct again guided him. He stayed where he was and moved on to her next toe.

"The floor's dirty, it'll be bad for your wounds," Sims said, face still in her arms. "Do you just want to go to bed?"

Embry tugged her toe lightly, and he heard a little pop, like cracking one's knuckles. Her foot relaxed in response, so he went to her third toe and began wiggling it back and forth beneath his thumb. It must have tickled because her leg jerked.

"Embry, stop it," she told him, sounding just a touch exasperated, lifting her head but staring at the floor. "Do you want to go to bed now?" Embry took her ankle in his hand and pulled it across his mangled chest, massaging the arch of her foot exactly how he knew she liked it.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked in a small voice as she ducked her head again.

"I shattered Sam's jaw," Embry said quietly. "I broke both his arm and his leg and at least four of his ribs before we phased. They had to call Cullen to stitch Seth's side because I opened him up from shoulder to hip all the way to the bone before they took me down. I'm exhausted, I hurt inside more than I do outside, and crawling into bed with you sounds better than anything I can think of. But all that doesn't really matter, not when you won't even look me in the eye. I know you're not scared of me, but you're not okay. I'm not going to go to sleep and risk you internalizing all this shit tomorrow, pretending you're fine. Tonight's not over until this is."

Sims nodded into her arms but remained quiet. Embry pulled her other ankle onto his chest, rubbing it like the first. The action had uncurled Sims, and she leaned back against her bedroom wall, staring up at the ceiling. After a moment she wrapped her arms around her stomach, rolled over, and threw up into the trashcan. It was mostly dry heaves so Embry stayed where he was, but he kept his hand locked around her ankle, thumb rubbing her tendon soothingly. Sims wiped her mouth off and sat back, her body trembling a little.

"I don't know why I keep throwing up, but I do," Sims whispered to him. Her voice broke a little, and he remembered saying the same kind of thing to his mother when he was a child. Then she glanced up at him, her pretty eyes full of anger and self disgust, and above all disillusionment so deep that it hurt him to see it nearly as much as it hurt her to feel it. Embry's hands found her waist, her back found the bed, his body found hers. He pressed her down with his weight, covering every inch of her protectively.

"Talk to me, tell me," he told her, holding her gaze as she fought back tears.

"I don't blame them for trying," Sims choked out, grabbing his mauled bicep for support. "I'm not stupid, in hindsight I understand. But I don't want to be helpless. I've never been helpless, never been surrounded like that. They were on all sides, Embry, and I couldn't get away…I kept trying and I couldn't get away." Her words came out faster in panicky breaths. "Mom told me to take care of dad but I couldn't stop Brady and I couldn't stop Paul and he was…and they were going to…"

Sims broke off with a strangled gasp as she tried to catch her careening emotions, but Embry was having none of that. It was his job to catch her, dammit.

"Look at me, Sims," he insisted when she tried to hide her face in her hands, and he pulled them away when she didn't comply.

"Embry, I tried…I couldn't…"

He held her face steady between his palms. Then he arched her backwards, fastening his mouth over her throat and sucking hard at the sensitive skin there. Sims gasped, and knowing that he had her attention, Embry flipped them over so that she was draped across his torso. It burned like hell, but he hiked her further up his chest and pressed her face against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"It's never going to happen again, Samantha," he promised her. "I'm never going to allow anyone, friend or enemy, to put their hands on you again."

"I know," she said weakly, but then her voice strengthened as she repeated her words. "I know, Embry."

"You know I'll tear this whole fucking world apart for you, right?" he growled, and he was pleased that his growl didn't scare her. Instead it made her exhale and bury her face deeper into his flesh. "When I heard Leah's howl, I ran outside and phased. I saw…I saw what was happening through Paul's eyes. Jake was there and he tried to hold me from you. I've never been able to come anywhere close to saying no to him, but when he told me to stop, I think I almost pulled loose from him, from them all."

"I don't understand."

"I almost left the Pack," Embry admitted, and now that he thought back on it, a shudder went through his limbs. That would have been bad. For years now the Pack was all he knew, his family and his life. "Not intentionally, but I couldn't obey that order. I couldn't not try and protect you. You know I'll always find you, I'll always fight for you no matter what, right?"

"I know that too," Sims nodded against his shoulder. "I'm not sure I deserve it, but I know it."

They laid there quietly for awhile, and Embry rolled so that he was curled around her. Tucked in tight, she seemed to be getting a hold on herself. At least she hadn't pulled loose to find the trashcan again. Embry stroked her back and shoulders, not really realizing that he was murmuring words of comfort until they began to bring small half smiles to her lips. He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away, scrunching her nose up.

"I need to scour my mouth out before that," Sims told him, and he chuckled, leaning over and kissing her jaw instead. The movement made his shoulders flex and he grimaced. Sims must have noticed because she made an unhappy noise in her throat.

"You're all shredded up, baby. You look like you threw down with a giant can opener."

"Two of them," he corrected her, mostly for his pride. She gave him a strange look, and he adopted his best haughty tone of voice. "Honestly, sweetheart. If you really think it only takes one can opener to take me down, then we need to have a long talk about your level of confidence in me."

"Sorry, Embry," she murmured, correcting herself. "Two can openers."

"Damn straight." He waited and when the response that he had wanted most didn't come, Embry rolled over and began unbuttoning her shirt. Sims seemed like she was going to object, but then she sank down passively beneath him, not helping but not stopping him. She even ran her fingers through his hair acceptingly as he worked off her bra. Embry cradled both of her breasts in his hands tenderly, then he squished them together, stuck his face between them and blew the loudest wettest raspberry he could.

Sims choked in surprise, then burst out in laughter so loud that he had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle her when he burrowed in deeper and did it again. For the second time that night she hit uselessly at the face and body of a wolf above her, and Embry made sure to ruthlessly attack both nipples and her belly button with the same treatment. Despite Sims being muffled, they still got bellowed at and something heavy slammed into her door. It was either a fist or the butt end of a shot gun, neither of which Embry was particularly concerned with, not when a true smile was finally gracing her face.

God, he loved her.

Eventually he let her escape and Sims stole her shirt back, one that was starting to smell as much like him as it was Joe Carter, and she snuck off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She came back a couple minutes later with a cold beer in one hand and a massive roast beef sandwich that had him groaning in appreciation before she had even handed it to him. She sat next to him cross-legged, inspecting his wounds as she shook her head, a tiny smile on her face. She still looked worn and worked, but she looked better than how he had found her. That was good.

"Only you would fix all of this by slobbering all over me, Embry," Sims chuckled, and he winked at her mid-bite.

"Anytime you need slobbering, gorgeous, just let me know," he smirked and she flicked his wrist in response. It wasn't like she could hit him right now, and he was tempted to take advantage. Instead Embry inhaled his sandwich, drained the beer in one drink, and then grabbed up his girl, dragging her down next to him to sleep. It had been one shitty day. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Sims lay quietly in his arms, and Embry wished that she would fall asleep, because he would be damned if he did first. The last time that happened, all hell had broken lose. She played with the hem of his boxers idly, and it was a sign of his exhaustion that it didn't raise his interest…much.

"Embry?"

"Hmmm?"

"The slobbering…it didn't fix it," Sims admitted. "Not really."

"I know." He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. His.

"What happens now?" she asked softly, tracing his hipbone with her thumb.

"Now we sleep," Embry told her simply. "We skip morning workouts because it's nearly dawn already, I go to work and you go to school. After you get done with your volunteer stuff, we go back to training. We go back to our life."

"Just like that?" Sims shook her head. "Forget everything, like none of this horrible night ever happened?"

"No," he kissed the top of her head gently. "It happened. And don't ever think for one instant that I'll forget that. But we have a lot of horrible nights, the Pack does, and if we allow ourselves to dwell on them too long then we'd never be able to function normally. We can't do what we do if we lose the little things, like school and work and roast beef sandwiches. We get the hell knocked out of us, we get back up, and we start over again. It's all we can do."

"You're a better person than I am. I don't want to see them tomorrow," she told him in a hard voice, and he kissed her again soothingly when her eyes watered a little. "I don't want to see them _ever_."

"That's your choice, and I won't blame you. But they're my Pack, and I don't have that option." Embry was quiet a moment, and then spoke softly. "If I was a less selfish man I'd tell you that you'd be better without me, but I don't believe it. I believe that I'm better with you, and that you're better with me. We're supposed to have each other and I'm not giving you up without a fight."

"Obviously," Sims smiled, kissing one of his smaller, almost healed cuts.

"Obviously." She fell quiet for so long that he thought she might have fallen asleep, but then she shifted in closer.

"Hey Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for rescuing me." Then she yawned, curled up, and finally fell asleep. Embry pressed his forehead to hers and shut his eyes, thinking as he drifted off himself that the rescue was mutual.

The wolf roused itself enough to watch over them all, just in case.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N I know I didn't write the fight scene, but if you are interested it will be in the Paul/Cassie story, from Paul's point of view.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N Only three or four chapters left of this fic, so the pace is picking up. (Can I finish in under 250,000 words? Lol. Probably not.) Hopefully this and the next chapter will clear up some of the confusion the last chapter caused. Thanks as always to my reviewers: _LivingOnFire, eskimogirl58, KerryH, hilja, Buffyk0604, mcc3654, teamjacob22, LucyPenny, StealthLiberal, _and_ twiceasbold_. I love all the feedback I've been getting! You guys leave great reviews. :)

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Seventeen

"Sims. Sims, wake up, sweetheart."

The morning light on her closed eyelids made Samantha groan and she rolled over, away from the light and into a source of heat. She buried herself into that heat, mumbling an uncompromising, "No."

The heat vibrated beneath her cheek, and a warm familiar voice wrapped around her, filled with amused affection. "Come on, gorgeous, it's time to get up."

"No, it isn't."

"You have school, sweetheart," Embry reminded her, and if his voice wasn't so nice in her ear she might have been tempted to kick him out of her bed.

"No, I don't," Samantha disagreed, burrowing deeper where it was even warmer but blessedly dark.

"Not only do you have school, you have your first finals today too, don't you?"

Was he trying to make her hate him? Samantha yawned against rock hard abdominal muscles, her words muffled by the blankets piled up around her.

"I'm not going. I got picked on unfairly last night and have decided it's both my right and inclination to hide all day in bed and pout. Plus, final examinations are an invention of early day white-bred English nobility and their use was forced upon and utilized by their underpaid, underappreciated governesses, whom despite their educational prowess were pitied and held in mild contempt by those that employed them. Being a self respecting woman of non-Anglo American descent, it is my duty and privilege to identify such blatant acts of sexism and racism and make a personal stand against them."

Silence, then a smack on her ass. "That's my girl. Now get up, I want some breakfast."

"Women of the world, unite," Samantha mumbled, lifting a sleepy fist in the air and waggling it around a bit before letting it collapse over her face. "The shape shifters must go down."

"Well, if that's what it takes to wake you up…"

Apparently having her lower half attacked mercilessly by skilled fingers was exactly what it took to wake her up. Embry smirked at her as he dressed himself, and the now wide awake Samantha lay strewn across her bedding, panting and appreciative. He grimaced a little when he had to don his torn and bloodstained jeans, which looked just a touch more scandalous this morning then they had last night. The wounds on his chest and back had closed during the short time they'd been sleeping, although it was hard to tell beneath the crusted bloodstains. At least that would cover the advanced healing from curious eyes. Embry dug through Samantha's gym bag, where she kept what clothes she had, and found his hoodie.

"It's too hot for this, but it'll have to do," he grunted. "My truck's still at the dojo and I've got some better clothes in there. We can grab the truck and get some chow, then I'll drop you off at school if you want. My first lesson isn't until nine."

Samantha glanced at the alarm clock and groaned. "You really woke me up an hour and a half before school? When we only got four hours of sleep? That's cruel, Embry."

He gave her an innocent look. "What? I wanted breakfast." She threw her pillow at him, still sprawled contentedly. Embry let it hit him in the face just to make her happy, and then he went back to the bed, kissing her soundly on the nose before flexing his arm beside his head. "I kicked some major ass last night, sweetheart, and guns like these need to be reloaded regularly. I'll buy," he offered in enticement.

"You always buy."

"Yep." Embry hopped off the bed and dug into her bag a second time. He tossed a fresh shirt at her and a pair of jeans that he had bought her. Then he grinned and held up a lacy black thong, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"No way," Samantha rolled her eyes, finding her bra from the night before and pulling on the shirt. "Finals mean granny panties. I'm not trying to remember my way through American history with a string cutting my ass in half."

"Bummer." Embry gave the thong a regretful look and tucked it neatly back in the duffel bag, looking through the rest of her underwear selection. Then he grinned at her. "Hate to break it to you, sexy, but it's one of these or nothing. Did we forget laundry day?"

Samantha slumped on the bed and growled a little when the black lace dangled hopefully over her head. She grabbed them and wrinkled her nose at Embry. "Fine," she said, shaking the material in his face. "But if you hadn't gone all uber-wolf for my sake last night then you wouldn't be getting this."

If Samantha hadn't learned last night just how useless she really was at attacking Pack members, she would have been tempted to beat the smug expression off his face. As it was Embry was disgustingly upbeat, and she did throw a tennis shoe at him when he began prodding her to move faster. "Come on. It's an hour roundtrip to Forks and back, and you're cutting into my eating time, Sims."

Well, they couldn't have that.

Embry grinned at her as he ducked a second shoe and waited for her to finish getting ready. It didn't take long, just scrubbing her teeth really quickly and tossing her hair up into its usual ponytail. Embry grabbed her book bag for her and followed her out of the house. Joe was nowhere to be seen, holed up in his bedroom and dead to the world. They trotted down the mostly empty street, and after Embry changed swiftly in the dojo, they headed out of town. Samantha smirked as she watched him grab a pack of gum out of the glove box and pop several pieces in his mouth. Embry chewed vigorously and then spit them out of the window.

"The multiple packs of gum always in the truck are starting to make more sense. And here I just thought you had gnarly breath," she teased, and Embry winked at her.

"Busy man's toothbrush, Sims," he told her with a lazy grin. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove, and he looked so relaxed that it made her smile. It also confused her a little.

"Embry, at risk of breaking your good mood…" she started hesitantly, and he reached over and took her hand in his.

"Why am I in such a good mood?" he finished for her with a wry grin. Samantha nodded, and Embry shrugged. "I don't know. Yeah, I guess I should be really pissed, you know? I'm still not happy that you were treated the way you were, but I was able to call the Pack to account for it. I aired my grievances with them and they made reparations. Seth gave me what I wanted, more protection for you. Now that I have that, it makes me feel better."

"Protection?"

"Yeah. With the Pack agreed that you're an unofficial imprint-"

Samantha held up her hand, cutting him off. "Slow down for a second, Embry. I was kind of having a 'moment' when all of that was being decided. You know, crying, puking, generally freaking out, so I wasn't really on my A game," she drawled. "I'm aware you boys were playing Pack politics last night, but beyond the grrr factor, most of it was above my head. Explain please in non-Pack lingo for the newbie."

Embry nodded, choosing his words carefully. "Okay. Well, you understand what imprinting is."

"Yeah, that part I've got. Pretty much it's everything I'm not," Samantha said dryly, and Embry gave her hand a squeeze.

"The imprint is the most important thing to the wolf," Embry explained. "She becomes the center of his universe, and with that there lies some certain problems. The wolf is ultra protective of his imprint, obviously. Well, back when the Pack first started, all we had in terms of how to run a Pack was what little Old Quil remembered and Sam's best guess. In comes Jacob. After a while of phasing and taking over the Pack, he started setting down rules that made a lot of sense. We already had rules about the obvious things, like not to phase in front of people and not to talk about it. But Jake…he's really good at seeing the whole picture, you know? He saw that the Pack didn't always agree with the Council, and he also saw how volatile we could be, especially those of us that had an imprint to protect. So Jake set down other rules for us."

"About the imprints," Samantha stated and Embry nodded.

"About everything, really. It helps avoid conflicts of interest," Embry told her, still tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Traditionally, the Pack is under the direction of the Council, and has to take orders from them. Realistically, the Pack is under the control of the Alpha. We do what the Council says, and we do what the Alpha says. If the Council and the Alpha disagree, the Pack still does what the Alpha says because we have to. He's the Alpha. This limits the control of the Council. Simultaneously, the Council represents our people, whom the Pack are sworn to protect, so their opinion in essence limits the control of the Alpha. If the Alpha's job is to protect the people, he's not going to utterly ignore the voice of those people. At the same time the Council controls funds that help us Pack members get by, extra money for food, rent if we lose our jobs from too many absences, that kind of thing. Jake doesn't have to do what the Council tells him, but he risks loss of that funding if he strays too far."

"Checks and balances, just like the government," Samantha said, tipping her head to the side as she processed that.

"Exactly like that. It's not that Sue or Billy would ever make a decision that could potentially hurt their kids, but Old Quil is very shrewd and Jake's thinking ahead. There will eventually be others on the Council, and now's the time to set the rules he wants before someone comes in the elders' stead who's less reasonable. One of the rules Jake set down was that the Council was forbidden from directly interfering in the life of an imprint, and that should the situation come to pass, the wolf imprinted was allowed to retaliate as he saw fit. The Pack would not interfere on either side, meaning they wouldn't in mass help the imprinted wolf but they wouldn't protect the Council either."

"Scary thought if you're a regular old man."

"Exactly. It goes both ways, too. Any wolf deliberately causing harm, emotional or physical on a Council member would be dealt with by the Pack, and not gently. The Pack's pretty much good guys, but over the last couple years I've met some wolves that are far from good. We're still people, and that makes us fallible. I can think of several guys on the rez that would be a pain in the ass if they phased. The rules are smart, they stop trouble before it happens. We can't lean on the Council to get things our way, and the Council can't lean on the imprints to do the same."

"Not being an imprint, I was free game," Samantha muttered, and Embry frowned.

"No one's saying that there's actually an imprint bond between us, Sims. But as an unofficial imprint, you have that same protection from the Council that the other girls have. And you have me backing you."

"What if you actually imprint, Embry?" she asked in a small voice, looking out the window. "Am I back to being free game again? I know a lot of what the Council was saying last night had truth in it, from their point of view. If they view me as a risk, and you're off being mystically slaphappy, I might need to invest in a fast getaway vehicle."

"The precedent has been set," he said in an iron hard voice. "If I do imprint, you're still under my protection. And if you think I'm just going to bail on you if that does happen, then you're not giving me enough credit. You're mine, Sims, and nothing's going to change that."

She sat back and digested that for a moment. They were almost to the diner, but her stomach twisted in something other than hunger as she turned to Embry.

"The fight last night. I understand you being mad at Seth, but what did Sam have to do with it? Does that go back to these rules Jake set down?"

Embry nodded. "There used to be a lot of pointless stupid fighting between us all. Sam used to say it was like babysitting, trying to keep everyone in line, and it was starting to piss off Jake to have injured wolves because of stupid reasons. So he set down some rules about it. We can still play around and scuffle, but we're not allowed to full on attack each other anymore. If we have a grievance strong enough to fight about it, then we have to air that grievance in front of a majority of the Pack and in the presence of either Jake or Seth. Usually, by the time you get enough of us together to have those conditions met, the wolf has cooled off enough to let it go. If not, a fight is allowed, although Jake and Seth reserve the right to end the fight at anytime they feel necessary, or if they feel the grievance wasn't valid."

"Which means Seth could have stopped last night anytime he chose," Samantha shook her head. "Then why didn't he? It would have kept everyone from getting hurt, including you, Embry."

"Because I wouldn't have let it go. Because Seth agreed with me, that they never should have done that to you," Embry growled lightly, and his tapping fingers gripped down on the steering wheel. "He was willing to make a hard decision and willing to accept the consequences of that decision. I called out every single fucking wolf higher ranked then me, because every single one of them should have done something to stop it but they didn't. Hell, I would've called out the whole damn Pack if I could've, but beating up the pups for following orders they can't ignore isn't right."

"How is that different from Sam and Paul? It was still Seth's decision."

"You don't understand…it's hard to explain, really. Jake's in charge, right? He's the Alpha. But the higher ranked we are, the stronger we are, the more he depends on us. The more weight our opinion carries. Jake relies heavily on Seth, lets him make a lot of the big Pack decisions, which frees Jake to focusing on other things more pressing. Seth relies on Sam and Paul to make smaller Pack decisions, so that he can focus on the bigger ones. Sam's trying to stop phasing, so they've been prepping Paul to take his place. Sam handles most of the smaller squabbles before they ever make it to Seth, and Paul actually makes up the patrol rotation and deals with…ahh…security."

"Security." Samantha raised an eyebrow and Embry coughed a little, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Spying really. And stalking. Basically your average everyday making sure friends and family and elders that are especially important get the extra watching over that they need."

"So all those times I walked to and from the one-stop at night and I felt like I was being watched, it was because Paul assigned a wolf on me."

"Yep. Creepy huh?" He slanted a sly look at her that made her smile a little.

"I would say yes if I hadn't have met a vampire face to fang. I'll match you creepy and raise it to necessary. So where do you fit in with this?"

"I bumped Jared and that means that my opinion should matter more as well." Embry frowned again. "I thought they made a bad call when it came to you. It was my right as someone who loves the hell out of you to take issue with it. They acknowledged that and so we fought. Seth wouldn't let Paul in because Leah had already messed him up pretty badly, and Seth chose to protect Quil."

The way Embry said his friend's name made Samantha look at him worriedly.

"Embry, please don't tell me you blame Quil for all that," she pleaded. "Yeah it sucked, but Quil's your best friend."

"_You're_ my best friend, Sims," Embry said flatly as he pulled the truck into the Fork's diner parking lot. "Quil…Quil knows what he did. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

Samantha said nothing as she slid out of the passenger side of the truck. Apparently she wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten through last night emotionally unscathed. The diner was busy, and Embry greeted a man in a police uniform, introducing her proudly. Samantha politely shook Chief Swan's hand, and it took her a moment to figure out why the name sounded familiar. Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Cullen. Oh. Apparently even breakfast wasn't without its supernatural connections. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the thought that in a little bit she would once more have to face the Pack, but Samantha's already twisted stomach flip flopped.

Breakfast for Embry was huge, including lots of pancakes and eggs and bacon. Breakfast for Samantha was half a grapefruit and some toast, which she barely picked at.

"So what about Leah?" Samantha asked softly, lowering her voice so that they didn't bring attention to their conversation. "She got into it with Paul, but she obviously didn't stop and ask first."

"Leah never stops and asks first. She doesn't have a rank, so she doesn't have to."

"She's at the bottom of the ranking? Why, because she's a girl? That's stupid."

Embry chuckled around a mouthful of bacon. "You have it backwards, sweetheart. Leah's kind of outside the ranking system, so she generally does what she pleases. Seth sort of has control over her, and Jake does but he rarely uses it. She's the girl on top, not the girl on bottom."

"Oh. I kind of remember her saying something like that, back when we first starting hanging out, not that I understood it at the time. Hey, just so you know, school starts in thirty five minutes. We need to bail, not that I'm all that enthused." She stabbed her fork into her grapefruit with a little too much vehemence, keeping her eyes down.

Embry swallowed his bacon and rested his elbows on the table, leaning in. "It's going to be okay," he told her quietly. Samantha said nothing and he reached over, taking her face in his palm and making her look up. "Hey. Look at me, Sims. It's going to be okay, I promise. I took care of it for you."

She gave him a quirky smile and pulled away.

"You know, I want to devise my own personal anti-supernatural arsenal," Samantha said sarcastically, looking back down at the table. "Up until moving to this stupid place, I could seriously kick some ass. Throw a knife at me and I'm going to catch it. Hold a gun on me, and I'm going to take it away from you. Get in my face and I'm going to drag yours through the dirt, but here?" Samantha stabbed her grapefruit again. "Here I'm just another useless plebian, running around yelling 'save me save me!', and guess what? No saving. Just the locals deciding that they were done playing upset the new girl. And I can't even do anything about it, Embry! I can't go find them one on one and get back a little of my dignity. And not to sound unappreciative, but I don't _want_ you to take care of it for me. _I_ want to take care of it for me."

Embry didn't reply, but he did look like he understood. Seeing that she wasn't going to be eating anything more, Embry paid the bill and led her out to the truck. He opened the door for her and Samantha climbed in. Now that they were headed back to La Push, her nerves were kicking up, and her palms had started to sweat lightly. It made her angry at herself, and when Embry shot her a look of concern, Samantha added humiliation to that. It sucked being around people who could smell your emotions. Trying to focus on something else, Samantha kicked her foot up on the dashboard.

"Would a grenade hurt you?" she suddenly asked, and Embry blinked.

"Ummm…maybe a little? The shrapnel not so much but the fire would singe my fur. If I swallowed it while phased, then yeah."

"I'll keep that in mind," Samantha said, and Embry gave her a worried look.

"Honey…"

"What about a rocket launcher? More firepower."

"That I could dodge pretty easily. Honestly Sims, we're made to be pretty damn indestructible. Unless you're a vampire or another wolf, I'm going to win."

"You know, the Pack is lucky as hell I didn't phase. We wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Samantha rolled down her window, tilting her head out just enough that the wind blew into her face. It helped a little, mostly because she hoped it would carry whatever she smelled like back onto the road behind them. They passed the sign saying they were back on the reservation, and Samantha's stomach knotted itself even tighter.

"I love you," Embry told her quietly, reaching over and resting a hand on her knee.

"Good for you." Samantha was strung so tight that she couldn't stop the harsh comment, and she immediately felt like a jerk when she saw the hurt in his eyes. Samantha sighed and scooted across the bench seat, closer to Embry. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I love you too. I'm just…"

"I know." He draped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her in tight to his side. "What can I do?"

"Nothing you haven't already done, I just need to deal with this. Excessive sexual gratification later might help," she added, trying her best to smile at him without letting her dread show. now that they were nearing the school.

"Whatever my girl wants," Embry chuckled and copped a very vigorous one-handed feel. A snickering Samantha was forced to retreat to the far side of the truck or risk being partially unclothed when they reached the school. He had managed to unclasp her bra strap and she grinned at him as she tried to refasten it without showing too much skin. Then she paused and deliberately let her shirt ride up to just beneath her breasts.

"It's not too late to bail town, just you and me," Samantha told Embry suggestively. "There are a slew of hotels between here and Chicago, and I could probably find things we could do at all of them to make the trip more fun."

"Stop trying to use sex to get out of your finals, Sims," Embry replied, hitting her with a dangerously sexy smile. "It might work."

"Is that a promise?"

Embry caught her eye and the look he gave her made her shiver in the good way. He rested a relaxed arm on the seat behind her, but the fingers brushing against the nape of her neck made her breath catch. "Samantha Carter," Embry practically purred. "When the time comes, I'm going to unwrap every gorgeous inch of you and blow your fucking mind. Unfortunately that time isn't going to come until you've taken all your finals, so I would recommend lowering the temptation level for both of us."

She wasn't pouting. She wasn't, and Embry didn't need to look so pleased with himself when she dropped her shirt back down with a disconsolate sigh. The distraction had helped a little though, because for a minute or two, her stomach loosened and she felt close to normal. But then they pulled up into the school parking lot, and Samantha cringed when she saw four huge Quileute men waiting on the front walk for them. Waiting for her.

Embry saw her expression and he reached down, taking her hand. "Hey, Sims? I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it."

"God forbid I have a day that doesn't have some sort of foreboding in it," she quipped back, but her tone was a little weaker than she had intended. Embry kissed her wrist soothingly.

"Listen, and please don't get mad," he told her. "The Pack's going to shadow you from now on, even in school. After Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul did the same thing, so this won't be new. The imprints in town get checked on by every wolf at least once a day, sometimes more, although we usually do it discreetly because it annoys Emily. Claire and Cassie get checked on too, but less because they're out of town. You've had Leah and Jared both make passes by you this morning while we drove, not that they let you see them. This is part of it, the protection I was talking about. I know you don't want to be around the Pack but trust me, it's better this way. Before one of us was usually around if you needed us. Now one of us _will_ be."

"Let me get this straight," Samantha said slowly, meeting eyes with Seth through the glass windshield. "Last night you made sure that the only people I actively dislike in the world will probably never leave me alone again. You brought the dogs down on me. _Great_." Samantha shook her head as she climbed out of the truck.

"Woof woof," Seth called over jokingly, having heard every word, but Samantha ignored him. Embry climbed out as well, and he walked around the bed of the truck and handed Samantha her book bag.

"Good luck on your finals, sweetheart," Embry told her, kissing her temple gently and giving her a little hug. "You'll do great."

"Yeah. You know, all that extra sleep and extra studying last night helped a lot," she couldn't help but mutter under her breath. "Thank god no one tried to, I don't know, turn me into a werewolf or anything. That might have seriously damaged my calm."

"Be nice, Sims," Embry told her, running his fingers through her ponytail. "You don't have to make a point. I made that point for you already."

The dark swirling in his chocolate eyes backed that statement up, and Seth was the only wolf who didn't stiffen warily as Embry looked at them over Samantha's head. Seth merely looked back, and if he was hurting at all from their fight last night, Seth wasn't showing it.

"I have volunteer stuff after class," Samantha turned back to Embry, placing her hand on his arm and deliberately ignoring the presence of the others. She added jokingly, "I suppose if I don't show up at the dojo after that, then Little Red got eaten all up by the big bad wolves. Thanks for breakfast, Embry."

Embry gave her the truck keys and kissed her on the cheek goodbye, glaring at Quil before giving the Pack a pointed look. Then he kissed her again and trotted off down the street. Samantha looked at the four huge wolves, all of whom were trying their very best to look non-threatening. All of whom could hear her racing heart and smell her suddenly spiking anger at herself. Those assholes…

"I…um…brought you an apple, Sims," Collin said sweetly from slightly behind Seth, holding out said apple as a peace offering with hopeful eyes. He had tied a little bow to the stem, albeit sloppily. Next to him Brady shifted, looking uncomfortable. When Samantha stayed where she was, Brady shot Collin a disparaging look.

"I told you she wouldn't want the stupid apple, Collin. Come on, we've gotta go."

"School doesn't start in four more minutes, man," Collin argued, "That's four minutes of apple taking opportunity, so don't ruin this, okay? Sims always stops being mad at us when we feed her. I'm taking one for the damn team, here."

"You're an idiot," Brady countered. "She doesn't want it."

"You're the idiot! Five bucks says she wants it!"

"Ten bucks says she doesn't."

"You're on!" Both wolves turned to her and Collin waggled the apple hopefully. Samantha steeled herself and her sweaty palms, took a step forward, and she grabbed the apple out of Collin's hand. She took one huge bite, chewed twice, then spit out the piece of apple on the ground at Brady's feet.

"There," Samantha drawled lazily. "You both win. As long as you boys get things your way, that's all that matters, right Seth?" She tossed the apple to Seth, who was watching her with sad eyes as she ambled past them all. Samantha said nothing to Quil. He looked miserable enough without her help.

They followed her around school that day, just like Embry had warned her they might, although they kept their distance in the hallways. It was disconcerting to say the least. Except for class, there was always a wolf lingering in the corner of her eye, and the composure she would reach during class would instantly be shot the moment she stepped out into the hall and found herself once again faced with them. It was distracting, obnoxiously so, and Samantha was about ready to start throwing things by the time she was changing her books in her locker before lunch.

"Is it just me, or are you getting stalked a little today?" A cheerful voice piped up from behind Samantha's shoulder.

Samantha rolled her eyes as Chancy Hoblin dropped a shoulder against the next locker over, sticking a lollipop in her mouth. Ever since giving the taller girl a ride to school, Samantha had found herself chatting more and more with Chancy, although she wouldn't have considered them friends yet. But Chancy wasn't a wolf, wasn't a man, and wasn't even Quileute so right now she topped the list of the people Samantha wanted to talk to. Plus once Chancy dropped the shy exterior, the other girl was actually pretty funny.

"A little?" Samantha said, covering freaked out with a better emotion, annoyance. "It's so irritating. And since you noticed then that means everyone's noticed, which makes it even more irritating. Are people talking?"

"About the assembly line of hotness lurking after you today? Ab-so-_lutely_," Chancy laughed, casting an eye over Samantha's head as she sucked on her lolli.

"Hey, do you have any more of those?" Samantha asked hopefully and got a distracted head shake in reply.

"Nope," Chancy said, popping the 'p' wetly. "I earned it for being the only one in Calculus who finished my entire final. Everyone else was scrambling. Word up to you, work fast and tasty sugary goodness will come."

"I thought you hated math," Samantha raised an eyebrow and Chancy smirked.

"I do. Not my fault the teacher never checked the answers for accuracy. I just scribbled down random crap because I wanted my candy. Speaking of candy, Eye Candy is moping over you right now."

Chancy's nickname for Seth was Eye Candy. Samantha had it on good authority that Seth believed it was a well deserved nickname, and he flaunted it proudly. Samantha risked a glance down the hall, and saw that Chancy was right. Seth was in fact moping, his handsome face looking downtrodden as he casually ignored the attempts of the school's female population to cheer him up. Instead he nodded every once in a while politely, but kept his eyes on Samantha. When he saw her glance his way, he tipped his head sideways and hit her with the most devastating puppy dog eyes known to man.

Samantha gave him the finger. Chancy sighed a little.

"You know, everyone's saying you two are having a lover's spat."

"I'm dating Embry Call," Samantha rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shut. "You know…gorgeous, sweet, perfect for me, _not_ Seth Clearwater." The girls headed towards the cafeteria, Seth and now Brady trailing not that far behind. "I'm not sure why everyone in this school is so oblivious to that. Although I'm sure it could be worse. They could think I was dating Brady, or something. That would just be embarrassing."

Chancy gave Samantha a weird look, but Samantha just smirked when she heard an offended mumble from behind her and some snickering from Seth.

"Okay…anyway, apparently you're playing both Seth and Embry off each other," Chancy informed her as they went through the lunch line. Samantha grabbed her state provided lunch sack while Chancy stared dubiously at the Salisbury steak. "I don't suppose I could join the peanut butter and apple bandwagon today, could I?" she asked, grimacing, and Samantha chuckled.

"Sorry, you have to be one of us special folks to rock the brown bag." Usually Samantha and Chancy parted ways after the lunch line, but Samantha hesitated. She refused to let her nerves run her off from her normal lunch spot, but that didn't mean she wanted to be there alone. "Hey, Chancy, do you want to eat with me today?"

"On the special Samantha Carter table that is protected and reserved for only the special Samantha Carter?" Chancy teased as she pretended to swoon, and Samantha stuck her tongue out at her as she led the girl outside.

"I don't reserve it," Samantha defended herself. "It's always free. See?" Sure enough the table was empty, although with the better weather most of the students chose to eat outside too.

"Yeah, after weeks of Eye Candy and his crew running everyone else off while you were busy sleeping," Chancy smirked at Samantha's look. "What? Just because no one will talk to the pale face over here doesn't mean I don't listen. Plus socially stalking Seth Clearwater is my one and only acceptable point to this school. Let me have my fun."

There wasn't much Samantha could say to that, and they both parked out on top of Samantha's table. Chancy had finished her finals for the day, but Samantha still had her last period history final, one she felt ready for but was dreading for other reasons. Other reasons were currently headed outside, trailing Seth and Quil. When they wanted to, those boys could inhale their food. Samantha was only halfway through her sandwich.

"So that truck you were driving the other day," Chancy said as she picked at her food. "That's your boyfriend's truck?"

"Embry's truck, yeah," Samantha nodded. "He makes me drive it."

"Makes you?"

"He doesn't like the fact I have to walk everywhere, so he shares," she elaborated, smiling at the thought. "I used to think he was being overprotective, but now my lazy butt appreciates it."

Chancy gave up on her Salisbury steak and poked instead at some watered down applesauce. "Aww, that's sweet. How long have you guys been together?"

"Umm…I'm not sure," Samantha admitted, thinking it was nice talking to someone about Embry who treated them as just a normal couple. "I moved here after the winter break, and technically Embry and I had our first date several weeks after meeting, but it's…complicated. It's possible I was his girl the day we met, and I just hadn't figured it out yet. A couple months at least."

"That's cool. Are you guys pretty close or is it just a casual thing?"

Samantha chuckled at that, deliberately ignoring the mass of wolves starting up a basketball game behind her. "From the hints he's been dropping, I think the day I turn eighteen I'm going to be forcibly relocated to his place. I think if I referred to me and Embry as casual, it would offend the hell out of him."

Chancy grinned and winked at Samantha.

"I think the flowers in front of the school were a dead ringer. Cheesy but very sweet. I've seen a lot of cheesy temporary teenage romances in my school changing days, and yours is by far one of the least temporary," Chancy decided. Then she frowned, giving up on the applesauce as well. "I don't know how people manage to eat this stuff. My old school was so much better."

Samantha gave the other girl a sympathetic glance, and she handed over her apple. "Here. My stomach's been off lately. So you haven't gotten used to it around here yet?"

"Oh, my parents just _love_ it. They're all about ethnic culture shock and experiencing everyone's roots, even if you aren't the slightest bit related to them. I get the feeling the locals are just laughing at us, and I know for a fact that the locals are laughing at me. I offered to let my parents have a little culture shock here in school, but they think I'm being dramatic," Chancy rolled her eyes before chomping into the apple happily. She looked over Samantha's shoulder and sighed. "Oh my, look at that, there goes a shirt. And there goes another one. I really love this warmer weather, Sims, you're so lucky to be friends with those guys."

"_We're_ _not friends_."

Samantha must have said it with quite a bit of venom, because Chancy's eyebrow rose and the sounds of the basketball game quieted. It reminded Samantha that the wolves were listening in to her conversation, and it pissed her off, making her growled words harsher than maybe she should have said them.

"I know you think they're hot, Chancy, but they're just like everyone else around here. I know what you mean about the locals. I might look more the part, but I don't fit in here any better than you do. The only thing is when I'm around Embry, people mostly act nice and accepting, but the moment he's gone…well, that's when you realize who your friends are and who they aren't. I don't have any friends here except for Embry and Seth's sister Leah. The rest of this town can go screw itself, and _Eye Candy_ can include himself in that."

"Ouch. Did they do something to you, Sims?" Chancy narrowed her eyes at the group of boys, and Seth caught her look, raising an eyebrow at her. That made her squeak and go beet red, and Samantha shot them all a nasty glare. Seth met her look calmly, and Samantha was ashamed that she looked down from his gaze almost instantly. Damn it.

"Sims?"

"Nope," Samantha said flatly. "Not a damn thing," she lied because she had to. "But you can just tell when you're not part of the club, you know?"

"Here here," Chancy agreed, oblivious to the third party in their conversation. "I'm usually reminded several times a day of my non-club status. Non-accepted La Pushians unite."

"I've been doing a lot of uniting today," Samantha told Chancy as they bumped fists. "Hoo yah."

"Hey, I've got to run," the taller girl said, still a little red from being caught staring at Seth. "I promised my math teacher that I would help him the second half of lunch."

"Again, you hate math," Samantha chuckled as she wadded up her brown paper lunch bag.

"Again, he has candy," Chancy reminded her as if she was slow. "Gee, I thought you were supposed to be the smart girl of the school."

"Be careful of old men who offer candy to little girls," Samantha teased as Chancy stood up and grabbed her tray. "There're a lot of different meanings behind the word 'help'."

Chancy crinkled her nose. "Eww. He's at least sixty. Not all of us are into older men like you, Sims. Speaking of which, I'd like to meet Mr. Perfect. Want to all hang out sometime? My social schedule's not exactly full these days."

"Mine kind of is, but come by Embry's dojo sometime. I'm always there training, and even my hard-ass trainer has to give me breathers every so often." Samantha smirked a little. "Don't call him Mr. Perfect, though. The dojo entrance is barely big enough to fit him through already, and if he gets a big head on top of it, I might never get him through the door."

Chancy laughed and waved a little goodbye, weaving her way through the crowds of students and trying awfully hard not to draw anyone's attention to herself. Samantha watched Chancy go, thankful that she had been given a distraction for at least a little while. Now that Chancy was gone, the presence of the wolves only a little distance away made her stiffen and her heart beat increase again. It was all she could do to force herself to stay on the table, listening to the sounds of their game. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Pissed at them when Embry or someone else was close by to protect her, and reduced to a chicken shit when she was all alone? That had never been her before and it made her so mad now.

They must have smelled her distress because the game stopped entirely.

"Sims, you cool?" Quil asked her from the middle of the court, tucking the basketball underneath his arm as he looked at her. Samantha opened her mouth to say something rude in response, but then Collin frowned. He didn't even frown at her, and it still sent her pulse skyrocketing. She used to think that size didn't matter, that any big man could be brought down with a little attitude and the right training. However these boys had proved her wrong. They had showed her just how fucking helpless she really was, how pathetic she was, how fighting your ass off only left you on your back in the sand, screaming and hitting something that would never even feel your hits…

Seth took a step towards her and Samantha jerked away so suddenly that she lost her balance on the edge of the table. She yelped in surprise as she fell, and barely got her foot beneath her before hitting the ground on her left knee. She popped up so fast that she nailed her shoulder on the table top, but Samantha was going to be damned if she ever let these guys have her on the ground again. Collin must have moved to help her, because Seth had an iron grip on his arm keeping him back. Panic seized her, pointless stupid panic, because what the hell would they do in school in front of everyone? Embry had promised it wouldn't happen again and she had no need to be scared. Especially not now. She was in _school_. Shape shifters always waited until the middle of the night to strip you of your defenses and scare you stupid, at least in her experience.

She should get back on the damn bench. She should slow her breathing down, get back on the bench, and pretend the students giggling over her fall were the reason why she had gone pure white. She still had some pride left. Get on the damn bench, Samantha. She was breathing way too fast, making her eyesight narrow with dark around the edges.

"Shit guys, she's gonna pass out," Collin growled, pulling loose of Seth and taking one long stride towards her.

She should have gotten back on the bench. Instead Samantha grabbed her book bag and fled like the coward she had now become.

* * *

Because of the stress of finals, the school had rearranged their schedules, turning non-finals classes into group study halls and giving the students more time to prepare. Samantha should have spent that time cramming for her last period history final. Instead she was back in the woods behind the school, kneeling behind a spruce tree and throwing up half a grapefruit and a peanut butter sandwich. Even though she was still gagging and panting for breath, Samantha wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and prayed that none of it had gotten into her hair.

Embry had definitely seen her worse, but that didn't mean she wanted him to see a repeat. A girl had an image to maintain, you know?

She knew he was there, because of the five huge figures that emerged from the woods next to her, his was the only one that didn't send her panic into overdrive. The others stood back and waited, but Embry just walked right up to her and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to another tree, away from her mess, and settled down against it with her in front of him. He wrapped his long limbs around her and silently waited for her panic attack to pass. The heat of his body helped. The fact that it was Embry helped even more, and finally her heart stopped feeling like it was going to tear out of her chest. In an effort to maintain her last shred of dignity, Samantha pulled forward and sat away from him a few inches, her back curved and her head down as she panted. Embry tugged the band out of her hair and let it fall around her face, hiding her from view even as his fingers soothed through the dark strands. His other hand rubbed small circles on her back, helping to slow her breathing.

"Is she okay?" Brady asked quietly. "One minute she was talking to her friend, just pissed off and stuff. The next she was like this."

Samantha could hear Embry's annoyance in his voice when he answered. "What did you expect? Sorry Sims, it didn't work, now go back to normal? You guys scared the shit out of her last night. You deliberately took away her ability to protect herself and those she cares about, and then threatened her. She's a five foot nothing _human girl_, and you guys surrounded and attacked her. Of course being around you when she was alone freaked her out."

"But we didn't hurt her," Collin said, sounding upset and very young.

"Yes, we did, Collin," Seth replied as he moved up closer to Samantha and Embry, crouching down on his heels several feet away. "We fucked her up, and now it's our job to fix it. Emb, can I have her?"

"Not if she doesn't want you to," Embry replied firmly, although he had gathered Samantha back up in his arms. She was shaking her head no, but Embry leaned over her from behind, talking quietly in her ear.

"I know you're upset, sweetheart, but I can tell you're just as mad as you are scared. Are you mad because of what they did, or are you mad because you're not dealing with it the way you want to be?"

"Stupid," Samantha muttered, shaking her head. "We're in _school_. So stupid…"

"Seth can help you, but you have to let him try. He's the Beta and you're Pack now, and it's his job to take care of all of us."

Samantha wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she wasn't Pack, that she would never be Pack, and that she never wanted to be Pack. But she didn't have it in her to fight with Embry right now, and when she didn't say no, Embry understood that was all of a yes he was going to get. This time she was scooped up into a different set of arms, settled across a different lap. And then to her horror, Embry kissed the top of her head and just _left_, taking the rest of the Pack with him and leaving her alone with Seth, trapped against him.

This time the panic attack was full blown, and Seth was lucky her twisted stomach was already empty. She hadn't thrown up this much since her mom had left her. Eventually the panic slid away, or maybe she just hyperventilated herself into a stupor, because after a while all there was left was ragged breathes and a soft keening noise Samantha hoped wasn't coming from her. It probably was. Embry wasn't coming back, it seemed, so Samantha had no choice but to try and force herself back together.

"Let me go, Seth," Samantha eventually managed to gasp out, feeling as if she was right back in the middle of last night, saying the same damn things. Only this time screaming would bring the school down on her so she couldn't do that. Seth didn't let her go, instead he wrapped his arms around her more snugly, cuddling her to his chest like she was a damn teddy bear.

"I can see why Embry likes you so much. For a girl who's in shape, you sure are squishy, Sims."

"Please…please let me go." God he had her begging now. Seth sighed against the top of her head as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"You know, Sims, I really thought you'd be tougher than this," Seth said quietly. It was like a slap across the face. Samantha went still. "You had me fooled, babe. I thought the tough girl attitude was real, but it was just a front. That's fine, but I wish you'd been a little more honest about who you really were when we met you. I would have done things differently."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Samantha snarled, and Seth shifted his arms enough to free hers. It didn't do much to him, but hitting him in the face really helped her feel a little better, especially when she nailed him in the eye and he flinched sideways.

"Oww. Good one, Sims. And what I meant is, this whole time we've been treating you like you can handle yourself. If I had known you would crack like this, I would have wrapped you in bubble wrap like the other girls and made sure you were all taken care of. Instead I let you run with Leah and do your thing, thinking you could handle it if you got roughed up a little. I truly thought you could deal with last night, babe. Believe it or not, in some ways it was a compliment, because I can't think of any of the other imprints that have the gumption to phase. Claire maybe, but she's still a baby. The rest of them? Not a chance. I understand getting pissed at us, but if you can't even look at us for too long without having a panic attack, then you aren't who I thought you were. Kind of false advertising, Sims."

"I think I've figured out a way to kill you, Seth," Samantha snarled. "I'm going to join forces with the Cullens and pay them to hold you down and pry your mouth open. Then the grenade and the rocket launcher would work."

"That's the spirit," he told her, patting her head and keeping her trapped with his other arm. "If you weren't shaking like a leaf, I might actually believe it."

"Are you really trying to piss me off again?" Samantha couldn't believe it, and her voice shook. "After last night, you're still trying to make me phase?"

Seth sighed and patted her head again. "Aww Sims, you really don't get it, do you? I'm not trying to make you phase, we now know that you won't. I'm trying to remind you that you can do pissed off and cocky a whole lot better than you can do terrified little squirrel. This just isn't you."

"_Squirrel_?" Offended had hit a new level. "Your way of helping me is to call me a goddamn _squirrel_?"

"Or maybe a bunny? A cute little fluffy one? Or…what was it Rico called you? Oh yeah, button. Baby button. That had Leah laughing for weeks. I'm not sure about the button part, but you can get pretty fluffy, ponytail girl, and when you're pissed you get this adorable little scrunchy face. I'd say bunny fits pretty well. For the record, Sims, you don't have to worry about the big bad wolves eating you. I don't eat cute fluffy helpless things." He nestled her closer and Samantha tried uselessly to smack him away.

"I hate you," she decided weakly. Then her voice strengthened into a growl and she looked him straight in the eye. "No, I think I really do. Seth Clearwater, I hate your guts, and you should know I'm planning your demise."

Seth smirked and looked at her right back. "I'm going to let you go now, Sims. And I'm going to bet you don't have the guts to stay here with me. I'm going to bet you're going to run your toned little ass right back to Embry, and let him cuddle and snuggle you until you feel all better. He's waiting just before the break in the tree line behind the school, full of sweet nothings to whisper in your ear. Go ahead. Make Embry take care of you. No one's going to blame you for it."

Seth let her go. Samantha stared at him in helpless anger, still draped across his lap. She was still trembling, but she stayed put. Seth smiled.

"Good girl," he told her sweetly, and just a touch condescendingly. This time when Samantha slammed the heel of her palm upwards into the base of Seth's nose, she didn't hold back. It didn't kill him like it would a human, but he cursed and rocked his head back, and a little trickle of blood ran out of his left nostril. She stayed put in his lap, nose to bloody nose, glaring at him. This time Seth's smile was a full grin and there was only pride in his voice when he repeated his words, "Good girl."

"I get what you're doing, but I still hate you," Samantha growled, and Seth chuckled.

"Yeah, and you're still scared of me too. But you're starting to deal with it now, aren't you, Sims?" It wasn't a question, not really, because they both knew the answer. And even Samantha could only glare at that happy smiling face for so long before she began to cave. Finally her stiffened shoulders slumped and she bowed her head, resting it against Seth's chest. After a moment, a large hand came up behind her neck, cradling her head gently. A second found her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Silly girl," Seth murmured against her hair. "You threw yourself at a _vampire_ to protect Claire, a child you barely knew. You're stupid brave when push comes to shove and I _knew_ you would do something equally stupid to protect Embry. I just gave you the opportunity to try. Is it so awful that I trusted you to understand in hindsight the risks that I made you take? Don't you know that both Jake and I had to force the Pack to scare you, that we could only do it when they were all so worried about Embry that they could manage to pull it off, because they were resisting the idea so badly? Do you really think we wanted to do that to you?"

"I don't know," Samantha whispered. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Sims," Seth admonished her firmly. "I've had your back since day one. I've spent every last spare moment I've had watching out for you, keeping you safe. I sleep with my damn window open every night you're home just to make sure I don't miss a sound over at your place. Before Embry ever fell for you, I still had the Pack keeping tabs on you. I get it if you can't trust us anymore, and I sure as heck understand if you never stop being angry, but don't be scared. Not of us. Not of me."

Samantha sat silently, leaning against someone that hours before she had sworn never to approach again if she could help it. Stupid boy had pulled her in a one-eighty, and she rather resented it.

"You hugged me then taunted me into submission, Seth," Samantha told him flatly. "That's not very nice."

"I was planning on it last night," Seth said ruefully, "but keeping Emb from killing the Pack was higher up on my to do list."

When Samantha snorted, he made her look at him, albeit gently. His eyes were very serious. "I'm not joking, Samantha. The way he is now…someone could have died. He's stronger and faster and tougher than ever, and we were fortunate that Embry was able to rein himself in enough to accept just the fight with me and Sam. Did you notice we went to him before coming to you today? Emb's vicious when it comes to protecting you. You relying on that is dangerous for all of us. You can't be a victim, Sims, not when you have him behind you. You'll get someone hurt. You have to be stronger than this."

Samantha's temper flared. "Stronger? Funny, how you made sure that I knew just how weak I really was-"

"Grow up, Sims. Last night had nothing to do with you. Snap out of this." Seth's voice was suddenly hard and unyielding, and not a little disparaging. "Every minute you stay here with me, Embry wonders if he needs to come back for you. Why? Because you're still pouting? If things were different, then you could go be upset the next twenty years and bitch to a therapist about how mean we all were to you. But no one here is going to have much sympathy for very long after the guilt wears off. I'm still feeling pretty guilty, which is why I'm here. That and I think you're cool, and letting you become a whiney little wimp would suck. Sorry you got traumatized, Sims. Want some real trauma? Go talk to Emily. She lost half a face. Go talk to Jake. The love of his life is the un-dead now. Go talk to Leah. She phased and it killed Dad. If you want to turn into a steaming pile of chicken shit because someone _scared_ you, then you're hanging out with the wrong crowd."

As Samantha stared at Seth, offended and stunned, she wondered exactly when he had stopped being 'Seth, the idiot' and had become 'Seth, the smartest and scariest person she knew'.

Seth smirked, reached out, and quite contentedly gave her ponytail a tug.

* * *

The tree bark dug into Quil's muscular back as he shifted slightly away from Embry. They were out of earshot, but not out of smell, and Embry's nostrils flared every time Sims's emotions did the same. Collin and Brady had slipped back to class, but Quil remained with Embry, waiting to see if Seth could have any luck with her. Sims was pretty upset, but Seth was…well, Seth. If anyone could get her to calm down, it would be him. Seth might sweet talk her or he might have to hit her with tough love, but if any of them could get through to her, Seth could. Sims had always had a bit of a soft spot for their Beta anyway.

"You're moving out," Embry suddenly said, causing Quil to stand up straighter and look at him sharply.

"I'm moving out," Quil repeated, as if he couldn't believe it. Embry folded his arms over his chest and glared belligerently.

"Yeah. The sooner the better, too. I don't give a rat's ass if you were ordered to get Sims last night, you still could have accidentally kicked the bedpost or something. You could have said something that made her not go with you, or found a way to wake me up. The fact that you didn't means that you were okay enough with the idea, and I'm so pissed about that, I can't see straight. The only reason you're still walking right now is because Seth's protecting your sorry ass. Any man that is willing to trick my girl out of my bed and deliberately take her into a bad situation behind my back, well, that's not someone I want around. It's mom's old place, so you get to leave. Mortgage is due next Tuesday. If you're not out by Monday, I'll throw your shit in the yard and burn it."

It was sad that Quil hadn't seen this coming. Although if Embry had treated Claire the way he had treated Sims, then Quil knew he would be doing the same thing.

"You'll lose that house, Emb," Quil reminded him. "You don't make enough alone to keep it."

"Not your problem anymore, Quil."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Quil slumped against the tree again. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but when Embry leveled a flat glare his way, Quil backed down and shut his mouth. Together the two waited for Embry's girl, and if Embry noticed the look of miserable defeat in Quil's eyes, he certainly didn't acknowledge it. Finally there was the sound of footsteps and Embry's scowl softened into that anticipatory look he always got right before seeing Sims. When she appeared with Seth at her heels, Sims had this funny expression on her face. Embry stepped up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Quil watched her shift herself, orienting her body towards Embry in a way he had only seen imprints do.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Embry asked her, glancing up at a smug Seth. Sims tipped her head to the side, scrunching her nose.

"Umm…yeah? No? Maybe? I'm not really sure. I think that maybe Seth's an evil genius in disguise, though." She blinked and then shook her head. "I'm going to go back to class now. Thanks guys for…well…whatever that was. It helped. Kind of. Maybe. No, it helped. Ugh. Embry, your friends are jerks. I'll see you later tonight."

And with that she shook her head again and left, not waiting for them to help her sneak back into the building. Seth glanced at Quil, who immediately followed her. Embry watched Quil go, and then he raised an eyebrow at Seth.

"What did you say to her? She was a mess all morning."

"I told her she was squishy and cute and told her to stop feeling sorry for herself," Seth shrugged. "She took it well."

"You have a bloody nose," Embry seemed a little shocked and then his face split into a grin. "Sonofabitch, Sims made you _bleed_. Good for her."

"Right? She's a good girl, Embry," Seth told his Pack mate with a small smile. Then his face grew serious. "Hey listen, we need to talk, man. I talked to Jake this morning and he's coming home. He's pacing himself for Jack but he should be in by tomorrow night. I know that's not what you wanted, but he's the Alpha, and he felt it was necessary."

Embry had grown still and then he exhaled. "Jake too, huh? That makes everyone in agreement that I'm the freak of the Pack."

"Not a freak, Emb. Just…different. Jake says he understands everything more now than he did before, but he didn't share any details. He said to give you some time off until he gets here. Paul already switched Brady into your patrol slots. Brady's got some making up to do for starting that shit yesterday afternoon anyway. Jake asked you to try not to phase unless absolutely necessary and not without me."

"A babysitter?" Embry looked crushed, and Seth rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, as if twelve hours ago they hadn't been in one hell of a fight against each other.

"It's not as bad as you think, Emb," Seth said soothingly. "I know how hard it was for you to give me Sims today, and I could see you fighting yourself over it. But you were able to do it and walk away, and that makes me think that you can get a handle on this. You held back last night, too. You could have hurt Sam more and you didn't. I don't know why you haven't jumped rank again, but you're on the borderline of bumping Paul. Jake gave me the impression that if you couldn't stop yourself from phasing, then to just let it happen, but to try and stay near me if you do. We'll figure this out, and when we get you all straightened out again, you're going to be hella strong. There's worse things than not being at the bottom of the Pack, right?" Seth bumped their shoulders together in a friendly fashion, making Embry stumble a little to the side. "Right?"

Embry shrugged, but couldn't argue. He had always been content in his place in the Pack, but higher up was cool too.

"You don't think I'm really going crazy do you, Seth?" Embry asked a little wistfully, gazing along the path Sims had taken back to the school. "Even now it's hell not to follow her, to keep her close by. I don't like her out of my sight, and that was never my style. I'm not going nuts, am I?"

Seth chuckled and gave Embry another little shove, as if the black fluttering in and out of Embry's chocolate eyes didn't bother him a bit. "I never said that," Seth joked. "We're wolves, Embry. We're all a little nuts. Now if you'll excuse me, I have finals to take and I need to pass them. If you think for one second I'm going to still be in this place when Jake comes to finish next year, then you really are crazy. He'll have me fetching his lunch and shit just because it would be funny. How much would that suck?"

Embry barked out a laugh. "Yeah. He would, wouldn't he?"

Seth grinned and waved before trotting back towards the school. Embry stood there for a second and then laughed again. Seth had just told Embry that he was pulled from patrol, his Alpha had to come rescue him from himself, and that he couldn't even phase anymore, something that made the wolf in him _very_ irate. And yet, things still didn't seem as bad as they should have. Sims was right. Seth was an evil genius.

Still chuckling, Embry slipped back through the woods to his dojo, the wolf making sure he never made a sound.

* * *

Sometimes Samantha could be a sneaky bastard.

One didn't have to be a shape shifter to slip into a study hall when the teacher was busy taking a snooze, they just had to be really quiet. Of course, the class had to be willing to not out the fact that an errant student was tiptoeing past the teacher's desk as he snored, but most were so shocked Samantha had been cutting class that they just stared at her as she slipped into a free desk directly in front of Chancy. The orange haired girl was practically bouncing out of her seat as she waited for the last couple minutes of class to pass in silence. As soon as the bell rang, the teacher snapped awake, giving Samantha a confused look as Chancy dragged her past his desk and out into the hall.

"Sims! Oh my god! You said that you and Seth weren't seeing each other!"

"Yeah?" Samantha blinked a little, still rather stupefied.

"Everyone's talking about you bailing out of lunch and Seth taking off after you. The other guys too! Everyone in the school thinks you two were off…Oh, you're on your own," Chancy squeaked and darted away. Samantha blinked again, and then saw what had made the other girl bolt. Senior girls and serious Seth Clearwater fans. The leader of the group was about Samantha's height, and very pretty when she wasn't furious. She marched right up to Samantha and opened her mouth. Having been punked enough already to last her the rest of her life, Samantha stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

"There are around forty vital pressure points on the body that can kill a human if struck right," Samantha told the other girl cheerfully. "And I can manage at least ten of them in under thirteen seconds. Are you sure you still want to talk to me?"

The senior looked at her in shock, and then, really just because she could, Samantha snapped her teeth at the girl. The senior squeaked and darted away, her wide eyed posse behind her. Samantha grinned and stated out loud to herself, "That was fun. I think I needed that."

Samantha was still grinning when she headed for her last class, and her history final. This time Collin had been tailing her, and he waited until Samantha had entered the classroom and sat down in her normal seat a few rows in front of Brady before following. He shot Samantha a worried look, but she shook her head, and he must have smelled her calmer state as he went past because Collin seemed to relax a bit. He headed for the back of the room and plopped down next to Brady while the class waited for the teacher to show up.

Most students were going over last minute notes, but Samantha just folded her legs up beneath her on the seat and tried to focus herself. She knew this stuff, and even though having two wolves right behind her still freaked her out just as much as it had before, Seth had made her feel retarded for being freaked out. So she practiced every little thing she had ever known to maintain her calmness, and ended up being one of three in the class not studying. The other two were sitting in the back of the room looking distressed.

"Hey Brady, did you cram for this at all?" Collin whispered, and Brady shot him a helpless look.

"When would I have studied?" Brady shook his head and then let it drop down on the desk. "Shit, we're so screwed."

"Maybe it won't be that hard," Collin said hopefully, trying to put a positive spin on it.

"Yeah, and maybe Sims will say the answers under her breath," Brady said sarcastically. "Sorry man. We're screwed. Summer school it is."

"Maybe for you. If I don't pass this class my ass is repeating. Damn."

"Yeah."

Both wolves sat in silence, and Samantha made herself turn and look at them. Brady was busy staring at his desk in dismay, but Collin gave her a weak smile. They looked panicked. Samantha knew the feeling. They also spent their nights saving everyone they knew from being eaten by vampires without a morsel of credit, and Samantha didn't know that feeling. The side of her that was still upset, the side that had been muted and shamed by Seth earlier, thought they deserved this. If they hadn't been messing with her, then they would have maybe studied.

Then the side of her that had watched these two try and fail and try again and still fail again all semester softened. Even a pissed off Embry had left Brady and Collin out of it. Maybe she should too. Or maybe they could just deal with it, like she had to do right now. Stupid wolves. The image of Emily's face made Samantha finally cave, and she realized from Collin's confused look that she had been staring at him. Brady was now watching her too, wary but ready. What, did they think she was going to freak out again?

Samantha turned back around in her seat, and said as softly as she could under her breath, "If you two morons can't write as fast as me, that's your problem. I'm not repeating a thing, and don't be stupid enough to copy all my answers because they'll know you're cheating. And you're both making this up to me, dammit. You can hear me right?"

"I think I'm in love," Collin told Brady at normal voice levels, sounding utterly relieved and very thankful.

"I think I'm about to be broke," Brady chuckled back, sounding equally relieved.

"Damn straight," Samantha barely whispered, so softly that even the other students beside her didn't notice. The teacher showed up and handed them all their tests, and Samantha smirked when she saw it was multiple choice. Piece of cake. Samantha settled down in her seat, picked up her pencil, and got down to business.

"Okay assholes, you ready?" she breathed. "C…A…No clue, you'll have to guess…D…"

* * *

Jacob ran.

The arid desert wind whipped through his fur, the hot sun beat down on his back, and the faint traces of another Pack teased his nose. He was thirsty and he was tired and Jack was worried that they were too close to another Pack's territory. Normally any of those things alone would have made him slow down his relentless pace, but something else was driving the Alpha. His own Pack needed him to be home. Embry needed him to be home.

Jack didn't know what Jacob could do to stop Embry's eventual descent into madness. Jacob growled. He'd think of something.

Side by side the two wolves ran, huge russet and small brindle, silent paws gliding over the sand. Jack opened his thoughts to the Alpha, letting his memories of culled wolves slide over the younger wolf. There hadn't been many that had lost themselves to their inner wolves, but those that did had eventually grown very strong. Stronger than Embry was now. He would grow stronger. Embry's ability to balance himself and his wolf was breaking down, and once that balance was lost, Jack had never heard of it being regained. The Alpha might figure it out, but Jack agreed they were running out of time.

Jacob wondered if it was the girl.

The girl wasn't the reason, but Jack thought that she could have been a catalyst. It was too late to take her away, Embry was too far gone. It would have happened eventually, but it could be that she was making it happen faster. In guarding his mate, Embry was rapidly losing himself to his more protective instincts, even if he himself couldn't see it.

Jacob had messed up, his absence had caused this. Searching out the other Packs, trying to determine just how many of them were around had seemed like such a good idea, but he never should have left. _Dammit_. The Alpha wasn't used to making such mistakes, and it angered him that one of his wolves would pay for that mistake.

Jack wanted what his Alpha wanted, but deep inside he was glad for the mistake. Jack had been searched out, and if the Alpha had not found him, he would still be alone. Jack had been alone for so very long…

Love washed over Jack. He was new, but he was Pack and he was loved. Jack had a place, just as Embry had a place, and Jacob refused to lose any of his wolves. He would fight like hell for all of them. Jacob would get home to Embry and he would _take_ control of the other wolf, and he would forcibly hold him in balance no matter how long it took for Emb to find himself again. Jacob _wasn't_ losing his brother.

Jack was worried they were too close to another Pack. They should take the long way around, they would be no help to their own Pack dead under the jaws of another. Jacob agreed that they should. But they _wouldn't_. Jacob had yet to meet an Alpha stronger than him, and he was in no mood to be tolerant. They were needed home, and this was the fastest way.

Jacob ran. It was Jack's private belief that maybe he should run faster.

* * *

"So this werewolf in a Cubs jersey walks into a bar."

Even though he must have smelled her coming, or definitely heard Embry's truck, Paul looked like he couldn't quite believe it when Samantha plopped down onto the barstool in front of him. He watched her warily, pausing as he wiped down the counter before him. She hadn't meant to come here, she was headed to Embry's to work out. She hadn't wanted to come here, seeing him was the last thing she wanted to do. But Paul was next on the list of scary as shit wolves, so here she was, trying to work out her issues like a good little non-official imprint.

Samantha leaned over and hooked an orange slice out of the dish of garnishes near his hand, chewing it before continuing.

"Bartender says, 'I'm sorry sir, we've already had last call. You'll have to come back tomorrow night.' This pisses the werewolf off and he pulls out a baseball bat. His first swing kills the bartender, knocks his head right off. His second takes out one of the bar's patrons, an old lady named Mertel. His third swing hits a man in the back, crushing his spine. It's Bob, Mertel's husband of fifty years and a diehard Cubs fan. The werewolf lets out a howl, changes into a wolf, and runs off into the night. As Bob lays dying on the bar room floor, he takes Mertel's hand, gazing lovingly at his wife one last time, and do you know what he says?"

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Told you Sosa wasn't on the juice."

The tall Quileute man stared at her, blinking as Samantha smirked up at him. "What, you don't get it?"

"That's a horrible joke," Paul told her, shaking his head and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Here in La Push, everyone's a critic. It was a hit back home in Chicago," she murmured. He didn't reply, but he did scoop a clean glass into the ice box and plop it down in front of her. The bar had one of those hose drink dispensers, and Samantha was tempted to ask him if she could try when he stuck the nozzle in her glass and filled it full of Diet Sprite. He took two orange slices and squeezed them into the drink before hooking a third on the rim of her glass. He stuck in two of those little straws only found in alcoholic drinks, and Samantha took a sip, nodding appreciatively. Paul continued wiping his counter down.

Both ignored the fact that Leah had taken a rather sizeable chunk out of Paul's neck.

Samantha plucked the orange slice off her glass and sucked on it quietly. A couple came in the pizza parlor and ordered an extra large pie with cheese only. Samantha thought that was boring. Pizzas were made to be covered in meaty awesomeness, not to be denied that coverage. When Paul had taken their order and sent it to the kitchen, he came back. The counter was clean, but he wiped it down again anyway.

"A donkey trots into a bar," he suddenly said, making her look up at him. "It's had a bad day, needs a drink. The bartender asks what it's drinking, but the donkey just stomps its hoof, passes some gnarly gas and trots out. Next night, same thing. Third night the bartender gets mad and tells the donkey to beat it, that if he ever sees it in that bar again, the donkey will regret it. Donkey trots out, turns down a back alley, and is never seen again. Wanna know what happened to the donkey?"

"What happened to the donkey?" Samantha asked around her orange.

"No one really knows, but I hear it likes Diet Sprite with oranges."

"Har har," Samantha rolled her eyes, "Although I'm not sure how _I'm_ the one that's the ass." Paul flashed her a quick grin and refilled her drink, repeating the process with the oranges. One of her father's friends, an oily looking fellow named Duke, came in and ordered a beer. He looked over at Samantha, and in recognizing her, Duke gave her a smarmy smile. Paul set the beer in front of him as Duke sidled up to Samantha, letting his eyes sweep down her body.

"Hey Sam, how you doing, girl-"

Paul's growl ended that midsentence. The older man looked at Paul and blanched. Samantha shrugged innocently at Duke as, under the bartender's flat stare, he nodded politely at her and headed down to the far end of the bar. Paul grunted and flipped a dry towel over his shoulder, and by then Samantha had her next one ready.

"Okay. So a werewolf, an Italian mobster, and an Irish priest walk into a bar. The werewolf orders a bottle of whiskey and sits down off to the side all alone, sharing with no one. The Italian mobster orders a bottle of wine and sits down with his family, sharing with only them. The Irish priest orders a keg, sits down in the middle of the bar and shares with everyone. Want to know what the bartender says?"

"What does he say?"

"Nothing. Smart mother fucker ran out when the werewolf walked in."

This time Paul barked out a laugh, and he tossed two maraschino cherries up in the air, catching them both in his mouth and swallowing. "That one was better," he told her. There was a ding behind his shoulder. The boring pizza was up, and Paul left her to take it to the couple. Samantha chewed on her straws thoughtfully. Duke started to get up, but then Paul walked past and pointedly pushed him back down again. Duke decided a table would be preferable. Samantha hid her grin behind her straw, and was proud she only flinched a little when Paul plopped down on the barstool next to her. She focused on her breathing, wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, and went back to playing with her straw.

"So there's this bar…hold on a sec." Paul stood up and hopped over the counter easily. By the time a nice looking couple and their teenage daughter made it over to him, Paul already had a pitcher of Coke and a single Corona with lime ready for them, and a pizza order to the kitchen.

"Thanks Paul. You hurt your neck, honey?" The woman asked in friendly concern, but Paul just gave them a small shrug.

"Just a scratch, ma'am. Jared said that he was coming in with Kim this afternoon, you might see them. Hey Nikki." The teenage girl went beet red, but smiled shyly, scuffing a shoe on the floor. The couple smiled behind her back and took the drinks, waving goodbye at Paul. Nikki trailed along, casting an occasional look over her shoulder at Paul.

"Kim's folks," Paul told Samantha, who had been watching the exchange out of the corner of her eye.

"I think Nikki's got a crush," Samantha decided and Paul sighed.

"You and Cass both. Thirteen's a little young for me."

"So true." Samantha crunched down a piece of ice. "I wasn't jonesing for my first wolf until seventeen. Girls start so young these days."

Paul gave her an amused look, and leaned over on the counter, crossing his arms. "So there's this bar in the middle of a little town, and it's run by a lonely but impressively endowed bartender. In walk three really hot chicks. The first is a redhead, nice ass, decent tits, rates a solid eight and a half on the hotness Richter scale. The second is a blonde, great ass, dynamite tits, easily rates a nine on the hotness Richter scale. The last is a brunette bombshell, way beyond a ten on the hotness Richter scale, so fine that even the other girls look like dogs next to her. Want to know what the bartender says?"

"What does he say?"

Paul leaned in a little closer, hooked a loose strand of her dark hair around his finger and winked at her. "Bartender reminds her about the impressively endowed part."

Samantha snorted and smacked Paul's hand away, but she laughed. "Please tell me that has never worked for you." He straightened a small smile on his own face.

"Two redheads and a brunette went for it," he admitted. "Never a blonde. Maybe I should try it on Cass next time she comes down this way," Paul chuckled. "She's like you, doesn't get easily offended by stuff."

"Not by most stuff," Samantha said as she looked at Paul pointedly. His smile softened, and then disappeared as he pressed his lips together. He looked at her uncomfortably.

"Listen, Sims…" he started, but then trailed off. He glanced away, but Samantha shifted on her seat, drawing his attention and locking eyes with him.

"I'm still mad," she told him honestly, "even though I guess I understand. Between Embry and Seth, they've pretty much convinced me to try and chill out, but that doesn't mean that it makes everything okay. Hating you guys hurts Embry, so this is me trying to make the best of things. If not for Embry, I wouldn't be here. Especially not _here_."

Paul nodded, the muscles in his jaw tightening. "Seth and Sam were too dominant, even pretending we were going to hurt you was too hard for them. We weren't going to make the pups do it, so that left me and Jared. Apparently I'm scarier."

"Was it fun?" Samantha wasn't sure why she asked it, but Paul stiffened and his eyes went flat.

"How could you even ask me that?" Paul grimaced. "Was it fun terrorizing the girl my brother's desperately in love with? No. Kind of makes me feel a little sick, actually."

"Well, we've got that in common."

"I know." He pointed at her Sprite and Samantha chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"Do you guys have to share everything? It tastes good though, and it helps my stomach. Thanks."

Paul nodded, and he grunted. "When I told Cass, she hung up on me. Then she called back, yelled at me for awhile, and then hung up on me again. The imprints are furious, Kim's barely speaking to Jared, and Em's _not_ speaking to Sam. Cass is speaking to me, but most of her sentences involve the words 'jackass' and 'bully'. I think feeling a little sick is going around the Pack right now."

"Why do the imprints care?" Samantha shrugged. "I'm not that close to them. It's not really their business."

"Up until now you've been held out of the Pack, but Emb changed that. Now that you're an imprint-"

"Which I'm not."

"No, but we're to treat you like one, and that makes you Pack. That makes you everyone's business. Plus if it had worked, you would have been our sister, like Leah, and we would have been forever bound to you. That's not something we take lightly."

"I'm not Pack, Paul," Samantha said quietly. "Embry did what he had to do, but it was just politics. Words and titles to make sure my ass is covered even when he's not around, but it's meaningless. I know that. I'm not Pack, and I don't want to be. This isn't my group and this isn't my world, but I love Embry, and I want to make him happy. Getting along with you guys is part of that. I never wanted to be an imprint, I think it's a shitty way of forcing two people together, and despite all the problems that it's caused, I don't wish that Embry and I were different. At least when we fall asleep at night, we know each other is there because we want to be, not because we're forced to be."

It was a harsh thing to say to an imprinted wolf, but Paul merely nodded and refilled her glass one more time. Two limes and a lemon instead of the oranges. An extra straw because she had mauled her other two. They were quiet for a while, and then Paul gripped the counter, staring down at the lacquered wood. He opened his mouth, but then clamped it shut. Samantha wondered suddenly if his throat hurt.

"I did what I was told," Paul ground out. "And I don't think it was a bad idea, but…"

He was having trouble getting it out. Samantha sighed and reached over, flicking Paul on the forehead. He blinked, not startled by her movement, but that she had dared touch him at all. Now that he was looking at her, Samantha gave him a smirk.

"So this girl walks into a bar," Samantha said, holding Paul's gaze. "Bartender says…"

Paul exhaled, then to Samantha's surprise he leaned over the bar and placed his hand gently behind her neck, tipping her face up. His kiss was as light as it was unexpected, and before she even realized that he had kissed her, Paul had pulled away, but not before murmuring, "Bartender says he's sorry."

Samantha sat there stunned for a several long moments as Paul went back to idly straightening his work station. Then suddenly she began to laugh. "That's really gonna piss Embry off when you think about it later," she told Paul. The tall man's lips twitched up into the tiniest smile. "But I'm sure you'll try really hard not to think about it," she added.

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," he agreed innocently. Samantha laughed again, and then stood up.

"Thanks for the drink. I'd say I owed you for it, but since now we're even, I won't. Later, Paul."

"Hey Sims?" His deep voice stopped her before she had turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're only playing nice for Embry, and as good of an actress as you are, I can still smell that I make you nervous as shit. You came in here though, alone, and that takes some guts. There's not a single one of us that doesn't think you would have made one hell of a…" he trailed off because Kim's little sister was coming up to the bar to get another pitcher of soda.

Samantha gave Paul a tight grin and backed off, nodding in understanding before turning and leaving. It was a nice sentiment. Of course, if she was a wolf she would have tried to kill him for real last night, and she'd still be trying to clean his fur out from in between her teeth. She'd have finished what Leah started and then she would have gnawed on the Council for awhile. And afterwards she probably would have ran screaming, because being tied to these people anymore than she already was tied was the last thing she wanted. Screw that, and screw them.

Still…It was a nice sentiment.

* * *

Embry had wisely decided that Samantha should focus on kickboxing tonight. It was a good idea. She'd had enough grappling with wolves lately to last her a while. Eventually he put her in the far corner and let her beat the snot out of a punching bag while he taught a cardio kickboxing class and finished up some paperwork after the dojo had cleared out. It was nearly nine-thirty when Samantha finally called it quits, knowing that Embry had lingered over his books for an extra hour to give her time to work off her frustrations. She was exhausted and she was sore, but when Samantha finally collapsed onto her back next to the bag, she could honestly say that she felt much more in sync with her normal self.

When it became obvious she was done, Embry met her on the mats, gazing down at her.

"Better?" he asked her, and Samantha nodded. Embry sat down next to her and helped her take off her gloves, checking her fingers and wrists carefully as he unwrapped her hands. "Be careful, your right wrist is getting puffy again. Have you been icing it down every night?"

"Nope," Samantha shook her head, and she grinned up at him when he frowned.

"You need to be icing this. And you're stiff to the left, which you weren't two days ago. Did you wrench your back at all? You're supposed to be telling me if it starts hurting, Sims." Embry continued poking and prodding at her sweaty self, and Samantha only half listened to his fretting. Instead she focused on his eyes, on his face, on his broad shoulders and layers of long lean muscles. She thought he was gorgeous, and the fact that he cared about her only made him more attractive in her eyes. Eventually Embry realized she was tuning him out and was just staring, and he sighed in exasperation.

"Sims, did you hear a word I was saying?"

Samantha smiled up at him innocently. "Of course. You said you love me and want to ravish me stupid right here right now. That is what you said, isn't it Embry?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then chuckled. "Ravish you, huh? Damn woman, you're so high maintenance."

"The hell I am. Now get your sexy self down here and…you know…ravish," Samantha ordered and Embry complied with absolutely no more complaints. She was slick with sweat, but Samantha had learned a long time ago that sweat, mud, sand, towels, chocolate ice cream, and clothes were all things that could not keep Embry away from her skin. The only things on that list that even made him pause were towels and ice cream, because he liked staring at her in both. Sometimes at the same time.

Embry's hot hands and soft mouth felt good, nearly as good as the weight of his body on top of hers. She was still on her period, which might have been a good thing, because if she hadn't been she was pretty sure that after the day she'd had, Samantha would have jumped Embry the moment she walked in here this afternoon. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted another person, and as she tugged his head down to hers and kissed him heatedly, she wondered just how much longer they were going to hold out. Embry's groan as his hands skimmed down her sides and over her ass made her think he was wondering the same thing.

"You feel so damn good," Embry mumbled against her collarbone, sliding his hands over sweat slickened legs, grinding his hips down into hers. "Damn, I love you, sweetheart."

Samantha gripped his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, attacking him as they rolled over, Embry on his back and her straddling his hips. "I love you," she told him between kisses. "I want you. Embry, I'm tired of waiting…"

Embry let out a deeper groan that ended up half a growl. It surprised her when he looked away from her and at the door, which was now propped slightly open. Samantha had never heard the bell, that's why she didn't realize a certain grinning someone had poked his head in.

"Heya guys! Am I interrupting?" Seth asked cheerfully, not at all bothered when Embry shot him a death glare.

"Oh my god, Seth, this is not the time!" Samantha groaned, collapsing down on top of Embry. "Embry, make him go away. Please. Please make all these stupid wolves go away."

"You heard the woman, Seth," Embry said, half sitting up. Seth chuckled and stepped deeper into the room.

"Sorry man, but I'm here on official business."

"Which is?" Embry raised an eyebrow as Seth's smile widened.

"Which is making sure that the both of you are doing okay," he replied brightly. "I've been requested by a certain Council member to go make sure that both Sims and you are absolutely nothing less than 'okay'. And since said Council member won't fix me dinner until I do, I am here to inquire. Sims? Embry? Are you two doing okay? You sure look okay, but it's always better to ask and be certain of okay-ness. So…everyone okay?"

"I'm going to kill him," Samantha whispered to Embry. "I've worked out a plan, if you want in on it."

Embry just shook his head and pulled them both to their feet, an act that was a little painful for him for some reason. Seth's grin managed to become even wider as Embry had to turn around and shift things into a less uncomfortable position.

"Please tell Sue that we are both just fine, Seth," Samantha told Seth politely. "We are _okay_. Now _go away_."

"Aww, Sims. I thought we had a moment earlier. Now you're already back with the meanness. It's just not very nice of-" Seth's teasing cut off into a strangled cry, and his eyes went wide as he stumbled backwards as if something had hit him in the gut. Embry cursed and grabbed Seth before he hit his knees, a look of horror on the younger wolf's face. Then Seth went limp in Embry's arms. Seth gasped harshly, then he threw his head back, letting out a wolfish howl of absolute agony.

"Sims! Call Leah!" Embry snapped, and Samantha realized that he had gone pale. "Tell her to get the Pack here right now! Go, Sims!"

Samantha was running towards the phone before she realized she was moving, and as she grabbed up the telephone on the desk, one of the Pack outside let out an awful howl that tore through the reservation. Leah didn't answer her phone, but it didn't matter because in a matter of moments the Pack was bursting into the dojo, one after another in different states of dress and dishevelment. They gathered around Embry and Seth, and Samantha couldn't see past all those shoulders and arms.

"_Seth_! What the hell is going on?" Leah yelled at her brother, shoving her way through the guys. "_What the hell happened to Jake_?"

"Another Pack," Samantha heard Seth gasp out, his voice ragged and pained. His words were disjointed, as if repeating someone else's thoughts. "Wouldn't talk, just attacked. Too many on Jack, tried to help him. Alpha was too strong…so many wolves…boxed in now. Don't all come don't come don't come don't…"

Leah let out a feral scream that made Samantha stumble backwards and fall into Embry's chair, drawing her knees up to her chest. Jared was making a keening noise as he swayed in place and an ashen faced Paul had dropped to his knees beside a shaking Quil.

"Snap out of it, Seth!" someone, probably Sam growled, and Samantha was pretty sure the resounding thud was Seth getting slapped across the face. "Seth! Bypass the order, Seth! We can't do it for you!"

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit _shit_!" That was Seth, without someone else directing him. He sounded furious and scared to death. "Dammit, he ordered us not to come! No, Jake messed up, he ordered not _all_ of us to come. Someone stays, that lets me get past the order."

Seth must have steadied himself enough to get back on his feet, because Samantha saw the back of his head as he stood in the middle of the Pack, speaking rapidly about what Jake had just shown him. "Jake's still alive, but he's hurt really bad. They're boxed in but Jack's got Jake wedged back in some rocks and the others can only get to them head on, one on one. Jack's holding them off for now. The Pack is fifteen strong and at least a twelve hour run away. I'll get the Cullens to fly us on their jet. If those fuckers kill our Alpha…" Even though she couldn't see him very well, Seth's infuriated voice rolled heavily over the whole group, her included. "If they kill our Alpha, _we'll kill them all_. Brady."

"No. Please, Seth, don't make me stay," Brady whispered in a horrified voice, and Samantha's heart broke for him. "Let me fight with you. Let me fight too. Please trust me…"

Samantha saw Seth grab Brady's shoulder and pull him in, their faces mere inches apart. "I'm leaving you to take care of everyone we love, Brady. Everyone and everything that matters to us is now in your hands. How could I possibly trust you more? Protect the imprints, protect the rez, and protect our families, Brady. _And do not follow. We go now._"

Now. They were leaving now. Samantha staggered out of her chair, and Embry met her in two long strides. He grabbed her up and kissed her like he was never going to see her again, and then he pressed his nose against her neck, breathing in her scent one last time.

"Teach what you can," he told her roughly. "Cancel what you can't. If I don't come back, this place is yours. Brady can help you with that. I love you, Samantha Carter." And then he kissed her again, crushed her once into his chest and then pulled away.

Samantha looked at him, and then looked at everyone else. Brady had silent tears streaming down his face as he moved to her side, and his fists were clenched. Jared and Paul, Quil and Sam, they were watching Embry tell her goodbye, and Samantha realized by the agonized expressions on their faces that they weren't going to have that same opportunity. Out of everyone who loved these guys, she was the only one who got to say goodbye. Suddenly, a lot of things shifted inside her, and those shifts made Samantha stand up straighter, stiffen her spine and steady herself.

"I'll tell them," she promised the imprinted wolves firmly. "I'll tell them how much you love them. And I'll help Brady keep them safe." It might not have meant anything, but as the Pack slipped out the door, Jared glanced at her over his shoulder and gave her a look of such helplessness that it made her heart break all over again. And then it was just Seth and Embry. Seth gave her ponytail a tug and was gone before she could say she wasn't really trying to kill him. And Embry.

God. _Embry_.

"Love you, Embry," Samantha whispered as he backed away from her, his heart in his eyes. She said the one thing she could think to say that would mean something to him. "You were always worth it, baby." The look he gave her when she said that…god, that_ smile_ and those _eyes_. Embry mouthed 'I love you, sweetheart', let his eyes rake over her one last time, and then…and then…

And then he was gone.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N No cliffies today, I promise. Huge thanks to my reviewers: _pinkshirt, mcc3654, Jenni Drocks, LucyPenny, LivingOnFire, hilja, eskimogirl58, KerryH, teamjacob22, SARAH DB, DatelessDreamer, _and_ Buffyk0604_! You guys ready? (slaps down chapter and bolts)

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Eighteen

"In all the hangars in all the world, she had to walk into mine."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Leah slammed on the brakes and wrinkled her nose. She had just run across the darkened airstrip and into a large metal building, her Pack mates behind her and not really sure of who to expect. The gorgeous blond vampire was leaning against Carlisle Cullen's Learjet, his arms crossed easily over his chest and an old straw cowboy hat pulled over his golden eyes. As the Pack raced into the hangar that Alice had directed them to, the sight of that particular vampire gave them pause. Since the wolves were involved, it had taken Seth's call for Alice to figure out why she had the family jet gassed and ready to go, but apparently she had secured a last minute pilot who would be flying them illegally out of the country. The private Seattle airstrip was empty of everyone but the Pack and Rico, unsurprising since it was nearly eleven at night. Rico winked at the she-wolf, and as Leah took one look at the torn jeans, cowboy boots, and worn flannel shirt, she let out a curse.

"_Rico_? You've got to be shitting me. You can barely drive a car," Leah growled. Rico chuckled and patted the sleek six seater jet behind him.

"Why drive when you can fly?" he purred, giving Leah a flirty smile as she stomped past him and jumped up the steps leading into the plane. He pulled his hat lower over his eyes, murmuring to himself. "There're just so many more fun things to do at fifty thousand feet than you can do at five, Leah. I can show you if you'd like."

"Can it, snaggletooth," Sam growled, giving Rico a pointed look as he climbed in after Leah. He stuck his head back through the door as Paul and Jared jumped up after him. "Can you fly this thing or not?"

"Can any of _you_?" Rico raised an eyebrow and Sam shook his head in a negative. Rico chuckled. "Well then, I suppose I'll just have to figure it out along the way," he smirked, a look that the former Alpha didn't appreciate, although he had the self control to ignore it. Quil and Collin didn't even bother with the steps, each hopping into the jet easily, but Seth paused in front of the vampire with Embry behind his shoulder.

"This isn't a joke, Rico," Seth said sharply. "Did Alice fill you in?"

"That your wet behind the ears Alpha has nearly got my boy Jackie killed?" Rico spat off to the side and flashed Seth a pointed tooth smile. "Yeah. She mentioned it."

Seth leveled a flat stare at Rico, who merely smiled bigger, showing more of his fangs as he did. Rico looked over Seth's shoulder at Embry. "Well well, look who we have here. If I'd have known that _all_ of you were jumping town, I would have told Alice no. I can think of a certain little someone who's going to awfully lonely while you're gone, Embry. I bet I could have warmed her up real nice, real quick-like too."

Embry snarled and took a step forward, but Seth grabbed his shoulder and propelled him halfway up the stairs. Sam and Paul each hooked an arm and between them they dragged Embry the rest of the way inside the jet.

Rico chuckled as he turned back to Seth. "Excitable guy, isn't he?"

"Ever seen what a wolf can do to the inside of a jet midflight?" Seth dryly asked the vampire, who raised an eyebrow. "It's not pretty. Make that eight wolves and you're probably going to have one hell of a bad night. You want to start some shit over Jack, you do it with me when we get home. Leave Embry and Sims out of it, and keep your eyes off Leah. I'm not feeling all that tolerant tonight. Got it?"

"You're the boss, boss," Rico tipped his hat mockingly but he did wait until Seth had jumped into the jet to follow. He jerked the door shut behind them and turned to the highly strung Pack of wolves, some of who were already vibrating from tension. Rico sniffed delicately.

"Well, this has the possibility of being unpleasant," he muttered as he walked down the crowded aisle and plopped down in the pilot's seat. He started up the jet, pressing multiple buttons and adjusting levers as he turned to the group, an amiable smile back on his face. "Alright, puppies and Leah. There aren't enough seats, so some of y'all will have to take the floor. I reserve the right to crash this thing the moment anyone tries to dismember me, so just remember, keep your jaws and claws in the upright and locked position, and everything will be just hunky dory."

Rico continued chatting cheerfully as he began taxiing the jet out of the hangar and towards the far end of the runway. "I've supplied each of your seats with the necessary supplies to make this trip more comfortable for everyone, including but not limited to squashed Big Macs and beef jerky, and I would like to remind the cabin that vampire is off the menu. In the rare case of a loss of cabin pressure, there will only be enough oxygen masks for some of you, and the pilot requests that Leah gets one since she's the only one with breasts and therefore the only one of you that matters. In the event of an emergency water landing, please use our complimentary bars of soap liberally. Welcome to air vampire, pooches, where all the flights suck."

"I'm gonna kill him when this is over," Jared growled, and Leah shot him a vicious grin.

"Sorry, Jare, I have dibs."

"Did he really get us Big Macs?" Collin asked curiously from where he was squashed in the aisle. Jared poked around in the seat back, and then pulled out a cold and flattened McDonald's wrapper that said, yes, Rico had. Jared eyed it suspiciously, then ripped it in half and tossed one part to Collin.

"It seemed a wise idea to provide food other than me," Rico told Seth sagely, who had taken the co-pilot's seat even though he had no clue how to fly a plane. Seth tried his best to ignore the intimidating amount of buttons and gauges. When they got home, _if_ they got home, Seth decided that he was going to learn how to fly one of these things for himself, but he was finding someone other than Rico to teach him. At best the vampire was annoying, at worst he was very dangerous. The leech had been around too long for Seth to be fooled by the laid back, flirty, redneck attitude. Rico might not drink human blood, but he'd kill you just as fast as any of the rest of them. Rico must have sensed Seth's thoughts because he slanted a look at the Beta before sliding a pair of expensive aviator's sunglasses on his nose, shielding his golden eyes despite the time of day.

"When we get Jackie home, me and you are gonna have a talk, Beta," Rico said in a relaxed, easy tone. "If we don't get him home, well then, me and you are gonna have a _talk_, Beta."

"Jack's one of ours, not one of yours," Seth said simply, trying to force his irritation aside and focus on what mattered. Rico didn't matter. Jake mattered. Jack mattered.

"Jackie and I, we've been scratching out our way through this country for a lotta years together," Rico drawled. "I didn't think it would only take some teenage kid to bring him down, but Jackie's always been a little sensitive. Me? Not so much. There's not a whole lot that can get in between me and my better judgment, but Jackie's one of those things. As I said, Beta. We're going to talk."

Seth relaxed back in his chair, completely aware that his entire Pack was tensed and ready to spring because of the threat to their leader. If Jake died over this, then Seth was the next Alpha, and it made the Pack especially protective over him. Seth gave Rico an easy smile and playfully snapped his teeth at the vampire, more for his Pack's benefit than the vampire's. Rico winked back, revved the engine, and then turned to the cabin.

"Anyone not want to play Lassie to the rescue, now's your chance to bail…No? And onward we go."

Of all of them, Leah and Seth had been the only ones to fly anywhere, generally because they spent the most time with the Cullens, who had the money for it. The Learjet was a relatively new possession of Carlisle's, and none of the Cullens had mastered the art of flying it yet. Maybe it was the non-Cullen vampire flying, maybe it was the speed at which the light jet was able to take off and the turbulence as they climbed through a heavy crosswind, or maybe it was just because they were flying at all, but the Pack seemed very uncomfortable. Possibly it was because Rico kept making comments about failing out of flight school.

"Easy guys," Seth murmured as he felt more than heard their nervousness. "Ignore him. This gets us there faster."

"Out of curiosity, where exactly is 'there'?" Rico asked as they banked steeply to the right before leveling out, and Seth wished the vampire would pay a little more attention to what he was doing than to watching Seth. "I pretty much had to bullshit this flight plan, you know. The FAA isn't big on that kind of thing."

"I'm not sure," Seth replied softly, worriedly. "Do you have an international map?"

Rico didn't but Alice had stuffed one in the storage compartment above the Pack's heads, and after a lot of digging Sam handed it to Seth. Sam shifted sideways slightly, and both he and Paul stood behind Seth's shoulder as the Beta tried to reason his way through the map.

"Okay, they started off in Venezuela, near the Orinoco River, and Jake was taking the shortest route home that he could. It was important to him that he be back as soon as he could be." From behind Seth near the back of the jet, Embry let out a pained breath. The smell of his distress hit Seth's nostrils, but Seth forced himself to ignore Embry's guilt. He had more important things to focus on. "The easiest way would have been to follow the coastline up, wouldn't it?"

Sam ran his finger along the coastline, but then shook his head. "The straightest way would have been the coast, but look at this. They would have to have gone through both the Sierra Madre del Sur and the Sierra Madre Occidental mountain ranges. They would have been in mountains nearly all the way to the border. That adds distance, going up and down each one."

"Jack's foot got hurt when they were in Guadalajara, remember?" Paul grunted. "If he's still favoring it, then Jake would have taken them through flatter ground. There're too many large rivers that they couldn't have avoided on that route. Swimming them would have been extra hard on Jack's foot _and_ they would have been too vulnerable out in the open like that. Jake would have gone inland."

Seth tapped the middle of Mexico thoughtfully. "This whole region is the Chihuahuan Desert. Jake was sharing a lot more this afternoon than normal, and I kept feeling his irritation that sand was getting in his nose. Kept making me sneeze, actually."

"Hate to break it to you boys, but that desert is about a hundred and forty thousand square miles," Rico drawled. "Think maybe you can narrow it down a bit?"

"Torreón."

All three wolves looked back over their shoulders at Collin, who was seated on the floor beside Embry, his head against the arm rest of Jared's chair. Collin flushed a little at the attention of all of the Pack leaders present.

"Sometimes I hear Jake a little too," Collin muttered, as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to have done so. "When he's talking to you, Seth, sometimes I pick up little words or feelings. I heard him think the word Torreón a couple times. Sorry, Seth…I never said anything because it seemed like I was intruding. I try not to think about it as much as I can for you guys' privacy."

"It's okay, Collin," Seth told him and despite the Beta's reassurance, the youngest wolf ducked his head, trying to blend in again. Sam had already found Torreón on the map.

"Here," Sam rumbled. "That might not be where they are now, but Torreón's right in the middle of the right area."

"They made it that far?" Paul crossed his arms over his chest, unconvinced. "That would have gotten them in sooner than tomorrow night. Either they were running like hell, or we're wrong."

"No, I trust Collin," Sam decided, going with his instincts. "If Jake was thinking about Torreón enough to pass it along, it wasn't arbitrarily."

"Maybe Jake was just thinking about it as a reference," Seth muttered to himself. "See, if I was him I would try to take the shortest route, but to also keep myself within a minimal distance of major cities if I could. There's been a lot of shit going down in the Pack right now, and he needs to be able to get to a phone if necessary. His cell stopped working down in South America and Jake knows that sometimes a phone call works better to chill us out than to get mind whammied."

"Mind whammied?" Rico chuckled, and from her seat behind him, Leah stretched out her foot and kicked the back of Rico's chair.

"Cram it, Rico. The big boys are talking, so shut up and fly."

"I love her," Rico sighed, adjusting his cowboy hat. "If only she didn't smell so bad…"

"I think this is where Jake may be at," Seth stuck the map under Rico's nose. "He's on the east side of the Sierra Madres, running a line headed north, west or maybe southwest of Torreón. Paul's right, I don't think they got that far north yet. Head here," Seth tapped the map. "And get there as fast as this thing can go."

"This is still a huge amount of land to cover," Rico argued. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"We don't," Seth growled. "I do. Now do what Leah said, Rico, just shut up and fly. I need to be left alone." Immediately Sam and Paul made themselves scarce, as scarce as they could be with the whole Pack stuffed in the jet.

"What are you going to do, try and sniff out your Alpha from up here?" Rico shook his head. "You'll never find him in time. If he's unconscious like you said before, there's no finding him."

"I know." Seth closed his eyes and settled deeper into his seat. "That's why I'm going to find Jack."

"From over two thousand miles away, this high up in the air?" Rico looked at Seth in disbelief. "When he's brand new to your Pack, and probably has been keeping everyone out of his head but your Alpha? You've got to be shitting me, kid."

Seth opened one eye. "Nope. And if we _lose_ our Alpha because you won't stop bothering me, then when we get back we definitely _are_ going to have a talk, Rico."

Rico shut his mouth, but he kept his smile. He had already frowned once this decade, and he wasn't planning on letting it happen again. And if this kid got Jackie killed, well, he'd just have to keep a smile on his face as he returned the favor. After all, they were allies right? That meant that he ought to at least try and play nice.

Leah kicked Rico's seat again just for the hell of it.

* * *

Deep in the middle of a mountainous desert, a snarling Pack of wolves swarmed at the base of a rockslide.

Most of the rubble was small, fist sized rocks, but several massive slabs had slipped and fallen on top of each other, forming a narrow but deep alcove. It was barely the width and height for a single wolf to crawl into, and every so often one of the infuriated wolves couldn't hold themselves back any longer and made a dive inside. The wolf would always come scrambling back out, snarling and yipping in pain, muzzle sliced open and ears torn to ribbons just like the last one. Wary of receiving the same, the rest of the Pack climbed over the slabs, clawing and biting at the huge rocks and digging through them the way a dog digs through dirt. It was taking them awhile but it wouldn't take forever.

Outside the alcove, the other Alpha waited, knowing that soon his opponent would be dead beneath his jaws.

Inside the alcove, Jack hurt.

He had hurt before, but he thought that maybe this was the most he had ever hurt. He was bruised, bitten, bleeding, exhausted, and scared. Scared foremost. He had never been the bravest wolf, fast yes, and one hell of a fighter, but not particularly brave. He could scrap with the best of them, and it took an insanely skilled wolf to bring him down, but even Jack couldn't out fight these numbers. The other Pack had come upon them like shadows in the darkness. Even though he and Jacob had been ready, had placed themselves where they were most defensible, they had still been overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of these wolves. Two against eighteen? Nineteen? Less maybe now because Jacob had fought like a demon to protect them both, and Jack had taken down three before he had been brought to ground, the rolling mass of wolves dog piled on top of him.

It was the other Pack's own fault Jack wasn't dead.

They had fought and bit at each other as much as at him, and that had given Jacob the chance to slam into them, driving the Pack off of Jack before they were both swarmed again. Like flies on honey…but in this case the honey fought back. Maybe they could have broken free. Maybe, if it weren't for the other Alpha. The other Alpha had driven his own wolves away from Jacob and had gone after Jacob like he was insane. The rest of the Pack had gone back after Jack, and it was simply too many. Jacob had tried to help Jack while fending off the other Alpha, no mean feat for a single wolf. Jack had never seen an Alpha, or any wolf for that matter, try that damn hard to save a Pack mate, but the other Alpha was too strong, and Jacob's attention too divided. He had failed. They both had failed.

That they had fought their way to this shelter was a miracle. That Jacob was still breathing was another, because that other Alpha had opened Jacob's belly, had opened his neck, had opened his back.

Jack's wounds weren't as deep, but there were many more of them, and as Jacob lay bleeding to death from three wounds, Jack was doing the same from closer to forty. Most of them were deep puncture wounds from jaws that managed to grab a hold of twisting, fighting flesh. The rest had happened when Jack had seen Jacob get taken down by the other Alpha and Jacob's stomach get torn. The older wolf had desperately phased back to human and made a grab for his Alpha, wrapping his arms around Jacob's torso to keep everything in and dragging him to the alcove. They had planned it as their last resort backup plan of retreat, when they had realized that they had been surrounded and couldn't outrun this Pack, when they had grudgingly decided to fight. But the alcove was so small that Jack could barely wedge a nearly unconscious Jacob in without hurting him even more, and by then the other Alpha had come diving into the alcove after them.

Jack had been looking right in Jacob's eyes when the other Alpha sank its fangs deep into his human leg, dragging him clawing and fighting back out of the alcove. Jack had seen the look of anguish in Jacob's face when he tried to follow but collapsed instead. Jack was pretty sure he should have died there, that if these wolves had been lucid like his own Pack, then they would have had him. But the other Alpha only cared about getting to Jacob, and the other Pack were terrified of their Alpha. Jack had still been under the other Alpha's snarling body when it dived back for Jacob, and Jack had managed to twist and get his arms around the other Alpha, slinging it sideways so that it hit the entrance of the alcove and got caught up on the rocks instead of getting inside.

Jack had rolled over the other Alpha's back as the rest of the Pack lunged for him, and he'd dove into the alcove, turning and phasing just in time to slice the other Alpha's nose open to the bone. It had let out a horrible snarling bellow, but Jack was too small and too fast to get past. Using everything he knew about face to face fighting, Jack had finally driven the other Alpha out. One by one he had driven others out as well, but as the hours passed and he grew weaker, Jack's snarls softened and his teeth snapped slower. Eventually they would get past him. It would happen, and when it did, they would kill Jack's Alpha.

The thought kept him going, kept him from giving up. Jack had let his own personal weakness hurt his Pack before, it was why he had been driven out and forced to live alone all these years. In Jacob, Jack finally had a place again, a place that was lost should Jacob fall. Jack would not be weak, not now, not again.

_Not weak. Strong. Brave. Loved_.

Jack quivered as the thought caressed through his mind, so light he almost missed it. Not Jacob. Jacob's touch on his mind had left when the Alpha had fallen unconscious, something that had made the older wolf nearly catatonic in panic.

Another touch against his thoughts, a little stronger this time, like the brush of the wind across his muzzle. Relief. Not Jack's relief but shared nonetheless.

_Found you, brother_. _We come_.

Another wolf lost its patience and dove into the alcove, snapping and clawing. Jack was a hair's breadth too slow and the enemy's teeth sank painfully into his shoulder. Jack caught it across the eye when it was biting him, and the wolf yelped in pain, scrambling back out and taking a hunk of Jack's fur with it as it did. Fresh blood ran down Jack's leg, fresh pain, and the ancient wolf wavered. He was almost done. One or two more attacks, maybe three. If the other Alpha came back, Jack wouldn't have enough.

Then the touch firmed and Jack's quivering body steadied as his Beta took hold of him, anchored him, held him, helped him. Jack breathed in deeply. Maybe he could push back the Alpha, with Seth's help. Maybe.

_We come brother. Be strong._

The scraping of claws on the roof of the alcove caused a trickle of dust to fall on Jack's bleeding shoulder. If Seth hadn't have been holding Jack steady, then he probably wouldn't have had the control of thought to whisper back, _Come faster_.

* * *

Somewhere right now a girl was waiting for him to come home.

It was a first for Embry, having left something that mattered. He had spent years watching his friends walk away from their loved ones, had empathized with how difficult that must be knowing someone was worrying about them, but the only people that ever had worried about Embry coming home were always heading into the dangerous situations right next to him, and it was their strength and camaraderie that kept him moving and strong. It was different now. Now he had Samantha, his Sims, his girl, and she was waiting for him.

Embry had never really thought too much before about what would happen if he never came back. He'd have a mother somewhere that would claim she didn't know where she had gone wrong with him. He'd have a father that wasn't ashamed anymore of a single night's drunken mistake. He'd have an empty building that someone else would fill with their things and their dreams and that was about it. He'd be missed for a while, maybe a little more. That was it, end of story. Now there was someone waiting, someone who tried to be stronger than she was, someone who had lost too much already and who shouldn't have to lose anything more. Now there was someone who would really miss him, who would hurt over him, and who was probably scared to death right now.

If he never came back, who would she talk to? Who would tease her and tickle her and love her until that sweet smile finally came to her lips? Who would notice when she was sad, when she was lonely, when she was tired of trying to be wiser and more accepting than her years? Who would insist on dragging her to restaurants just to make sure she got enough to eat, who would sleep with their hand on her stomach just so because it kept her nightmares away, who would tell her that she mattered to them? She mattered to _him_. And she was all alone right now.

For the first time ever, Embry was worried that maybe he might not make it home, and it had absolutely nothing to do with himself.

"It's hell, isn't it?"

Embry had been sitting bent over in the isle, his elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor beneath his feet, and he raised his head to look at Jared. The older wolf was in one of the seats next to him, and Jared's face was etched in lines of worry.

"At first you think hey, this is pretty cool. There's someone who cares and they're waiting for me," Jared gave Embry a quirky smile that slid into more of a grimace. "And then you start thinking about what will happen to them if you never come back. I left Kim with an apartment she can't pay for by herself, a car that's almost out of oil, and a bathroom sink that I left torn apart. I turned off the water to fix the sink and I don't think she has a clue how to get it back on again. Even if she does, it's going to flood the bathroom, and when it does, Kim's gonna fall apart."

They were all quiet, and then Quil grunted.

"I left Claire thinking I was coming to her birthday party this weekend," Quil muttered as he gnawed unenthusiastically at a piece of beef jerky. "And that I was finally going to bring her back down to the rez so she could see everyone again. Her folks had finally eased off and she was so excited. We were supposed to go sailing, and I was planning on teaching her how to fish. She's been drawing me pictures of us in a boat for weeks."

Collin sighed. "This is going to sound a little non-hetero, but I left Brady. I mean, I know we had to leave someone, but it was always me _and_ him that got left behind. This time it was just him and that sucks. I keep thinking, what if something goes really wrong back home and he has to try and figure it out himself? We always figured stuff out together, and that's gonna suck so bad for him. We left so much on his shoulders."

"Brady's competent," Paul told them firmly, before anyone had a chance to worry or wonder about what could go really wrong. "More than that he's pretty damn smart, not that you and him ever show it, Collin." Paul kicked Collin in the back lightly, just because he could, and Collin glared at him. "Brade's gonna be pissed he missed out, but he'll deal."

"What about you, Sam?" Jared asked, kicking Collin too, just because it was fun.

Sam was seated behind Seth with his arms folded across his chest, watching over their Beta protectively. Seth had been sitting with a glazed over look in his eyes for awhile now, and every so often he twitched and made a pained noise in his throat. Sam kept his eyes on Rico, who seemed more interested in humming his way through every country song he knew than in attacking Seth, but the Pack's third wasn't taking any chances. Since Sam didn't look like he had any interest in joining the conversation, Leah did it for him.

"Sam left _Emily_," Leah said with a smirk. "But she's going to be just fine, because Sam _always_ makes sure everything's good to go when he leaves, right Sam? The bills are prepaid and the dishes are done and the water heater is fixed, and oh, did you make sure to go pick up some more mulch, Sam? I bet you did, didn't you? You're such a good little wolf, aren't you?" Leah reached over and patted Sam's cheek, and he spared the time from Seth to give her a flat glare. Leah laughed.

"Apparently the only thing that Leah has left behind with any sort of regret is her bottle of Midol," Jared smirked, and Leah gave him the finger before flopping back in her chair. Her eyes narrowed as she stared out the window.

"The only regret I have is that I'm not down there already with him," Leah said in a clipped voice. "And Jake's a dumbass if he thinks I'm gonna let him leave me behind again after this shit."

"Jake will leave you behind every time, Lee-Lee," Sam said quietly but not unkindly, his eyes still on Seth and Rico. "You might want you down there, but he sure as hell doesn't. As long as he wants to protect you, he will, and fighting with him isn't going to change that."

"Fuck off, Sam," Leah growled, turning her back on him, and Sam shrugged. He was used to Leah being annoyed at him. Jared glanced at Paul, who merely grunted. Paul had left Cassie behind, and there wasn't much to say about that. He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

"Hey, Embry," Collin had noticed Embry not joining in the conversation. "How'd you leave Sims?"

Embry exhaled and ran his hand through his hair, longer now than it had been in years just because he loved the feel of her hands in it. "Sims? I left Sims without a single damn thing except Joe fucking Carter."

Jared flinched and from his place next to Embry, Collin gave Embry a sympathetic glance.

"He doesn't even feed her, man," Embry told Collin softly. "There's some petty cash in the dojo, I should have told her to take it. Teaching some classes will help her. It's not even that, though. Sims…she can hold her own, you know? But she's so goddamn _lonely_, and I left her with _Joe Carter_."

"Sue and Billy, they'll help take care of her, Emb," Collin tried to reassure him but Embry shook his head.

"Sims doesn't want them to help her. She just wants…shit. I don't know. To go to college. To get along with her Dad. To be left alone…" Embry faded off but then he chuckled. "She also apparently wants to kick some ass at MMA, and I caved to that pretty damn fast, huh?"

"Don't feel bad, Emb," Jared joked, thumping Embry on the shoulder. "Cass has got Paul going to plays and musicals and all this cultured shit. You lucked out that at least your girl is into sports. Paul's going to be a pansy when Cass is finished with him."

"This is a pretty far drop from up here, Jare," Paul rumbled. "Want to see how high a wolf can bounce?"

"A fat one like you, Paul, or a trim and attractive one like me?" Jared asked and got himself thumped in the head.

"How about a moody, bloated one like Leah?" Collin piped up impishly, but Leah ignored him. She was watching Seth, who had seemed to come back to himself although his eyes were still glazed slightly.

"Did you find them?" Leah demanded and Seth nodded, his face a grimace.

"Yeah," Seth exhaled heavily, bent over as if tired from the effort of searching out Jack. "They're still in bad shape, and Jack's being pretty elemental right now. He's not exactly in the state of mind to give directions, but I can find them now if we get close. Rico, I think they're closer to the Sierra Madres than we had originally thought."

"Are you okay?" Paul asked Seth quietly, hunkering down next to him. "You look pale."

"Jack's…There's a reason Jake's been keeping Jack out of the Pack mind so much. He's pretty emotional. Not overdramatic, but when Jack feels something, he feels it _hard_. It wasn't that difficult to find him, but it was much more difficult to _reach_ him through everything he's feeling. I helped a little, but I could help more if…" Seth trailed off and glanced towards the back of the plane. Paul followed his gaze and then stepped back. Sam sat up a little in his seat, holding himself more at the ready.

"Embry."

Seth had raised his head, and was looking at Embry with more focus. At the single spoken command, Embry lifted his body from the floor and stepped over his Pack mates, dropping down in front of his Beta so that even seated Seth was taller than he was. Seth's eyes locked onto Embry's.

"I'm going to release my hold on you, Embry."

Embry tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"I've had a chokehold on you for about a month now," Seth explained quietly. "You're growing stronger, that's probably why you couldn't tell the difference. But it's taking too much of my energy to hold you in balance and steady Jack at the same time. Jack needs me more right now. You need to brace yourself, because I'm not strong enough to do this gently when I've got so much invested in Jack. When I let go, it might suck. Are you ready?"

Embry nodded, even though the older wolf didn't understand, at least not until Seth did as he had said he would. Embry hadn't realized just how much Seth had been anchoring him until that anchor was cut away. For a brief moment, Embry was set adrift, and he felt the balance inside him swing hard to one side, the side that wasn't him. The wolf was surprised but was also quick, and Embry barely managed to realign himself before the wolf took complete control. As it was Embry had fallen back on his heels and was gasping for breath as if he had run for too many hours.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, and Embry nodded.

"Damn. I didn't realize-" Embry broke off as the balance inside of himself swung hard a second time, and he dropped forward on his hands, snarling. It had always been an internal struggle but this was more. The wolf inside was making a break for it and Embry let out a roar as he felt the wolf fighting and tearing its way out. Sometimes the struggle frightened him, but right now this was the worst possible time to not be on his game, and it infuriated Embry. He threw everything he had at the wolf, and slowly, painfully, he forced it back in place.

"Don't touch him!" Seth barked at the Pack, and out of the corner of his eye Embry saw Leah pause mid-movement. "Embry, do you have hold of it?"

Embry panted, cursing and clutching the flooring in trembling hands, but he nodded. Seth nodded and then he moved, grabbing Embry by the throat and slamming him onto his back. Startled, Embry felt his control slip, and the wolf took over. Embry never saw his pupils dilate, never felt the black drip through and replace chocolate, but he did feel the strength slide through his bones, did hear the beating of ancient drums in time with his racing heart. Seth braced himself over Embry, snapping his head backwards so that Embry's throat was exposed.

"Listen here, you nasty sonofabitch," Seth growled. "I don't care if it's you or if it's Embry in there. This body, this wolf is _mine_, and I have a job for you to do. I need your strength and Embry's smarts, so you are going to play nice and share. If you survive today, then you two can duke it out for control, but until then you're _mine_, and you're going to listen, got it? You are my Pack and you _will_ help us save our Alpha."

The wolf whined in acknowledgement.

"Good. Here's the deal. I let go of you because I need everyone at their best. I'm not going to tell you what to do out there, because out of all of them, I think you can handle yourself. Our Alpha's worth a hundred of each of us, and you're going to do everything you can to save him. You've got an advantage right now, and you damn well better use it. If you fuck this up, I'm going to tear your throat out. I want to talk to Embry, asshole."

Embry whined in acknowledgement.

"Words, Emb."

"I'm here," Embry ground out, his eyes flickering back and forth rapidly, chocolate flecking the black. "_Fuck, _thisfucking_ hurts, _Seth. It hurts both of us…well stop fighting me then you goddamn son of a bitch!"

Embry talking to himself wasn't good, and Seth ended that quickly by slamming Embry's head hard into the ground.

"Did I not say to play nice?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice, holding Embry's gaze until the wolf slid back obediently. Seth was still stronger. Seth had always been stronger. Chocolate and black swirled, and both laid passively beneath Seth's hold. Seth sat back, releasing his brother.

"Emb, you still in there man?" Seth asked, and Embry nodded painfully.

"Yeah, for what it's worth. Shit, Seth, a little warning might have been nice."

"Sorry. I'm kind of making this up as I go along. Do I have your attention?"

"Yes."

Seth narrowed his eyes when Embry's flickered quickly about the cabin like a cornered animal, but then decided that this was the best he was going to get. "As I said before, I've let you go completely, Emb. You're still Pack, but I'm not going to tell you what to do out there. It takes too much to hold you and I need to focus on everyone else. Protect our Alpha, and don't get yourself killed."

At which point Seth turned around and ignored them all, dropping his head as he went back to Jack. Embry staggered to his feet, feeling disjointed as he looked at his Pack. They seemed a little freaked out. Embry didn't blame them, he was a little freaked out himself. The wolf didn't care, he just wanted to get their back to a corner.

"Umm, anyone else think that Seth making Emb just a little crazier right now is a bad idea?" Jared joked nervously, and Embry snapped their teeth at him as they slunk by.

"Seth knows we're outnumbered and at a disadvantage and he's using Emb as a wild card," Paul said softly. "Embry, if you need me or Sam, tell us. We're not Seth or Jake, but we'll do what we can."

Embry said nothing and his arms were trembling as he stared at the room, but he did nod.

"Embry, if need to eat someone," Jared said equally softly, "remember we brought Collin."

"Hey!" Collin squeaked, and it broke the tension somewhat. Even Embry smiled, but it was a little off and showed too much teeth, making Collin whine low in his throat. Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, indicating for Paul to watch over Seth as Sam walked to the back of the plane. Sam grabbed Collin up by the scruff of the neck and pushed him towards the front. Embry watched Sam sit down next to them, and they met Sam's gaze. Sam held their eyes and eventually they looked down. Embry pulled their knees up to their chest and exhaled softly into their folded arms. Sam patted them lightly on the back, until they scooted away. They weren't that interested in being touched.

"I know you're messed up right now, Embry," Sam told him quietly. "But the Pack has faith in you, or you wouldn't be here. Seth wouldn't have let you go just now, and I sure as hell wouldn't have risked Jake by bringing an unfit wolf."

"It hurts, Sam," Embry whispered in a shaky voice, and Sam wasn't exactly sure which side of Embry was talking. Embry was trembling badly now, not because he was going to phase, but because the balance inside him was so out of whack that it was painfully disorienting. This time Sam didn't give Embry the option of if he was touched or not. Sam gripped him by the scruff of the neck like he had Collin and dragged Embry to his side. Embry pressed his nose against Sam's collarbone and Sam kept the grip on the back of his neck until after nearly twenty minutes, Embry finally stopped trembling.

"For a bunch of dudes that like chicks, we sure cuddle a lot, don't we?" Embry joked as he finally pulled away from Sam. Embry felt much more oriented now, and even though it was disconcerting, it wasn't as painful. "Thanks Sam. We're better." Sam didn't say anything, but he did give Embry a small smile and stayed where he was.

Everyone decided it was better to just ignore the fact that Embry was talking in the plural now.

* * *

The scariest part for Jack wasn't when the wolves were clawing their way through the stone slabs. The scariest part for Jack was when they stopped.

His muzzle was pretty abused at this point from hours of face to face fighting, but his nose still worked, and his ears could still hear. Both nose and ears alerted him to the fact that the swarming mass of wolves outside the alcove had left, their terrifying Alpha with them. Jack didn't know why they had slipped away, not when they were this close to having won their prey. He waited, listening and smelling for all he was worth. Nothing. The Pack was gone. For whatever reason, for whatever miracle, they had made it.

Jack tried to reach for Seth, but his strength was too far gone, and the intense relief that they had survived left Jack dizzy. The only wolf he could smell now was Jacob, and the Alpha's breathing had slowed, dangerously so. Jack needed to get them medical attention, but as the blood oozed from his wounds and stole the last of his strength, the ancient wolf could only sink to the ground in exhaustion.

Shivering, Jack tried once more to reach Seth. He was still trying to reach the Beta when the single remaining wolf leapt off the top of the alcove where it had crouched hidden, its scent downwind of Jack's nose, and it darted into the alcove. It was much larger than Jack, and Jack had barely managed to regain his feet when the huge jaws crunched down around his nose, cutting down to the bone and filling Jack's nostrils full of blood.

As the huge wolf dragged Jack forcibly out of the alcove by the muzzle, his claws scrambling for purchase and his teeth useless, Jack changed his mind. This was the scariest part.

* * *

"Anyone want to hear another joke?"

Rico's suddenly piped up question got a resounding chorus of no's. He had been telling them a string of bad jokes, one after another, and if it hadn't have provided a much needed distraction for the worried and fretting wolves, they might have thrown him out of the jet by this point.

"Righty then. So there's this vampire, she's quite lovely, and she took a trip to the Bahamas. She met a man there that thought her sparkly skin was just gorgeous, so the vampire decided to take him back to her room. Once they got there-" At this point, Rico launched into the most graphic description of sexual deviancy that they had ever heard. It took a few moments for the shock of what they were being described to wear off, but finally the wolves groaned, trying to cover their sensitive ears. Only Leah listened with any interest, finding the more physically improbable parts the most funny.

"So finally," Rico said cheerfully, "The man tells the vampire, 'Lady, I don't know about all that, but I think I might have frostbite.'" Leah barked out a laugh but everyone else just stared at the vampire. Rico looked at them hopefully. "Get it? Frostbite. _Frost_-bite? You guys really don't have a sense of humor do you?"

"Do you think he would still talk if I tore his head off?" Quil asked Jared curiously, who took his time thinking about it.

"Not if we tore his lips off too," Jared decided. "And maybe his tongue. Kind of hard to talk without lips and a tongue."

"We're close," Seth suddenly snapped, jerking to his feet. "Here, Rico."

The vampire shook his head and pointed down through the windshield. "Sorry, pooch, but no-can-do-y. This terrain may look flat as a pancake from here, but it's not. See all those grey specks down there? Those are boulders, some larger than this plane. I can't land in rocky terrain. It was clearer back a couple hundred miles, I could probably touch this baby down back there, and you could run the rest of the way."

"We don't have time to run it, Jack's fading fast," Seth ordered sharply. "I can't reach him anymore, and it should be better now that we're closer instead of worse. Now, Rico, we land here."

Rico yawned and looked over at Leah. "Pushy little kid, isn't he? Do you think if I explain it to him again, he'll get it?"

"Just land the plane, Rico," Leah growled and he winked at her.

"How about this. I'll _almost_ land the plane here. You guys can figure the rest of the landing out yourselves."

"You mean jump?" Seth raised an eyebrow and Rico shrugged.

"Jump, fall, plummet, it's really your choice. That or we go back. What do you say, kid, is this a real rescue or not?"

Seth's eyes narrowed, and he glanced at his Pack. Whatever he saw there made the decision for him. "Do it," he ordered firmly. Rico smirked and took the jet into a steep dive, leveling out at just above two hundred feet, the lowest he could go without slamming them into the any of the higher peaks.

"This baby has a stall speed of eighty miles per hours, so this is as slow as it gets and that's one hell of a drop," Rico told them brightly. "You still want to do this?"

Paul's answer was to kick the entry door out of the plane and watch it fly. Seth gave him a quick grin before turning to the Pack. "Okay, guys. This is it. Anyone think they can't phase before they hit the ground?"

No answer.

"Good, cause it would probably break whatever hit first, and we don't have time for that. Be wolf by the time you land, go to ground, and be silent. We have one chance at this, so do it right. Listen to me, listen to Sam, listen to Paul, and stay the hell out of Embry's way. We fight as a group, one on one they have us outnumbered so make that two on one if you can, and no one engages with that Alpha if they can help it." Seth closed his eyes briefly, but then he opened them, his expression resolute. "If you get taken down, make it worth something. Everyone ready?"

Everyone was. Seth grabbed both sides of the open doorway and stared down at the darkened landscape slinging past beneath them. Then suddenly he grinned. "You know, this may be the coolest shit I've gotten to do yet."

Seth took a running leap out of the door. Paul barked out a laugh and shared a look with Jared. "Extreme cliff diving just got a little more boring," Paul told his friend with a crooked smile and then Paul dived out after Seth. Jared whooped and followed, Sam silently at their heels. Quil went to the door and looked down into the inky night. He sucked in a tight breath, glanced over at Embry, then smiled at a freaked-out looking Collin.

"Screw the marines," Quil joked to Collin, his body held poised at the ready. "The few, the proud, the _werewolves_, mother fucker! Hoo yah!" He did a somersault out of the door, and Collin gave Leah a wide-eyed look from across the plane.

"What pup, you're not chicken are you?" Leah smirked as she stepped backwards towards the door. "Thanks for the lift, Rico." She let herself fall backwards out of the doorway, before twisting in a ball as she plummeted to the earth.

"Shit!" Collin breathed. "First time in a plane and I have to jump _out_ of it. _Shit_!" And then he shook his head. "We always bitched about missing the fun stuff, didn't we? This one's for you, Brade." Collin took a deep breath and dived after Leah, leaving Embry and Rico alone in the cabin. Embry walked slowly to the doorway, the wind snapping across his face and pushing his hair into his darkened eyes.

"You change your mind, Embry?" Rico joked lightly, but Embry said nothing. "If you want, we can head home now. The good thing about being a coward is that you get to live to be a coward another day"

"Turn left."

"What?"

"Turn left. Seth's wrong." Embry didn't know how they knew, but they knew. The wolf was sure of it. The wolf also wasn't that interested in jumping from an airplane, but as Rico banked left, they grew even surer of themselves. The wolf was insulted that their Beta would think they wouldn't do everything in their power to save their Alpha. It was their _Alpha_. Perhaps the Beta should be lectured on how to use his nose. The Alpha wasn't back there. _The Alpha was right here_.

When they jumped, they dropped like a stone. The sound of the roaring engine was lost beneath the whipping of the wind, and Embry grimaced when they realized they were headed for the worst of the rough terrain. They wrapped themselves up into a tight ball, and the motion made them drop faster. The wolf thought there was little dignity in falling through the air with one's tail sticking out, and Embry laughed once before they phased, uncurling and changing moments before slamming into the ground. It hurt when the impact was taken through all four legs, muscles screaming in protest from their paws up through their back. The rocky ground cracked and gave beneath them, sending them sliding and scrambling down the face of the hill, until they rolled and struck pure unmovable stone. They were on a ledge, thirty feet from the ground.

They crouched, waiting, their hackles raised. Beneath them was Pack. The Alpha was wedged out of sight in a narrow alcove between crumbling down boulders and the ancient wolf was being dragged by the muzzle out of the protection of said boulders. He was fighting like a cat with his claws raking the larger wolf that pulled him, but with his jaws locked together beneath the jaws of another, he was losing the fight. Blood. The stench of bloodied Pack was everywhere. Their Alpha was bleeding to death. The ancient wolf was severely weakened from the prolonged fight, and now that he had been dragged into the open, he was about to die. In their struggle, neither Pack nor the enemy wolf had heard them land, so they had an advantage. The ancient wolf's legs buckled beneath him as the enemy's fangs sliced deeper into his muzzle, filling his nostrils with more blood and completely cutting off his air supply.

Still they waited.

The ancient wolf went all the way down, legs weakly twitching as he made a last ditch effort to dislodge his opponent. Realizing that it had the ancient wolf at his mercy, the enemy wolf released the ancient wolf's muzzle and went in for the kill. The ancient wolf let out a bubbling snarl and rolled faster than he should have been able to still move, his jaws clamping down onto the foreleg of the enemy wolf. The enemy's fangs just missed the ancient wolf's throat, catching instead in the thick ruff on the side of his neck.

They struck.

While the enemy's best line of defense was still caught in their Pack mate's fur, they leapt off the ledge and darted behind the enemy wolf. While the ancient wolf's jaws broke the enemy's foreleg, they hamstringed the enemy's hind. The enemy bellowed out in pain, releasing their Pack mate. They twisted and ducked beneath the enemy wolf, coming up underneath him and rolling over, sinking their jaws through a jugular vein.

Embry thought killing a Cold One was one thing, but a warm living death was a much harder thing to do. The wolf wished his other half would stop thinking like a man and perhaps this would be much easier for the both of them.

The ancient wolf let out an agonized whine, pained and fearful, as they regained their feet smoothly. The ancient wolf tried to stand but couldn't. Instead he began dragging himself backwards toward their Alpha, inch by slow inch in an effort to lay his body in front of the gap, to block it off. The ancient wolf was afraid. Of them? They were Pack. No, Embry decided. Jack knew better. He always knew better. Jack scooted sideways just enough to back his hips into the gap and then collapsed on his side, blood pouring from his muzzle as he tried to growl.

They dropped to the ground, crouched and ready. Worried because the Beta's mind finally slid through their own, showing the fight, showing the anger and the violence and the enemy, but not the one that Seth wanted. Seth's panic told them what was coming their way. They edged sideways in front of their wounded Pack mates, knowing already that they were outmatched. The wolf started to waver but Embry held him firm and together they waited as the massive tan beast padded silently out from behind the shadowed rocky terrain. The wolf was larger than Jacob was, and his eyes were pitch black. Two more wolves moved like water at his side, flanking their Alpha with eyes the same color.

_Lost, _the ancients chanted in their blood_, lost sons, cull the sickness from the Pack, drive them away drive them away drive them away…_

Embry wasn't sure that they could. The wolf didn't like being told what to do. Together they snarled and stayed put, the only true line of defense between their Alpha and these other wolves. They opened themselves up to the Pack, something the wolf was often reluctant to do, and warned their Pack of what they faced. Rage, pure unadulterated rage came through the Pack mind, and Embry thought in the recesses of his head that he had never felt something like that from Seth before. He was glad it wasn't directed at him. They crouched a little lower, accepting, waiting, ready. The tan colored Alpha's tongue lolled out of his mouth as if he was amused.

And then, because there was nothing human left of these wolves and hadn't been for over a hundred years, all three attacked.

* * *

Leah was all for dramatic entrances, but this was a little much for her. She had known that this landing was going to suck, but she figured it couldn't be that bad. That was until she realized that she was going to land on her side.

Stupid stupid _stupid_, Leah thought in panic as she tried to twist her legs underneath her in time. But instead of slamming into rock ground, she hit something else, something slightly softer than solid rock, and then she was rolling. She came up with her feet beneath her, slightly embarrassed as she saw Seth giving her an amused look. Seth had been sure that of all the wolves, Leah was the last one that he would have had to help not kill herself. Leah would have snarled, but they were under an order of silence. Then her tongue lolled out as she looked up. Collin had jumped after her and his drop was less than graceful, somehow having managed to end up falling nose first.

Collin was pretty sure that his ass was about to become a pancake with a tail.

Sam and Paul grunted as they took the brunt of Collin's fall across their backs and shoulders and ended up a grumpy tangled pile of paws and fur. Seth shrugged inside his head as he watched them snap at Collin and untangle themselves. Well, at least in theory it had been cool. Collin and Leah had kind of killed the actuality of the coolness. Leah was about to remind Seth of all of his un-cool personal quirks, but then she began snarling almost silently. She smelled something.

Seth smelled something too, but they had to wait for Embry. Embry should have already been here by now…it never occurred once to Seth that Embry had refused to jump. Embry was many things, but a coward was not one of them. But he had no time to think about it, because that was when the other wolves struck.

Since the lessons that they had learned in the newborn war, the Pack had developed several new training techniques. Most of them were concentrated around fighting with leeches, but Jake had only had wolves to work with most of the time. Therefore one of the training techniques was a rather intense game of cat and mouse, in which a lone wolf was forced to run through the reservation, held mentally blind by Jake and avoiding and fighting his way through ambush attacks from the others. Therefore, while the Pack wasn't ready for the sudden attack, it didn't matter. They had had readiness trained into them by their Alpha and their response was instinctive.

Seth's Pack was somewhat dispersed from each other, but instead of turning and meeting the wave of enemy wolves, they rolled back in on each other, letting themselves become surrounded. Leah's side of the circle was hit first, and instead of meeting the attack head on, she and Seth ducked, letting the wolves' momentum take them over the siblings' heads and into the middle of the circle. As the pair of enemy wolves scrambled to get their feet beneath them, Leah spun and attacked, her teeth razor sharp and fast.

Leah had spent enough time with Jack to have picked up some of his lightning quick strike and retreat style, and it left one of the wolves downed and the other going down as the other side of the circle got hit. Leah retreated in time to avoid the second wave of wolves getting pushed to the center of the circle. This time Sam and Collin and Quil spun and helped Leah, leaving Seth and Paul and Jared to drive off the outer wolves with snapping teeth and horrible snarling. The next wave of wolves broke their circle, but Seth had seen it coming and snapped for them to break off in pairs.

The Beta was the only one that remained unpaired as his Pack scattered. Seth wanted them to fight no more than twenty feet from each other, don't let these assholes drive us away from each other. Paul thought that was easier said than done, that these guys were _strong_. A huge black wolf, disturbingly similar to Sam, made a lunge for Seth, and Seth danced away, letting the wolf pass him and slicing the wolf's shoulder as it went by. The wolf bellowed in pain and spun back around, locking eyes with Seth. Seth tried to mentally grab it, to force it down to submission, and it almost worked. But in touching this enemy wolf's mind, all Seth felt was pure instinct, and not a single sentient thought.

This wolf was nothing more than an animal and it was maddened by blood lust. Its Pack had been denied their prey for hours, and now that there were more intruders into its territory, it was utterly enraged. There was nothing there to connect to, nothing to reason with, and for a brief moment Seth felt the deepest pity at what this one time human being had become. Then it struck, and Seth let its mind go. He had no desire to feel it when he killed this one, which he did with the sinking of his jaws through flesh.

Its dying eyes were pitch black. All of these wolves' eyes were pitch black. Seth decided not to dwell on that.

The enemy Pack kept coming, more and more of them pouring out of the desolate landscape like shadows, and they were pressing Seth's Pack hard. Each wolf they drove back was immediately replaced by another, and even if these wolves didn't know how to fight together, they still knew how to _fight_. Leah could feel her brother's frustration as the fight stretched onwards, because there was no Embry, and even worse, there was no other Alpha. It meant that there were more of these things somewhere else, but try as he might, Seth couldn't reach Embry and Jack was too panicked to make any sense, and so he didn't know where to go to find them. Torn between the need to find and protect his Alpha and to stay and protect his Pack, Seth's frustration continued to rise.

Leah dove under Collin's belly, her jaws snapping at the hind legs of the wolf hanging off Collin's back. The enemy wolf squealed and fell back, and then Leah went still. It was another female. The Pack felt her surprise, her uncertainty, as she stared at the first female wolf she had ever encountered. The other she-wolf stared right back, and then she broke away from the fight. Before Seth could order her not to, Leah darted after the she-wolf, ignoring Seth's roaring in her head to stop. Collin made to go after Leah, but then another wolf slammed into his side, bowling him over. Seth lunged at the wolf on top of Collin, driving it back as the youngest wolf regained his feet. By then Leah was gone.

_Leah_. Dammit, Seth was going to go after her, because out there she was all alone and she was going to get ambushed. The other Alpha was still around here somewhere, and Seth was going to be damned if he let his sister get taken by these beasts. They wouldn't kill her, females were too important, but Seth didn't even want to think about what would happen to her. Then Embry was there in Seth's mind, showing him where Jake was, showing him what had happened. Embry's mind was confusing, the way it always was when the wolf had too much control, but the message was clear. Jake was in bad shape. Jack was in bad shape. More wolves were coming, and instinctively, Seth knew which ones. Indecision hit Seth, and after it rage, pure overwhelming rage. He never should have had to make this decision, he was no good at this shit. But Leah should have known better, and Jake…

Crushing aside the part of his heart that was screaming at him to turn back, Seth steeled himself and he ran. He ran towards Jake.

* * *

The other she-wolf was fast, but Leah was faster. Leah lengthened her stride, muscles bunching and uncurling as she ran, and then the two were neck and neck. Leah slammed into the other female's side, and sent them both tumbling to the rocky ground.

The other she-wolf staggered to her feet and crouched down on the belly, her body trembling with adrenaline and something else. Leah tried to talk to her, but got nothing back except for fear. Pain and fear. Leah didn't understand, there wasn't a scratch on this wolf. Then a third wolf came barreling out from behind the boulders, and it leapt on top of Leah, taking her to the ground. She twisted and fought, trying to get out from under it, and in the back of her head she heard her Pack roaring in anger, but then the weight of the wolf was gone. The other she-wolf had attacked her own Pack mate, and was viciously mauling him. Leah moved off to the side, crouched and uncertain as she watched. Then the other she-wolf's mind touched Leah's and what she saw there made Leah shiver. The other she-wolf still had blood on her muzzle as she locked eyes with Leah.

No. Leah wasn't going anywhere.

The other she-wolf raised her muzzle, listening and smelling intently, and then she fled, _away_ from her Pack on silent paws.

Shaken, Leah fled back towards her own.

* * *

Seth ran. He had never ditched his Pack like this before, he was smart enough to know that a Pack that runs together is stronger. Still he ran.

Seth was never the type that got mad very easily. If he couldn't simply brush aside something that bothered him, then he could usually work it out peacefully. There would be no peace now, no talking, no letting it go. The last thing that Seth had seen before Embry had dropped completely out of his head was Seth's Pack mate managing to take down one of the enemy wolves before being taken to ground by two others, including the other Alpha. It was hard to tell if Embry was dead. The lack of connection between them said that he was. Seth's gut told him that he wasn't, but that if the Beta didn't do something soon, then he would be.

The thought that he was so close and still might not make it in time left Seth utterly infuriated. A shadow near his heels. Collin's scent in his nose was the only thing that stopped Seth from turning and striking. When he had left them Seth had ordered the Pack to stay together and stay behind, to not go after Leah or him until the other wolves were downed. If they had been mere humans, the darkness would have made it impossible to see these ghostlike wolves as they continued to emerge and attack. As it was, the ghosts were taking their toll on Seth's Pack. Jared and Paul were both hurt, Quil and Sam hurt worse, and whatever was happening with Leah, she better figure it out soon because the Pack was seriously needing her teeth right now.

For the first time that Seth could remember, Collin kept pace with him. The younger wolf had been frightened when he had first hit ground and found himself in the middle of a lupine warzone, when their surprise attack hadn't been as much of a surprise as they would have thought. Seth had wanted Collin with Leah this whole fight, but since Leah had given Collin the slip, Collin was smart enough to keep himself paired. Seth worried that he was taking Collin into a fight that he never should have to go into.

Collin thought that his Beta would be surprised at what the younger wolf could do.

Seth accepted that and darted to the left around a hillside, Collin on his flank. Despite having grabbed onto Jack the moment Seth had phased, Jack was only a trickle in his mind. Jack's fear for Jake was so overwhelming that Seth had been forced to block him out to protect the rest of them. Jake had once told Seth that having Jack in your mind was like holding the hand of a child, his emotions were very basic and could overwhelm the older wolf into near catatonic states. Right now Jack was terrified that he was going to lose his Alpha, and the older wolf was determined to make sure he went first. Jack couldn't lose another Alpha, it would shatter an already broken wolf, and while normally Seth could step in and try to help, he had six other wolves who needed his thoughts clear and focused.

Paul took another one down, and was disturbed that he was so good at killing his own kind-oh shit, behind you, Sam!

Leah was back in the fight and she thought that for a bunch of pansies, her Pack mates weren't doing half bad. Of course, Jared looked like an idiot with another wolf hanging off his tail. Jared snarled and cursed and thought that maybe Leah could stop thinking so goddamn much and get this asshole off of him! On it, Quil said reassuringly. Oops, nope. On this one instead, sorry Jare. Where do these guys keep coming from? Leah didn't like the taste of this one, he was a little gamey—ow ow ow ow ow ow _ow_!

Sam took _serious_ offense to someone trying to kill Leah. That asshole made his Lee-Lee bleed? Sam might be working on three legs right now, but this one was _his_.

Leah's neck hurt, it hurt a lot. Paul needed Jared to stop playing ring around the rosie with that wolf because Leah was going down…move Jared, she's hurt! Seth, Leah's in trouble!

Telling Paul to figure it out himself was one of the hardest things Seth had ever done. Paul was momentarily taken aback, but then acceptance and understanding came through. Seth ignored it, ignored them besides holding his Pack's level of fear down as much as possible. For not the first time he wished he was Jake. Jake was a whole lot better at this kind of crap than Seth had ever been, and Seth thought that he was probably going to get his whole Pack killed.

Collin thought quietly that if he died tonight, if it was at Seth's side than everything was still okay.

It was Collin faith and love in him that gave Seth the strength for what he was about to do. They darted around a series of boulders and suddenly were on the other Pack. Jake was out of sight, Jack's limp body was in front of the alcove, and Embry was down beneath the jaws of an enemy wolf. The other Alpha had known they were coming and was ready for them. Seth had always entered his fights carefully, smartly, but the only way to get Collin past the Alpha was to hit it straight on and that was what Seth did. The Alpha had tried to sidestep and use Seth's momentum against him, but Seth had anticipated it, ducking right at the last moment and slamming headfirst into the Alpha. They went down in a tumble of fangs and claws, snarling terribly as Collin darted past and lunged for the wolf on Embry.

Seth wasn't stupid. A fight between two wolves was usually determined by two things, weight and speed, and while the Alpha had the weight, Seth had the speed. This rolling brawl had him at his most disadvantaged, so Seth twisted and bit at the Alpha's tail, surprising him enough to allow Seth a chance to spring backwards. The two faced off, circling as they snarled. The Alpha was huge, and Seth could understand how Jake couldn't fight off the rest of the Pack while facing this one. Seth muted his own Pack in his mind to almost nothing as he focused in on his opponent. The Alpha's eyes were also pitch black, a color Seth had only seen when Embry had lost his control entirely to his wolf, that was until tonight and this Pack of mindless wolves.

Seth suddenly had a moment of clarity. This Alpha was no longer human, just like his Pack, and just like his Pack his wolf had taken over. Maybe he hadn't been human for a long time, and so while Seth was facing something with better instincts and more power, Seth had another advantage. Seth was still human. That made him smarter.

Seth's wolf rumbled in anticipation. This beast was going down.

The Alpha darted in, but Seth leapt back on nimble feet, the Alpha's jaws snapping down on air where Seth's leg had just been. The Alpha twisted, fast, so very fast, and went for him again, trying to drive Seth back into the rock to trap him. Seth let the Alpha do it, growling and snarling just enough to make it seem like he was angry and frustrated he was getting boxed in. Seth's tail brushed the wall and the Alpha let out an awful bellow, lunging for him. Seth went up on his hind legs and just before the Alpha hit him, Seth phased back into a human, twisting sideways between the jumping wolf's front legs to avoid claws. Seth grabbed the Alpha around the back of the neck and he ducked, using the Alpha's momentum to slam him headfirst into the wall, hard enough bring rocks down on them. The Alpha was momentarily stunned and Seth drove his fist as hard as he could into the Alpha's eye before leaping back and phasing midair.

That was so fucking cool! Collin was crowing in Seth's head. Oh hell, this asshole is _mean_! Seth forced Collin's thoughts back out, needing to concentrate on his own fight. Jake thought that it was funny that Seth was stealing his moves from Embry's girlfriend.

Jake?

_Jake_.

The enemy Alpha was blinded out of one eye and as he spun around towards Seth, he kept trying to keep Seth on his good side. Seth darted and danced, feinting and weaving, and when the enraged Alpha charged him, Seth allowed himself to be bowled over. He phased back a second time and curled up in a ball, and the Alpha's heavier weight hitting nothing caused the larger wolf to go rolling head over heels. Seth phased back and dove after it, but the Alpha recovered quicker than he had expected, and Seth narrowly missed getting heavy jaws locked around his throat. Seth backed off but the Alpha followed, and Seth realized belatedly that he had taken the fight too close to Embry. Seth tried to get himself out of the way and took a hard hit to the shoulder. It knocked him off balance and earned him a slice down his side, similar to the one Embry had given him less than a day earlier. Snarling in pain, Seth wheeled and ducked, but the Alpha kept with him. Seth was forced backward onto Embry, and the downed wolf let out a pained whine when two wolves rolled over him.

Seth scrambled to get off of Embry and only managed to get taken down to the ground next to him. His fangs hooked into the Alpha's ear, shredding it to ribbons, but that wasn't enough to make this beast even flinch. The Alpha snarled in triumph as he threw his weight on the lighter wolf, pinning him down as he went for Seth's throat. The Alpha suddenly reared back, squealing in pain. Seth rolled out from beneath the Alpha and saw to his horror that Embry had clamped down on the Alpha's hind leg, limply hanging on as the Alpha twisted on him, teeth flashing. There was the briefest glimpse of lighter tan fur, the Alpha's unprotected neck as the other wolf spun.

The Beta had never killed anything besides a leech or wild game before this night, but he had long since decided these wolves were far beyond redemption. So Seth never hesitated as he lunged in, tearing the Alpha's throat from its neck. The Alpha stumbled, weaving on his feet, and then went down in a bloody heap. Instinctively Seth lifted his crimson stained muzzle to the sky and howled his triumph.

Then he staggered as he absorbed the fallen Alpha's Pack.

For a moment he stood in shock as the insanity spread through his mind and into the mind of the rest of Seth's Pack, the pure instinctive wildness that was a Pack made up only of those wolves that had no humanity left in them. Then Jake saved him, because Seth had no freaking clue how to save himself. Jake took the wolves from Seth and then rejected them. The pain of being passed so suddenly and then dumped must have been terrible, because from the desert wasteland came the keening howls of what was left of the enemy Pack. Soon, as Seth's Pack took those remaining traumatized wolves down, the last howl died off and then there was only silence.

Seth sat back on his haunches, trying to take stock of himself. Absorbing the other Pack had shaken him, and he didn't regain his bearings until he felt a timid wet nose press behind his ear. It was Collin, limping and looking worse for the wear, but alive. At least one of Seth's Pack had survive this night, and he rejoiced in that. Collin snuffled Seth's neck worriedly, thinking that some of the blood on Seth was the Beta's own, but Seth reassured Collin that he was okay. Gratefully, Collin collapsed at Seth's feet. The youngest wolf had won his fight, but it had been a difficult one, and killing something so close to what they were themselves had bothered him. Seth braced himself for the worst and opened himself up to the Pack, taking them in, their thoughts, and their pain.

Jared was in the best shape, although he felt as if someone had taken razorblades all over his sides where he had been clawed and bitten. Paul was disoriented, between blood loss and a particularly hard blow to his head, but he reassured Seth that he was fine. Quil was having a hard time walking, both his right legs had taken serious mauling, and his left ear was ripped to shreds. Sam was hurting, but Seth couldn't be sure why because Sam was in an utter rage. One of the enemy wolves had nearly done to Leah what Seth had done to their Alpha, and Sam was terrified by how much blood she was losing. Then Sam phased out, his last thought that he needed hands to apply pressure to her neck. Seth whined, weaving from exhaustion as he tried and failed to reach Leah in his mind. She was unconscious, but that could mean a lot of things. Seth forced himself to trust in Sam to take care of her. Sam might have imprinted on Emily, but he was as protective over Leah as ever. If anyone could keep her alive, it was Sam.

Embry had released the Alpha's leg, and was lying on his side, breathing shallowly. The three wolves had done a number on him, so badly that Seth wasn't sure how he had managed to grab the Alpha at the last second. Logistically, Seth hadn't made it in time, they should have killed Embry beforehand. The type of wounds he had and the fact that they hadn't finished him off meant that the dead Alpha had merely been toying with Embry before finishing the kill, a thought that made Seth furious all over again.

It was unfortunate that Embry was still conscious. Only Embry himself remained in there, and his chocolate eyes showed just how much agony he was in. For once Embry's thoughts were quiet, focusing only on breathing in and out. Deep muscle lacerations covered him from nose to tail, and Seth padded over to him, licking Embry's jaw comfortingly.

Embry had saved Seth's life, and the Beta wouldn't forget. Embry had done well.

The grey wolf tried to raise his muzzle off the ground in acknowledgement, but Seth gently pushed it back down with his nose. Then Seth did something he had never done before, he focused everything he had in on Embry, and very carefully he forced the injured wolf asleep. Too hard of a push could have hurt the already injured wolf, but Seth was very specific at how deep he wanted Embry to sleep, and when he was done Embry was blessedly unconscious and unaware of his pain.

Seth had left Jack and Jake for last, partly because Jake would kill him for not attending their Pack first, but mostly because these two had taken the most damage and Seth had to admit to himself that he was afraid of what he would find. Paul didn't think anything specific, but he leaned on Seth mentally, bracing him. Paul and Sam would stay with Leah, but Paul was sending Jared and Quil to help, for which Seth was grateful. Collin had curled around Embry, trying to keep the injured wolf warmer, but Collin's eyes were on Seth as he padded up to Jack.

Jack was unconscious, and Seth was pretty sure that the older wolf was going into shock from blood loss. Seth phased back, his bones aching from too many phases in too short of a time, and as gently as he could, he tried to clear the blood out of Jack's nostrils. He wished he'd thought to keep some clothes tied to his leg, he could have used the cloth to sop up the blood, but Seth had been preoccupied with the fact that he was leaping out of a moving airplane without a parachute. When his fingers weren't enough, Seth ignored any squeamishness he felt and sucked the blood out by mouth, spitting it on the ground beside them.

Jack's wounds were a myriad of fresh and partially closed wounds, the wolf had been injured so long that the first had begun to heal already, draining him of more strength then if they had been fresh. Suffocating on his own blood was the greatest immediate risk Jack was in right then. Beyond helping keep his airway clear, there wasn't a lot that Seth could do. The Cullens had promised to follow as a second wave of backup, and somewhere Rico was flying around, but Jack couldn't be moved very far, not with how his body was trembling in small seizures. If Jack was going to survive the next few hours, hell the next few minutes, it would be on willpower alone. After manually clearing Jack's nostrils several times, the wolf began to breathe easier, the blood already clotting as it dribbled thickly down his muzzle.

Jared whined and crept up behind Seth on his belly. At Seth's head jerk, Jared sank down alongside Jack, resting his muzzle on the injured wolf's hip and curling as much around him as possible. Quil had wrapped himself around Embry's other side, and like Collin, he was trying to keep Embry warm. It was the most they could do until some other kind of help arrived. Now that Jared was there, Seth stood up and crawled into the alcove. What he found there made his heart sink and his stomach twist. Blood was everywhere, nauseating Seth as moved closer to his Alpha. The huge russet wolf was stretched out on his side, and once Seth saw the stomach wound, which also had started to close at the far edges, Seth let out a half sob. He wedged himself deeper into alcove so that he could pull Jake's head gently into his lap.

"You just had to go without us, huh?" Seth said in a choked voice. "You need to hold on, buddy, because I'm not all that good with this being in charge stuff, okay? Shit Jake, I can't tell if you're out or not."

Jake's eyes were closed, but when Seth ran his fingers gently over his Alpha's muzzle, Jake's eyes fluttered open briefly as he licked Seth's forearm. Seth looked at Jake, trying to think if there was anything at all he could do, but it was obvious that moving him was just as bad an idea as moving Jack. There was nothing any of them could do right now but wait. Seth didn't even know if his sister was okay, and he had no idea how he was going to go home and tell his momma that she lost Leah too. It was then and only then, when he was utterly helpless and there was nothing else he could do to save his Pack, his _family_, that Seth's adrenaline finally ran out.

Feeling like the kid he still was, Seth Clearwater pressed his face against his Alpha's muzzle and silently cried.

* * *

Embry liked waking up next to a nice warm body. Usually that nice warm body was Sims's, so throwing his arm around it and cuddling up close was a good thing. When that warm body was Paul's, well, that was quite another matter.

Embry had already figured out his mistake before he had opened his eyes. His nose had recognized the smell of grungy cheap hotel room, and his back could tell this broken down king sized bed was not his or Sims's. Embry wished that he had rolled over and thrown his arm around Leah, who was passed out against his other side. As it was he opened his eyes and stared sheepishly at Paul. Paul said nothing, but he did very calmly remove Embry's arm from around his waist and thump him lightly in the forehead.

"Opps," Embry murmured, then he shifted and the soreness set in. Cramping bent him over, and Embry curled up into a ball with a pained whimper.

"Relax, Emb," Paul said quietly, and Embry felt the older wolf's hand come down to rest on his head. "You got messed up pretty bad, and you've been out for a while now. The pain will pass. Try not to bump Leah, she's not in much better shape."

"What happened?" Embry ground out, trying his best to ignore the twisting of muscles still healing inside. "Jake and Jack and Seth…is everyone okay?"

"Jared, Sam, Collin, and I are fine," Paul said as he sat up in the bed. For some reason it made Embry feel better that, while Leah and himself were under the covers, Paul was safely on top of them. Pack mates or not, Embry had his boundaries. Paul continued in a gravelly voice, and he sounded weary. "Seth's exhausted, but he's okay. If he'd leave Jake and Jack long enough to get some sleep, then he'd be better. Quil…"

"Quil what?" Embry snapped, sitting upright too fast. "Is he okay?" Paul pushed him back down with an annoyed look and flopped down next to Embry, folding his arms behind his head.

"Quil is fine, he's got some scarring on his ear, and he's limping still, but he's fine. He's actually sleeping on the floor by your feet, so keep it down. And he's better than you, so keep your ass horizontal, Emb." Paul glared and Embry meekly obeyed. Apparently the wolf had had its fill of being front and foremost, because it had retreated into the far back corners of Embry's mind. Fights tended to make it do that, and Embry decided that he needed to remember to get his ass kicked more often.

"Leah got her throat mauled pretty badly," Paul informed him quietly. "And she lost a lot of blood, but she's coming out of it. Her throat's closed up, but she keeps going in and out from the morphine. Cullen thinks she'll wake up pretty soon."

"She woke up when you two were spooning," Leah rasped, her voice sounding like someone had taken a grater to her vocal chords. "Jake? Jack?"

"Healing," a voice came from the floor next to her. Sam sat up, rubbing his face wearily and peering at Leah. His normally hard expression softened and he touched her hair lightly. "Welcome back, baby," he whispered before resting his forehead on the bed next to her. Leah didn't reply, but she did put her hand on his head, running her fingers soothingly through his hair. Apparently everyone was waking up, because Quil and Collin both followed suit, wearily dragging themselves upright so they could see Embry and Leah. Collin looked stiff but otherwise unharmed, and he was the only one that stood up.

"I'll go check on them," Collin yawned, ambling out the door. He came back only moments later, so he must have only gone across the hall. Embry had gathered in that time that this hotel room was so nasty that he wouldn't have normally entered without a can of Lysol and a thorough needle check. As it was, his exhausted self sank gratefully into the bedding, and was almost asleep when Collin re-entered. Collin's face was lined with worry.

"Seth's passed out," Collin informed the Pack. "Doc Cullen slipped him a couple horse tranquilizers, he said. Jake's still out, but he's healing and the doc thinks he'll be fine. We're going to be here for a few more days, though, because his stomach's still closing slowly and the doc doesn't want to take any risks. Someone needs to talk to Jack, though. He still hasn't phased back, and he's hiding in the corner next to Jake's bed. He won't let Cullen check him out, and he won't even look at me. I think he's ashamed."

"Ashamed?" Leah croaked, and she shook her head. "That idiot. He saved _Jake_." She said it like saving Jake was the greatest, most important thing any of them could do. To Leah, it probably was.

"He won't talk to me either, and having us too close is making him even more upset," Sam told Collin. "Let Seth deal with it, or Jake when he wakes up. Without them, Jack's going to have a hard time accepting any of us as Pack."

They were quiet, but then Embry looked around curiously.

"Hey guys? Where's here?" Embry wanted to know. "The last thing I remember was biting that Alpha's leg."

"I can't pronounce the name, but it's probably Spanish for 'Shit Town'," Collin joked, looking around their over filled room. "This is the Ritz Carlton compared to the place down the street. The one and only street."

"We're in a little place about forty miles from the fight, population twenty or thirty max," Quil told Embry sarcastically, ignoring Collin. "Rico ditched the plane and helped us get you guys here. We had to wait two days to even do that, and Seth kept all of you knocked out the whole time. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper met us here, and the two are patrolling for any strays we missed while Carlisle does his thing. We were going to fly back sooner, but when that dumbass leech landed the jet in the desert, he bounced it too hard. He's still trying to piece it back together, and he keeps sending Jasper and Jared for parts all the way in Torreón. I kind of hope they get fed up and eat him."

"Sorry Quil, I think we've run our good luck almost dry at this point," Paul muttered, and he gave Embry a quirky smile. "Believe it or not, this is the nicest place they have to stay in this town. We took both available rooms. The third is permanently rented by a whore and her pimp."

"Never heard a girl get off in Spanish before," Collin yawned as he plopped back down on the ground.

Leah coughed, but they could all feel her smirk as she rasped, "You've never heard a girl get off _period_, Collin."

"Bitch."

"Pup."

"Love you, Leah," Collin smiled and rolled over, passing back out immediately. Leah beat him to it, her hand still on Sam's head.

"Sims," Embry said softly, already feeling drowsy himself. "I need to let her know…"

"There aren't any phones around here but Jared called Kim and Brady from Torreón. Sims knows everyone made it, and we glossed over your injuries. She's okay, Embry, worried but okay."

That was good. That was real good. That was good enough that Embry almost fell asleep, but something else was bothering him. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Sam was yawning now, looking like he was going to fall asleep right as he was, curled close to Leah.

"That Pack…did you notice that all of them, their eyes, they weren't…they didn't have…" Embry trailed off in uncertainty. Then he just went ahead and said it. "Is that what I look like when I lose control?"

Sam, Paul, and Quil were all quiet for a long moment, then Quil finally sighed heavily. "Yeah, Emb. Sometimes. But those wolves were completely gone. You're different. You come back from it, man, you always come back. "

Embry closed his eyes, but then opened them again, staring at the water stained ceiling above his head. "What if I don't?" he finally whispered, putting voice to his fears. "Is that what I'm going to become? An instinct driven monster?"

They didn't know. But by the belligerent way all three men stuck their jaws out and glared, they weren't planning on letting it happen. Finally Paul rolled over and slung an arm over Embry. "Shut up, Emb, and get some sleep," he grunted. "Jake'll take care of it. If you go monster before then, I'll let you eat Collin."

Embry chuckled and finally dropped off into a thankful sleep. Paul, Sam, and Quil all waited. Then, just after Embry fallen into a completely deep sleep, his eyes snapped back open. It had scared the shit out of them the first time it had happened, but now they were growing used to it. The wolf peered out from Embry's eyes, worried and uncertain, and Paul tightened his arm around Embry.

"Get some sleep, Emb," Paul repeated, his voice deepening in command. "You need to heal. We'll watch over you." The wolf held his gaze challengingly, but then softened, draining out of Embry's eyes and allowing the lids to flutter back closed. It was only then that the wolves in the room relaxed. Paul knew Embry had thought it was weird that Paul was on the bed with him, but Paul would be damned if he ever told Embry why.

"Jake will take care of it," Sam told them all softly. "He will. Embry's going to be okay." They all chose to believe that. And if Jake couldn't find a way to help Embry, then they would just have to figure it out.

Somehow they would figure it out.

* * *

The she-wolf was free.

She had felt her Alpha's hold on her slide when the other Pack had killed the Beta. When they had killed the Alpha, it gave her the strength to finally break out of their territory altogether. For the first time in forty-three years, her mind cleared from the brutal haze the Alpha had held them under. She considered running back and trying to find the other she-wolf, to help the young female escape too, but her courage failed her. That Pack was terrifyingly strong, and only one of them was under the sickness that had taken her whole former Pack. They were too competent, too much of a risk. She couldn't bear it if she was taken again by another Pack, not this soon, not when she had finally had a chance to break loose from this Pack. The other she-wolf was on her own.

The she-wolf could have gone anywhere, but she ran north. There were things further south much worse than even her Pack had been, and she was alone. There may not be safety to the north, but it was better than south. She had not spent these last years idly, she could fight now and be she would be damned if she ever let another Alpha take control of her again.

Shivering the she-wolf ran, finally free and determined that this time she would remain that way.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N So this is the last chapter of TIC Book One, and I'm also posting the epilogue at the same time. I'm pretty excited with how this fic turned out, and I'm already gearing up for the next one. In case anyone's interested, Book Two is Paul's story, and it will slightly overlap this fic and continue on from there. Expect more wolf pack, some Sims, and of course a whole lot of Paul/Cassie goodness. Give me about a week or two to start getting it up. You guys have been great readers and so supportive and so much appreciated. :) Thanks as always to the last chapter's reviewers: _pinkshirt, teamjacob22, DatelessDreamer, SARAH DB, ColorfulWorld, StealthLiberal, ferrari1002, hilja, Buffyk0604, , _and_ LucyPenny_, but also thanks to everyone who reviewed at some point during this fic. Laters! ~mel

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Chapter Nineteen

Embry mouthed 'I love you, sweetheart', let his eyes rake over her one last time, and then he was gone.

Samantha stood staring at the place where Embry had just been, slightly in shock. Everything had happened so fast…As the door swung shut with a solid thump, the sound made her jerk back into reality, and she glanced up at Brady. The tall wolf next to her looked shaken, his normally tanned skin was pale and streaked with tears. His fists hung at his sides and trembled, and Brady's teeth were grinding together as he forcibly kept himself from bolting after his Pack. He had been left behind and now he was all alone.

Samantha knew the feeling.

They weren't friends. Just that day Samantha had declared it, but just that day Samantha had been preoccupied with her own emotions and her own fears and her own world. Right now this world wasn't hers, this world was Embry's and Brady's and Seth's, and these were the traumatic kinds of things that Seth had been talking about. Seth had said everyone would be sympathetic until their guilt wore off, and right now Brady didn't have the time or the inclination to take her issues into account. Samantha knew without a doubt that if she was to be a part of this group, which she seemed to be whether she had wanted to be or not, then she needed to step up. They might not be friends but Brady didn't need to feel all alone, because as long as she was there then he wasn't.

Her hand closed over his shaking fist, small but steady. Brady flinched, not used to being touched without realizing it would happen, and he looked down at Samantha in confusion. She turned her hand so that it slipped inside his palm, their fingers entwining. Brady stared at her hand, her slim fingers along his larger ones, and whatever he saw there made him suck in a hard breath before releasing it explosively. Two breathes later he had pulled himself together.

"What do you need?" Samantha asked, looking up at him. Brady ran his free hand over his head, eyes darting around the room as his brain turned over furiously.

"The imprints," Brady muttered, his voice fast and uncertain. "There're scattered and no one knows what happened and the Council doesn't know and then patrols, shit there's no one watching the borders and I've got to go call the Cullens for Seth-"

"Brady." Samantha's voice was sharp, and it cut him off. Then she squeezed his hand, softening her voice. "Slow down. Tell me what has to happen, how to make this easier, and then we'll decide how to get it done. Breathe, okay? Now tell me what's most important."

He gave her a frustrated look, but Samantha noticed that his hand was squeezing hers back, hard.

"The imprints are most important," Brady told her without any hesitation. "The guys are linked to them, so if something happens to one of them, it could hurt the guys, which could hurt Jake."

"They're everywhere, right?" Samantha asked, and he nodded unhappily. "Okay, I'll call Kim and tell her to get Emily. We're in the middle of town, so that makes it safer for them here then out at Emily's, right? Keeping them all together is better?"

"Keeping you guys in the same spot makes it easier," Brady nodded, and then he looked at her pointedly. "You're included in this too, Sims. Emb didn't fight his ass off to get you more protection just to have it be ignored when we're the most vulnerable. You need to stay with Kim and Emily…but Claire and Cassie aren't here. Shit, I can't patrol here by myself and get all the way up to Seattle, too."

"Then we make Cassie come here. She's not stupid, and if we tell her it's for Paul, she'll do it," Samantha decided. "Maybe Emily can convince her sister to let Claire come down here too. I'll go make the calls, you figure out the next most important thing."

Brady shot her a grateful look as Samantha moved to the phone. She wasn't running, because she was trying to get Brady to calm down, not get him more worked up. If she was panicked, then he would probably go even more into overdrive. Kim answered on the first ring, and she sounded frantic.

"Sims? Is Embry there? Does he know what happened?" Kim was talking almost as fast as Brady had been. "Jared was fixing the sink and then he fell down like someone had punched him, and then he just ran out! I called Emily, but she has no idea because Sam just bolted too, saying something about Seth and Jake and-"

"Kim, I need you to get Emily and come to Embry's dojo, alright?" Samantha said calmly, cutting her off. "Grab some extra stuff, we're probably sleeping over here unless Brady decides something differently. Jared and Sam are okay, and I'll explain everything else when you get here. Try to get Cassie and Claire down here tomorrow morning if you can, travelling in the middle of the night will probably put them more at risk then if they aren't guarded tonight."

There was something nice about dealing with imprints. Kim simply said okay and hung up the phone, not arguing at all. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time that she had dealt with a crisis situation. Samantha looked over at Brady, who had placed himself firmly in between Samantha and the front door, and he had a cell phone pressed to his head.

"Seth already called you, Alice? Good. I'll keep in touch." Brady snapped the phone shut and looked at her. "The guys are gonna take Carlisle's jet down into Mexico but no one knows where yet. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper aren't here and the guys can't wait for them, but they'll follow after on ground. The girls?"

"They're on their way," Samantha informed him. "What next?"

"I want the elders in the same place as the imprints, if I can," Brady told Samantha, striding quickly to the desk and scribbling two numbers down on the back of Embry's receipt slip pad. "The first is Billy Black and the second is Sue Clearwater. Call them both and get them here, and don't let Billy or Sue drag you into any kind of explanations over the phone. Let them deal with Old Quil later, he's impossible to get out of his home so I don't think he'll come. I need to get out there and run the border. Each patrol route takes approximately one hour, so that's how long you've got to get everyone here, Sims. Kim and Emily will hurry, but push Sue and Billy."

Brady pointed to the door. "Keep that locked, and don't let anyone in that you don't recognize. Don't leave here unless the place is burning down, got it, Sims? I have no idea how I'm going to keep everything patrolled and safe by myself, so don't make me have to find you."

She nodded, and at her immediate agreement, Brady gave her a strained smile. "Don't tell me you're actually listening to someone for once," he teased her, and Samantha smirked back, although it was a little forced.

"I only listen when people make sense, Brady. It's not my fault that happens so infrequently around here." He was already heading for the door, but Samantha hurried after him. "Brady, wait." Brady turned and Samantha grabbed his arm.

"If you can't patrol all by yourself sufficiently, can you ask the other Cullens for help?" Samantha wondered. "If the guys don't come back for a few days, you're going to burn out fast. The Council probably wouldn't like it, but maybe having the Cullens patrol with you could make things easier for you."

"I can't bring them across the border, Sims," Brady told her, frowning. "Even if I could, they're leeches. If Jake or Seth brings them, that's one thing, but I can't do it. I maybe could ask them to help watch _outside_ the rez, but you're right. The Council would throw a fit, even about that. They'd never agree."

"Then maybe you should do it before they get here," Samantha suggested with a shrug. "Go Brady. I'll lock the door behind you."

Brady gave her a quick nod and was gone. Samantha twisted the deadbolt, then leaned heavily against the wooden door, looking back into the dojo. It seemed terribly empty with just her. Only minutes ago the whole Pack had been here, only minutes more and she'd been wrapped up in Embry's arms, blissfully lost. Now…now she had a job to do, which was do whatever she could to help. Embry had said it was the little things they needed when they were done with the bad nights, their lives and their families and their jobs. Well, Samantha would just do what she could to protect those things, and that started with getting back on the phone. She had some Council members to call.

_Embry_.

Later. She would worry about Embry later. Steeling herself to speak with Billy Black, her least favorite Council member, Samantha picked up the phone.

* * *

The Alpha woke up late the fourth day.

He had been sore but his injuries were mostly healed, partially because Carlisle had deliberately kept Jacob under with massive doses of anesthetics so he wouldn't move. It was hard to keep a wolf laying still for long, and an Alpha doubly so. The stomach wound was closed, although the Alpha had a scar from just below his sternum that ran down at an angle past his belly button, ending at his hipbone. The dead Alpha had opened Jacob up like a can opener, and everyone had decided that he was lucky to be alive. Carlisle was pretty sure the scar would fade, if not ever completely go away.

Jack had waited motionlessly, curled up in the corner by the Alpha's bed, until Carlisle had pleasantly assured everyone gathered that Jacob would be just fine. Then Jack had risen silently to his feet, padded across the worn stained carpet while weaving between the legs of Jacob's Pack, and he had calmly hopped out of the open first story window.

The desert grew cooler at night, and much darker, and in this place the only available electricity came from home generators. No one saw the large wolf leave the town, not even the whore that sat outside the hotel, smoking a cigarette and rubbing her neck, the one he passed not ten yards from in the darkness. Considering how he was feeling, Jack wasn't sure he would have cared if she had seen him. There were a lot of devils down here, and a lone woman screaming about a wolf devil wouldn't have been that far off. As he disappeared into the darkness, Jack wasn't even sure that she would have been wrong.

A scent lingered on the wind, faint yet sharp, and it was towards that scent that Jack went. He didn't run, he didn't even trot. Instead he walked across the cool desert sand, padding slowly on stiff paws. He was still very sore, and his muzzle was now wrapped in deep scars that would probably show when he was human. Jack didn't know for sure, he hadn't tried to phase back. He hadn't wanted to talk, hadn't wanted to do anything but hide, guarding his downed Alpha's side and holding his vigil until the worst was past. When Jack had left, Jacob had smelled like he was well into his healing, which was sufficient for Jack. Now that he was assured of the Alpha's health, Jack knew where his place was and where it wasn't.

There were eight other wolves to protect the Alpha now, and the Alpha didn't need at his side the wolf that had nearly gotten him killed.

The vampire was reclined on the nose of the partially fixed Learjet, a peaceful expression on his face and a frightened jack rabbit clasped against his chest. Rico must have known Jack was coming, he could smell the stench of wolf as easily as wolf could smell the stench of him, but he kept his cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes. Jack slunk over to the airplane wing and used it to hop up to the roof. He moved down the length of the jet until right before the jet's windshield and then flopped down heavily, his ruined nose resting on the white center dividing strip and both front legs draped down glass. He lay silent, unmoving and miserable.

Rico adjusted his hat.

"Hungry?" the vampire asked politely, lifting the petrified jack rabbit up by the scruff of its neck. The rabbit kicked and bit in terror, but it didn't need to worry. Jack merely exhaled, his breath fogging up the tinted glass. Rico shrugged and tucked the rabbit back to his chest, taking his hat off and placing it on top of the rabbit so that he could lean back further and stare up at the night sky. Here in the desert the stretching stars were endless, safe from light pollution or cloud cover. Rico had always liked the stars, and he lay there tracing made up constellations in his head. Rico never had been able to visualize the regular constellations, it was his personal opinion that Canis Major looked as much like a dog as Jack did a canary, but he liked to draw little stick vampires in the sky and imagine they were running around and eating the real constellations. He particularly liked setting them after Virgo, just to shake the maiden up a little.

Normally Jack participated in the constellation massacre, but tonight he was silent.

Normally Rico regaled his friend with violent bloody tales of constellation massacre, but tonight he too was silent.

Tonight was far from normal for the rabbit, but it thought it best to be silent as well.

"You know," Rico eventually said to his friend, "I always thought about how fine it must be to be one of those stars, looking down and seeing everything as a whole, instead of these little slivers and parts the rest of us get to see. To see the start and see the finish and be able to say, yep. That's how it was supposed to go. That's the bigger picture. Down here, all the rest of us fuss and make a howdy-do over little things that probably need to just happen anyway. How fine would that be to just…well, just _know_, you know?"

The desert air gusted, lightly flecking all three of them with sand. Rico kept a piece trapped in his hand, looking at it seriously.

"But then, you gotta wonder, does this sand think the same way I do about the stars, only it thinks that way about us? Maybe it's sittin' here thinkin', 'Gee. It must be great to be those two, able to look down and see everything as a whole, to see the bigger picture.' Maybe it thinks it'd be mighty fine to be us and all knowing. Only we just see sand, you and me Jackie boy, and we don't know shit. And maybe the star just sees a leech and a dog, and it don't know shit. And maybe none of it really matters in the end, cause none of us are _supposed_ to see the bigger picture."

Rico flicked the sand away before turning his face back up to the sky. "It'd be nice though, wouldn't it? Real nice to have it all figured out. You'd think a couple old geezers like us would start to have some clue by now, but I'm still breakin' shit, like this here pretty jet, cause I just don't care enough not to. And you're still getting yourself into messes cause you care too much to let others get themselves broken. Ain't we a pair?"

The wolf said nothing.

The vampire closed his eyes, and if he had been able to sleep, then someone might have thought he was taking a nap. The jack rabbit waited, then very carefully tried to wiggle out of the vampire's grasp. The cowboy hat had managed to move an inch and a half towards freedom when Rico sighed and sat up, tightening his hold on the rabbit and spitting off the side of the jet's nose. He rubbed his face wearily.

"Well, I guess I can see your point, Jackie," Rico nodded. "But I think you're forgetting something...ain't no one died this time. And if you're gonna let someone else be in charge, you're gonna have to take the brunt of their mistakes. If that boy gets himself killed cause he's green, there's only so much you can do to stop it."

Jack whined softly, rolling his head so that his sore nose pressed against cold glass.

"And even if he had died," Rico continued, "_You_ didn't kill him. It wasn't _your_ teeth that did it. Killing your own Pack member is one of those one time mistakes, and even back then, I don't think you really meant it. Not getting your current Alpha past an ambush isn't the same thing as killing your old Pack's Beta. Far as I'm concerned, both them boys ought to have listened to you more before the shit the fan, and then neither one of them would have gotten themselves in a mess."

A single tail thump, followed by a wet snuffle.

"I suppose if you want to," Rico shrugged, petting the rabbit beneath the cowboy hat. "I guess we _could_ bail. You're pretty beat up, but I could piggyback you to the States and we could be in Fiji by tomorrow night. I've got some expensive concealer that'll make me fit right in, and they like a good burger just about anywhere."

Two tail thumps.

"Of course, we'd have to leave soon. Your Pack's coming for you." Rico chuckled when Jack sniffed then went still. "What, you thought Pack only lasted when you wanted it to, when it was easy and convenient? You've been hanging out with an attractive yet passive aggressive vampire too much, old friend. Are we leaving or not?"

Sometimes indecision was a good thing, because sometimes it kept you from making the wrong decisions.

Rico chuckled and leaned back against the windshield, his now hat covered head between Jack's paws. Jack wiggled forward just enough so that his nose touched the brim of the vampire's hat. They had one last moment of companionable silence together, the vampire and the wolf. Then Seth jumped up lightly on the roof of the jet and, ignoring Rico completely, gripped Jack by the scruff of the neck and lifted up the pony-sized wolf like he was a kitten. Jack yipped once and then was promptly dragged off the jet and dropped none too gently in the middle of a phased Pack, injured Alpha included. It occurred to Rico briefly that he should help his friend. Then it occurred to him that in helping Jack, the best thing he could probably do was to sit back and let this happen.

Apparently no one was happy that their new member had left them without warning. The she-wolf nipped Jack irritably on the tail, one of the few places that didn't hurt him, while both the Alpha and a now phased Beta bumped Jack with their shoulders from either side in rebuke. When Jack dropped down to his belly in apology, the youngest wolf wedged his nose beneath Jack's stomach, wiggling and pushing and crawling beneath Jack, forced him back to his feet with the other wolf still beneath him. Jack snapped at him, briefly annoyed, but the youngest wolf merely rolled over on his back, his tongue lolled out in comical amusement. As a group they herded the ancient wolf away, back towards town, back towards the warm and the living, back towards the real world that Jack had checked himself out of a long time ago. The scent that Rico had grown so used to blended into a mass of other scents, and it occurred to the vampire that after all these years, he might just have to go find himself a new best friend. His seemed to have just been taken from him, for better or for worse.

Rico sighed and then held up the jack rabbit at eye level. "Well kid, I guess it's just you and me."

The petrified rabbit drooped its ears in defeat.

* * *

It was funny how things changed. A week ago Samantha had been on her knees, screaming at Brady to stop, thinking he was going to kill her father. Today she was on her knees, humming softly with Brady's huge canine head on her lap, wondering if between the two of them they could kill a vampire before it killed them.

Samantha was staring at the front door of Kim's apartment with a baseball bat gripped loosely in the fingers of one hand and Brady's fur in the fingers of her other. Behind them Kim, Emily, and Cassie were curled up on the big bed that was Kim and Jared's, sleeping restlessly. They were lucky, the one room in the apartment that didn't have a window just happened to be the bedroom, and Brady had been insisting that for the scant two hours he slept every night, the girls be in a room where something would have to go _through_ him to get to them.

The young wolf had reached a whole new level of paranoia that made Embry's worry about Samantha seem tame. It wasn't his fault really, it seemed that everything that could go wrong this week had. Claire's parents had refused to send her down to the reservation, despite all of Emily's pleas. Billy Black had agreed to stay holed up the first night with everyone at Sue Clearwater's, but when it became clear that none of the Pack would be coming back soon, he had stubbornly decided to go back home, taking Sue and the girls with him. Brady had been fine with that, up until the next night, when a vampire had broken through the border. Brady had driven it back, and it seemed more interested in Forks than in La Push, but the fact that there was a vampire in the area had left Brady shaken.

He couldn't follow, not and leave the rez unprotected, and had been forced to call the remaining Cullens to try and deal with it. Brady had decided that it was unsafe keeping the imprints in one place for too long. He kept moving them from house to house, spreading out everyone's scent so that if a leech was trying to find a weakness, they were less likely to be it. If a single house smelled overwhelmingly of wolf, then it was like setting a sign out in the yard that said 'Loved ones here, please come eat'. Billy had no interest in moving about, and he had convinced Sue to do the same. A frustrated Brady had grabbed up the girls and left.

A more frustrated Brady had failed in keeping them completely hidden from the world, despite his best efforts.

Samantha had refused to budge when it came to school and covering the dojo, despite Brady's concern, and Cassie had insisted on covering Paul's daytime shifts at the pizza parlor. Both girls were entirely aware of how important their wolves' livelihoods were to them, so Brady had been forced to patrol the inner part of La Push during the daytime, leaving it to fate if anyone on the outskirts got hurt. Kim and Emily were easier, they had their own little jewelry making business, and they were content to stay holed up in the dojo with or without Samantha, working there. They were easier, that is, until Kim decided to join one of the kickboxing classes and had re-twisted her weak ankle, spraining it so badly that Brady had been forced to carry her to the hospital when he should have been patrolling. Brady was convinced that Jared was going to kill him over Kim, that was if his Pack survived whatever it was that they were doing. He was probably right.

Brady hadn't heard from the Pack in three full days, and it wasn't until they were all at the hospital that a call finally came to Kim's cell phone. Everyone in the Pack was alive, but pretty messed up. They were stuck in Mexico without passports and without a functional plane, no one could run back yet with the exception of maybe Jared and Collin, and Seth wasn't going to send any of them alone through this territory. None of the other imprinted wolves were healed enough to make the hour run to get to a phone, something that made Samantha's heart sink in her chest. Jared had told Kim that Embry was okay, hurt but okay, but Samantha knew Embry. He would've needed to have been in pretty bad condition to keep him from calling her this long, when a phone was only an hour away. Jared informed Brady that he was going to be on his own for a while longer, and yes, Jared _was_ going to kill him for Kim getting hurt. He had added with a growl that nothing _else_ better happen to any of the girls.

Poor Brady started patrolling even harder.

On day four, when Samantha had finished her last class of the year, sadly realizing that the four missing wolves were probably going to fail out no matter how hard they might have tried all semester, the vampire broke back through the borders. She had heard Brady's howl of warning as she was walking down the street towards the dojo, and it had sent her bolting for the building in a blind panic. Kim, Cassie, and Emily had already locked the door, and when Samantha was pounding on it for them to let her in, Brady had let out another howl from the woods, nearly on top of her. Despite Cassie running for the door and unlocking it as fast as she could, Samantha had still nearly cried with relief when she had slammed the dojo entrance shut behind her, relocking it. She had taken one look at the terrified imprints, huddled together as far from the door as possible, and then something inside Samantha has snapped.

She was really damn tired of being scared of all this shit.

There was something to be said for having a boyfriend obsessed with sharp pointy objects. Samantha had darted to the chest tucked beside the dojo desk and grabbed out Embry's very cool and probably illegal manrikigusari, an eight foot long chain weighted on either end with rather nasty looking sharpened knives. Samantha figured that the knives wouldn't do much to a vampire, but if she could trip the fucker up, she might have a chance to buy Brady enough time to save their asses. She had unlocked the door and opened it, ignoring Emily's protests because really, what door was going to stop a vampire? At least this way Embry wasn't going to have to buy a new one. That's how Brady found her when the threat was over, crouched inside the dojo in front of the door, armed and ready and _pissed_.

Brady had simply laughed and walked back out, shaking his head and murmuring that Embry had found a girl as nuts as he was. The vampire had bolted, not having found what he was looking for. And apparently Brady was impressed, because now when he slept his miniscule amount of sleep, it was always with Samantha alert and beside him, not behind him. It meant something to her that he thought she could buy him enough time to wake him up before she got killed, that he thought she could help keep them all safe. Or maybe it was that Brady was simply too Pack ingrained to know how to function without a partner, and lacking any better option, he had chosen Samantha.

Either way, she was still at the door, and the exhausted wolf was still dozing in her lap.

Samantha had been stuffed in more corners and inaccessible rooms this past week than she had in her entire life, but she didn't really blame Brady. He was living in a state of supreme exhaustion and utter paranoia, scared to death that the couple hours of sleep he allowed himself were going to be when the real disaster hit. He only phased now to tell the group where they were moving to, and spent the rest of his time wolf, relying on that form's enhanced senses. He was running himself ragged, and Samantha had taken to keeping a stack of hoagie sandwiches in her bag, knowing that at random times during the day a wolf was going to show up and gratefully gulp them down before leaving again. Embry's petty cash was running out fast in feeding Brady.

Even now the wolf was twitching nervously as he slept, and Samantha ran her fingers lightly over his ears, scratching behind them with her nails.

Secretly Samantha had decided that Brady's wolf form was beautiful, his undercoat a pale grey overlaid with enough red on his head and torso to make him fox-like in coloring. On some evenings, when the setting sun streaked the sky with purples and oranges and pinks, his lanky body gleamed a deep copper. Despite her newly acquired fear of all thing lupine, Samantha was often caught with the urge to run her hands through his thick coat, especially when the exhausted wolf would pad silently up to her and collapse at her side, looking so lonely.

Brady whined in his sleep and Samantha scratched a little harder, inadvertently waking him. Brady opened one eye, glancing at her and then around the room. Then Brady closed his eyes again, leaning into her touch.

It was hard on him, being all by himself. For a wolf who had always been surrounded by Pack, the silence brought on by their distance was almost as distressing to him as the stress of trying to protect everyone alone. Having the Cullens outside helped, but the worry along with the silence was getting to Brady. He was talking to her much more openly now in the short times he was human, and he had admitted to Samantha yesterday that it wasn't just the threat of leeches that made him so nervous. The sheer size and strength of their Pack had been security against other Packs, ones that knew there were imprints in La Push. If the other Alphas found out about this, they could come for the imprints, to either kill them to damage the Pack or to take them for leverage. Brady was a good fighter, but he knew he was no match for any Alpha. Part of this was a waiting game, to see if their Pack would get home before a new Pack caught wind of their absence.

It disturbed Samantha when she realized that Brady already knew that if another Pack came, he would die. It disturbed her even more when he seemed resigned to that fate, and that these moments, with his head on her lap and her fingers stroking through his fur, might be his last. So she waited with a wolf and a baseball bat, and she thought about how everything had changed, and she thought about how Leah had been right. She probably should have walked away a long time ago. But Samantha was in this now, and if she was lucky, one of these days that phone would ring and then it would Embry walking through that door.

It had to be. She wasn't ready to lose him yet.

The two hours were up. As much as she hated to wake him, letting Brady oversleep was like sucker punching him, making his life even harder. The one time Emily had done it, Brady had panicked and had been furious, so Samantha grudgingly stood up. The motion brought the red wolf to his feet, ready, although her hand on his ruff was enough to tell him that everything was still fine. Brady yawned and stretched before trotting his large body down the narrow hall to the back patio. He waited for Samantha to follow and open the back door for him. It was near midnight (Brady changed what time he slept every day to not create a pattern), so there was no one awake in the tiny apartment complex except for Samantha to watch as he slid away.

Something must have changed, because as the wolf started to slip into the woods, he paused. A shudder went through his body, and then Brady whined softly, eagerly. He swung his head around and saw Samantha was watching him worriedly. Brady trotted back to Samantha and then to her surprise, he head butted her down so that she ended up on her rear end. She flinched instinctively, but then Brady licked her from jaw to hair while she yelped and gagged, falling backwards as she tried to get away.

"Ugh, _Brady_! That's nasty, quit it!" Samantha whispered loudly, trying not to wake anyone as she worked at pushing his head away. She wiped at her face. "God, that's so _gross_." His tongue lolled out of his mouth in amusement, and then he was human again, his mouth next to her ear as he helped her back upright.

"Jake wanted me to pass that on," Brady chuckled softly, sounding happier than he had in days. "Jake says that if Paul gets to kiss you, then the rest of us do too. I'm also supposed to tell you that Embry misses you, and Jake's getting him home to you soon."

Looking pleased with himself, and much more at ease than he had since the Pack left, the young wolf phased back. Even in wolf form his relief was palpable, and it spread to Samantha as he licked her one more time for the hell of it before he disappeared into the night. It occurred to Samantha that in this moment, as she sat covered in drool and utterly relieved that someone she didn't even know was alive and well, that Embry was alive and well, that the damn _Pack_ was alive and well, that it didn't really matter anymore who were friends and who were not. All that mattered was that she was okay and they were okay, and that Embry was coming home. Jake was getting Embry home _for her_. Good, because dammit, Samantha _needed_ him and he needed her. Stupid Alpha probably already knew that.

For the first time ever, Samantha finally started to realize what it meant to be Pack. For the first time ever, it didn't seem quite so bad.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Jacob's door. Jake had heard the wolf coming, had smelled him too, but knocking was a courtesy that as Alpha he was afforded. Jake smiled, knowing that out of all of his wolves, this one had the least reason to knock. This one was always welcome, but formalities were formalities…

"Come in, Emb," Jake said, not raising his voice. Embry would hear him. The door opened and Embry stepped in, his body language submissive and unassuming, and Jake chuckled, reassuring him. "It's not a bad time. I'm just sitting here bored and more bored, so you don't have to be so worried, you know."

Embry flushed a little, then quirked a smile at his Alpha. Jake had migrated from the bed to the chair in the corner, looking alert and healthy, that is unless you knew him well enough to see the exhaustion deep in his eyes. Leah had bundled him up in a blanket, and the she-wolf had kicked and snarled until Jake had conceded in keeping it wrapped around his bare torso just to appease her. Jake had behaved himself...He had only made a couple comments about the dangers of her maternal instincts, broken puppies and the like. Leah had called him an ass and had stomped out, joining the rest of the Pack in their 'Make Jack as drunk as possible to welcome him to the team' party. They couldn't all leave, not quite yet, so it was the next best thing to being home. They all wanted to be home.

Jake hadn't been home, really home, in a long time.

"You got a second?" Embry asked, and Jake nodded. Embry moved to sit on the floor at Jake's feet, resting so close to his jean clad legs that they were almost touching. He stayed there, arms over his knees and staring at the carpet, his face clouded. Jake waited for awhile, but then he nudged Embry's leg with his toe.

"You want me to start?" Jake questioned gently, and Embry looked up at him, not quite able to keep the fear and uncertainty out of his eyes. Jake rested a hand on Embry's shoulder, knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy conversation for his brother. Embry nodded and Jake exhaled softly. He had pulled enough from the Pack to know about the fight, about Embry's fears, about the wolf side appearing when Embry was asleep. He had thought about this a lot, had decided what to say and what to do, and he had chosen his words carefully.

"I talked to Jack before we started back," Jake said quietly, "And it wasn't good news, Emb. What's happening to you occasionally used to happen to other Pack members. There's a balance we have to maintain between ourselves and our wolves, and historically those of us with our kind of bloodlines have been better able to maintain that balance. That's why we phase when there's the threat of the Cold Ones, and other people don't. We are genetically predisposed to maintain that balance. But sometimes the balance gets shaky, and if the Alpha's presence isn't enough to keep the Pack member in balance, then it can get really bad. We had a window of opportunity to recognize it, and if I had understood what we were dealing with, I could have helped you stop phasing. Unfortunately Jack's pretty sure that by now it's too late for that. Only you would know for sure, Embry. Do you think you could stop phasing?"

The brief flash of darkness in his chocolate eyes was Jake's answer, but since Embry didn't seem to be aware of it, Jake waited. Finally Embry shook his head. "No," he admitted. "Just even thinking about stopping…on some levels it would be cool, but it makes me…"

"What?" Jake pressed and Embry gave him a miserable look.

"It makes me irrationally unhappy with the thought. Not angry, so much as…scared? I don't know, Jake. Half the time I have no idea what it is that I'm feeling. It makes no sense." Embry ran his hands through his hair. "It makes me think like I'm going crazy."

"You're feeling the emotions of the wolf, probably blended with your own," Jake explained. "They _won't_ make any sense, like two different radio stations playing at the same time. The rest of us keep our wolves and ourselves on the same station, so even if one is louder than the other at times, the whole still blends seamlessly. With you it's different. The wolf changed the station on you, Emb. It's completely understandable that you're getting confused. The wolf is basic, elemental, and a human is not. What you want and what you feel are going to conflict."

"How do I stop it?" Embry demanded, latching on gratefully to the fact that Jake seemed to understand this better than he did. "What can I do? I'll do _anything_ to just be normal again, Jake."

This was the hard part, and Jake tightened his grip on Embry's shoulder.

"I asked Jack the same thing," Jake said very gently, his voice sad. "Unfortunately no one ever figured out a way to stop it. Once the wolf starts taking control, it keeps trying to take more, and eventually…"

"Eventually you get wolves like that Pack we fought," Embry finished for Jake, his eyes going flat. "Beasts. Monsters. That's what's going to happen to me, isn't it?" He sounded sick at the thought. Jake shook his head.

"Our ancestors in all their wisdom thought it would be a great idea to just cull those wolves out of the Pack," Jake stated in annoyance. "Drive them off and let them go crazy alone. It's no wonder we've got all these half vicious Packs running around. But no, Embry. I think you're wrong. These wolves we fought, they were an old Pack, really old, and they had been like that for a really long time. I think there are other wolves in the Packs I've tracked down that are the same as you, and they're still human. I don't think that you're destined to become entirely wolf, but I just don't know yet how to stop it."

Embry slumped, and he pulled his knees in tighter to his chest. His voice came out choked, as if he was trying to hold back tears. "But that's it then, isn't it? I'm a danger, aren't I? To the Pack, to my friends. Hell, what about Sims? If I'm only going to get worse, I could get her hurt. Maybe the ancestors had it right, maybe I should leave before I hurt anyone else."

"_**No**_." It was an order, and the weight of it slammed into Embry. Jake hefted Embry up by the shoulder so that both of them were standing, and Jake glared down at him. "You say that again, and we're going to have problems, Embry. You are under orders _not to leave the Pack_. I will _not_ release you and I'll fuck you up worse than those wolves did if you even _think_ about trying. _Do you understand_?"

"Yeah," Embry gasped, weaving slightly beneath the Alpha's anger. "S'rry, Jake." The Alpha held the intent of the command for an extra moment to make sure it stuck, and then he released Embry, who staggered slightly.

"Now that we have that cleared, this is what we're going to do," Jake told Embry, his voice allowing absolutely no arguments. "We're going to go home, and we're going to go back to life the way we always have. The only difference for you, Emb, is that you're going to start telling everyone how you're feeling, all the time. Not just me and not just Seth. You're going to embrace your inner chick and share with every one of us, got it? If you're happy, tell us. If you're pissed off, tell us. And if at any moment you feel that fucker trying to take control of you, you tell us. With all of us watching out for you, one of us is bound to figure out what will help, but when you're human you have to tell us when the wolf is trying to take over."

"All the time Jake," Embry whispered, closing his eyes. "He tries to take over all the time. Even now, he wants out. All the time, except for right after we fight another wolf. Then he goes and sleeps for awhile, as if he's resting before making another break for it. And when I'm with Sims…being with her and letting go of my control works. She's our mate, and he won't hurt her, so I don't have to fight what he wants to do."

"Let him out, now."

"Jake?"

"Let him out, Embry," Jake commanded. "Relax your hold completely. If Seth can control this thing, I sure as hell can, so don't worry. I'll take care of you and get you back. But I want to know exactly what I'm dealing with."

Embry shot Jake a frightened look, but Jake narrowed his eyes and Embry did as he was told. Just like his Pack had described, Embry's eyes bled out from chocolate to black, and what was staring back at Jake was not his brother. Embry's wolf looked a little wary of him. Good. Embry's wolf had no idea, because Jake was about to let it know exactly how things stood.

Jake started by throwing the wolf so hard into the bathroom that Embry's back broke the door.

The wall of the shower tub stopped him, but not before leaving a crack all the way down the middle of it. The wolf stared up in shock, then yelped as Jake picked him up and slung him into the pedestal sink, Embry's head and shoulder snapping the entire thing off at the base. As the wolf laid there stunned, Jake calmly turned the water shut off valve near the floor so that the bathroom was no longer flooding. The Pack had felt their Alpha's anger pulsing out through the Pack bonds and they had come running. Seth paused in the doorway of the bathroom, and then backed up quickly, the slightly inebriated Pack scattering backwards at his heels. Jake picked the wolf up and hauled him into the rest of the room, flinging him down in the middle of the floor and indicating for the Pack to surround him. Jake quite calmly stepped on the wolf's neck.

"New rules, asshole," Jake growled, locking eyes with the frightened and pinned wolf. He ignored the chanting in his head. He would _never_ cull any of his wolves. "If you want Embry, you're going to have to come through me to get him. Are you ready to take _me_ on?"

The wolf shrank back as far as he could get into the carpet.

"Thought not. I'm going to make this very clear for you," Jake said, crouching down on his heels so that more of his weight forced the wolf down. Jake let his lips curl back from his teeth. "You are going to learn your place, and that place is _not_ over Embry. The day you take Embry from me completely, I'm going to hunt you down and grind you to dust between my own jaws. It will be your death sentence. I've only got one brother, and I'm going to be damned if I let _anything_ take him from me or this Pack. Got it?"

The wolf whined, and nodded painfully. Jake held his eyes, and then hit Embry with the heaviest order he had ever laid on any of his wolves. "_**You**_** will **_**not**_** touch Samantha, wolf. When she is near, only **_**Embry**_** is in control and only **_**Embry**_** touches her.**Do you understand?"

The wolf fought it, but Jake was stronger than this wolf would ever be and he meant this command. Embry might trust his wolf not to hurt his girl, but Jake didn't and never would. Finally the wolf caved, laying limp, his eyes dropped submissively. Jake nodded and then growled, "Now go away."

The black had never faded faster from Embry's eyes. Jake immediately moved his foot, but still stayed crouched over the wide eyed and panting Embry.

"You okay, Emb?" Jake asked softly. "Sorry that was a little rough on you, but I needed to get the point across."

"What did you say to him?" Embry asked, looking around at his Pack in startled confusion. "He's…shit, the fucker's _hiding_." Embry barked out a relieved laugh, rubbing his face, which was now wet from the sink exploding over his head. "Damn, Jake, he's so far away that I almost feel _normal_. What did you say? When he's completely in control everything gets so fuzzy…"

Jake rested his hand on Embry's shoulder and helped him into an upright position.

"I just told him the truth. I'm in charge and he's not, and he doesn't get to have you. I don't want him loose around your girl, so I hit him with an order not to be," Jake shrugged, and then he gave Embry a quick grin as he sat down next to him. "Oh, and I also may have said that your little brother's the Alpha, and he's gonna be pissed if something happens to you, so that piece of shit better watch out."

Embry froze. Yeah, they all knew it, but no one had ever come right out and said it.

When Jake saw the expression on Embry's face, he chuckled and threw an arm around Embry's shoulder, and Seth began laughing. "Aww shucks," Seth said teasingly. "We're having a family moment? I want one too. Leah?" He held out his arms to her and got slugged in the chest.

"Get away from me, squirt," Leah growled, then yelped as Seth grabbed her up, swinging her around the room a few times as she beat her fists into his head mercilessly.

"Oww, family moments with you hurt, Leels," Seth complained, passing her off to Jack abruptly. Jack stood there in shock, still drunk and utterly unsure as to what to do with a she-wolf over his shoulder. Sam saved him by taking Leah, who at this point was growing annoyed at being passed around and who was not above biting Sam. Although to be honest, Leah was never above biting Sam and it was the Pack's personal opinion that no matter how much Sam growled, the masochistic bastard kind of liked it.

"All right folks," Jake decided when the gnawing and the cursing started to get too vigorous. "Show's over. If you're all that bored, then apparently this has become too much of a vacation, and I can feel poor Brady chewing his liver out as we speak. Sam, take the imprinted wolves and get home. Be careful and don't get your ass in trouble the way I did. The rest of you stay with me, we'll head back in a few days, sooner if we can. I'm tired of this place. The natives are a little…unwelcoming."

"No shit, Jake," Leah muttered and she flopped down on the floor next to her Alpha, resting her head against his side. As soon as Jake had said the imprinted wolves were going home, Jared had let out a whoop and made a dart out of the hotel, Quil and Paul at his heels. Sam was already gone. Jake looked over at Embry, who seemed nearly as shaken by Jake's open declaration of them being half-brothers as he was from having his wolf half called to heel. Jake released his hold on Embry and wrapped his arms up around Leah, but he did bump Embry's shoulder.

"Hey Emb?"

Embry looked up at Jake, wide-eyed. "Yeah?"

"That was kind of an order, bro," Jake smiled gently, nudging him again. When the realization kicked in that Jake meant Embry counted as an imprinted wolf too, the look he gave the Alpha was one of such sheer gratitude that Jake expected to get a hug. Instead he got to see Embry bolt for the door. Oh well. Jake figured that Sims could just get the hugs instead. She'd probably make them more fun for Embry anyway.

Seth watched Embry leave and then he gave Jake a grin. Seth was practically radiating relief, and Jake understood just how much strain the Beta had been under, especially controlling Embry. No worries now though. Jake was back and he was going to take care of his Pack. He should probably start with Leah. A jerk of his head emptied the room, Seth's arms around both Jack and Collin's shoulders as they headed back to the nearest cantina. Leah sighed and snuggled closer.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she told Jake idly, and he chuckled. Then he ignored the fact that his sore stomach was protesting from all this exertion, and he picked Leah up, depositing her in the middle of the worn down bed. Jake flopped down next to her.

"Okay, spill. You've got the look."

"I don't have a look," Leah snapped, and Jake wrapped his arm around her waist, hauling her up and across his chest. He took her face in his large palm, stared at it intently for a moment, and then gave her a white-toothed smile. She glared at him. Jake flicked her forehead and grinned bigger.

"Yep. There's the look." Jake tucked her down into his shoulder while she cursed at him, and he waited until she had finished sharing the new Spanish words she had learned before asking her again. "So…what's up, Leah?"

Leah was silent a long time, and he thought that maybe was simply going to ignore him. She was rather angry at him for getting hurt, after all, and Leah's arsenal included aggressive ignoring. But she finally began tracing his scar with her fingernails, her expression unreadable as she spoke.

"There was another female, Jake."

Jake knew. Seth had told him everything, and most of it had made him cringe. Leah taking off alone had been pretty high on that list.

"Did you know?"

"I've scented two others before her," Jake said honestly. "She's the third, but I've never seen any of them. The Alphas hide their females."

"She showed me why," Leah whispered, and her voice broke a little. "She showed me…Jake, what that Pack did to her, it was awful. She wasn't gone the way they were, and living like that for that many years..."

Jake's arms tightened around her and he pressed a light kiss to Leah's brow. "Shush. I won't let that happen to you. And when we're stronger, if this plan of mine and Carlisle's works, then it won't happen to _anybody_. That'll become a law, and anyone who breaks it will have to answer for it."

"Her Alpha wouldn't let her leave, Jake," Leah suddenly said, sitting up and pulling away. "He kept her trapped with them. What about me? If I wanted to leave, would you let me out of your Pack?"

Jake frowned, knowing she wasn't going to like his answer. "If you weren't phasing anymore, then yeah, I would," Jake said slowly. "You're not a prisoner, Lee-Lee, you know that. But as you are now? Shit, Leah, the first Pack that scents you will run you down. I can't risk that happening to you."

"So I'm a prisoner too," Leah growled, hopping off the bed and pacing across the room. "I told you, you were an asshole."

"You matter to us," Jake growled back, sitting up against the headboard. "You matter to _me_, and I'm not going to let you get treated that way. I'm _never_ going to let you get treated that way, even if making sure it doesn't happen pisses you off." He suddenly grew a little concerned. "Leah? Why are you fighting with me about this? Do you actually want out?"

Leah shook her head when his voice deepened worriedly at the question. "No, Jake. No, I …it threw me, that's all. I just…"

She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking out the small window Jack had escaped through the other night. "I just used to think that I had the raw end of the deal with all this, you know? I was always so angry at being the only female and dealing with you guys in my personal life all the time. But now? It kind of messes up my head when I realize that I actually have the better deal. The best deal. Shit, Jake, what if you hadn't been you? What if the guys hadn't been the guys? I don't even want to think about it, but I can't stop myself."

She shuddered and Jake took her hand. He rubbed her knuckles lightly as she slowly regained control of herself. Finally Leah snorted. "Whatever. Screw it, you know? If those chicks are too weak to get clear of their Packs then that's their problem. I'd like to see anyone try to force me to stay in one place, you included."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and jerked her back onto the bed, jokingly pinning her. They wrestled back and forth until Leah deliberately kneed him in the belly, making Jake wince and call uncle. Jake smiled when she glared at him as he lay bent over, and then he smiled bigger when she stomped over to where his blanket had fallen to the ground next to the chair.

"God, you're such a big baby," Leah growled, wadding up the blanket and slinging it at him. He let it hit him in the face to make her feel better. "I want to go home dammit, so wear that shit, got it? And Carlisle brought clothes so wear a freaking shirt so you stay warm, Jake. I don't know why all men have to be such stupid fucking dumbasses…"

Leah was calling him various other derogatory things as she stomped out of the room, and Jake was smart enough to wait for the door to close before he laughed. Normally Leah was beautiful. Angry she was stunning. Angry at him? Well, that was when the Alpha had to remind himself that he was un-imprinted and in love with a married woman. It was really too bad that Bells still made his heart pound, leech or not, and that Jake still had regular daydreams of eating Edward Cullen and stealing his wife and adorable daughter away to make their own, happier family. It was really just too bad.

Otherwise Jake just might be tempted to make Leah mad at him more often.

* * *

It was the middle of the morning and Samantha was bored.

Sure, there was always that threat looming over her head, that threat that said that at any moment she'd hear a howl and her world had the possibility of changing horribly for the worse. But right now everything was quiet, the late morning sun was shining through the windows, and a sort of peaceful calm had settled over the dojo. Her early morning classes were over and there probably wouldn't be anyone in for several hours at least, not unless someone wanted to get in a workout over their lunch hour. The imprints were at the pizza parlor with Cassie today, leaving Samantha without any kind of distractions. Her own workouts were over, and with little left to do, Samantha had settled herself comfortably in the middle of the mats, a basket of freshly laundered wraps at her side. She had a one half-wound in her hand and a small pile of completed wraps next to her knee, and she was humming lightly to herself as she worked.

The door bell jangled loudly, obnoxiously so, and she looked up curiously. The man in the doorway had reached above his head to silence the bell with his fingertips, and then his beautiful eyes locked on hers. Samantha blinked, just to make sure what she was seeing was real, and then she smiled. She stood up slowly, the wrap still in her hand, and Samantha figured that when her limbs stopped trembling, she would probably go to him. Instead she smiled a little bigger, and gestured to the bell over his head.

"Annoying, isn't it?" Samantha said lightly. "Customers are hard to come by, so I have to make sure I don't miss any."

Embry stepped into the dojo, locking the door behind him. He was staring at her, drinking her in, but at her words a bright smile spread across his face.

"I heard that business is picking up," Embry chuckled in his deep rumbling voice, moving in closer, his eyes twinkling. "Something about the owner's gorgeous girlfriend teaching all the classes. Lucky guy, huh?"

"I don't know if he's _that_ lucky," Samantha grinned, biting her bottom lip as she stepped forward. "I heard that she's basically taken over his business while he's been gone, and she's tempted to not give it back. It's much more fun than working at the One-Stop."

He shifted closer, his fingertips brushing her bare side as he lightly tugged her into his body. "Well, I have it from a _very_ good source that he was going to give her a job anyway, because she's damn good at what she does and he doesn't want to spend a minute more then he has to away from her side."

Embry's other hand came up to her hair, pulling it free from its ponytail so that it fell loose about her shoulders. He buried both hands in her hair, tipping her face up.

"Then maybe he shouldn't leave her anymore, because she was worried sick," Samantha chided gently as he pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. He nuzzled his way up to her jaw, laying soft kisses on her skin as he pulled her deeper into his embrace.

"She doesn't have to worry," Embry murmured, tenderly kissing each of her closed eyelids. "He loves her, and nothing's ever going to take him away from her."

"She thought maybe he wasn't going to come back," Samantha finally whispered the thought that had nearly driven her to her knees this week, the thought that had brought silent tears to her eyes when the rest of the world had finally stopped looking. Even now her eyes watered and Embry made a crooning noise in his throat as he wiped those tears away.

"He'll always come back to her, always," Embry swore against her lips, before crushing his mouth to hers. Samantha whimpered in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Embry kissed her, again and again until her lips were swollen and bruised, but Samantha kept pulling him back in for more. Samantha buried herself against his chest, and as Embry's strong arms wrapped around her, Samantha knew that everything was finally going to be okay.

There had been a time not too long ago when Samantha had been dreadfully alone, a time when she had stubbornly gone through her days one after another without letting herself be distracted or taken off track, because that was what strong people did. There was a time when she had held her head high and kept her own feet beneath her, knowing better than to let anyone else hold her up, because that was what strong people did. There was a time when Samantha kept her hurt and uncertainty locked away where no one could see, a time when she never let anyone see her weak or needing, because that was what strong people did. There was also a time when Samantha Carter didn't know Embry Call, but now that she did, now that she was starting to learn what real strength was, she was never going to be the same person again.

She was also never going to be alone again.

In his mind Embry had pictured differently for this, and Samantha hadn't really known what to expect, but as Embry swept her up and carried her to the couch, neither one cared anymore. The door was locked and the blinds could be drawn and they needed this. They had almost lost each other, and both had learned in their young lives not to take it for granted that the people you love will always be there.

It hurt a little for Samantha, because she'd never done this before, and it hurt a little for Embry, because he'd gotten the hell beat out of him this last week. But as he pressed inside her, their limbs entangled and their bodies desperate for each other, the pain didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was whispering how much he adored her and she was holding onto him for dear life, and together they were better than they had ever been separately. Two interlocking pieces of an imperfect puzzle, not fated but together anyway. Him and her and to hell with everything else. This was all they needed, all they were ever going to need, and as Embry brought them both to a sweet, drawn-out ending, he breathed in her ear that she was the only one he was ever going to want.

She was it. She was the one.

Later, a contented Samantha lay in Embry's arms, his warm breath on her shoulder and his hand tracing patterns on her stomach, and suddenly she remembered something from the day they had first met. "Hey, Embry?" she turned her head back to look at him over her shoulder. "I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile. You need to fix your sign."

Embry held his non-imprint tighter, the love of his life and his best friend, and he smiled gently against her hair. He knew full well that no matter how many times he straightened it, that sign would always be crooked. It was one of those things in his life that would never change, and he wasn't all that interested in trying to change it. From where he was laying, his life looked pretty damn good to Embry. His wolf was quiet, and his girl was in his arms, and everything was right in the world. There were worse things in life then a crooked sign. After all, Embry had always done things a little lopsided anyway.

Samantha snuggled deeper, murmuring sleepily, "Love you, Embry." See? Pretty damn good. Exhausted but happy, Embry pressed his nose against Samantha's neck and went to sleep.

For the first time since the day the pair had met, the wolf kept its thoughts silently to itself.


	21. Epilogue

**The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One**

Epilogue

Samantha screamed at the top of her lungs in utter terror.

Embry let out a bellow and lunged for her, and Samantha found herself being taken down to the couch, her boyfriend's muscled body on top of her as he relentlessly sprayed her in the face with whipped cream. Samantha shrieked and fought, but then ended up laughing so hard that she started choking on the massive quantity of foamy sugar going down her throat.

"Call uncle, Sims, and the torture stops," Embry informed her cheerfully, aiming a second can at her naked chest while she sputtered and shoved uselessly at his hands.

"Embry, stop it! We were supposed to be at Seth's an hour ago," she reminded him, giggling when he started writing his name across her left breast. "They just got home this morning and everyone's going to wonder what we're doing that's more important."

"Trust me, Sims, everyone knows _exactly_ what we've been doing that's more important," Embry teased, making her blush bright red because she knew it was true. In the last few days that he had been home, Samantha had learned things from Embry that would make a sailor blush, and she had eagerly relearned them multiple times all around and sometimes outside of his home. Often she forgot nearly as soon as he taught her, just so he would teach her again right away. Neither one of them had gotten much accomplished since he'd come home, but Samantha figured mauling Embry several hours a day counted for at least some of her training…right?

Despite Embry and Quil seeming to have come to an understanding, Quil had still moved out at Embry's request. Samantha had tried to intervene, but Embry had gently told her to mind her own business. It didn't matter he told her, because in five more months Embry was either moving out himself, or Quil was leaving anyway, because _Samantha_ would be moving in. Embry didn't give her much of a choice. Basically he withheld sex from her until she had caved, and she had caved after…oh…thirty-four seconds. Apparently Samantha wasn't resisting the idea of living with Embry all that hard.

The unfortunate thing about no Quil was that generally meant no clothes, which meant rarely getting places on time.

"Embry, unless you want me to walk out of here wearing nothing but whip cream in front of the doofus twins, you must cease and desist," Samantha warned, giggling again when he started writing her own name on her stomach, only with his last name after it. Embry never had been much for subtlety. Samantha wiped some whipped cream off her face and flicked it at him with a grin. "Hey Embry! The future Mrs. Call needs to take another shower, baby."

Pouting slightly, Embry finished his Sims graffiti and let her up. Samantha showered quickly, then hurriedly got dressed for the third time that day. Embry was really good at convincing her clothes off, and as if he had read her thoughts, Embry grinned at her sexily from the kitchen doorway. He was holding several half empty cans of whipped cream and Samantha confiscated them as she walked past.

"Okay, I'm ready if you are…ready to eat whipped cream, sucker!" Samantha wheeled on her heel and hit Embry with all three cans at the same time. Embry cursed and ducked, but he was too late and Samantha had already covered him from crown to belly button, emptying the cans and thus defending herself from rebuttal. Embry glared playfully, but then he laughed.

"I guess now I get the second shower, huh?" he sighed dramatically. Then he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Wanna join me, Sims?"

"When I can walk normally again, Embry, then yes, I would love to join you in the shower," Samantha smirked, "But that won't happen until…oh…I'd say after Sue's party. So if you want another round of this," she pointed at herself, "then go clean up that." She pointed at him, and Embry barked out a laugh.

"Damn, woman, it's already started, huh?" Embry chuckled, but he pressed a whipped cream covered kiss to her cheek as he headed off to the shower himself. Samantha grinned and listened as the water turned on. Despite what she had said, the thought of jumping in there with Embry was tempting. Very tempting, despite how sore she was from just a few minutes ago. Samantha didn't have any experience on the matter, but she was pretty sure that this kind of sex was on the side of amazing rather than on the side of normal, and the fact that she was utterly in love with Embry only made it better. The fact that he was crazy about her only made it the best.

Samantha went to the fridge and grabbed up the pumpkin pie she and Embry had attempted to make that morning for the party, although they were going to be lacking whipped cream now. That kind of sucked because Samantha was pretty sure they had forgotten at least one or two of the ingredients, and she was thinking that the sugar was pretty high on the list of possibilities. Now there would be no covering her and Embry's utter lack of baking ability. She was trying to skin a bit of the filling off the plastic wrap with her finger to taste and see when someone knocked on the locked front door.

"Knock knock, loverbirds," a deep voice teased loudly through the door. She could hear the smile in the unfamiliar man's tone, and it made her laugh. "I've been sent to fetch you two, and there better be clothes."

Embry was still in the shower but she heard him turn the water off momentarily.

"Hey, Sims? That's Jake," Embry called through the closed door. "Can you let him in and tell him I'll be out in a minute?"

"Yeah," Sims called back, sticking her finger in her mouth. Yep, they had definitely forgotten the sugar. This might be the worst pie in existence. She was still thinking that as she opened the door and looked up at Embry's towering Alpha, her eyes meeting his dark brown ones.

The world spun, twisted, and then righted itself, leaving Samantha feeling as if something very important had just happened, although she had no idea what. She also felt a little queasy. Then she looked at Jacob again. The easy smile that he had been wearing slid slowly off, and the expression on his handsome face had turned stunned. He was staring at her as if she was…as if…_oh my god_.

Samantha wasn't sure when she had moved, but she suddenly had the door closed behind her and was dragging Jacob Black by the arm away from the house, over to the Harley in the driveway and away from where Embry could hear. The stunned look on his face had turned to absolute horror. Samantha looked up at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Please, _please_ tell me you didn't just do what I think you did," she pleaded. Jacob took a step back from her, then another. A thousand emotions passed over his face, but the last one, the biggest one was complete dismay. Samantha's heart dropped down somewhere in the vicinity of her feet. "Oh, _no_. No, this can't be _happening_."

Jacob continued to stare at her, and his arms had begun trembling. "You…you're Samantha?" he said in a shaky voice, and she nodded. Jacob suddenly looked sick to his stomach, and the feeling rebounded, making Samantha want to turn and empty her breakfast.

"You're my brother's girlfriend," Jacob whispered, sounding furious with himself. "I imprinted on my _brother's_ girlfriend. Shit, he wants to _marry you_, Samantha! He's already trying to think of how to ask you. Dammit! I just got him put back together again!" Jacob said explosively, but his anger caused her to flinch away, and when he saw her fear, he seemed to forcibly get a hold of himself. He ran his hands over his head and turned his back on her, walking a few steps away before turning around again. Jacob had a wild look in his eyes, as if he was a cornered animal, and it made Samantha cringe.

"It's okay," the Alpha said suddenly in a tight gravelly voice, but he kept his distance. Distance was good. Big angry Alpha up close was bad. His dark brown eyes swept over her and then back up to the house. "It's okay, this is okay, Samantha," Jacob repeated, as if he was trying to convince them both. "You love Emb, right?"

"Yes," Samantha whispered, and she realized that she was begging, begging for herself, begging for Embry. "Please…please don't do this to us. I need him and he needs me. _Please, Jacob_."

"I can't take it back, Samantha," he told her softly, and Jacob looked at the house again with haunted eyes. "_Shit_. No, this is better. I don't have to worry about this happening anymore, now. You want him and he wants you and that gives me a reason to fight the imprint. I don't want this either. I never wanted this, I want my own life and my own choice. This will be okay…I can do this. But even finding out will kill Emb, and I can't hurt him. Not now." She was trembling as his eyes swung back to hers. "It's okay Samantha, we just can't tell him."

"I'm not going to lie to Embry," Samantha said, but her words were shaky and untrue. She already knew that she would, if it would keep him from getting his heart ripped out of his chest. Jacob gave her a calm look, and she could already see him pulling back, cutting himself off from her. The sick to her stomach feeling faded.

"Samantha," Jacob said quietly, "Emb's out of the shower, and we're running out of time, so I'm only going to say this once. If you tell Embry that I imprinted on you, _he will leave you_. No matter how much he loves you, he'll think the right thing to do for both of us is for him to step back. And if you tell this to Embry, a wolf who is already borderline out of control, it could push him past my ability to keep him sane and safe. If you don't give a shit about Emb, then by all means, let's go in there and tell him. If you love him like you say you do, then you need to keep your mouth shut. I can control my thoughts and I'm not telling him. I'm _not_ ripping my brother's heart out of his guts, not today, not when he's finally happy. What are you going to do?"

Samantha's eyes suddenly watered, and she glared at Jacob. It wasn't his fault, she knew that, but dammit everything was so _good_ two minutes ago, and now because of the stupid Alpha…

"I won't tell him," she promised harshly, balling her hands into fists. "I won't tell anyone and you do the same. Don't you dare let him know, Jacob Black. No one has to know."

Jacob nodded, and then his expression softened. A tear had slipped from her eye, and he seemed to instinctively reach out to brush it away. Samantha stepped back and brushed it away herself. For one single moment he actually looked hurt, then his expression smoothed away into lazy indifference. And then they were back at the door, having moved so fast that she wasn't even sure how it had happened, and Jacob's arm was falling from her waist as he took a step back. The door opened behind Samantha and Embry stepped forward, his own arm wrapping snugly around her waist as he held the pumpkin pie in his other one.

"Hey Jake," Embry said warmly, and Samantha could hear the deep affection in his voice. Embry _loved_ Jacob, his half-brother, his only real family. "Did you meet my girl?"

Samantha was upset and she was panicking, thinking that Embry was going to find out. He'd smell her distress, he'd sense something was wrong, he'd _know_. Then Jake smiled at her, an easy relaxed smile that knocked away her panic, and as much as she hated that he could do that, she used it to regain her composure. Embry had buried his nose in her freshly washed hair, and the scent of her shampoo must have covered her emotions, because he just hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her neck.

"The great Samantha Carter, she who loves apples and Embry and attacking things much stronger than herself?" Jacob teased lightly. "Yeah, we met." The grin Jake gave Embry was real if a touch strained, but he managed to throw a wink at Samantha for Embry's benefit. Embry chuckled.

"I've been working on that last one," Embry joked back. "But you know girls. They never listen when it comes to being all aggressive and macho." He tickled her side and Samantha squeaked, gaining herself a grin from Embry and an unreadable look from Jacob. Samantha didn't know what to do so she fell back on giving them both the finger and grabbing the atrocious pie. Embry laughed and kissed her again.

"She's cute, huh?"

"She's right here, Embry," Samantha growled and Jacob chuckled a little weakly.

"Yeah, man," Jacob smiled at Embry again, seeming to do better if his eyes stayed away from her. "She's a hottie, what with being the crazy girl with the baseball bats. Now if you two are done molesting each other for the moment, I'm supposed to bring you to the party. Brady's saving Samantha a piece of pineapple cake, but if you don't hurry, you're screwed man."

"_Brady_," Embry mock growled as he guided Samantha forward a step, throwing his arm around her shoulders and closing the door behind them. "I leave for one week and he's all over my girl. Damn pup needs to find his own woman."

"Right?" Jake chuckled, a little bemused and shaking his head as he kicked at a stone on the ground. Then he bumped Embry's shoulder companionably before heading off to his bike. "I'll see you two there. Nice to meet you, Samantha Carter."

"You too, Jacob Black," Samantha said quietly. Neither one looked directly at each other. Samantha did look at Embry as he helped her into the truck, and the way he gazed at her, seeming so damn happy, she decided that she had made the right decision. She settled the pie down on the center seat, and waited until he climbed in his side. Then she grabbed Embry's hand and pulled on it, and he smiled as he leaned over the pie so she could kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Embry," Samantha whispered against his jaw. "I love you so damn much."

"Yeah?" Embry asked softly, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. His chocolate eyes were shining when he pulled away. "You sure sweetheart?" he teased and she dragged him in again in reply. Samantha kissed him like she never wanted it to end, like she was going to make sure it never did end. Both ignored the rumble of the motorcycle as it rolled away.

"Always, Embry," Samantha breathed against his lips. "_Always_."

And no one had to know.


End file.
